Stay with you
by Aoshika October
Summary: E. Aster Bunnymund, guerrero de la antigua nación Pooka, ha sido capturado como ladrón, y llevado como esclavo al dueño del territorio que sin querer profanó. Lo que no espera es la viveza y alegría de su nuevo amo, y mucho menos el gran secreto que oculta tras sus bellos ojos azules. BunnyxJack SemiHuman!Bunny FINAL UP!
1. Fascinación

_¡Hola!_

 _Antes de comenzar, quiero agradecerles a todos los que leyeron_ _ **"Before it's too late" y "Have you ever seen the rain**_ _?", probablemente lo he dicho ya hasta el cansancio, pero el apoyo que me han brindado es invaluable para esta escritora en formación :)_

 _Aquí estoy yo de nuevo, con un nuevo fic_ _ **BunnyxJack**_ _. Este fic va a ser un poco más relajado que el anterior. Quiero darle una atmósfera del tipo "cuento de hadas", más adelante veremos a qué cuento de hadas se parece (si tienen alguna idea pueden tratar de adivinar :v)._

 _Así que sí, va a haber drama, pero según yo, no será tan denso como en el fic anterior, quiero que sea más romántico y con algunas menos vueltas de tuerca. Sí, vamos a tener cursilerías, besitos, abrazos, lemon (jujuju), pero también algunos malentendidos, peleas, lágrimas, en fin. Todo lo que tengo ganas de escribir desde hace mucho tiempo y que por razones de la trama he tenido que reprimir un poco._

 _Espero con todo mi corazón que decidan darle una oportunidad a esta historia._

 _Mi inspiración para este fic en realidad no sé de dónde salió, desde que comencé a escribir fics me gustó la temática de "cuento de hadas" pero por supuesto, aportando algo más de dificultad y madurez (según yo) a la trama. Haré todo lo posible porque los personajes no parezcan demasiado OoC._

 _ **Para dianita-chan12**_ _, si ves esto: la razón por la que los títulos de los fics que uso están en inglés es porque muchas veces -sino que casi siempre- utilizo canciones para inspirarme en cuanto a la trama de la historia. En este caso, la canción sería:_ _ **Stay with you**_ _de_ _ **Goo Goo Dolls.**_ _Simplemente, no puedo concebir la vida sin música ;)_

 _Bueno, después de mis comentarios de apertura, pasemos al fic._

 _ **Advertencias**_ _: quizás lenguaje y situaciones subidas de tono en el futuro, por el momento nada grave._

 _ **Disc**_ _. RotG y The Guardians of Childhood no me pertenecen. Solo escribo este fic con fines de entretenimiento mío y de quien lea._

 _Ahora sí, pasemos a leer este nuevo fic!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Stay with you**

 **Capítulo 1: Fascinación**

Había una vez, en un mundo donde las hadas, los duendes y la magia parecen cosas del día a día, un Pooka. ¿No sabes lo que es un _Pooka_? Bueno, si quieres tener una idea general, podrías empezar a conocer a este; es el más típico guerrero Pooka que uno podría encontrar. Su situación por el momento es difícil, pero poco a poco encontrará la forma de salir airoso, o al menos eso cree ya que así ha sido siempre. Pero bueno, la mañana del día en que la vida cambia por completo, uno suele despertarse en lo que parece una mañana como cualquier otra.

E. Aster Bunnymund nunca fue el tipo de persona que se arrodillara ante nadie. Por el amor de dios, su orgullo no le permitiría tal cosa, la fuerza de ningún ser humano era remotamente comparable a la suya, podía usar magia y la naturaleza siempre estaba del lado de un Pooka antes de estar del lado de un humano. Él tenía todas las de ganar.

Claro, que cuando se tiene la desventaja de que te han clavado en el cuello un dardo con algún tipo de tranquilizante o somnífero, no hay mucho que uno pueda hacer. Cuando se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía, había sido arrojado de rodillas a los pies de un completo desconocido, en una enorme mansión que jamás había visto en toda su vida.

Trató de levantarse, pero tenía los tobillos firmemente amarrados y esto le hacía perder equilibrio con facilidad. Además, el somnífero no se había ido del todo de su sistema, a pesar de que habían pasado quizás dos horas en lo que quienes lo habían atacado decidían qué hacer con él. Después de haber estado con ellos en el bosque por este periodo de tiempo, sin haber tenido oportunidad de comer ni de beber agua, Bunnymund se preguntaba qué intentarían hacer cuando él recuperara sus fuerzas y tuvieran que enfrentarlo.

Por el momento, trató de centrarse en el lugar y el momento en que estaba. Sí, lo habían puesto de rodillas, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera vencido. Sin embargo, tenía que recuperarse antes de poder dar pelea, y parecía que iba a pasar aún un buen rato antes de eso.

-Encontramos a este ladrón en sus campos, señor- dijo uno de los que lo sujetaban de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, -, estaba robando frutas, agua y cazando animales en su bosque.

Bunnymund levantó la mirada para encontrarse con quien, al parecer, era el dueño de ese lugar. Estaban en una cocina, o al menos eso le pareció. Alrededor, había tres o cuatro mujeres jóvenes observando la escena más que sorprendidas. Había un aroma muy agradable a comida y no se escuchaba ningún tipo de sonido proveniente de otra parte. Bunnymund supuso que se trataba de in lugar tranquilo. Se preguntó vagamente qué clase de personas podían vivir en un lugar como este, y supuso que se trataba de alguien con algún título nobiliario. Le pusieron una mano en la cabeza para hacerlo agacharla de nuevo, pero él había conseguido obtener bastante información con aquella rápida mirada.

Bunnymund no había sido criado para servir ni para obedecer humanos, sin embargo, sabía cuáles de sus batallas podía pelear. Esta no era una de ellas.

El hombre lo miró un momento para luego voltear a ver a sus captores.

Luego se dio la vuelta y dijo algo en voz baja, así que Bunnymund supuso que había indicado a las chicas de la cocina que salieran porque a continuación escuchó sus delicados pasos marchándose de la escena. Luego, la voz volvió a escucharse en su dirección.

\- ¿Y para qué lo han traído aquí, si puede saberse?

-La ley dice que usted puede elegir tomarlo como esclavo, señor-, repuso uno de los sujetos. El hombre volvió su mirada hacia Bunny, lo observó con un poco más de atención y negó con la cabeza finalmente.

-En esta casa no tenemos esclavos. Libérenlo, estoy seguro de que todo esto un error.

El hombre, a quien Bunnymund no había alcanzado a ver del todo, se dio la vuelta; se dio cuenta de esto cuando observó sus botas moviéndose en el suelo.

-Si no lo quiere aquí, lo llevaremos al palacio para arrestarlo.

El hombre se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta una vez más. Bunny no comprendió este cambio de parte suya; así que esperó.

Las relaciones entre humanos y Pookas habían estado fracturadas por varios siglos. Al igual que otras criaturas cuya naturaleza los humanos no aceptaban, como las hadas y otros espíritus, los Pookas habían vivido por siglos compartiendo la Tierra con la humanidad hasta que un sinnúmero de diferencias los había obligado a alejarse.

Siendo una nación mayoritariamente nómada, en ocasiones tenían que internarse en los pueblos que los humanos se esforzaban en construir, buscando comida y agua, justo como había pasado ahora. Los Pookas, siendo amantes de la naturaleza, la sabiduría y la libertad, no sabían de propiedad, ni de territorios, ni siquiera usaban un tipo de moneda para hacer sus transacciones. La vida como ellos la conocían hacía extremadamente difícil una convivencia adecuada con los humanos.

Bunnymund en particular no tenía ningún problema con los humanos salvo cuando lo juzgaban sin haber tenido ningún trato con él; entre los humanos comenzaron a correr rumores acerca de los Pookas, pintándolos como criaturas salvajes y violentas que nadie se querría encontrar en el camino. Él suponía que era alguna forma de asustar a los niños, pero igual era muy molesto pensar en ello.

Sabía también, sin embargo, que a muchos humanos les convenía que esto fuera parte del conocimiento popular. Y por esto mismo, cuando podían capturarlos, aunque fuera por la razón más ridícula (como estaba ocurriendo con él ahora), hacían uso de cualquier táctica posible, honorable o no, y los Pookas que tomaban como prisioneros eran severamente castigados por sus errores, a veces hasta la muerte.

Claro, Bunnymund tenía que admitir que esto quizás no hubiera escalado tanto de no ser porque los líderes de las tribus Pookas habían terminado pagando con la misma moneda. Oh, bueno, pequeños errores de la vida.

Mientras pensaba en esto, Bunnymund no dejaba de prestar atención al largo silencio. Cuando trató de levantar la mirada otra vez, alguien le puso la mano en la cabeza para mantenerla inclinada y él, debilitado como estaba, no pudo presentar ninguna oposición. Pasaron unos segundos más sumidos en este silencio cuando finalmente la voz de aquél hombre, firme y estruendosa, se dejó oír de nuevo en la habitación.

-Bien. Déjenlo aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo dice la ley que tengo que conservarlo?

-Lo adecuado para su crimen son diez años, señor- respondió una voz a sus espaldas, y Bunnymund sintió un vuelco en el estómago-, pero si usted lo juzga adecuado, puede liberarlo luego de seis meses. Si se le ve libre antes de esa fecha, será encarcelado a la brevedad.

-De acuerdo.

Bunnymund sintió que esas palabras sellaban por completo su destino. Fue soltado, y él no se levantó de donde estaba arrodillado ni alzó la mirada, simplemente, esperando. Escuchó los pasos retirándose a sus espaldas, y luego, un largo suspiro proveniente del hombre que seguía frente a él.

-Ponte de pie.

Bunnymund lo intentó, pero por Dios, sus piernas estaban dormidas ahora, y, además, seguía atado por los tobillos. El hombre maldijo entre dientes y lo tomó de un brazo para ayudarlo a mantenerse equilibrado mientras alcanzaba un cuchillo de por ahí y lo liberaba.

-No te dieron un juego limpio, ¿cierto? -, dijo luego, mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en una silla frente a la mesa. Fue entonces que Bunnymund pudo observarlo bien.

El hombre era grande, su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus mejillas eran rojas, casi brillantes, igual que la punta de su nariz. Tenía unos ojos azules amables pero un poco severos, y el cabello de un color profundamente negro manchado por aquí y por allá de pequeños motes de canas.

Era grande, más alto que Bunny y también mucho más corpulento.

Estaba bien vestido, eso era un hecho. Usaba un pantalón y camisa perfectamente planchados y amoldados a su cuerpo, y arriba, una chaqueta de algún material fino que Bunnymund no pudo identificar a primera vista. Era obvio que estaba acostumbrado a la buena vida.

-Bueno, había escuchado que los guerreros Pooka son calculadores, pero no esperaba este examen tan minucioso.

Bunnymund fijó sus ojos en el rostro de su interlocutor, y negó con la cabeza. Él tenía una gran sonrisa marcada en sus rasgos, cosa que le pareció extraña, pero decidió no preguntar.

-Trato de ser cuidadoso, señor- repuso él, y de pronto, el otro estalló en una carcajada estruendosa que lo sacó de balance.

-No es necesario que me llames "señor"- repuso cuando consiguió extinguir la carcajada-, mi nombre es Nicholas St. North. Puedes llamarme North mientras estés aquí.

Sorprendido, Bunnymund asintió. Cuando supo que se encontraba en un territorio no tan hostil como había percibido en un principio, decidió que una disculpa adecuada sería lo más honorable que pudiera hacer en su situación. Lentamente y como pudo, se puso de pie y levantó su mirada hacia North, para luego hacer una ligera inclinación.

-Lamento los inconvenientes. No fue mi intención faltarle al respeto a su hogar. Además, usted intentó hacer que me liberaran. Estoy agradecido.

-No es necesario que me agradezcas-, contestó North con un movimiento de su mano-, además, creo que hay algunas cosas qué aclarar antes de que comiences a trabajar aquí. Yo no soy el dueño de esta casa y estas tierras, solo soy el tutor del dueño legítimo, el señor Overland. Él es aún algo joven para hacerse cargo, por eso yo estoy al frente.

-Ya veo.

-Ahora, como dije antes, nosotros no tenemos esclavos sirviendo aquí, solo personas que contratamos y a quienes pagamos de la forma más justa posible por su trabajo. Tú recibirás ese mismo trato de ahora en adelante, pero te advierto que no podrás irte de esta casa hasta dentro de seis meses, o si no, te arrestarán. Debes saber bien lo que un Pooka tiene que soportar cuando es llevado con autoridades de un territorio Humano.

Bunnymund solo asintió. North se puso de pie, anduvo por la cocina y llenó un vaso de jugo de frutas y algunos bocadillos, y luego se los ofreció a Bunnymund.

-Come esto. Ya pasó la hora del almuerzo así que tendrás que esperar por una comida más completa hasta la cena. Tratamos de seguir horarios muy estrictos.

Bunnymund comenzó a comer. Cuando terminó se sentía, además de satisfecho, un poco menos perdido por la droga que le habían dado.

-Bien. Ahora, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?

-E. Aster Bunnymund-, contestó él casi en seguida-, la mayoría de los humanos que he conocido insisten en llamarme Bunny.

\- ¿No te molesta?

-Al principio sí, pero terminé por aceptarlo. Para ellos eso es lo que soy, supongo- resolvió, rascando la base de una de sus enormes orejas-, algo así como un conejo.

Aún un poco pensativo, North asintió.

Su nuevo trabajador tenía, de acuerdo con lo que él sabía, todas las características que distinguían a un guerrero de la tribu Pooka; una figura parecida a la humana y bastante atlética, la piel ligeramente tostada por el sol, tatuajes tribales en los brazos y la frente y dos enormes orejas sobresaliendo por encima de su cabeza. Además, su cabello negro y un poco hacia el tono azul, tenía pequeños lugares donde parecía ser un poco más claro o más oscuro. Realmente, recordaba al pelaje de un conejo.

Bunnymund también estaba vestido con ropas que recordaban a la tribu de los Pookas; un pantalón suelto hecho de una tela de apariencia resistente, además de llevar con él un cinturón de alforjas donde adivinó guardaba armas y herramientas; además de unas botas un poco rústicas, quizás hechas a mano por él mismo, pero que conservaban la misma impresión fiera y resistente de los pantalones. Bunny solo tenía puesta una camiseta interior así que North supuso que no le había dado tiempo de terminar de vestirse cuando fue capturado, o que quizás sus captores hicieron el intento de desnudarlo una vez que lo tuvieron en su poder. Pero bueno, eso ya había quedado atrás.

-Llamaré a una de las chicas para que te de algo de ropa para trabajar aquí y luego te daré instrucciones. Espera unos minutos.

Bunny asintió, y se quedó sentado donde estaba mientras North salía. Momentos después, una doncella entró y le ofreció algunas piezas de ropa y lo guio hasta un baño donde podría asearse un poco y cambiarse de ropa.

Así lo hizo, notando poco a poco que los estragos de la droga bajaban de su organismo y podía moverse con mayor facilidad y libertad. Cuando estuvo listo, la chica lo esperaba afuera, tomó sus ropas y le explicó que las lavaría y las llevaría a la habitación que le asignaran más adelante, incluyendo por supuesto el cinturón de alforjas.

Bunny aceptó sin oponer resistencia y fue de nuevo a sentarse a la cocina en lo que volvía North.

…

El recorrido por la casa fue tranquilo y sin contratiempo alguno. North le mostró principalmente el piso de abajo, donde se encontraban los cuartos de las doncellas y otros trabajadores, el recibidor, el salón de baile, el comedor principal, la cocina y el comedor de la servidumbre. En el cuarto de arriba, le explicó, había varias habitaciones, la biblioteca, un estudio y una terraza amplia que a veces se usaba como comedor, sobre todo si había visitas o hacía mucho calor.

Entraron a una pequeña oficina que se encontraba cerca de las cocinas. En el interior, rodeado de muebles utilizados como archiveros y sentado casi hasta el fondo, había alguien junto a una lámpara.

-Buen día, Sandy- saludó North, pero no hubo respuesta-. Vine a presentarte a nuestro nuevo… bueno, no es un empleado así que tendremos que definir eso ahora, ¿te parece?

Bunny aguzó su vista mientras se acercaban más al hombre entre la penumbra. Éste sonreía bajo la luz de la lámpara, en su mano una taza de té. Era rubio y llenito, y tenía una expresión de sincera felicidad que Bunny no pudo encontrar menos que simpática. No habló. Simplemente, mientras North se lo presentaba, estrechó su mano con más fuerza de la que esperaba dado su tamaño y aspecto bonachón.

Pasaron en aquella oficina unos pocos minutos. North le explicó a Bunny que el hombre se llamaba Sanderson Mansnoozie, y era el administrador del lugar. Él se encargaba de todo lo que tenía que ver con la economía de la casa, incluyendo claro, los pagos de los trabajadores, así que por supuesto, él tenía que saber de la presencia de Bunnymund y su situación actual.

Bunny les aseguró que no deseaba ningún pago por su trabajo, reconocía que, aunque fue debido a la ignorancia, había cometido una falta y estaba dispuesto a pagar. Al final quedaron en que sus necesidades de alimentación, techo, medicinas, etcétera, correrían por parte de la casa mientras trabajara ahí. Aunque aún un poco apenado al respecto, Bunny aceptó esta oferta y cerró el trato con un apretón de manos con el pequeño hombrecillo que no parecía dejar de sonreír nunca.

…

Mientras caminaban por la casa una vez más, iban discutiendo acerca del trabajo que Bunny podía desempeñar en la casa durante los meses que estaría allí.

\- ¿Qué tipo de trabajo te gustaría hacer? - preguntó North, sorprendiendo de nuevo a Bunny por recibir este trato cordial que jamás se había imaginado, sobre todo porque North lo había recibido en casa prácticamente por la fuerza. Se quedó pensativo un momento y se encogió de hombros mientras seguían caminando.

-Cualquier cosa estaría bien, no puedo ponerme exigente-, comentó como sin darle mucha importancia-, y realmente no sé en qué necesitan ayuda, de ser necesario, hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer.

North sonrió.

-Tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo. Eso me agrada.

Bunny no respondió a este comentario, y mientras continuaban caminando por la enorme mansión, North comenzó a enumerar las cosas que quizás Bunny podía hacer.

-Siempre cae bien un poco de ayuda en cualquier parte-, comentó-, pero creo que me gustaría que cuidaras del jardín. Teníamos a un hombre que se encargaba de eso, todo un artista. Tuvo un asunto familiar y no volvió a aparecerse por aquí en varios meses. Tengo entendido que los de tu raza se llevan bien con la naturaleza…

Bunny ponderó por algunos segundos esta propuesta y finalmente asintió.

-Me parece bien. No tengo ningún problema. Y si se necesita mi ayuda en algo más…

-Quizás en los establos.

Justo en ese momento estaban llegando a un establo, que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa. Había un gran espacio abierto, como una llanura. Allí, Bunnymund tuvo oportunidad de admirar, aunque fuera de lejos, algunos de los más bellos ejemplares equinos que hubiera contemplado alguna vez en su vida. Los caballos pastaban en la mayor tranquilidad, pero a Bunny le llamó la atención un ruido; desde adentro de una de las divisiones que se encontraban en la caballeriza, surgió una figura cargando un enorme bulto de paja que, medio desparramado ya, iba deshaciéndose por los lados.

Bunny y North se apresuraron a ayudar, y cuando la liberaron de su carga, Bunny observó a la bella dama que estaba ahora frente a él, cuyo fresco y joven atractivo creaba un ligero contraste con sus ropas de trabajo, gruesas y resistentes. Se saludaron en seguida y Bunny tuvo que admitir, al menos para sí mismo, que su sonrisa era contagiosa.

-Querida, te presento a E. Aster Bunnymund. Va a estar con nosotros una temporada, luego te cuento los detalles.

-Encantada, mi nombre es Toothiana St. North. Yo me encargo de los establos y soy la esposa de Nick.

Bunny los observó un momento a ambos y trató de imaginarse qué tipo de matrimonio podían conformar esos dos. North parecía algo mayor para ella, además tenía la vaga sensación de que sus personalidades eran algo diferentes. Decidió no tomarlo demasiado en cuenta y explicó su situación en pocos términos a la mujer. Lejos de compadecerlo por su situación o de hacer algún comentario molesto, Toothiana pareció iluminarse por completo al escuchar que tenía a alguien que podría ayudarle, para variar.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra saber que te tendremos aquí, últimamente, hace falta ayuda en todos lados-, comentó con una gran sonrisa-, ¿qué tal te llevas con los caballos?

-Bien, aunque no es mi especialidad.

-Estos son muy nobles-, comentó ella, mirando hacia donde los bellos animales pastaban-, y, además, ya sabes como son algunos animales, tienen ese sentido extra que les hace ver cuando alguien es o no es bueno. Si no te quisieran aquí, ya hubieran venido a acabar contigo.

…

La plática con Toothiana se había terminado por que se le estaba haciendo un poco tarde y tenía que cepillar a los caballos y prepararlos antes de las tres de la tarde; North y el dueño de la casa se iban a la ciudad a un compromiso social y tenía que tener listos tanto los caballos como el carruaje.

En fin. North le enseñó a Bunny una bodega cercana a los establos donde se guardaban herramientas para cualquier necesidad de la casa, incluyendo las de el cuidado del jardín. Bunny identificó aquellas que podrían serle útiles, pero le dijo a North que primero quería hacer un pequeño reconocimiento del lugar, para saber qué tipo de tierra había y qué plantas tenían, la humedad del lugar, entre otras cosas.

-Está bien por mí. Sígueme.

Como había sido llevado a la casa por la parte de atrás, Bunny no había visto aún el frente, que era donde imaginó que debía estar el jardín. Y así era, sin embargo, lo que tuvo ante sí casi parecía una selva de tantas y tan variadas especies de plantas que había allí. Entre la espesura, había un pequeño camino hecho de piedras lisas que conectaba la casa con el portón de la entrada. Olía a humedad, a pasto mojado y al dulzón de las flores. Bunny pensó por un momento que sus sentidos iban a quedar obstruidos de tantos olores, colores y texturas que se extendían ante él.

Por un momento se quedó en silencio, contemplando el lugar.

-La señora Overland, amaba el jardín-, comentó de pronto North, sacando a Bunny del trance-, ella cuidaba las plantas y se encargaba personalmente de cuidar la tierra donde plantaba los diferentes tipos de plantas que hay aquí. Por eso hay tanta variedad. Sin embargo, desde que ella murió, necesitamos un jardinero y…

North pareció entristecerse mucho de repente. Bunny asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, sin dejarlo continuar.

-Ya veo entonces. Espero hacer un buen trabajo.

-No dudo que lo harás-, lo animó North luego de recuperar un poco el aspecto relajado de su rostro, y luego sacó de su bolsillo un reloj dorado. Miró la hora y soltó un pequeño suspiro-, ahora si me disculpas, te dejo. Debo ir a buscar a mi ahijado para irnos. Te lo presentaré más tarde, en la cena.

-De acuerdo. Gracias-, contestó entonces Bunny, y North hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa, y salió de allí.

Antes de comenzar a hacer cualquier cosa, Bunny comenzó a recorrer el jardín, haciendo nota mental de los tipos de plantas que había en él, las cantidades de agua que necesitaban, qué tipo de abono podía utilizar. Sobre todo, se sorprendió de encontrar la cantidad y variedad de flores, algunas que ni siquiera correspondían al clima del lugar donde estaba, sin embargo, comprendía que los cuidados especiales de la señora de la casa debían haber compensado esto. Algo le llamó la atención en una planta que estaba cerca del muro que limitaba el jardín. Se acuclilló junto al pequeño arbusto, revisando sus hojas. Le parecía que una plaga se estaba comiendo las hojas, pero tenía que revisar un poco mejor para estar segu-

-Hola.

Bunny tardó un poco en ubicar el sonido diferente al de su propia voz que parecía haber perturbado sus pensamientos. No le puso demasiada atención; cuando estaba trabajando el resto del mundo desaparecía para él. Si no le daba importancia, seguro la persona se iría.

-Hola- contestó de una manera más bien seca.

-Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿quién eres?

-E. Aster Bunnymund.

-Eres un Pooka, ¿verdad?

Un pequeño campaneo se dejó escuchar en los desarrollados oídos de Bunny.

Realmente, eran pocos los humanos que se interesaban en saber de los Pookas. No le sorprendía que North supiera cosas acerca de su raza, supuso que como encargado de un lugar así debía estar informado, pero la voz que escuchaba ahora correspondía a la de un muchacho, y era una voz agradable, tenía que admitir. Pero al grano. Los niños y los jóvenes, por regla general, les temían o los odiaban. Rara vez los llamaban por el nombre de su raza, más bien se dirigían a ellos con sobrenombres despectivos como "Orejones", "Roedores", o cosas más genéricas como "fenómeno" o "bestia". El más despectivo que Bunny conocía simplemente no podría perdonarlo nunca; "Lampiño", se les llamaba así porque, supuestamente, parecían conejos a excepción de la falta de pelo corporal. Sin embargo, él sabía que había un significado aún peor que la gente le había dado a ese apodo, de cualquier forma, jamás lo podría pronunciar y si escuchaba a un niño decirlo en seguida le daban ganas de matar a los padres.

Por eso, le sorprendió que la voz del muchacho se dirigiera hacia él de un modo, aunque poco diplomático, amablemente curioso. Pero, de cualquier forma, no se dejó sorprender. A su parecer, era un básico de buena educación que no tenía motivos para halagar.

-Así es. Supongo que tú eres un humano entonces, ¿eh? - replicó sin voltear a verlo, una vez más. Luego de este comentario, escuchó una risa deliciosa que inconscientemente lo hizo sonreír.

-Qué perceptivo- comentó el otro a modo de respuesta, y se notaba lo divertido que estaba en el tono juguetón de su voz-, ¿vas a trabajar aquí? Espero que te guste el jardín, necesita mucho trabajo, pero bien cuidado es precioso.

Bunny no contestó a este comentario.

-Hey, contéstame. Di algo, estoy aburrido-, insistió el otro, y Bunny siguió resistiéndose a contestar con mucho más que un asentimiento con la cabeza o con un sonido que no llegaba a distinguirse desde el interior de su garganta y con la boca cerrada. Estaba tratando de pensar qué plaga podría estar en este arbusto, y más aún, si no estaría propagándose a otras plantas, y tratando de calcular qué remedio sería más eficaz para esto.

\- ¡Oye! No me dejes hablando solo-, se quejó el otro, ahora más parecía que estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche-, vamos, si vas a trabajar aquí todos los días, tenemos que conocernos un poco, ¿no crees? -, Bunny comenzaba a hartarse-, ¡CON-TES-TA-ME!

\- ¿Qué no ves que estoy trabajando? -, preguntó Bunny exasperado, ahora, al fin, dándose la vuelta para mirar de frente al inoportuno muchacho.

Lo que vio frente a él le sorprendió de una manera muy poco usual. Para empezar, el muchacho no estaba de pie frente a él, sino sentado sobre el muro, con los pies colgando hacia abajo. Estaba descalzo, y a través de la poca piel que tenía descubierta- sus pies, sus manos, su rostro-, Bunny pudo observar que era una piel extremadamente pálida, sin mancha alguna. El rostro del muchacho era la cosa más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida, forma definida y delicada a la vez, labios rosas, ojos azules, enormes y enmarcados por unas cejas y pestañas oscuras, contrastantes con el cabello prácticamente blanco, de apariencia suave.

Los Pookas apreciaban la belleza, quizás mucho más que el humano promedio. Bunny había quedado sinceramente complacido al conocer a Toothiana un rato antes, pero ahora, al ver a este muchacho, tuvo la sensación de que jamás antes había visto semejante belleza, ni siquiera entre los elfos, seres legendariamente hermosos.

La expresión confundida del joven hizo que se obligara a sí mismo a salir del letargo. De un salto, el joven se dejó caer del muro y aterrizó en la tierra, sus pequeños pies hundiéndose ligeramente. Se enderezó con gracia y una enorme sonrisa aún iluminaba sus ojos.

-Veo que capté tu atención-, comentó, escondiendo las manos a su espalda y, aproximándose a Bunny, se paró en las puntas de sus pies y acercó su cara a la de él-, me pregunto a qué se debe. No esperabas verme allá arriba, ¿verdad?, North siempre me regaña cuando me subo al muro o escalo árboles. Dice que me arriesgo mucho.

Bunny no contestó. El muchacho comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de él, observándolo en silencio. Luego, se dirigió hacia la planta que había estado observando antes de que él interrumpiera.

-Tiene plaga, ¿no?, mi mamá me enseñó a identificarla cuando era niño, pero nunca aprendí a hacer un buen plaguicida casero como ella- dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y miró a Bunny de nuevo-, ¿tú puedes hacerte cargo?

Bunny siguió sin contestar. La soltura del muchacho le sorprendía aún más que su inquietante belleza élfica. Pareciera que ni siquiera esperaba ahora una respuesta; observaba las hojas de aquella planta con una gran sonrisa. Luego volvió a verlo a él.

-Me llamo Jack. ¿Puedo llamarte Bunny?

Él simplemente asintió y el muchacho se puso nuevamente de pie. Parecía que iba a decirle algo más, pero de pronto un ruido los detuvo a ambos de cualquier cosa.

\- ¡Con que aquí estás, pequeño pillo! - Jack volteó a ver hacia la casa, desde donde venía caminando muy apresuradamente North-, ¿Cómo se te ocurre escaparte de tus clases así? Pitch está muy molesto ahora.

El muchacho se hizo chiquito ante los ojos de North, quien se acercaba a pasos largos y pesados.

Bunny solo observó, sorprendido, cuando llegó a pararse frente a Jack con las manos en jarras a la cintura y observándolo con expresión acusadora.

\- ¿Y bien? Espero una explicación.

-Lo siento, North, es que estaba aburrido. Además, oí a las doncellas decir que un Pooka había sido contratado así que vine a verlo con mis propios ojos.

\- ¡Hey! -ante este comentario, Bunny reaccionó-, en primer lugar, nadie me contrató, estoy aquí porque no tengo opción, y, en segundo lugar, no soy una atracción de circo como para tener que saciar tu curiosidad.

-Veo que ya se conocieron- comentó North, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Algo le decía que esto iba a dar problemas.

-Claro-, sonrió Jack, como si la molestia de Bunny no le causara ni la más mínima impresión-, no me lo hubiera perdido por nada. Además, veo que tiene buen ojo. Localizó una plaga que el jardinero no pudo reconocer en los meses que estuvo aquí.

Bunny iba a decir algo más, pero North lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera contestar algo ante las observaciones del muchacho.

-Eso no justifica que te escapes de tus clases.

\- ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

\- ¿Que renuncie como todos tus otros maestros te parece poco?

Ante esta última respuesta, Jack se limitó a inflar las mejillas y cruzarse de brazos graciosamente, ante la mirada de North que parecía no saber qué más hacer con él. Bunny observaba el intercambio que casi le parecía divertido. North suspiró de un momento a otro, poniéndole punto final al silencio.

-Vamos ya a que te prepares. La reunión social de esta tarde es muy importante, ya luego hablaré con Pitch.

Jack asintió finalmente, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, North volvió a interrumpir.

-Bueno, ya que están ambos aquí los presentaré oficialmente. Bunny, te presento al joven conde Jack Overland, el dueño de este territorio, y mi ahijado.

Todas las piezas del rompecabezas cayeron en orden. Jack volteó a ver a Bunny de nuevo, impresionándolo con su sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, ya nos presentamos, ¿verdad, Bunny?

Bunny asintió.

-Pero no me dijo como puedo llamarlo-, observó, sintiendo que no le quedaba más remedio que adoptar una actitud más humilde. El muchacho comenzó a reír.

-No tienes que ser tan formal, todos me llaman Jack- dijo, y comenzó a caminar junto a North para regresar a la casa-, espero verte más contento en la cena, amargado.

Y con esto, aceleró el paso dejando a Bunny con la boca abierta.

 _¡Pequeño niñato impertinente!  
…_

Para la hora de la cena, Bunny sentía que había avanzado bastante bien en su trabajo, aunque había atendido otras plantas y no se decidía sobre qué hacer sobre las que tenían plaga, que pronto pudo determinar, no era un solo arbusto sino varios los que habían sido afectados.

Una de las doncellas apareció justo cuando comenzaba a ponerse el sol y le comunicó que ya estaba todo listo, así que Bunny entró de regreso a la casa, entró al baño y se lavó muy bien las manos y la cara. Miró sus ropas y esperó que no estuvieran demasiado sucias para la cena, pero supuso que los demás debían comprender su falta de limpieza, después de todo había estado todo el día trabajando en la tierra del jardín.

Cuando llegó al comedor del servicio, una de las jóvenes le indicó un asiento en la mesa para que se sentara. Bunny así lo hizo y esperó, notando que el asiento de la cabecera y el asiento al lado derecho de este estaban desocupados.

Pronto la mayoría de los trabajadores del lugar- unas cinco doncellas y tres jóvenes- estaban sentados a la mesa. Después de un rato Toothiana apareció por la puerta de la cocina, lo saludó alegremente y tomó asiento también.

Luego de un rato, Jack y North aparecieron por la puerta que daba al recibidor, y tan resueltamente como parecía hacer las cosas todo el tiempo, Jack saludó a todos alegremente y tomó asiento en la cabecera de la mesa, North ocupando el lugar que estaba lado de él.

Bunny no pudo controlar la expresión de desconcierto que apareció en su rostro cuando el joven "amo" ocupó una silla entre la servidumbre. Hasta donde él sabía, los humanos eran extremadamente elitistas; jamás se permitirían algo así, y, sin embargo, aquí parecía ser de lo más natural. Como nadie notó su perturbación, Bunny decidió componerse lo más que podía y cenar en la mayor tranquilidad.

Aunque nada de lo que pasara o dejara de pasar en esta mansión era su problema, Bunny no podía evitar sentirse intrigado por la gran diferencia entre el trato que había recibido el día de hoy y el trato que habitualmente recibía de otros seres humanos.

Pronto empezó a haber una plática tranquila y natural entre los que estaban a la mesa. Algunos le hicieron a Bunny algunas preguntas sobre él, su familia, su lugar de origen, entre otras cosas, y aunque se sentía un poco incómodo al principio, tenía que admitir que poco a poco se iba acoplando un poco más al ambiente del lugar.

Después de un rato, cuando la mayoría de los presentes estaban a punto de terminar la cena, Toothiana levantó la mirada como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa y miró a Bunny. Él solo le regresó la mirada, expectante.

-Bunny, me preguntaba si querrías ayudarme a desparasitar los caballos un día de estos. Necesito hacerlo pronto, pero no había conseguido a alguien que me ayudara, y ya que te entiendes con los animales con facilidad…

-Hey, ¿sabes montar? - preguntó de pronto Jack, impidiendo que Bunny pudiera darle una respuesta a Toothiana-, deberíamos salir a dar un paseo mañana. Hace mucho que nadie me acompaña y me aburro mucho.

-Nada de eso Jack., ya tienes un compromiso mañana-, ahora fue turno de North impedir que Bunny pudiera contestar-, temprano en la mañana repondrás la clase con Pitch y luego te prepararás para tu cita.

Un silencio se dejó caer en la mesa. Varios de los empleados se miraron entre ellos con sonrisas cómplices, y Bunny no pudo evitar notar que Jack se ponía rojo y trataba de ocultar la cabeza entre los hombros.

-Así que… ¿otra cita, eh? ¿Quién es la afortunada ahora? - preguntó Toothiana dándole un codazo amistoso, y Sandy pareció intentar levantarse en su silla para ver mejor al muchacho.

-La señorita se llama Lady Elaine-, contestó North luego de largos segundos de silencio incómodo por parte de Jack-, su padre es un duque con muy buena reputación, y está más que ansioso porque su hija encuentre un buen partido. Jack y ella estuvieron conversando en la reunión de esta tarde y Jack la invitó a salir.

Jack, si esto era posible, se puso aún más rojo y se deslizó hacia abajo en su silla.

-Basta de hablar sobre mis asuntos personales-, reclamó entre dientes y eso solo aumentó las risas traviesas de las doncellas.

Bunny trataba de no perder detalle de este intercambio tan inusual a su parecer. Sin embargo, como nadie parecía compartir sus inquietudes, decidió guardarse cualquier comentario para él mismo.

Algo que no podía evitar, y que le provocaba una gran molestia consigo mismo, era el hecho de que por más que quisiera no podía despegar su mirada del joven dueño de todo este territorio; para él, se trataba de una visión casi mística. Al menos, eso parecía ante su mirada poco habituada a que un ser humano desplegara tal belleza sin, al parecer, el más mínimo esfuerzo. Era obvio además que él no se daba cuenta de nada de esto, y Bunny se preguntaba qué efecto tendría si se atrevía en algún momento a expresarle al joven sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, desistió de esta idea casi tan pronto como su mente la produjo, convencido de que, en un mundo tan cuadrado y tan peligroso como el que habían creado los humanos, era riesgoso que una figura masculina expresara este tipo de pensamientos acerca de otra figura masculina. Jack era un hombre, muy a pesar de su belleza angelical. Y eso era algo que Bunny no podía dejar de tener presente en el futuro, al menos mientras estuviera allí.

Se contentó con convencerse a sí mismo de que todos estos pensamientos eran el producto de una profunda y sincera admiración por _la imagen_ del joven. Nada más.

La cena terminó en el mismo tono amistoso en que había empezado, y Bunny acordó con Toothiana a ayudarle con los caballos en cuanto a ella le pareciera conveniente.

Jack fue el primero en ponerse de pie y abandonar la mesa y todos los demás lo siguieron poco a poco.

Bunny se quedó atrás, pues North le dijo que lo llevaría a la que sería su habitación mientras estuviera allí.

.

.

.

North tomó una lámpara y lo guio a través del pasillo del piso de abajo. Las doncellas y los demás empleados ya habían entrado a sus habitaciones, nada más faltaba él.

La última habitación era la única que al parecer estaba desocupada, y North se la mostró a Bunny no sin antes disculparse por el polvo que pudiera encontrar en los muebles. Hacía algún tiempo que nadie ocupaba esta habitación después de todo. Sobre la cama, ya estaba el cambio de ropa con que Bunny había llegado, además de su cinturón con sus herramientas y una bolsa con unas pocas pertenencias.

En la pared frente a la cama, estaba un sencillo ropero de dos puertas, y en la pared del fondo había una ventana que daba al jardín. Debajo de la ventana había una sencilla mesa con una silla a modo de escritorio.

No era la gran cosa, pero tampoco parecía incómodo. De hecho, era más de lo que Bunny se hubiera atrevido a esperar y se dijo a si mismo que _algo_ debía haber en toda esta bondad que no podía terminar de aceptar del todo. Todo era demasiado bueno para que no hubiera trampa alguna.

North se retiró y dándole las buenas noches, lo dejó solo con sus pensamientos.

Bunny guardó sus cosas en el ropero y luego se dejó caer en la cama, no exactamente cansado sino más bien algo sobrepasado por la situación.

Comenzó a pensar en todos los compromisos que tendría que aplazar con su familia mientras estuviera aquí. Decidió que tan pronto pudiera buscaría el modo de mandarle un mensaje a su madre y le hablaría acerca de su situación.

Hizo todo lo posible por convencerse a sí mismo de que esto no estaba tan mal, sin embargo, su situación era peligrosa. Sabía que, si cometía cualquier error, los humanos -quienes fueran-, tratarían de matarlo. Simplemente no podía confiarse. Por buenos que fueran con él, por mucha bondad que hubiera recibido durante este largo día, había una regla que por generaciones los Pookas se habían encargado de recordarse unos a otros sin ninguna excepción; _Rodeado de humanos, un Pooka nunca estará seguro._

Por fuertes y sabios que fueran, las personas de su tribu no podían combatir tan abiertamente a la raza humana. Los humanos los superaban en número a razón de diez a uno. No había ningún motivo- no que Bunny supiera-, por el cual valiera la pena arriesgarse.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que Bunny siguió haciendo algunos cálculos para garantizar su supervivencia. De pronto, sin advertirlo, comenzó a sentir un frío casi glacial.

Un poco confundido por el cambio tan repentino, se cubrió con el edredón de la cama y decidió tratar de dormir. Sin embargo, el frío no se detenía en lo más mínimo; le calaba hasta los huesos. Pasaron algunos minutos y llegó un momento en que se volvió intolerable; no podía dejar de temblar, los dientes le castañeaban y sin duda alguna, le estaba siendo imposible conciliar el sueño. Luego de un buen rato se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana esperando ver un halo de nieve cubriendo todo el exterior; sin embargo, afuera la noche era clara y tranquila. Pegó su mano al vidrio de la ventana y lo sintió tibio.

Por un momento se asustó pensando que el frío solo era cosa suya, algo de su cuerpo; quizás estaba enfermándose, sin embargo, caminó hacia la puerta y al cerrar su mano en el picaporte lo sintió como si estuviera hecho de hielo. Esto no era solo cosa suya.

Salió de la habitación un tanto confundido, preguntándose si alguien más habría sentido lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo. Sin embargo, la casa entera parecía estar dormida.

Caminó por el pasillo en medio de la oscuridad. Pensó en ir a buscar quizás una manta extra, pero no recordaba exactamente donde estaba la lavandería. Su segunda opción era ir a la cocina y encender algo de fuego con qué calentarse. Simplemente no podía seguir soportando el frío que sentía en estos momentos, era tanto y tan profundo que lo asustaba.

De pronto, del otro lado del oscuro pasillo, vio una luz. Una luz amarilla que se acercaba apoco a poco a él. La visión parecía extraña...quizás estaba medio dormido porque lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue un fantasma.

\- ¿Bunny?

Y, sin embargo, fue la voz de Jack la que llenó las paredes del pasillo. Bunny respiró profundo, tratando de pretender que no se sentía embargado por aquella suave voz.

Se acercó un poco más, y finalmente, se encontró frente a él. Tomó la mano de Jack, que sostenía una lámpara, y la hizo un poco hacia atrás de manera que la luz quedaba junto a su cara y no frente a ésta. Era mucho más fácil verlo así.

Las luces y las sombras delinearon su rostro perfecto y Bunny tuvo la idea vaga de que la imagen frente a sus ojos bien podría parecer una pintura. Jack lo observó un momento antes de que él se sintiera demasiado consciente de dos cosas.

Uno, ya no sentía frío.

Dos, llevaba un buen rato sujetando la mano de Jack sobre la lámpara.

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó de pronto Jack, al parecer, sin prestar demasiada atención al hecho de que sus manos estaban casi enredadas una con la otra.

-Yo…de pronto sentí mucho frío y salí a…a buscar una manta o algo…- contestó Bunny, medio tartamudeando, demasiado consciente de que, de hecho, esta no era una situación normal. Él no era el tipo de persona que iba por contacto corporal de manera tan sencilla, incluso si alguien le generaba tanta admiración como lo había hecho Jack. De hecho, al contrario. Las obras de arte, para él, eran intocables.

-Es normal…a veces hace mucho frío por las noches- explicó el joven, y Bunny creyó ver una pequeña pizca de incomodidad en su rostro-, solo por ratos. Pero si te da mucho frío, en tu ropero debe haber mantas, y si no las encuentras, debe haber algunas en la lavandería.

Jack levantó sus ojos hacia Bunny, y este asintió. Un silencio un poco incómodo se instaló entre ellos, pero Bunny no se retiró porque sentía algo en la atmósfera que le impedía moverse. Estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que Jack iba a decirle algo.

Podría llamarlo instinto. No estaba seguro. Pero Jack de pronto cambió su expresión, respiró profundo y luego soltó el aire antes de hablar.

-Me preguntaba si…si podrías ayudarme a armar un ramo para mi cita de mañana. La chica con la que voy a salir…es muy linda, y me sentiría mal de no llegar con un regalo apropiado para ella.

Bunny asintió y Jack le agradeció en voz baja. Finalmente, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y le dio las buenas noches. Se dio la vuelta y salió de allí.

Bunny se sintió intrigado por esta aparición. Era como haber visto a un fantasma.

Iba a ir a la lavandería a buscar unas mantas, pero apenas iba a comenzar a caminar se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía nada de frío, justo como había notado antes. Entonces decidió volver a su habitación y tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Por alguna razón, la perspectiva de armar ese ramo para la cita de Jack no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

 **Continuará…**

 **¿A quién le gusta la idea de que Jack tenga una cita…con una chica? La verdad a mí no pero todo es con fines de la trama :p**

 **Por lo pronto por parte de Bunny ya hay cierto interés, aunque muy centrado en lo físico, veremos cómo se desarrolla.**

 **Y una cosa más, Pitch no va a ser villano esta vez, al menos por el momento no me lo parece. Y finalmente, si tienen alguna duda, o comentario…ya saben, Read and Review :DDD**

 **Esta semana tengo un examen muy importante, por eso quería publicar esto ya, porque si no lo sacaba de mi sistema no iba a poder concentrarme.**

 **Deséenme suerte! :D**

 **Aoshika October**


	2. Complicidad

_HOLAAA!  
Al fin el segundo capítulo! De verdad, ya estaba más que ansiosa por terminarlo y subirlo. Espero que les agrade._

 _No tengo mucho qué decir salvo que intentaré no tardar tanto la próxima vez. Y por cierto, gracias por sus ánimos para mi examen, espero que me haya ido bien :D_

 _Disc. RotG no me pertenece._

 _Sin advertencias por hoy._

 _Los invito cordialmente a leer :D_

 **Stay With You**

 **Capítulo 2: Complicidad**

Bunny se levantó temprano esa mañana y esperó a que el baño estuviera desocupado para asearse. Una vez que estuvo listo, fue al desayuno, que transcurrió de la misma manera que la cena del día anterior con la única excepción de que Jack y North no se encontraban con los demás.

Al terminar, se retiró a hacer algunas labores del día.

La noche, luego de aquel incidente, había transcurrido tranquila; un oscuro silencio que le permitió a Bunny simplemente dormir como tanto le hacía falta. Hacía algunos meses que no dormía en una cama. No era algo que necesitara en su vida diaria, podía vivir sin eso, pero como cualquier persona, jamás renegaría de un poco de comodidad extra. Por el momento, sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era adaptarse a este estilo de vida y esperar.

Las primeras horas de la mañana transcurrieron de lo más tranquilas y Bunny se la pasó concentrado en las plantas que tenía que cuidar. Le pidió a una de las doncellas algo con lo cual escribir y comenzó a hacer una lista de pendientes y priorizarlos de la manera más conveniente. Luego, fue a la pequeña bodega de herramientas e hizo un inventario de lo que había y de lo que hacía falta. Hizo una anotación extra; tendría que preguntarle a alguien- a North, supuso-, dónde se compraban estas cosas y si podría ir él mismo o si tendrían que mandar a alguien más.

Era apenas un poco antes de mediodía cuando Bunny sintió unos ligeros pasos atrás de él. Se dio la vuelta sin demasiado interés y fue entonces que miró a Jack. A diferencia del día anterior, parecía estar mucho más contenido y concentrado; no estaba descalzo y de hecho sus ropas daban la impresión de que había hecho un esfuerzo extra para verse presentable. El joven le hizo una pequeña sonrisa antes de saludar, y a Bunny le dio la impresión de que se quedaría parado sin decir nada; al menos eso pensó hasta que Jack se aclaró la garganta y un pequeño tinte rojo apareció por sus mejillas.

-Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme ya con lo del ramo. Debo irme en diez minutos.

Como si hubiera salido de una especie de trance, Bunny procesó la solicitud en su mente y finalmente recordó la única posible razón por la cual Jack pudiera estar aquí con él. Rápidamente, tomó sus tijeras y recorrió algunos de los arbustos de flores, murmurando para sí mismo qué colores quedarían mejor y preguntándose en voz baja qué podría gustarle a una chica.

-¿Tienes idea de cuáles son sus flores favoritas?- le preguntó a Jack mientras juntaba unas cuantas flores pequeñas para acompañar el resto del ramo.

-En realidad no, no la conozco muy bien.

Bunny pensó un momento y decidió que unas rosas serían la apuesta más segura. Clásico y sin pérdidas. Quizás en rojo serían muy arriesgadas, pero las de color rosa tendrían un impacto igual de agradable y mucho menos directo. Rápidamente, limpió los tallos de las rosas más bellas que encontró para quitarles las espinas y las ató con un lazo que había apartado por allí. Las complementó con unas flores pequeñas en colores blanco y amarillo, y procuró acomodarlas de manera que el ramo se viera equilibrado y brillante.

-Consigue un listón para que se vean bien-, le recomendó a Jack al entregarle el ramo.

Por un momento Bunny se imaginó cómo se vería la escena vista desde lejos. Estaba depositando en las manos del joven un ramo de flores, y él había extendido sus bellas manos blancas para tomarlo. Jack sonreía, encantado con el sencillo pero hermoso resultado. Las rosas eran poco menos que perfectas y contrastaban tan bellamente con su piel que Bunny casi sintió la necesidad de no soltarlas, y quedarse simplemente observando en silencio tal hermosura.

El hechizante momento terminó casi tan pronto como había empezado. Jack le agradeció con una sonrisa amplia, obviamente sin darse cuenta de lo significativa que podría ser esta situación.

Si Bunny le estuviera dando el ramo _a él_. Si las mejillas de Jack se enrojecieran. Si Bunny fuera libre de simplemente decirle que…

-Suerte con tu cita.

Jack le guiñó un ojo, le dio las gracias de nuevo y salió de allí. A Bunny solo le quedó verlo irse.

…

Pasaron quizás un par de semanas en las que Bunny comenzó a habituarse a las costumbres y la rutina de la casa y sus habitantes. Sabía las horas de comida, por ejemplo, y también sabía ya los nombres de las doncellas y de los mozos, sus ocupaciones y dónde podía encontrar a cada uno en qué momento. Sus ratos de descanso, ya que nadie realmente supervisaba su trabajo, era una hora después de la comida y algunos minutos a media tarde, un rato antes de la cena.

Los pocos contactos que había vuelto a tener con Jack eran breves y se limitaban a algunas palabras. El joven no había vuelto a irrumpir en el jardín y por lo que sabía, casi siempre era porque se encontraba estudiando o en alguna reunión social en el pueblo. O en una cita.

Cuando no estaba en el jardín, Bunny se estaba acostumbrando a pasar más tiempo con las doncellas o los mozos en la cocina, ayudando en lo que necesitaran, o con Sanderson en su oficina, ayudándolo con las cuentas.

Tooth había estado algo ocupada con otros asuntos así que aún no habían vacunado a los caballos, y North parecía estar agobiado y mucho más preocupado que Jack por sus citas, asegurándose de que todos los planes que hacían estuvieran afinados a la perfección.

En estas dos semanas, Bunnymund había hecho al menos cinco ramos más para la chica, cada uno más bello que el anterior. Jack siempre los recibía con una sonrisa y le agradecía por su ayuda, y luego se iba de allí sin mencionar una palabra más.

Con el paso de los días, Jack no parecía tan entusiasmado con las flores como al principio, aunque su expresión agradecida no desaparecía, a Bunny no le costaba trabajo alguno notarlo. Cada vez que se daba cuenta, Bunny suspiraba y agitaba la cabeza, molesto por enojarse por algo así, y luego se ponía de nuevo a trabajar.

…

Esa noche, luego de la cena, Bunny se acercó a North. Necesitaba hablar con él y probablemente no encontraría mejor oportunidad para hacerlo, pues el hombre siempre parecía estar ocupado excepto en estos pocos minutos.

-North…necesito mandar un mensaje a mi madre y al resto de mi familia-, expresó, yendo al punto rápidamente-, ellos me esperan pronto en casa. Deben saber por qué me he retrasado.

Se habían detenido en el pasillo del piso inferior, mientras North revisaba que todas las doncellas y los mozos se fueran a sus cuartos, y que todas las puertas estuvieran bien cerradas para pasar la noche. Con el llavero en la mano, North parecía buscar alguna llave en específico y realmente no pareció darle demasiada importancia a la solicitud excepto porque ambos sabían bien lo problemático que podía ser para Bunny comunicarse con su familia.

-¿Tienes algún plan?- preguntó, volteando a verlo-, debes saber tan bien como yo que no es un asunto fácil.

Lo cierto es que Bunny había estado pensándolo todo el día.

-Lo tengo, pero es algo difícil- explicó-, tengo un conocido que debe estar en el pueblo ahora. Si puedo ir y hablar con él, él podría encontrar la forma de llevar la carta a mi madre. Me debe un par de favores, no creo que se niegue. Pero dada la situación, no puedo bajar al pueblo yo solo.

North se quedó unos momentos con aire pensativo y luego asintió.

-Tienes razón. Se me ocurre que nos acompañes alguna vez que Jack tenga una cita con Lady Elaine. Puedes escabullirte unos minutos y listo.

La idea no le apetecía especialmente, pero si era su única forma de ir al pueblo sin ser encarcelado, supuso que tomaría la opción. Así que aceptó y luego se fue a dormir.

Desde el primer día que había pasado allí, Bunny no había experimentado otra vez ese frío extraño e insoportable de la primera noche, sin embargo, sí unos cuantos fríos fuera de lugar en medio de una noche calurosa. Se preguntaba cuál podía ser la causa, pero, con muchas otras cosas que sucedían allí, a nadie parecía importarle demasiado esto, así que decidió que sería una de las varias situaciones que probablemente se quedarían sin respuesta.

.

.

.

Bunny estaba trabajando esa mañana en el jardín, como siempre, cuando escuchó unos pasos a su espalda. Al darse la vuelta, se encontró a Jack detrás de él, mirándolo con una sonrisa mucho más amplia y sincera de lo que había sido en días anteriores. Se quedó quieto, esperando sus palabras sin querer perder por nada la pose de respeto que había adoptado desde el primer día hacia él.

-Hola Bun,- habló el joven en su tono animado de siempre-, Tooth y yo vamos a sacar los caballos un rato, ¿nos acompañas?

Jack venía vestido con un elegante traje de montar, y Bunny, con su ropa de trabajo, se sintió extremadamente incómodo a su lado. A Jack, sin embargo, no pareció importarle este hecho.

-Sólo lávate un poco. Iremos un rato a las orillas del bosque.

…

Cuando Bunny llegó a la caballeriza, ya se había lavado las manos y la cara. Tooth y Jack estaban terminando de ponerles la montura a tres hermosos caballos; un caballo negro, uno gris y una yegua rubia con la crin bellamente trenzada.

-Qué bueno que decidieras venir- le dijo la mujer mientras terminaba de ensillar a la yegua-, es bueno que los animales te conozcan un poco antes de que me ayudes a vacunarlos.

Jack se acercó llevando al caballo negro por las bridas, y Bunny lo admiró en silencio.

-Te presento a mi buen amigo, Trueno-, le dijo el joven, dándole al animal unas pocas palmaditas en el cuello, y luego señaló a los otros dos-. La yegua de Tooth se llama Arena, y el que tú vas a montar se llama Niebla.

Jack se refería al grande y fuerte caballo gris que estaba un poco más allá, de apariencia un poco huraña.

-Jack, creí que tú montarías a Niebla. Sabes que no responde bien con los extraños-, dijo Tooth, acercándose preocupadamente a Jack. Éste pareció desechar el comentario con mucha facilidad, y simplemente volteó a ver a Bunny con actitud desafiante y una irresistible sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.

-Veremos qué tan cierto es que los _Pookas_ se llevan bien con la naturaleza.

De un salto, Jack montó a Trueno y salió galopando de allí. Un poco molesta por la escena, o al menos eso parecía, Tooth subió en la espalda de Arena y le gritó, pidiéndole que no los dejara atrás.

Bunny por su parte, decidió que no tenía prisa. Aunque el comentario retador de Jack le había calado un poco, les tenía mucho respeto a los animales, y si este tal Niebla tenía fama de ser un caso difícil no se iba a arriesgar demasiado.

Se acercó lentamente al animal, que pastaba a unos metros de él sin ponerle atención. Se acercó hasta estar dentro de su límite de visión y esperó a que el caballo notara su presencia primero. Niebla levantó hacia él su cabeza y lo observó fijamente con sus ojos enormes y negros, como si le preguntara qué demonios hacía allí parado.

Bunny se acercó más y el caballo dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, y en su mirada pudo percibir advertencia, amenaza. Bunny extendió un poco sus brazos hacia él y dio otro paso, y el caballo se encabritó, se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y relinchó con fuerza, listo para pisotearlo o para huir inmediatamente. Bunny se percató de su error y se detuvo, bajó los brazos y se inclinó lentamente, tratando de lucir lo menos amenazador posible.

Después de unos segundos sin que ocurriera nada más, el caballo pareció calmarse, y Bunny se quedó quieto, tratando de moverse aún más lentamente de ser posible para no volver a causar la furia del animal.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Unos minutos antes, había tomado unos cubos de azúcar de unos costales cerca de la caballeriza. Sintió que se granulaban un poco entre sus dedos, pero no tuvo problemas en sacarlos casi enteros y sostenerlos en sus manos, un poco más cerca que antes del rostro del poco amistoso animal.

Niebla pareció reconocer las pequeñas y brillantes piedras en la mano del desconocido, porque al menos le dio la impresión a Bunny de que estaba bajando la guardia por la forma en que su espalda y sus grandes músculos parecían relajarse ligeramente. Se acercó un poco más, lentamente.

Niebla estiró su cuello y alcanzó a tomar un terrón de la mano de Bunny, pero éste la retiró antes de que pudiera alcanzar los demás, sacándolos de su alcance. Niebla bufó, pero no cedió cuando Bunny se acercó lo suficiente para acariciar su crin con una mano, y ofrecerle un terrón más con la otra. Tomó repetir el procedimiento dos o tres veces más antes de que el caballo dejara de bufar cada vez que Bunny se acercaba más a él.

Al cabo de diez minutos más, Bunny pudo montar a Niebla y salir a buscar a los otros sin problema alguno.

.

.

.

-Apuesto a que no logró ni acercarse a él.

-Fue muy cruel de tu parte Jack. Sabes lo agresivo que puede ser Niebla cuando se enoja.

-No te preocupes, no creo que sea tan testarudo como para no rendirse cuando vea lo que ese caballo puede hacer.

Bunny sonrió al escuchar la voz divertida de Jack. Estaban él y Tooth tan distraídos en su conversación, que en ningún momento oyeron los suaves pasos de Niebla a sus espaldas.

Bunny tenía que admitir que, una vez hecha una conexión con él, Niebla era un animal increíble; veloz y silencioso, determinado y práctico, justo como a él le gustaba. No parecía querer gastar su tiempo y sus energías en estética inútil; aunque era un animal de paseo, cualquiera diría que había sido criado como un animal de guerra o de trabajo. No había tenido dificultades en hacerse entender y pronto descubrió que el majestuoso caballo tenía una personalidad bastante parecida a la suya.

Niebla aceleró, pero mantuvo su paso silencioso, y ambos irrumpieron en el camino justo frente a Jack y a Toothiana, dándoles a sus caballos tal susto que se levantaron en sus patas traseras e hicieron un gran escándalo que tardó un buen rato en calmarse. Bunny le dio un poco más de azúcar a Niebla mientras Jack, agitado, trataba de terminar de controlar a Trueno.

-Buen chico.

-¿Cómo lograste que Niebla te dejara montarlo?- preguntó Tooth, con una sonrisa de admiración en el rostro. Jack no hizo comentario alguno.

-Acercándome con cuidado.

Pronto, ambos tomaron la delantera en aquella caminata, dejando a Jack atrás. Él siguió en silencio.

-Cuando era niño, vivimos en una gran pradera por una temporada-, continuó Bunny con su relato, que Toothiana escuchaba atentamente-, mis hermanos y yo salíamos en las mañanas a perseguir caballos salvajes. Los montábamos por la fuerza.

-Esos caballos pueden ser muy peligrosos-, opinó Tooth, asombrada.

-Bueno, eso era algo que no tomábamos en cuenta en ese entonces. ¿Sabes?, los Pookas más jóvenes pueden ser extremadamente soberbios. Creemos mucho en nuestra fuerza, nuestro contacto con la naturaleza y nuestras largas vidas-, Bunny suspiró-, yo también era así, hasta que un día los caballos se pusieron más salvajes que de costumbre, supongo que los hicimos enojar.

Los ojos de Toothiana se abrieron como platos, y si cualquiera de los dos hubiera volteado se habrían percatado de que la expresión de Jack era de gran preocupación. No estaba perdiendo palabra alguna de lo que contaba Bunny.

-Me caí y me rompí un brazo. Algunos otros estuvieron a punto de ser aplastados por la estampida. Fue un susto de muerte- Tooth y Jack soltaron un suspiro de alivio-, como sea, cuando regresamos a casa mi madre y las otras mujeres nos dieron una paliza. Luego me curaron el brazo y no volví a montar por varios meses. Cuando me recuperé, supe que quería aprender a hacerlo bien, sin caer encima del caballo por la fuerza.

-Ya veo. Y en ese sentido, Niebla es como un caballo salvaje, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-Sí,- Bunny le sonrió a Toothiana y ella le devolvió una enorme sonrisa.

De pronto, Arena se agitó. Se detuvo y trató de retroceder. Niebla y Trueno no habían hecho movimiento alguno que indicara inquietud.

-Tranquila, nena-, le dijo Toothiana, tratando de calmarla y hacerla caminar-, tal vez vio una serpiente o algo. Hay muchas alimañas por este camino, pudimos haber ido por…

Toothiana soltó un grito cuando perdió el control y Arena salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Alarmados, Jack y Bunny la siguieron a toda velocidad.

-¡Tooth, salta!- gritó de pronto Jack. Toothiana era muy ágil, ella podía saltar de Arena sin recibir demasiadas heridas, en este momento era más peligroso permanecer arriba de la asustada yegua. Pero Tooth gritó algo ininteligible y tuvieron que pasar varios segundos antes de que Jack entendiera el mensaje; alguna parte de su ropa estaba atorada en la silla.

De pronto Arena dio una vuelta muy súbita y chocó de frente contra Trueno, haciendo que tanto el animal como Jack se tambalearan. Jack se agarró fuerte, y solo fue cuestión de buena fortuna el que no se cayera con el golpe, pero tanto la yegua como la mujer eran otra historia. Atontada por el golpe, Arena seguía buscando un camino para huir sin encontrarlo y sin saber en absoluto de qué estaba huyendo.

-¡Arena, detente!- seguía gritando Tooth, pero era obvio que el animal no iba a obedecer ninguna orden. Trueno había tratado de reponer el paso, pero Jack estaba tan asustado que no encontraba el valor para hacerlo acelerar.

Pronto, Niebla adelantó a Trueno y se puso a la par de Arena por su lado izquierdo. Jack observó cuando Bunny se inclinaba hacia su derecha, estiraba su brazo mientras con la otra mano sujetaba las riendas, y al fin alcanzó a sujetar a Tooth por la cintura, llevándolo con él. Arena corrió aún más rápido y desapareció por un camino del bosque, mientras Bunny hacía que Niebla se detuviera, con Tooth sentada cerca de él.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó mientras la ayudaba a acomodarse en la silla. Toothiana asintió, un poco asustada aún-, hay que volver.

-No puedo regresar sin ella-, replicó Tooth, aún sin reponerse por completo-, Arena nunca se había puesto así, ¿qué tal si le pasa algo?

-Bien, no podemos ir todos a buscarla, se asustará más- ,Bunny se quedó en silencio un momento y luego suspiró-, yo iré por ella. Tú toma a Trueno y regresa con Jack a casa.

-¡Ni hablar!- la voz de Jack se hizo escuchar de repente-, si vas solo al bosque y te ven, te encarcelarán y no podremos hacer nada por ti. Yo iré a buscar a Arena.

-¡Basta de tonterías!-, gritó de pronto Tooth-, tú tampoco puedes ir solo al bosque, Jack. Iré yo, si en alguien confía Arena es en mí. Llevaré a Niebla conmigo, es el más veloz.

-¿Estás segura?-, preguntó Bunny, mirando por encima de su hombro.

-Lo estoy, no te preocupes. Conozco a mis caballos. Ustedes esperen por mí en casa y por favor, ten preparada comida y agua para mi niña. Estaremos bien.

Bunny suspiró, y bajó de la montura aún sin estar completamente seguro de esto. Pronto, Tooth y Niebla desaparecieron en el camino, dejando atrás a Bunny y a Jack en un regreso a casa no anticipado.

-Sube-, indicó Jack y Bunny obedeció sin pensar realmente en ello, cosa de la que pronto se arrepintió. La espalda de Jack acomodada contra su pecho era algo que no esperaba, _al menos no en el corto plazo_ , y la manera en que sus brazos envolvieron los de Jack para tomar las riendas del caballo lo tomó hasta a él mismo por sorpresa-. Ehm…no, espera, - protestó Jack y levantó los codos para que Bunny retirara los brazos.

-Lo siento yo… ¿cómo quieres que…?- preguntó Bunny, dirigiendo las manos hacia su cintura, pero se quedó a medias al darse cuenta de que la incomodidad sería la misma. Jack parecía que no se daba cuenta de todos los lugares en donde ahora sus cuerpos estaban en contacto, el cuerpo pequeño de Jack, tan fácil de tocar, tan a la mano, tan frío, tan suave, era demasiado tentador y Bunny pensó que esto era demasiado peligroso.

Y quizás Jack se dio cuenta, al menos inconscientemente, de que había algo raro en todo esto, pues Bunny solo tuvo un momento para percibir su aura gélida antes de que esta casi se volviera realidad, perceptible, palpable, saboreable. Jack volteó, mirándolo sobre su hombro, y Bunny se dio cuenta de que quizás estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

Aunque no había hecho nada. No lo había tocado. No había insinuado nada.

Pero, aun así, el contacto era demasiado. Como ya de por sí fuera algo grave, y por supuesto, totalmente ajeno para ambos.

-Mejor…mejor debería ir a pie.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

…

Llevaban unos pocos minutos de caminata por el bosque cuando Jack rompió el silencio.

-Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste allá. Yo me congelé. Pero tú actuaste…y salvaste a Tooth. Estoy feliz por eso.

Bunny levantó la mirada hacia él.

-Gracias, fue u-

-Pero no deberías acercarte tanto a ella así nada más- le interrumpió de pronto-. Es una mujer casada, ¿sabes? A North no le hubiera gustado ver algo así.

Bunny volteó a ver a Jack, pero ya que este estaba volteando a ver hacia otro lado, no tuvo una sola pista de qué podría estar pasando por su cabeza mientras decía estas palabras.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? La estaba ayudando. Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.

Jack no contestó. Bunny sintió algo extraño en el ambiente, una cierta tensión que realmente jamás antes había experimentado. En silencio, siguieron caminando por un largo tramo antes de que Jack volviera a hablar.

-Como sea, gracias por venir con nosotros. Lamento lo del caballo. Solo quería jugarte una pequeña broma…es decir…pensaba volver luego de un rato y ayudar, no hubiera querido que te perdieras el paseo.

-¿No pensaste en lo peligrosos que son los animales cuando están molestos?- preguntó Bunny de pronto, no enojado, pero sí bastante inquieto por la manera en que Jack estaba hablando, llena de pesar, pero sobre todo por el comentario que anteriormente había hecho sobre Toothiana-, todo mundo dice que eres un chico muy bueno, Jack. No quisiera pensar que has tenido engañados a todos.

Jack no contestó nada, y siguieron en silencio hacia la casa.

Desmontaron, llevaron a los caballos de regreso a sus lugares y les dieron de comer. Jack se metió a la casa a toda velocidad, y aunque Bunny comprendía el porqué de su perturbación, no sabía por qué se sentía así. Tan…tan…

…

Tooth llegó menos de una hora después, y Bunny la esperaba sentado en unas pacas de paja junto con North, a quien había detenido dos o tres veces de salir corriendo a buscar a su esposa luego de haberle descrito lo ocurrido en el bosque. Tooth venía montada sobre Niebla, y traía de las riendas a Arena, la cual se veía cansada y marchaba con la cabeza baja.

-Se atoró en unos arbustos, estaba tan asustada que fue muy difícil sacarla- explicó la mujer-, por eso me tardé. Pero no estaba muy lejos.

Mientras ella y North conversaban, o más bien, mientras North se aseguraba de que estuviera con vida y no fuera una visión fantástica- a lo cual Bunny solo podía sonreír-, él se ocupó de dar de comer y beber tanto a Niebla como a Arena. Niebla estaba tranquilo y se estaba portando bastante cooperador, pero Arena no parecía estar más calmada que antes. Finalmente, logró hacer que comiera y la metió en su casilla, a lo que ella casi en seguida se quedó dormida.

.

.

.

Los días siguieron pasando y Bunny seguía haciendo ramos para las citas de Jack. Pronto, la sonrisa dejó de aparecer, y Bunny se preguntaba por qué.

.

.

.

Un día luego de la cena, Jack fue el primero en terminar, y al pasar a lado de Bunny su plato cayó al suelo. Luego de rechazar la ayuda de uno de los mozos, ambos se inclinaron a levantarlo, y mientras Bunny ayudaba a recoger los pedazos, Jack le agradeció en voz baja y sin que nadie viera, puso un papel en su mano antes de salir de allí rápidamente.

Bunny guardó el papel en un bolsillo. Cuando terminó de cenar, llevó su plato a la cocina, y aprovechó la soledad para leer el papel.

 _Ve al ático y sube la escalera al techo. No tardes._

No había ninguna explicación ni nada que le diera una pista de porqué Jack querría algo así, pero Bunny supuso, tanto por su posición en la casa como por la situación de tensión que había entre los dos, que lo mejor que podía hacer era obedecerle.

Aunque no le gustaran para nada las alturas.

.

.

.

Bunny subió al ático. Nunca había ido allí, de hecho, ni siquiera había alguna vez subido al segundo piso de la casa, mucho menos más arriba. Pero lo pasó por alto. Simplemente llegó allí y se dispuso a buscar a Jack.

Dentro del ático había cajas y muebles viejos, todo estaba empolvado y había un aire ligeramente tétrico a su alrededor. Bunny no se sintió amenazado ni intimidado por eso, de hecho, apreciaba las cosas viejas. Para él, todo tenía una historia. Aún si tuviera que estar aquí adentro haciendo inventario de todo lo que estaba viendo a su alrededor, bueno…no le importaría demasiado.

Pronto encontró una puerta de madera en el techo bajo del ático. A esta puerta se llegaba por medio de unas escaleras. Sujetó el anillo, le dio una vuelta y empujó hacia arriba. Subió las escaleras y sin mucho problema se encontró afuera.

Había un aire fresco que le cayó bastante bien. Pronto se alejaron de sus sentidos los olores y la calidez de la cocina y en cambio se encontró con la frialdad del bosque soplando sobre la casa, y un poco más allá, sobre el tejado, la silueta de Jack contra la noche estrellada.

Bunny respiró profundo tratando de controlar el vértigo. Cómo odiaba las alturas. Pero tenía la sensación de que no debía dejar de lado esta posible conversación. Jack…le caía bien. Y no quería que hubiera malentendidos entre ellos.

-Hey, Bun. Ven, siéntate.

Bunny gateó lentamente a donde estaba Jack; no se atrevía aponerse de pie. A Jack esto debió parecerle muy gracioso, porque una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro; ahí donde Bunny sabía que hacía algunos días que no estaba. Finalmente llegó a su lado y se sentó; Jack se quedó en silencio viendo hacia el frente.

El paisaje del bosque era tranquilo en aquella noche fresca. Los árboles se mecían lentamente y el aire olía dulce, probablemente porque las doncellas, en la cocina, comenzaban a poner en el horno un pan que tenía que hornearse toda la noche. Bunny por un momento se olvidó de lo que estaba haciendo allí en primer lugar y dejó sus pensamientos vagar mientras miraba hacia el bosque, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas. El mensaje para su madre, la aceptación de su nueva y problemática situación, y la cantidad de sentimientos extraños que le producían esta casa y sus habitantes estaban en primer lugar de su lista.

Y entre ellos, la voz de Jack tenía un lugar suficientemente importante como para sacarlo de sus pensamientos casi en seguida.

-¿Bunny? Te pedí que vinieras porque…

Bunny volteó a ver a Jack, que estaba sentado sin dejar de ver hacia adelante, abrazando sus rodillas.

-Te pedí que vinieras porque quería pedirte disculpas- dijo finalmente, luego de dudar por largo rato-, por lo que te dije cuando fuimos al bosque. Y también por haberte dejado a propósito con Niebla. En realidad, no tengo ninguna justificación para mis comentarios y… bueno, es todo. Lo siento.

Bunny frunció el ceño y se quedó pensativo por unos segundos. A decir verdad, aquella situación no había pasado a mayores y a Bunny no le importaba demasiado, lo que le hacía pensar que, o a Jack sí le importaba mucho, o en realidad quería hablar de otra cosa y esto era solo un pretexto.

Así que se encogió de hombros y contestó lo único que se le vino a la mente:

-No hay problema. ¿Hay…alguna otra razón por la que quisieras que viniera…?

Jack no contestó en seguida. Bunny observó como sus párpados bajaban lentamente, como si fuera a quedarse dormido en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió fue que Jack respiró profundo y luego dejó salir el aire.

-Todos los días, suelo venir aquí un rato, por las noches. Vengo para estar solo-, dijo, aunque eso no era exactamente lo que Bunny le había preguntado-, se siente bien pasar el tiempo aquí, y relajarme antes de ir a dormir.

Bunny, un poco mareado ya por la altura, se echó para atrás y acomodó los brazos detrás de la cabeza a modo de almohada. Era mucho más agradable ver el cielo arriba de él que recordar a qué altura se encontraba. También, desde donde estaba, podía ver la espalda encorvada de su anfitrión frente a él.

-Yo solo… tú y yo no nos conocemos muy bien así que…pensé que quizás podrías ayudarme. Tal vez seas más objetivo que North o cualquiera de los demás.

Bunny no contestó nada, pero se enderezó lentamente, dobló las piernas, abrazando las rodillas igual que Jack y lo observó atentamente por unos segundos.

-¿Con qué quieres que te ayude?

-La chica con la que he estado saliendo…a la que le llevo las flores.

-¿Sí…?

-Creo que le voy a pedir que se case conmigo.

Hubo un silencio bastante pesado que duró unos segundos, durante los cuales, Bunny se preguntó qué podía decir, y mientras tanto, trató de imaginarse a Jack con cualquier persona, a lo cual falló miserablemente porque no alcanzaba a imaginar con quién un joven tan bello como Jack podía hacer una pareja adecuada. Por otro lado, se encontró a sí mismo imposibilitado de producir cualquier pensamiento coherente. No entendía qué parte jugaba él en todo esto. Y en realidad, no sabía si deseaba entender. Pero, aun así, recordándose su posición y su situación actual, decidió preguntar.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Quería saber tu opinión.

Ciertamente, la vida estaba siendo caprichosa e injusta con él últimamente.

-No sé si mi opinión te pueda ser útil, Jack. Yo solo soy un sirviente, y no te conozco bien, ni tu situación. No hay nada que pueda decirte que te ayude.

Jack volteó a ver a Bunny de golpe, como si hubiera dicho algo inaceptable.

-¿Qué necesitas saber?- preguntó bruscamente, alzando la voz, casi como reproche.- Necesito casarme pronto. Necesito encontrar a alguien que pueda estar conmigo y que me quiera. He encontrado a una joven hermosa que la pasa bien conmigo y que sería una esposa perfecta pero no sé qué hacer. No sé si ella es… a quien he estado esperando.

Dicho esto, Jack volvió a mirar hacia el frente y a abrazar sus rodillas. Luego, Bunny lo escuchó suspirar y murmurar algo al aire. Bunny volvió a recargarse ligeramente hacia atrás, sintiéndose incómodo; esto no era algo para lo que hubiera estado preparado, nunca. Y además, la actitud de Jack seguía poniéndolo entre la espada y la pared.

Parecía que el joven esperaba mucho de él, pero no sabía exactamente qué.

Como si quisiera que lo comprendiera, o que supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando, algo que, por supuesto, estaba completamente fuera de su capacidad actual.

\- ¿A quién has estado esperando?- preguntó, recordando lo último dicho por el joven. Jack tardó apenas unos segundos en contestar.

-A alguien…va a sonar totalmente cursi y…fuera de lugar, pero… quiero a alguien a quien amar de verdad-, dijo, tartamudeando mientras hablaba-, no quiero tener uno de esos matrimonios forzados, no quiero estar con alguien solo porque sea la "persona adecuada". Pero al mismo tiempo…tengo que encontrar a ese alguien antes de cumplir los 21 años y no sé…no sé si la he encontrado aún.

-Me imagino que…tú crees que es ella.

Jack solo asintió. Bunny se quedó sin palabras por un momento, pensando, realmente interesado ahora, en la cantidad de cosas que debían estar pasando por su mente. Parecía mucho más joven, y por tanto, mucho más perdido y confundido de lo que él había pensado en un principio.

-¿Y por qué estás dudando ahora?

-Ella…ella solo… ella no me conoce bien. Ya hemos salido varias veces juntos, pero siento que no sabe nada de mí…y pareciera que no le interesa saber. Si le pido que se case conmigo, lo hará, de eso no hay duda, pero no sé si lo hará porque realmente le gusto o porque quiere ser… _mi esposa_.

La actitud derrotada de Jack hizo que Bunny se sintiera muy mal por él. En este momento se olvidó por completo de lo mucho que le gustaba su apariencia y su actitud habitual, en este momento, el muchacho parecía estar actuando de una forma mucho más natural que anteriormente, y esto, por supuesto, obligó a Bunny a bajar sus defensas. Por alguna razón, no podía soportar verlo tan triste.

-Ella no te conoce en tu medio habitual, ¿me equivoco?,- al decir esto Bunny, Jack volteó a verlo, interesado en lo que le decía-, seguramente… seguramente has estado guardando las formas, y comportándote de la manera más correcta posible para quedar bien con ella. ¿Pero alguna vez has estado con ella en un lugar donde pudieras ser tú mismo? ¿Le has hablado de las cosas que te gustan? ¿has compartido con ella algún secreto, has bromeado con ella, han pasado por alguna pequeña discusión cuando menos?

Jack no contestó nada.

-¿Ha conocido ella a North? ¿A Toothiana, a Sanderson, a cualquiera de las doncellas y los mozos? ¿Sabe ella que son tu familia y que los amas a todos?

Jack continuó sin contestar.

-Dale la oportunidad de conocerte y de enamorarse verdaderamente de ti. Si ella es la indicada…ninguno de los dos tendrá problemas en darse cuenta. Quizás…invitarla a cenar a casa podría ser una opción.

Hubo otro silencio, largo, pero mucho más cómodo que los anteriores. Bunny observó el cabello de Jack meciéndose con el viento, y tuvo la sensación de que ya iba siendo hora de que todo esto terminara. Aunque de alguna manera extraña, no quería que terminara. Esto era demasiado agradable, estar aquí afuera recibiendo aire fresco. Era como las veces que dormía en el bosque, viendo las estrellas y en silencio.

-¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez, Bunny?

La pregunta de Jack se instauró en alguna parte dentro de la cabeza de Bunny, sacándolo de sus pensamientos e ideas de manera precipitada. Bunny tuvo que pensar y procesar perfectamente las palabras antes de poder hablar. Para cuando lo hizo, pudo voltear a ver a Jack, quien ahora lo miraba fijamente, con la curiosidad reflejada en cada uno de sus etéreos rasgos.

-Alguna vez, Jack. Y fue un noviazgo arreglado, pero ella y yo nos conocimos bien y nos dimos cuenta de que éramos el uno para el otro. Sabíamos que nuestro matrimonio podría ser exitoso.

-…¿Entonces eres casado?-, preguntó Jack, muy asombrado, como consecuencia evidente de todo lo que Bunny acababa de decir. Él solo negó con la cabeza-, pero tienes una prometida…

-Ya no.

Jack abrió la boca como para preguntar otra vez, pero pronto, una de las manos de Bunny la cubrió con firmeza. Jack miró la mano cubriendo sus labios, pero en lugar de intentar liberarse, levantó sus ojos hacia Bunny. Él lo soltó lentamente y se puso de pie para volver al interior de la casa, habiendo olvidado por completo el asunto de su miedo a las alturas.

-No quiero hablar de eso, Jack. Buenas noches.

-Hey, Bun-bun.

Bunny se había dado la vuelta ya, pero el insolente llamado de su "amo" lo hizo voltear a verlo de nuevo. La sonrisa de Jack ahora era más que sincera y muy amable, a diferencia de la sutil travesura que dejaba ver la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Me caes bien. Ojalá pudiéramos platicar más seguido.

Bunny solo asintió. Mientras se daba la vuelta, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero por alguna razón no se pudo permitir que Jack la viera.

.

.

.

La nueva situación dentro de otra nueva situación para él era más que incómoda. Usar ropa "adecuada" para ir con North y Jack al pueblo ya era bastante interesante- por decir lo menos-, pero ir sentado con ellos dentro del carruaje era quizás un poco más incómodo que todo lo demás. Si alguna vez se había subido a un carruaje de humanos, lo había hecho enfrente y afuera, junto al chofer, o agarrado de la parte de atrás, pero jamás dentro y nunca con comodidad.

Pero en realidad, sabía que tenía mucho más qué ganar que perder en esta situación así que debía aguantar.

Temprano, había hecho otro ramo que le había pedido Jack. Había incluido violetas con otras flores pequeñas de un amarillo brillante que contrastaban hermosamente y le daban bastante vida al ramo. Jack lo había amarrado con un listón color rosa fuerte y ahora lo llevaba en sus manos mientras bajaban al pueblo. Uno de los mozos conducía el carruaje, que era jalado por dos hermosos y fuertes caballos, uno negro y otro blanco llamados Cielo y Lucero respectivamente.

Sentado en el carruaje, Jack no parecía estar poniendo atención a el discurso de comportamiento que North le daba, y la verdad es que Bunny también había dejado de escucharlo un rato antes. En realidad, era probable que el muchacho se lo supiera de memoria porque lo vio un par de veces moviendo los labios a la par que North hablaba, reproduciendo sus palabras en silencio. Compartieron una sonrisa cómplice antes de que North por fin se callara, y Jack se ocupó el resto del camino en mirar por la ventana.

La noche anterior, en la cena, había anunciado que invitaría a Lady Elaine a conocer la casa y a cenar con ellos. Aprovecharía esta cita para acordar con ella una fecha adecuada. Bunny pudo observar cómo todos los presentes mostraban una gran alegría, sin embargo, y a pesar de que el mismo Jack tenía una sonrisa en sus labios por la situación, no podía dejar de sentir que algo en todo esto no estaba tan bien como aparentaba. Pero supuso que solo era imaginación suya. Después de todo, solo era un esfuerzo más para encontrar a la esposa de Jack. El amor no se puede forzar, y Bunny estaba más que seguro de que eso el joven lo sabía muy bien y que si las cosas no salían como esperaba, sabría cortar con el asunto por la paz. O al menos esa era la impresión que tenía hasta el momento.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a la plaza del pueblo, donde finalmente los tres ocupantes bajaron. En el caso de Bunny, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su alrededor; las calles, los pequeños negocios, la gente paseando. Había estado aquí un poco antes de llegar a su situación actual. Por supuesto, había llegado de manera muy diferente, lo único que era completamente igual eran las miradas de desdén que estaba recibiendo y a las que se había acostumbrado desde que tuvo que empezar a pasar tiempo en territorios humanos, o sea, siendo muy joven.

Lo primero que hicieron fue esperar a la señorita, que llegó después de unos pocos minutos, también en su carruaje. Cuando descendió, acompañada de una mujer de mediana edad que supuso Bunny debía ser su dama de compañía, pudo comprobar que se trataba de una joven extremadamente hermosa.

Rubia, de piel blanca y ojos azules casi tan bellos como los de Jack, tenía una sonrisa realmente cautivadora, solo que, al saludar a Bunny más por cortesía que por ganas, pudo ver que ésta casi se desvanecía de su rostro. A Bunny no le importó demasiado, pero quizás le importó a Jack, pues se apresuró a presentarlo y a explicarle a la joven que el Pooka era amigo suyo y que no había razones para temerle.

En este punto, Bunny quiso levantar la voz. Le molestó mucho el comentario de Jack, le molestó comprobar que al parecer aquí, en el pueblo, y frente a extraños, Jack se comportaba como si fuera como todos los demás, como si tuviera que cuidarse de él, o como si Bunny fuera digno de ser tratado bien solo por ser "inofensivo".

Pero se recordó a sí mismo la situación de Jack y se dijo que no valía la pena ser tan susceptible. Él sabía que el joven no era así. Él sabía que si su belleza lo había cautivado cuando lo conoció unos días antes, era porque había algo más en él que solo esta belleza física que podía resultar tormentosa; también había algo puro, algo que no sabría describir.

Comenzaron a caminar y pronto pudo ver que Jack y la joven se dedicaban a recorrer las tiendas. A Bunny le dio la sospechosa impresión de que cada vez que entraban a una, Jack iba cargando un paquete o bolsa más de _algo_ para ella, y esto lo podía comprobar porque cada vez ella se mostraba encantada y daba las gracias en repetidas ocasiones. Solo entonces Bunny se dio cuenta de que la dama de compañía era quien llevaba el ramo de flores que anteriormente Jack le había regalado a Lady Elaine, y esta ni volteaba a verlo.

Después de poco más de una hora de recorrido, se detuvieron a almorzar en un pequeño restaurante. Fue aquí que North le dio un codazo a Bunny y le indicó en voz baja que podría aprovechar que se iban a quedar un rato en un solo lugar para ir a buscar a quien podría ayudarle con la carta. Bunny asintió, se excusó -para alivio de la chica y su dama de compañía- y se alejó de allí antes de que pudieran entrar al lugar, no sin antes revisar rápidamente la apariencia de la fachada para no equivocarse en el regreso.

Mientras caminaba, procuraba mantenerse consciente de las calles que iba recorriendo, tratando de recordar el lugar al que debía ir, y finalmente, llegó al lugar en cuya fachada se encontraban pintados toda clase de símbolos, con muchos dijes de piedras semipreciosas colgando del marco de la puerta y con un aroma penetrante a incienso surgiendo del interior.

Bunny apoyó su mano en la puerta medio abierta y la empujó lentamente, inspeccionando un poco el lugar antes de dar otro paso. Todo parecía estar en orden, los muebles, los amuletos, las flores, los frascos viejos en los estantes y todos los artefactos extraños encimados unos sobre los otros dentro de la oscuridad. Avanzó un poco más y finalmente habló.

-Manny. ¿Manny, dónde estás? Necesito tu ayuda.

De la parte trasera de la tienda se acercó una silueta que Bunny, para su alivio, reconoció rápidamente.

El hombre, de apariencia pálida y serena, traía una lámpara en sus manos con la cual comenzó a encender todas las demás, dándole al ambiente un poco más de calidez de la que ya tenía.

-Bunnymund… regresaste pronto. Pensé que ya estarías con tu madre y con tu tribu.

-Se presentó un inconveniente. Necesito tu ayuda.

-…¿Necesitas magia para resolver tu problema? Siempre pensé que tú sabías usarla.

-No, no es cosa de magia-repuso rápidamente, no queriendo perder demasiado tiempo en explicaciones-, necesito que envíes a alguno de tus hombres a llevarle una carta a mi madre y a mis hermanos para que sepan por qué no podré ir. Ha habido un…asunto que me va a tomar bastante tiempo.

El viejo mago -que en realidad no se veía tan viejo como en realidad era-, era su conocido casi desde que era niño. Había sido una suerte encontrarlo precisamente aquí un par de semanas antes cuando hacía años que no sabía nada de su paradero. Ahora suponía que algo de buena suerte había tenido al venir a caer precisamente aquí. Al escuchar lo que Bunny requería de él, Manny pareció sopesar la solicitud mentalmente por un momento antes de tomar un pergamino de uno de los estantes.

-Me gustaría saber dónde se encuentra tu madre ahora, Bunny.

-Debe estar en los bosques del oriente. Creo que no se han movido de allí en unos meses. Espero que, si el mensajero parte hoy mismo, pueda llegar dentro de dos semanas y media, tres semanas máximo.

Manny bajó el pergamino y suspiró.

-Bunny, el respeto que les tengo a ti y a tu familia es mayor de lo que podrías imaginar, y los favores que me han hecho son invaluables. Sin embargo, con la situación actual entre magos y humanos, de aceptar tu petición estaría poniendo a uno de mis muchachos en terrible peligro.

-¿Quieres algo más de mí a cambio de este favor?- preguntó Bunnymund de una manera casi soberbia. Manny negó con la cabeza y luego lo miró un momento.

-Sé que llegado el momento recibiré de ti o de tu familia la amistad absoluta que siempre hemos tenido, y eso es un gran pago. Sin embargo, mi preocupación actual va más allá de este asunto. Puedo _oler_ algo de humano en ti- Bunny levantó las cejas, un poco confundido-, sean quienes sean, Bunny, recuérdalo bien porque tu padre te lo dijo muchas veces. Un Pooka nunca estará completamente seguro rodeado de humanos.

-Mi padre…

-Tu padre no solía equivocarse, Bunnymund, y tu madre tampoco. La situación es delicada. No te confíes.

.

.

.

Bunny no había dicho nada más, solo había sacado del bolsillo el sobre que había preparado con la carta para su madre y se lo entregó a Manny antes de despedirse y partir. Todo el negocio no había tardado más de media hora, así que para cuando regresó al restaurante y le fue permitido sentarse a la mesa con North y la dama de compañía- después de muchas explicaciones y malas caras en la recepción-, apenas iban todos a la mitad de sus comidas, y North había ordenado algo para él que pudo comenzar a comer rápidamente.

Unos metros más allá, estaban Jack y Lady Elaine comiendo solos. Había un agradable ambiente de cordialidad en la escena, y todo parecía ir bien salvo cuando la joven tomó una servilleta y estiró su mano para limpiar el rostro de Jack, acariciando suavemente a un lado de su boca y luego un poco en la barbilla.

A Jack se le iluminaron los ojos. Bunny sintió algo frío en el estómago.

…

Cuando volvieron a los carruajes, subieron las compras al de la joven y ella y Jack se despidieron con un par de besos en las mejillas.

Al abordar de nuevo el carruaje, Jack se veía contento.

-La invité a cenar en casa y dijo que sí. Acordamos que sería mañana.

-Muy bien hecho, Jack, me pareció que hoy ambos estaban mucho más cómodos que en días anteriores- sonrió North, muy animado por el resultado de esa cita-, y eso de invitarla a casa fue una gran idea.

-Bueno, no tomaría el crédito para mí mismo-, contestó, y sin que North se fijara, le guiñó un ojo a Bunny. Bunny le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y se dedicó el resto del viaje a mirar por la ventana.

Vagamente, se preguntó qué fin tendría aquel ramo de flores en manos de esa chica.

Continuará…

Bien, esto de la cita, detesté escribirlo, pero esto es para fines de la trama.

¿Se nota que estos dos comienzan a sentir la tensión? Están hechos el uno para el otro XD así que, ojalá no se hagan tontos por mucho tiempo.

Una última cosa, todo lo de los ramos de flores tiene un **simbolismo** que acabo de darme cuenta de que he estado usando quizás inconscientemente, ¿alguien tiene una idea? Igual lo explicaré en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Ahora, a quienes tienen cuenta en FF les he estado mandando mensaje personal para contestar sus reviews (revisen su inbox XD). Quienes no, aquí voy:**

 **Nelson** : No sé muy bien qué decir ya que estoy más que impactada. Te felicito de aquí al cielo y un millón de vueltas por tu compromiso, de verdad estoy muy contenta por ti ya que sé que te mereces ser feliz, sobre todo a lado de alguien a quien ames. Espero que el futuro te siga sonriendo y que la familia que vas a construir junto con esa persona especial sea unida, duradera y próspera. Mi corazón está contigo, y como siempre, agradezco tus ánimos, tus palabras y por supuesto tu cariño. Espero que me mantengas al tanto de tus preparativos de boda ;) y de nuevo, muchas felicidades por este nuevo gran paso en tu vida. Besos y abrazos para ti, como siempre, con mucho amor.

 **Nekoflove** : Me hace muy feliz que hayas decidido comentar y que te hayan gustados los fics que he escrito anteriormente :D lo de tu manía me parece interesante porque yo hago todo lo contrario, los fics tengo que leerlos terminados y entonces dejar review, XD no me parece bueno para los autores pero trato de corregirlo, jeje. Espero que, si decides seguir leyendo este fic, te guste cómo va avanzando, agradezco mucho que te tomes el tiempo de leerme y de comentar. Te mando muchos besos y abrazos.

 **MidSD** : Gracias por desearme suerte! Como siempre, ojalá te guste la historia, ya verás todo lo que van a hacer estos dos pishines más adelante ñ.ñ …ok, no. Pero es increíble tu capacidad de hacerme reir con una sola palabra XD se aprecia mucho, jejeje. Besos y abrazos! 

Y para todo el que lea, con mucho cariño, besos y abrazos.

Aoshika.


	3. Lealtad

_Hola! Veamos, ¿qué puedo decir sin que se me caiga la cara de vergüenza? Pude haber subido esto hace varios días, de no ser porque cometí un error estúpido con el que borré muchísimo de lo que llevaba escrito, me dio el bajón y dejé de escribir por dos o tres días porque simplemente estaba desanimada y molesta conmigo misma por dejar que pasara algo así. Aiish. Pero bueno, me di a mí misma un par de cachetadas y aprovechando un par de días libres le di turbo a esto para poderlo subir. No tengo mucho que agregar salvo lo que ya saben, así que los invito a leer._

 _Disc. RotG ni The Guardians me pertenecen, escribo este fic solo con fines de entretenimiento mío y de quien quiera leer._

 **Stay with you**

 **Capítulo 3: Lealtad**

La casa estaba más que movilizada al día siguiente. Bunny se levantó con el sol y comenzó a trabajar en el jardín, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que aparecieran las doncellas, caminando de aquí para allá tratando de poner orden y de verificar que todo estuviera limpio y presentable, incluyendo el camino de piedras que atravesaba el jardín desde la entrada de la casa hasta el portón principal.

No era que le incomodara su presencia, solo que las chicas no dejaban de platicar acerca de tolo lo que tenían planeado para esta noche, y por supuesto, lo mucho que deseaban que esta vez Jack hubiera encontrado a la persona indicada.

No era que le molestara, más bien…esa chica le daba mala espina. Estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que ella no era la persona indicada…al menos no la que Jack esperaba. Si estuviera en sus manos, trataría de impedir que esto continuara, y sin embargo, por otro lado, se reprochaba a sí mismo la facilidad con que estaba predispuesto a buscar el mal en cualquier ser humano en lugar del bien. Quizás no estaba siendo justo. Quizás leyó de más el trasfondo de las acciones de la chica... quizás fuera más amable y comprensiva de lo que él había percibido en un principio. Quizás estaba empeñándose en ver lo malo en alguien a quien realmente no conocía lo suficiente como para atreverse a juzgar.

Algo le hizo pensar que quizás debería tener un poco más de confianza hacia Jack. Quizás el joven había visto ya en ella algo que él no. Quizás él pensaba que, en el momento y lugar adecuados, ella demostraría mucho más corazón de lo que había mostrado hasta ahora. Tratando de no pensar demasiado en ello, Bunny rogó porque fuera así.

Bunny sabía, por otro lado, que tendría que participar activamente de los eventos de esa noche, todo para dar una buena impresión, sin embargo, no se sentía preparado en lo absoluto. Usar elegante ropa humana no estaba tan mal, y él podía guardar la compostura como cualquier noble, sin embargo, tomar un lugar como sirviente y aceptar las miradas despreciativas de la chica- y muy probablemente de su dama de compañía y uno o dos criados que irían con ella- no era algo que pudiera soportar sin sentir unas increíbles ganas de cometer un homicidio después.

Para esta noche, además, tenía que preparar el ramo más grande y hermoso que se le pudiera ocurrir. Mientras cortaba las rosas más bellas que encontró en el jardín, no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que estaba involucrando su corazón en estas plantas. Darle las flores a Jack, de alguna manera se había convertido para él en darle pequeñas partes de su corazón, produciendo una lealtad extraña que jamás se hubiera esperado hacia ningún ser humano, y sin embargo, que Jack le entregara esas mismas flores a Lady Elaine se sentía mal. Se sentía como un desperdicio.

Bunny en ese momento no lo pensaba como tal, pero lo cierto es que de alguna forma…. Le dolía. Y bastante.

Quizás por las flores, que también tenían vida hasta que eran cortadas. Quizás por Jack, que podría estar cometiendo el peor error de su vida. Quizás por él mismo, por estar permitiéndose desarrollar sentimientos tan profundos hacia una sola persona en tan poco tiempo.

Lo cierto era que Jack era un muchacho algo molesto, demasiado alegre y despreocupado para su gusto, lo hacía molestar. Pero Bunny sabía que había mucho más debajo de esa fachada. Y quería ver más. Quería formar parte de su vida…quería…

¿Qué quería…?

En realidad, no estaba seguro.

…

A eso del mediodía, estaba trabajando aun cuando unos pasos apresurados se escucharon a sus espaldas. Jack, descalzo como casi siempre estaba, venía corriendo hacia él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Traía puestos unos pantalones que le quedaban un poco cortos y una sencilla camisa azul. Tal como el primer día que habló con él, Bunny jamás hubiera podido adivinar a simple vista que se trataba de un joven conde, dueño de un hermoso y vasto territorio, con bastantes sirvientes y con una educación privilegiada que siendo justos nunca se ocupaba en demostrar.

Si no fuera por su imagen casi sobrenatural, cualquier persona pensaría que se trataba de cualquier joven habitante del pueblo, despreocupado y sencillo.

-¡Hey Bun!- lo saludó como ya se le había hecho costumbre, y Bunny solo podía imaginarse que algo llamado "bun" solo podía ser algún tipo de pan o algo así. Pero no renegaba del apodo porque bueno…. le habían puesto peores.

-Hey Jackie-, le contestó, sin ponerle realmente atención, más concentrado en su trabajo. Jack caminó hasta encontrarse junto a él, mirando por encima de su hombro las plantas con las que estaba ocupado en este momento-, ¿necesitas algo?

-No, justo venía a preguntarte eso-, contestó Jack con una sonrisa cuando Bunny volteó a verlo, tan cerca sus rostros ahora-, si necesitas ayuda con algo, aquí estoy.

Bunny dejó salir una pequeña risa y lo miró, levantando una ceja con incredulidad, sin dejarse confundir por su cercanía.

-¿Tú, ayudarme? Sin ofender pequeño, pero no creo que haya mucho aquí en lo que puedas ser de ayuda.

Jack no mostró molestia ante el comentario, más bien, una sonrisa divertida se posó en su rostro. De pronto, Bunny podía sentir su barbilla apoyada en su hombro; le parecía que Jack estaba curiosamente cómodo en esa posición.

-Oh, pero yo sé hacer muchas cosas Bunny, no solo estar aquí luciendo bonito-, dijo, fingiendo una voz dolida-, solía ayudarle a mamá con el jardín. Lo que me pidas que haga lo sabré hacer, puedo jurártelo.

Con esto, se separó de Bunny y comenzó a caminar distraídamente, mirando con atención algunas de las plantas con flores que se encontraban alrededor de ellos. Sus manos posadas sobre algunas de las hojas asemejaban mariposas, aves; pequeñas, suaves, ligeras. Bunny estaba perdiendo completamente el rumbo de su pensamiento. Cuando Jack levantó la vista para observar un árbol que estaba un poco más allá, tuvo que cubrir sus ojos con una de sus manos pues un rayo de sol le dio casi por completo en ellos. Su piel y sus ojos parecieron transparentes, pero dejaron de verse fríos por un instante al contacto con la luz. Bunny supo que su mente estaba llegando demasiado lejos esta vez…no había razón para quedarse como idiota mirándolo.

-Bueno Jack, nada me agradaría más que disfrutar de tu adorable presencia- dijo, tratando de fingir en su voz una nota de sarcasmo-, pero creo que deberías estar preparándote para esta noche, ¿No es así?

Jack volteó la mirada hacia otro lado y se encogió de hombros. Bunny dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se sacudió un poco las manos y volteó a verlo.

-Hey, ¿ocurre algo?

Jack negó con la cabeza.

-Jack…

-Estoy algo nervioso, es todo.

-Bueno, no creo que tengas razones para estarlo. La visita fue planeada a la perfección, y mientras te muestres tal como eres, no dudo que ella va a sentirse atraída hacia ti lo suficiente para comenzar a enamorarse.

Al salir estas palabras de los labios de Bunny, Jack volteó a verlo con una sonrisa. Bunny hizo todo lo posible por no sonrojarse, pero bueno, ya había dicho lo que tenía qué decir.

…

Jack no se quedó demasiado tiempo a final de cuentas. North no tardó en llegar por él para llevarlo a que se aseara y se preparara. Al tiempo, le sugirió a Bunny que no se quedara demasiado tiempo en el jardín pues también tenía que prepararse; todos debían verse perfectamente presentables esa noche para que las cosas salieran bien.

La verdad es que, en ese momento, quizás, Bunny hubiera podido decirle a North todas las razones por las cuales no quería ser parte de este acontecimiento; había pensado sus argumentos una y otra vez, sin embargo, aún no se convencía a si mismo de hacerlo, y muy probablemente no lo haría.

¿Porqué?

Simple y sencillamente, porque había decidido que ese no era su asunto. Tenía que mantenerse al margen, y ser lo más cooperativo que fuera posible.

.

.

.

Bunny dejó sobre su cama el ramo que había preparado para la ocasión. Era un bello conjunto de lilas que iban desde el color lavanda más suave hasta un morado lo suficientemente fuerte para parecer azul. Las había salpicado con unas pequeñas flores blancas de tallos tan delicados que parecían flotar alrededor de ellas como copos de nieve. Le había pedido a una doncella un listón, y ella le dio uno color azul, con el que sostuvo el ramo y lo acomodó hasta que tuvo una forma que le resultó agradable a la vista.

Luego de asegurarse de que el ramo no se aplastara mucho al dejarlo sobre el colchón, tomó una toalla y fue a bañarse. Cuando volvió a la habitación unos minutos después, se preparó mentalmente unos segundos antes de comenzar a inspeccionar el conjunto que le habían dejado sobre su cama para vestirse esa noche.

Había una camisa blanca y un conjunto de saco y pantalón azul oscuro. Había unos zapatos de corte bastante elegante y un corbatín a juego.

A decir verdad, Bunny odiaba usar ese tipo de ropa, pero se recordó a sí mismo que esto lo estaba haciendo por Jack y nada más que por él, y al parecer, también por el futuro de todo este lugar. En realidad, no tenía una idea muy clara, pero todo indicaba que así era.

De modo que se vistió, un poco incómodo aún, y luego abrió la puerta del ropero en cuyo interior estaba montado un pequeño espejo. Se miró y se ajustó la camisa y el corbatín, así como los pantalones. Tomó un peine y se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás, lo mejor que pudo. Bajó sus orejas lo más que pudo hacia su nuca, de manera que fueran lo menos visibles que le fuera posible, ya que sabía que era muy incómodo para esas personas estar cerca de alguien como él, y mientras tomaba esta decisión, se dijo a sí mismo, otra vez, que lo hacía para ayudar a que todo esto saliera bien.

Cuando terminó de prepararse, se dio el visto bueno frente al espejo por última vez y salió de la habitación luego de tomar el ramo de flores con cuidado.

.

.

.

Llegó a la cocina, donde se suponía que se iban a ver todos cuando estuvieran listos antes de pasar al recibidor. Ahí ya se encontraban la mayoría de los mozos y las doncellas, igualmente vestidos de una manera muy elegante. Estaban dando los últimos toques a la cena, que despedía un aroma fascinante y envolvente que llenaba toda la cocina.

Algunas de las doncellas al verlo intercambiaron miradas y rieron bajito para luego continuar ocupándose de sus cosas. Lo único que Bunny pudo hacer fue mirar para otro lado y fingir que no le importaba. Dios... debía lucir ridículo para tener esa reacción de su parte.

Pronto, tuvo que retirarse de donde estaba parado porque estorbaba la puerta de la cocina; iban a entrar North y Toothiana. Ella, al verlo, le sonrió y lanzó un pequeño silbido que, de ser posible, lo puso aún más nervioso.

-Vaya, Bunny, te ves bien-, comentó, acompañando sus palabras con una mirada cómplice hacia su marido-, si no fuera porque sé que las doncellas estarán distraídas toda la tarde contigo, te sugeriría que te vistieras así más seguido.

-No creo que sea para tanto-, replicó él desviando su mirada hacia otro sitio, tratando de ignorar lo divertido que parecía ser esto para ellos.

Unos minutos después, Sandy apareció también por la puerta, tomó un vaso de agua y se acercó para sentarse junto a Bunny. Bunny inclinó la cabeza un poco, como saludándolo, y en cambio Sandy le echó una mirada de arriba a abajo y luego levantó sus pulgares con una sonrisa de aprobación. Quizás este fue el "comentario" que causó menos nervios en Bunny en todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que había salido de su habitación.

De pronto, entró por la puerta que daba a la sala un mozo, anunciando que había visto el carruaje de Lady Elaine acercándose por el camino. Entonces North ordenó que todos se dirigieran al recibidor.

El plan del día era simple: Toothiana acompañaría a Jack y a lady Elaine a dar un paseo a caballo por las orillas del bosque, irían al río y admirarían los campos de cultivo pertenecientes al territorio. Luego de eso, irían al jardín, donde Bunny les daría un pequeño recorrido también- algo a lo que en un principio se había negado, pero cuando Jack lo observó con ojos suplicantes simplemente no se pudo resistir-, y finalmente irían adentro de la casa, donde Sandy les mostraría los salones principales y luego cenarían.

Jack bajó desde las habitaciones de arriba elegantemente vestido con un traje negro, de camisa y corbatín blanco. A partir del momento en que apareció de entre la penumbra, Bunny no pudo despegar sus ojos de él. El joven sabía que desde que se dieron cuenta de su presencia era el centro de atención, o al menos eso parecía, porque tenía las mejillas rojas y lucía algo nervioso.

Cuando finalmente llegó al pie de la escalera, recibió abrazos, buenos deseos, palmadas de ánimo y palabras llenas de cariño de parte de todos los presentes. Toothiana lo abrazó, le acomodó el cabello con los dedos y le quitó un hilo suelto de la manga antes de volverlo a abrazar.

-Espero que todo salga bien Jack. Ya verás, todo saldrá bien.

Bunny se preguntaba de nuevo qué podía ser tan grave para que esta situación generara tal respuesta entre quienes la vivían.

Él por su parte, esperó. Cuando los abrazos se terminaron, avanzó hacia Jack, y solo entonces, le presentó el ramo.

Por unos segundos, Jack pareció sorprendido. Lo miraba fijamente de arriba abajo, y Bunny no comprendía porqué. El joven de pronto estiró las manos y sujetó las flores, y luego las acercó a su pecho y las abrazó con suavidad, sin dejar de ver el rostro de Bunny en ningún momento. A Bunny le sorprendió un poco este gesto.

-Son hermosas…gracias, Bunny.

Bunny se mordió los labios, pensando y queriendo decir mil cosas sin poder convencerse de hacerlo.

-Las escogí especialmente. Pensé que le gustarían a Lady Elaine.

La expresión de Jack cambió por completo.

-… ¡Claro!, sí, estoy seguro de que van a gustarle…- dijo finalmente, y un silencio incómodo se depositó entre los dos.

Cuando el carruaje finalmente llegó, todos salieron a saludar, y para entonces, Toothiana regresó con los caballos, lista para comenzar con los planes de esta cita.

.

.

.

El recorrido tardó finalmente menos de una hora, lo cual sorprendió por demás a Bunny, que esperaba que pasaran por lo menos dos horas antes de tener que hacer su parte en todo esto- y poder prepararse mentalmente, por supuesto.

Pero no tuvo tanta suerte. Cuando menos lo pensó, Toothiana entró por la puerta de la cocina como un relámpago y desapareció por la otra puerta, presumiblemente rumbo a su habitación.

North miró en su dirección. Luego miró a Bunny.

-Tú turno. Yo iré a ver qué tiene Toothie.

North era un buen esposo, eso era un hecho, pero Bunny detestó el momento en que esas palabras salieron de su boca.

…

Salió rumbo al jardín y se quedó parado donde se suponía que debía esperar- a instrucciones de North, por supuesto.

Pronto, escuchó pasos y voces dirigiéndose a él, así que trató de adoptar la pose más digna que tuviera en su repertorio, pero se recordó a sí mismo que también tenía que esforzarse en ser amable y humilde frente a la muchacha. No sería la primera vez en su vida que tenía que hacer algo así, pero ciertamente no le causaba ninguna gracia.

Se acercaron a él entonces Jack, Lady Elaine y su dama de compañía. La joven por supuesto, lucía hermosa, y traía en sus brazos el ramo de flores que Bunny había preparado para ella.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaba él, Jack se acercó y volvió a hacer una pequeña introducción para ambos.

-Espero que recuerdes a Bunnymund-, le dijo con una sonrisa-, él nos va a dar un pequeño recorrido por el jardín. Ha hecho un gran trabajo cuidándolo y solo lleva algunas semanas aquí.

-Claro que lo recuerdo-, contestó ella con una enorme sonrisa, demonios, era una joven demasiado hermosa-, y es un placer volver a verlo.

Bunny no tuvo más opción que inclinarse a besar su mano con toda la propiedad que le fue posible, pero no se le pasó por alto la manera en que la chica se limpió la mano discretamente con la falda de su vestido cuando la soltó.

-Bunny ha preparado todos los ramos que te he regalado-, agregó Jack con una enorme sonrisa llena de orgullo-, me dijiste que te gustaban, así que es justo que sepas a quien se lo debemos.

-Ya veo, entonces, lo felicito, señor Bunnymund-, dijo ella entonces-, tiene un espléndido gusto.

Bunny agradeció inclinando la cabeza una vez más, muy para su propio disgusto.

Ellos se adelantaron unos cuantos pasos, Bunny por su posición tenía que estar detrás.

Al principio estaba más bien distraído, pensando en cualquier otra cosa y tratando de no ponerle nada de atención a la señorita y pensando en intervenir solo cuando fuera el momento adecuado, sin embargo, hubo algo que llamó su atención obligándolo a observar mejor sus movimientos.

Lo que captó no fue cualquier cosa; pudo ver como Lady Elaine, aprovechando que Jack estaba distraído hablándole con entusiasmo de cómo su madre había modificado y mejorado el jardín, pasaba lentamente el ramo de flores a su dama de compañía, y la mujer se inclinaba ligeramente para dejarlo caer en el suelo mientras seguían caminando.

Bunny se preguntó si realmente eran lo suficientemente tontas para ignorar su presencia. O si quizás creían que él no iba a hacer nada.

De modo que cuando pasó a lado del ramo, se inclinó y lo tomó. Al principio pensó que debía dejarlo ahí y dejar marchar las cosas, ya que, por otro lado, hacer notar lo sucedido podría llevar a una escena incómoda con Jack y él realmente no quería- no necesitaba algo así en ese preciso instante. Pero realmente creía que la chica necesitaba recibir una lección. Finalmente decidió que si bien Jack no necesitaba saber que su regalo era rechazado- probablemente por haber sido hecho por un Pooka-, la joven noble necesitaba saber que había cosas con las que simplemente no se iba a salir con la suya, no en esta casa, no siendo Jack tan protegido por las personas que vivían con él.

De modo que aceleró el paso hasta estar junto a ella. Cuando Lady Elaine se dio cuenta de su presencia, sus ojos se abrieron notoriamente al ver que Bunny le ofrecía el ramo de vuelta.

-Perdone, Milady-, se dirigió a ella, con fingido respeto-, noté que se le cayó el ramo. Aquí lo tiene.

Hubo un instante de silencio en el que Bunny sintió los ojos claros de la chica clavándose en los suyos. Ninguno parpadeó o miró para otro lado, pero Bunny sabía que esto era algo así como un duelo. La joven recuperó rápidamente la compostura, fabricó a la brevedad una sonrisa clara y hermosa, y aceptó con gracia el ramo entre sus brazos.

-Le agradezco, señor Bunnymund. He sido una descuidada, lamento causarle molestias.

-Al contrario, señorita-, repuso Bunny con el mismo respeto-, ha sido un placer.

Intercambiaron otro instante de silencio en el que prácticamente se midieron con la mirada, y por la mente de Bunny pasó un pensamiento fugaz al que trató de no poner atención; esta chica y él ahora eran rivales. Cosa realmente extraña.

A continuación, pasaron por todo el jardín revisando los arbustos de flores y los árboles que crecían en él. Bunny explicaba algunas cosas que le parecían interesantes o importantes, pero no tardó en percibir el aire hostil que se generaba en el ambiente.

-Espero que te guste todo esto-, intervino Jack en una oportunidad. La joven asintió amablemente.

-Es hermoso. Creo que con algo más de trabajo sería más perfecto. Tengo entendido que usted no es jardinero, ¿me equivoco, señor Bunnymund?

-No lo soy-, confirmó él amablemente, a lo que la chica sonrió.

-Bueno, supongo que esa idea de que los Pookas son expertos en la naturaleza no puede aplicarse en cualquier cosa.

-Pero ha hecho un gran trabajo hasta ahora-, defendió Jack, completamente ajeno a lo que realmente pasaba. La joven no agregó nada y Bunny pasó el resto de la tarde mostrando una y otra vez que sabía qué estaba haciendo. Lo cual, ciertamente, hizo a la perfección, tanto que la mujer no volvió a hacer ningún comentario negativo con respecto a su trabajo.

.

.

.

Cuando volvieron a entrar en la mansión, Bunny se encaminó a la cocina una vez que hubo dejado a Jack y a Lady Elaine en manos de Sandy. Las doncellas se afanaban dándoles los últimos toques a la cena, y los mozos llevaban y traían platos a la mesa. Toothiana y North conversaban, y al ver a Bunny acercarse, Tooth fue y lo agarró de un brazo fuertemente, jalándolo hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Dinos cómo les fue-, le pidió con gran ansiedad en la voz-, dile a North que detenga a Jack antes de que cometa el peor error de su vida.

-Ah…

-Vamos Bunny, no pudo haber sido tan malo, ¿o sí?

-¿De qué hablan?

-¡Esa mocosa es una plaga!- replicó Toothiana perdiendo por completo la paciencia, y sin importarle que todos los presentes en ese momento en la cocina la escucharan-, es quejumbrosa, siempre quiere ser el centro de atención y su plática es tan…tan superficial… no entiendo cómo Jack la ha aguantado toda la tarde.

-Vamos querida, no creo que sea para tanto. Además, tú misma lo has dicho, Jack ha aguantado. Quizás a él le gusta así.

-O quizás él no se da cuenta de cómo se expresa ella cuando no la está mirando- replicó la mujer rápidamente-, no tienes idea de lo hostil que puede ser.

Bunny sabía que Toothiana estaba diciendo la verdad, pero decidió no comentar nada, pues no era su asunto, o al menos él así lo creyó en ese momento.

Si la chica tenía un problema con él, se dijo, no era porque él estuviera aquí, no era porque estuvieran peleando por algún tipo de puesto o atención especial, era simplemente porque Bunny era un Pooka y ella era una humana de esas que odiaban todo lo que no fuera de su especie. Y eso era algo que difícilmente iba a cambiar. Después de todo no había necesidad. En unos meses, Bunny se iría de allí y podría olvidarse de que todo esto estaba pasando.

…

Pasaron algunos minutos más, y finalmente, Sandy apareció en la puerta de la cocina y mostró un pulgar en alto. La cena estaba lista y solo faltaba servirla.

El plan era que primero se sentaran Jack y las dos invitadas. Luego entrarían North y Toothiana. Después Sandy y algunas de las doncellas. Bunny no quiso ser parte de la cena, sin embargo, se prestó para llevar los platillos con los mozos antes de que todos comenzaran a comer. North quería que cenara con ellos, pero Bunny consiguió convencerlo que de no sería cómodo para lady Elaine compartir la mesa con él. Y eso todos lo sabían.

De pronto uno de los mozos entró en la cocina una vez más.

-La señorita pregunta quién más va a cenar con ellos…y cuando Jack le contestó que íbamos a ir nosotros pues…

\- ¿Se molestó? - preguntó Toothiana completamente a la defensiva ahora, y el joven se encogió de hombros, sin querer contestar, pues la expresión de Tooth era terrorífica ahora.

North salió a ver qué sucedía y regresó a la cocina con una decisión.

-Solo Toothiana y yo cenaremos con ellos. Lo siento, pero es necesario que la señorita se sienta tranquila mientras esté aquí. Quizás en el futuro sea más fácil.

Bunny percibió una profunda sensación de decepción en todo el lugar. Escuchó a las doncellas murmurar entre ellas y entonces fue evidente para él que se habían preparado mucho para esta noche, tanto con la cena como con su arreglo personal.

Tres de ellas casi siempre estaban juntas; se llamaban Wendy, Lucy y Mary. No solo eran serviciales y disciplinadas en su trabajo, también eran bellas, adorables y dulces en el trato personal. Cualquiera de ellas merecería estar en esa mesa en lugar de Lady Elaine. Y eso hacía que Bunny se sintiera terriblemente molesto. Ofendido. Indignado. Asqueado.

Pero las jerarquías en la raza humana podían ser muy injustas, y eso era algo que él sabía perfectamente.

…

Bunny tomó una de las bandejas que se iban a llevar a la mesa. Al entrar al comedor, se dio cuenta de que la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Había bastante silencio, además de los cortos intercambios de palabras entre los presentes. Toothiana se negaba a mirar a Lady Elaine y a su dama de compañía, éstas por su parte mantenían un aire soberbio en sus expresiones. Jack lucía a medio camino entre preocupado y confundido, y North Trataba de mantenerse lo más ecuánime que le fuera posible, con lo cual, por cierto, estaba llegando al límite de sus fuerzas.

Bunny se dijo que por el bien de todo esto, tendría que portarse lo mejor que le fuera posible. Uno de los mozos lo había instruido sobre cómo ofrecer la comida a quienes estuvieran sentados en la mesa; por qué lado debía aproximarse a la persona, en qué orden debía ofrecer los platos, cómo servir las porciones, en qué cantidad y en qué lugar del plato. Bunny siempre se había considerado apto para cosas que requirieran un orden claro, así que para él no fue problema hacer caso de todas estas instrucciones.

Sin embargo, quizás esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso para esa noche.

Primero sirvió a Jack, y después tenía que servirle a la señorita. Pero ella negó firmemente, así que Bunny siguió con la dama de compañía. La señora entonces lo miró. Luego de negar con la cabeza, habló por primera vez antes que su señora.

\- ¿Ha tenido usted algún contacto con cualquiera de los otros platillos?

Bunny se enderezó lentamente sin saber qué decir.

La mujer se inclinó hacia Lady Elaine.

-¿Está bien, señorita?

Ella de pronto lucía afectada.

-¿Él ha tocado algo de mi comida?- preguntó de manera más bien lastimosa, a lo que Jack y los demás presentes no supieron qué contestar. Bunny se quedó parado.

-¿Habría algún problema si fuera así?- preguntó Toothiana firmemente, siendo la única que pudo reaccionar y comprendiendo lo que sucedía.

-¡Por supuesto que hay un problema!- replicó la joven, por primera vez mostrando abiertamente una expresión de disgusto-, ¿qué no tienen idea de la cantidad de enfermedades que podría traernos algo así?

-Elaine…- la llamó Jack, sorprendido por sus palabras, pero ella no lo escuchó.

-Es casi como si permitieran que un cerdo trabajara en la cocina- completó la dama de compañía-. Pongo bajo su responsabilidad cualquier consecuencia que esta bestia pueda traerle a mi señora.

Al ser llamado bestia, Bunny dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiendo la rabia agolparse en sus extremidades.

-¡Señora, no puedo permitirle que hable así de él!- dijo North de pronto, poniéndose de pie-, Bunnymund es un Pooka, sí, pero su raza ha sido víctima de muchas infamias y mentiras que personas honorables no deberían respaldar.

-¿Usted qué va a saber? en esta casa todo está de cabeza-, dijo ahora Lady Elaine, poniéndose de pie-, ¿los mozos y las doncellas cenan con sus amos? ¿La mujer de la cuadra de caballos y el mayordomo son padrinos de un Lord? ¿Un Pooka puede ser un empleado de confianza? ¡Esto es el colmo!

-Elaine, por favor-, Jack se puso de pie ahora, acercándose a ella y tratando de expresarse de una manera diplomática-, estas son las costumbres de mi casa. Fui criado de manera diferente, y si no fuera por ellos, estaría completamente solo. Debes comprender eso.

La joven se quedó callada. Cruzó los brazos. Luego observó fijamente a Jack.

-Si quieres que me quede, deberás despedir a este monstruo. Me niego a servir conviviendo con él.

Bunny observó a Jack. Jack sabía que si Bunny era visto fuera de su territorio, podría ser encarcelado. Aún si le dieran a Bunny la oportunidad de escapar, estaría metido en serios problemas. Eso no solo lo sabía Jack, lo sabían todos.

Por otro lado, ¿Por qué Jack iba a abogar por él? ¿No era más beneficioso para todos que él encontrara a una prometida pronto? No había motivos para que Jack lo prefiriera a él sobre la joven. Ella iba a ser su esposa. Bunny solo era un empleado temporal en esta casa.

-Señorita, si su problema es conmigo, no ponga en problemas a mi amo-, replicó Bunny de pronto, interviniendo por primera vez y por primera vez también hablando de Jack como "su amo"-, yo no estaré mucho tiempo en esta casa, y si usted me da una oportunidad…

\- Bunny, por favor ve a la cocina-, interrumpió de pronto Toothiana-, tú no tienes nada qué justificar ante esta mocosa malcriada.

Bunny sabía que, debido a su puesto en ese lugar, debía obedecer a Toothiana. Se dijo a sí mismo que esto ya no era problema de él. Era evidente que había muchas cosas hirviendo bajo esta pequeña discusión. Además, no quería perder el control y hacer algo que pudiera lamentar; sabía que si se molestaba demasiado, iban a tener muchos problemas para detenerlo.

Antes de que pudiera retirarse por completo, sintió un jalón. Ante el movimiento brusco, derramó gran parte del contenido de la comida que llevaba, que cayó directo en el vestido de Lady Elaine.

La joven se puso de pie casi de un salto.

\- ¡Estúpido, mira lo que hiciste!

\- ¡Señorita, usted jaló mi brazo, no fue mi culpa!

-Bunny…

\- ¡Jack, te exijo que eches a este monstruo de aquí!

Jack se quedó en silencio un momento. Bunny notó cómo cerraba los puños.

-…no…no puedes pedirme eso…Bunny es mi amigo.

-Yo soy tu prometida.

-No, no lo eres-, replicó Jack ahora de una manera más firme-, no te lo he pedido, no tenemos nada oficial aún.

-Tienes que hacerlo. Me han visto en todas partes contigo, y si no lo haces, mi padre se enojará mucho. Mi honor está en juego, así que puedes estar seguro de que tomará cartas en el asunto si no haces lo que es debido.

Hubo otro largo silencio otra vez. Jack parecía estar pensando en todo lo que esto implicaba. Bunny se dijo a sí mismo, otra vez, que él no tenía motivos para hablar por él en lugar de preferir a su futura esposa.

-Aún si te pidiera matrimonio, no sé si podrías vivir en mi casa, con mis costumbres y con la gente que amo. Lo siento, Milady, pero no te quiero lo suficiente para preferirte a ti sobre ellos-, la joven pasó de su expresión llena de soberbia a una desencajada por la sorpresa-, lamento los inconvenientes que esto pudo haberte causado. Te pido que te retires.

Jack se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir de la habitación.

-Todos los nobles que frecuentan la casa de mi padre tenían razón, eres anormal, pero no quise escuchar porque eres lindo. Quién sabe que otras costumbres aberrantes tengan en ese lugar.

-Uno de los mozos traerá tu carruaje, Elaine. No quiero que vuelvas nunca a mi casa.

Jack salió del comedor.

.

.

.

Los mozos, las doncellas, Toothiana, North, Sandy y Bunny, estaban en la puerta de entrada cuando el carruaje se alejaba por el camino, más allá del jardín, del bosque y de los plantíos. Cuando se perdió de vista, North se dio la vuelta y comenzó a dar instrucciones.

-Vayan a la bodega y saquen todas las mantas y ropa térmica que encuentren. Nos espera una noche difícil.

Apenas entonces, Bunny comenzó a sentir el terrible frío que comenzaba a surgir en el ambiente, trepando lentamente por sus piernas y por sus brazos, sin terminar de comprender por qué se sentía así.

Aunque evidentemente, todos esperaban y sabían lo que podría pasar. ¿Por qué todos sabían que haría frío, cuando cualquier hubiera esperado una tibia noche de verano?

No podía comprenderlo del todo, pero comenzaba a vislumbrar un poco la razón.

.

.

.

Efectivamente aquella noche hizo frío, uno bastante difícil. Le llevaron varias mantas y le dejaron ropa térmica para que la usara por la mañana.

Y, a la mañana siguiente, además del frío y una extraña penumbra, el silencio reinaba en toda la casa. El desayuno fue más bien tranquilo, pero no había pista de Jack en ninguna parte, y Bunny no se atrevió a preguntar nada. Fue North quien trajo el asunto a la mesa.

-Hoy Jack no se ha levantado, y temo que pase varios días de mal humor. Van a ser días un tanto difíciles. Pero no debemos perder la calma, es mejor que nos esforcemos por mantener este lugar al cien por ciento. Él necesita estar tranquilo para tener una buena recuperación. No hay que molestarlo, ya saben.

Bunny, sorprendido por estas palabras, aprovechó un momento a solas con él para platicar un poco. Pero se preguntó si estaba bien estar esperando respuestas o si sería muy atrevido de su parte pedirlas.

Las doncellas y los mozos se habían retirado a lo suyo; Toothiana y Sandy debían ajustar algunas cosas relacionadas con el presupuesto de las caballerizas, y en ese preciso momento ni North ni Bunny tenían nada qué hacer. Lo primero que a Bunny se le ocurrió hacer, fue tratar de abordar el tema de la noche anterior.

-North, escucha- comenzó Bunny, pensando en cómo llegar a donde quería-. Lo que pasó anoche me dejó muy inquieto. Siento que provoqué algo muy difícil para ustedes y… no sé cómo repararlo. Quisiera poder hablar con Jack.

-Eso no será necesario, Bunny. Toothiana y yo lo hablamos anoche, y sabemos que, aunque no estuvieras tú, esto pudo haber pasado bajo cualquier circunstancia. Esa chica y Jack simplemente no iban a entenderse bien. Creo que Jack estaba poniendo buena cara solo para intentar que las cosas funcionaran un poco. Se esforzó demasiado y creo que es por eso que se encuentra tan afectado ahora.

Bunny lo pensó unos segundos antes de continuar hablando.

-De cualquier forma, siento culpabilidad. Si pudiera hacer algo…

-Espera un rato si quieres. Ahora no es momento de hablar con Jack, yo ya lo hice, y su respuesta no fue muy buena. Así que hay que dejarlo por la paz por algunas horas. Quizás, si quieres, al medio día sería una buena opción.

North se puso de pie, pero antes que pudiera retirarse de la cocina, la voz de Bunny lo detuvo.

\- ¿Qué tan consciente está Jack de que sus emociones rigen todo lo que sucede en esta casa? Incluyendo la temperatura ambiental, por supuesto.

No recibió respuesta en seguida. Bunny volteó entonces a ver a North, quien se dio también la vuelta lentamente para mirarlo a él.

-Eso no es algo que yo pueda explicarte, Bunnymund, no está en mi poder. Ni en el de Jack tampoco-, ahora lo miró con extraña gravedad-, pero eres un Pooka, la magia y la sabiduría están de tu parte. Eres bienvenido de sacar tus propias conclusiones.

.

.

.

Bunny miró el pequeño ramo en sus manos y trató de darle algo más de forma. Había pasado gran parte de la mañana recorriendo el jardín, seleccionando las flores que le darían a Jack el mensaje que él quería que recibiera. Cuando seleccionó y pudo armar un pequeño ramo a su gusto, vio la hora en el reloj de la cocina y decidió que era momento de ir a hablar con él. Respiró profundo y se encaminó escaleras arriba, a donde rara vez iba. No sabía exactamente cuál era la habitación de Jack, así que tuvo que guiarse por la lógica y su olfato, y al detectar un pequeño trazo de menta en el ambiente, se encaminó hacia allá.

Abrió una puerta lentamente, y a pesar del débil rastro de sol que se colaba de pronto, notó que estaba en penumbras, cosa que no le sorprendió. Cerró la puerta tras él.

La habitación era enorme, bastante limpia y sobria. Había pocos muebles, pero era evidente que eran de la mayor calidad. La cama de Jack era enorme, y detrás de ella había una ventana amplia, cerrada por gruesas cortinas.

-Jack...-llamó en voz baja-, ¿estas despierto?

El bulto que había sobre la cama debía ser Jack. Lo observó moverse ligeramente, pero no hubo respuesta.

-Hey Jack, quiero que hablemos. Lo que pasó anoche…

-Vete.

Fue una orden clara y directa. Bunny se quedó de pie un segundo, absorbiendo lo que Jack había dicho con su voz rasposa y ahogada entre las sábanas. Se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Me gustaría que me escucharas. Necesito pedirte disculpas, sé que te causé muchos problemas, pero…

-¡Lárgate!- Jack se incorporó de pronto sin permitir que Bunny tocara su hombro, como estaba intentando, y Bunny por su parte apenas tuvo un segundo de apreciar su palidez, sus ojos enrojecidos, la furia en su expresión.-, ¿no te parece que hiciste suficiente? ¡No quiero verte! ¡Te detesto!

Luego volvió a envolverse en las sábanas, y Bunny comprendió que no había sido un buen momento para acercarse a él.

Se puso de pie, se quedó pensando un momento, tentado a volver a intentar. Pero finalmente, decidió que no y simplemente dejó el ramo en la mesita junto a la cama.

Observó a Jack moverse, como si hubiera sentido lo que estaba haciendo, y estaba seguro de que eventualmente voltearía a ver las flores. Mientras tanto, él debía salir de ahí, supuso.

Cuando abría la puerta, sintió un golpe y un ruido junto a su cabeza, y al voltear, vio el ramo, estampado contra la pared, deslizarse hacia el suelo.

Volteó justo para ver como Jack volvía a refugiarse en la cama luego de habérselo lanzado.

.

.

.

El resto del día pasó con toda la normalidad esperable, con la única diferencia de que Bunny podía notar claramente la tristeza general y el frío que inundaba la casa.

Bunny no sabía qué más hacer para ayudar, y se dijo a sí mismo que podía dejarlo pasar. North por ejemplo, parecía tener toda la confianza de que en un par de días todo volvería a la normalidad. Supuso que sabía de lo que hablaba, así que se confió en lo que él decía antes de pensar en hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Llegó la hora de la cena, y para sorpresa de todos, Jack apareció y se sentó a la mesa. Se veía cansado, y no habló, pero fue amable todo el tiempo y comió bastante más de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado.

Se retiró de la mesa apenas terminó de comer, y en vista de este cambio, al parecer positivo, Bunny hizo una apuesta mental consigo mismo. Pero antes de comprobar lo que estaba pensando, terminó de cenar y esperó algunos minutos. Solo dándole a Jack algo de ventaja.

.

.

.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

Jack estaba en el techo de la mansión. El frío había disminuido, y la noche era clara y tranquila. Como en ocasiones anteriores, Bunny se permitió a sí mismo recrearse unos segundos en la bella visión que provocaba Jack bajo la luz de las estrellas.

Traía en sus manos el ramo que Bunny le había dado.

\- ¿Lo sabías? - preguntó sin mucho interés evidente.

-Sí. ¿Dónde más ibas a estar? No creo que quieras volver a tu cama en seguida. Debes estar exhausto de estar acostado todo el día.

\- ¿Te burlas de mí? - preguntó él, aún con la voz apagada, y Bunny supo que quizás esta era una mala forma de aproximarse en ese momento. Los retos, las bromas, los pequeños comentarios burlones…no había espacio para nada de eso, de ninguno de los dos lados.

-Al contrario.

Caminó con tranquilidad hasta sentarse a lado de él, ignorando por supuesto la altura a la que se encontraban, y tratando de parecer lo más tranquilo posible.

-Tú también sabías que iba a venir, ¿no es así?

Jack asintió sin decir más. Apretó un poco el ramo entre sus manos. Bunny acercó una de sus manos y acarició los pétalos, preguntándose con algo de buen humor cómo habían resistido el lanzamiento que Jack había hecho con ellas unas horas antes.

\- ¿Bun?- lo llamó Jack, y a Bunny le alivió un poco escucharle llamándole por el apodo que le había puesto.

-¿Sí?

-Tu…me imagino que sabes acerca de lo que significan las flores. Porque tú siempre… las flores que me dabas para ella solían ser flores que representaban amistad, o amor inocente, como lo que yo estaba pretendiendo sentir por ella. No creo que lo hicieras sin darte cuenta. Siempre fue así.

Bunny asintió.

-Estoy bastante consciente de ello. Una de mis hermanas trabaja con flores y sabe hacer ese tipo de cosas. Ella me enseñó un poco de lo que sabe.

-Ya veo-, Jack asintió, acariciando una de las flores-, aunque eran hermosas, fueron un desperdicio. Ella no las merecía.

-Jack…

-Como sea, me llevaste estas flores a mí. ¿Sabes lo que significan? – interrumpió sin dejar que Bunny dijera algo con respecto a lo de la chica. Él no contestó verbalmente, pero asintió con la cabeza; un terrible nudo se había hecho en su garganta, y sentía la sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas, ahora sintiéndose repentinamente descubierto. Jack continuó hablando-. Claveles blancos, amistad sincera. Rosas blancas; sentimientos puros. El lirio blanco, significa confianza, y lealtad. Las flores blancas por lo general simbolizan amistad y sentimientos limpios-, observó Jack-, pero agregaste estas pequeñas flores violetas… no sé qué flores son, y no sé lo que significan.

Bunny sonrió para sí mismo, diciéndose, por el tono de la voz de Jack, que quizás del todo no era algo tan malo.

\- ¿Esto es todo lo que sientes por mí? ¿De verdad sientes eso hacia mí?... porque este ramo…lo hiciste para mí, no para Elaine.

Bunny asintió. Y de nuevo acercó su mano para acariciar las flores.

-Lo que hiciste ayer por mí no lo hubiera hecho cualquiera- comenzó, decidiendo que Jack necesitaba una explicación-. Me defendiste aun cuando te costó que ella se fuera. Sé que lo hiciste por todos nosotros, pero igual sentí que te lo debía. A partir de ahora, quizás no es mucho en comparación con lo que perdiste, pero te doy toda mi amistad, mi confianza y mi lealtad. Eres una persona valiosa y si pudiera llamarte mi amigo, sería más que feliz.

Jack no dijo nada en seguida. Tocó una de las flores violetas y sonrió.

-¿Esta que significa?

-Es un azulejo, y significa "sentimientos puros", igual que las rosas blancas.

-Ya veo.

Jack sonrió y apretó un poco más las flores contra su pecho.

-Gracias. Claro que quiero que seamos amigos. Y de ser necesario volveré a defenderte las veces que sea necesario. Las personas de tu raza han pasado por demasiado para seguir soportando personas como Elaine.

-Y con respecto a ella…

-No volveré a verla. Si tuviera que elegir…preferiría mil veces una amistad sincera como la tuya que tener que casarme con alguien como ella.

Bunny dejó salir una pequeña risa, encantado con esta respuesta, más de lo que podía asumir para sí mismo.

Jack lo tenía bajo un embrujo total. Y Bunny no quería sería ser libre de él.

Ojalá pudiera decirle todo lo que en realidad significaban esas flores para él, y que jamás se las hubiera regalado a cualquiera. Ojalá pudiera decirle lo que su belleza le hacía a su cerebro, lo que su personalidad irresistible le hacía a su corazón. Si Bunny tuviera que ponerle nombre a este sentimiento, simplemente no podría. Moriría de miedo antes.

Prefería pensar que era fascinación, un inocente deseo, quizás un completo deslumbramiento y una amistad tan pura como quería pretender. Pero cada vez estaba más convencido de que no era así. Sobre todo, luego de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Jack…había sido valiente, había defendido su hogar y a todos ellos. Y Bunny no podría estar más agradecido, pero sobre todo, más sorprendido y admirado de él.

Y ahora, sin pensarlo siquiera, abrazó a Jack. Lo jaló hacia sus brazos sin preguntar ni pedir permiso, y sonrió cuando Jack soltó el ramo y se agarró de sus hombros y se apretó contra su pecho. El calor que sintió entonces entre ellos fue la expresión física más cercana a la perfección.

Retrocedió, y Jack lo soltó. Le deseó buenas noches y se dispuso a retirarse.

-Hey, Bun, hazme un favor-, Bunny volteó a verlo, mostrándole que lo escuchaba. Jack sonreía-, busca a North y dile que prepare todo para hacer una excursión al bosque mañana. Iremos todos, y acamparemos junto al río.

Bunny sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches, pequeño.

-Buenas noches, Bun-bun.

Bunny sonrió y se internó en la casa otra vez. Se sintió increíblemente satisfecho cuando notó que ya no sentía nada de frío.

 _Continuará…_

 _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No tengo mucho que agregar salvo que ¡ya muero por escribirles algo más empalagoso a estos dos! Pero todo será a su debido tiempo. Hay que construir su relación un poco más._

 _Ahora, pasemos a las respuestas de sus reviews (a los que tienen cuenta en FF les mandé un PM, si se me pasó por favor perdónenme, soy algo distraída TT_TT):_

 _ **Nelson**_ _: Gracias por tus palabras, como siempre. Quiero que sepas que me ha ido bastante bien en la escuela, y ya, estoy a punto de graduarme- en diciembre- realmente falta poco tiempo y hay mucho por hacer aún O.O como sea, espero que te encuentres bien, y por supuesto, que tú y tu pareja estén muy contentos organizando la boda ;) aunque sé que puede ser un proceso largo o pesado, supongo que cuando hay mucho amor de por medio las cosas simplemente pasan. Con respecto al capítulo, espero que el resultado de toda la aventura con la chica te parezca interesante, aunque realmente creo que solo terminé utilizando su presencia para darle algo de empuje a la relación de estos dos, aunque bueno, esa era la idea principal (me declaro culpable, jeje). En fin, espero que todo esté marchando a la perfección y que estés muy bien. Disfruta esta etapa de tu vida, que es toda tuya, y sé feliz :D que para eso venimos al mundo. Besos, abrazos y todo mi cariño para ti._

 _ **Oreculnamealrev**_ _: Lucero es un nombre muy hermoso y significativo :D me alegra que haya sido especial para ti leerlo en la historia. Muchas gracias por leerme, por decirme que te gustan mis historias y por comentar, y espero seguir sabiendo de ti. Besos y abrazos!_

 _ **Sora Heartless**_ _: tu mensaje me da mucha alegría, pues me hace feliz saber que mis historias puedan llegarle de tal modo a alguien, y no te preocupes por lo largo del review, realmente es satisfactorio saber qué piensas y todo lo que me puedas decir acerca de mi escritura es de gran ayuda- incluso si tienes alguna crítica qué hacer, la agradecería muchísimo. Tus palabras son muy significativas para mí y es este tipo de sentimientos que expresas lo que hacen que tenga ganas y ánimo de seguir escribiendo. No te preocupes, no creo que seas una loca acosadora (XD) aunque tengo que decir que no me considero a mí misma demasiado admirable, deberías ver lo floja que puedo ser XD. Aun así, saber que lo pienses me llena de alegría. Por mi parte, espero que te esté yendo muy bien en la escuela, ya veo que eres parte del club de los que sufrimos por trabajos y exámenes y todas esas cosas, pero ánimo, que sí se puede, y el fangirlismo nos puede sacar adelante en los momentos de mayor oscuridad (TT-TT9) y NO te preocupes, aquí nadie te va a juzgar por amar a Bunny, creo que todos lo hacemos, jejeje…es decir, quién no lo haría, es la versión conejo de Hugh Jackman! (y yo sigo de pesada con esa idea, pero no puedo evitar pensarlo). Yo tampoco puedo ver la película en inglés, porque no puedo, simplemente no puedo soportarlo. Así que te acompaño en tu dolor, jejejeje. En fin, como dije antes y lo reitero, agradezco con todo mi corazón tus palabras y espero que este fic sea de tu agrado y no decepcionar tus expectativas. Si tienes por supuesto algún comentario, pregunta, duda, crítica constructiva o jitomatazo, házmelo saber, no hay porqué tener pena sobre todo sabiendo que los reviews son el combustible de los fanfickers. Muchas gracias por todo, besos y abrazos y espero leerte pronto. Adiós! *se despide con una camiseta que dice: "I love Sora"* :3_

 _ **MidSD**_ _: ya era tiempo que me trajeras de comer, mujer -.- llevaba como dos meses sin mis tamales ni nada y tú muy tranquila, ¿verdad? ¿VERDAD? OK…no. Lo siento XD como sea, tú sacas mi lado divertido lo quiera o no, realmente leer tus reviews puede sacarme la tensión que llego a sentir a veces, simplemente tienes un don para esas cosas, JAJAJA. CLARO que Bunny está mucho mejor que la tipilla esa, y no te preocupes, no tardará en darse cuenta ;) En fin, solo me queda decirte que tu ortografía no está mal, sobre todo considerando que las cosas que escribes "mal" lo haces de manera intencional (weno? Pishin? Setsy? Jajajajaj) así que no tengas pena XD ya sabes que eres más que bienvenida. Y como siempre, muchas gracias por escribirme, te quiero TT-TT Besos y abrazos!_

 _Y como siempre, gracias a quienes han leído, comentado, dado favs y follows a esta historia. Espero que les siga gustando y que continúen leyendo y por supuesto, que me hagan saber su opinión._

 _Besos!_

 _Aoshika._


	4. Comprensión

_Y bueno, aquí estoy con un capítulo más de este fic._

 _Antes de comenzar, este capítulo tiene canción_ _ **: Someplace Else**_ _, de_ _ **George Harrison**_ _. Creo que ya lo he mencionado antes, pero admiro mucho a George Harrison, es decir, guitarrista de los Beatles, cantante, compositor, y una persona fabulosa…. Dios. Pero bueno, dejemos mi fangirlismo para otra ocasión._

 _Aunque sí, les recomiendo mucho la canción porque bueno…digamos que son los sentimientos de Bunny en este punto del fic._

 _Espero que les guste – tanto la canción como el capítulo._

 _Los invito a leer!_

 _Disc: ni RotG ni The Guardians me pertenecen, solo la trama de este fanfic._

 **Stay With You**

 **Capítulo cuatro: Comprensión**

Bunny colocó en el carro uno de los varios bultos que las doncellas tenían preparados en la cocina. Llevaban muchas mantas, un par de lonas para levantar tiendas de campaña, cambios de ropa limpia, agua potable y algunos suministros extras, pues iban a pasar la noche en el bosque y, aunque podían recolectar y cazar para comer- como Bunny siempre lo hacía-, ellas insistían en usar todas esas cosas para poder hacer "buena comida".

Llevaban dos carros en donde irían no solamente ellos sino también el equipaje preparado; estos carros eran diferentes a los carruajes que se usaban para ir al pueblo, ya que eran de un material mucho más fuerte, además tenían el espacio necesario para guardar y cargar cosas si era necesario, como en este caso.

Se habían levantado a eso de las cuatro de la mañana para poder comenzar a prepararse, y para las seis estaba todo listo. Pronto todos subieron a los carros, que serían jalados por varios caballos de la cuadra, y comenzaron el viaje. North y uno de los mozos conducían los carros, y ya que estaba oscuro y el camino era bastante tranquilo, aprovecharon para dormitar un poco mientras encontraban un lugar propicio para levantar el campamento.

Bunny iba sentado en la parte trasera de uno de los carros. Con los brazos cruzados, miraba hacia arriba cómo el cielo comenzaba a clarearse poco a poco y las estrellas brillaban con mayor intensidad antes de ser opacadas por el cercano brillo del sol. Pensó que quizás podía quedarse dormido un rato, pero en realidad no tenía tantas ganas como hubiera pensado, y en lugar de permitírselo, decidió poner atención al camino y a las personas que iban con ellos.

En el otro carro, unos metros más allá, estaban Toothiana y las doncellas, casi todas estaban dormidas. En el otro carro, donde iba él, los mozos estaban igual, cansados por haberse levantado más temprano de lo acostumbrado por un capricho de su amo. Bunny sabía sin embargo, que por más que se quejaran y rezongaran de vez en cuando, todos ellos hacían su trabajo de la mejor manera posible.

Si algo podía reconocerles a los humanos, era la facilidad con la que podían crear lazos de lealtad y compañerismo entre ellos cuando tenían una meta en común. Y al parecer, la meta de todas las personas que lo rodeaban en este momento era mantener a flote la mansión, para así mantener a flote todo lo demás. A Jack. Sobre todo, a Jack.

Había un extraño respeto flotando en el aire que Bunny no había percibido fácilmente en la atmósfera de familiaridad que había entre estas personas; aunque todo mundo llamaba a Jack por su nombre en lugar de usar cualquier título u honorífico, aunque cualquiera se atrevía a regañarlo, aunque las doncellas lo echaban de las habitaciones que tenían que limpiar y aunque los mozos se tomaran la libertad de corregirlo o reñirlo cuando trataba de ayudar y no lo hacía bien, todos ellos veían a Jack como su amo y eso era lo que los impulsaba a hacer bien su trabajo todo el tiempo.

Ahora sus ojos viajaron un poco más allá; a lado de North estaba sentado Jack, siempre despierto y viendo el camino.

Bunny tuvo la sensación extraña de que Jack no había dormido en toda la noche. Había algo en él; su expresión cansada, la silueta de su cuerpo, el aura que manaba…. Quizás Bunny estaba confiando demasiado en su instinto y leyendo demasiado la situación. Quizás, por otro lado, su instinto estaba en lo correcto y Jack seguía afectado por lo ocurrido apenas dos noches atrás…quizás Jack se estaba sobre esforzando por mostrarse contento frente a su gente. Quizás no se estaba dando a sí mismo la oportunidad de sanar antes de continuar con su vida normal.

Quizás Bunny debía ya dejar de pensar en esto, y permitirse a sí mismo dormitar un rato antes de que la verdadera diversión comenzara.

.

.

.

-…nny….unny….bunny…¡Bunny!

Bunny abrió los ojos lentamente, haciéndose poco a poco consciente de las cosas que estaba sintiendo; el fresco de la mañana, un pequeño rayo de sol calentando su rostro, un peso poco familiar en su regazo y de pronto, dos enormes ojos azules viendo directamente a los suyos, que quizás en otra circunstancia habría disfrutado completamente, pero ahora, por lo súbito de su presencia, lo hicieron levantarse de una manera brusca. Sintió el peso caer de su regazo y luego escuchó un ruido, y al asomarse todavía algo atontado al lado del carro, encontró a Jack tirado en el suelo, apenas comenzando a incorporarse mientras se frotaba la cabeza con una mano.

-Ow… idiota-, murmuró el joven, y Bunny bajó de un salto y se acercó a él para ayudarlo a levantarse. Lo tomó de una muñeca y lo jaló con cuidado para que se pusiera de pie, cuidando que no estuviera lastimado por la caída.

-Bien, no sé quién te mandó a que te sentaras encima de mí y me despertaras a gritos.

-Tienes el sueño pesado, ¿lo sabías? Llegamos hace quince minutos y no hacías caso cuando te llamábamos.

Una vez que Jack volvió a estar sobre sus propios pies, Bunny dio una mirada a su alrededor. Ya había amanecido, y el bosque lucía más hermoso de lo que él recordaba cuando había estado aquí por última vez.

Bunny levantó la mirada y observó el cielo, azul y con unas pocas nubes apenas, enmarcado por el follaje de los inmensos árboles moviéndose con la suave brisa de la mañana. A un lado estaba el río, cristalino y con una suave fluidez que inundaba sus oídos.

Luego observó que los demás ya estaban trabajando en levantar el campamento; tenían unas estructuras de metal que luego iban a cubrir con grandes lonas para formar las casa de campaña, y en el interior pondrían los cobertores y las mantas para dormir. Bunny se acercó y comenzó a ayudar.

La estructura de metal era probablemente lo más pesado de armar: por sí solas, las varillas eran ligeras, pero era bastante difícil manipularlas una vez que las ensamblaban unas con otras. Aun así, Bunny tenía que admitir que la manera en que estaban armadas era mucho más sencilla que como había visto que otros humanos lo hacían.

-Yo mismo diseñé la estructura-, explicó North con una enorme sonrisa cuando Bunny le comentó sus observaciones-, había que buscar un material que fuera más ligero pero al mismo tiempo más resistente. Phill y yo estuvimos horas en el taller mezclando distintos materiales hasta que dimos con uno que pareciera óptimo.

Mientras hablaban, seguían acomodando las varillas, y finalmente comenzaron a colocar encima las lonas.

-También me di cuenta de que otras estructuras tienen demasiados vértices. No se necesitan tantos si el material es lo suficientemente fuerte, sobre todo en los lugares donde las varillas se juntan-,instruía con una gran sonrisa, y Bunny no podía menos que estar positivamente sorprendido por la inteligencia y habilidad que tenía. Quizás no todos los humanos fueran así de ingeniosos, pero North hacía mucho por redimir a los de su raza.

Cuando terminaron de colocar las casas de campaña Bunny preguntó en qué más podía ayudar.

-Tú vienes conmigo a recoger frutas- dijo Jack de pronto, apareciendo de detrás de uno de los carros con una cesta de mimbre en una mano-. Cerca de aquí hay varios árboles frutales, y a Tooth no le gusta que vaya solo.

-Le encanta meterse en problemas- intervino la mujer, que estaba un poco más allá desempacando cosas-, es perfectamente capaz de lanzarse de un árbol a otro o de tirarse desde la parte más alta solo por ver qué pasa. Me harías un gran favor si lo evitas, Bunny.

Bunny hizo una media sonrisa, y finalmente aceptó.

…

Caminaron unos cinco minutos, no en silencio, más bien en quietud. Una vez alejados de las voces y las risas de todos los demás, Bunny admiraba el bosque como no había tenido oportunidad la primera vez que había estado aquí- la ocasión en que lo habían capturado injustamente-, y de cuando en cuando, Jack le señalaba una u otra cosa para que observara; un animal entre los arbustos, una telaraña brillando al sol, una flor extraña.

Cuando llegaron a ver los árboles frutales, Bunny tuvo el recuerdo de lo que estaba haciendo precisamente al ser capturado en esa ocasión, lo habían atacado totalmente por sorpresa y eso había hecho que tuviera la guardia baja, y que no lograra defenderse. Solo recordarlo le hacía enojar terriblemente, pero decidió dejar eso atrás.

Por ahora, quería concentrarse en este día, que prometía ser bastante agradable.

Mientras él pensaba, Jack caminaba hacia uno de los árboles, contemplándolo de arriba abajo. Las ramas eran bastante altas, y Bunny comenzaba a preguntarse cómo harían para conseguir bajar las frutas, cuando de pronto, observó a Jack pegar un salto y tratar de alcanzar una de las ramas que estaban más abajo. Al no conseguirlo, volteó a verlo y con relajada resolución lo llamó con una mano para que se acercara.

Bunny así lo hizo.

-Agáchate-, indicó, y Bunny obedeció un poco intrigado, solo para sentir claramente que Jack trepaba en su espalda, lo suficiente alto para estar sentado ahora sobre sus hombros-, ahora levántate.

Bunny obedeció, y sintió a Jack estirarse. Trató de mirar hacia arriba, pero Jack se sujetó de su cabeza y lo presionó un poco hacia abajo tratando de hacer otro movimiento.

-¡Hey, cuidado con las orejas!- se quejó, y pronto se dio cuenta de que Jack se ponía de pie sobre sus hombros, cada vez más arriba. De un momento a otro, el peso desapareció. Bunny levantó la vista, solo para ver a Jack montado en una de las primeras ramas de aquél árbol, lanzándole una brillante sonrisa traviesa que lo hubiera dejado encandilado totalmente de no ser porque sabía que aquello podía ser muy peligroso.

-Gracias, Bun-bun. Ahora yo te ayudaré a subir-, propuso, sujetándose de la rama con una mano y bajando la otra hacia él. Bunny negó con la cabeza enérgicamente, había sentido su piel erizarse solo de pensarlo.

-No, creo que será mejor que tú bajes de ahí- dijo, cruzando los brazos-, Toothiana me matará si te pasa algo.

-Pero no pasará nada, he hecho esto cientos de veces-, sonrió Jack y luego miró hacia arriba un momento antes de volver a ver a Bunny-, bien, si no quieres, al menos atrapa la fruta.

\- ¿Qué?- pero Bunny no tuvo más tiempo de protestar, pues Jack subió con agilidad hacia la siguiente rama, donde pudo sujetar una fruta y lanzarla al suelo. Bunny la atrapó y la lanzó al interior de la canasta. Supuso que no tenía alternativa.

-No las dejes golpearse en el suelo-, indicó Jack, dejando caer cuatro o cinco frutas más, a lo que Bunny tomó la canasta con ambas manos e hizo todo lo posible por atraparlas mientras viajaban en su dirección.

Esto siguió por unos minutos, en los cuales Jack encontraba la mayor diversión en lanzar las frutas hacia Bunny, pero cada vez con más fuerza, como si estuviera tirando hacia un blanco e incluso llevando un puntaje como si se tratara de un juego. Bunny, ya un poco más relajado con esto, reía con él, no estaba demasiado cómodo en esta situación pero tenía que admitir que Jack era…increíblemente adorable y fácil de querer, convincente, capaz de adueñarse de la voluntad de alguien con una simple sonrisa. Dios, realmente tenía que darse a sí mismo la posibilidad de pensar en esta situación antes de que le estallara en el rostro.

-¡En la cabeza, diez puntos más!- gritó de pronto Jack cuando uno de los frutos dio directamente en la frente de Bunny, quien se había distraído con sus pensamientos.

-¡No más, pequeño bastardo!- gritó con inesperado júbilo y se centró en atrapar todo lo que Jack lanzaba.

Al cabo de un rato, la canasta estaba llena y Bunny estaba felizmente agitado, pero Jack se negaba a bajar del árbol y comenzaba a subir más ramas.

-Bien, muy gracioso Jack, es hora de que bajes de ahí- le reclamó, ya algo preocupado al ver que Jack iba más y más arriba-, si te caes te romperás algo.

-No te preocupes, me he caído antes- replicó Jack, y de pronto Bunny ya no lo vio entre las hojas.

\- ¿Ah sí? - continuó hablando, no queriendo denotar tanto nerviosismo como el que estaba sintiendo-, ¿y te golpeaste en la cabeza o algo? Eso explicaría muchas cosas…

En respuesta, recibió al alegre y encantadora risa de Jack tintineando entre las hojas, y al poner atención al sonido con sus grandes orejas, un nuevo escalofrío recorrió su piel al darse cuenta de dónde provenía ahora. Jack ya había saltado a otro árbol.

-Pequeño pedazo de… ¡Jack, baja de ahí inmediatamente!

\- ¿O si no qué harás? - fue la respuesta que recibió, y entonces vio una de las delgadas piernas colgando de una rama.

\- ¡No estoy para juegos Jack, baja!

Jack volvió a aparecer en su plano de vista…pero cabeza abajo. ¡Estaba colgado boca abajo!

\- ¡Si me quieres, tendrás que venir por mí! - gritó de manera retadora. Y acto seguido, bombardeó a Bunny con toda la fruta que traía entre los brazos. Aunque para Jack lo era, para Bunny esto ya no era divertido.

Quizás era porque su miedo a las alturas se extendía más de lo que él había pensado, ya que solo ahora se daba cuenta de que en el pasado, a veces, solo ver a otra persona en esta situación lo había puesto nervioso.

Tal vez Jack notó su preocupación, porque quiso seguir jugando; se puso de pie sobre una de las ramas, y traviesamente, levantó uno de sus pies y lo balanceó en el aire.

\- ¡Creo que voy a caerme! - pronunció con una voz cantarina, y abajo, Bunny se movió frenéticamente hasta quedar debajo de él, extendiendo los brazos como para atraparlo.

\- ¡Sujétate bien y comienza a bajar! – gritó Bunny, verdaderamente asustado, a diferencia de la enorme diversión que parecía estar experimentando el muchacho. Jack solo reía.

-Awww, ¿Estás preocupado por mí? ¡Qué tierno! - y, luego de decir eso, se sujetó de la rama arriba de él con ambas manos y comenzó a balancear las piernas en el aire. Luego, soltó una de sus manos y comenzó a moverla de un lado a otro-. ¡Ups, creo que ahora _sí_ voy a caerme!

-¡Idiota, sujétate bien! ¡Baja de ahí! -, Bunny sentía que le iba a dar un infarto, y realmente a estas alturas no sabía si estar sorprendido de la capacidad de Jack para mantenerse sujeto de las ramas sin caerse o si estar completamente enojado de que aprovechara esto para burlarse de él.

-Bien, bien, tranquilo, ya bajo- dijo entonces Jack, para completo alivio de Bunny, y comenzó a bajar, lentamente y con cuidado.

Sin embargo, de pronto, se quedó quieto, y Bunny observó que uno de sus pies no alcanzaba la rama de abajo. Bunny pensó que quizás se iba a reacomodar o algo y que por eso estaba dudando, pero de pronto Jack se soltó sin estar bien apoyado y el tiempo pareció enlentecerse mientras Bunny lo veía caer.

Se apresuró y extendió los brazos y cerró los ojos con fuerza, y escuchó un grito.

Sintió algo dentro de él romperse en mil pedazos y el suelo removiéndose bajo sus pies.

Y entonces, también sintió el peso.

Todo el peso de Jack, apoyado ahora en sus brazos.

Al abrir sus ojos, pudo ver que Jack tenía los suyos también cerrados con mucha fuerza, pero en su expresión había una pequeña sonrisa, como si no tuviera miedo, como si esperara solo un pequeño golpe o algo mínimo en comparación con lo que Bunny esperaba, de hecho. Luego, Jack abrió sus ojos y volteó a verlo lentamente, y su sonrisa se extendió hasta hacerse lo suficientemente amplia para que sus ojos parecieran haberse iluminado por completo.

-Sabía que me atraparías.

Bunny lo dejó caer en el piso y Jack comenzó a carcajearse con fuerza, y quizás esto fue lo que hizo que el Pooka se sintiera todavía más irritado.

¿Habría notado su nerviosismo al verlo allá arriba? ¿Su terrible miedo de verlo caer? ¿Su sonrojo al tenerlo en brazos?

Quizás todo junto. Con Jack realmente no sabía qué esperar.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó, con mucho menos molestia en la voz de lo que pretendía-, vamos a llevar esto.

-Te preocupaste por mí-, afirmó Jack, y Bunny solo hizo un sonido gutural con el que no comunicó más que una notoria molestia-, vamos, admítelo, te preocupaste por mí…

Por toda respuesta, Bunny le puso una mano en la cabeza y le alborotó el cabello antes de adelantarse unos pasos y tomar la canasta con las frutas que había alcanzado a recoger, y Jack, aun extremadamente feliz, tomó del suelo las que le parecieron menos abolladas por la caída y las acomodó dentro de su camisa para poderlas transportar.

El camino de regreso fue más o menos igual. A Bunny no le duró mucho el enojo y mientras caminaban retomaron una conversación de cosas sin verdadera importancia, pero para Bunny esto era muy agradable y tranquilizador en comparación con otras cosas que había vivido últimamente.

…

Una vez que estuvieron de regreso en el lugar del campamento, dejaron las frutas con las doncellas, que comenzaban a preparar un pequeño almuerzo. Los mozos acarreaban y hervían agua mientras North terminaba de acomodar las lonas de las casas de campaña. Toothiana y Sandy ayudaban a las doncellas y a los mozos, y Jack le indicó a Bunny que le ayudara a alimentar y darle de comer a los caballos, que habían dejado amarrados bajo la sombra de unos árboles.

No tardaron mucho en hacerlo, y además, los cepillaron y se aseguraron de que el lugar estuviera lo suficientemente limpio para que pasaran la noche.

Para cuando terminaron, ya los demás habían concluido también sus correspondientes tareas, y Bunny pudo apreciar que había un cambio significativo en el ambiente; la mayoría de los presentes habían aligerado sus ropas y estaban descalzos, algunos de ellos comenzaban a internarse en el río.

-Hoy hace un día perfecto para un poco de diversión en el agua-, comentó de repente North, arrojándole una pieza de ropa que Bunny atrapó al vuelo-, ponte este traje de baño y úneteles.

Bunny tomó el pantalón que North le ofrecía y sonrió. ¿por qué no? Hacía algún tiempo desde la última vez que se había sumergido en un poco de agua solo por diversión.

Nadar un rato le vendría bien. Sus músculos tenían algunos días reclamándole algo de movimiento y ni el trabajo en el jardín ni las tandas de sentadillas o abdominales que pudiera hacer en su habitación podían sustituir los largos días de caminata a los que estaba acostumbrado.

De modo que fue y se escondió tras unos arbustos- Tooth no dejaba nunca de recordarle que su presencia (y potencial desnudez) distraía a las doncellas-, y se quitó la ropa para finalmente solo traer puesto el pantalón para nadar.

Salió de detrás de los arbustos y se encaminó al agua.

Entró al río lentamente, tanteando la temperatura del agua y comprobando con deleite que ésta se encontraba tibia bajo el sol de la mañana. Los jóvenes sirvientes jugaban con una pelota y un rato más North y Tooth se integraron también, seguidos por Sandy.

Pronto había un notorio escándalo en el lugar, las risas, los gritos, y en general una agradable plática se esparcía por el ambiente, pero Bunny no participaba activamente en realidad; respondía si le hablaban y lanzaba la pelota de regreso si llegaba hacia él, pero en realidad prefería habituarse un poco a la resistencia del agua antes de comenzar a nadar. Podía llegar muy profundo en el río y nadar por horas si quería, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo como para confiarse y arriesgarse a cualquier tipo de accidente.

-No veo que te diviertas mucho.

Bunny volteó al escuchar esta voz, la de Jack. Él estaba sentado en una roca cerca de la orilla y no había indicio alguno de que fuera a ponerse ropa adecuada para nadar. En cambio, observaba el escenario con una sonrisa que Bunny solo pudo calificar de nostálgica.

-Quiero destensar un poco los músculos antes de nadar. ¿Qué hay de ti, Snowflake? ¿por qué no entras al agua?

Bunny sonrió al ver que no había una respuesta negativa al apodo que acababa de acuñar para Jack, en cambio el joven sonrió un poco más ampliamente antes de encogerse de hombros y mirar hacia otro lado.

-Nadar no es lo mío, Bun-, replicó luego de unos pocos segundos-, nunca aprendí a hacerlo. Creo que tengo una fobia bastante importante al agua.

A Bunny le sorprendió no encontrar ninguna pizca de travesura en aquellas palabras, ni siquiera una sonrisa para aligerar el peso de su significado. Pura sinceridad era lo que manaba de los labios del joven, y Bunny ahora no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer a continuación. Pero pronto tuvo una idea.

-Si alguien estuviera contigo todo el tiempo, ¿podrías hacerlo?

Jack se había distraído viendo a los otros jugar, y al levantar la mirada hacia Bunny ahora tenía en su rostro una expresión de confusión.

-¿Perdón?

-Si alguien estuviera contigo todo el tiempo y te garantizara que no te pasará nada, ¿estarías menos nervioso de entrar al agua?

Jack miró a Bunny con desconfianza, presintiendo lo que éste estaba planeando ahora.

-¿Qué piensas exactamente?

Bunny regresó a la orilla y salió del agua con resolución.

-Puedes entrar a nadar conmigo. Solo tienes que sujetarte de mí y de mi cuenta corre que no te ocurra nada malo. Puedo con tu peso perfectamente, así que no debe haber ningún problema.

-Pero…

-¡Anímate, Jack!- gritó de pronto Tooth, que como la mayoría de los demás no se había perdido detalle alguno de esta plática-, tienes años sin intentarlo siquiera.

-¡Puedes hacerlo!- secundó North, al tiempo que Sandy levantaba un pulgar en su dirección con una gran sonrisa, mientras los mozos y las doncellas comenzaban a gritar tratando con todas sus ganas de animar a Jack.

-N…no estoy seguro- contestó Jack, pero Bunny llegó hasta él y le impidió seguir hablando con la gran sonrisa que le mostró a continuación.

-Hey, aún estoy molesto por el susto que me hiciste pasar hace rato- extendió su mano hacia él-, pero si me dejas, yo te ayudaré. Si puedes dejarte caer de un árbol hacia mis brazos, puedes confiar en mí para esto.

A continuación, se dio la oportunidad de ser atractivo y le guiñó un ojo. Y quizás había encontrado algún punto débil cuando tomó la mano de Jack sin que este accediera aún, porque, aunque no había dado una respuesta, pudo sentir como si se derritiera un poco en sus manos.

La presión de los demás también comenzó a hacer de las suyas, y finalmente las mejillas de Jack se enrojecieron tanto que Bunny pensó que le iba a comenzar a salir humo de ellas.

-Bien, bien-, accedió el joven-, pero primero debo prepararme así que dame unos minutos.

Bunny sonrió mientras Jack se alejaba para internarse en una de las casas de campaña. Volteó a ver a los que estaban en el agua, y Sandy en especial le regalaba ahora una sonrisa donde se percibía aprobación y una deliciosa sensación de triunfo. Jack podía ser bastante difícil de controlar, y ahora Bunny se daba cuenta de que, aunque le había costado trabajo, lo había conseguido. Era extraño darse cuenta de ello, pero Jack de alguna forma lo apreciaba lo suficiente para hacerle caso y confiar en él, pero sobretodo, para no poder resistirse.

Finalmente, Jack salió de una de las tiendas de campaña con un pantalón parecido al que usaban los otros para nadar; corto más o menos a la altura de sus rodillas y hecho de una tela que a la vez era ligera y resistente. El de Bunny era café, el de Jack, azul marino. Pero en lugar de que Jack entrara al agua con él, Bunny lo vio trastear entre el equipaje, así que se acercó una vez más.

-¿Qué buscas?- preguntó mientras Jack sacaba de una bolsa una pequeña botella, en cuyo interior había una sustancia cremosa de un tono verdoso y con un aroma bastante fresco, si podía decir. Jack vertió la sustancia en una de sus manos y comenzó a esparcirla por su cuerpo.

-Es un protector solar, una de las doncellas encontró la receta para mí- explicó mientras se frotaba los hombros-. Las quemaduras por el sol hacen que no me pueda mover por semanas.

A pesar de que Jack solía ser veloz e impulsivo con casi todo lo que hacía, Bunny pudo observar que se estaba tomando su tiempo con esto, así que asumió que podían ser los nervios. Lo observó, y el muchacho comenzó con los brazos, para luego pasar por el pecho. Después, se aplicó la crema en las piernas.

-¿Puedes apurarte un poco?

-No me molestes, Bun bun- dijo sin pensar casi, y solo continuó. Bunny se desesperó aún más cuando intentó ponerse la crema en la espalda sin éxito, así que le arrebató el frasco y se dispuso a hacerlo él mismo.

-Dame eso. Date la vuelta-, Jack hizo una cara de fastidio, pero obedeció.

A Bunny le gustó la sensación fresca de la crema en sus manos tibias. Luego comenzó a depositarla cuidadosamente en la espalda de Jack.

Al primer contacto, Jack se estremeció.

Quizás el joven estaba consciente de que esto no era algo muy común. Se trataba de una situación con todo el potencial por ser incómoda. Pero extrañamente, Bunny no se sentía incómodo. Sentía que sus manos sobre la piel de Jack eran algo natural, algo que iba a suceder eventualmente, lo quisieran cualquiera de los dos o no. Sentía que estaba bien. Sentía una suavidad dulce y húmeda que no hubiera sabido cómo describir, al menos no mientras estaba tan concentrado en su tarea presente.

Jack se mantenía en silencio, pero a Bunny no le importaba realmente. Se sentía genial solo haciendo esto. Los músculos de su pequeña espalda cedían con facilidad bajo sus dedos, y al ver cómo el resto de su cuerpo- delgado, pero firme-, reaccionaba ante sus manos, Bunny se permitió continuar aun cuando ya había puesto crema en todas partes, incluyendo en la parte trasera de sus piernas, y rozando peligrosamente la orilla de sus pantalones.

-Hey, Bunny,-susurró Jack de pronto, trayendo al Pooka de vuelta a la realidad-, creo que ya fue suficiente.

-Espera un segundo. Date la vuelta.

Jack así lo hizo, y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Bunny. Bunny había tomado algo de aquella crema con sus dedos, y ahora, la esparció cuidadosamente sobre las mejillas de Jack. Jack cerró los ojos cuando sintió que los dedos se acercaban a ellos, y Bunny aprovechó para aplicar la crema también en sus párpados, en su frente y su nariz, su barbilla y su cuello.

Luego, y solo por curiosidad, deslizó su dedo pulgar sobre los labios, llenos, rosas, brillantes, cosa que obligó a Jack a abrir los ojos y mirarlo fijamente.

Y en su mirada había tantas preguntas y tanta inocencia, que Bunny no pudo hacer menos que sonreír ampliamente.

-Estás listo, pequeño- indicó, y luego hizo un movimiento con la cabeza-, vamos.

Jack no contestó, se limitó a seguirlo de cerca mientras caminaba hacia el río.

Bunny comenzó a internarse en el agua, hasta que su cintura quedó cubierta. Solo entonces, volteó a ver a Jack.

-… ¿Qué rayos haces ahí parado?

Jack seguía de pie a la orilla del río, mirando el agua con desconfianza. Bunny pudo escuchar tras él las suaves risas de los demás, aunque probablemente no se reían tanto del miedo de Jack a entrar al agua como de la expresión frustrada que estaba seguro de que ahora tenía en su rostro.

-¡No voy a entrar así nada más!

Bunny soltó un suspiro plagado de fastidio, y caminó hacia Jack.

Una vez que estuvo frente a él, se agachó un poco.

-Sube en mi espalda y sujétate de mí cuello. No te sueltes.

Jack debió pensarlo bastante, porque pasaron varios largos segundos antes de que Bunny lo sintiera trepar en su espalda con cuidado y sujetarse de su cuello con fuerza. Esperaba que no tuviera la suficiente fuerza para asfixiarlo.

Ojalá.

Una vez que Jack estuvo bien agarrado de su espalda, Bunny pasó sus manos por debajo de sus muslos, colocados a los lados de su cadera. Luego comenzó a internarse en el agua otra vez, poco a poco.

Para su sorpresa, todos los miraban con atención. El agua subió lo suficiente para llegar a los pies de Jack. Bunny lo sintió tensar las piernas y elevarlas un poco, pero él no permitió que escapara del agua; dobló sus piernas para agacharse más hasta que las piernas de Jack estuvieron también hundidas hasta la rodilla, a lo que el joven pataleó con un poco de miedo y se agarró más fuerte de él.

-Cuidado, está muy fría….

-Está tibia, Snowflake- protestó Bunny al sentir como rodeaba su cadera con sus piernas en lugar de mantenerlas sueltas como antes-, suéltate un poco o será peor para ti, ahora…

-¡No, no! ¡Regrésame a la orilla! ¡Volvamos ahora! - reclamó el joven entre patadas y golpes, o al menos, los pocos que podía dar, y finalmente, las risas se hicieron más escandalosas y entre unas cosas y otras Bunny no pudo más, y decidió que era momento de hacer que este pequeño e inquieto elfo se comportara.

Entonces, sin prevenirlo de ningún modo, lo afianzó bien y se zambulló en el agua, llevándolo consigo a la profundidad.

Mientras se impulsaba con las piernas hacia el interior del río, pudo sentir que los movimientos de Jack se hicieron aún más erráticos debajo del agua, así que decidió darle un respiro y emergió a la superficie otra vez, ahora sujetándose de una roca debido a que se encontraban en un lugar bastante profundo ya.

Cuando lo hizo, escuchó la respiración de Jack, fuerte, jalando todo el aire que le era posible hacia sus pulmones.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!- reclamó el joven, aún agitado, sujetándose del cuello de Bunny con un brazo y quitándose el cabello húmedo de la cara con la otra, luego se soltó de él y trató de hacer que le soltara las piernas para poder alejarse- ¡¿Quieres matarme de un susto?! ¡Suéltame, déjame ir!

Bunny comenzó a reír y trató de sujetar a Jack mientras éste se retorcía intentando zafarse de él.

-De acuerdo, te soltaré- dijo Bunny en un último intento de hacerlo calmarse-, pero ten en cuenta que llegamos a una parte muy honda del río, y tendrás que arreglártelas tú solo para volver a la orilla.

Jack se quedó estático un momento antes de volver a poner atención a lo que Bunny decía. Bunny no podía verlo porque estaba en su espalda, pero pudo sentir perfectamente que el joven estaba debatiéndose entre quedarse en la seguridad que le brindaba o volver al agua con tal de dar por terminada la experiencia. Finalmente, Jack terminó por calmarse, y el agarre alrededor del cuello de Bunny se volvió más firme. Bunny emitió una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Estás más tranquilo?- sintió a Jack asintiendo ligeramente. Podía percibir de manera bastante clara el movimiento de su cabeza, pegada ahora a su nuca-, de acuerdo. Seguiré nadando, pero tú tienes que sostenerte de mí y relajarte un poco.

-Está bien, solo…-Jack respiró profundo-, olvídalo, sólo hazlo.

Bunny tomó esto como su orden, y volvió a internarse en el agua sin pensar. Esta vez lo hizo más despacio, de manera que podía sacar su cabeza del agua mientras nadaba; por tanto, el cuerpo de Jack tampoco estaba completamente sumergido, y podía sentir que estaba mucho más tranquilo que antes; sus músculos estaban mucho menos tensos, y de alguna forma, su piel se sentía algo más cálida.

Hasta este momento, Bunny no se había detenido del todo a pensar en esto.

Su piel estaba pegada a la de Jack. Podía sentir lo suave que era, lo fría que era contra la suya en ese instante. Y no solo era su piel; era todo su cuerpo. Todo el pequeño y delgado cuerpo de Jack firmemente apoyado en el suyo, su pecho contra su espalda, sus piernas cerca de las suyas, sus brazos enredados cuidadosamente en su cuello y sus labios, oh sus pequeños y sedosos labios apretados suavemente contra su nuca cada vez que Jack movía su cabeza, sobre todo cuando se tensaba o se atemorizaba por algo.

-Bien, Snowflake, respira profundo, voy a hundirme más y nadaremos algo más lejos, ¿estás listo?

-Tanto como puedo estarlo-, respondió Jack con algo de ironía en la voz, y después de poner los ojos en blanco con una sonrisa socarrona Bunny llenó sus pulmones de aire y se hundió en el agua.

Y dios, cómo extrañaba esto; cómo extrañaba sentir la humedad rodeando su cuerpo, la sensación total de ingravidez, de que su cuerpo era mucho más ligero de lo que era en la tierra firme; pero ahora, la sensación agregada del cuerpo de Jack cerca del suyo, sumaba a la experiencia algo mucho más interesante; Jack le había dado la confianza a Bunny de hacer esto con él, y Bunny quería que lo disfrutara, que se diera cuenta de lo perfecto que podría ser.

Lentamente, mientras continuaba nadando, Bunny llevó una de sus manos a su cuello y sujetó las de Jack, deshaciendo el amarre que tenían entre ellas para finalmente enredar una entre sus grandes dedos y jalarla hacia un lado, para que Jack la extendiera.

Lo animó a estirar el otro brazo y para no perderlo, lo sujetó de los muslos mientras seguía impulsándose con las piernas.

Después de unos segundos, Jack volvió a abrazarse de su cuello, y Bunny sintió que le faltaba un poco el aire, así que emergió a la superficie otra vez.

Se habían alejado un poco más de los otros, quizás unos cien metros, aún podían verlos y escucharlos pero no con demasiada claridad. Bunny se aproximó a una roca enorme que sobresalía del agua y ayudó a Jack a subir en ella. Luego él también lo hizo. Era lo suficientemente grande para que ambos estuvieran sentados, e incluso él pudo reclinarse hacia atrás y recostar la espalda, permitiendo que los rayos del sol calentaran su piel húmeda.

Jack hizo lo mismo, pero debido a lo limitado del espacio, terminó por apoyar la cabeza en uno de los brazos de Bunny, y su propio brazo extendido descansando en el abdomen del Pooka, que solo pudo levantar la cabeza y mirarlo interrogante. Ante esto, Jack no reaccionó de manera alguna. Él lo estaba tomando con mucha naturalidad, y Bunny supuso que solo él se imaginaba que esta situación era incómoda.

-No ha estado tan mal- comentó Jack de pronto, y Bunny se dio cuenta de lo agitado que sonaba ahora su voz; quizás apenas estaba recuperando el aliento-, pero podrías darme un descanso cada cierto tiempo para respirar.

Bunny dejó salir una risa sonora que fue acompañada un segundo después por el dulce cascabeleo de la voz de Jack.

-Es un comienzo-, admitió sin poder evitar un cierto aire de satisfacción en la voz-, descansa un poco para nadar otro rato. Si queremos quitarte ese miedo al agua, debemos ser constantes.

Bunny realmente no estaba muy consciente en ese momento. La relajación del agua, la roca caliente en su espalda, el sol tibio bañando su cuerpo húmedo; todo junto lo proveía de una sensación de tranquilidad que no había sentido en bastante tiempo, y sintió repentinamente muchas ganas de dormir. Sintió sus músculos aflojarse despacio, como si algo los suavizara poco a poco, y también el inconfundible halo de sueño comenzando a cubrirlo por casi por completo.

De pronto, esta sensación fue cambiada por un choque eléctrico que recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Había algo frío en su pecho. Se tardó en deducirlo, pero…era una mano. Eran unos dedos fríos y húmedos, posados casi en el centro de su pecho, y que comenzaron a hacer pequeños y lentos círculos haciendo que toda su piel se erizara casi al instante.

-Wow ….tu piel es tan…tan cálida-, sonaba la voz dueña de esa mano-, incluso luego de haber nadado en agua fría.

La mano de Bunny detuvo esa mano curiosa y la alejó, pero la otra se acercó en un nuevo asalto que iba dirigido a su rostro. Bunny apenas la detuvo a tiempo antes de que se posara sobre una de sus mejillas. Ahora que lo tenía sujeto de ambas muñecas, Bunny abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro de Jack, a pocos centímetros del suyo; su cuerpo ligeramente por encima de él también, mirándolo con mucha atención.

-Jack…- comenzó a decir a modo de advertencia-, ten cuidado con lo que haces, pequeño.

-Sólo tenía curiosidad- repuso el joven con calma, como si no le importara en lo absoluto si Bunny le creía o no-, hace rato cuando nadábamos…pareciera que tu piel hierve. Nunca había sentido algo así.

Bunny no dijo nada, al menos no en el momento. Soltó sus manos con algo de brusquedad, como si quisiera alejarlo de él.

-Jack, no vuelvas a hacer algo así- repuso sin poner atención al comentario anterior, y volvió a recostarse en la roca-, créeme que no quiero que suceda algo que ambos podamos lamentar.

-¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?- preguntó él con tranquilidad, y al no recibir una respuestas, sus ojos captaron algo más-, ¿puedo al menos tocar tus orejas?...lucen tan…tan suaves y calientitas….

-Lo que sea menos mis orejas, Jack-, repuso Bunny, aun hablando con todo de advertencia que derrumbó los intentos de Jack. Claro que jamás le iba a explicar al joven que sus orejas eran su punto débil y que si las tocaba era seguro que lo volvería completamente loco por él. Jack no debía saberlo. Jamás.

Jack pasó un buen rato sin moverse.

Luego volvió a recostarse.

Bunny se encontraba incómodo. La cabeza de Jack estaba situada sobre su antebrazo, y tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento perdería el control si esto seguía así.

-No contestaste mi pregunta. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

-Creí que era retórica.

-Pues no. Contéstame.

Bunny se quedó en completo silencio a continuación.

No podía decirle a Jack lo atractivo que lo encontraba. Lo absolutamente irresistible que era para él. Lo mucho que deseaba ser sincero consigo mismo y admitir que este niño le gustaba mucho más que como amigo.

Que, si pudiera, si de él dependiera, Jack sería suyo por completo y para el resto de sus vidas.

Que no deseaba compartirlo con nadie más ni dejarlo nunca ir de su lado.

-No es nada, olvídalo.

Pero Bunny acababa de descubrir algo para sí mismo. Y pasaría un buen rato antes de que se decidiera a compartirlo con alguien más. Sobre todo, con Jack.

-Llévame de vuelta.

Volvieron a entrar al agua y Bunny trató de no pensar más en la piel de Jack contra la suya. Por más que amara a esa piel y a su propietario. No debía permitir que cualquiera notara lo que estaba sintiendo.

Finalmente llegaron de regreso a donde estaban los demás, pero Jack salió del agua casi enseguida y se dirigió de regreso al campamento para ponerse algo de ropa seca.

Bunny se quedó en el rio y continuó nadando por un rato más mientras los demás seguían jugando.

.

.

.

El campamento siguió como estaba planeado. A media tarde comieron y luego de eso hubo juegos, se contaron historias y hubo algo de música gracias a que North y uno de los muchachos sacaron guitarras de quien sabe dónde. Bunny no hizo mucho para integrarse a toda la diversión, pero observó con una enorme sonrisa cada una de las cosas que hacían los demás.

Al comenzar a anochecer, hicieron una fogata frente a las casas de acampar. Prepararon la cena mientras la música y los juegos continuaban y Bunny hizo de su ocupación proveer y ayudar en todo lo que hiciera falta, como cargar cosas pesadas o ir a cortar algo más de leña al bosque.

Durante todo este tiempo, Bunny estuvo evitando deliberadamente a Jack. El muchacho había hecho uno o dos intentos de acercarse a él y seguir conversando, pero era notorio que estaba tan incómodo como lo estaba Bunny así que cuando no recibió respuestas demasiado entusiastas de parte de él no insistió demasiado. Bunny no quería correr ningún riesgo, así que decidió que esto era lo mejor; guardar silencio, esperar.

Cenaron alrededor de la fogata, y Bunny se entretuvo aprendiendo a leer el lenguaje de señas de Sanderson. Aunque ya conocía algo, la mayor parte, había muchas palabras que no conocía y que él quería aprender, así que las preguntaba y Sandy hacía las señas correspondientes.

Pronto encontró sus ojos extraviándose a donde Jack y los demás estaban sentados en círculos, contando historias de todo tipo. No pudo evitar que Sanderson siguiera su mirada y ubicara hacia dónde se dirigía. Cuando se dio cuenta de su imprudencia, él ya lo miraba con una sonrisa que evidenciaba que comprendía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Al principio, al percatarse de esto, se sonrojó intensamente, pero después de un momento, decidió que tratándose de Sandy no le importaba demasiado. Sabía que sus ojos no eran capaces de mentir por más que él lo intentara.

Intercambió una mirada con él, como pidiéndole que no comentara nada al respecto.

Sandy solo sonrió.

…

Todos se habían ido a dormir ya, pero Bunny había permanecido despierto, sentado junto a la fogata, mirando fijamente las flamas moverse, elevándose, bajando y bailando con el viento.

No sentía demasiadas ganas de dormir, además, esto le recordaba un poco a los viejos tiempos, cuando vivía con su tribu. Pasar días enteros jugando con sus hermanos, cazando, recolectando, ayudando a sus padres a hacer cosas que se necesitaban en el campamento… para él, este tipo de vida no era algo de una vez, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado ya que su tribu nunca se había establecido en ningún lugar específico. Para ellos, su hogar y su lugar de nacimiento, era la tierra y nada más. No necesitaban poseer nada, y por tanto, era difícil para él comprender este sentimiento, y aún más difícil al comprender que lo estaba sintiendo- otra vez, luego de no haberlo sentido en mucho tiempo, demasiado tiempo como para que justo ahora estuviera reviviendo en su corazón.

-Hey, Bun-, la quietud de la noche fue rota por una voz que lo despertaba por completo, que quería y no quería escuchar-, ¿tampoco puedes dormir?

Bunny negó con la cabeza sin voltearlo a ver, pero a Jack no pareció importarle, y se sentó a su lado con tranquilidad.

-Es curioso, pero aunque me siento cansado no puedo dormir-, repuso el joven, levantando su mirada al cielo-, me pregunto a qué se deberá.

Bunny siguió sin contestar con palabras, pero supuso que su silencio era suficiente para el joven porque pudo percibirlo relajado, tranquilo.

-Hey, nos hemos estado ignorando toda la tarde- prosiguió Jack-, ¿puedo saber por qué?

-No, no realmente.

-Ah, por un momento pensé que te habías quedado mudo-, y Bunny pudo sentir la enorme sonrisa plasmada en su voz, aunque no se permitiera a sí mismo voltearlo a ver-, ya que vuelves a hablarme, ¿te gustaría dar una caminata conmigo?

Bunny Volteó a verlo ahora, y no lo pudo evitar; la sonrisa brillante de Jack lo sedujo por completo. Finalmente, se permitió a sí mismo contestarle con una sonrisa y se puso de pie para seguirlo.

Comenzaron a caminar por el mismo sendero que habían seguido por la mañana para ir por las frutas, con dos diferencias; la oscuridad hacía que este lugar pareciera algo terrorífico, por decir lo poco, y además, ahora caminaban en silencio.

Jack llevaba en su mano una lámpara, y a Bunny le impactó la facilidad con la que hacía esto, pareciera que caminaba por el bosque oscuro todos los días. No le sorprendería si fuera así.

Él sabía muy bien lo peligroso que podía ser esto, pero no comentó nada. Confiaba en que, a la vista de cualquier peligro, podría salvar a Jack sin problemas. Pero al mismo tiempo, confiaba en que nada pasaría.

Pasaron por los árboles frutales donde habían estado recolectando y siguieron caminando. Fueron quizás cinco minutos más de paseo silencioso, cuando Jack percibió algo delante de él, o al menos eso pensó Bunny porque se dio cuenta de que se ponía alerta y caminaba a mayor velocidad.

-¿Jack?

-Camina más rápido, Bunny-, le dijo sin detenerse y a Bunny no le quedó más remedio que obedecer.

De pronto tuvo que detenerse.

La vista ante él tenía ahora algo a iguales partes hermoso y extraño. Se trataba de una especie de pabellón hecho quizás de concreto que se alzaba en un claro del bosque donde la luna lo alcanzaba perfectamente. Tenía forma de círculo y a ambos lados tenía escaleras, pues se alzaba quizás algo así como dos metros. Jack caminó hacia las escaleras y subió con tranquilidad.

El pabellón tenía un techo que se sostenía con seis pilares tallados con figuras que, desde donde estaba, Bunny no era capaz de distinguir. Se acercó hacia allí caminando lentamente.

-Sube, no pasa nada-, sonrió Jack desde la parte superior de las escaleras y, aún un poco inseguro, Bunny obedeció.

En ese lugar había tres o cuatro sillones que lucían desgastados por estar a la intemperie. Aun así, Jack tuvo la tranquilidad de caminar hasta uno de ellos y sentarse. En el suelo había juguetes tirados. Bunny trataba de descifrar de qué se trataba todo esto hasta que la voz de Jack volvió a colarse a sus oídos.

-Mi papá construyó este quiosco cuando yo era niño- ahora, Bunny volteó a verlo, el joven le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado-, su plan era poner algunas áreas de entretenimiento alrededor, para venir cuando tuviéramos ganas de divertirnos un poco con nuestros amigos y todo eso. Pero cuando él falleció nadie volvió a hacerse cargo.

Bunny no comentó nada, sentándose junto a él y mirando alrededor. Jack volteó hacia él.

-A North no le gusta que venga aquí. Siempre he querido arreglar un poco, quitar la maleza, volver a pintar los pilares, poner flores-, alrededor había lámparas, una en cada columna, y Jack las señaló-, encenderlas todas. Pero North dice que no es buena idea, que podría poderme triste. Y…bueno, tiene algo de razón. Antes de que eso pasara, nos trajeron a mí y a mi hermana un par de veces y… queríamos volver. El bosque es tan hermoso que siempre queríamos volver.

Bunny pensó que en cualquier momento Jack iba a ponerse a llorar, pero no lo hizo. En cambio, se secó los ojos rápidamente y luego se quedó en silencio. Pero solo por unos segundos.

-Bunny…la última vez…me quedé con las ganas de preguntarte qué pasó con tu prometida-, Bunny se tensó considerablemente ante esta pregunta, pero la ansiedad en la voz de Jack lo hizo sentirse aún más nervioso al respecto-, ¿ella te dejó o tú la dejaste? ¿Tenían muchas diferencias? ¿Cómo terminaron? ¿Dejaste de hablarle porque decidiste que era lo mejor para todos que simplemente comenzaras a ignorarla?

Y solo con esto Bunny se dio cuenta de que llevaba quizás media hora sin contestar a nada de lo que Jack le había dicho. Solo contestando con monosílabos, escuchando pero no participando de nada de lo que el joven le decía. Y eso… no se había sentido bien. Se había sentido extraño, porque había tenido que forzarlo, había tenido que restringirse por completo.

Y cuando volteó a ver a Jack, tenso, con los puños cerrados y los ojos a punto de desbordarse, supo que no quería que las cosas terminaran así con él. Ni ahora, ni nunca, si era posible.

-No.

Lo tomó de la barbilla y lo obligó a voltear a verlo. Luego le ayudó a limpiarse las lágrimas.

-Ella murió. Por una enfermedad que nadie supo cómo tratar-, los ojos de Jack se volvieron enormes por la sorpresa, pero no dejaron de ser acuosos, sus mejillas rojas, sus labios…dios, no… -, jamás había amado tanto a alguien y…jamás…jamás he vuelto a…a entregarle mi corazón a alguien de ese modo…

Hasta ahora, tal vez.

Pero Bunny no se detuvo ni se permitió pensarlo.

-Lo…lo siento-, dijo de pronto Jack. Bunny lo miró y luego lo tomó en sus brazos. Sintió como su pequeño cuerpo comenzaba a enroscarse contra el suyo, y se preguntó por qué esto se sentía tan normal, y porqué sus brazos no podían hacer más que sujetarlo con más fuerza mientras Jack se aferraba a su espalda, y deseó que no hubiera motivos para separarse de él ahora.

-En realidad, sí pude dormir...- dijo de pronto Jack, su voz temblorosa pudo a Bunny alerta-, pero tuve un mal sueño y estaba muy inquieto. Gra…gracias por acompañarme. Y por…ayudarme a nadar.

Bunny asintió, aceptando su agradecimiento, comprendiendo que su actitud anterior debió ser producto del miedo y de sentirse conmovido por estar en este lugar. Luego de sentir que Jack no había dejado de temblar, comenzó a mecerse un poco, con la intención de calmarlo y arrullarlo de ser posible.

Se habían quedado en silencio por completo ahora, y Jack descansaba su cabeza contra el pecho de Bunny mientras éste miraba a su alrededor, pensativo. Tal vez podría ayudar a reparar este lugar. Quizás a Jack le gustaría eso. Cualquier cosa con tal de verlo feliz.

…

Para volver al campamento tuvo que llevarlo en brazos, pues no quiso despertarlo.

Cuando lo recostó en la casa de campaña, en un espacio más o menos vacío que encontró entre los mozos, Bunny se encontró a sí mismo queriendo acostarse ahí junto a él y besarlo hasta quedarse dormido él también. Pero sabía que eso no era posible.

Salió y se recostó junto a la fogata, y mientras miraba el limpio cielo nocturno, intentando dormir sin conseguirlo, se dio cuenta de lo vacíos que se encontraban sus brazos ahora.

…

Cuando Bunny dejó a Jack en la casa de campaña…él no estaba dormido. Había pensado mucho sin llegar demasiado lejos con todo lo que rondaba en su mente.

Pero no había sido del todo en vano porque aunque no sabía cómo lo iba a conseguir llegado el momento, ahora sabía muy bien qué era lo que más quería en este mundo.

Y había tomado una decisión. Al menos, para empezar.

 _Continuará…_

 _Bueno, tenemos un poco del punto de vista de Jack ahora. Más adelante, aprenderemos un poco más de estos dos._

 _Y bueno, solo quiero decirles que ¡Me graduaré esta semana!_

 _Deséenme suerte en estos últimos días de sufrimiento- ¡es decir!, de estudio, que ya me tienen bastante harta, pero…satisfecha, en general._

 _Ahora, las respuestas a los reviews de quienes no tienen cuenta:_

 _Nelson: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!, espero que hayas tenido un día genial y que lo disfrutaras mucho. No es necesario que me agradezcas tanto, porque yo solo escribo historias en mis tiempos libres; tú fuiste quien logró salir adelante, mostrar una sonrisa al mundo y encontrar tu felicidad. Me honra que pienses que fui de ayuda, pero el mérito realmente es tuyo y debes sentirte orgulloso de eso. Y sí, no dudes que cuando me gradúe les contaré cómo fue, porque es algo que solo se vive una vez, es único y deseo compartirlo con todas las personas que me importan- eso incluye a quienes tan amablemente apartan un poco de su tiempo para leerme y dejarme sus palabras de apoyo, justo como tú lo haces. En fin, tú sabes que te aprecio mucho y siempre deseo lo mejor para ti. Un abrazo con todo mi amor.._

 _Nekoflove: Me alegro de que hayas recordado leerme, jejeje. Espero que te guste cómo va avanzando esto. El significado real del ramo de Bunny lo diré más adelante, tengo una escena preparada especialmente para eso, así que tenme paciencia. Y con rescpecto a lo que me pasó la ocasión anterior…fue frustrante pero tienes razón, creo que ya estou empezando a verlo como una mera anécdota. En fin, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme, y espero que te siga gustando mi humilde escrito. Muchos besos!_

 _Anónimo: no lo abandono, no te preocupes. Puede que me tarde, pero no pienso dejar este fic así nada más porque necesito verlo completo algún día. Besos!_

 _Sora Heartless: Wow, no sabes lo emocionada que me sentí al saber que mis historias te inspiraron para esforzarte en el final de semestre, ¡y para hacer un trabajo con tan buena calificación! Increíble, te agradezco mucho por comunicarme eso, aunque como le dije a Nelson (algunos renglones más arriba) yo solo escribo historias, me siento tan orgullosa de ti por tu dedicación y esfuerzo :'D muchas felicidades porque, por lo que puedo leer ,a pesar de lo que te costó te ha ido muy bien en tus finales y espero que continúes así en todo lo que te propongas. Agradezco, por otra parte, tu felicitación; la graduación es este viernes y estoy de lo más feliz, pero por supuesto, también nerviosa. Y puedes estar segura de que cuesta trabajo equilibrar mi escritura y la escuela, pero es como con cualquier actividad extraescolar-, te esfuerzas porque sabes lo que te gusta, y escribir es quizás la cosa que más me gusta hacer :D Como antes, agradezco muchísimo el tiempo que tardas en leer y en escribirme, me hace muy feliz leerte. Saludos, besos y abrazos!_

… _._

 _Y bueno, me retiro por ahora. A todos quienes lean, muchos besos!  
Aoshika_


	5. Confesión

_¡Hola! Solo quería decir que si posteo esto tan tarde en la noche es porque ya va a ser nochebuena, navidad y todas esas cosas, y no tendré tiempo de hacerlo luego porque quizás me ausente unos días. Así que, espero que disfruten esto porque es su regalo de Navidad :D_

 _Espero que lo disfruten, porque al fin tendremos algo un poco más sustancioso del amor de esta pareja desarrollándose. Veremos a donde les lleva._

 _No hay mucho que decir por el momento salvo que ya fue mi_ _ **Graduación**_ _, y fue genial. Se trató de un evento muy hermoso, y tuve la dicha de compartirlo con mi familia y mis mejores amigas. Estuve algo nerviosa, pero a final de cuentas, no me caí XD y se me veía bien mi vestido, recibí muchas felicitaciones y abrazos, y sentí que el camino al fin concluía, porque tanto tiempo de escuela llega a hacerse largo. Aunque no me siento muy distinta de antes, ya lo soy, tengo una forma diferente de pensar, dejé ir muchos tabúes y cada vez me siento más madura y más en sintonía con mi propia identidad. Ya no soy parte de un grupo de alumnos, ahora soy yo, abriéndome paso. Y pues, ¡oficialmente soy psicóloga!_

 _Gracias por sus deseos y felicitaciones en este aspecto. Escribir en FF ha sido algo que me ha ayudado a sacar muchas cosas que tenía guardadas, a explorar una parte de mí que en la escuela y la familia no suelo mostrar. Aoshika es una persona, Paulina es otra persona completamente diferente, pero a final de cuentas, son la misma y pueden coexistir en paz._

 _Pero basta de mi metaexploración cursi. Espero que sigan leyéndome y que les guste lo que escribo._

 _Sin advertencias por el momento._

 _Disc. Ni RotG ni The Guardians Of Childhood me pertenecen, y que bueno, porque sería yaoi y no apto para niños. Mejor que se quede así._

 _PD. Para este capítulo no hay canción, pero si la hubiera, sería "La Locura", de Yahir. Un gusto culpable, lo admito. Pero...meh. Ustedes llenen los vacíos XD_

 _Los invito a leer :D_

 **Stay With You**

 **Capítulo 5: Confesión (locura)**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el campamento en el bosque, y la extraña familia Overland había vuelto con facilidad a sus actividades habituales, lo cual incluía a Bunnymund cuidando el jardín y ayudando en la casa. Habían sido días tranquilos, en los que realmente no había habido demasiados sobresaltos en la vida cotidiana. Bueno, en realidad, para Bunny sí.

Uno, Jack había ido a verlo trabajar en el jardín casi todos los días, y se había puesto a sí mismo la tarea de ayudarle en todo lo que le fuera posible además de que le sacaba plática hasta con los temas más superfluos. Pareciera que el muchacho simplemente quería seguir hablando lo más que pudiera, y en realidad, a Bunny no le molestaba demasiado. De hecho, si se atrevía a admitirlo, cada vez estaba más acostumbrado a la presencia de Jack en su vida; su sonrisa cerca de él, su bello rostro mirándolo, sus enormes y preciosos ojos posados en él, su cuerpo grácil y etéreo yendo de un lado a otro como si moverse caminado por el suelo fuera cosa de mortales y lo de él fuera simplemente flotar, como el ser volátil, acuoso y casi inexistente que era.

Pero eso era sobredramatizar la existencia de Jack sobre la faz de la tierra. Esto solo era el sobresalto número uno en la vida cotidiana de Bunny, por más que quisiera pensar que ya se había acostumbrado a él.

El número dos…

-Buenos días.

Este día, Bunny había estado trabajando como era lo habitual. Esta mañana en específico, se había concentrado en darle algo de forma a los saludables pero salvajes arbustos que crecían en las orillas del jardín. Había hecho mentalmente un proyecto para un pequeño laberinto, usándolos para formar los pasillos, pero para eso necesitaría diseñarlo perfectamente y definir las dimensiones, limpiar una parte bastante grande del terreno, seleccionar los brotes más fuertes que pudiera encontrar, plantarlos de nuevo, cuidarlos de cerca durante su crecimiento, pero, sobre todo, necesitaba la aprobación de North para llevarlo a cabo. Sabía que no se iba a negar. El hombre parecía estar interesado en apoyar cualquier proyecto que surgiera entre las personas que tenía bajo su mando.

El saludo que llegó a sus oídos en esta ocasión, no correspondía a una voz que él pudiera catalogar como "conocida". A decir verdad, se trataba de una voz que, a sus oídos, no sonaba nada agradable. Era una voz con un acento elegante, tenía que admitir, pero si tuviera que compararla con algo tangible, la describiría como una masa fría y pegajosa, lodosa.

Esto lo puso inusualmente alerta. Con su sentido del oído, los ruidos eran fácilmente almacenados dentro de su mente en diferentes categorías, y si bien esta no era una voz que sonara especialmente amenazante, tenía que admitir que tampoco era el tipo que le gustara escuchar.

-¿E. Aster Bunnymund? Mi nombre es Pitch Black. Soy el tutor académico del señor Overland.

Bunny se enderezó lentamente y se limpió las manos en un cubo de agua que tenía cerca. Se dio la vuelta y le tendió la mano a aquél sujeto.

-Mucho gusto-, contestó casi a la fuerza. El otro correspondió apenas a su saludo, sujetando un momento la punta de sus dedos para soltarlo con rapidez.

Bunny lo analizó rápidamente con la mirada. Alto y delgado, con pose altiva, ojos inquisidores, piel enfermizamente pálida, expresión de aburrimiento- bien, no era muy diferente a otras personas de clase alta que hubiera conocido en su vida. Hasta entre los Pookas había gente así, soberbios, creyentes de ser lo más alto a lo que se puede llegar dentro de su grupo. Pero bueno.

-Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo-, replicó el otro, y a Bunny le sorprendió que no tuviera el mínimo de vergüenza de tener esta actitud tan despreciativa abiertamente-, debo decir que he estado evitando este encuentro por semanas, pero si vengo aquí es porque se trata de algo inevitable.

-Bien, entonces dígame qué se le ofrece-, replicó Bunny, suponiendo que ya no tenía que ser tan respetuoso como se lo había propuesto en un principio.

-Simplemente vengo a advertirle que lo que esté haciendo con el señor Overland, debe detenerlo ya.

-¿Disculpe?

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene usted viviendo en esta casa? Casi dos meses, si no me equivoco. Pues bien, desde que usted llegó el joven ha estado completamente distraído con sus estudios. Se queda pensando en nada y cuando finalmente aporta algo a la lección, pregunta por los Pookas y su relación con los seres humanos.

Bunny levantó un poco las cejas, sorprendido. No tenía idea de esto.

-Además, siempre quiere terminar antes de tiempo con sus clases, y cuando concluye, sale corriendo aquí para estar con usted.

-Supongo que es…la sensación de novedad-, repuso Bunny, tratando de quitarle importancia-, él es un muchacho impresionable. Nunca antes había convivido con alguien como yo, tarde o temprano se le acabará la emoción…

-Temo que no es el caso- le interrumpió-, él se encariña con todo el mundo, sí, pero con usted el asunto ha pasado a un límite que bordea la exageración. Y usted debe saberlo perfectamente, señor Bunnymund-, agregó con una expresión grave-, cualquier relación fuera de lo estrictamente profesional entre un humano con un Pooka está penada por la ley.

-¿Relación? Él y yo somos amigos.

-Lo he estado observando, señor Bunnymund. Y tengo la sensación de que usted busca que llegue a algo más.

Bunny se quedó pasmado, sin saber qué decir. La expresión de gravedad no abandonó el rostro de Black, pero a Bunny le pareció ver algo más detrás de eso, algo que rayaba la burla.

-Bien, entonces vaya al grano. ¿Qué supone que debo hacer yo?

-Aléjese de él. Minimice su existencia en esta casa señor Bunnymund, de lo contrario, temo que terminará en la cárcel, como muchos otros de sus amigos Pookas.

Quizás fue la mención de las otras personas de su especie. Quizás fue la forma en que Black usó la palabra cárcel como una amenaza. Quizás fue su expresión en general, la manera en que lo miraba con esa insoportable altivez. Quizás fue el hecho de que Bunny ya estaba harto de este tipo de situaciones- pero no pudo evitar sentirse furioso. Ahora no le cabía ninguna duda de que este sujeto era hostil; quizás pudiera engañar a alguien más con esas palabras que pretendían ser inofensivas- pero a él no. No a un Pooka que llevaba años tratando con personas que lo despreciaban.

-¿Era eso todo lo que tenía que decir, señor Black?

Él asintió.

-Entonces, le pido que se retire. Agradezco su consejo, pero no puedo garantizarle que lo seguiré al pie de la letra.

-Bien, supongo que no podía esperar nada mejor de alguien de su especie. Que tenga un buen día.

-Igualmente.

Lo observó alejarse con las manos a la espalda por la senda del jardín hacia la puerta de la salida. Había allí un carruaje esperándolo, para llevarlo al pueblo, supuso. Trató de no prestarle más atención de la que se merecía, pero en realidad esto no era algo que pudiera pasar por alto tan fácilmente.

Había varias razones, por mencionar alguna: que en un mundo de humanos cualquier amenaza para él era más que realista. Sin embargo, en ese momento, la que más le importaba en incomodaba era esta razón es específico, que, en un mundo de humanos, había encontrado un pequeño oasis donde ser él era bueno, un lugar donde ser un Pooka era una novedad, algo interesante de lo cual podía incluso sentirse orgulloso. Era un lugar en el que, si llegaba a vivir el suficiente tiempo, podría llegar a considerar como un hogar. Era un lugar donde se le admiraba por ser fuerte, por ser amigo de la naturaleza, por ser diferente y tener cualidades que no cualquiera tenía pero que podían servir para muchas cosas. Era un lugar donde estaba bien tener sus enormes orejas de conejo a la vista sin que nadie sobreactuara ni se molestara con él. Era bueno ser culto a pesar de no pertenecer a la nobleza. Era bueno saber varios idiomas, era bueno conocer el mundo entero porque se trataba de algo celebrado, no le tenían envidia, rencor ni odio por ser perteneciente a la raza de los Pookas.

Y ahora, este sujeto, Pitch Black, había venido a manchar la seguridad y tranquilidad de este _potencial_ hogar. Esto era muy molesto, demasiado. Y Bunny no sabía qué podía hacer para remediarlo, a decir verdad. Pero sabía que, de ser una verdadera amenaza, no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, observándolo destrozar algo que ahora comenzaba a valorar más de lo que se permitiría a sí mismo admitir.

-¿Estás muy ocupado?

Volteó a ver a Jack.

El joven lucía relajado, despreocupado como siempre. Pero Bunny había aprendido a ver que eso era apenas una de tantas máscaras que Jack parecía ponerse dependiendo de la situación.

Cuando iba al pueblo, o a visitar a algún conocido, adoptaba la pose de ser un noble, se convertía en el Conde Overland, un joven apuesto, culto, amable, contenido, con modales exquisitos y caballeroso. Cuando estaba aquí en casa, era simplemente Jack; juguetón, gracioso, adorable, un tanto aniñado, torpe pero con buenas intenciones, temperamental en ocasiones, explosivo, de mente ágil, simplemente imposible de dominar. Y, sin embargo, Bunny había tenido oportunidad de observar una máscara más de las que Jack se permitía a sí mismo mostrar. La de un joven melancólico, casi podría decirse que deprimido, inseguro, a punto de derrumbarse. No solo lo había conocido, lo había tenido en sus brazos y había sido un dolor insoportable no saber qué hacer para ayudarle.

A veces, lo que más le dolía a Bunny era ser capaz de distinguir las máscaras. Porque si no las distinguiera unas de otras, podría estar tranquilo todo el tiempo, sin importarle nada más. Porque hoy, que era obvio para él que Jack traía puesta una de ellas, podría simplemente ignorarlo y seguir con su día. La máscara que traía hoy, era la del Jack hogareño que irradiaba alegría y paz. Estaba seguro de que detrás de esto había mucho más que él no mostraba.

-No tanto, Jack. ¿Sucede algo?

Quizás la razón por la que Bunny sabía que Jack estaba particularmente raro este día era porque, de ser una situación normal, Jack hubiera llegado sin avisar ni preguntar, habría aventado a un rincón sus zapatos, y hubiera comenzado a meter sus manos en lo que pudiera sin siquiera estar seguro de lo que hacer. Cuando hacía esto, y en realidad la mayor parte del tiempo Bunny lo encontraba _casi_ adorable. Pero en esta ocasión no. Esta vez, tenía la sensación de que había ocurrido algo y Jack no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

-Quería…me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme a leer un rato. Estoy algo cansado y quería distraerme un poco.

-…de acuerdo, sólo déjame ir a asearme.

Jack asintió y le dijo que lo esperaría en la biblioteca. A Bunny le llamó la atención lo distraído e intranquilo que parecía estar.

...

Se dio un baño ligero y se puso algo de ropa para estar en casa. Luego de secar su cabello y sus largas orejas a consciencia, Bunny subió las escaleras de la casa, tratando de recordar cuál de las puertas de la planta alta daban a la biblioteca, sin embargo, no tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo demasiado grande para encontrarla, porque Jack estaba allí en el pasillo, esperándolo.

O al menos eso parecía; en realidad, el joven estaba sentado en el suelo junto a una de las puertas, jugueteando distraídamente con sus dedos sin hacer nada más.

Bunny caminó hasta él y no tuvo que hacer nada en particular para que Jack notara su presencia. Inmediatamente después de levantar la vista para mirarlo, se puso de pie y comenzó a abrir la puerta.

-Me parece que no habías podido conocer la biblioteca, ¿o sí?- preguntó mientras entraba-, estoy seguro de que te encantará.

Y ciertamente, Bunny no esperaba nada menos que esto.

Se trataba de un cuarto amplio, quizás el más amplio que había visto hasta ahora en la mansión. El piso constaba de una alfombra color azul marino de apariencia suave. A la derecha y a la izquierda había escaleras de madera que llevaban a un segundo nivel, aunque en este no había un piso completo, sino solo algo de espacio para caminar cerca de las paredes- que tenían montadas en ellas libreros y repisas; prácticamente estaban forradas de libros. Bunny no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Debía de haber cientos de libros allí, del piso al techo.

La pared del fondo era prácticamente inexistente. Ahí solo había un enorme vitral que permitía ver a través de sus tenues colores hacia el exterior. Por dentro, justo al lado del vitral estaba instalado una especie de nido gigante; era un espacio circular, quizás de las dimensiones de una cama matrimonial, que parecía estar hundido en el piso. Al observarlo mejor, se pudo dar cuenta de que estaba acolchonado, había varios cojines y hasta una manta. Por supuesto que había más lugares para leer en aquél salón; había sillas y mesas cómodas, era un lugar perfecto para alejarse de todo y tomar una taza de café o de té mientras uno se perdía en la lectura, sin embargo, solo con verlo, Bunny creía poder estar completamente seguro de que aquél pequeño nido de cojines y mantas debía ser el lugar favorito de Jack para leer.

Bunny miró hacia arriba y sonrió al ver el enorme y hermoso candelabro que colgaba del techo. Todo en esta habitación denotaba un confort y una calidez a los que no estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, tenía la sensación de algo familiar en el lugar, como si ya hubiera estado aquí antes, aunque quizás era también el hecho de que estaba rodeado de libros y en general, eso por sí solo ya le gustaba bastante.

-Puedes tomar el que quieras.

Bunny volteó de una manera bastante brusca a ver a Jack. Él, un poco confundido, lo miraba desde uno de los libreros, frente al cual se había inclinado, eligiendo con evidente conocimiento de que ahí se encontraba, un libro de tapas cafés, no demasiado grande y bastante delgado en comparación con otros volúmenes.

-En este librero de aquí hay novelas y cuentos, narrativa en general- indicó, apuntando a la derecha-, y en este otro hay libros de poesía. Hay varias antologías, si te interesa. También tengo muchos libros de mitos y leyendas de diferentes culturas, me parece un tema interesante. En los libreros de arriba hay libros de historia y geografía. También tengo algunos libros de idiomas, política, y estoy seguro de que en alguna parte hay un libro de cocina- una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro y la dirigió hacia Bunny-, puedes alcanzarme cuando hayas elegido algo.

Y con esto, fue a sentarse, como Bunny imaginó antes, en el nido acolchonado que se encontraba frente al vitral.

Bunny por su parte, estuvo explorando un rato entre los libros antes de decidirse cuál tomar.

Hacía algún tiempo que no leía la gran cosa, sobre todo porque, al viajar siempre ligero, no llevaba libros consigo. Había tomado uno o dos del despacho de Sanderson, pero nunca se le había ocurrido permiso de usar la biblioteca, aunque creía recordar vagamente que North le había dicho que podía ir si quería siempre que no descuidara sus deberes.

Quizás era porque el día en que se lo había dicho, Bunny aún se encontraba bastante inquieto sobre estar en esta casa, de modo que ni siquiera lo consideró, pero ahora que se le presentaba la oportunidad sintiéndose mucho más cómodo de su presencia en este lugar, realmente se sentía libre de tomar el libro que quisiera y sentarse cómodamente a leer.

Después de un rato de repasar mentalmente los títulos, uno tras otro, Bunny finalmente se decidió por un libro de política que encontró en la parte alta de la biblioteca, repasó algunos de los subtítulos y al decidir que parecía lo suficientemente interesante para enfrascarse en la lectura por una cantidad decente de tiempo.

Cuando se iba a acercar a donde estaba Jack, comprobó con algo de incomodidad que, efectivamente, él se había acomodado descuidadamente en el nido acolchonado junto al vitral, y, a decir verdad, Bunny sentía que ir hacia él y recostarse a su lado sería admitir una intimidad que aún- no, no aún, más bien que nunca iban a tener.

De modo que tomó una silla y la arrastró, lo suficientemente cerca para que Jack lo tuviera en su rango de vista y que no sintiera que lo estaba dejando solo.

Se sentó en la posición más cómoda que encontró y abrió el libro.

Comenzó a considerar si valía la pena leer el prólogo- algunas veces, solo era una larga verborrea de un autor halagando a otro y no le interesaba-, cuando la voz de Jack lo interrumpió.

-¿Sabes? Puedes venir a leer aquí abajo- comentaba mentiras con su mano palmeaba el gran espacio vacío que quedaba junto a él-, es muy cómodo.

Bunny no lo dudaba. Lucía cómodo, tibio, y por dios que incluso se hubiera echado a dormir una siesta ahí si hubiera podido pero el hecho era que no podía.

No podía precisamente porque Jack estaba ahí, y cualquier cosa que involucrara estar demasiado cerca de él lo inquietaba. Si muy apenas podía controlarse cuando estaban juntos en el jardín, ¿qué iba a hacer acostado junto a él en una habitación en penumbras?

-¿Por qué lees un libro para niños?- preguntó cambiando completamente de tema, con toda la intención de hacer que Jack bajara la guardia. Jack odiaba que lo trataran como si fuera pequeño (o tonto, en todo caso), y Bunny pensaba que hacerlo enojar un poco a cambio de que no le insistiera, era un precio bajo. Una vez que Jack le diera una respuesta poco satisfactoria o diera muestras de estar avergonzado, comenzaría a molestarlo más abiertamente.

-Es mi libro favorito desde que era niño-, repuso él sin darle demasiada importancia. Bunny sabía que, en ese momento, un comentario burlón estaría fuera de lugar así que lo descartó, pero en realidad se sintió bastante tranquilo de que no hubiera insistencia de parte de Jack para que Bunny fuera y se acomodara a su lado.

-¿Ah sí?, debe ser muy bueno.

-Sí, lo es-, en el rostro de Jack apareció una pequeña sonrisa-, primero no me gustaba tanto. Pero luego aprendí muchas cosas de él. Ahora...te parecerá tonto, pero me parece que este libro tiene las respuestas a muchas preguntas que he tenido durante mucho tiempo.

Bunny aprovechó el silencio que vino a continuación para observar a Jack mientras éste volvía a una página en específico del bien gastado libro. Se notaba que era, sino muy viejo, al menos lo suficiente para haber presenciado toda la infancia de Jack. Las hojas se veían un poco oscuras y quizás arrugadas, eran diferentes a los libros recién salidos de la imprenta que tenían páginas blancas que parecían jamás haber sido tocadas por una mano humana.

Bunny encontraba muy interesantes ese tipo de libros, los que llevaban años siendo leídos, los que habían estado en bolsos, en viajes, los que parecían incluso maltratados- si tenían manchas de comida eran porque no habías podido dejar de leer ni siquiera comiendo, si estaban desgastados era porque los llevabas a todas partes, si la pasta estaba rota o carcomida era porque habían estado contigo en tiempos muy movidos y difíciles, en fin, este libro le daba la impresión de que Jack no lo soltaba una vez que comenzaba a leerlo y este pensamiento lo hizo sonreír.

-Entiendo que los libros para niños a veces tienen una profundidad que los adultos no alcanzamos a comprender-, comentó Bunny, y Jack levantó la mirada hacia él, le sonrió y asintió, como si ese comentario fuera lo mejor que Bunny pudiera haber dicho en ese momento.

…

Bunny había llegado al segundo capítulo del volumen que estaba leyendo cuando sintió a Jack removerse en donde estaba recostado. Jack cerró el libro, lo puso a un lado y echó la cabeza atrás lanzando un suspiro que a Bunny le dio una sensación curiosa de derrota.

-¿Está todo bien?

Jack negó con la cabeza antes de voltear y mirarlo.

-He estado pensando en muchas cosas-, dijo antes de decidirse a voltear a verlo-, pero hay una respuesta que por más que busco, jamás encuentro.

-Tal vez no es el libro correcto-, contestó Bunny tratando de sonreír, inquieto de pensar que el joven estuviera tan decaído. En seguida Jack volvió a sonreír. Pero Bunny se arrepintió, sintiendo que estaba provocando que Jack se pusiera la máscara otra vez.

Evidentemente, Jack había podido leer completo todo el cuento otra vez. Ahora simplemente se quedó viendo a la ventana, en silencio, y por más que Bunny quiso volver a ponerse a leer, simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

-Hey, Bun.

Hacía un buen tiempo que Jack no lo llamaba así, y Bunny se encontró de frente con una familiaridad que en ese momento se le antojó peligrosa.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Va a haber un baile la próxima semana, en el palacio. Me invitaron ayer.

Bunny no supo qué responder, ni siquiera si se suponía que debía responder algo a esta información. Jack levantó la mirada hacia él otra vez y sonrió.

-Me gustaría que fueras conmigo.

Si Bunny hubiera estado bebiendo algo lo habría escupido, si hubiera estado comiendo algo se habría atragantado. Sabía que sus ojos no tenían un tamaño normal; ahora estaban tan abiertos que casi le dolían. Jack comenzó a reírse, evidentemente encantado con lo cómico de su expresión.

-Relájate, no es como si te estuviera pidiendo una cita-, y Bunny sintió que una parte de su cerebro lamentaba esto-, pero tengo permitido llevar a dos personas conmigo. North habitualmente es mi chaperón y él lleva a Toothiana, pero ella dice que no quiere ir. Ninguna de las chicas o chicos quiere ir tampoco, al parecer tienen muchas cosas que hacer estos días. ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros?

Bunny se quedó callado, sin tener demasiado tiempo ni pautas para procesar la información. Cuando pudo calmar a su cerebro de hacer tantas acrobacias, volvió a mirar a Jack.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

-No mucho- comentó el muchacho, con una sonrisa tranquila y encogiéndose de hombros-, acompañarme, lucir bonito. Pensé que sería buena idea para que conocieras un poco más como funcionan estas cosas-, en este punto, Jack cruzó los brazos y suspiró con fatiga-, no es que a mí me encante la idea de ir, pero creo que North no me dejará evitarlo esta vez.

-Supongo que sigues en búsqueda de una prometida, ¿no?

Jack no contestó en seguida. Se quedó mirando por la ventana un momento, y si en algún instante su expresión cambió en lo más mínimo, fue cuando Bunny mencionó esto. Pareció considerarlo un momento antes de asentir, aún sin voltear a verlo.

-Tienes razón. No lo había pensado.

.

.

.

Y así fue como una semana de sobresaltos terminó para Bunny en un viaje en carruaje hacia el palacio del rey, que se ubicaba en el lugar más alejado del pueblo, o reino, como se le prefiera llamar.

Durante estos días, las doncellas habían hecho hasta lo imposible por construirle con sus delicadas pero hacendosas manos un traje de gala con el que luciera presentable en palacio, en el proceso, perdiendo totalmente el morbo de verlo semidesnudo pues le probaban las prendas, se las sacaban, las ajustaban rápidamente y las volvían a poner- aunque a Bunny le parecía que eso se podía hacer sin necesidad de dejarlo en medio del taller de costura en paños menores, pero bueno.

Finalmente le habían elaborado un pantalón color negro y una chaqueta de gala azul marino que le quedaban a la perfección, los colores, mucho más opacos que lo que usaría Jack obviamente, denotaban que se trataba de un sirviente, pero no le quitaban elegancia al atuendo. Consiguieron unas botas que le quedaran y le peinaron el cabello hacia atrás, además, le ayudaron a acomodar sus orejas hasta que entre todos encontraron una posición cómoda para que pudiera mantenerlas el mayor tiempo posible pegadas a su nuca sin sentir que necesitaba levantarlas.

Usar algo en la cabeza quedaba fuera de toda discusión así que ni siquiera intentó sugerirlo.

Mientras él y North esperaban en el recibidor, Toothiana le acomodaba el corbatín. Ella había pasado la semana dándole lecciones de cortesía y corrección, y la verdad era que en opinión de Bunny, a pesar de su temperamento difícil era una buena maestra.

Cuando Jack apareció en las escaleras, lucía tan bien…

Más que bien, aunque era difícil para Bunny admitir esto hacia sí mismo; Jack se veía perfecto casi todo el tiempo, pero esta vez su belleza habitual -sobrenatural- venía acompañada por el porte y la elegancia que solo mostraba cuando era estrictamente necesario.

Traía puesto un traje que era casi el mismo diseño que los que usaban él y North, sin embargo, la chaqueta era de un color rojo no demasiado vivo, y unos pantalones negros. En el pecho tenía prendadas varias medallas y condecoraciones, que más tarde Bunny comprendió que no eran de él, sino que las había heredado junto con su título. Hubiera sido raro que a su edad Jack fuera un héroe de guerra, por supuesto.

El cabello de Jack siempre era un desastre, pero era tan brillante y parecía tan suave que nadie podría haber dicho que se veía mal. En fin. Para Bunny realmente era difícil decidir si era más bello al natural que como lo estaba viendo en ese momento, pero decidió que ambas eran dos formas de belleza que él podía perfectamente llevar y ambas eran igual de atrayentes, al menos para él.

Finalmente, luego de un rato de silencio, quizás Jack se dio cuenta de que Bunny lo observaba de manera insistente, porque alejó su mirada y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Por un segundo, el Pooka tuvo miedo de que North reaccionara de manera negativa a esto, pero el gigante no pareció darse cuenta, ya que estaba muy ocupado recibiendo las últimas instrucciones de su ansiosa esposa.

-Traten de no volver muy tarde, sabes lo peligroso que puede ser el camino-, le decía mientras le ajustaba el corbatín-, y si vas a beber, asegúrate de tomar también agua y bocadillos. Ya no estás para soportar las resacas como antes.

-Gracias por llamarme viejo-, le contestó él en tono irónico, pero lo único que hizo Toothiana fue jalarlo hasta su altura y darle un beso en la frente.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir. North, hablo en serio.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- replicó él, y finalmente le besó el dorso de la mano y le aseguró que cuidaría bien, de sí mismo y de Jack. Tooth pareció satisfecha antes de pasar hacia Bunny y darle una mirada por todos los ángulos.

-Tú también deberías cuidarte, alguna viuda rica podría quererte como futuro esposo-, sonrió de manera sugestiva, y Bunny sintió claramente el calor subiendo por sus mejillas antes de que Tooth lo abrazara ligeramente-, no te preocupes, es broma. Pero te ves muy guapo, en serio, no hay necesidad de que te sientas nervioso.

Y Bunny supo que llegado el momento Toothiana sería una gran madre, porque de otra manera no podía explicar cómo la mujer era capaz de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos con tal facilidad, y además, de calmarlo aunque fuera un poco con unas pocas palabras y una sonrisa.

No le puso mucha atención a lo que ella le decía a Jack a continuación. El carruaje que los llevaría llegó y Jack fue el primero en subir, luego North y al final él.

-Hey, Bun-, le dijo Jack de repente, mientras North le daba indicaciones al mozo que conduciría-, te ves muy guapo.

-Gra…gracias, tú… luces perfecto.

Y la expresión de Jack, que hasta el momento llena de seguridad, cambió a una completamente perturbada, tanto que tuvo que voltear hacia la ventana para tratar de distraerse, y a Bunny no le fue indiferente, al pasar al lado de un farol del camino, que el rostro pálido ahora tenía el brillo de un tenue rojo en sus mejillas.

-Gracias.

.

.

.

La recepción fue todo lo que Bunny hubiera esperado. Llegaron al palacio y casi en seguida Jack se separó de ellos para conversar con otros nobles. North le recomendó a Bunny que no apartara la mirada de Jack, por si acaso, y que si cualquier cosa sucedía lo hablara con él.

Dicho esto, se retiró. El grupo de personas con quien le convenía a él hablar, era con empresarios y comerciantes ricos que eran invitados a este tipo de ceremonias por cortesía y que generalmente aspiraban a un lugar más alto en la pirámide social. Era necesario mantener buenas relaciones con ellos y él, siendo el padrino de un noble, había aprendido esto desde varios años antes. Bunny solo se lo quedó viendo un rato antes de que la situación se comenzara a volver pesada.

Se ocupó en observar el lugar. Era un enorme salón de fiesta donde reinaban colores llamativos pero elegantes. Había dos largas mesas dispuestas a los extremos, en los que había diferentes comidas y bebidas para todo el que quisiera. Bunny aprendió que en este tipo de baile cada quien comía y bailaba a su ritmo o al ritmo de su grupo de conocidos, algunos tenían los platos de comida en las manos mientras permanecían de pie, algunos tomaban alguna mesa y se hacían compañía un rato, y los sirvientes del palacio solo rellenaban las copas o volvían a las mesas de comida si alguno de los que estaban sentados querían algo más.

A los lados del salón había, tres a la izquierda y tres a la derecha, haciendo un total de seis salidas que, al observarlas mejor, pudo darse cuenta de que se trataban de balcones que daban a los jardines que rodeaban el lugar. En el centro de todo, había parejas que ya bailaban al son de la música tocada por una orquesta que se encontraba en un alto colocado en la esquina izquierda superior.

Mientras observaba todo esto, Bunny se percató de que Jack iba a presentarse con el rey y la reina.

Ambos eran personas maduras, pero no se diría que viejos; quizás de la edad de North, quizás de la edad que tuvieran los padres de Jack si los tuviera aún. El rey debía ser bastante alto de pie, llevaba ropa elegante y una bella capa color rojo. Tenía el cabello castaño algo cano y sus facciones eran cuadradas y duras. Sus ojos eran severos pero gentiles, y observaba con ellos a Jack como lo haría un familiar crítico pero bien intencionado, buscando errores para corregirlos con gentileza. La reina, por otro lado, tenía la misma aura severa que su esposo, no era demasiado alta – al parecer-, pero era bastante esbelta y tenía las manos lo suficientemente bellas y fuertes para llevarlas sin guantes. Su cara era armónica, no era demasiado bella pero era elegante y con gran porte. Ella sonreía ahora, supuso Bunny, por alguna gracia que Jack había dicho, y ambos siguieron sonriéndole complacidos incluso cuando Jack presentó sus respetos y se retiró para seguir disfrutando de la fiesta.

Bunny no sabría cómo describir lo que sintió en ese instante, quizás simplemente era un gran orgullo lo que había en él, de la seguridad que podía llegar a tener; mientras que a cualquier simple mortal hablar con figuras de autoridad podría parecer algo extremadamente difícil, Jack lo hacía ver sencillo. Parecía que había nacido para hacer esto, parecía que más que sentirse inferior a ellos, se sentía a su altura, y esto hacía que Bunny se sintiera como si estuviera viendo ante sus ojos un pájaro por el que nadie hubiera dado un centavo extendiendo con gloriosa perfección sus brillantes alas al vuelo.

Tan absorbido por la escena estaba que pasaron dos segundos para que pudiera reaccionar cuando alguien pasó por su lado y le dio un golpe con el hombro. Al darse la vuelta, se dio cuenta de que había por lo menos tres grupos de personas – sirvientes, supuso, por sus ropas que eran parecidas a las de él- que lo miraban con el ceño fruncido, murmurando cosas entre ellos. Esto lo molestó en demasía.

La noche transcurrió algo difícil; no tomó de la mesa nada de comer ni de beber porque cada vez que se acercaba a menos de un metro había alguien observándolo y cuchicheando a sus espaldas. No había lugar para sentarse en el que no hubiera algún grupo ya instalado, y ciertamente no había alguien con quien entablar una conversación. Y la predicción de Toothiana no había estado alejada de la realidad; recibió varias miradas codiciosas en ese lapso de tiempo, pero estaba seguro de que estas cambiaban por completo cuando se daba la vuelta y revelaba sus largas orejas de Pooka pegadas a su nuca.

De pronto, vio a Lady Elaine a lo lejos.

Se dio la vuelta y decidió que, si iba a vagar por este lugar, lo haría lejos de ella.

.

.

.

Debió pasar media hora más cuando Bunny captó a Jack. Justamente parecía que había terminado de bailar con una linda chica, y al principio Bunny se sobresaltó- no por celos, claro que no-, y jamás lo admitiría, pero sintió un ligero alivio cuando vio que la chica le sonreía a Jack, más que con coquetería, con sincero cariño, y luego se daba la vuelta para continuar conversando con un grupo de amigos. Jack por su parte, pareció tomar aire antes de darse la vuelta y salir por uno de los balcones.

Bunny decidió que podía ir un rato a conversar con él, después de todo, no había aquí mucho que hacer para mantenerse distraído.

Caminó hasta allí y cuando salió, se encontró a Jack recargado de frente contra el barandal de mármol mirando hacia la distancia. No había nadie más, para su gran alivio. Jack volteó y lo miró por encima del hombro antes de sonreír.

-Cierra las puertas, ¿quieres? La música me tiene aturdido.

Bunny asintió y cerró las dos enormes y pesadas puertas de madera y casi en seguida los ruidos disminuyeron. Desde donde estaban se podían ver los otros dos balcones de ese extremo del palacio, pero estaban vacíos, quizás era este el momento cumbre de la fiesta y nadie quería perderse de nada, pero ese no era el caso de Bunny ni de Jack.

Terminando de cumplir con sus órdenes, Bunny se acercó a él, se recargó a su lado, no demasiado cerca, y admiró el paisaje.

El palacio daba a un acantilado, estaba colocado así para evitar ser rodeado con facilidad y por lo que popularmente se sabía, contaba con salidas de emergencia subterráneas que solo algunos conocían. De este lugar salían las principales tropas del reino, y era el lugar de reunión de todos los poderes afiliados al rey. Pero al ver el paisaje del acantilado, en cuyo fondo había un precioso bosque y un lago donde se reflejaba la luna, nadie hubiera pensado en el diseño bélico del majestuoso edificio. Jack parecía tan perdido en sus propias reflexiones que Bunny desistió de hablarle hasta que él mismo lo hiciera. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

-Vi a Elaine.

Bunny no supo qué decir.

-Tan encantadora como siempre- siguió Jack, como si Bunny le hubiera preguntado-, su padre debe estar desesperado por casarla, exhibiéndola así…dicen que está en la ruina. Ahora comprendo muchas cosas.

-En ese caso…siento pena por ella-, contestó Bunny luego de haberlo pensado un momento. Jack hizo una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

-Ella no se merece la lástima de nadie- repuso-, pero su situación es grave y apuesto a que lo sabe bien. Fue difícil rechazarla.

Bunny sintió el pecho apretado al oír esto.

-Pero no tanto porque me guste, sino porque le tengo lástima.

Luego hubo un largo silencio.

Bunny no sabía qué pensar. ¿Por qué este tema lo ponía tan a la defensiva? ¿Por qué sentía que estaba peleando contra algo aun cuando este asunto no le atañía en lo absoluto? ¿Por qué la perspectiva de que Jack estuviera comprometido, casado, o siquiera involucrado con alguien, parecía tan mala para él?

No estaba seguro de querer respuesta a estas preguntas.

Hubo más silencio. Largo, pesado, difícil silencio.

-Oye, Bunny-, le habló de repente Jack, y a él le sorprendió que no lo llamara "Bun"-, tengo una pregunta qué hacerte.

-¿De qué se trata, Jack?

-¿De verdad no sabes qué significan los azulejos?

Bunny se quedó en silencio un momento antes de volver a mirar hacia el acantilado. Por un instante no entendió de qué hablaba Jack, pero luego de pensarlo un momento se dio cuenta de que debía estar hablando de las flores que le había dado aquella vez. Los azulejos…eran la única flor de la cual le había ocultado el verdadero significado a Jack. De pronto, fue como si un cubo de agua helada le hubiera caído encima.

Jack lo sabía.

-Ah…sé…lo que mi hermana me enseñó-, repuso Bunny, tratando de hacer que su explicación sonara convincente.

-Entonces supongo que no debería tomarme en serio nada sobre lo que estoy pensando, ¿no es así?

-Jack…

Jack jugaba con sus dedos, sin voltearlo a ver. Bunny juraba que, si se quedaba más tiempo en silencio, no iba a poder soportarlo demasiado.

-Los lirios blancos significan lealtad y confianza, sí, pero también un amor tierno- dijo de pronto, alejándose un poco de la idea de los azulejos-, no lo mencioné, pero tú no me corregiste. Y los azulejos significan…amor tímido, un amor que no se puede confesar.

Bunny siguió en silencio.

-Y…no me parece que hayas hecho algo así sin una verdadera intención-, continuó Jack al ver que Bunny no contestaba-, hacer las cosas a medias no es propio de ti.

-Jack...yo no estaba consciente de eso-, dijo Bunny, sabiendo que, si continuaban ese camino, solo le esperaba un golpe terrible, una negación, un abandono total, y eso no lo soportaría. Prefería seguir siendo admirador lejano de la belleza de este ser imposible, que ser rechazado de su lado por la audacia de buscar algo más-, y jamás te hubiera puesto en tal predicamento. Debo haberme avergonzado ante ti terriblemente, y lo lamento mucho.

Para su sorpresa, el suspiro que salió a continuación de los labios de Jack fue uno de derrota.

-Es una lástima- comentó de una forma que, si no sonara tan llena de pesadumbre, hubiera sonado hasta traviesa-, me habrías hecho esto mucho más fácil…

Luego se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba él.

Y ahí estaban parados los dos, en la penumbra, solo con la luna iluminando un poco sus siluetas. Jack parecía algo avergonzado, pero completamente decidido, y Bunny encontraba irresistible el contraste de su aparente fragilidad con su poder interior. Pero lo que pasó a continuación- _nadie_ lo hubiera podido prevenir para lo que pasó a continuación.

-Bunny…sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero he llegado a admirarte muchísimo en estas semanas...- comenzó él y Bunny no comprendió porque de pronto sentía que sus piernas estaban hechas de plomo y al mismo tiempo de aire-, y no solo eso, me quedaría corto si solo dijera que te admiro porque la verdad es que tú me… me… me gustas mucho, muchísimo. Todo de ti me gusta, me gusta tu forma de ser, la manera en que te comportas conmigo… tu manera de hablarme, de soportarme-, en este punto, apareció una sonrisa en su rostro-, y….y adoro que seas diferente, que seas un Pooka, que seas tan fuerte, que tengas esas enormes orejas, que seas tan inteligente y tan…tan… tan atractivo-, ante este comentario, ambos se sonrojaron-, tu…tu cara y tu cuerpo… eres tan…tan perfecto, que no sé qué me falta por decir pero incluso creo que me gusta…incluso me gusta ese _horrible_ acento que tienes…

-¡Hey!

-Y me gusta-, siguió, ignorando su disgusto por el último comentario-, me gusta que creas que no me doy cuenta cuando haces cosas por mí y tratas de protegerme…así que…si tú pudieras…si tú _quisieras_ …

De pronto, Jack se quedó en silencio. Había apretado los puños y ahora miraba hacia el suelo, y por el temblor en sus hombros Bunny pensó que se pondría a llorar en cualquier instante, y probablemente, él también.

-Sé que soy una carga-, dijo entonces Jack, sonriendo con pena hacia sí mismo, y antes de que Bunny pudiera protestar, continuó-, pero llevo demasiado tiempo buscando a _esa_ persona, y…creo que la he encontrado Bunny, en ti. A menos que…a menos que me haya equivocado por completo. Así que quiero saber, Bunny, ¿eres tú? ¿Eres tú a quien he estado esperando?

Bunny pasó varios segundos procesando lo que Jack acababa de decirle, las palabras pasando por su cerebro una tras otra sin tomar ninguna forma que fuera satisfactoria para él. Jack… ¿acababa de declarársele? ¿Era siquiera eso algo posible?

Jack…Jack no podía estar hablando en serio porque… ¿por qué él? ¿Qué tenía él de especial aparte de ser un Pooka? Debía haber miles de personas perfectas para Jack, ¿por qué lo querría a él?

Debía estarle jugando una broma.

Pero cuando Jack jugaba bromas, no solía ser capaz de mantener la fachada por mucho tiempo antes de estallar en carcajadas. Además, esta sería una broma demasiado cruel para que Jack, que tenía un corazón bastante blando, la estuviera llevando a cabo.

Quizás estaba ebrio.

Pero ya habían hablado de esto en alguna ocasión y a Jack no le gustaba tomar, solo lo hacía para quedar bien pero nunca lo suficiente siquiera para sentirse mareado.

Quizás Bunny no había escuchado bien o no lo había entendido bien.

Pero Bunny tenía muy buen oído, y las palabras y la expresión sonrojada y esperanzada de Jack no dejaban lugar a ninguna duda.

Quizás Jack estaba hablando en serio.

Y este pensamiento aterrorizó a Bunny.

-…pero soy hombre.

-¿Y?

-Y soy un Pooka.

-¿Alguna mejor excusa?

-Y supuestamente soy un esclavo.

-Nunca te compré oficialmente, en realidad eres algo así como un refugiado- replicó Jack, al parecer mucho más relajado que antes-, ¿tienes más objeciones?, además, jamás dijiste que yo no te gustara así que realmente no tienes excusas y me atrevería a decir que también sientes algo por mí.

Bunny no supo qué decir a esto, y realmente no estaba en condiciones de pensar detenidamente en lo que acababa de pasar. Decidió que quizás tratar de hacer entrar en razón a Jack fuera lo mejor.

-Jack, no creo que sea bueno nada de esto, es decir, tú no puedes estar enamorado de mí…

-Oh, yo no dije que estuviera enamorado-, repuso Jack, volviendo a su modo de ser juguetón y confiado-, dije que me gustas y que hay cosas de ti que realmente _adoro_ , y en serio, creo que tú eres todo lo que he estado esperando. Más que estar enamorado, yo diría que estoy apenas empezando a enamorarme de ti.

-¡Jack, no juegues con esto! Es demasiado para mí procesarlo, ¿no lo entiendes? Va más allá de lo que hubiera podido esperar…

Jack se quedó en silencio lo suficiente para que Bunny se pasara las manos por el rostro y tratara de aclarar sus pensamientos. Sí, le gustaba Jack, más de lo que podría admitir, y si se le daba la oportunidad de amarlo con todo su ser lo haría, pero no era tan fácil, _no-era-tan-fácil_ , no como él lo quería hacer ver.

-Jack… me gustas, me gustas muchísimo, tanto que apenas lo puedo pensar, pero hay demasiadas cosas que tomar en cuenta que no creo que tú estés pensando ahora.

-Si hay cosas qué pensar, piénsalo por ambos. Puedo esperar unos días, no me matará. Estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a algo…

Bunny no dijo nada hasta que tuvo una sensación gélida cerca de él. Jack se había acercado un poco.

-Te propongo algo. Dame un abrazo. Si no sientes nada, dejaremos esto por la paz. Si sientes algo, entonces prométeme que lo pensarás.

Juraría que estaba en piloto automático, porque de otra forma no sabría en qué momento exacto fue en el que tomó la pequeña figura de Jack y la envolvió con sus brazos, pegándolo fuerte a su pecho. Jack suspiró, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, y pasó sus delgados brazos alrededor de él.

-Olvidé decir que me encanta tu olor, y tu cuello-, repuso Jack entonces en un susurro delicioso, y comenzó a repartir besos húmedos por su piel que Bunny nunca hubiera esperado, aunque le hubieran dicho que podría pasar. Su piel se erizó, y no le quedó remedio más que contener la respiración. Porque si perdía el control por un segundo, por un mísero segundo, a Jack no le quedaría duda alguna de que Bunny lo amaba, lo deseaba y lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Se quedaron abrazados por un buen rato antes de que oyeran algo de ruido cerca; en uno de los otros balcones comenzaba a salir gente, así que se soltaron rápidamente. Antes de alejarse, sin embargo, Bunny tomó a Jack del brazo, lo jaló hacia sí y besó su frente deseando poder besar sus labios, pero sabiendo que eso sería demasiado por ahora.

-Lo pensaré, mi pequeño. Lo prometo.

El rostro de Jack se iluminó antes de asentir y volver a internarse entre la multitud.

…

Bunny observó a Jack siendo llevado afuera por un grupo de personas que le dio mala espina, así que decidió ir a vigilar un poco.

Pensó en llamar a North, pero lo había perdido de vista hacía un buen rato y no quería perder el tiempo. Una vez afuera, a la luz de las lámparas y sin más gente alrededor, se dio cuenta de que Jack no iba con ellos, sino que ellos lo jalaban, casi lo arrastraban hacia el exterior. Jack no había dicho nada porque le habían cubierto la boca discretamente.

-¡JACK!

En ese momento, Jack consiguió deshacerse de la mordaza.

-¡Bunny! ¡Bunny, ayúdame!

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa. Eran unos cinco o seis. Uno de ellos sujetó a Jack de los brazos y le volvió a tapar la boca, los demás voltearon a ver a Bunny.

-Mordió el anzuelo- comentó uno de ellos con voz triunfante-, parece que hasta un orgulloso Pooka tiene un punto débil.

 _¿Punto débil?_

Jack… lo habían tomado como anzuelo. En realidad, iban tras él. Aquellos eran los tipos que lo habían capturado en el bosque.

Pero no esta vez. No tenía la guardia baja, no lo iban a sobrepasar.

Pero antes de que pudiera mover un solo músculo, uno de ellos apuntó su cuchillo a Jack.

-Tú vienes con nosotros ahora. Si opones resistencia, tu amorcito se muere.

Bunny sintió su respiración agitarse y entorpecerse. No. Esto no.

De pronto, Jack se deshizo de nuevo de la mordaza y atrapó entre sus dientes la mano del que le sujetaba. Éste lo soltó por el dolor y la sorpresa, y Jack intentó huir. Al ver la conmoción, Bunny consiguió comenzar a pelear.

No eran rivales para él en fuerza, pero quizás la cantidad les daba algo de ventaja. Jack fue de ayuda en ese sentido, aunque no era el más fuerte, era ágil y esto ya le daba bastante ventaja, pues evitaba los golpes con facilidad y repartí otros tantos a toda velocidad. Bunny no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué no había guardias yendo en su ayuda.

Y entonces recordó.

Jack era un noble _raro_ , continuamente rechazado por los suyos.

Bunny era un Pooka.

Todo eran desventajas para ambos, y quizás ahora, Bunny se daba cuenta de que, en realidad, quizás estaban más destinados de lo que él había pensado antes. Y la amenaza de Pitch Black se sintió repentinamente fresca en su memoria.

De pronto un estruendo terrible rebotó en el aire.

Había un arma de fuego. Esas armas…solo las tenía permitido en el ejército. EL que la traía había apuntado al aire en un tiro de advertencia. Luego, apuntó a Jack. Ambos levantaron las manos.

-Suficiente de juegos- repuso este sujeto, que quizás era el más serio, y aparentemente, el más peligroso dentro de este grupo-, si no vienes con nosotros, le vuelo la cabeza. Tú decides.

Era evidente que jugaban con ellos. Hasta ahora.

-Bunny, no…- susurró Jack, su voz ahogada de miedo, pero Bunny, aún con las manos arriba, caminó hacia ellos.

Una vez que lo sujetaron, lo ataron fuertemente, sometiéndolo hasta el suelo. Odiaba que Jack lo viera en ese estado, pero no podía protestar, solo tragarse su coraje.

-¿Por qué no nos llevamos al otro también? Pagarían millones por su rescate.

-Porque es un noble, idiota- repuso el que tenía la pistola-, seríamos unos criminales. En cambio, podemos entregar a un Pooka y seguir siendo ciudadanos respetables.

-¡Bunny!- gritó Jack, intentando ir en su ayuda, cuando otro de ellos lo atrapó y le dio un golpe en la nuca que lo dejó inconsciente, y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Los gritos de furia de Bunny se vieron ahogados por la mordaza, y a continuación, todo se volvió oscuro para él.

.

.

.

Cuando la luz volvió a los ojos de Jack, sintió además la humedad de sus lágrimas en sus mejillas y su gusto salado en sus labios. Luego sintió adoloridos los brazos, y luego las piernas. Luego sintió un vértigo terrible, y ganas de vomitar.

Pero unos segundos después fue cuando pudo darle forma al rostro frente a sus ojos, recordar su propio nombre y porqué estaba así ahora.

-¿Jack? Jack, ¿qué pasó, qué fue lo que te hicieron? Dios mío, tienes sangre en la cabeza, ya fueron por un doctor, pero por favor, Jack, dime…- en este punto, North perdió la calma-, ¡¿Dónde está ese insensato de Bunnymund?! ¡Lo mandé a que te vigilara y…?

Y de pronto, Jack respiró profundo, apretó los ojos y otros dos hilillos de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. North no pudo concluir lo que estaba diciendo al ver esto.

-Bunny…Bunny …- tragó saliva ruidosamente, y quiso sonar un poco menos tembloroso y asustado, pero no pudo lograrlo-, lo capturaron.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que se lo llevaron! ¡Se llevaron a Bunny!

 _ **Continuará**_ **…**

 _Porque Jack no puede ser siempre la doncella en peligro… bueno, sí lo fue, pero solo un rato. Ahora el secuestrado es Bunny :D (eso no debería causarme gracia, pero bueno)._

 _Creo que esta será mi última actualización de este año así que FELIZ NAVIDAD, Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO._

 _Espero que lo pasen genial y que todos sus deseos y sueños se cumplan. No es algo fácil, pero es la motivación que tenemos para comenzar a darles forma, ¿No? Al menos, yo lo veo así._

 _Ahora, mis contestaciones a quienes no tienen cuenta en FF._

 _Seré breve porque mañana me tengo que levantar temprano a ayudar con los preparativos de la cena TT-TT_

 _ **Nelson**_ _: MUCHAS GRACIAS, como siempre, por todo tu apoyo y cariño. Me llevé una grata sorpresa por tu mensaje de felicitación el viernes pasado, fue algo que no me esperaba pero no dudes que me hizo de lo más feliz. Puedes verlo así, una de las cosas que recordaré es que, el día de la graduación, alguien del otro lado del océano se acordó de mí y se molestó en felicitarme :'D parece algo muy especial y que podré atesorar siempre. Te comparto que aparte de la graduación, participé en un evento simbólico muy especial representando a mi carrera y fue algo genial. En fin, como siempre, muchas gracias por todo. Te mando muchos besos y abrazos, con mucho cariño._

 _ **Sora Heartless**_ _: Muchas gracias por tu felicitación :D para mí fue algo muy especial. Es el tipo de cosas que solo pasan una vez en la vida y tener tanto apoyo me hizo sentir muy bien, como no tienes una idea. Pasando A otra cosa quizás muy abruptamente, ¿porqué no te gusta llamarlo fic? Es curiosidad. Las escenas del capítulo pasado estaban pensadas para eso, para babear XD ¿Cómo crees que estaba yo? Y por supuesto que un hombre en traje es algo hermoso y digno de ver….hay una foto de Hugh Jackman (yo y mi obsesión!) donde está en una playa, creo, en traje, pero dentro de una tina de baño. Hay agua, entonces el traje húmedo se le pega al pecho y…. ay dios. No sigo porque me desangro aquí de una hemorragia nasal. Pero búscala, sé que opinarás igual que yo que es algo delicioso *susurra* busca en internet "Hugh Jackman bathtub". En fin. Finalmente, te comparto que estudié psicología, pero eso ya lo puse arriba del capítulo :D Solo quiero decirte, una vez más, que agradezco tus felicitaciones y tu amabilidad para conmigo. Soy muy feliz. Muchos besos y abrazos! *I love Sora*_

 _._

 _Y finalmente, una invitación abierta. Tengo una cuenta de Facebook de Aoshika October, la pueden encontrar literalmente así, la abrí hace unos tres años para ponerme en contacto con algunas personas del fandom de One Piece pero lo dejé luego de un tiempo (digamos que hubo conflictos con un par de miembros, aunque la mayoría son gente muy agradable y fácil de tratar). Pensé que sería interesante conocer un poco más, a quienes quieran, del fandom de RotG. No reviso mucho esa cuenta pero si me agregan podemos estar en mejor contacto y prometo no descuidarlos mucho :D pero sigo esperando mis reviews aquí, obviamente._

 _JAJAJAJAJAJA_

 _Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y que me digan qué les pareció._

 _**Y UNA VEZ MÁS, FELIZ NAVIDAD, PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO Y MIS MEJORES DESEOS PARA ESTE 2017**_

 _BESOS, ABRAZOS Y MUCHO AMOR_

 _Aoshika October_


	6. Actuación

_Bueno, este es mi primer update de año, así que FELIZ NAVIDAD, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO y todo, espero que hayan pasado una temporada agradable en compañía de sus familias y amigos, y que sean muy felices ahora y siempre._

 _Hay algo que me tengo que sacar del pecho hoy, y es que me encuentro bastante triste y un poco asustada por las cosas que han sucedido recientemente en mi país. Creo que uno no conoce el miedo hasta que lo vive de cerca y yo y mi familia lo hemos vivido estos días, igual que todas las personas que vivimos acá, en zonas donde estamos bastante expuestos a que sucedan saqueos, vandalismo y todas las plagas que afectan a la sociedad actual. Estoy a favor de las manifestaciones y de levantarnos por lo que queremos, pero es descorazonador que por unos idiotas que deciden aprovechar la situación, algo tan motivador y tan perfecto se vea manchado. Pero bueno. A personas como yo solo nos queda tratar de ser buenos ciudadanos y esperar lo mejor. Supongo._

 _En fin._

 _Sin advertencias por hoy._

 _Canción sugerida:_ _ **Maybe**_ _, de_ _ **Janis Joplin.**_

 _Disc. Rise of the Guardians y the Guardians of Childhood no me pertenecen. Solo escribo esto para divertirme y entretener a quien lea._

 _Los invito a leer :)_

 **Stay with you**

 **Capítulo 6: Actuación**

Cuando Manny entró a la celda, la imagen que se presentó ante sus ojos era todo lo que esperaba encontrar ahí. Bunny, para empezar, estaba solo.

Los Pookas siempre habían sido considerados como criminales de alta peligrosidad- bueno, no siempre, solo desde que alguien decidió arbitrariamente que ellos eran los enemigos. Se les dejaba en celdas separadas de otros prisioneros, se les despojaba de la ropa que traían puesta (que se revisaba siempre minuciosamente), y además, no se les permitía dormir durante su estancia en la prisión y tampoco les daban de comer. Hasta que se decidía cuál sería su destino, se les azotaba con cierta regularidad.

No era común que alguien quisiera hablar por ellos.

Por lo general, una vez que un Pooka pisaba la cárcel, lo más probable era que nunca fuera libre. Sería encerrado o vendido como esclavo, pero nunca libre. Ni siquiera tenían derecho a un juicio.

Por eso es que a Manny no le causó ninguna impresión la imagen que vio entonces ante él. Aunque solo habían sido unas horas, era evidente que habían causado un impacto importante en su amigo. Podía verlo en su apariencia física, en la suciedad, en sus ojeras, y en la ligera hinchazón, apenas visible, del lado derecho de su cara.

A pesar del lamentable estado físico en que se encontraba, E. Aster Bunnymund se encontraba entero, orgulloso y altivo, tal como estaba en su mente, no solo él sino también toda su familia, y todos los Pookas que Manny recordaba haber conocido alguna vez.

-Tiene diez minutos- indicó severamente el carcelero, y con esto, cerró la oxidada y pesada puerta detrás de Manny.

Bunnymund lo miró un momento antes de voltear el rostro a otro lado. Manny entró a la celda, y luego de un pequeño suspiro, se sentó frente a él, con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó luego de un rato de incómodo silencio-, allá afuera dicen que intentaste escapar de tu dueño. Quien te haya traído aquí, recibió una recompensa increíble.

Tal como Manny esperaba, Bunnymund no comentó nada a lo que acababa de decir.

En realidad, escuchar la palabra "dueño" rebotó en su cabeza de manera que no dejó margen para mucho.

Él…siempre había buscado su libertad. Valoraba su libertad más que nada en este mundo, y una de las razones por las que estaba agradecido con Jack- y todos quienes vivían en la mansión Overland- era que, a pesar de ser un "esclavo", nadie lo trataba así. Él era más bien un refugiado, como había dicho antes Jack, y si su libertad era restringida, era porque no había otra alternativa.

En casa lo trataban como a un igual, sino es que mejor. Al ser mayor, más alto y corpulento que los mozos, estos lo trataban como un ejemplo a seguir. Las doncellas lo miraban intentando fingir que no lo hacían, se aseguraban de que comiera bien y en general que no hubiera disgustos ni problemas.

North confianza en él.

Sandy buscaba su compañía.

Tooth lo trataba con dedicación maternal.

Y Jack…

A la vista de cualquiera ajeno a la casa, el lugar de Bunny en la mansión Overland era el de un esclavo. Él era una propiedad, era un objeto para el uso de alguien, y ese alguien era Jack.

Bunny no había dudado un segundo en dar su vida- su integridad, su libertad-, a cambio de Jack.

¿Eso hacía a Jack su dueño? ¿Sus decisiones, su libre albedrío y hasta sus prioridades habían sido condicionadas por Jack? Y llegado el momento, ¿Volvería a tomar la decisión que tomó?

-Eso no importa ahora-, repuso con pesadumbre, aunque la respuesta habría servido tanto para Manny como para él mismo. Ya no importaba, porque lo habían atrapado y no había posibilidades de que Jack, o North, o quien fuera, supiera dónde estaba, y, de saber dónde estaba, no había motivos por los que alguien quisiera molestarse en sacarlo de aquí.

Él era un Pooka, su presencia provocaba problemas, su sola existencia era motivo de repulsión para muchos. No había motivos para volver a echarse encima la carga de semejante molestia. Simplemente no había motivos.

-Aster, no comprendo por qué dices eso- replicó Manny con su habitual tranquilidad y paciencia-, claro que importa. Yo estoy completamente seguro de que no intentaste escapar.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - preguntó Bunny, ahora con cierta indiferencia cínica-, no sabes mi situación. No comprendes nada.

-Te enamoraste del muchacho, ¿cierto?

Bunny volteó a verlo de golpe y abrió la boca por la sorpresa.

-Se acabó el tiempo.

Lo que se oyó sin embargo no fue su voz sino la pesada puerta abrirse otra vez. Bunny no contestó nada, ni se molestó en hacer ningún gesto, mirada o comentario cuando Manny lo observó por última vez mientras salía de la celda, siendo empujado por los carceleros.

.

.

.

En la mansión Overland, habían sido una noche y un día difíciles, por decir lo poco. Había hecho un clima particularmente helado, y Jack vagaba de un lado a otro sin encontrar paz.

Tenían sus sospechas de lo que había podido pasar con Bunnymund, pero sin estar seguros, no podían ponerse en riesgo de actuar- Bunny era después de todo un Pooka. Mostrar demasiado interés en su bienestar sería impropio de alguien en el lugar y la posición social de Jack. Además, cualquier error podría costarle a Bunny la vida y eso lo sabían bien.

Si mandaban a buscarlo por el pueblo, se pensaría que había escapado, y un esclavo escapado de su dueño era castigado con crueldad. Si Jack abogaba por él u ofrecía una recompensa, sería sospechoso, pues nadie desarrollaba sentimientos positivos hacia un esclavo, mucho menos cuando ese esclavo era un Pooka.

Y por el contrario, si actuaba como un dueño furibundo que quería de regreso su posesión valiosa, podría armar un teatro más o menos convincente para encontrarlo….

Pero Bunny lo odiaría, y eso era seguro. Los Pookas no eran posesión de nadie y si comenzaban a hacer un alboroto en el reino buscándolo bajo el pretexto de recuperar tan valioso _animal_ de trabajo, no había duda de que la relación de Bunnymund con la familia Overland dejaría de ser la misma.

Y eso era lo último que Jack quería en ese instante.

De modo que no tenía ninguna seguridad sobre cómo debía de actuar y eso lo tenía agotado de tanto pensar y tanto preocuparse.

Sentado en el estudio junto a la biblioteca, analizaba las posibilidades en silencio. Todos habían aportado ideas, pero por el momento, no parecía posible tomar ninguna acción concreta.

-Jack, acabo de recibir un mensaje de un viejo amigo-, informó North, entrando de pronto en el estudio, y sus palabras hicieron que Jack se pusiera de pie y lo mirara fijamente-, él conoce a Bunnymund, y dice que fue llevado al Tribunal Civil. Lo acusan de haberse escapado de sus dueños y lo condenarán dentro de dos días.

Jack por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar, pero Toothiana tomó la palabra antes de que pudiera decir algo.

-¿Y es confiable? Sabes que no hay muchas personas en este lugar a los que podamos escuchar sin tener cuidado.

-Es un buen amigo, y jamás nos causaría problemas- repuso entonces, y volteó a ver a Jack-, no hay mucho tiempo. Si queremos ir por él, debemos pensar en una estrategia pronto.

Jack volteó a ver a Sanderson, que estaba sentado al lado de él. El hombre sabía mucho acerca de las leyes del reino, y de vez en cuando aconsejaba a Jack. Ahora, la manera en que lo miró, hizo que Jack supiera casi en seguida lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Los Pookas no son considerados como personas por las leyes, por lo tanto, no tienen derecho a juicio-, dijo entonces, y se percibía una insoportable pesadez en su voz-, si lo tienen ya en un tribunal no hay nada que pueda hacer por él.

Se dejó caer con aire derrotado en la silla, sujetando la cabeza con sus manos, sin levantar el rostro.

North intercambió una mirada con Sanderson y Toothiana, pero fue ésta la que tuvo que hablar porque parecía que ninguno de los otros dos tenía el valor de hacerlo.

-Los Pookas no tienen derecho a juicio, tienes razón, pero hay algo que no has considerado aún-, Jack levantó la cara y la observó con algo de sorpresa-, Jack, _cualquiera_ tiene el derecho legítimo de recuperar una posesión que le haya sido arrebatada de manera injusta.

Por un momento, Jack alejó su mirada de Tooth.

Luego apretó los labios, y dio la impresión de que no sabía ni siquiera en dónde debía poner sus ojos. Pasaron unos segundos, y finalmente, negó con la cabeza lentamente, varias veces.

-No. No puedo hacer eso, jamás me perdonará.

-Jack…

-¡No lo haré! -irrumpió, poniéndose de pie abruptamente-. Si se me ocurre ir por ahí diciendo que Bunny es de mi posesión, él jamás querrá volver, no confiará en mí… y nunca va a quererme.

Jack desvió la mirada y llevó una de sus manos hacia sus ojos. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que trataba de limpiarlos, quizás quería llorar, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos quiso pensarlo porque ver a Jack llorando les dolía en el alma.

-Jack, deberías tratar de considerar las cosas desde una perspectiva mejor-, insistió Tooth luego de unos segundos de silencio-, tal como yo lo veo, sería mil veces más beneficioso para él que tú lo reclamaras como tu posesión a que cayera en una cárcel o termine siendo esclavo de alguien más. Quizás en el momento resulte confuso para ambos, pero hablando resolverán las cosas. Ahora la prioridad es liberarlo y traerlo a casa, y ya luego podrán reparar lo que sea que pueda salir mal.

Jack no contestó nada. En lugar de eso, se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia una ventana que había a un costado de la habitación; desde ahí había una vista perfecta de las praderas a donde le gustaba ir con los caballos.

-Jack… ¿hablaste con Bunny en el baile, como habías planeado?

Sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, asintió.

-¿Le dijiste todo lo que habíamos acordado?

Jack ahora se quedó no solo en silencio, sino sin contestar del todo: ni un asentimiento o negación con la cabeza, ni un movimiento que delatara que quería contestar a lo dicho por Toothiana.

-Jack…- insistió North, y finalmente Sandy fue, se paró a su lado, se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a golpear con un pie en el suelo acusadoramente.

-No lo hice, ¿está bien? - replicó con actitud exasperada-, no….no pude. Solo pude decirle una parte y… y no parecía muy contento. Me aterré.

Con esto, Jack fue de nuevo y se sentó en un sillón que había allí mismo en el estudio, mirando hacia el techo como si quisiera encontrar allí arriba sus respuestas.

North soltó un suspiro e intercambió una mirada con los otros.

Jack permaneció en silencio.

.

.

.

Bunny permaneció en su celda porque realmente no tenía otra opción. Se preguntaba qué iba a ser ahora de él. Lo más probable era que lo vendieran, la pregunta era, ¿a quién? ¿Volvería a alguna vez a ver a su madre o a sus hermanos? ¿Qué le esperaba ahora?

Se arrepintió de no haber aprovechado un poco más la plática que había tenido con Manny esa mañana. Deseaba haberle pedido que le mandara otra carta a su madre explicándole la situación. Pero confiaba en él. Tsar Lunar era muy sabio de todas maneras y él confiaba en que, que de ser necesario, haría todo lo posible por informarle a la familia lo ocurrido.

Por un momento deseó que fuera posible que usara la magia para ayudarle. También deseó tener él mismo la capacidad de hacerlo. Sin embargo, no encontraba en sí mismo la habilidad, las fuerzas o los ánimos para llevarlo a cabo. Para ayudarse a sí mismo con magia necesitaba un destino cercano y seguro. Necesitaba tener energía en su cuerpo, necesitaba poder visualizar su ruta de escape y no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas en ese momento.

Y aunque no lo quisiera, aunque no lo buscara, en ese momento todos sus pensamientos y deseos se movían y se reconcentraban en Jack.

Sus palabras la noche del baile no lo abandonaban para nada. No sabía si podía confiar en que estuviera siendo sincero con él. Aunque ya no importara, puesto que no sabía si volvería a verlo, esto era importante para _él_. Si algún día, aunque fuera antes de su muerte, podía tener la seguridad de que Jack le había dicho la verdad aquella noche, podría morir feliz. Porque sin saberlo, Jack estaba correspondiendo a un sentimiento que Bunny había permitido que comenzara a crecer dentro de él. A pesar de sus intentos por ocultarlo, a Manny le había bastado con echarle un vistazo para darse cuenta de que Bunny se había enamorado perdidamente de Jack. Y cuando un Pooka se enamora, no hay vuelta atrás. A menos que suceda algo trágico, es para siempre.

Pero si Jack le había mentido, no había forma de que Bunny pudiera entregarle del todo su corazón. Ese corazón seguiría latiendo y sangrando por él, pero no se lo entregaría nunca, lo mantendría encerrado bajo llave en su pecho. Se negaba a creer que Jack hubiera sido capaz de mentirle, pero tantos años teniendo que huir de los humanos, teniendo que esconderse y teniendo que desconfiar hasta de la más mínima muestra de amabilidad, habían dejado huella en él. Tantos años luego de haber perdido el amor, no podía simplemente llegar y amar nuevamente y entregar su corazón sin cuidado alguno. A un humano menos que a nadie.

Ese corazón ya era de Jack, pero seguía dentro del pecho de Bunny, y ahí se quedaría para siempre a menos que Jack demostrara que podía cuidarlo.

Aunque…nada de esto importaba ahora, ¿no? Después de todo, había sido capturado y lo más probable era que lo vendieran o lo dejaran en la cárcel. Su amor por Jack simplemente estaba destinado a no ser.

…

-¡ …DOCE!

Bunny pegó la frente al suelo. Sintió la sangre caliente bajando por su espalda, deslizándose por sus costados, llegando al piso. Comenzaban a formar un pequeño charco debajo de él.

Había tenido la suficiente fuerza para no gritar, pero no podía evitar apretar los ojos y morderse los labios conteniendo un gruñido lleno de angustia cada vez que el azote hacía contacto con su espalda.

-¡….TRECE!

Comenzaba a perder tanto el dominio que optó por concentrarse en otra cosa, en lo que fuera, con tal de que sus heridas fueran lo menos dolorosas que fuera posible, pero difícilmente se tiene algo de piedad para un Pooka y la falta de respuesta de su parte hizo pensar a sus torturadores que tenían que ser más fuertes con él, si era necesario, con tal de arrancarle los gritos de dolor que estaba luchando por no dejar ir.

Pero Bunny estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance como para admitir que algún día lo escucharan gritar. Eso simplemente no ocurriría en un futuro próximo.

-¡….CATORCE!

La cuenta siguió hasta llegar a los treinta azotes. Lo hacían sonar como un juego; tantos en la mañana, tantos en la noche. Una noche de descanso y vuelta a empezar en la mañana, así, hasta el día en que le tocara sentencia. Porque por supuesto, lo que él pudiera decir para explicarse o defenderse se lo tendría que guardar para sí mismo, nadie lo iba a escuchar de todas formas.

Y era aquí donde su honorable misión quedaba en juego.

Se suponía que su viaje por el mundo, entre los humanos, había comenzado con el fin de buscar fórmulas para la paz. Buscar alianzas. En la búsqueda de esa paz, había tenido que soportar todo lo que se supone que los Pookas deben soportar- desde el punto de vista de los humanos. Por otro lado, ¿qué tanto debía soportar, desde el punto de vista de _su_ gente, de los Pookas? ¿No se estaba degradando demasiado al aceptar esto?

Bunnymund era fuerte, orgulloso, era el modelo estereotípico de cómo un perfecto Pooka debía de ser.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba en este sucio lugar, permitiendo que estos aún más sucios humanos le desbarataran la piel de la espalda a latigazos?

No sabía, pero no encontraba ahora voluntad ni siquiera para terminar con esto. Quizás su corazón estaba aún más hundido de lo que él había calculado en un principio.

.

.

.

Durante la noche sus heridas sanaron más rápido de lo que él había pensado que sucedería. En cierta forma, eso mejoraba un poco las cosas, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que se sentía como si estuviera siendo aplastado.

Faltaba un día más antes de que le dictaran una sentencia, pero por supuesto, esto no le generaba ningún tipo de emoción, miedo, inquietud. Simplemente estaba cansado, esperando a que pronto toda esta situación nauseabunda terminara.

Quizás por eso no se esperaba que, poco después de mediodía, recibiera en su celda órdenes que no eran las habituales. Hasta el guardia que había ido por él parecía confundido por lo que debía decirle a continuación.

-Pooka, debes acompañarme.

Y Bunny así lo hizo. Le hicieron tomar un baño y uno de los guardias vendó sus heridas descuidadamente antes de hacerlo ponerse un uniforme limpio y presentable, a diferencia de los andrajos en que había quedado su primera vestimenta luego de los golpes y el maltrato.

Era evidente que necesitaban hacerlo ver bien. Se preguntó por qué sería este cambio tan repentino, y luego decidió que, pasara lo que pasara, debía mantenerse alerta. Quién sabe qué planes tendrían ahora para él y no quería que lo tomaran desprevenido.

…

Lo habían llevado por un pasillo de apariencia mucho menos amenazadora que le resto de la prisión. Como si por este lugar de hecho caminaran personas.

El pensamiento le hizo gracia solo por unos momentos, hasta que lo hicieron entrar por la puerta que estaba ahí, al final del pasillo.

Y lo siguiente que captaron sus ojos fue algo que jamás se hubiera esperado, por más que intentara prepararse para cualquier contingencia.

Ahora se encontraba en una sala que tenía la apariencia clásica de un juzgado. Había sillas para un público que a estas alturas estaban llenas de gente. Había un alto estrado para un juez y había dos lugares al frente, para una parte acusada y una parte acusadora, sin embargo, uno de estos lugares estaba vacío. Había jurado lleno de viejos con caras largas. En el puesto reservado para la parte acusadora, estaban sentados North… y Jack.

A Bunny lo guiaron y lo sentaron a un lado del juez, pero no como un testigo, sino como colocarían una prueba, un objeto.

-Señor Overland-, habló el juez con su voz grave y estentórea-, ¿puede reconocer al esclavo ahora?

Para Bunny fue bastante claro entonces que este… proceso o lo que fuera, había comenzado con anterioridad y que a él lo habían mandado traer en un momento clave. Cuando Jack lo miró con atención, de pies a cabeza, como quien examina un caballo que está a punto de comprar, se sintió avergonzado y expuesto.

Jack procedió a asentir con tranquilidad. Parecía aburrido.

-Es él, no puedo equivocarme.

El juez no pareció muy contento.

-Bien, entonces necesitaremos que confirme su historia.

-De acuerdo-, habló Jack con una marcada resolución, tanto en su voz como en sus gestos-. El nombre de este Pooka es Bunnymund. Hace dos meses fue llevado a mi casa porque robó algunos frutos de mi bosque, así que lo acepté como esclavo por un periodo de seis meses. Como sabe, señor juez, en mi familia nunca hemos tenido esclavos, sin embargo, no iba a permitir que un Pooka sin modales se saliera con la suya.

Bunny frunció el ceño pero tuvo buen cuidado de que no se notara tanto su molestia. Jack prosiguió, sin darse por enterado.

-Lo llevamos al baile que hubo hace dos días en el Palacio, porque es muy fuerte y podría ser un buen guardaespaldas. Debo decir que cumplió, pero por cuidarme a mí, terminaron llevándoselo a él.

Uno de los ancianos que conformaban el jurado alzó la voz. Al parecer, estos tenían un papel mucho más activo que en un juicio tradicional. Más bien parecía que ellos eran quienes acusaban y Jack estaba defendiendo su caso.

-¿Las personas que se lo llevaron no pudieron haber sacado más provecho al llevárselo a usted?- preguntó el hombre-, después de todo es un noble, la recompensa por su vida habría sido alta.

Jack se encogió de hombros sin dejarse asombrar por esta pregunta.

-Uno de ellos mencionó que era mejor, porque al entregarlo con las autoridades podrían seguir siendo ciudadanos ejemplares. Por supuesto, me imagino que al traerlo al tribunal no mencionaron que lo habían sustraído sin mi consentimiento.

El juez se quedó callado unos segundos y procedió a revisar una pila de papeles que tenía frente a él.

-La versión oficial es que este Pooka trató de escapar, pero fue capturado y traído aquí. Los captores recibieron una recompensa.

-Los ladrones, querrá decir-, corrigió Jack de una manera tan altiva que hasta Bunny se sintió asombrado por su atrevimiento-, apostaría lo que fuera a que decidieron permanecer anónimos.

El juez no tardó en comprobar que aquellos sujetos habían entregado a Bunny, habían recogido la recompensa y se habían ido sin dejar ningún dato o rastro acerca de ellos. A estas alturas, no había nada que se pudiera hacer por ello.

Por otro lado, aunque Jack estuviera ahora allí tratando de sacarlo, las palabras que había dicho anteriormente causaban amargura en Bunnymund. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en esto antes de que se escuchara una gran inquietud entre los miembros del jurado.

-Aun así, es un Pooka- declaró uno de ellos-, enemigo de los humanos y de las personas decentes. Señor Overland, más que arrebatarle un bien, se le libró de una molesta carga.

Jack no se inmutó ante el comentario.

-Es una bestia de carga incomparable, se los aseguro.

Y si las palabras anteriores de Jack habían sido malas, estas le cayeron a Bunny como cuchillos en el estómago.

-Señor Overland, ¿podría decirnos por favor cuáles son las razones por las que desea llevárselo? Después de todo, usted no pagó por él, sino que llegó a su casa por las circunstancias. No es habitual que un noble quiera sacar de la cárcel a un Pooka, por cualesquiera que sean las razones.

Jack pareció pensar cuidadosamente antes de hablar. Por un momento pudo haber parecido inseguro, vulnerable, pero pronto, Bunny vio en él la tranquilidad y la altivez que había mostrado desde el principio. Y por alguna razón, esto no le gustó para nada.

-Él llegó a mi propiedad como castigo por haber robado-, comenzó, repitiendo lo que había dicho antes, solo que con más calma-, al principio no pensé que fuera bueno para hacer la gran cosa, pero resultó ser un trabajador eficaz, por supuesto, cuando se ha necesitado de su fuerza bruta. Perderlo ahora sería admitir perder beneficios para mi hogar a los que ya nos habíamos acostumbrado, eso sin mencionar lo que tendría que pagar para que un trabajador común hiciera lo que él hace gratis. Es una propiedad de gran valor, y es una lástima que otros no se hayan dado cuenta antes de todo lo que los Pookas como esclavos pueden ofrecer.

Sobra decir que, si Bunny pudiera actuar sin consecuencias, Jack ya estaría en el suelo con su preciosa nariz rota y sangrante.

Hubo un momento en que los miembros del jurado parecieron deliberar unos con otros, hasta que finalmente, uno de ellos se puso de pie y habló al juez.

-Lo sentimos, su señoría, pero a pesar de todo el argumento no nos convence. ¿Cómo sabemos que no quiere sacarlo para beneficiarlo? A pesar de su linaje, los Overland tienen fama de ser una familia bastante excéntrica, partidarios de personas fuera de la ley. Se decía que los padres del Conde, aquí presente, fueron amigos de los bandidos de las montañas durante años.

Jack permaneció en silencio, pero ante estas palabras, Bunny pudo ver cómo su cuerpo se había puesto tenso. Sus ojos parecían haberse agudizado, había algo en él que se notaba… simplemente era visible, estaba muy molesto.

Bunny no supo qué pensar acerca de él en ese instante.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con el pasado o la fama de mi familia- replicó Jack después de un par de segundos de silencio-, y debo decir que me ofende su comentario, señor.

-Señor Overland, lo que dice el jurado tiene sentido-, comentó el juez después de, al parecer, estarlo considerando-, usted tiene una reclamación sólida, sin embargo, no estamos convencidos de que sus intenciones sean las que nos acaba de exponer. Para comprobar que este hombre estuvo en su casa, y más importante aún, que fue su esclavo sin tener ningún tipo de trato preferencial de su parte, deberá traer tres testigos que puedan dar fe de ello para antes de las cinco de la tarde. No pueden ser personas que vivan en su casa. Entonces, se reanudará esta sesión.

Finalmente, el juez hizo sonar su mazo contra su escritorio. Antes de que cualquiera hiciera otro movimiento, North se puso de pie.

-Señor juez, el señor Overland y yo quisiéramos hablar con Bunnymund. No lo hemos visto en dos días y queremos asegurarnos de que todo esté en orden.

El juez los miró un momento, y luego declinó el pedido haciéndole una seña a los guardias para que se llevaran a Bunny.

-Podrán verlo después de la sesión de esta tarde. Por favor, retírense.

Jack no esperó ninguna otra indicación ni dio muestra alguna de cortesía antes de retirarse, lo cual llamó la atención de Bunnymund.

Junto con toda su actitud de esta tarde, parecía que estaba viendo toda una nueva faceta de Jack que no había tenido la oportunidad de observar antes. Esta faceta, o máscara, o lo que fuera, de un Jack altivo, perfectamente capaz de ver a los demás como inferiores a él, como se hubiera esperado de cualquier otro noble. Como Bunny hubiera esperado de cualquier otro noble, menos de él. Jack no era así, bajo ninguna circunstancia en que él lo hubiera visto antes.

Quizás todo este tiempo, había sido una fachada más. Quizás Bunny apenas estaba viendo la verdad sobre él. Aunque quizás… quizás lo estaba malinterpretando, quizás, quizás todo esto era genuinamente una máscara, una actuación más de las muchas que Jack se obligaba a sí mismo a llevar a cabo frente a todos los demás y quizás esta vez la estaba usando para ayudar a Bunny, sin ninguna intención mala hacia él. Pero aunque quisiera pensar que esto era posible, el Pooka no quería confiarse.

Jack, sin duda, era muy buen actor. Y esto solo aterraba más a Bunny.

Porque, ¿qué garantía podía tener de que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos? Si lo llevaba de regreso con él, ¿sería un esclavo, realmente, como se suponía que debía ser desde el principio? Tendría que olvidarse de aquella confesión, tragarse sus sentimientos, y olvidarse por completo de lo ocurrido. Porque ahora se sentía completamente avergonzado de pensar…de pensar en lo sencillo que podría ser para Jack fingir incluso algo como aquello. Y de lo sencillo que había sido para él caer en sus palabras.

¿Por qué motivo lo habría hecho? No podría saberlo. Los humanos eran seres mezquinos e indescifrables.

Bunny no quería odiar a Jack, no tenía corazón para hacer semejante cosa. Pero por dios. Tampoco tenía muchos motivos para conservar en su mente el amor que creía haber comenzado a sentir por él, cuando la paranoia que siempre le habían generado esos seres ahora se avivaba más que nunca.

Y mientras estaba en su celda, esperando a que comenzara la sesión de la tarde, tomó la decisión dolorosa de aguantar lo que fuera a ocurrir. Y lo que quisieran de él, lo daría, pero tratando de conservar lo más que pudiera su dignidad.

Si llegaba a tener la oportunidad de volver con su familia, saldría corriendo sin mirar atrás. Incluso si tenía que llegar a matar a alguien para conseguirlo. Incluso si ese alguien resultaba ser Jack.

.

.

.

Para cuando la sesión se restituyó por la tarde, hacían llevado a Bunnymund a la sala desde mucho rato antes de que aparecieran Jack y North, así como la gente del pueblo que iban de curiosos o los miembros del jurado.

Aproximadamente desde una hora antes, un grupo de guardias fueron a su celda, y se esforzaron al máximo para mejorar un poco las heridas que tenía en su espalda y en todo su cuerpo, y básicamente, lo prepararon para que luciera mejor que como se veía unas horas antes. Bunny supuso que esto se debía a que sabían que Jack tenía muchas posibilidades de sacarlo de ahí, y siendo declarado de su propiedad (aún si Bunny odiaba esta idea), tendría todo el derecho a hacer reclamaciones al ver lo mucho que lo habían maltratado. A Bunny le hacía hasta un poco de gracia pensar en el miedo que podían tenerle a un muchachito como Jack.

En los minutos que tuvo en el lugar antes de que comenzara a llenarse otra vez de gente, se preguntó vagamente si quería que Jack ganara el caso. A estas alturas no sabía si era mejor quedarse y arriesgarse a la cárcel o a la esclavitud más cruel, aunque siendo objetivos, ¿qué esclavitud puede ser más cruel a la que le esperaba vivir con Jack, si es que era como se había mostrado hoy en el juicio?

Los instintos más primitivos de Bunny comenzaron a activarse, y él lo sentía, de alguna forma. Él sabía que algo dentro de su cuerpo le decía que huyera, que algo dentro de su cerebro se sacudía diciéndole que estaba en una situación crítica, pero la parte racional de su mente le decía que aunque quisiera no había nada que pudiera hacer. Cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera en ese instante implicaría meterse en todo tipo de problemas, y quizás, de alguna forma, esos problemas terminarían expandiéndose a su familia, a su tribu y a toda su raza.

Su corazón no podía más.

No, no podía.

Pero tenía que aguantar.

Cuando la sala finalmente estuvo llena de gente, el juez llamó a orden. Bunny pudo observar que había un nuevo lugar en el estrado; a él lo habían sentado ya un poco más al centro de la sala, y si era esto posible, se sintió más expuesto todavía.

-Comienza la segunda sesión del juicio de propiedad del Conde Overland-, habló el juez después de que se hizo un silencio aceptable- si los miembros del jurado están listos, procederemos a escuchar a los testigos.

Ahora, Jack no habló. Fue North quien se puso de pie y caminó hacia el frente, para dirigirse al juez.

-Tenemos a nuestros testigos, señoría-, habló, con una amabilidad que unas horas antes definitivamente no había tenido Jack-, si nos permite, los haremos pasar.

-Muy bien, se les pidió tres testigos. Traigan al primero.

-Nuestro primer testigo será el señor Brawson, dueño del mayor comercio de víveres del reino.

En ese momento, se apareció un señor de aproximadamente cincuenta años, un poco pasado de peso. Era de cara redonda y roja, usaba lentes pequeños y cuadrados y estaba bien vestido, aunque con un aura bastante humilde. Caminó hasta el estrado y tomó su lugar.

-Señor Brawson, ¿había visto usted antes al objeto que motiva este juicio?

El cuestionamiento de North, por supuesto, hizo molestar bastante a Bunnymund.

-Sí señor-, confirmó el hombre-, jamás olvidaría ver a un pooka entrar a mi comercio. Yo mismo lo he atendido, debo decir que tenía miedo de que sucediera cualquier cosa.

Genial. Este tipo era uno de esos idiotas.

-¿Podría decirnos cuáles eran las circunstancias?

-Bien- replicó el hombre, se le notaba un poco nervioso, y si Bunny podía recordar se trataba de un señor apacible y bastante tímido así que tenía sentido que esta situación no le agradara-, lo he visto en por lo menos tres ocasiones. Los sirvientes de la familia Overland siempre han ido a comprar sus víveres en mi negocio. Comenzaron a llevar al Pooka hace poco tiempo y en boca de uno de los mozos me enteré de que estaba viviendo en la mansión junto con ellos, ayudando en diferentes labores domésticas.

-¿Podría compartirnos cuál fue la impresión que le dio?

El hombre se removió en su asiento, como tratando de encontrar la manera de sentirse más cómodo.

-Pues no fue una impresión mala, si puedo decirlo así. Esperaba que como Pooka fuera mucho más…bestia, si me entiende lo que quiero decir- Bunny entendía, y puso los ojos en blanco ante esta explicación-, de hecho, me sorprendió lo amable y servicial que es. Incluso cargó varios bultos pesados al carro que traían con ellos, sin que ninguno de los sirvientes se lo indicara.

-Muy bien,- dijo North, haciendo una pequeña sonrisa-, finalmente, ¿podría decirnos si era notorio que el Pooka aquí presente estuviera recibiendo algo así como un trato preferencial, o especial de parte de los sirvientes de la mansión Overland?

En este punto, el nervioso comerciante negó varias veces con la cabeza.

-No, no señor, no me lo parecía en ningún momento.

-Muy bien, es todo lo que deseo preguntar, muchas gracias.

North regresó a su lugar, y el ansioso señor pareció estar aliviado ante esto. El jurado no hizo preguntas así que el juez despidió al hombre, que se retiró con rapidez.

-Por favor traiga a su siguiente testigo, señor St. North.

North asintió y se puso de pie.

-Nuestro siguiente testigo es lady Arianna, hija del marqués de Osbourgh.

A continuación, apareció por la puerta una señorita muy hermosa, y elegantemente vestida. Atravesó el pasillo despacio, y al pasar junto a Jack, compartió una mirada rápida con él. Un guardia le dio la mano para ayudarla a subir al estrado, y una vez que se encontró allí, North se dirigió a ella con respeto.

-Lady Arianna, siempre es un gusto verla. Lamento tener que haber interrumpido su paseo para traerla aquí.

-No ha sido inconveniente para mí, señor.

En esta ocasión, un miembro del jurado fue rápido en pedir la palabra.

-Señorita, con todo respeto, es sabido que usted vive a varias horas de aquí en la casa de su padre, no nos parece que haya sido posible que viera anteriormente al implicado así que, ¿qué tiene usted que aportar al caso?

-Debo decir que solo he visto al pooka una vez, señor-, repuso la señorita con calma-, y eso fue el día del baile en el Palacio.

Entonces fue evidente porqué sus palabras podrían ser un testimonio importante.

-Ella estuvo cerca de ahí cuando Bunnymund fue sustraído, señores-, repuso North, poniéndolo un poco más claro-, pero para darnos un poco más de contexto, señorita, por favor díganos cuál es su relación con la familia Overland.

-La relación entre su familia y la mía siempre fue una muy cortés, señor St. North, nuestros padres fueron amigos por muchos años. Ya que vivo lejos no veo muy seguido al señor Overland, pero procuramos mantener cierto contacto por correspondencia.

Bunny entonces miró un poco más detenidamente a la chica, pues no estaba seguro de haber escuchado hablar de ella antes. Entonces, después de un momento, recordó que Jack había estado bailando con una joven en el Palacio, con quien al parecer se llevaba mucho mejor que con otras personas que estaban allí. Entonces le pareció lógico que Lady Arianna fuera esa joven.

Luego de unos segundos, el jurado pareció al fin admitir este testimonio.

\- ¿Puede decirnos cuándo fue que vio por primera vez al pooka?

-La noche del baile, como mencioné antes, ha sido la única vez que lo he visto-, repuso la joven con una sonrisa amable-, el señor Overland me lo mostró a la distancia.

\- ¿Qué impresión se llevó de él?

La joven guardó silencio por un momento antes de contestar.

-Me dio la impresión de que lucía aburrido, señor. Estaba parado ahí, solo mirando el lugar. Según tengo entendido, sus órdenes esa noche eran cuidar al señor Overland.

\- ¿Le parece que lo hacía?

-Me parece que sí, señor, si no, nada explicaría lo que pasó después.

A continuación, hubo otro silencio, y Bunny lo pensó. En realidad, él no sabía nada de qué había pasado en el palacio después de que esos hombres se lo llevaron. Es más, ¿qué había pasado con Jack? Lo último que recordaba ver de él era cómo lo golpeaban en la nuca y quedaba tirado en el suelo.

-¿Puede decirnos, señorita?

Bunny pudo ver de reojo cómo la joven cerraba los puños en sus rodillas.

-Bueno, en algún momento de la noche me di cuenta de que había pasado un buen rato sin ver al señor Overland. Había estado conmigo y un grupo de amigos, pero de pronto se había desaparecido. Queríamos que nos acompañara a bailar una pieza grupal, así que lo busqué un poco más y finalmente decidí salir a buscarlo al jardín. Llegué en el momento exacto de ver cómo alguien se estaba llevando al Pooka bajo la amenaza de lastimar al señor Overland si no cooperaba. El señor Overland entonces trató de ayudarlo, pero entonces le dieron un golpe en la cabeza y lo tiraron al suelo.

-¿Y por qué no hizo nada si vio todo eso, señorita?- interrumpió uno de los hombres del jurado, y el juez lo mandó a callar por la forma irrespetuosa en que lo había hecho. Sin embargo, North hizo una petición.

-Señorita, por favor, ¿podría contestar la pregunta anteriormente hecha?

La joven pareció confundida, pero finalmente asintió.

-Yo, me apena decirlo, pero estaba muy asustada y por un momento no pude reaccionar. Desearía poder haber hecho algo. pero solo pude moverme cuando los sujetos desaparecieron de allí y me pareció que el peligro había pasado. Luego me volví al interior del Palacio y lo busqué a usted, señor St. North.

North asintió, confirmando que efectivamente, había sido esta joven la que lo había alertado de lo ocurrido.

Finalmente, se dirigió de nuevo a ella para agradecerle su testimonio. El jurado murmuró por algunos minutos antes de que uno de ellos se pusiera de pie para hablar.

-Señorita Osbourgh, ¿podría usted jurar que no hay ninguna razón especial por la que usted hablaría a favor del señor Overland, incluso si esto implica mentir?

Por un momento, Lady Arianna se quedó como congelada, sin mover un solo músculo, evidentemente sorprendida por la pregunta. Luego simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Perdón, temo que no comprendo su pregunta.

-Nos parece muy oportuna su intervención señorita, tanto que no creemos que usted pueda decir todo esto sin haber sido instruida a ello. Y si me entiende, desde hace unos meses los y las jóvenes casaderas de su edad han estado asistiendo con regularidad a estos eventos, bailes, reuniones sociales o como les llamen. ¿Podría confirmar bajo juramento que no hay nada más entre usted y el señor Overland que una amistad lejana, como usted la describe?

Por un momento, ella pareció pasmada, pero su expresión pasó rápidamente a ser una de indignación. Sin embargo, no hubo explosión alguna de parte de ella, como Bunny hubiera esperado de una humana mimada y caprichosa. Simplemente, ella mantuvo su cabeza alta y miró al hombre que había hecho la pregunta, manteniendo la firmeza en su mirada y en su voz.

-Señor, permítame mostrarle mi anillo de compromiso-, dijo de pronto ella alzando su brazo y extendiendo su mano, y el estómago de Bunny se hundió-, muchas personas pueden reconocerlo ya que ha pertenecido por siglos a la familia Darsnat. Me voy a casar con el hijo del conde Darsnat, y lo que está usted implicando en su pregunta macharía severamente mi reputación si se atreve a seguir por ese camino.

En seguida, el juez se excusó.

-Lo sentimos infinitamente, milady-, dijo antes de echar una mirada asesina al jurado-, no permitiremos que se repita algo así. Muchas gracias por su testimonio, puede retirarse.

Un guardia tomó la mano de la señorita y la acompañó. Al pasar junto a Jack, éste se puso de pie, se despidió de ella besando su mano con galantería y fue evidente lo agradecido que estaba. Bunny no pudo evitar notar que ella se inclinó hacia él y murmuró algo antes de retirarse.

Le asustaba lo mal que había sentido por un segundo pensar que en efecto ella estuviera comprometida con Jack. Aunque solo fuera una paranoia suya.

De pronto, North volvió a tomar la palabra, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Señor juez, como habrá podido observar, nuestros testigos confirman que Bunnymund trabaja para la casa Overland, y ha hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora incluso en situaciones difíciles.

El juez asintió despacio, sin embargo, era evidente que no quería admitir una derrota. Bunny sabía bien que lo último que querían las autoridades era un Pooka fuera de la cárcel, o con un dueño que no los torturara día tras día.

-Sí, pero eso solo confirma lo ocurrido en el exterior de la casa. No se sabe qué es lo que sucede en la mansión Overland, cuando su comportamiento está fuera del ojo público.

North no pareció preocuparse por esta observación.

-Permítame entonces presentar a mi último testigo.

A continuación, apareció por la puerta la última persona que Bunny hubiera esperado bajo tales circunstancias.

El hombre trasladó su alargada y oscura silueta hasta su lugar en el estrado y la gente lo miró con asombro.

-El señor Pitch Black. Se le conoce popularmente por su participación activa en la Sociedad Defensora de la Humanidad, pero también es un tutor académico con muchos años de experiencia, y lo ha sido del señor Overland por los últimos meses. Señor Black, podría decirnos por favor, ¿reconoce usted al Pooka?

Bunny sintió la mirada de Pitch sobre él. El hombre parecía molesto, pero no lo suficiente como para estar furioso sino más bien en el sentido de estar aburrido. Después de un par de segundos, asintió lentamente un par de veces y miró a North.

-Lo conozco. He tenido el displacer de verlo en diversas ocasiones en la mansión Overland.

-¿Desde hace cuánto?

-Por lo menos dos meses, señor.

El jurado pareció molesto otra vez, pero esto no hizo mover ni un músculo en su rostro al testigo.

-Señor, como miembro de la Sociedad Defensora de la Humanidad, usted no debería declarar en un juicio así-, dijo uno de los hombres, con aire escandalizado-, va en total desacuerdo con sus principios defender la libertad de una criatura como un pooka. Solo podría ser posible si lo hubieran extorsionado para conseguir que hablara.

Pitch siguió sin cambiar su expresión, en cambio, miró al hombre solo por unos segundos antes de seguir hablando.

-Esto no va en contra de mis principios, porque si algo me hace sentir que la humanidad va por el rumbo correcto es ver a criaturas como esta en el lugar donde deben estar: como esclavos- repuso con firmeza-, y puedo confirmar que las veces que he visto al señor Bunnymund ha sido haciendo el trabajo pesado de la casa Overland, en el jardín, que es inmenso, y en las caballerizas que suelen llenarse de suciedad e inmundicia. Todo el día está sucio y cansado, además de que no puede salir a menos que sea en compañía de otras personas o de lo contrario sería encarcelado-, luego de esto, una sonrisa que solo podría calificarse como malvada hizo aparición en su rostro-, no hay peor esclavitud para un Pooka que verse al servicio de humanos y sin contacto verdadero con la naturaleza por meses. Estoy seguro de que el jardín y las caballerizas jamás podrían sustituir esas sensaciones para él, y eso me satisface por completo.

Bunny respiró profundo, tratando de contenerse las ganas de partirle la cara.

Le hicieron a Pitch un par de preguntas de rutina más, y lo despidieron de ahí finalmente.

Hubo un largo rato en que el jurado deliberaba y el juez esperaba su resolución. Bunny en realidad no estaba seguro de qué era lo que prefería que pasara.

Finalmente, los miembros del jurado entregaron una carta al juez donde venía su veredicto. Él la leyó, y luego miró a Jack.

-Conde Overland, se acepta su propiedad sobre el Pooka conocido como E. Aster Bunnymund. Sin embargo, se le cobrará una multa por no haberlo registrado como esclavo en cuanto ingresó a su casa, y se le deberá poner a la brevedad una marca para confirmar la propiedad. Esperamos que traiga con usted el metal para llevarla a cabo dentro de la cárcel, de lo contrario Bunnymund no saldrá.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Bunny solo atinó a contener la respiración. Volvería a casa de Jack, pero esta vez, oficialmente como un esclavo. Y tendría una marca, una maldita marca de esclavitud en el cuerpo. Esto era la humillación más grande que se le pudiera ocurrir a un Pooka y estaba pasándole precisamente a él.

Dios, por favor, que esto sea una pesadilla, por favor…

-En cuanto a la marca, no tengo una, ya que en mi familia no se acostumbraba tener esclavos hasta ahora- repuso el joven, luego de unos momentos de silencio-, en cambio, propongo que se le ponga al esclavo un tatuaje, en la parte posterior del hombro izquierdo.

El juez miró a Jack, como midiendo su determinación, y por algún motivo, aceptó la propuesta sin oponer resistencia.

-Mi tutor, Nicholas St. North, lo llevará a cabo. Espero tener a mi esclavo en casa para esta noche, de lo contrario, estaré en el Palacio por la mañana poniendo una queja ante el rey.

Con esto, Jack se dio la vuelta y se retiró, dejando a los ocupantes de la sala atónitos y sin palabras.

.

.

.

Bunny tuvo que esperar en su celda un rato más, en el tiempo en que, según todo esto, North pagaba la multa, lo registraba e iba por lo necesario para llevar a cabo "la marca".

Mientras tanto, él no paraba de pensar lo que le esperaba a continuación; regresar a la casa, volver a verlos a todos, pero, sobre todo, tener que tomar esa actitud que tan difícil le resultaba, de servir, con la humildad y la resignación de un esclavo, y aún peor, pues tendría que hacerlo con Jack, justo como había pensado antes, tragándose sus sentimientos y sus memorias, y teniendo que pretender que nunca había esperado nada entre ellos antes. Tendría que vivir con la humillación de ser esclavizado por alguien a quien amaba, y eso estaba perforando cruelmente su corazón.

La puerta de la celda se abrió antes de que él estuviera listo, y pronto, entró North. Una vez que estuvieron solos, la expresión del gigante cambió a una mucho más amable y alegre que la que le había visto en todo el día.

-Bunny, amigo, no sabes la alegría que me da verte- expresó, y a Bunny le molestó que pretendiera tratarlo como a una persona y no como a una propiedad, como había estado haciendo todo el juicio-. Temimos lo peor. Si Manny no me hubiera avisado que estabas aquí….

-Espera, ¿Manny te dijo que estaba aquí? ¿Conoces a Manny?

North lo miró con gran sorpresa en sus ojos, y luego asintió.

-Bueno, sí. Hemos sido amigos por años. Supe que te conocía porque fue él quien me informó de tu paradero, pero ¿por qué te sorprende tanto?

-N…no, por nada.

Si Manny conocía a North entonces, ¿podía Bunny suponer que él sabía que esto pasaría?

Quizás…había sido por su bien. Quizás después de todo las cosas no estaban tan mal como él había percibido al principio.

-¿Bunny? Te fuiste un momento amigo, ¿está todo bien?

Bunny asintió lentamente y luego miró otra vez a North.

-Es que…no, no te preocupes, no es nada.

-Bien, entonces, hagamos esto rápido. Créeme que lo lamento, pero Jack y yo sabíamos que no había opción más que marcarte. Él pensó que un tatuaje sería menos ofensivo que marcarte con metal caliente, porque después de todo ya tienes muchos tatuajes.

Bunny asintió de manera indiferente. No quería ni pensar en Jack. Demonios, no quería.

North comenzó a preparar las herramientas.

\- ¿Qué tatuaje te parece bien? Necesitamos algo pequeño.

\- ¿Qué eso no debería decidirlo Jack? - preguntó Bunny, y las palabras salieron de su boca con mucho más veneno de lo que había pensado. North debió notarlo, porque había gran preocupación en su rostro cuando volteó a verlo.

-Bueno, sí, pero él no quería agravarte más. Jack estaba ansioso por verte, pero dadas las circunstancias no podíamos expresar mucho interés en hablarte, solo incrementaría la sospecha sobre nosotros y tendríamos menos posibilidades de llevarte a casa.

Bunny se quedó en silencio, pensando, solo pensando, pensando porqué esto dolía tanto, porqué quería creerle a North y al mismo tiempo no podía, porqué pensar en Jack era tan tortuoso, porqué la perspectiva de volver a casa no era ni de cerca tan buena como sonaba…

-Que sea un… copo de nieve, sobrepuesto con una flor de azulejo.

North pareció pensarlo un momento antes de asentir. Preparó la pintura y la herramienta, y Bunny lo miró con curiosidad.

-A todo esto, ¿tú sabes tatuar?

North asintió, y levantando las mangas, le mostró sus tatuajes en los brazos "NAUGHTY" en uno y "NICE" en el otro.

\- ¿Recuerdas haber visto estas bellezas? - Bunny asintió-, yo mismo me hice uno, y un amigo hizo el otro. Aprendí cuando era joven.

Hubo un silencio largo que no hubiera sido nada significativo sino por lo que vino después.

-Yo era líder de los bandidos de montaña que mencionaron en el juicio- dijo North, de la nada, mientras terminaba de preparar la pintura y sin voltear a ver a Bunny-, por eso Jack se enojó. Nadie reconocería nunca que su padre ayudó a reformar a un hombre sanguinario y lo convirtió en alguien de provecho. Por eso cuido de Jack. Se lo debo a sus padres. Los tatuajes…los tengo desde que salí de todo aquello, como recordatorio de las dos etapas de mi vida. El tatuaje que dice "NICE" lo hizo Richard, el padre de Jack.

Bunny no supo qué podía contestar a eso. Comenzaba a ver las cosas desde otra luz, sin embargo, esto no lo hacía sentir más seguro, por el contrario. Temía una manipulación… temía todo. En este punto Bunny no podía simplemente creer en la bondad de Jack y su familia, no podía aceptar que algo fuera tan perfecto para él, la prueba era que iban a ponerle un tatuaje que no quería ni necesitaba, y no sabía qué hacer para librarse de todo esto, que si seguía así iba a volverse loco y eso era seguro…

-Voltéate-, le indicó North de pronto- si aprovechamos la luz terminaré pronto.

Bunny se dio la vuelta y se quitó la camisa, dejando al descubierto su espalda. North no pareció moverse, y no hizo ningún ruido hasta que Bunny sintió la aguja comenzando a penetrar su piel.

-Jack se molestará mucho cuando vea todo lo que te hicieron.

 _Claro_ , pensó entonces Bunny, _porque dañaron severamente su propiedad._

Lo único bueno fue entonces, que el dolor en su piel consiguió apagar por un rato todo lo demás.

.

.

.

Era ya de noche cuando volvían a la mansión. Jack se había adelantado en otro carruaje, acompañado por uno de los mozos. Bunny no dejaba de mirar por la ventanilla, y se mantenía sin hablar.

Había tenido que conservar su ropa de prisionero, pues el traje de gala que le habían fabricado las doncellas fue confiscado. Su hombro dolía, pero North le había dicho que llegando a _casa_ le buscaría un ungüento para calmar un poco el ardor y ayudar a que se cicatrizara el tatuaje.

Bunny no estaba seguro de querer llegar.

Y cuando vio la mansión en la distancia, tuvo al mismo tiempo una sensación de dicha y de preocupación. Alegría y dolor. Y todo esto, maldita sea, era por Jack.

…

Cuando llegaron, todos los mozos, las doncellas, y finalmente, Tooth y Sanderson, los esperaban en la cocina. Al entrar, Bunny fue recibido con caras alegres y abrazos, aunque North les advirtió que tuvieran cuidado ya que Bunny tenía la espalda adolorida por el tatuaje. No mencionó nada sobre los latigazos y Bunny tampoco lo hizo.

Le sirvieron de cenar y las doncellas estuvieron revoloteando en la cocina todo el rato, asegurándose de que estuviera bien. Los mozos se ocuparon en prepararle un baño y asegurarse de que su habitación estuviera en orden. Bunny comió hasta saciarse, aunque por un lado se sintiera mal, sus necesidades corporales fueron más fuertes en ese momento. El baño con agua caliente también le cayó de maravilla.

Una vez que tuvo puesta la ropa limpia, que por supuesto, no era la ropa de un esclavo ni mucho menos, un poco del peso sobre sus hombros se levantó un poco. Pero al salir al pasillo, lo esperaba un anuncio en la voz de Toothiana que volvió todos los miedos a su lugar.

-Jack te espera en su habitación.

Bunny respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y se dirigió allá.

.

.

.

-Pase-, se escuchó la voz en el interior una vez que tocó la puerta. Bunny entró.

Jack estaba parado frente a la ventana, que iba del techo al piso. Las cortinas estaban corridas, así que se veía la noche estrellada al exterior. Jack se dio la vuelta y lo miró. En sus ojos, había la misma gravedad que en los de Bunny.

Quizás él estaba consciente de lo que significaba todo esto para él.

-Buenas noches.

\- ¿Por qué no te acercas?

-…porque no me lo ha ordenado.

Hubo un brillo de comprensión en la mirada de Jack, quien solo se dio la vuelta y siguió mirando por la ventana.

-No tengo por qué hacerlo. Sabes que puedes. En otras circunstancias lo harías, ¿qué lo hace diferente ahora?

-Que soy su esclavo ahora.

Observó entonces que Jack respiraba de manera pesada, como si estuviera conteniéndose de algo. Bunny casi podía escuchar sus latidos hasta donde estaba él. Era evidente que estaba muy agitado, pero ¿por qué iba a estarlo?

Bunny era de su propiedad, ¿no era lo que quería?

-Entonces acércate.

Bunny caminó hasta estar con él. Pero se mantuvo en silencio. Jack dejó salir lo que él identificó como una risa, pero estaba plagada de molestia y de incredulidad.

\- ¿De verdad vas a jugar a esto conmigo, Bunnymund? ¿De _verdad_?

-No entiendo de lo que habla, señor. Yo no juego a nada.

Pero vio de reojo como las manos de Jack se hacían puños. Temblaba notoriamente, pero Bunny no entendía por qué.

-Era la única forma de sacarte de ahí, ¿no entiendes? Jamás hubiera querido que te pasara algo, jamás te hubiera dejado para que te hicieran daño.

Pero la libertad de Bunny se había acabado en el proceso, y eso parecía ser lo único que Jack no contaba en sus cálculos.

-Sé que no es lo ideal para ti, pero en cuanto se cumpla el plazo legal firmaré tu libertad y podrás irte y hacer lo que quieras…

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho, Bunny era oficialmente un esclavo e incluso tenía en su hombro un tatuaje que lo distinguía como tal. Manchando con esto el resto de los tatuajes que tenía, que eran símbolo de su tribu, de su familia.

\- ¡Contesta algo! - exigió Jack, volteando hacia él con una desesperación evidente en su voz-, ¡está bien! ¡Si quieres jugar a esto, tómalo como una orden, pero contéstame, dime algo!

Y Bunny no pudo entender de donde había salido esta capacidad que estaba mostrando, de ser tan frío y tranquilo a diferencia de lo mal que parecía estar Jack. ¿No necesitaba dejar ya la actuación? ¿Qué demonios podía importar ahora?

-Haré lo que usted ordene, _señor_ \- repuso, luego de un momento, igual de tranquilo que antes-, es toda la respuesta que se me puede ocurrir ahora mismo.

Y Jack se quedó dónde estaba, sin moverse ni saber qué decir.

Luego, fue caminando hacia su cama, y se sentó en la orilla, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos.

Bunny se quedó dónde estaba, hasta que escuchó una nueva orden.

-Ven.

Y se acercó entonces a Jack. Solo eran unos pasos, pero los sintió como kilómetros. Cuando estuvo frente a él, vino otra orden,

-Siéntate-, y Jack señalaba el lugar libre a su lado en la cama, así que Bunny se sentó-, abrázame.

Y Bunny tuvo que pisotear todos sus sentimientos estúpidos antes de rodear a Jack con sus brazos.

-Más fuerte. Tengo…tengo mucho frío.

Y en efecto, la noche se iba enfriando, y si no tuviera el corazón tan lastimado ahora, quizás Bunny se hubiera dado cuenta de que tenía que ver con la miseria que sentía Jack en ese instante.

Ahora, la cabeza de Jack descansaba contra su pecho, y él había encontrado su camino hasta estar sentado sobre el regazo de Bunny, respirando su aire, robando su calor.

-Quiéreme.

Y esa era una orden que Bunny llevaba mucho tiempo cumpliendo, pero que ahora mismo no podía.

-Á…ámame…- y esta orden le dolió en el alma, sobre todo al escuchar la voz de Jack quebrándose-, pero no ahora…cuando…cuando puedas. Cuando puedas aceptarlo. Cuando entiendas que no quería lastimarte.

Y Bunny sintió un escalofrío cuando Jack acarició su nariz fría contra su cuello caliente. Y cuando le dio la siguiente orden, para la cual no tenía plazo alguno pues debía obedecer al instante. A Bunny le dolió y le fascinó, al mismo tiempo, tener que llevarla a cabo.

Porque jamás se imaginó, ni en su más paranoica pesadilla, que estas serían las circunstancias en las que pudiera besar por primera vez a Jack.

 _Continuará…_

 _Yo…quería escribirles algo más romántico pronto, pero las circunstancias no permiten que tan fácilmente Bunny se acerque a Jack. Es así como va la historia, así que lo siento. Pero puedo decir que, según mis cálculos, cosas más bonitas vienen en el siguiente capítulo :D Alguien más tiene gusto por la temática esclavo-amo? Y no me refiero a lo kinky-sexoso, sino a las historias de amor que son así. Se han vuelto mi obsesión desde hace unos meses así que… bueno veremos qué les depara el futuro a estos tórtolos._

 _En fin, contesto por aquí sus reviews._

 _Nelson: primero que ndad, muchas felicidades, me alegró mucho leer la noticia de que vas a poder adoptar un hijo, simplemente no sabía qué pensar, me dieron ganas de llorar cuando lo leí, me emocioné tanto que fui corriendo a contarle a mi mamá XD (ella no sabe que escribo, le dije que era alguien que conozco, en teoría no mentí). Qué gusto y que buena noticia entre tanta turbulencia. Yo sé que tú y tu futura familia serán felices, porque se ve que están poniendo todo su empeño en ello, y eso es algo que nada puede cambiar ni vencer, porque aunque yo sea fría y escéptica y todo lo que quieran, en el fondo creo firmemente en el amor, sobre todo el familiar, porque ese es el que tenemos para toda la vida, el que jamás nos puede abandonar. Bueno, contestar ahora a tus preguntas sobre la historia parece ridículo y superfluo, pero lo hago porque sería una grosería dejarte así nada más: el cuento de hadas en que me he basado no lo diré aún, pero puedo decirte que ha retomado su popularidad con mucha fuerza en los últimos meses gracias a cierta famosa actriz ;) la palabra locura se debe a que es lo que piensa Bunny aunque no lo diga, de la declaración de Jack, en peligro están los dos, por muchas razones, y Pitch no será el malo malísimo de la historia, creo que solo querrá hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Bunny cuando pueda, digamos que será más un obstáculo/dolor de cabeza. En fin, no sé qué más puedo hacer salvo agradecerte por siempre dejar tus reviews y compartir conmigo cosas tan bellas e importantes. Espero que te encuentres bien, y que todo marche a la perfección (falta bien poquito para la boda! Kiaaaaaaa!) Saludos, besos y abrazos!_

 _Sora Heartless: Muchas gracias por tus palabras. No esperaba que esa fuera la razón por la que no querías llamar "fics"a mis historias, debo decir que me sentí extremadamente halagada por la explicación así que te lo agradezco muchísimo *se pone roja y se esconde tras un cojín* aunque no es para tanto, creo yo, aún hay muchísimas cosas que debo mejorar. Aunque me gusta pensar que tienes razón; me esfuerzo mucho y trato de poner parte de mi en todo lo que escribo. Espero estar yendo por el camino correcto. Sobre lo que decías de las escenas del capítulo pasado, eso era justo lo que quería lograr, ejejeje, que se notara la travesura de Jack en contraste con la preocupación de Bunny, es justamente como me imagino que pasaría si en el canon ellos dos decidieran tener algo, simplemente puedo verlo así XDD sería tan lindo. Pero bueno, hay cosas que simplemente no van a ser (pero para eso existen los fics!) Y pues… ya luego te diré qué otras fotos de Hugh Jackman me gustan para que les eches un ojo. Hace poco le di like en FB a una página de admiradores de él, y todos los días en el feed me salen fotos nuevas y obvio me la paso embobada un buen rato ahí XD me distrae ese hombre, pero hace mis mañanas. Espero que el resultado de este capítulo haya sido a tu gusto, como puedes ver, no le paso algo tan malo a Bunny, bueno sí, pero no lo manosearon, eso le hubiera pasado a Jack pero a él no (eso no debería hacerme gracia pero me estoy riendo ahora mismo). EN fin… Muchos besos y abrazos y pokis *I LOVE SORA*_

 _MidSD: bueno, déjame presumir que si me hubieras escrito en inglés lo hubiera entendido *mocosa creída mode-on*, lo siento, tenía que sacarlo a relucir. Fuera de bromas, me alegra saber que has decidido hacer un cambio positivo en tu vida, que por lo que me cuentas, pareciera que es algo que habías tenido que posponer- por las razones que fueran- por algún tiempo (no pude leer cuando fue que saliste de la high school), sin embargo, me niego a recibir tanto crédito, agradezco que digas que soy una inspiración, pero me conozco lo suficiente para saber que soy todo menos eso. En Cambio, yo te felicito enormemente, porque se nota que has hecho lo posible por tomar fuerza y seguridad. Espero que consigas hacer todo lo que te propones y no te preocupes si las cosas no te salen a la primera ni porque se vayan a burlar de ti ni nada de eso. Me gustaría ser yo capaz de tener tantos ovarios como para poder decidir hacer algo drástico en mi vida, que sé que tengo que hacer pero que siempre dejo aplazado. Creo que tú ya diste ese paso, y por lo tanto quien es una verdadera inspiración eres tú. Quiero pensar que mis historias ayudan en algo, pero si acaso dan ideas y ya. Tú eres la que toma la decisión. Muchas gracias por leerme y por seguirme alegrando con tus reclamos, tus palabras raras y tus amenazas XD ciertamente, tu sentido del humor me alegra el día. Besos y abrazos, y feliz año nuevo n.n_

 _Y a los demás, les mandé mensaje por PM así que revisen sus correos!_

 _Saludos!_

 _Aoshika October_


	7. Desconfianza

_El capítulo quedó listo un poco antes de lo que planeaba, y estoy contenta, de hecho. Estos días me he concentrado en hacer pendientes de casa y buscar trabajo, así como buscar cursos en línea qué hacer y ver si puedo seguir en el voluntariado que estaba o buscar otra cosa para ganar más experiencia. Creo que he sido algo descuidada con mis medicamentos y lo comienzo a resentir. Pero fuera de eso, todo parece estar bien :3_

 _Antes de comenzar, aprovecho que lanzaron los trailers de_ _ **LOGAN**_ _para sugerirles que busquen el primero, en inglés, y le pongan atención a la voz de Hugh Jackman. Si quieren hacerse una idea, así siento que suena la voz de Bunny en este fic, por alguna razón así es como se oye en mi cabeza todo el tiempo- en la película Bunny suena más animoso y desparpajado, pero bueno, es la misma voz a final de cuentas._

 _Espero que les guste este capítulo. Quedó algo más largo que los anteriores, pero creo que es del largo de un capítulo de Before it's too late. Y es que así comienzo, los capítulos se van alargando conforme avanza la historia. ¿Qué se le puede hacer? n.n_

 _Finalmente, les comparto otra de las canciones-trauma que tengo;_ _ **My immortal de Evanescence, versión demo**_ _. Al final del capítulo, si a alguien le interesa, les explico por qué creo que va con todo lo que está pasando._

 _Ya no los aburro con mis ideas. Pasemos al fic._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: RotG y The Guardians of Childhood no me pertenecen, yo solo escribo esto por diversión y entretenimiento._

 **Stay with you**

 **Capítulo 7: Desconfianza**

Bunny no quería continuar con esto, pero Jack alargó el beso mucho más de lo que él hubiera esperado. Aquél era un contacto superficial e inocente que Jack estaba dominando por completo. Sus suaves y pequeños labios, apretados contra los de él, se movían ligeramente, acariciando de manera lenta, como si quisiera que ese momento se quedara congelado de manera indefinida en el tiempo.

Cuando finalmente Jack decidió separarse de él, Bunny, que había tratado de mantener sus ojos al menos entre abiertos, para no dejarse absorber demasiado, para no permitir que ese beso le robara la razón, se percató de algo muy importante. Él creía, de alguna manera un tanto supersticiosa, que si cerraba los ojos mientras Jack lo besaba no habría vuelta atrás, y se permitiría a sí mismo caer en una tentación en la que no quería quedar atrapado. Y sin embargo, cuando el beso terminó, se encontró a sí mismo abriendo los ojos porque en efecto, los había cerrado, justo como había tratado de evitar antes. Pero se impidió a sí mismo caer. No iba a caer. Al menos, hoy no.

Quiéreme, ámame…¿qué necesidad tenía Jack de decir esas cosas? Si Bunny pudiera verlo con los mismos ojos con que lo había visto cuando recién lo conoció, en su pecho hubiera explotado el deseo de cumplir con estas órdenes a la brevedad, y demostrarle que incluso solo con mirar su belleza fuera de este mundo ya lo tenía en la palma de su mano. Pero en este momento no podía, no, porque dentro de su mente solo una enorme desconfianza, un miedo terrible a la traición, eran lo que lo controlaba y dominaba su actuar.

Pudo ver un segundo los ojos de Jack, cerrados. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y dos pequeños rastros de lágrimas manchaban su habitualmente perfecto rostro. Y le dolió. Por lo más sagrado que le dolió. Pero se contuvo a sí mismo para no demostrarlo y en cambio, se esforzó por mantener en su rostro la expresión neutral que había intentado mantener en todo el tiempo que había estado aquí. Finalmente, Jack se terminó de separar de él, abrió los ojos lentamente y bajó de su regazo para comenzar a recostarse.

-Vete-, dijo mientras se metía entre las sábanas-, por favor, vete.

Bunny se puso de pie y salió de ahí sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

Se despertó temprano en la mañana, luego de que un frío casi glacial le impidiera dormir bien. Afuera, todo se veía cálido, limpio. Adentro en cambio, el frío hacía que el ambiente se sintiera denso. Costaba trabajo hasta respirar.

Cuando bajó a desayunar se encontró con que todos estaban preocupados por Jack, pero nadie parecía querer hablar abiertamente de lo que pudo haber pasado con él. Nadie sabía que la situación entre él y Bunny era tan mala. A opinión de las doncellas, seguramente todo lo que pasaba con Jack era que seguía asustado por lo ocurrido, o que por lo menos se sentía culpable. Y mientras tanto, quizás para intentar mejorar las cosas, no paraban de procurar que Bunny estuviera bien, que se sintiera bienvenido y en casa. Y esto lo hacía sentir todavía peor.

…

Pasaba del mediodía, y Bunny se había ocupado toda la mañana en alimentar y limpiar a los caballos en compañía de Toothiana.

Curiosamente, esta ocupación lo hacía sentirse tranquilo. La voz de Toothiana le proveía de ruido de fondo para esta actividad, y realmente no le molestaba; solo tenía que contestar monosílabos aquí o allá para que ella supiera que se estaba escuchando, aunque no fuera del todo así.

Con su madre, Bunny se había acostumbrado a prestar atención solo a mitades de las frases y a rellenar los espacios vacíos con comentarios genéricos pero oportunos: con Tooth, al parecer, podía perfectamente usar esta misma técnica y pasar desapercibido.

Lo que Bunny no sabía, era que su madre perfectamente podía distinguir cuando hacía esto, al punto en que, en ocasiones, decía cosas sin sentido solo para escuchar su respuesta. En el caso de Tooth, ocurrió algo similar. La mujer no tardó en detectar que la mente de Bunny estaba en otro lado, así que dejó de hablar por un momento, y simplemente siguió utilizando palabras comunes como si esperara una respuesta.

-…¿Estás de acuerdo, Bunny?

-Sí, me parece perfecto-, contestó él sin tener idea de qué era lo que estaba diciendo, y Toothiana sonrió.

-Muy bien, entonces me tomaré unas vacaciones y tú te harás cargo de las caballerizas por un mes.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- preguntó entonces Bunny, con los ojos como platos, y a Tooth le hizo suficiente gracia su expresión descompuesta como para apiadarse de él.

-No estás poniendo atención a lo que te estoy diciendo-, observó luego de conseguir calmar su risa-, ¿te imaginas si hubiera estado hablando en serio?

Bunny se puso rojo de la vergüenza, y Tooth se contuvo de reír más, pues sabía que algo así no iba a ayudar a que Bunny hablara un poco más.

-Vamos, ¿qué sucede?

Bunny se quedó callado un momento. Estaba concentrándose en cepillar a Trueno, que estaba particularmente quieto esa mañana. Después de unos segundos de observar ausentemente el pelaje del magnífico animal, se puso de pie y fue a buscar agua en un cubo, de una manera un tanto apresurada. Cuando regresó, Toothiana aún esperaba por su respuesta.

Bunny dejó el cubo en el suelo antes de ordenar sus ideas. ¿Ya les había dado de comer a los animales? El agua venía después. Estaba desordenando todo.

-Bunny…

-Estoy un poco inquieto, ¿de acuerdo? Déjame un momento. Debo pensar.

Toothiana lo observó hasta que fue y se sentó en el suelo, descansando la espalda contra una de las columnas que sostenían la pequeña construcción. Dejando de lado su trabajo, la mujer fue y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué puede ser tan grave que deja a un Pooka tan confundido como estás tú?- preguntó ella, y lo observó con atención, lo cual hizo que casi se sintiera avergonzado. Era como ser un niño otra vez y verse descubierto en una mentira. Aunque en este caso, bueno, era más bien una omisión.

-Es…es todo este asunto con Jack. No puedo sacarme de la cabeza lo que pasó.

Toothiana puso una mano en su hombro, en un gesto comprensivo.

-Bueno, supongo que es normal que pienses así, pero míralo por el lado amable- sonrió ella-, al menos estás de regreso con nosotros. Aquí nadie te tratará mal, y solo queremos que te sientas tranquilo mientras puedas volver a tu hogar.

Bunny negó con la cabeza antes de levantar su mirada hacia Tooth. Ella no comprendió el porqué de ese gesto, pero esperó pacientemente a que su compañero hablara.

-Tooth, tú no comprendes la gravedad de esta situación porque no la puedes ver desde donde yo la veo-, replicó unos segundos después de haber pensado cómo acomodar las palabras-, los Pookas no podemos simplemente aceptar la esclavitud. Es una completa deshonra. Pero…es aún peor…

Se quedó callado de pronto, y a ella no le quedó más que esperar. Viendo las formas de su rostro, contorsionadas en una total desolación, pudo comprender que quizás esta vez sí se había equivocado al leerlo, y mucho. Esto le estaba afectando mucho más de lo que ella calculó que pasaría.

-Es aún peor-, repuso él después de recomponerse un poco-, cuando la sentencia la pone alguien a quien aprecias. Si esto hubiera pasado cuando recién llegué aquí, bien, no hubiera tenido otra opción más que aceptar la situación, pero todo esto sucedió cuando yo ya había comenzado a sentir un gran cariño…por todos ustedes. Y eso cambia mucho las cosas. No puedo dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

Tooth suspiró mientras abrazaba sus rodillas. Bunny siguió hablando. Ella lo escuchó.

-Yo los aprecio mucho, Tooth. Y comenzaba a ver este lugar como un hogar. Pero ahora estoy registrado como esclavo, y Jack es mi dueño. Soy una propiedad, no soy más que un objeto que puede ser utilizado. Y… y tengo una marca. Tengo un tatuaje que no tendría por qué demonios estar en mi espalda junto con los otros que me he hecho por ser parte de una tribu Pooka.

Toothiana parecía encogerse con cada palabra que decía Bunny.

-Nada de eso me importaría tanto si solo fueran cosas de humanos. Ellos no tienen nada que decir sobre una tribu Pooka. Si fuera un esclavo solo a la vista de los humanos me importaría muy poco, pero el hecho es que si mi tribu se llega a enterar de esto… - apartó la mirada hacia un lado, y apretó los puños-, no puedo decir que me harán algún daño pero…me compadecerán. Me mirarán con lástima, creerán que soy débil. ¿Qué Pooka puede ser fuerte, considerarse a sí mismo fuerte, su puede caer tan fácil en manos de los humanos?

Toothiana de pronto comprendió. Y de ser posible, se sintió todavía más culpable.

-Lo peor de todo es que esto no hubiera pasado. No hubiera pasado de no ser porque mi debilidad fue…

Su debilidad había sido Jack.

Su debilidad, había sido el amor quemante, irracional y caótico que sentía hacia un ser humano.

No era necesario explicar esto, porque Tooth entendía perfectamente. Y ella ahora comprendía también su situación, comprendía muy bien, tan bien que se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo ocurrido. No sabía qué decir. Estaba consciente de que si Jack había tomado la determinación de hacer lo que había hecho, era porque ella le había insistido.

Sin embargo no dejó que la culpa la confundiera. Después de todo, a su modo de ver, no había otra alternativa. De modo que tuvo que poner sus pensamientos en orden antes de hablar, pero en cuanto pudo, lo hizo.

-Puede que tú no puedas verlo tampoco desde nuestro punto de vista, Bunnymund-, dijo ella entonces, y Bunny volteó a verla, poniéndole mucha atención-, pero como nosotros lo podíamos entender en el momento, no había otra manera. Queríamos sacarte de ahí y traerte de vuelta, pero si íbamos a buscarte Jack se metería en problemas porque no se supone que tratemos a los Pookas como personas. Él es muy joven, y apenas está terminando de comprender la importancia que tiene su título en la vida de muchas personas.

En este punto, Toothiana se puso de pie y caminó hasta el extremo de la caballeriza. Miró a lo lejos.

-No solo los que vivimos en esta casa dependemos de él y sus relaciones con otros nobles. También dependen de eso los trabajadores que tenemos en los campos, y prácticamente toda la vida de los bosques que hay bajo su propiedad. Jack tiene una responsabilidad muy grande sobre todo esto, y tarde o temprano deberá asumirla.

Ella volteó a ver a Bunny otra vez.

-Lo que pasó ayer fue probablemente la primera vez que Jack tuvo que plantar cara por sí mismo. North estuvo con él, pero es muy arriesgado que alguien tan joven tome las decisiones como él lo hizo. Yo lo aconsejé. Me declaro culpable de haberle insistido para ir por ti en un juicio de propiedad, pero sabíamos que de otra forma él iba a resultar sospechoso. ¿Sabes cuál es el crimen que se le atribuye a un noble que defiende a un Pooka?

Bunny negó con la cabeza.

-Traición a su patria. No solo encarcelarían a Jack, también le quitarían sus tierras y todos quedaríamos a la deriva. Y además, Jack…

En este punto Toothiana guardó silencio. Había información que no podía simplemente soltarle a Bunny tal cual. Pero tuvo la sensación de que Bunny había cambiado al menos un poco su punto de vista, por la forma en que su expresión se volvió… comprensiva, quizás. No sabía cómo describirla en realidad.

Después de un rato en silencio, Bunny se puso de pie y fue a terminar de alimentar a los caballos, luego les sirvió agua y les dio unos pocos terrones de azúcar. Toothiana le ayudó sin que volvieran a mediar palabra uno con el otro.

Cuando concluyeron, Bunny dejó las caballerizas y se dirigió al jardín.

.

.

.

Llevaba quizás un par de horas tratando de concentrarse sin lograrlo. De pronto, un frío increíble le calaba hasta los huesos, pero repentinamente se dio cuenta de que el frío provenía de su interior. Su piel estaba caliente, pero su estómago se sentía frío, lo mismo que sus pulmones. Era como si estuviera echando hielo por la nariz cada vez que respiraba.

.

.

.

Por la noche pensó en escapar. Solo tenía que salir sin despertar a nadie, sin mirar atrás… perderse en el bosque, y no detenerse hasta salir del reino. Si andaba sin parar toda la noche, y con cuidado de no ser visto, al amanecer estaría en tierra de nadie y jamás podrían alcanzarlo.

Ya tenía un plan. Incluso estructuró en su mente la mejor ruta a seguir.

Se levantó de la cama, tomó su cinturón de alforjas, y caminó hasta la puerta…

Simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

.

.

.

Una de esas mañanas, en el jardín, ocurrió lo que menos esperaba. Después de quizás una semana sin topárselo, sin dirigirse la palabra, sin encontrarse ni por accidente, Jack llegó a donde él estaba.

Por un momento, Bunny pensó que el joven se quitaría los zapatos e intentaría meter sus manos en lo que pudiera, según él para ayudarle como siempre, y por supuesto, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, nada más alejado de la realidad.

Apenas Jack se acercó, Bunny detectó no solamente el frío exagerado que despedía su piel, sino también un halo de melancolía que parecía recubrirlo. Como una capa de rocío sobre una flor, solo que invisible a los ojos de cualquiera. Bunny dejó lo que hacía y volteó hacia él, adoptando una actitud humilde.

Jack no mostraba expresión alguna.

-Ven-, le indicó, y tomándolo de la mano, lo guio hasta un lugar del jardín donde quedaban expuestos a los rayos del sol.

-Siéntate-, ordenó a continuación, y Bunny obedeció, a partes iguales molesto e intrigado.

A continuación, Jack se sentó sobre sus piernas y recargó la cabeza contra su hombro.

Y solo se quedó así, acurrucado contra él, como un gatito tomando el sol. Y aun a pesar de su molestia, a Bunny le preocupó su piel fría, su mirada ausente, las ojeras, pero sobre todo el color de su cuerpo, que de un blanco etéreo como el de un ser celestial, pasó a un blanco enfermo, casi moribundo.

-Abrázame-, vino la orden que al parecer faltaba, y Bunny la cumplió en silencio, aún con miedo, aún con total desconfianza, pero en una parte ajena y lejana de su mente se tranquilizaba al pensar que quizás su abrazo, aunque obligado por completo, le sirviera para darle un poco de calor a Jack.

Y entonces pensó que quizás esto iba más allá de él, más allá de la relación que ambos tenían- o habían intentado tener. A su parecer, Jack ocultaba algo, algo muy importante, porque aunque Bunny sabía que sus sentimientos parecían regular la temperatura ambiental de la mansión, también parecían tener una seria influencia en los animales del campo, en las flores del jardín, y en el estado de ánimo de todos quienes vivían en la casa.

En medio del silencio que los rodeó entones, Bunny se encontró a sí mismo sin poder dejar de pensar en lo mucho que esto lo preocupaba ahora, porque entendiendo la magia uno entiende que si esto sucedía no era porque Jack así lo quisiera, sino porque seguramente una fuerza externa a él lo había llevado a ello.

¿Cuál sería esta fuerza, y qué querría de él? Quizás Bunny jamás lo comprendería. Porque simplemente, su cerebro no estaba como para resolver esas cosas en este momento; un momento en el que su corazón no encontraba paz y en consecuencia todo su ser estaba completamente a la deriva.

.

.

.

Pasó un rato más antes de que Jack se removiera un poco y le diera un beso en la barbilla, para luego ponerse de pie y salir de allí sin decir nada más. Bunny se quedó un rato sentado en el suelo antes de recargarse hacia atrás y recostarse en el pasto, sintiendo los rayos del sol calentar su piel, fría por haber estado quizás media hora sujetando el cuerpo de Jack contra el suyo.

Aún había muchas preguntas en su mente, pero inconscientemente se estaba resignando a que todas ellas se quedarían sin respuesta.

.

.

.

Esta escena, con unas pocas variaciones, se repitió varias veces más en los siguientes días.

Estuviera haciendo Bunny cualquier cosa, no importaba realmente, pues Jack llegaba a su lado y lo interrumpía y por supuesto, quién era Bunny para negarse a una orden de su amo.

Por un lado, encontraba esto crecientemente confuso. Jack no lo buscaba para otra cosa que tenerlo cerca físicamente, para abrazarlo y pedirle que lo abrazara, eventualmente dándole algún pequeño beso. En ninguna ocasión había buscado obligarlo a hacer algo que fuera verdaderamente humillante, y en todo caso, esta necesidad tan grande de cercanía con el otro finalmente tendría que ser más humillante para el joven que para él.

Por otro lado, y si acaso esto lo confundía todavía más, se encontraba a sí mismo, poco a poco y a pesar de su batalla interior, disfrutando estos ratos de quietud y contacto. No hablaban. Apenas se miraban. Simplemente Jack se acurrucaba contra él, y se quedaba quieto por un buen rato, para finalmente darle un pequeño beso- en la mejilla, en el cuello, en los labios-, y alejarse en silencio.

Bunny no encontraba la fuerza en su interior para corresponderle, ni siquiera para sujetarlo con más fuerza cuando le pedía que lo abrazara; simplemente dejaba que Jack hiciera lo que quisiera con él y luego lo dejaba ir. Dolía un poco, a decir verdad.

Pero la desconfianza en su corazón había llegado demasiado lejos, y él aún sentía el frío en su pecho, en sus pulmones y en su estómago. Necesitaba algo, necesitaba ayuda, pero no sabía dónde encontrarla, no sabía a quién acudir, no sabía quién podía deshacer sus miedos, no sabía a quién le iba a explicar que sus sentimientos por Jack chocaban y que le estaban destruyendo la cabeza poco a poco…

Ya fuera en el jardín, o en el tejado de la casa, o en donde se encontraran, Bunny miraba un momento a Jack en sus brazos y se preguntaba en qué momento esta cercanía había dejado de percibirla como algo que deseaba con todas sus ganas y se había convertido en un terrible problema.

Por las noches, todas esas noches, se preguntaba si podía escapar. Y todas las noches la misma respuesta llegaba a su mente. No. Aunque parecía fácil, no podía hacerlo.

Porque no era lo correcto, porque tenía una sentencia que cumplir, porque si ya sentía que de alguna forma su honor y su integridad estaban manchados, solo empeoraría todo si se convertía en un fugitivo. Y también, porque si se convertía en un fugitivo buscado en este reino, lo más probable era que jamás pudiera volver a esta casa con tranquilidad y eso solo quería decir…que no volvería a ver a Jack. Nunca.

Y mientras tanto, su piel se ponía tan fría al contacto con la de Jack que sentía que se quemaba. Su piel… tan delgada, casi inexistente. Tenía tal poder sobre él que terminaba siendo totalmente absurdo.

.

.

.

-Ojalá pudiera volar-, dijo Jack una noche, y con esto, sacó a Bunny totalmente de sus meditaciones.

Le había pedido que fuera con él al techo de la casa. Una vez ahí, lo encontró acostado viendo hacia el cielo. El miedo a las alturas lo golpeó como nunca antes; sus orejas se pegaron a su nuca, su cola de conejo se movió frenéticamente de un lado hacia otro, pero finalmente, encontró el valor de gatear hasta donde estaba él.

Finalmente, Jack le ordenó que se acostara a su lado. Luego, lo tomó de la mano con fuerza.

Cuando mencionó aquello sobre "volar", Bunny pensó en preguntarle porqué. A qué se debía ese deseo, cuándo se le había ocurrido por primera vez, a dónde iría si pudiera hacerlo.

Pero, aunque poco a poco la opresión en el pecho de los primeros días se iba esfumando, no encontró la forma de hacer trabajar sus cuerdas vocales. Era como si una garra las estuviera sujetando, impidiéndoles moverse. Solo sintió la mano de Jack presionando un poco más la suya.

-Te llevaría conmigo-, agregó en un susurro, y luego de esto no dijo nada más. Esa fue quizás la ocasión en que más tiempo estuvieron juntos en estas condiciones.

.

.

.

Pasaron varios días en los que, después de esa única ocasión en que Jack había hablado, no volvió a buscarlo ni pedirle que estuviera con él. Solo se veían de vez en cuando en el comedor, a la hora de alguna de las comidas, y no se veían ni se hablaban. El ambiente dentro de la casa seguía gélido, al punto en que había que usar ropa abrigadora para poder estar ahí sin tantos problemas. Poco a poco, las doncellas y los mozos, y en general, todos dentro de la casa, comenzaban a comprender que esto no se debía tanto a que Jack sintiera miedo o culpabilidad sino que, además de estos evidentes sentimientos, Bunny debía estar también muy molesto con él o por lo menos lo estaba ignorando.

Para todos era evidente la incomodidad que se sentía en la mesa cuando estaban juntos, y para todos era evidente también que cada vez que Jack volvía del jardín un frío todavía mayor se apoderaba de la mansión.

Ahora Bunny se encontraba recibiendo la insistencia de todos para buscar a Jack; le ayudaban en sus tareas, le sugerían que hablara con él, le decían frecuentemente que no se preocupara si tenía que dejar algunas cosas de lado pues nadie lo iba a apurar…

Pero Bunny no podía hacer eso, no. Al menos, aún no.

.

.

.

Hacía una tarde bastante tranquila, pero afuera estaba lloviendo, así que Bunny no pudo salir a continuar con el jardín como tenía planeado ese día.

En cambio, fue a la oficina de Sandy y luego de conversar un rato con él le ofreció su ayuda para organizar los registros que tenía esparcidos por toda la habitación.

Sandy le había explicado que esos registros tenían que ver con los cultivos que se hacían en la propiedad, que era de donde salía la mayor parte del dinero que se obtenía para la mansión. Habían tenido un par de buenos años, pero siempre era conveniente estar prevenidos para cualquier contingencia. Las decisiones finales las tomaban entre él y North, pero ya se acercaba el tiempo en que Jack debía aprender a tomar las decisiones por él mismo. Había hecho algunas cosas y habían salido bien, pero necesitaba involucrarse más.

Luego de esto, el hombrecito comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa, que quizás todo esto sería más sencillo una vez que Jack encontrara una esposa. Él creía que comenzar a formar su propia familia le daría al muchacho mayor estabilidad y que las responsabilidades adquiridas lo harían madurar, quizás por la fuerza, pero madurar al fin y al cabo.

Bunny trató de ignorar los comentarios, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando la idea de ver a Jack en brazos de alguien más le daba náuseas? Respiraba profundo y dejaba salir el aire despacio. El frío le calaba de nuevo en los pulmones pero sabía que ahora no solo era interior, sino también exterior.

Cuando volteó, Sandy lo miraba con una sonrisa cómplice.

Sabes lo que quieres.

-Y por lo visto tú también.

¿Y por qué no lo buscas?

Bunny no contestó a este cuestionamiento, y la sonrisa no abandonó para nada a Sanderson.

Simplemente, el precio de la apuesta era demasiado alto. Esa era la mejor respuesta que podía pensar, sin embargo no la dijo. Quizás podía ceder, y lo que ganaría sería lo mejor, pero si perdía, perdería demasiadas cosas.

Bunny aún estaba seguro de que su corazón era de Jack, de que su corazón latía por él, pero simplemente no había podido entregárselo porque tenía miedo, demasiado miedo de recibir un golpe del que no se iba a reponer, esta vez no.

Porque ya en el pasado había perdido un amor. No quería volver a sentirlo solo para perderlo cruelmente una vez más. Y ahora todo estaba en su contra, porque se había enamorado, pero además, se había enamorado de un ser humano, de un ser humano que en teoría era su dueño, pero sobre todo, de un ser humano tan volátil, tan lleno de preguntas y con tan pocas respuestas, que simplemente parecía demasiado arriesgado ir por él y simplemente terminar de entregarse.

Bunny jamás se había dado cuenta de cuánto miedo tenía guardado desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Solo el contacto con la piel de Jack era ahora suficiente para sacar de nuevo ese miedo, y dejarlo en él, a flor de piel.

.

.

.

Quizás pensar tanto en Jack fue lo que hizo que de pronto apareciera por la puerta, como si supiera perfectamente que Bunny iba a estar ahí. Tanto Bunny como Sanderson voltearon a verlo, pero a cualquiera le daría la impresión de que Jack sólo era capaz de verlo a él.

La manera en que extendió su mano hacia él, llamándolo en total silencio, fue tan vehemente que Bunny no hubiera podido negarse, aunque supiera que Jack lo llamaba a su muerte. Había algo en él en ese momento que le impedía a Bunny apartar su mirada de aquella mano, y al permitir que sus dedos se enlazaran con los de Jack, las alarmas se encendieron en su cabeza, pero él las ignoró por completo, todas y cada una.

.

.

.

Jack lo llevó con él, a paso lento, a la biblioteca. Una vez ahí, lo guio hacia su espacio para leer, donde no solo estaban los cojines y las almohadas de siempre, sino que también había una frazada que lucía más que tentadora dentro del ambiente casi ártico que había en toda la casa. La lluvia golpeaba, abundante pero tranquila, contra los hermosos cristales del vitral. A parte de una pequeña lámpara acomodada justo encima de este espacio, no había más luces dentro de la biblioteca en ese momento.

A una orden de Jack, Bunny se encontró a sí mismo recargándose contra las almohadas en aquél suave y tibio nido. Jack se acercó. Parecía dudoso en un principio, hincado a lado de él, pero después de un momento, se abrió camino entre sus brazos, como siempre, con la única diferencia de que esta vez se acomodó de manera que cada una de sus piernas se abría hacia un lado de la cintura de Bunny, a horcajadas completamente. Con su pecho sobre el de él, y concluyendo en acomodar su cabeza contra su hombro, con la punta de su nariz y sus labios contra la piel del cuello de Bunny y con sus brazos rodeándolo con suavidad.

Jack suspiró como si sintiera alguna clase de alivio. Bunny no comprendió. Esta era quizás la posición más cercana en que se habían encontrado hasta ahora, y a pesar de la intimidad que sentía que los invadía ahora…esto parecía ser más que suficiente para ambos. No sentía deseos de más. Una extraña paz lo rodeó, a diferencia de la desdicha que había sentido los últimos días.

Jack tanteó contra el colchón una o dos veces, y cuando encontró lo que buscaba, lo acercó a las manos de Bunny.

-Léeme-, fue lo único que le indicó, y Bunny no tardó en darse cuenta de que lo que Jack le daba ahora era el pequeño y desgastado libro que antes le había dicho que era su favorito.

Esta orden fue un poco extraña para él, y sin embargo, decidió que cumpliría.

-Hubo una vez, hace mucho tiempo, un castillo en las profundidades de un hermoso bosque…

.

.

.

El sencillo cuento transcurrió en la voz de Bunny, grave, tenue y lenta, reposada contra el aire de la habitación, convertida a veces en un susurro, veces en las que, sin que él se diera cuenta, Jack se estremecía y cerraba los ojos.

-…y enlazaron sus manos, y bailaron alegremente toda la noche, pensando en la vida que ahora comenzarían juntos.

Concluyó, y bajó el libro para dejarlo otra vez en el colchón. Sintió que Jack presionaba sus labios húmedos y fríos contra su cuello, así que hizo todo lo posible por contenerse de hacer cualquier cosa.

-Abrázame-, pidió su amo, y de pronto su voz sonó mucho más vulnerable que en otras ocasiones, lo cual preocupó, sin poderlo evitar aunque lo intentara, terriblemente a Bunny.

Aun así, lo abrazó, y esta vez, lo hizo fuerte, muy fuerte, aunque Jack no se lo pidiera.

Jack suspiró dentro de su abrazo. Por su parte, el joven se abrazaba a Bunny como se abrazaría a algo de lo que dependiera su vida, respiraba contra su cuello, mantenía pegado su pecho al de él, parecía que quería fundirse con él, parecía que no podía soltarlo, ya fuera porque no quería, ya fuera porque no tenía el valor.

Y Bunny no sabía qué pensar.

-Háblame. Di algo, lo que sea.

Bunny no dijo nada. No había nada en su mente en ese momento que pudiera decir realmente sin sentirse un estúpido. Por un lado, porque a pesar de todo estaba muriéndose de amor por este pequeño humano. Por otro lado, porque no era capaz de admitirlo y por fin terminar con esto por la paz.

-Llámame Snowflake-, susurró después de unos segundos Jack, a falta de una respuesta por parte de Bunny.

-Snowflake…-contestó el otro, sin saber realmente qué era lo que Jack podría obtener de esto, pero lo sintió reír contra su cuello y moverse solo un poco entre sus brazos.

-Más cerca.

Bunny inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia él. Esto ya iba más allá de obedecer o no a un amo, esto era tratar de descubrir porqué Jack le pedía que hiciera estas cosas, y más aún, por qué él estaba correspondiendo.

-Snowflake…-, intentó de nuevo, cerca de su oído, y pudo ver cómo la piel de Jack se erizaba, y pudo sentir cómo respiraba profundamente, al grado de que parecía inflarse, pues sus pulmones se llenaron bruscamente de aire. Él mismo sentía que su corazón latía fuerte, y tener una de las manos de Jack sobre su pecho, tan cerca de su corazón, no lo hacía sentir menos nervioso, pues sabía perfectamente que estaba en evidencia y que él podría deducir, si ponía la suficiente atención, que el Pooka estaba a punto de explotar de… de amor, de deseo, de dolor, de todo esto junto y embotellado por tanto tiempo. Pero Jack solo parecía reír con deleite al sentir su voz tan cerca de su oído.

-Otra vez.

-…Snowflake…

Y una vez más, y otra vez. Y Bunny obedeció.

Y entonces, Jack levantó la cabeza, se apoyó con las rodillas sobre los muslos de Bunny, lo tomó del rostro y lo besó. Lo besó fuerte, sin esperar, sin detenerse, sin importarle la inicial falta de respuesta de él, como si supiera que se debía a que Bunny estaba terriblemente confundido y no a que lo estuviera rechazando.

Pero Bunny…Bunny no podía más. Tenía que terminar con esto porque si no, esta situación acabaría con su cordura. Los labios de Jack besándolo, las manos suaves sujetando su rostro, todo su pequeño cuerpo apoyado en el suyo, produciendo calor a pesar del frío insoportable. Deseaba a Jack tanto que casi dolía, pero por otro lado, no podía permitirle que hiciera esto con él, que lo tentara así, que lo humillara de esta manera…

Ya no.

Bunny tomó las manos de Jack que sujetaban su rostro, lo apretó fuertemente de las muñecas y se aseguró de que le doliera, para que lo soltara. Cuando finalmente dejó ir sus labios, Jack se quejó por el dolor, pero Bunny hizo todo lo posible porque fuera soportable, para que le diera tiempo de hablar y hacer que lo escuchara.

-Ya fue suficiente-, dijo, de una manera tan terminante, que los ojos de Jack se hicieron agua casi en seguida-, ya tuve suficiente de este jueguito tuyo así que lo vamos a terminar ahora mismo. Dime qué más quieres de mí, porque ya no puedo darte más, tú ganaste, ¿no lo comprendes? ¡¿Por qué sientes tantos deseos de humillarme de este modo?!

Bunny no se dio cuenta en qué momento su voz escaló hasta convertirse en un grito que no consiguió contener aunque lo intentó. Su rostro se había contorsionado, podía sentirlo, en una expresión de furia que solo recordaba haber mostrado en alguna batalla defendiendo a su tribu, años atrás. Todo su cuerpo parecía alistarse para una pelea y sin embargo, con este enemigo en específico él sabía que tenía todas las de perder. Para empezar, porque jamás podría atacar de manera física a este adversario. Antes de permitirse dañarlo de algún modo, se mataría a sí mismo.

Y a pesar de que estaba consciente de todas estas cosas, no pudo cambiar nada a tiempo, y de esto se dio cuenta hasta que Jack lo miró. Y en sus ojos había tanto miedo, y tanto dolor, como si Bunny lo hubiera… ¿golpeado? ¿acuchillado? ¿despedazado…?

Bunny soltó sus muñecas, esperando que esta etérea criatura huyera pronto del monstruo en que se permitía convertir cuando la ira y el terror lo acorralaban. Hacía mucho que se sentía así…y se sentía tan mal. Pero a pesar de lo que él esperaba, Jack volvió a tomarlo del rostro firmemente, juntó sus frentes y susurró despacio, contra sus labios, con un nudo haciéndose y deshaciéndose en su garganta:

-Si lo que te molesta es que yo sea tu dueño…puedes tomarme a mí a cambio. Soy todo tuyo, cuando tú quieras.

Y si las mentes pudieran hacer ruido, la de Bunny hubiera sonado como una pequeña explosión, como si una pieza de cristal de pronto cayera al suelo y se reventara en mil pedazos.

Sus brazos rodearon a Jack y no supo más ni quiso saber. Rodó con él y lo hizo apoyar la espalda contra el colchón, y lo besó, en un beso totalmente distinto a los que Jack le había dado antes; en esta ocasión, su beso fue largo, profundo y terriblemente demandante. Jack lo sujetaba de los hombros con fuerza mientras él prácticamente lo obligaba a corresponderle, con su lengua atravesando todas las barreras y su cuerpo buscando todo el contacto que le fuera posible entre su piel y la de Jack.

La ropa le parecía demasiada, y en ese momento la odió, porque de no existir, él no tendría que gastar precioso tiempo- tiempo que jamás regresaría-, deshaciéndose de ella solo por poder tocar a Jack. Y le quitó la odiosa chaqueta que traía encima, y el despreciable suéter que tenía que ponerse debajo debido al frío, y la detestable camisa que lo separaba ahora de esa piel que se moría por probar.

Dejó los labios de Jack para después, y lo escuchó quejarse del abandono un momento, solo para suspirar con alivio cuando comenzó a besar su cuello, devolviéndole el favor de tantos besos fríos con los suyos propios, húmedos también, pero calientes, abrasadores e insistentes, que poco a poco se volvían más violentos hasta el punto de formar un pequeño moretón en su blanca piel, justo donde se juntaba el hombro con su cuello.

La camisa abierta ahora le pareció a Bunny algo hermoso; hacía ver a Jack tan vulnerable esa ropa desarreglada, sus piernas y brazos totalmente inmóviles, sus labios entre abiertos, su mirada perdida como si estuviera a punto de perder el conocimiento…

Y de pronto, Bunny sintió el frío nacer en su interior otra vez, de golpe, de una manera tan brusca que se asustó. Los labios de Jack ahora habían pasado de un rosa intenso a verse amoratados, casi azules. Respiraba ya no con agitación, sino con una lentitud que hacía que se volviera imperceptible el movimiento de su pecho, y nada tenía que ver esto con la pasión que Bunny había sentido hasta ese momento, y darse cuenta de esto fue aún peor cuando se percató también de que sus ojos perdidos no parecían reflejar ningún tipo de luz.

Jack…se estaba congelando.

Bunny se aterró. Le cerró la camisa y lo envolvió a toda velocidad con la chaqueta y trató de pensar rápido…el cuarto, en el cuarto de Jack había un calentador y podía cubrirlo con muchas sábanas, todas las que encontrara para poder hacerlo entrar en calor otra vez.

Lo levantó en brazos y le pareció que llevaba entre ellos algo terroríficamente ligero; un tronco hueco, un viejo muñeco de trapo, un montón de ropa hecha jirones. Pero aún a pesar de esto, y del frío que se seguía apoderando de él, consiguió salir de la biblioteca sin perder la razón y encontrar su camino hasta la habitación de Jack.

.

.

.

Una vez en la habitación, Bunny trató de depositar el cuerpo de Jack en la cama, pero Jack de pronto se había sujetado fuertemente de él y se negaba a soltarlo, sin que ninguna palabra pudiera distinguirse realmente en sus labios. Pero Bunny podía reconocer claramente sus quejas, y cómo su voz estaba ahogándose por el dolor que sentía.

Prácticamente tuvo que hacer malabares para mantenerlo abrazado contra su cuerpo mientras hacía lo posible por encender el calentador. Había fósforos, había más que suficiente leña, pero hacerlo funcionar no era tan sencillo y si pudiera contar con ambas manos en lugar de solo una – la otra la tenía ocupada sosteniendo a Jack-, esto no le tomaría tanto tiempo y no sería tan angustiante y desesperante.

Tampoco tuvo la lucidez en ese momento para pedir ayuda. El pánico lo invadía por completo, no sabía qué podía pasar si algo le sucedía a Jack.

Cuando por fin logró encender el maldito calentador, se quedó frente a él, esperando que el calor comenzara a fluir, y cuando lo sintió radiar cerca de su piel, se acercó lo suficiente para que la espalda de Jack estuviera expuesta, comenzando a hacer pequeños círculos con sus manos, como si esto fuera a ayudar a que la sensación cálida entrara más fácilmente por sus poros. A pesar de todo, el cuerpo de Jack continuaba frío y rígido como el hielo.

-Jack…Snowflake, por favor, necesito que me escuches…-, trató con todas sus fuerzas de hacer que Jack entendiera sus palabras-, déjame ir, solo un momento, necesitamos pedir ayuda, yo no sé qué hacer por ti…

Jack no contestó. Bunny lo sentía sujetando fuertemente su ropa, con el rostro hundido contra su hombro y sus piernas enredadas alrededor de él.

-Mi pequeño, por favor-, rogó-, déjame ayudarte. Necesito que me dejes ir un momento, solo un momento, te prometo que volveré a ti… solo dame diez segundos, es todo lo que necesito.

Las manos de Jack soltaron un poco su ropa.

Bunny caminó de regreso a la cama y alejó las cobijas. Por suerte, había muchas extras, porque últimamente el frío en toda la casa era insoportable.

No se detuvo a pensar porqué, si su amo era la fuente del frío, lo sentía tanto él también. Metió a Jack entre las sábanas antes de que lo atrapara de nuevo, lo arropó cubriéndolo hasta la nariz, solo lo suficiente para que respirara, y salió prácticamente corriendo hacia la puerta, desde donde gritó con todas sus fuerzas pidiendo ayuda, de quien pudiera llegar a él en ese momento.

.

.

.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Tooth llegara a la habitación, habiendo corrido escaleras arriba con todas sus fuerzas. A pesar del desconcierto que se pudo ver en sus ojos al principio, Bunny tuvo la vaga sensación de que ella se esperaba esto.

Él había regresado a toda velocidad a la cama, apenas lo suficiente para caer de rodillas frente a Jack y tomarle la mano mientras él comenzaba a quejarse de nuevo. Comenzaba a pensar qué haría si nadie iba a ayudarle, cuando la puerta se abrió y la hermosa mujer apareció frente a él.

Detrás de ella llegó Sanderson, y luego North. Al sentir su presencia detrás de ella, Tooth volteó rápidamente y miró a su esposo.

-North, la medicina, rápido.

North salió de allí corriendo, tan apurado como había llegado y sin tiempo para tomar aire. Casi en seguida, Bunny podía escuchar a sus espaldas, en la puerta, a los mozos y las doncellas amontonándose, viendo lo que ocurría.

-Bunny, por favor retírate-, le indicó ella, pero su petición fue rápidamente negada por Jack. Era la primera cosa coherente que Bunny le escuchaba decir al joven en un buen rato, un simple no que se repitió varias veces sin detenerse en una voz lastimosa. North regresó casi en seguida con la medicina. Al ver que Jack se negaba a soltar a Bunny, Tooth le indicó que entonces cuando menos le ayudara a sostenerlo.

Bunny sujetó con cuidado a Jack, manteniéndolo erguido mientras Tooth le abría la boca con una mano- prácticamente por la fuerza-, y con la otra inclinaba el frasco de medicina en sus labios. El Pooka tuvo la inquietante sensación de que no era la primera vez que tenían que atender a Jack encontrándose en ese estado.

-Con esto se sentirá mejor-, dijo la mujer, sonaba asustada pero convencida de sus palabras-, hay que dejarlo descansar.

Bunny observó a Jack mientras lo depositaba suavemente de regreso a la cama. Antes de que él pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, Toothiana se encargó de arropar de nuevo a Jack de una forma que rayaba en lo agresivo, pero Bunny no tuvo opción más que dejarla trabajar, sabía que esta mujer era temible si se lo proponía.

Una vez concluido esto, salieron de la habitación. El calentador ya había conseguido entibiar todo el lugar, solo era cuestión de abrir un poco la ventana para que no se acumulara algún gas que pudiera resultar tóxico mientras Jack dormía.

Mientras salía por la puerta Bunny no tuvo el valor de ver hacia atrás. Jamás podría explicar lo que ver a Jack en ese estado le hacía a su corazón.

.

.

.

Las doncellas, en la cocina, habían preparado chocolate caliente. Bunny no solía tomar chocolate, así que a él le dieron algo de café. Con esto y unas galletas de mantequilla recién hechas, poco a poco Bunny fue calmando el frío que sentía en el interior de su cuerpo.

Tooth tomó bastante rápido su taza de café y apenas un par de galletas, explicando que quería ir a verificar que Jack estuviera recuperando su temperatura corporal de manera adecuada. Bunny se quedó en silencio mientras cada quien aportaba sus ideas. Una de las doncellas se ofreció para llevarle paños y agua tibia para aplicarle compresas. Los mozos decidieron ir a la bodega a verificar si había suficiente leña para tener en funcionamiento los calentadores de todas las habitaciones- sobre todo la de Jack- durante la noche. North y Sandy irían a la pequeña bodega de la casa a buscar todas las medicinas que se podrían necesitar para estos casos.

De nuevo, Bunny tuvo la sensación, definitivamente preocupante, de que no era la primera vez que algo como esto ocurría.

Y la verdad era que no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Tampoco se le ocurría qué podía hacer él para ayudar a Jack en todo este asunto.

-Tú vendrás a ayudarme-, dijo Tooth de pronto volteándolo a ver, haciéndole un gesto como indicándole que se apurara y sorprendiendo por completo a Bunny, pues parecía que le había estado leyendo el pensamiento.

.

.

.

Cuando las compresas estuvieron listas, Bunny iba cargando el cubo con agua caliente en una mano y los paños en la otra.

-Bunny, antes necesito saber-, dijo Tooth, revisando las medicinas que North y Sandy le habían llevado-, ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de lo que estaba pasando con Jack?

Bunny se quedó callado un momento y decidió con bastante velocidad que no quería darle a la mujer demasiados detalles sobre cómo habían ocurrido las cosas. En cambio, optó por una versión rápida de los hechos.

-Jack y yo estábamos en la biblioteca leyendo, y de pronto comencé a sentirlo más frío de lo normal-, en todo caso, ¿qué era normal para él? -, sus…labios se pusieron morados y su mirada parecía perdida.

-Su…mirada-, repitió ella de manera pensativa y luego lo volteó a ver-, ¿estaban en la biblioteca, dices?

Bunny asintió sin comprender por qué esto era importante.

-¿Estaban leyendo?- preguntó ella ahora, poniendo un extraño énfasis en esa palabra, y Bunny solo se le quedó mirando un segundo antes de asentir.

-Sí…bueno, no exactamente, yo…Jack me pidió que yo le leyera.

-Y se pegó a ti como una lapa, ¿me equivoco?

Bunny se le quedó mirando, extrañado de que Tooth supiera que eso había pasado. Los momentos que Bunny y Jack habían pasado…así, había sido en lugares donde habitualmente nadie se aparecía. Siempre había el peligro de que alguien los mirara, pero Bunny tenía la sospecha de que a nadie le molestaría realmente, al menos no a alguno de los integrantes de esta extraña familia.

Aun así, la forma en que Toothiana dijo esto lo alarmó.

-Tooth, dime qué es lo que pasa. Explícame.

-Bunny… hay cosas que en realidad no está en mis manos decirte. Lo que pasó hoy le corresponde quizás a Jack, y eso si él quiere decirte…

-Toothiana, no soy tonto como para que me compres con esas excusas, y tú lo sabes-, interrumpió antes de que ella intentara seguir justificándose-, así que explícame qué rayos sucede con todo esto. Estoy cansado de estar en el medio, viendo cómo todos actúan como si esto fuera algo habitual, y no saber qué hacer.

-¿Estás seguro de que es eso y no que simplemente estás preocupado por Jack?

Bunny se quedó callado. Toothiana ahora lo miraba fijamente, de una forma retadora, de manera que, aunque Bunny hubiera tenido una respuesta aceptable, no hubiera salido nada coherente de sus labios.

-N…no entiendo a qué te refieres.

-No sé con qué cara me pides explicaciones-, repuso ella, tomando las medicinas y comenzando a caminar-, demuestras interés en los hechos y en todo lo que tú sientes, lo que tú sufres, pero no has preguntado en ningún momento por lo que podría pasar con Jack.

-¡Es justo lo que quiero saber!

-¡No!- gritó ella de pronto, volteándolo a ver de golpe, haciendo que él frenara bruscamente su acelerado paso y que algo de agua cayera al suelo-, ¡lo que quieres saber es cómo esto te afecta a ti, a tu honor, a tu "orgullo" de guerrero! Quieres saber qué hacer porque quieres quitarte un cargo de consciencia, es todo.

Se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando rumbo a la habitación del joven.

-Jack lleva días sin comer ni dormir bien. Además, se sale al bosque él solo, sin abrigarse lo suficiente, caminando o a caballo. Con las defensas tan bajas y quién sabe qué será lo que haga cuando se va, era natural que se enfermara.

Bunny trataba de seguirle el paso, sin terminar de comprender.

-Lo que pasó con él es… como lo que pasa cuando una persona tiene fiebre, solo que él se enfría en lugar de calentarse. Pero además, su ritmo cardiaco baja mucho y hay que normalizarlo, lo mismo que al respiratorio. Tenemos medicina para eso.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con que se pegara a mí, o que me pidiera que le leyera?

Tooth suspiró. Ya no parecía molesta como antes, pero Bunny había optado por hablar con el tono de voz más humilde que podía utilizar.

-Cuando esto le pasa, casi todo su cuerpo se debilita, incluyendo su vista, leer se le hace muy difícil. Y el frío que siente lo hace buscar instintivamente una fuente de calor. Quizás él no se da cuenta, pero por eso se negaba a soltarte hace rato. Sintió que le dabas calor y por eso no podía dejarte ir, llega un momento en que el frío se vuelve doloroso.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Él me lo ha explicado. No es la primera vez que le pasa.

Llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de Jack. Pero una vez ahí, Tooth detuvo a Bunny y le quitó tanto el cubo con agua como los paños, y aunque tuvo dificultades, los acomodó en sus brazos mientras abría la puerta.

-Bunny, lo haré sola, no te preocupes.

-Pero dijiste que te ayudara…

-Sí, sé lo que dije, pero…- antes de decir otra cosa, volteó a la habitación, y cerró la puerta como para evitar que su ocupante la escuchara. Luego, siguió hablando, en voz más baja, y ahora mirando a Bunny con un gesto que tenía más de paciencia maternal que de molestia-, Bunny, sé que has recibido mucho daño, pero debes estar consciente de que Jack puede ser dañado también. Si no tienes interés en él, no te le acerques ni dejes que se acerque, no lo dejes seguir construyendo una esperanza tan grande como la que tiene, en vano. Si tú no quieres lo suficiente a Jack para ver por su seguridad, debes saber que nosotros sí.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, y finalmente, miró a Bunny con una expresión que resultaba una inquietante mezcla de enojo y paz interior.

-Si algo peor le sucede por culpa tuya, te prometo por lo que quieras que yo misma te sacaré los ojos.

Luego se dio la vuelta y entró en la habitación.

Bunny sintió que sus piernas iban a ceder.

Esa mujer definitivamente daba mucho miedo.

.

.

.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Tooth se aproximó a Jack. Verificó que su piel comenzaba a tomar un color más agradable y que estaba un poco menos fría que unos minutos antes.

Luego de hacerlo tomar las medicinas, se dispuso a ponerle las compresas, para ayudar a que su cuerpo fuera absorbiendo el calor del agua caliente.

Mientras lo hacía, Tooth pensaba en Bunny.

No se arrepentía de nada de lo que le había dicho. Ojalá hubiera salido de sus labios alguna palabra que denotara el más mínimo interés por Jack. Que preguntara qué podía hacer para ayudarlo – no a ella ni a las doncellas a cuidarlo, sino a él mismo, a Jack. Si tan solo hubiera tenido la idea de ofrecerse para cuidarlo personalmente, si tan solo hubiera mostrado su inquietud de manera abierta… si tan solo hubiera sido capaz de admitir que estaba preocupado por él.

Era todo lo que Toothiana quería como prueba para saber que era él, a quien Jack esperaba, quien realmente merecía a Jack. Hasta ahora, en opinión de ella, no. Y sería muy difícil que cambiara este punto de vista, aunque a estas alturas considerara a Bunny como un buen amigo.

.

.

.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de días para que el ambiente dentro de la casa terminara de regularizarse. Jack había pasado el tiempo dormido, y, hasta donde Bunny sabía, solo despertaba lo suficiente para comer, ir al baño y asearse. La temperatura ambiental de la casa había mejorado poco a poco, y ahora estaba más o menos igual tanto adentro como afuera en el jardín, es decir, un calor bastante agradable.

Bunny había tenido una y mil oportunidades para demostrar abiertamente su preocupación por Jack, de verdad las había tenido, sin embargo, las había ignorado o simplemente había tratado de pretender que sería lo mismo si lo demostraba o no. ¿Qué cambio podía suponer para Jack que él demostrara o no su interés por él? El joven sanaba poco a poco, día a día, sin su presencia cerca. Daba exactamente lo mismo.

Además, lo que Toothiana le había dicho lo hizo también ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva que probablemente la mujer no había tomado en cuenta tampoco; ¿qué era lo que realmente buscaba Jack en Bunny?

Hasta ahora, solo una fuente de satisfacción física, al parecer.

Abrazos, besos, calor corporal, ¿era acaso todo lo que Jack quería de él?

Había buscado su calor de manera instintiva. Eso no tenía nada que ver con el amor, a su parecer. Aunque nadie hubiera dicho una sola palabra de amor hasta ahora.

A decir verdad, todo lo que había habido en esta historia, al menos para él, hasta ahora no había sido más que el constante conflicto de su esclavitud, y de la forma estúpida en la que su corazón había ido a parar en manos de este muchacho al que apenas conocía y en quien no podía terminar de confiar. Nadie había mencionado nada que tuviera que ver con el amor, y eso era quizás lo que más le causaba miedo, conflicto.

Por las noches el deseo de escapar se hacía más grande y apremiante, y por otro lado, también su deseo de quedarse y esperar. Por si al fin conseguía tomar lo que por derecho le correspondía; a Jack. O al menos, eso pensaba la parte instintiva de su cerebro.

La parte racional le decía que tenía que quedarse, pero que no le correspondía esperar nada.

Jack nunca sería tan suyo como él era de Jack.

…

Bunny no entendía por qué, esa tarde en específico, Sandy le había pedido que después de la cena fuera a su estudio porque quería conversar por él. Bunny accedió, un poco confundido pues hasta donde él entendía Sandy solo trabajaba hasta la cena y luego se iba a leer un rato, o a veces daba pequeños paseos por ahí, solo o acompañado por cualquier persona que quisiera ir con él.

En cambio, era muy raro poder encontrarlo en su despacho a esas horas. Aún a pesar de todo, y probablemente a causa de la curiosidad, Bunny salió del comedor, fue a lavarse las manos y la cara, y finalmente fue a ver a Sandy.

…

Cuando llegó a la pequeña oficina, ciertamente, lo último que se esperaba era ver ahí a North. Tanto él como Sandy estaban sentados en dos pequeños sillones, en actitud obvia de estar esperando por él.

Esto lo sorprendió un poco, pero aun así, entró y tomó asiento.

North intercambió una mirada nerviosa con Sanderson antes de hablar.

-Buenas noches, Bunny-, comenzó, como si no se hubieran visto diez minutos antes en la cena-, la razón por la que Sandy te pidió que vinieras es que necesitamos informarte acerca de tu nueva situación con nosotros.

Bunny asintió mientras Sanderson se ponía de pie y caminaba a su escritorio. Volvió rápidamente con un pequeño fajo de documentos y se los pasó a North.

-La cosa es simple, Bunny. Casi todo está igual que antes, solo que te hemos tenido que registrar para que no haya más malentendidos con la autoridad.

Bunny se quedó callado unos segundos, sin terminar de entender por qué esto era tan importante, o por qué ellos dos se veían tan nerviosos.

-De acuerdo...

-Y…el periodo legal para poder liberarte se extendió luego de lo del juicio. Decidieron que sería una sanción porque… lo registraron todo como un "intento de escape", y no pudimos hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Ante esto, las orejas de Bunny se irguieron totalmente, poniéndolo en estado de alerta. North volvió a mirar a Sandy, como si no quisiera decir lo que tenía que decir a continuación. Sanderson le hizo una seña con las manos, instándolo a que continuara, y se apreciaba claramente la seriedad en su expresión.

North soltó algo de aire que estaba conteniendo en las mejillas y volteó a ver a Bunny otra vez.

-Temo que… tendrás que quedarte aquí durante dos años, antes de que sea seguro…y legal, dejarte ir.

Bunny guardó silencio, no sabiendo qué decir ni qué hacer ante tal información. Solo pudo percibir que sus manos temblaban un poco.

-Sé que hasta ahora ha parecido que tus idas al pueblo son seguras, pero tendremos que restringirlas también. Cuando necesites mandar cartas a tu familia tendrás que esperar a que haya oportunidad de ir conmigo o con Toothiana. También…cuando salgamos al bosque deberás estar todo el tiempo posible cerca de nosotros y…

Pero Bunny perdió desde mucho antes el hilo de todo lo que decía North.

A estas alturas, comprendía que él quería que fuera cuidadoso y que siempre estuviera con alguien que pudiera defenderlo y garantizar que no se había "escapado", si alguien tenía la osadía de acusarlo de nuevo de algo así. Esa idea la captaba perfectamente.

Lo que no podría comprender- ni aceptar, hasta ahora, era el hecho de que estaba recibiendo, realmente, su sentencia como esclavo en este lugar. Ahora todo quedaba claro, de pronto, como si todo lo ocurrido antes no hubiera sucedido y todo se estuviera volviendo real apenas ahora.

Dios. Cada vez estas ideas dolían más.

Bunny volteó a ver a North porque escuchó que mencionaba a Jack. En ese momento su cerebro estaba tan desconectado que no recordaba qué demonios tenía que ver Jack con todo.

-Pregunto cómo van las cosas con Jack.

Bunny levantó los hombros, sin saber qué podía decir. North pareció comprender.

-Bunny…Toothiana nos comentó lo que ocurrió el otro día. Sanderson y yo concordamos con ella-, North volvió a intercambiar una mirada con Sandy antes de hablar-, y también creemos que si no…si no correspondes a los sentimientos de Jack, no es necesario que le permitas seguir con… lo que sea que haya pasado con ustedes en estos días. Él es un muchacho muy noble, Bunny, y no queremos que siga siendo lastimado.

\- ¡¿Lastimado?! ¿te parece que Jack ha sido lastimado? - explotó Bunny, poniéndose de pie bruscamente, molesto después de haber escuchado prácticamente las mismas reclamaciones por parte de Tooth-, de modo que yo permito que me lleven a la cárcel, me golpean, me ponen una maldita marca, me registran como esclavo, ¡¿y es Jack quien ha sido lastimado?! ¡Si quieren trátenme como un esclavo, ya no me interesa! ¡Pero dejen de reclamarme algo que no he hecho, yo jamás lastimaría a Jack!

-Bunny, escúchame…

-¡No, tú escúchame a mí, North!- interrumpió sin querer regresar a su asiento ni relajarse ni un poco-, ustedes no saben lo doloroso que ha sido esto para mí, yo…yo…

Y aunque seguía tenso, el volumen de su voz bajó poco a poco.

-Yo… me siento totalmente atrapado. Si fuera por mí… ya hubiera escapado de todo esto y les hubiera ahorrado más disgustos, pero…no puedo-, luego de esto, levantó la mirada hacia North-. Quisiera pedirle a Jack que se aleje de mí, pero no puedo. Quisiera decirle que no se me acerque pero no puedo. Quisiera negar todo lo que dijo que podíamos ser…pero no puedo.

Había ahora un gesto comprensivo en el rostro de North.

-¿Por qué no puedes, Bunny?

-Porque…-Bunny se volvió a sentar. Ahora, parecía derrotado-, porque yo siento por él exactamente lo que él siente por mí. Si lo que me dijo el día del baile es verdad… yo también lo…lo quiero…

Y en ese instante, fue apenas cuando Bunny pudo guardar silencio, y reflexionar un segundo en sus propias palabras. North y Sandy lo miraban como si supieran perfectamente que iba a terminar llegando hasta este punto.

Y de pronto, se escuchó un pequeño ruido al fondo de la oficina. Bunny se quedó de piedra cuando vio que, de atrás de un librero, salía nada menos que la persona que había provocado todo esto.

North se puso de pie, seguido por Sandy.

-Nuestro trabajo está hecho. Los vemos después.

Salieron de la oficina. Bunny se quedó un rato más sin saber qué decir. Poco a poco, la silueta de Jack se fue haciendo más clara conforme se acercaba a él.

Estaba envuelto con una frazada, y Bunny no pudo evitar el calor que invadió su corazón al ver que estaba mucho mejor que días atrás, la última vez que lo había visto. Su piel blanca era brillante otra vez, su cabello parecía salpicado de diamantes, sus ojos tenían una preciosa chispa de vida y sus labios, rosas y perfectos, le parecían más suaves y besables que nunca.

Se quedó parado ahí, apenas a un par de metros de él. Hubo un buen rato de silencio antes de que Jack fuera y se sentara en el sillón donde antes había estado North.

-…lo siento-, Bunny lo miró sin comprender a qué se refería. Jack volteó a verlo, y debió notar su confusión porque siguió hablando casi en seguida-. Me refiero a lo que obligué a hacer. No fue justo de mi parte…pedirte eso. Y entenderé perfectamente si prefieres…olvidarte de todo ahora.

Se acurrucó un poco más en la cobija que traía, y se quedó mirando hacia la nada. A Bunny le pareció tan vulnerable y tan inocente en ese momento, que de pronto todas sus dudas y sus miedos dejaron de molestarlo. ¿Qué podía importar ahora?

Si Jack quería su calor, lo iba a tener. Si quería sus labios, eran suyos, no importaba. De cualquier modo ya todo era suyo, hiciera Bunny lo que hiciera, se quejara o se lamentara, ya no había forma de cambiarlo. Hasta ahora, Bunny solo había pensado en sí mismo y en cambio no se había detenido a pensar en Jack. En cómo se estremecía cuando se abrazaban, en la melancolía que lo rodeaba, en lo hambriento que parecía estar siempre de cariño, de afecto, de que alguien estuviera con él. Y si ese alguien podía ser él…si él podía borrar ese dolor de sus ojos… si él podía ser el dueño de esos besos…

Bunnymund se puso de pie y caminó hacia él, ante la gran sorpresa de Jack. Se hincó frente al sillón y tomó una de sus manos.

-No quiero olvidarme de nada, peuqeño. Supongo que escuchaste lo que hablaba con North y Sandy- Jack asintió, y Bunny soltó un suspiro. No queriendo mirar atrás, no queriendo tener miedo otra vez-. Entonces debes saber que a estas alturas nada me importa más que…- Se quedó callado otra vez. Realmente no sabía cómo explicarle a Jack todo lo que había pensado en estos días, y toda la tortura mental a la que él mismo se había sometido…finalmente, buscó otra forma, decidió pensarlo de otro modo y después de considerarlo, supo lo que tenía que decirle a Jack-: todo lo que yo quiero de ti es que…que me digas la verdad, siempre. Si lo que quieres de mí es…lo que hablamos el día del baile, está bien. Si me quieres como esclavo, está bien. Es tu decisión, pero tienes que ser sincero conmigo.

Jack soltó la frazada y abrió los brazos, y bajó del sillón para aterrizar en el regazo de Bunny, abrazándose fuerte de él. Bunny lo abrazó de vuelta, lentamente, tratando de convencer a sus brazos de no temer más…este era Jack, y lo amaba, y no había nada más qué pensar.

Lo sintió temblar, como si llorara, y entonces se molestó mucho por haberse dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo mucho que Jack también sufría. Jack también se había sentido inseguro y asustado, Jack también se había sentido acorralado por todo esto.

Llámalo instinto, o quizás algún tipo de empatía que solo tenían los Pookas, o quizás una habilidad mágica que Bunny no estaba consciente que tenía, pero sintió…en el cuerpo, en la piel, en la sangre, quizás incluso en la última punta de sus orejas…Jack estaba siendo sincero, en ese abrazo, en esas pocas lágrimas, en el sentimiento. Bunny estaba convencido y nada lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión, en este momento lo que Jack dijera era verdad y no podía dudar de él, por nada.

-¿Qué ocurre, Snowflake? ¿Estás bien, pasó algo? - preguntó, temiendo haber dicho algo mal, aunque sin estar seguro de qué. Jack negó rápido con la cabeza y se alejó un poco, pero solo lo suficiente para ver a Bunny a los ojos un momento y sonreír.

-Bunny, te quiero mucho. Es…es todo lo que puedo decir ahora, te quiero, te quiero muchísimo.

Y lo abrazó de vuelta, con fuerza, enterrando su rostro dentro de su cuello, como siempre causándole deliciosos escalofríos.

Entonces toda la sensación que Bunny había tenido antes cambió, solo un poco, pero lo hizo.

Jack…. Le estaba mintiendo ahora. O por lo menos, no le estaba diciendo algo, algo importante. Y esto hizo que de golpe todo el dolor y el miedo invadieran su cuerpo.

Pero Bunny simplemente ya no podía soltarlo, no.

No podía.

Porque Jack era su enfermedad, pero también de algún modo, era su única medicina.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Antes de proseguir: en la versión demo de My Immortal, hay un verso que dice:_

" _I'd love to walk away and put myself out of the rain, but I can't live without you. I'd love to live without the constant fear and endless doubt, but I can't live without you" en español es algo así como "Me encantaría alejarme y ponerme a salvo de la lluvia, pero no puedo vivir sin ti. Me encantaría vivir sin el miedo constante y la duda sin final, pero no puedo vivir sin ti". Tiene sentido, ¿no?_

 _Y en otras cosas, ¿Aún nadie tiene una idea de qué cuento me basé para el fic? Aunque bueno, no se parece mucho ya, pero tiene algunos elementos que podrían ayudar a ver por dónde estoy llevando la trama (creo)._

 _En fin._

 _Contestando a sus reviews:_

 _ **Nelson**_ _: Cada vez se acerca más tu boda *-* jajajaja, según yo, ningún novio debería tener derecho de encelarse de Hugh Jackman, es decir, es tan perfecto que ¿cómo podrían culpar a uno de babear al verlo? Jajajajaj ok no es para tanto. Solo me causó gracia que lo comentaras. Me parece que acertaste en lo que dijiste acerca de la relación de Jack y Bunny, sobre todo por lo que ha pasado en este capítulo. Es que ya tenía que darle a Jack un poco de control sobre algo, en mis otros fics él es siempre el que está pendiendo de un hilo y dependiendo de lo que Bunny haga para ayudarlo/salvarlo/hacerlo entender algo. Y ahora es al revés, muajajajajajaja, el que va a estar con los nervios de punta de ahora en adelante va a seguir siendo Bunny y eso me alegra mucho XD Pasando por completo a otra cosa, soy de agosto del '93, solo un poco mayor que tú ;) según esto aparento menos edad, supongo que eso es bueno. Como siempre, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y tus palabras de apoyo. Espero que tú y tu novio estén de maravilla, ya planeando su matrimonio y su futura familia. Les deseo lo mejor siempre :) Besos y abrazos! (por cierto, ya tienen fecha específica?)_

 _ **Sora Heartless**_ _: Jejejeje, muchas gracias por tus palabras, realmente no siento que tnga tanto talento como dices (se pone roja) aún tengo que pulirme mucho. Ya lo he dicho muchas veces antes, pero me encantaría llegar a escribir y publicar un libro algún día :) es uno de mis sueños, pero creo que todavía me falta hacer más, entender mucho más. Sobre lo que ha estado pasando estos días; entiendo lo que dices, yo estoy muy preocupada también, y aunque estos días han sido tranquilos, tengo la sensación de que solo es cuestión de que algo pase para que se haga el desorden una vez más. Tú también cuídate mucho, porque a estas alturas ya no se sabe. Bueno, no ha estado tan tranquilo, lo que pasó el miércoles fue insólito y me tocó vivirlo con cierta cercanía (desde el punto de vista de que la comunidad de psicólogos de mi escuela y otros conocidos míos estaban totalmente fuera de sus casillas, porque es el tipo de cosas que se pudieron haber evitado y claro, como la gente prefiere pensar que la psicología es puro invento…) Pero bueno, mejor ya no hablar de cosas feas. No te preocupes por todo lo que escribes, en todo caso, me alegra mucho cómo me pones lo que sentiste con las escenas, me hace pensar que estoy logrando transmitir lo que quiero. No creo que te confundas, no me imagino como podría pasar eso si a final de cuentas mis historias suelen ser muy autoexplicativas XD no te subestimes! Lo haces sonar como si fueras muy distraída o algo, y la verdad no creo que lo seas -tu manera de explicar las cosas es bastante precisa, y creo que eso ayuda a darme una idea (por cierto, si necesitas ayuda en tu redacción por mí no hay problema, solo avísame cómo puedo ponerme en contacto contigo o como quieras). Finalmente; la página que sigo en fb literamente se llama "Hugh Jackman Lovers". No tengo vergüenza alguna / JAJAJAJAJAJA…bueno. Como siempre, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar. Muchos besos!_

 _ **MidSD**_ _: Jajajajajaja…don't die! Is not worth it, you need to keep Reading! TT-TT Jajajaja fuera de bromas, ¿cómo te las arreglas para escribir esas cosas tan graciosas incluso cuando estás apurada? Ah, solo de leerte me animo a ser un poco más animada yo también. Eso se aprecia mucho. Muchas gracias por todo, como siempre :) Besos y abrazos._

 _Gracias a todos por leer!_

 _Aoshika October_


	8. Compañía

_Saludines!_

 _Esta vez, me tardé más de tres semanas en subir TT-TT y es que hubo otra tragedia con mi computadora…ya me he quejado de esto con todo el que ha querido oírme, pero lo haré de nuevo: hace una semana tuve que restaurar mi computadora porque empezó a fallar, y el único documento que no volvió a aparecer nunca fue el de éste capítulo, del cual ya casi tenía terminado._

 _Hice un coraje que no les cuento. Dejé de escribir más de un día y luego…pues a darle, porque me desespera no poder escribir pronto todo lo que quiero escribir. Es como si las historias que escribo no me dejaran descansar hasta que las saco de mi sistema. Y heme aquí._

 _Bueno, ya sacándome esto del pecho, continuemos_

 _Le dedico este capítulo a_ _ **Nelson**_ _, que el día de hoy (para mí en México, pero tomando en cuenta la diferencia horaria, para él fue ayer) contrajo nupcias, y para esta hora ya debe ser un señor felizmente casado n.n! Muchas gracias querido, porque desde que apareciste siempre has estado por aquí apoyándome y tus palabras me llenan de motivación para continuar este camino. Ojalá seas muy feliz, porque si alguien lo merece, estoy segura de que ese alguien eres tú. Te deseo mucha suerte en esta nueva etapa de tu vida, que hayas disfrutado de tu gran día y que tú y tu esposo tengan una larga vida juntos. Con todo mi amor, besos y abrazos desde México. Aoshika._

 _Disclaimer: Ni RotG ni The Guardians me pertenecen, solo la trama de este fic que escribo por entretenimiento, mío y de quien quiera leer._

 _Los invito a leer!_

 **Stay With You**

 **Capítulo 8: Compañía**

Bunny intentó conseguir que aquel abrazo se alargara por un rato, antes de que su corazón volviera a llenarse de dudas y preguntas que no podía responder. Jack…había algo extraño en él, podía percibir su debilidad y le desagradaba darse cuenta de que se encontraba tan débil. Pero, sobre todo, le molestaba la forma en que los demás le habían dado a entender una y otra vez que si él estaba así era por su culpa, o al menos en parte.

Qué confuso era todo esto. Porque, por un lado, se encontraba aliviado, tranquilo, contento de ver a Jack bien. Y por otro lado, el contacto con él desataba de nuevo esa terrible pelea interior que no sabía cómo acallar.

-Jack…-le iba a pedir que le dijera todo lo que no estaba diciendo. Le iba a decir que intentara tenerle confianza. Pero no pudo.

Al menos, ahora estaba un poco más seguro de esto: Jack no estaba mintiendo. Estaba omitiendo cosas, sí, pero no estaba mintiendo.

De pronto lo sintió estremecerse, en sus brazos, lo sintió pequeño y… débil. Quería protegerlo. Quería amarlo.

Y la parte instintiva de su mente quería aprovechar la situación, y matarlo. Para poder ser libre, tanto de él como de este miedo que le carcomía las entrañas. Obviamente, no pudo hacerlo. Porque, días antes, le había parecido verlo al borde de la muerte y en ese momento no tuvo corazón más que para ayudarlo, para encontrar la forma de que sobreviviera.

Jack estornudó. Bunny sonrió. Sabía que tenía que seguir al menos un poco enfermo, después de todo, por algo venía envuelto en una frazada.

-Anda, Snowflake, ve a tu habituación.

-Pero…tenemos que hablar sobre…

-No, ahora no Snowflake-, repuso firmemente, separándolo de su cuerpo para poder ver su rostro-, tienes que descansar. Cuando estés recuperado hablaremos todo lo que quieras, pero aún no.

Observó el rostro de Jack un momento, solo unos segundos. Lo suficiente para que Jack sonriera y acercara su mano a él. Acarició su rostro con una suavidad tal, que Bunny olvidó por completo todo lo que estaba pasando, al menos por unos segundos.

-Está bien-, lo miró fijamente, con una extraña seriedad, antes de volver a sonreírle y acercarse lo suficiente para besar ligeramente sus labios-, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, Jackie.

…

Jack se retiró a su habitación, y Bunny se quedó ahí un momento, solitario, únicamente pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Al parecer, de alguna manera, era mucho más grande y poderosa la parte de él que quería a Jack. Bien. Lo entendía perfectamente, y lo aceptaba.

Pero eso no quería decir que fuera a bajar la guardia. El miedo simplemente no se iba a ir tan fácil.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos o tres días más, en los que Jack no salió de su habitación ya que se encontraba aun algo enfermo. Bunny no pudo ir a verlo esos días porque decían que su "resfriado" se había vuelto muy contagioso, y que era mejor que Jack se mantuviera alejado de los demás si no querían que la enfermedad se propagara.

A Bunny eso solo le sonó como una excusa ridícula de Tooth para mantenerlo alejado de Jack, pero no quería tener más problemas con ella, así que accedió a mantener su distancia. Creía que de ser necesario, en algún momento, ella tendría que entender, solo necesitaba tiempo.

Finalmente, Jack salió de su cuarto para pasar el desayuno con su familia, y todos estuvieron muy contentos de verlo. El clima dentro de la casa había mejorado mucho, y parecía que se iba a mantener así.

Durante ese desayuno, Jack miraba a Bunny a momentos, y Bunny se encontró varias veces con su mirada, de manera que ambos volteaban en seguida en otra dirección. Los demás no tardaron en darse cuenta de esto, y hubo codazos, miradas cómplices, sonrisas traviesas.

Para Bunny era más que evidente que todos los presentes- salvo quizás, Toothiana, que seguía molesta-, esperaban que hubiera pronto algo entre él y Jack. Para él fue un poco extraño, sobre todo porque ni él mismo sabía cómo iban a continuar con lo que fuera que había entre ellos ahora.

Supuso que tendría que esperar a ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas.

…

A mediodía, Bunny miraba satisfecho el terreno que había decidido utilizar para hacer el laberinto que le había propuesto a North. Él, como buen jefe, apoyaba de todo corazón los proyectos de las personas que trabajaban en la casa, y estaba contento de que Bunny tuviera algo más en qué ocuparse, pues al parecer de él- y de todos, de hecho-, cuidar del jardín no era ningún reto para el Pooka. Tarde o temprano iba a querer más, y Bunny ya había encontrado un proyecto para mantenerse más ocupado al menos por algunas semanas.

De modo que Bunny había hecho algunos dibujos y se los había llevado a North, y él había estado de acuerdo completamente. Bunny había comenzado a trabajar el día anterior, y ahora que el terreno estaba delimitado, solo tenía que limpiarlo y preparar la tierra.

-Hey, Bun.

Bunny se dio la vuelta rápido, sacado completamente de sus pensamientos por esta voz que lo llamaba. Sabía a quién pertenecía la voz, solo que no estaba preparado para escucharla hablándole, tan pronto. Ahí, detrás de él, se encontraba Jack, sonriente, algo sonrojado. Llevaba con él una pequeña bandeja con una jarra de limonada y bocadillos. Quizás Bunny tenía un aspecto muy interrogante en su rostro, porque en seguida comenzó a explicar:

-Pensé que tendrías sed, ¿me acompañas?

Bunny asintió, un poco dudoso, pero ¿qué diablos? No iba a pasar nada por ir con Jack a descansar un rato.

…

Se sentaron en el pasto, debajo de la sombra de un lindo árbol. Jack sirvió la limonada en dos vasos, y después de darle uno a Bunny acercó el plato a él, para que tomara bocadillos. Bunny eligió uno y le dio una mordida, y luego bebió algo de agua.

El silencio que se generó entre ellos entonces fue cómodo, pero Bunny sabía perfectamente que no iba a durar. Había demasiado entre ellos ahora, después de todo.

Así que decidió que mientras más pronto se decidiera, mejor.

-Así que…Jack.

-¿Sí?

-¿Aún quieres hablar de lo del otro día?

Jack asintió.

Parecía que estaba muy nervioso de repente. Se terminó la limonada que quedaba en su vaso de un trago largo, y luego se quedó quieto un momento, mirando a la nada. Luego volteó a ver a Bunny.

-Yo…quería pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó…

-Ya lo habías hecho.

Jack negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

-Faltaron decir muchas cosas-, repuso-, yo lamento lo que pasó el día del baile, lamento que hayas ido a dar a la cárcel y que te golpearan.

Bunny se quedó impresionado un momento. Jack…no se suponía que Jack supiera.

-Yo pedí a North que no te dijera nada-, dijo, en voz baja. Jack hizo una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

-No fue él quien me dijo, fue Sandy. Él te vio una vez, mientras te ponías medicina.

Bunny miró hacia el suelo y asintió. No había nada de malo en que Jack supiera ahora, creía él.

-Y en cuanto al tatuaje… sé que no deberías tenerlo. Pero no podía soportar la idea de que te marcaran con un pedazo de metal, simplemente me parece demasiado barbárico-, dijo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si quisiera evitar ver tal escena frente a él-, pensé que si North te hacía un tatuaje sería un poco menos difícil. Por eso le dije que tú eligieras lo que querías hacerte. Pero, aún si esto no es suficiente para que me perdones, dime qué puedo hacer para remediarlo.

Bunny no pudo evitar que una pequeña, mínima sonrisa se posara en su rostro. Sí, estaba molesto por haberse tenido que hacer un tatuaje, y sí, era algo que no debería tener en su cuerpo, pero Jack había propuesto esa alternativa pensando en su bienestar. Además, por algo él había elegido un tatuaje que le recordaba a Jack.

Quizás solo fue entonces que lo pensó, porque era verdad. De esta forma, él iba a tener en su piel algo que le recordaría a Jack para siempre, aunque no fueran a estar juntos.

-Jack, no estoy muy contento por lo del tatuaje y eso lo entiendes bien-, Jack se hizo chiquito donde estaba sentado, y si acaso, esto solo hizo que la sonrisa de Bunny se ensanchara-, pero ya pasó. Debemos dejarlo atrás, y no tienes que preocuparte por remediarlo. A menos, claro, que quieras hacerte un tatuaje tú y permitirme elegirlo a mí.

Jack volteó a verlo bruscamente, y asintió varias veces con la cabeza, a lo que Bunny casi se asustó.

-Sí, lo haré. Si es lo que quieres estoy más que dispuesto…- pero antes de que dijera algo más, Bunny posó su dedo índice contra sus labios, haciendo que guardara silencio.

-Hey, lo dije en broma-, ante esto, el entusiasmo de Jack disminuyó bastante, pero Bunny sintió su propia sonrisa suavizarse un poco antes de sujetarlo de la barbilla y hacer que volteara a verlo otra vez-, no tienes que sentirte tan mal. Ya pasará.

Jack asintió. Luego, tomó la mano de Bunny, la que no estaba sujetando su rostro, y lo miró a los ojos con un fervor que hizo que Bunny sintiera algo removerse en su pecho.

-Bien, y ¿qué me dices de lo que ha pasado estos días? Yo...te obligaba a abrazarme y estar conmigo-, Bunny guardó silencio, y Jack inclinó un poco la cabeza-, ¿te disgustaba?

Bunny no supo qué contestar, al menos al principio. Pero luego, se dijo que si quería sinceridad de Jack, tendría que ser sincero él también.

-Sí…y no-, Jack volteó a verlo bruscamente, al parecer, muy sorprendido por su respuesta-, sí, porque me sentía obligado y confundido. Pensé que solo querías algo físico, o humillarme…

Jack negó con la cabeza enérgicamente, tanto, que Bunny se hubiera reído si no fuera porque quería conservar la seriedad de su discurso.

-Y _no_ , porque después de todo…eras tú. Te tenía conmigo y eso me hacía feliz. Supongo.

Bunny no volteó a ver a Jack hasta que este sujetó uno de sus hombros, y al verlo, se percató de que había una expresión extraña en su rostro; parecía confundido, como si le preguntara con la mirada si lo que acababa de decir era verdad. Bunny tomó una de sus manos y le sonrió.

-Bunny…¿estamos bien?

-Sí, Snowflake. Creo que estamos bien.

Jack sonrió, aún más brillantemente que antes, pero no le tomó demasiado tiempo darse cuenta de que Bunny no estaba contento, con respecto a nada de esto. Lo sujetó del rostro con una mano y lo observó seriamente.

-¿Bunny?

Y cuando Bunny lo observó, Jack solo pudo ver una gran preocupación en sus ojos.

-Es solo que no estoy seguro, Jack- le contestó-, yo…estoy confundido, y simplemente no sé si esto es correcto…

-¿Porqué no sería correcto?- preguntó Jack, sin dejarlo terminar. Bunny realmente no quería pensar acerca de esto, al menos no en seguida-, ¿no está permitido en tu tribu? ¿Te causaría algún problema si nosotros…?

Bunny no supo qué decir.

En realidad, estar con otro hombre no era algo tan malo entre su gente. Era raro, no era lo común pero no era malo tampoco. Después de todo, ellos creían firmemente en el poder del destino, la magia, las almas. Si dos almas se llamaban una a la otra, ¿Quiénes eran los mortales para negar tal llamado?

Sin embargo, Bunny sabía que el verdadero problema sería que Jack era un humano. Un humano, con todas las características. Ese probablemente sí que sería un problema.

-¿Sería diferente si yo fuera una chica?- preguntó, y Bunny negó con la cabeza-, ¿sería diferente si yo…si yo no fuera humano?

Y por toda contestación, Bunny inclinó la cabeza lentamente. Realmente no quería llegar a esto, no…pero sabía que tenía que hablarlo con Jack en algún momento.

-Los humanos y los Pookas…han tenido conflictos por años. Es tan difícil para una tribu Pooka aceptar a un humano como es difícil para los pueblos humanos aceptar a un Pooka.

Jack se quedó en silencio un momento. Luego, volvió a ver a Bunny, y esta vez, parecía que había una expresión un poco más esperanzada en su rostro. Y esto consiguió que Bunny se sintiera expectante, pues no dudaba que habría alguna idea en su cabeza en ese momento.

-Bunny…¿no podríamos ser una excepción?- preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos-, en mi hogar te aceptamos sin ningún problema, y tú te adaptaste a nosotros. ¿no podemos esperar lo mismo de tu familia y de tu tribu?

Bunny miró las manos de Jack. Una de ellas descansaba en su regazo. La otra, sujetaba su rostro. Entonces, respiró profundo y pensó un momento, lo suficiente, antes de tomar las manos de Jack entre las suyas. Las apretó ligeramente y observó en la expresión de Jack, la expectativa, el deseo, la ilusión.

-Supongo que tendrían que aceptarte, porque eres la persona que quiero.

-¿Tú me quieres?

Bunny asintió.

-Y…¿te gusto?

-Claro que me gustas- repuso, sintiendo la piel de su rostro calentándose-, creí que ya entendías eso.

-Es que nunca me lo habías dicho- repuso Jack con una sonrisa traviesa, y Bunny puso los ojos en blanco, comprendiendo a dónde iba todo esto-, después de todo, yo ya te había dicho qué era lo que me gustaba de ti. Creo que sería justo que me dijeras tú qué te gusta de mí.

-Jack…- pronunció Bunny con una voz quejosa, pero Jack fue rápido en inclinarse hacia adelante y depositar un beso ligero y travieso sobre sus labios, que lo dejó completamente sorprendido.

-¿Por favor?- pidió el joven, y Bunny supo que no podría resistirse mucho a esa risa-, lo haremos por turnos, ¿está bien? Tú me dirás algo que te guste de mí, y luego yo te diré algo que me guste de ti. Tú empiezas.

Y la sonrisa de Jack era tan hermosa, y en sus ojos había tal ilusión, y tanto sentía Bunny fluyendo de él esa necesidad de sentirse amado, que simplemente no pudo seguir negándose, y cuando al fin abrió los labios para hablar, el sonrojo de Jack fue tal que su piel adquirió un brillo que Bunny jamás había visto.

-Ah….bien, me gusta…me gusta tu cabello-, Jack lo observó un momento, como si esperara una explicación. Por toda respuesta él levantó su mano y enredó sus dedos en las delgadas hebras antes de sonreír-, es…suave como el algodón, huele delicioso y… cuándo te pones bajo el sol brilla como la plata.

Bunny estaba extremadamente sonrojado cuando terminó de decir esto, y Jack también lo estaba, pero a diferencia del Pooka, él estaba más que encantado con este resultado al pequeño juego que había decidido comenzar entre los dos. Fiel a su palabra, comenzó a pensar en algo qué decir, así que finalmente decidió comenzar despacio.

-Me gustan tus manos-, dijo, y tomó la que Bunny acababa de usar para acariciar su cabello-, me gusta que no son delicadas ni suaves. Se sienten bien. Como… como si cada cosa que hicieras con tus manos, la hicieras con toda tu fuerza y voluntad. Como cuando tocas mi cara o sostienes mis manos con ellas.

Era evidente que para Jack esto había sido mucho más fácil que para él. Quizás porque el joven ya hacía mucho que había llegado a términos con lo que sentía. Quizás porque simplemente él era mucho más extrovertido y sencillo que Bunny. Para el Pooka en cambio, esto era casi como pedirle que se parara en el tejado de una catedral y se lanzara al vacío, es decir, nada bueno para su estabilidad mental.

Ahora tenía que pensar en algo más qué decirle a Jack, pero, ¿qué demonios iba a decir? Le gustaba todo del muchacho, tanto de su físico como de su forma de ser. Incluso las fallas- si era que las tenía- le gustaban. Además, él no era el tipo de persona que se sentía a gusto diciendo abiertamente este tipo de cosas…

Y sin embargo…para ser justos, Bunny no tenía realmente experiencia en esto. Nunca había tenido pareja alguna- bueno, solo una, y el asunto no duró como para llegar a este punto- y jamás había tenido la necesidad de expresar sus sentimientos o sus gustos a otra persona de esta forma.

Pero Jack tenía razón en que él había abierto de esta manera su corazón antes, y si iban a tener algo- lo que fuera, en realidad- era más que justo que Bunny correspondiera a su sinceridad, siendo sincero él también, permitiéndole acercarse. Miró los ojos de Jack un momento, y supo qué era lo siguiente que iba a decir.

-Me gustan tus ojos- Jack sonrió entonces, haciéndolos brillar al combinarlos con su bella sonrisa-, demonios, no me lo haces fácil, pequeño.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es que son perfectos- repuso Bunny-, el color es lo de menos. Pareciera que tus ojos tienen vida….me ahogaría en ellos si pudiera, me perdería en ellos para siempre.

Esta vez, el sonrojo del rostro de Jack no era tan relajado como antes. Parecía que esta vez, las palabras de Bunny le habían llegado de una manera diferente. El joven cerró los ojos un momento, y se tocó los párpados, como si no pudiera creer en las palabras de Bunny, como si tuviera que comprobarlo por sí mismo. Un momento después, levantó la mirada hacia él una vez más, y pareció por un momento que se iba a deshacer. A Bunny le pareció tan etéreo, tan volátil…que tuvo miedo de que desapareciera ante sus ojos.

-Tus ojos también me gustan. Son como el bosque, cálidos y profundos… creo que fue lo primero que me gustó realmente de ti. Es decir, tu físico en general me impresionó pero…- bajó la mirada un momento, y pareció tan avergonzado que Bunny lo encontró encantador-, me di cuenta de que realmente me gustabas en una ocasión en que pude mirarte a los ojos. El calor que sentí fue…

Jack se quedó callado lo suficiente para que Bunny sintiera que al fin era adecuado volver a hablar.

-Puedo preguntarte cuándo fue eso?

Jack volteó a verlo y asintió, aún algo dudoso.

-Fue la ocasión en que fuimos al bosque-, repuso después de unos segundos-, cuando me acompañaste esa noche al quiosco. Recuerdo que me puse a llorar y tú limpiaste mi cara y … si hubiera encontrado el valor, te hubiera besado en ese momento.

Bunny guardó silencio un instante. Jack cerró los ojos con fuerza. Era evidente que admitir eso no había sido fácil para él, y más aún, también era claro que estaba asustado por la forma en que Bunny fuera a reaccionar. Bunny sonrió.

-De tener el valor, yo también lo hubiera hecho.

Jack abrió los ojos y miró a Bunny, asombrado, pero pronto su rostro se iluminó. De repente, Bunny encontró que hablar ya no se le hacía tan difícil.

-Me gusta tu piel. Es simplemente perfecta, incluso aunque sea tan fría. Me gusta que tu cuerpo sea tan delgado y ligero, así me es muy fácil cargarte y tenerte en mis brazos- y como si quisiera resaltar esto último, tomó a Jack de los brazos y lo jaló hacia él, para sentarlo en su regazo. Jack rio y se acomodó contra él, dispuesto a seguir escuchando-, me gustan tus manos pequeñas, me gusta tu naricita puntiaguda y tu risa.

Juntaron sus frentes un momento. Bunny recordó las cosas que Jack le había dicho aquella vez. Que le gustaba por ser un Pooka, que le gustaba por ser diferente. y para ser justos, eso era justo lo que Bunny sentía por él ahora.

Simplemente, no estaba seguro de cómo poner en palabras el sentimiento.

-Me gusta…tu mente de niño-, dijo, sin estar seguro de que esto fuera lo adecuado para expresar lo que quería-, que seas tan inocente, tan incapaz de hacer daño. Que seas capaz de ver las cosas de un modo distinto…

Sus ojos se encontraron. Pudo ver que Jack sonreía y decidió que en ese momento, había algo que le gustaba especialmente de él.

-Me gustan…tus labios. Son tan besables…no tienes idea…

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Jack juguetonamente, y Bunny alcanzó a ver, muy apenas dada la cercanía actual de sus rostros, que Jack se lamía un poco los labios.

-Sí- repuso ahora, notando que los ojos de Jack habían terminado por recorrer su rostro, deteniéndose en sus labios, incluso separándose lo suficiente para verlos bien. Bunny procuró que se movieran lentamente al continuar hablando-, podría hacerlo todo el día.

-…demuéstralo…

Bunny decidió que no se iba a tomar esto a la ligera. Había besado a Jack antes, ya varias veces. Pero todos esos besos habían sido breves, y en el peor de los casos, vacíos. Los había habido angustiosos, obligados, nerviosos. Pero quería que si besaba a Jack, de ahora en adelante, esos besos tuvieran algo más. Quería ser capaz de demostrarle a Jack lo que esto significaba para él. Quería que supiera que no estaba jugando a nada. Quería que supiera que se estaba metiendo en algo de lo que no iba a echarse para atrás fácilmente. Bunny estaba dispuesto a querer a Jack, a amarlo, pero solo si Jack estaba dispuesto a lo mismo.

Alzó una mano a su rostro y acarició su labio inferior un momento, y sintió un cosquilleo en sus dedos cuando notó que Jack entreabría la boca ligeramente y cerraba los ojos, esperando por él. Bunny inclinó su rostro, y besó cuidadosamente un costado de su cara, cerca de su oído. Luego bajó lentamente hasta su barbilla. Jack se quejó en voz baja, y Bunny sonrió aún con sus labios contra su piel. Finalmente, subió un poco más, con lentitud, disfrutando de cada milímetro de piel que encontraban sus labios, hasta encontrar el suave y redondo labio inferior de Jack, el cual presionó entre sus labios delicadamente, solo unos instantes. Jack comenzó a moverse también por su cuenta, y finalmente, sus labios quedaron firmemente entrelazados, haciendo movimientos cortos y lentos, con apenas el mínimo de presión. Solo un poco de roce era suficiente para hacer que sus pieles se encendieran y que sus sentidos se pusieran alerta en seguida.

Bunny podía sentir contra su pecho el corazón de Jack latiendo desbocado. Pudo sentir que sus brazos se habían enredado en su cuello y que ahora sus preciosas manos acariciaban su cabello. Él lo sujetó de la cintura firmemente, como si quisiera que sus dedos quemaran la ropa y se grabaran en su piel. O al menos, eso fue lo que Jack pensó cuando los sintió.

Bunny inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia un lado, y casi en seguida, Jack abrió más sus labios, permitiéndole la entrada. La lengua de Bunny acarició la suya suave, tímidamente, y Jack sintió que su cuerpo se deshacía. Le tomó un momento recuperarse de la impresión, del relámpago que se había filtrado en su espina dorsal, y cuando finalmente pudo, fue para corresponder la suave y húmeda caricia.

Se separaron después de un instante de caricias suaves. Fue un beso largo y cálido, una sensación completamente nueva para Jack dada la energía reposada que tenía cada acción que Bunny tenía sobre él; tenía toda la fuerza para hacerlo pedazos si quería, y sin embargo, se concentraba en acariciarlo. Podría haber hecho ese beso tan agresivo que resultaría doloroso, y sin embargo lo había hecho lento permitiendo que él lo disfrutara completamente. Podría poseerlo, tomarlo en el momento en que él hubiera querido (como en la biblioteca, por ejemplo), y sin embargo, era respetuoso, atento, amable, amoroso.

Jack observó un momento la manera atenta en que Bunny le miraba y se sintió extraño. Era como si Bunny de pronto se hiciera vulnerable ante sus ojos. Como si fuera pequeño, o débil. Jack sabía que esto no era así, y sin embargo, sentía de pronto, de la manera más súbita, la cantidad de poder que tenía él ahora sobre el Pooka. Y esto lo aterrorizó y lo fascinó a partes iguales.

-Esto…ha sido un buen comienzo, ¿no crees?- preguntó después de unos instantes, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y Bunny le sonrió de vuelta, terminando de recuperarse de aquellas sensaciones. Le dio un beso en la frente y asintió.

-Sí, lo fue. Pero para serte sincero, no sé qué hacer ahora.

Jack se inclinó hacia él y simplemente lo volvió a besar. Bunny le permitió mantener el dominio del beso esta vez, y cuando se separaron después de un par de minutos, el joven se veía mucho más contento que antes, si cabía decirlo. Parecía que se le había ocurrido algo, o al menos, eso fue lo que Bunny supuso a juzgar por la travesura de su sonrisa.

-¿Tendrías una cita conmigo?

-Una…¿cita?

Jack asintió, pero Bunny no supo qué decir. Jack pareció desesperarse, así que insistió.

-Sí, una cita. Podremos salir a algún lado. Podemos… ir a caballo a las orillas del bosque, por ejemplo-, sugirió-, y tener un día de campo. Solo tú y yo, ¿te parece bien?

Al principio, Bunny no supo qué decir. Esta idea le hizo sentir de lo más nervioso, pero sólo observar la mirada llena de esperanza e ilusión en el rostro de Jack consiguió convencerlo de que, si iba a rendirse ante él y sus deseos, lo iba a hacer bien.

-De acuerdo- sonrió, y Jack saltó de su lugar (en el regazo de Bunny) y comenzó a planear, lleno de emoción.

-¡Genial! Le diré a las chicas que preparen todo y saldremos mañana por la mañana. Sé de un lugar perfecto-, pensó un momento y luego sonrió-, podemos caminar un rato y recoger fruta. Si llegamos hasta el río podemos nadar también.

Bunny levantó las cejas, un poco sorprendido por la evidente emoción que mostraba Jack, pero lo dejó que siguiera con sus ideas mientras el joven hacía su camino al interior de la mansión. Bunny no sabía si debía estar asombrado por todo lo que acababa de suceder, o nervioso o asustado o emocionado. Quizás podría descifrar esto solamente dándole tiempo al tiempo.

…

Durante la cena, Jack insistió en que Bunny se sentara su lado, y todos aceptaron esto con sonrisas cómplices en sus rostros. Bunny se sonrojó, pero no se opuso a la petición de su "amo" y procuró mantener toda la compostura de la que era capaz durante la cena. Al menos no hubo preguntas ni comentarios incómodos. De este modo, cuando terminó, se puso de pie con toda tranquilidad, les deseó a todos que pasaran una buena noche, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Jack y se dirigió a su habitación.

.

.

.

Como se le había hecho costumbre, antes de dormir hizo una pequeña ronda de ejercicios. A veces, el exceso de energía no utilizada durante su jornada diaria le daba insomnio. Bueno, esa era la causa, pero también hay que considerar la cantidad de ansiedad que sentía últimamente, y la imposibilidad de callar a su cerebro cuando comenzaba a procesar los consabidos pensamientos paranoicos de traición, humillación y muerte.

Y cuando éstos empezaban, mandarlo a callar resultaba casi imposible para el Pooka. Sobre todo porque Jack no estaba en estos momentos con él.

Todo en esta situación era dudoso; la bondad mostrada a él, el deseo de mantenerlo siempre con ellos, en casa, la forma en que Jack lo obligaba a acostumbrarse a él, a amarlo, incluso el hecho de que su _familia_ viera con buenos ojos esta relación resultaba terriblemente sospechoso para él.

Ojalá Jack estuviera a su lado ahora.

De tenerlo cerca, cualquiera de estas ideas desaparecería con facilidad. Pero por el momento, estaba solo en su habitación, completamente a la merced de sus pensamientos.

Eran los pensamientos de una criatura descendiente de una tribu milenaria, que había aprendido desde muy niño a no confiar en los humanos.

No poder confiar en Jack dolía, eso era un hecho. Pero Bunny se trataba de convencer que, cada vez más, podía confiar en él; estar con él le hacía feliz, sentirlo abrazándole, percibiendo el frío de su piel, su sonrisa perfecta, su pureza.

 _¿Y si toda esa pureza que mostraba era solo otra actuación?_

Bunny le pedía a su cerebro que, por favor, dejara de mandarle esas ideas.

 _Pero se estaba confiando demasiado._

No, eso no era verdad.

 _En el peor de los casos podía terminar esclavizado de por vida._

Pero no iba a ser así. Él confiaba en Jack.

 _¿Porqué?_

Porque se había portado bien con él desde que Bunny había llegado allí.

 _¿Solo por eso?_

Porque jamás había conocido a otro ser humano como él.

 _Bunny era un iluso patético si era que de verdad pensaba así. Jack era como todos, y tarde o temprano le daría la espalda._

Claro que no. Él era incapaz.

 _¿Cómo estaba tan seguro?_

Bunny decidió que era momento de dejar de pelearse con su cerebro. Se incorporó de donde estaba haciendo abdominales y se sentó un momento a la orilla de su cama. Luego de descansar unos segundos, decidió que iría a darse un baño antes de dormir.

Sin embargo, aunque el agua se llevó toda la suciedad que pudiera haber en su cuerpo en ese momento, no fue suficiente el ruido que producía al caer ni la frialdad para terminar de acallar su mente. Aunque fuera solo un murmullo ahora, todas las ideas y los pensamientos seguían allí, como un zumbido molesto en la parte trasera de su consciencia.

Y mientras dormía, aunque había creído que ya había conseguido callar hacía varios días este deseo irracional, se encontró a sí mismo planeando la mejor manera de escapar de esta mansión, y por supuesto también de las manos de Jack.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, apenas estaba terminando de vestirse cuando escuchó un par de golpes en su puerta.

-Pase-, indicó una vez que se terminó de abotonar la camisa, y se sentó en la orilla de su cama para calzarse las botas. Pronto, la puerta se vio casi completamente bloqueada por North, que entró en la habitación con una sonrisa.

-Supe que tú y Jack saldrían a dar un paseo-, dijo entonces-, solo quería venir a recordarte que no deben adentrarse mucho al bosque ustedes solos, y que trates de no separarte de él por ningún motivo. No vuelvan muy tarde o nos preocuparán, sobre todo a Toothie, ha estado un poco aprehensiva con Jack últimamente.

-No la culpo- repuso Bunny, poniéndose de pie-, no te preocupes, estaremos bien.

North sonrió más que complacido, y se dio la vuelta. Pero antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación, la voz de Bunny lo detuvo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, North?

North volteó a verlo nuevamente, y mirándolo con curiosidad, asintió.

\- ¿Por qué todos ustedes parecen estar tan contentos con la idea de que Jack y yo tengamos algo?

North no contestó en seguida. Pareció tener que contemplarlo por un buen rato antes de mirarlo directamente a los ojos y negar con la cabeza.

-Eso es algo que no me corresponde decirte, Bunnymund. Pero puedo asegurarte que, si tú y Jack deciden ir más allá, tendrán todo nuestro apoyo-, después de unos segundos, sonrió-, si quieres una razón, es simplemente que amamos a Jack y queremos verlo feliz. No necesito decir más, ¿o sí?

Y con esto, salió de la habitación. Lo que había dicho tenía sentido, pero aun así, no sacaba de todas sus dudas a Bunny. North y Tooth parecían siempre estar ocultando algo, y aunque dejaban algunas pistas para Bunny de vez en cuando -o fingían que lo hacían- no terminaban de develar la verdad.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó a la caballeriza, notó que ya había un caballo preparado, Trueno, el caballo favorito de Jack. Éste estaba terminando de cepillarlo. Supuso que tendría que ensillar y preparar a otro de los caballos así que se dirigió a Niebla, que estaba pastando un poco más allá.

-Hey, no es necesario-, le interrumpió Jack con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro-, yo no peso mucho, Trueno puede perfectamente con los dos.

-Pero…

-Además, Tooth me dijo que es el único disponible hoy, por alguna razón todo el mundo tiene que ir al pueblo a hacer diligencias-, agregó después de un momento con aire pensativo. Aunque Jack genuinamente parecía no saber a qué se debía esto, Bunny se hacía una idea de lo que esta bienintencionada pero calculadora familia se había propuesto con él. Bueno, no podía ser algo malo. Él jamás renegaría de un poco de cercanía física con Jack, tenía que admitirlo.

De modo que, cuando Jack terminó de acomodar las alforjas en el caballo con todo lo necesario, le hizo una señal a Bunny para que se subiera. Bunny montó el caballo sin problemas, y luego Jack subió también, acomodándose en la silla, frente a él.

Bunny rodeó a Jack con sus brazos, y tomó las riendas del caballo con decisión, pero Jack lo hizo retirarlas. En cambio, él tomó las riendas y volteó un poco la cabeza hacia Bunny, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Yo me encargo, si no te molesta. Sólo sostente de mí.

Bunny levantó los hombros y, en señal de derrota, obedeció a Jack. Lo sujetó de la cintura, y permitió que él llevara el control desde ahí.

.

.

.

El caballo hacía una travesía lenta y tranquila por el camino del bosque. Durante varios minutos, Bunny y Jack no hablaban, en realidad parecían ambos bastante contentos con la presencia del otro como para cambiar esto.

EL día era de lo más agradable. Hacía un clima templado y aunque el sol brillaba, lo hacía de una manera bastante gentil. Las hojas de los árboles se mecían con una suave brisa y se escuchaba por todo el bosque el sonido suave de los animales moverse por aquí y por allá, entre los árboles. Bunny, claro, podía percibir estos sonidos con facilidad, pero no estaba seguro de que Jack también pudiera hacerlo. El dulce trino de las aves, el veloz caminar de las ardillas, el suave sonido de los grillos y otros pequeños insectos… y a lo lejos, algún pequeño cuerpo de agua y el silbido del viento.

Debajo de estos sonidos, el delicado galopar de Trueno, que continuaba con paso ligero y con toda tranquilidad.

Se detuvieron en una división de caminos y Jack pareció observar ambos un momento antes de continuar por el que iba a la izquierda. Bunny presionó una de sus manos sobre su cintura, con fuerza, y cuando Jack volteó a verlo le sonrió.

-No me digas que nos hemos perdido, Snowflake.

-No estamos perdidos- repuso Jack, devolviéndole la sonrisa-, solo que hace tiempo que no vengo por aquí. North se molesta si vengo solo, así que cuando lo hago trato de no venir a la parte profunda del bosque.

Siguieron andando por unos pocos minutos, en los que Bunny se entretuvo casi un cien por ciento en disfrutar de la cercanía de Jack. Su cuerpo estaba tan cerca que por un momento sentía miedo de sus reacciones, sin embargo, también se encontró curiosamente tranquilo con esta cercanía. Como antes, a pesar de lo ansioso que estaba por ir más adelante con todo este contacto, se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba más que abrazarlo contra él, dejando que creciera la familiaridad entre ellos, al mismo tiempo haciendo crecer una llama en su corazón que hasta el momento le era completamente desconocida.

Finalmente, llegaron a un lugar que a Bunny le pareció bastante agradable; había un espacio despejado como para sentarse a comer, y al mismo tiempo, la sombra de los árboles protegía el lugar. Era perfecto para pasar el día ellos solos, tranquilos, conversando o simplemente descansando, aunque fuera en silencio.

Bunny tenía que admitir que el silencio con Jack era muy agradable, aunque lo habitual era encontrárselo hablando hasta por los codos de lo que fuera con quien fuera.

Con Bunny esto no había pasado una sola vez. Por alguna razón, Jack se contenía enormemente cuando se trataba de él, y Bunny no entendía a qué se podía deber esto. Solo podía sospechar que Jack se sentía tan nervioso a su lado como él mismo.

Al principio llegó a pensar que ese lado extrovertido que tenía el joven era simplemente una máscara que se había enseñado a sí mismo a mostrar en determinadas situaciones, pero recién se daba cuenta de que en todo caso Jack solo se deshacía de ella estando a su lado. ¿Esto quería decir que Bunny le daba la suficiente confianza como para dejar bajar sus defensas, o que frente a él tenía que actuar otro personaje más?

Bunny trató de ignorar esta idea, y se apresuró a bajar del caballo, para luego ayudar a Jack a bajar también. Sabía que él era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo solo pero le gustaba la idea de ayudarlo.

Ataron al caballo a una rama cercana y se aseguraron de darle de comer y beber. Jack desmontó las alforjas y acomodaron en el suelo el grueso mantel que les serviría de protección, así como la comida y el agua.

Cuando terminaron de hacer esto, se sentaron en el suelo, en silencio.

-Podemos…ir a cortar fruta-, sugirió Jack, volteando a verlo-, o ir a buscar animales. Me gusta verlos y seguirlos, creo que muchos ya se acostumbraron a mí.

Bunny sonrió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Porqué no me sorprende?- pronunció a modo de broma, poniéndose de pie, y Jack le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, riendo con buen ánimo. Tomó una bolsa y comenzaron a caminar un poco más allá.

En realidad, sabían que no iban realmente a recolectar muchas frutas, pues solo eran ellos dos; este era solamente el pretexto para andar por ahí y hacer algo juntos. Desde el momento en que Bunny le ayudó a Jack a subir al árbol, hasta que Jack comenzó a lanzarle las frutas para que las guardara, esto era muy familiar y al mismo tiempo diferente. Bunny estaba más relajado que la ocasión anterior. Pronto se encontró con el cuerpo de Jack cayendo a sus brazos, y esto lo hizo sonreír.

Se tomó la libertad de besarlo mientras lo cargaba así. Jack aceptó su beso y le correspondió alegremente. Acostumbrarse uno al otro no estaba tan mal.

Luego lo dejó en el suelo, lo tomó de la mano y emprendieron el camino de regreso.

Mientras caminaban, Bunny tomó una de las pequeñas frutas- supuso que era una mora-, y le dio una mordida.

-Está dulce, pruébala-, le dijo a Jack, y luego, con toda la naturalidad del mundo, dirigió su mano hacia sus labios, y Jack comió la fruta directamente de sus dedos, entrando en contacto ligeramente antes de que él alejara la mirada, sonrojado. Ambos comenzaron a reír en voz baja.

-Sí, estaba dulce-, respondió mientras se sentaban en el suelo, de regreso a donde estaban sus cosas-, pero antes de probar las demás hay que comer el almuerzo que nos prepararon las chicas. De lo contrario se molestarán con nosotros.

Bunny asintió y tomó uno de los recipientes con comida que llevaban con ellos, y ambos comenzaron a comer.

-Ellas hacen muy bien su trabajo-, comentó Bunny distraídamente, y Jack volteó a verlo. Su rostro se iluminó un poco.

-Sí, lo hacen. También los chicos…y Sandy, Tooth…sobre todo North.

Bunny observó un momento uno de los bocadillos que comía, y luego, volteó a ver a Jack otra vez.

-North me contó que él era un bandido de las montañas-, comentó-, y que tu padre lo había ayudado.

Jack asintió y sonrió ligeramente.

-Tuvo dificultades con el alcohol-, explicó sin dejar de lado la comida-, cuando llegó aquí…tengo entendido que tenía muchos problemas. Fue antes de que yo naciera.

-Ya veo. Supongo que tus padres le dieron trabajo.

-Sí. Y cuidaron de él. Cuando mejoró, comenzó a ocuparse cada vez de asuntos más importantes de la casa. Les hizo la vida un poco más sencilla. Y cuando yo nací, le pidieron que fuera mi padrino. Desde entonces, él me ha cuidado.

-Y tus padres…

-Murieron cuando yo tenía cinco años. Un accidente en carruaje. Mi hermana también murió entonces.

-Ya veo.

Después de esto, hubo un silencio largo e incómodo. Bunny supuso que había tocado un terreno sensible, pero Jack se repuso después de unos momentos y lo miró. Se quedó observándolo y finalmente hablo.

-¿Qué hay de tu familia? No me has contado mucho de ellos. Sé que una de tus hermanas arregla flores…

-Sí, larga historia.

-Tengo tiempo- sonrió Jack. Bunny suspiró con algo de cansancio, pero finalmente asintió y decidió que podía hablar.

\- Verás, cuando nacemos, los pookas tenemos cierta variedad de oficios que podemos aprender. Dos de mis hermanos saben cultivar y criar animales, mucho mejor que como yo lo hago, por supuesto. Otro de ellos es herrero, se encarga de hacer herramientas y armas. Mis hermanas aprendieron cómo administrar y organizar las casas, una de ellas sabe de herbolaria, otra es costurera y otra es cocinera. Yo decidí aprender artes de guerra. Pero todos sabemos un poco de todo.

-¿Tú eres el mayor?

-No, soy el tercero. La mayor se llama Camellia, es la costurera, y el siguiente, el herrero, se llama Heath.

-¿Y todos tienen nombre de flor?- preguntó Jack con una pequeña sonrisa, y pudo observar que Bunny se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Sí. Ideas de mi madre, supongo.

-¿Y tu padre…?

-Murió hace unos diez años. Una pelea contra una tribu humana. Mi madre ha sido la líder de la tribu desde entonces.

Jack levantó un poco las cejas.

-Eso quiere decir que algún día…uno de ustedes será el líder-, Bunny asintió-, ¿será tu hermana mayor?

Luego de esta pregunta, Bunny se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. Era evidente que Jack sentía gran curiosidad, así que decidió contestarle pronto.

-En realidad, aún no lo sabemos. Tiene que ser alguien que _desee_ hacerlo verdaderamente, y que tenga todas las aptitudes necesarias…

-¿Tú podrías?-, la pregunta súbita de Jack fue suficiente para que Bunny interrumpiera lo que tenía planeado decirle. Jack lo observaba ahora fijamente, como si quisiera con todas sus ganas una respuesta positiva. Lo cierto era que Bunny se había preguntado lo mismo millones de veces y, al menos desde hacía un par de años, la respuesta siempre era negativa. De modo que negó con la cabeza, y luego esbozó una media sonrisa, como disculpándose.

-Cuando era niño, creía que sí, pero ahora lo dudo mucho. Me hacen falta habilidades y virtudes que puede que nunca tenga. Me hace falta aprender muchas cosas.

-Pero…siempre pensé que tú eras muy inteligente.

-La inteligencia y la sabiduría no son lo mismo Jack, y es sabiduría lo más importante que se requiere para ser un buen líder.

-Pero…

-¿Por qué es esto tan importante para ti, Jackie?- ahora fue turno de Bunny para interrumpir- ¿te decepciona que no quiera ser el líder de mi tribu?

Bunny había dicho esto con buen ánimo, pero Jack se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, como avergonzado.

-No, no, es solo que…yo creo que tú podrías hacer cualquier cosa, es todo.

Esta respuesta hizo a Bunny sonreír ampliamente.

-Aunque me alegra que pienses eso, tienes que comprender Jack, que si te digo que yo no puedo con algo como eso es porque lo sé.

-Quizás te equivoques- sonrió Jack, y después de esto dieron el asunto por terminado.

…

Eran Las tres o cuatro de la tarde. Se habían ocupado casi todo el día en caminar por ahí y platicar de todo un poco.

Bunny ahora sabía que la estación del año favorita de Jack era el invierto, y que cumpliría años en diciembre. Jack se enteró, en cambio, de que Bunny prefería la primavera o el verano, y que cumplía años en marzo. Lo que más le gustaba a Jack leer eran los cuentos y las novelas, mientras que Bunny prefería leer ensayos de filosofía o libros de historia. La comida favorita de Jack eran los emparedados, mientras que Bunny prefería las frutas recién cortadas. A Jack le gustaban los días de lluvia. A Bunny le gustaban los días soleados. A ambos les gustaban los días templados, como este. Jack nunca había tenido pareja, pero por el tiempo que llevaba cerca de Bunny, sabía perfectamente que le gustaba acurrucarse con él. Bunny no pudo negar que esto de hecho le agradaba bastante.

Y pronto se encontraron así, caminando cerca uno del otro, abrazados, hablándose bajito como para que solo ellos pudieran oír.

-Me gusta cuando te sonrojas.

-Yo no me sonrojo.

-Claro que sí, lo haces todo el tiempo- Jack le regaló a Bunny una sonrisa retadora-, apuesto a que puedo decir algo que te haga sonrojar en un instante.

-Jack…- dijo Bunny en tono de advertencia, pero Jack solo mantuvo su sonrisa.

-De hecho, me gusta cuando te sonrojas. Parece que perderás el control en cualquier momento, y tu piel se siente más caliente, y cuando eso pasa yo me imagino que tú y yo estamos en mi cuarto y que tú me…

Pero antes de que Jack pudiera regodearse en su evidente victoria, Bunny lo empujó hasta el tronco de un árbol, atrapándolo con sus brazos. Cuando Jack se recuperó de la impresión y se decidió a abrir los ojos, se encontró con que Bunny había fruncido el ceño, tratando de fingir una expresión de enojo. Pero se había sonrojado. Mucho, de hecho.

-Aw, Bunny, no me digas que te da miedo.

-No sabes de lo que hablas, Jack. Tú y yo…

-Algún día podríamos hacerlo- sonrió Jack, rodeando el cuello de Bunny con sus brazos-, nada me gustaría más. Estoy más que listo, desde hace mucho.

-Pero Jack…

-Shhh- Jack cubrió los labios de Bunny con sus dedos, y sonrió cuando él aprovechó para besarlos. Había una expresión preocupada en su rostro, que le demostraba a Jack tantas cosas…-, confío en ti. No permitiría que nadie más me tocara como tú lo haces.

Bunny pareció calmarse poco a poco. Finalmente, comenzó a descender su rostro hacia el de Jack, tratando de besarlo.

Un ruido muy fuerte se escuchó en el bosque, retumbando, haciendo que bandadas de pájaros salieran de entre las ramas de los árboles haciendo gran escándalo. Bunny se alejó de Jack apenas lo suficiente para comenzar a escuchar con más atención. Luego de un momento, volteó a verlo.

-Jack, ¿hay ciervos o venados en este bosque?- preguntó, volteándolo a ver con gran seriedad en su rostro.

-S…sí, hay un par de manadas a unos kilómetros de aquí, pero… Bunny, ¿eso fue un disparo? Son…

-Son cazadores, Jack.

-Es ilegal cazar aquí, mis antepasados consiguieron proteger el bosque legalmente hace años …

-Pues al parecer no lo saben, o no les importa- repuso Bunny, al parecer, bastante enojado por esto. Se separó un poco más de Jack, pero le dio la mano. Jack se sujetó de él y comenzó a seguirlo.

-Bunny…

-Voy a echar un vistazo- dijo él después de unos pasos, soltándolo-, vuelve con Trueno y prepáralo, si hay peligro, regresa lo más rápido que puedas a casa.

-Hey, ¿de verdad crees que te dejaré ir sólo?

-Puede ser peligroso.

Jack tomó la mano de Bunny otra vez, y la apretó fuerte antes de asentir.

-Lo sé, pero estaré contigo. Confío en ti. Nada malo me pasará mientras esté a tu lado.

Bunny quería sonreír, pero la situación para él era lo suficientemente seria como para permitir que Jack lo acompañara. Él odiaba a los cazadores, y sabía que podían ser peligrosos, sobre todo aquellos que cazaban sin tener autorización pues solían estar a la defensiva todo el tiempo. No quería arriesgar a Jack, pero el joven lo miraba de una forma que hizo que él estuviera seguro de que, aunque lo siguiera intentando, no conseguiría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Bien. Pero mantente en silencio y no te hagas notar demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?

Jack asintió y comenzaron a caminar, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

…

Pronto, hubo otro disparo. Jack se sobresaltó, pero Bunny le pasó un brazo por los hombros, apretando ligeramente, como para calmarlo. Mientras más avanzaban, más cerca se escuchaban las voces de dos hombres que conversaban, o quizás discutían, o las dos cosas al mismo tiempo. Jack le lanzó una mirada a Bunny, y este asintió. Siguieron caminando.

Finalmente, pudieron asomarse a unos arbustos. Solo eran esos dos que habían escuchado, iban montados a caballo. Se trataba de unos tipos de apariencia promedio; no había realmente nada llamativo en sus aspectos salvo las ropas propias de un cazador: pantalones resistentes y adecuados para montar, camisas con chalecos para protegerse bien de los peligros del bosque, y cada uno de ellos traía un enorme rifle preparado para disparar en el momento que fuera necesario. Por suerte, Jack y Bunny llegaron a sus espaldas, así que no tuvieron más que acercarse un poco más para poderlos ver bien.

Mientras los observaban, escondidos entre el follaje, el cerebro de Bunny fue haciendo un plan. Cómo detestaba a este tipo de personas. No podía permitir que siguieran por aquí, y mucho menos que hubiera riesgo de que le hicieran daño a Jack.

-Jack, escucha- susurró-, voy a hacer algo, pero necesito que me ayudes.

-Sí, haré lo que sea.

-Ok- Bunny miró a su alrededor hasta que encontró un arbusto, y cortó dos grandes ramas con un pequeño cuchillo que traía en su cinturón de alforjas-, atraeré a uno de ellos hacia mí, pero necesito que distraigas al otro. Cuando veas que el que está a la derecha comienza a moverse, lanza una piedra al lado contrario, haciendo el más ruido posible- Jack asintió-, lo importante es que el otro se distraiga. Yo me encargo de lo demás.

Jack volvió a asentir.

Bunny comenzó a caminar hacia la derecha, internado entre los espesos arbustos. Una vez que se hubo alejado varios metros de donde Jack estaba escondido, comenzó a pisar conscientemente las hojas y las ramas en su camino, con la intención de hacer el mayor ruido posible.

-¿Oíste eso?- preguntó uno de los sujetos, y Bunny vio entre las ramas que uno de los caballos volteaba hacia él. Entonces, Se escuchó un ruido del otro lado, y el otro sujeto también volteó.

-Algo se movió. Tú ve por allá, y yo por este lado.

Bunny sonrió.

Levantó las ramas encima de su cabeza, procurando que, diluidas entre las ramas espesas del bosque, se movieran y parecieran las astas de un ciervo. Pronto, sintió que el caballo suavizaba su andar. Debía estar entrenado para ser más sutil cuando se acercaba a una presa.

Cuando sintió que el sujeto se acercaba más, dejó las ramas en el suelo, y venciendo a su temor a las alturas, se escabulló para subirse a la rama de un árbol, a unos metros de ahí. El cazador parecía seguir buscando al ciervo, andando lentamente y poniendo toda su atención a los alrededores, quizás por eso, cuando pasó por debajo del árbol, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que jamás hubiera esperado un ataque aéreo. Bunny le cayó desde arriba, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, y lo sujetó desde la espalda. Lo primero que hizo fue taparle la boca para que no gritara. Lo rodeó con las piernas y usó sus brazos para hacerle una llave de lucha bastante fuerte como para obligarlo a soltar el rifle, pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de él y obligándolo a arquear inhumanamente su espalda. El sujeto alcanzó a dar un disparo al aire, obviamente no le dio a nada y finalmente cayó inconsciente debido a la falta de aire.

Bunny se acercó al caballo, rebuscó entre las cosas que traía cargando y encontró en una alforja una soga, que sería más que suficiente para amarrarlo. Mientras lo acomodaba en el suelo para comenzar a hacer esto, escuchó un ruido tras él, y en seguida se puso en guardia, sin embargo, más pronto de lo que hubiera pensado, el precioso cabello de Jack salió de entre las hojas, y el joven al verlo corrió hacia él.

-Bunny- dijo en voz baja.-, estaba asustado, escuché un disparo…

-No pasó nada Jackie- lo tranquilizó el otro, acariciándole la mejilla con una mano- atrapé a este. Bien amarrado no podrá hacer nada- sonrió, terminando de sujetarlo- iré por el otro. Tú cuídalo unos minutos por mí, procura guardar silencio ¿de acuerdo?

Jack asintió.

Bunny acarició suavemente la crin del caballo del cazador, que en realidad no había hecho ningún escándalo cuando su dueño fue herido. Bunny supuso que quizás el caballo estaba tan resentido con su amo como cualquier animal maltratado lo estaría. Tomó el rifle, y montó al caballo con facilidad.

…

Se acercó lentamente a donde estaba el otro cazador. Éste, aún distraído buscando algo, lo que fuera, habló sin siquiera voltearlo a ver.

-¿Encontraste algo?- preguntó sin darle demasiada importancia, quedándose como piedra cuando sintió el frio del metal contra su nuca. Bunny lo tenía encañonado con el rifle.

-Sí, encontré a una asquerosa rata, y ahora tengo aquí a otra- sonrió, notando en seguida que su presa se había puesto nerviosa-, no se mueva o lo hará más difícil. Suelte el arma.

-¿Quién eres?- exigió el otro, sin obedecer. Bunny encontró cierto placer en sus acciones actuales, así que decidió darle gusto.

-Soy un Pooka- contestó simplemente, y luego hizo amago de jalar del gatillo. El otro sujeto tiró el rifle al suelo y levantó las manos. Hubo un momento de silencio donde Bunny pensó que podía perfectamente acabar con esta existencia miserable, solo era cuestión de jalar el gatillo y sería como si nunca hubiera existido. Complacido, así se lo comunicó, y sonrió aún más ampliamente cuando lo vio comenzando a temblar.

-No te atreverías. Los Pookas tienen prohibido matar humanos.

Bunny presionó todavía más el cañón del rifle contra su nuca. Oh, sí, esta sensación tan extraña de poder era algo que hace mucho no disfrutaba. Los humanos eran seres tan patéticos. Eran muy valientes cuando tenían armas y cuando estaban en grupos grandes, pero una batalla uno a uno para ellos era suicidio. Aún en igualdad de condiciones, encontraban formas de darle la vuelta a sus desventajas. Eran escurridizos y malvados, y aunque acabar con uno no era tan satisfactorio, verlos nerviosos, estremeciéndose, rogando, llorando…era una forma de destrucción que él había aprendido a saborear.

-Baje del caballo- ordenó Bunny, y al tiempo que el otro cazador lo hacía, él bajó también al suelo-, la cara al piso.

Aquél obedeció. Bunny se inclinó, apoyó una rodilla contra su espalda y se aseguró de que todo su cuerpo estuviera contra el suelo. Ahora, apoyó el cañón del rifle contra su cabeza.

-Déjeme ver si entendí- sonrió de manera sádica-, los humanos tienen leyes que permiten esclavizar, golpear y si es necesario, matar a un Pooka si ellos consideran que es lo justo, ¿pero yo como Pooka no puedo matar a un gusano como tú, luego de amenazar la vida de este bosque? Bien. Puede que tengas razón-, el sujeto se estremeció. La voz de Bunny ahora era amenazadora y ronca-, pero eso a mí en realidad no me importa. Valdría la pena cualquier castigo que me quieran dar. De cualquier modo, no sería la primera vez que mato a un humano.

-¡Bunny!

Bunnymund esperaba escuchar un grito de miedo proveniente de aquél sujeto. En cambio, lo que escuchó fue la voz aterrada de Jack.

No pudo voltear a verlo. Seguramente, había escuchado todo esto.

Maldita sea.

-No te muevas- le dijo al cazador, con rabia, presionando aún más su rodilla contra la espalda haciéndolo perder completamente el aire. Luego se puso de pie lentamente, levantando el arma-, Jack, recoge el rifle que está en el suelo, por favor.

Jack se acercó a pasos temblorosos, sin mirarlo, y obedeció.

-Hay que vaciar las alforjas de ambos caballos. Tú, bastardo, quítate esa ropa o la quemo mientras aún la traes puesta.

El sujeto comenzó a hacer lo que se le había ordenado. Bunny le pidió a Jack que lo vigilara mientras iba a buscar al otro, que seguía en calidad de bulto entre los arbustos. Cuando volvió, lo subió al caballo y lo amarró bien para que no cayera. El otro estaba ya en paños menores. De esta forma, cuando menos se tardarían en volver. La humillación que sufrirían al llegar a sus casas era para él más que satisfactoria.

Bunny volvió a apuntarle.

-Llévate tus caballos y a tu amigo lo más lejos que puedas. Si vuelves a venir por aquí, ya sabes lo que te espera.

Aterrado, el sujeto subió como pudo a su caballo, tomó las riendas del otro y se fue por el camino a todo galope, sin mirar atrás.

.

.

.

Caminaron de regreso a donde estaban sus cosas, y cual si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo antes, Bunny y Jack comenzaron a recoger todo para volver a casa. Hubo bastante silencio hasta que Jack pudo hablar.

-¿Es verdad lo que le dijiste a aquél sujeto?

Bunny suspiró, comprendiendo en seguida que esta era una plática que no podía evitar, y que, de hecho, no quería evitar.

-Es verdad.

Jack volteó a verlo, y había algo en su mirada que le hacía sentir a Bunny que el muchacho quería escuchar todo, sin importar cómo fuera.

-No creo que lo hayas hecho sin ninguna razón.

-Ellos mataron a mi prometida. Trajeron a mi tribu la enfermedad por la cual ella murió. No los iba a perdonar nunca.

Jack no contestó nada.

Subieron en Trueno, juntos como lo habían hecho por la mañana, y esta vez Jack permitió que Bunny lo rodeara con los brazos y tomara las riendas para ir a casa.

Esta vez, también hubo silencio, pero fue incómodo y tenso. Jack en ningún momento se recargó contra él, como hubiera esperado que lo hiciera, y en general sentía que él no le tenía confianza.

Ahora, después de que Jack se enterara de lo que había ocurrido, a Bunny le daba la impresión de que, después de todo, Jack tenía tanto derecho de tenerle desconfianza como la que Bunny había sentido todo este tiempo hacia él. Es más, si Jack creía que lo mejor era dejar esto y alejarse…quizás sería lo mejor para todos, no solamente para él.

Comenzaba a oscurecer cuando casi llegaban de regreso a la mansión. El cielo comenzaba a pintarse de azules y púrpuras oscuros, y las primeras estrellas brillaban por encima de ellos.

Bunny quería con todas sus ganas hacer que Jack volviera a verlo como antes, pero ahora dudaba de que eso fuera a ocurrir.

Y pasaron un buen rato más en silencio hasta que…

-De verdad la amabas.

-… ¿Jack?

-De verdad amabas a esa mujer. No digo que estuviera bien lo que hiciste, pero creo que se entiende. Solo un poco.

Jack estaba inquieto, Bunny podía sentirlo.

-Yo lo lamenté por mucho tiempo, Jack, y sigo pagando mi escarmiento. Nunca he dejado de arrepentirme.

-Comprendo, Y estoy de acuerdo.

Anduvieron un poco más, y al tenerlo tan cerca, Bunny pudo ver con claridad el momento en que Jack hizo un movimiento brusco, como un temblor súbito, y le dio la sensación de que algo estaba muy mal en ese momento.

Detuvo a Trueno, y se concentró en Jack.

-¿Estás bien? Jackie…¿qué tienes?

Jack volteó un poco hacia él y Bunny pudo ver una pequeña e indeseable lágrima bajando por su rostro.

-Nada, es solo que…me siento muy culpable por estar pensando en…que quisiera que me amaras como la amaste a ella.

La voz de Jack temblaba, y Bunny se había quedado pasmado ante esta declaración, que era lo último que hubiera esperado.

-Jack…

-Lo sé, sé que es tonto, pero fue lo primero que pensé cuando me lo contaste-, dio una respiración rápida, como un pequeño sollozo-, y ahora me siento mal…

-No, Jack, no te sientas mal, es… no es nada malo…

-Jamás quisiera que mataras a alguien por mí.

-Lo sé. Pero puedo probarte que te quiero de alguna forma diferente.

Lo abrazó ligeramente, tratando de permitir que respirara bien, y finalmente le dio un beso en la mejilla. Jack le devolvió el beso como pudo, y después de relajarse un poco más, siguieron con su camino.

Bunny continuó pensando en lo que había ocurrido.

De manera que, Jack estaba silencioso por venir pensando en eso, y la paranoia de Bunny le había hecho creer que en realidad era que no quería estar más a su lado. Todo esto, solo le hacía querer un poco más a Jack. Lo hacía verlo más inocente, tan puro que el solo pensamiento de desear que Bunny lo amara lo suficiente para matar a alguien por él lo había hecho sentir culpable hasta los huesos.

Este pensamiento hacia que Bunny sintiera ternura y tristeza a la vez. Jack de verdad deseaba con todas sus ganas ser amado.

.

.

.

Finalmente llegaron a casa. Dejaron a Trueno en la caballeriza, donde uno de los mozos lo recibió y comenzó a quitarle las alforjas.

En lugar de entrar a la casa, Bunny tomó la mano de Jack.

-Acompáñame al jardín- le dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa, y Jack asintió y lo siguió. Ya no se veía afectado, pero lucía algo apagado y esto era algo que Bunny no deseaba ver. Él quería que su joven amo fuera un adorable elfo lleno de vida, como lo había sido hasta ahora, que iluminara sus días con su viveza y sus risas.

Llegaron a la pequeña entrada del jardín y luego de cerrar la reja tras él, Bunny tomó a Jack de los hombros y trató de sonreírle.

-Espérame aquí. Intentaré no tardar mucho.

Intrigado, Jack asintió, y Bunny se internó entre las plantas. La noche había terminado de caer y era cálida, con una brisa ligera que mecía suavemente el cabello de Jack.

…

Quizás pasaron diez o quince minutos, y lo cierto es que el joven se desesperó un poco, pero le había prometido a Bunny que esperaría, así que eso iba a hacer.

Fue un gran alivio verlo resurgir de entre las ramas de los arbustos que había allí, pero más aún, fue grande el asombro que sintió Jack al ver el enorme y hermoso ramo de flores que llevaba entre sus manos.

Eran varias rosas rojas, todas ellas con sus pétalos abiertos. El color, casi tan rojo y oscuro como la sangre, era intenso y pasional, pero lo que más le gustó a Jack fue observar el extraño contraste que hacían con unos cuantos azulejos que las complementaban, cuyo azul, casi púrpura, le recordaba el anochecer de este día que salvo algunos detalles podía haber sido perfecto.

-Lamento no haberlo pensado antes, pero es que ayer estaba tan nervioso-, suspiró Bunny, presentándole el ramo-, sabía que algo faltaba, y no lo recordé hasta hace un rato. Espero que te guste.

-Me…me encanta.

Si combinas el significado de ambas flores, te encuentras con un amor fuerte, poderoso y pasional, que no puede ser confesado por una gran timidez, o quizás por miedo.

Lo cierto es que cuando Jack recibió en sus manos aquél ramo, a Bunny le vino a la mente aquél primer ramo que había hecho a encargo de él mismo, que no era para Jack pero que de todas formas le hubiera gustado entregar solamente para él y no para una tercera involucrada.

Pero esto era perfecto. Jack recibió el ramo y mientras ambos lo sujetaban, sus manos entraron en contacto y no se separaron para nada mientras Bunny se inclinaba y tomaba suavemente los labios de Jack entre los suyos.

Al demonio el miedo, la paranoia y sus creencias sobre los humanos.

Con Jack, estas cosas no eran válidas. Porque Jack era demasiado perfecto para ser considerado como un humano cualquiera, y Bunny lo amaba. Sí, demonios, cómo lo amaba.

-Bunny-, Jack levantó la vista y lo miró un momento. Soltó el ramo, que Bunny sujetó, confundido, y más confundido aun cuando, con un sonrojo exagerado apoderándose de su blanca faz, Jack se puso de rodillas sin dejar de mirarlo-, llevo mucho tiempo queriendo pedirte esto, y si aceptas…me harías la persona más feliz del mundo…

-¿…Jack?

-Bunny, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

 _Continuará…_

 _Y…sí. Como si el pobre de Bunny no estuviera lo suficientemente confundido, Jack le suelta la bomba. Por cierto, el hecho de que Jack dijera esto en el capítulo donde le dedico a Nelson un saludo por su boda solo es una feliz coincidencia XD me tomó desprevenida porque hace tiempo que lo había planeado y de repente PUM, simplemente se sincronizó :3 fue el destino._

 _En fin, volviendo al fic en sí, creo que Jack se merece que Bunny sea desconfiado con él luego de cómo les fue en Before it´s too late (Dianita-chan, tienes razón, es mi venganza ñ.ñ)_

 _. Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir por hoy._

 _Los reviews han sido contestados por inbox, Facebook y por aquí:_

 _Sora Heartless: Como siempre, muchas gracias. Como ves, la ocasión anterior actualicé antes, y ahora después TT-TT todo debido a lo de mi computadora. Pero ya ni vale la pena quejarse u.u Respecto a lo que platicábamos en ocasiones anteriores, me siento mucho más tranquila ya que no hubo réplicas de lo ocurrido :/ pero me molesta mucho ver que hay adolescentes que se toman ese tipo de incidentes a la ligera y creen que es bueno jugar con la vida de las personas (lo digo por que supe de un par de jóvenes detenidos porque habían dicho, según ellos en broma, que iban a balacear sus escuelas). Y pues…muchas gracias por todas las cosas bonitas que me dices *se sonroja* me alegra tanto saber que mi esfuerzo rinde frutos y que te guste tanto la historia. Creo que lo más importante es conseguir que quienes leen se identifiquen o comprendan los sentimientos, y en eso siempre me he basado para escribir. Por lo que me dices, creo que lo estoy logrando n.n y eso me hace sentir muy contenta. En cuanto a tus preguntas: los libros, me los prestó una amiga, y planeo comprarlos también para mí, se encuentran por amazon, lo único es que creo que solo los tienen en inglés :/ pero supongo que es mejor que nada. El cuento en que se basa este fic es bastante popular, nada complicado n.n de verdad que cualquier predicción "tonta" podría acertar, en serio. Si alguna vez sientes confianza para escribir algo, cuenta conmigo para leerlo, no creo que salga algo malo y a final de cuentas es cuestión de practicar :) comenzar es lo más complicado, y de ahí en adelante, esforzarse y tratar de mejorar (Mode inspirational speech: on). No te presiono para que lo hagas, pero si te animas alguna vez, adelante, nada podrá detenerte n.n! Besos y abrazos, muchos!_

 _Nelson: Ya lo he dicho antes, pero repito como siempre, muchas gracias por seguirme. Ya te escribí mucho arriba, así que aquí solo pondré algo sobre la predicción que pusiste en tu último review: ._. me impresionó tu precisión. Jejejeje, besos y abrazos!_

…

 _Si el destino no quiere ponerme más pruebas de paciencia y resistencia, espero no tardar tanto en continuar esta historia (recen lo que se sepan al dios(es) en el que crean por mi triste alma)._

 _Saludos!_

 _Aoshika October_


	9. Acercamiento

_¡Buenas noches! Traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic. Iba a publicarlo ayer pero no me dio tiempo, y no quería terminarlo al trancazo. Así que decidí terminar y subirlo hoy. Por el momento, no hay comentarios ni tragedias en mi vida cotidiana y mi computadora ha estado muy bien estos días :D espero que se mantenga así._

 _Antes de comenzar, dos canciones:_

 _ **Purify**_ _, de_ _ **Placebo**_ _\- muy juguetona y sexy, representaría la actitud de Jack al principio del capítulo._

 _ **El Mañana**_ _, de_ _ **Gorillaz**_ _\- melancólica pero esperanzada; Jack, en la segunda mitad del capítulo (atención a la letra: Maybe in time, you'll want to be mine_ ).

 _Disclaimer: como todos saben, ni la película ni el libro ni los personajes de los Guardianes son míos, yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir este fanfic._

 _Sin advertencias por ahora._

 _Los invito a leer._

 **Stay with you**

 **Capítulo 9: Acercamiento**

-…

Sobra decir que cuando Aster escuchó aquellas palabras saliendo de los labios de Jack, su cerebro se detuvo por completo y se quedó en blanco por unos segundos que fueron largos y extraños, para ambos. Realmente, era una experiencia que él no esperaba vivir- por lo menos, no como la persona a quien era dirigido el mensaje. Sentía que estaba jugando un papel que definitivamente no era para él, y realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Primero, porque cuando accedió a tener esta cita, y cuando hizo este ramo para Jack, nunca se esperó que estos fueran los resultados. Bien, probablemente esto no era resultado de la cita ni del ramo, pero igual lo tomaba por sorpresa. Segundo, porque aunque hubiera estado preparado para que durante esta cita pudieran llegar a algo más, ciertamente no esperaba que llegaran tan lejos. Esperaba los besos, los abrazos, acurrucarse un poco, conversar de cosas de las que usualmente no hablaban pero…esto era demasiado.

Probablemente Jack se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, porque en seguida comenzó a notarlo incómodo, o si era posible, asustado. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que no quería verlo hincado, ni con miedo, ni a la expectativa de una respuesta que no sabía si podía darle. En su opinión, este no era el momento, ni el lugar.

-Jack…- comenzó a decir, inclinándose hacia él-, no…no creo que esto sea adecuado ahora.

-Pero…-Jack quiso protestar, pero pronto Bunny estaba sujetándolo de los brazos, haciendo todo lo posible porque el ramo quedara bien acomodado entre ellos para que no cayera, y lo hizo levantarse con cuidado. Jack sentía la delicadeza de sus acciones, pero al mismo tiempo, lo miraba con confusión, y quizás, con un poco de tristeza. Bunny se apresuró a explicar.

-Snowflake, apenas hemos comenzado con esto y en realidad…lo que tenemos en este momento aún es algo muy frágil.

-Pero yo no lo siento así-, susurró Jack, con un poco de desesperación en su voz que Bunny apenas y pudo soportar. En cambio, le abrazó lentamente, intentando que las flores no quedaran demasiado apretadas entre sus cuerpos, y acarició la espalda de Jack como si intentara reconfortarlo. Jack se entregó al abrazo sin decir nada más y Bunny decidió que tenía que encontrar la forma de que esto no se sintiera tan mal.

-Podemos seguir intentando. Dame tiempo, es todo lo que necesitamos. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Jackie?

Jack asintió, y después de separarse de él, levantó el rostro, donde una pequeña sonrisa, un tanto lacrimosa, comenzó a formarse.

-Está bien. Pero no será por mucho tiempo-, le dijo, en tono de advertencia-, porque cuando menos te lo esperes, estarás tan enamorado de mí que no podrás volver a negarte.

Bunny solo atinó a levantar las cejas. La declaración de Jack había sido atrevida y llena de confianza por sí misma, pero el hecho de que fuera tan fácil para él recobrar todo el ánimo fue sorprendente. El joven tomó el ramo con firmeza y sonrió mientras lo observaba.

-Iré a buscar un vaso para ponerlas en agua-, sonrió, y luego volteó hacia Bunny-, y tú, ve a darte un baño, ya casi es hora de la cena.

Bunny sonrió, rodando un poco los ojos, y asintió mientras Jack reía y entraba a la mansión con sus flores entre los brazos. En cuanto el joven desapareció de escena, Bunny soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones en un suspiro difícil, y luego se sentó en los escalones, mirando al cielo con la sensación de que definitivamente se estaba metiendo en algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

-Jamás de volverá a dejar ir, ¿lo sabes?

La voz que escuchó ahora era la de Toothiana. La mujer salió de la misma reja que daba hacia las caballerizas, y Bunny la observó un poco sorprendido.

-Escuchaste todo.

Esto fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, pero de cualquier forma, ella respondió con un asentimiento de su cabeza antes de aproximarse a él y sentarse a su lado. Bunny pudo sentir con claridad que la mujer ya no estaba enojada con él, y sin embargo, esta situación seguía siendo incómoda.

-Siempre siento que sabes muchas más cosas de las que dejas ver, Tooth. Igual que tu esposo.

Toothiana sonrió suavemente, y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, un poco jugando, un poco como para llamar su atención. Cuando Bunny volteó a verla, se dio cuenta de que quizás lo que ella deseaba era que él pudiera percibir la veracidad y la sinceridad de sus palabras al observar la inmovilidad y la franqueza de su expresión.

-Lo único que todos queremos aquí es que Jack sea feliz, Bunny. Y si es feliz casándose contigo, que así sea. No eres la peor opción-, agregó con una pequeña sonrisa, y luego prosiguió-. Quizás nunca estemos completamente seguros hasta que veamos los resultados de esto.

\- ¿Puedes darme una pista?

Con esta última pregunta, Toothiana se puso de pie y observó a Bunny unos momentos.

-Supongo que puedo decirte que Jack no tiene mucho tiempo qué desperdiciar. Recuerda que él vive una situación especial, por llamarla de alguna forma. Tenlo en mente.

Toothiana no esperó respuesta alguna de parte de Bunny, en lugar de eso, se apresuró a entrar de nuevo a la casa. Igual, Bunny no se quiso tomar la molestia de detenerla. Ya tenía bastante en lo cual pensar.

.

.

.

Salió del baño y fue a su habitación. Se puso algo de ropa cómoda, pues planeaba ir a cenar y luego regresar rápidamente a dormir. Se acomodó el cabello lo mejor que pudo frente al espejo, y luego de decidir que lucía adecuado, caminó hacia la cocina.

Como en la ocasión anterior, Jack le insistió para que se sentara a su lado, y él así lo hizo.

Durante la cena, ambos recibieron varias preguntas acerca de cómo había ido su cita. Aunque al principio no estaba seguro de qué responder, Bunny optó por hacer lo mismo que hacía Jack; dar información sin demasiados detalles, lo suficiente para satisfacer la curiosidad de los otros, pero no demasiado, pues no quería exponer mucho su recién iniciada – y un poco extraña aún- relación.

El joven parecía tener esto controlado, así que él se limitó a complementar información cuando creía que era necesario. Por supuesto que no mencionaron a los cazadores ni hablaron de haberse besado; simplemente les contaron sobre la convivencia, la plática y las caminatas por el bosque.

A Bunny le sorprendía en muchos sentidos la manera en que estas personas se estaban tomando la situación. Era como si para ellos, esto fuera un hecho; que un día, un extraño llegara a casa, Jack se enamorara de él y simplemente las cosas pasaran. Bunny era un hombre, era un Pooka, y para ellos parecía no tener ninguna importancia.

Quizás esto era lo que hacía que a Jack todo le pareciera fácil. ¿Tener una relación con un Pooka, siendo él un humano? Fácil. ¿Casarse, aunque las leyes no lo permitieran? Fácil. ¿Llegar a la cena y contarle a la familia cómo les había ido en su cita? Muy, muy fácil. Bunny creía incluso que esto era demasiado fácil, y que quizás su cerebro había tenido razón antes al decirle que era un error confiar tanto en el muchacho.

.

.

.

Cuando terminó la cena, Bunny comenzó a caminar a su habitación, pero fue detenido de pronto en el pasillo, cuando la pequeña y fría mano de Jack sostuvo su brazo.

Volteó hacia él y Jack sonrió. En ese momento no había nadie más allí, y Bunny se preguntó si esto era a propósito.

-Emhhh… ¿Jack?

-Bunny… quería preguntarte si querías pasar la noche conmigo.

Era de esperarse que al decir Jack esto, se confirmó su premisa de que Bunny se sonrojaba todo el tiempo, y casi por cualquier cosa. Comenzó a reír sonoramente, y al otro no le quedó remedio más que sacudirse la impresión – y por qué no, enojarse un poco.

-Jack, no es momento de que hagas esas bromas- reclamó, un poco molesto, y Jack en seguida recobró la seriedad de su expresión.

-Pero no estaba bromeando- repuso, aún con una pequeña sonrisa-, solo que pensaba que quizás estaría bien que nos acostumbráramos uno al otro un poco más, ya sabes, a estar juntos.

Bunny se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué contestar.

-Yo sé que no te casarás conmigo en seguida, pero yo no pienso dejarte ir-, sonrió-, y si queremos que este asunto avance rápido, mejor irlo empujando nosotros mismos.

-Jack, entiendo perfectamente lo que dices, pero no creo que sea adecuado que tú y yo…

-Oye, no haremos nada indebido, solo dormir. Es todo lo que quiero de ti.

Bunny respiró profundo y contuvo el aire un momento. Jack lo miró, y en su rostro podía observarse una leve sensación de decepción.

-Bien, ve a tu habitación y ponte ropa para dormir. Piénsalo un momento. Si decides no subir a mi cuarto, ya pensaré en algo otro día- finalizó, sonriendo, y acto seguido desapareció por el pasillo para comenzar a subir las escaleras.

Bunny por su parte, se quedó un momento parado en el pasillo hasta que se decidió a entrar a su habitación. Ahí, se cambió el pantalón y la camisa que había usado para la cena por las ropas cómodas que usualmente se ponía al dormir, que eran simplemente un pantalón y una camisa hechos de tela mucho más fresca y de un corte más suelto que la que usaba para el día a día.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y mirando hacia el suelo.

Primero se preguntó si estaba bien quedarse aquí, sin hacer caso de lo que le había dicho a Jack, y decidiendo pronto que daba perfectamente lo mismo. Pasaría lo mismo que todas las noches de las últimas dos o tres semanas: dormiría poco, mal, y toda la noche lo asaltarían pensamientos acerca de si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, si estaría mejor con Jack a su lado, apartando estas ideas.

En algún momento de la madrugada, planearía un escape sin fallas, fantaseando que para la noche del día siguiente estaría en el camino a casa, pero terminaría desechándolo un rato después, optando por quedarse dormido.

Esta rutina estúpida lo estaba cansando cada vez más.

Por otro lado, estaba aceptar la propuesta de Jack e ir a dormir a su cuarto. Quizás no sería algo tan malo, después de todo, él tenía suficiente autocontrol, no tenía por qué pasar nada... Al menos, eso era lo que le gustaba creer.

Dios.

Qué mal estaba todo esto.

.

.

.

Se dijo a sí mismo que no podía ser algo tan malo cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Jack. Se lo repitió todas las veces que pudo antes de levantar su puño y golpear la puerta suavemente, dos, tres veces, para luego bajar lentamente su mano y esperar la respuesta.

-Pase-, se escuchó la voz de Jack desde el interior de la habitación, un poco apagada tras la madera. Bunny abrió y se asomó despacio a la habitación, tratando de no ser demasiado evidente.

-¡Bunny!- sonrió Jack desde su cama. Estaba sentado, leyendo. Dejó de lado su libro mientras Bunny se acercaba. En la mesa a lado de su cama, estaba ya puesto un gran florero con el ramo que le había dado un rato antes.

-¿Interrumpí algo importante?- preguntó el Pooka con algo de incomodidad, rascándose la nuca. Jack negó con la cabeza vivamente, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Claro que no. ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije? ¿Te quedarás aquí conmigo?

Bunny se quedó de pie donde estaba cuando vio que Jack bajaba de la cama y se apresuraba a su lado. Luego, aún un poco dudoso, terminó por asentir.

-Sí, Jackie...me quedaré contigo hoy.

El rostro de Jack se iluminó por completo. Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó con él hacia la cama. Bunny hizo una pequeña sonrisa, y cuando finalmente estuvo allí, se sentó en la orilla, se quitó los zapatos y esperó a que Jack se acostara antes de meterse entre las sábanas. No pasó un segundo antes de que el joven prácticamente se lanzara hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Hey, Jackie, espera- pidió, un poco perturbado-, tenemos que hacer esto poco a poco, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero si nos abrazamos todo el tiempo- repuso Jack, confundido, mientras Bunny lo obligaba a desenredar los brazos de su cintura-, no entiendo cuál es la diferencia.

-La diferencia es que este lugar es algo más…íntimo, ¿comprendes? Es mejor esperar a acostumbrarnos un poco más…

Jack soltó un suspiro de exasperación y luego se recostó de su lado de la cama.

-Haces todo muy complicado, ¿sabes?- preguntó, un poco frustrado. Bunny sonrió, le acarició el cabello un momento y retiró su mano rápidamente.

-Verás que es lo mejor, pequeño. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

…

Jack miró el reloj de la pared. La una de la mañana. Se preguntaba qué pudo haberlo despertado cuando aún le faltaban tantas valiosas horas de sueño, pero cuando volteó a su lado y recordó que Bunny estaba allí, acostado junto a él, se alegró de haber despertado y tener esta oportunidad única de verlo así.

A diferencia de cómo lucía en el día a día, alerta, a la defensiva, ahora Bunny lucía relajado; sus párpados cerrados, su boca en una línea tranquila, su habitual tensión muscular totalmente ausente. Jack sonrió cuando tuvo oportunidad de ver más de cerca y con tranquilidad su cabello suave y sus largas orejas, dobladas cuidadosamente hacia atrás. Extendió una mano y tocó una de ellas, sonriendo al apreciar el suave pelaje que tenía, pero retiró su mano rápidamente al ver la reacción casi inmediata que obtuvo de ella. Mas esta reacción no fue suficiente para que Bunny despertara, así que Jack siguió observándolo con tranquilidad.

Bunny yacía boca arriba, a unos veinte centímetros de él. La sábana cubría justo por encima de su cintura, y la camisa de su pijama tenía abiertos los dos primeros botones.

Jack tuvo una pequeña idea al notar esto. Cuidando que Bunny no se despertara, acercó cuidadosamente su mano.

Centímetro a centímetro se acercaba, y Jack no dejaba de vigilar el rostro de Bunny. Esto fue hasta que llegó a su camisa, donde reposó la mano suavemente, con la intención de que Bunny se acostumbrara a su peso y no percibiera lo siguiente.

Al no reaccionar el pooka, Jack continuó con su acercamiento, y deslizando sus dedos hasta el tercer botón, lo deshizo suavemente.

Volvió a mirar el rostro de Bunny. Aún sin reacción alguna. Se mordió el labio inferior, y abrió cuidadosamente la camisa. Deshizo otro botón. Bunny se movió un poco pero no despertó. Su respiración seguía siendo tranquila y acompasada.

Jack deshizo el siguiente botón de su camisa y luego otro más. Luego abrió la prenda con cuidado, y finalmente se decidió a deslizar su mano sobre la parte del pecho de Bunny que quedaba a su disposición.

La piel de Bunny era suave y cálida, y debajo de ella se sentían los músculos fuertes y duros. Jack sonrió, haciéndosele agua la boca, se reacomodó de manera que le fue mucho más sencillo acercarse, y acercó sus labios para besar el pecho de su "prometido", lo cual hizo con todo el deleite del mundo, percibiendo la suave piel bajo sus labios, la calidez invadiendo su propio cuerpo, su sabor extraño inundando sus sentidos. Subió poco a poco, dejando llover besos sobre aquella piel. De pronto Bunny se removía debajo de él pero Jack estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta de esto. Su cuello expuesto era una tentación grande para él en ese instante y no lo dejó ir. Mordió suavemente sobre su clavícula, luego uno de sus tendones y casi se volvió loco cuando pudo encontrar su pulso usando solamente sus labios.

-¡Jack!

Jack retrocedió como si lo hubieran golpeado cuando sintió las manos de Bunny en su cintura, alejándolo de él a gran velocidad. El pooka lo observaba con gran sorpresa, habiéndose incorporado de golpe al sentir los continuos besos, el frío y la suave humedad de aquellos labios.

Había sido por muy poco. Si Jack hubiera seguido haciendo eso…

-¿Qué hacías?- preguntó, aunque realmente la respuesta era más que obvia.

-Yo…lo siento Bunny, yo solo quería…

-Jack, ¿Por qué necesitas seguir acelerando las cosas? Pensé que ya lo habías entendido.

-Es que yo quiero avanzar un poco más, Bunny-, repuso el joven, evidentemente avergonzado-, ¿por qué no me dejas acercarme? ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Bunny no contestó. En lugar de eso, respiró profundamente, haciendo lo posible por calmar la reacción que había tenido su cuerpo con esta situación, y comenzó a abotonarse la camisa una vez más. Jack lo observaba en silencio.

-Quizás será mejor que lo intentemos otro día- suspiró después de un momento, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y volvió a calzarse los zapatos. Luego de esto, salió de la habitación.

Jack observó en su dirección hasta que cerró la puerta tras él. Luego, se dejó caer contra la almohada, molesto consigo mismo. Si tan solo se hubiera podido aguantar un poco, si no se siguiera comportando como un adolescente caliente -estaba a punto de cumplir veintiún años, realmente no estaba tan lejos de la adolescencia, pero también había llegado a una edad donde ya debería haber dejado los impulsos cuasi infantiles atrás-, si hubiera podido gobernarse un poco más…

Pero demonios, ¿cómo se suponía que lo hiciera cuando Bunny le parecía tan apetitoso en todos los sentidos?

Aunque viéndolo de otra forma… demonios.

¿Qué pensaría de él ahora? Qué vergüenza, por todos los cielos, qué vergüenza. Antes, Bunny le había explicado que temía que Jack solo quisiera tener algo físico con él. ¿Creería Bunny que Jack realmente era capaz de algo así? ¿De usarlo como si se tratara de un juguete?

Ahora sabiendo que su cara estaba roja como un jitomate, Jack se incorporó de la cama y se encaminó al pequeño baño que estaba conectado con su habitación. Se aproximó al lavamanos y se echó agua en la cara, frotando vivamente con sus manos antes de salir de ahí de nuevo.

Le echó un vistazo a su cama y finalmente decidió que no quería permanecer allí.

.

.

.

Eran casi las cuatro de la mañana. Eso supuso Bunny a juzgar por la posición de la luna cambiando en el cielo y por la influencia de su confiable reloj corporal.

Esta había sido una de esas noches en las que uno da vueltas y vueltas en la cama, tratando de convencerse de dormir, sin tener realmente deseos y sin una sola pista de cómo lograrlo.

En gran parte, por supuesto, se debía a la escena que se había desarrollado entre él y Jack un par de horas antes. Se había sentido por demás inquieto, y no tanto por Jack, sino por su propia reacción. Esperaba que Jack no se hubiera dado cuenta pero…le gustó mucho lo que había intentado hacer con él, y por poco no consigue controlarse a sí mismo lo suficiente. Si no, en este momento quizás estarían lamentando algo terrible.

No creía que Jack estuviera listo, y para ser sincero, él mismo no creía estar listo para dar un paso hacia algo más íntimo con Jack. Pero para ser aún más sincero todavía…

Ardía en deseos por tocarlo, besarlo, y acariciarlo hasta que el muchacho perdiera consciencia de sí mismo y se entregara completamente a él. No podría explicarlo de otra forma. A veces se encontraba a sí mismo preguntándose cómo se escucharía esa voz sofocada por su propio peso encima del cuerpo de Jack. Se preguntaba cómo se vería esa piel perfecta perlada de sudor, cómo se sentiría ese pequeño y frío cuerpo completamente desnudo contra el de él.

Se asustaba y se deleitaba al mismo tiempo con estos pensamientos.

Se asustaba por pensar en el instinto posesivo que se apoderaba de él a la mínima provocación. El deleite venía acompañado de una terrible culpa.

Luego se preguntaba qué era lo que le generaba tal culpabilidad, y no era capaz de definir si era la juventud de Jack o el hecho de que fuera un humano y no un Pooka.

A decir verdad, cada vez mandaba un poco más al demonio todas estas inseguridades y se decía a sí mismo que intentara disfrutar de la compañía de Jack y de la relación que podía llegar a tener con él.

Porque lo amaba. De alguna manera extraña que aún no se permitía a sí mismo descubrir, lo amaba, y mucho.

No fue un descubrimiento que Bunny tuviera de un momento a otro. Era algo con lo que poco a poco se había ido habituando; la idea de amar a Jack. Y no era una perspectiva mala. De hecho, en este punto extraño en el que había caído su vida, era la única idea en su cabeza que realmente tenía sentido.

Decidiendo que no ganaba nada quedándose allí así, pensó que quizás lo mejor era volver con Jack y disculparse por su reacción. Sí, eso haría.

.

.

.

Bunny cerró la puerta del cuarto de Jack, desconcertado al no haberlo encontrado allí. Y si es posible, se sintió todavía más culpable por lo ocurrido, pero se tranquilizó a sí mismo poco a poco. A Jack no le iba a pasar nada si decidía vagar por la casa de madrugada.

Sin embargo Bunny estaba convencido de que su pequeño estaba lo suficientemente loco como para salir a la caballeriza, tomar un caballo y tomar el rumbo del bosque si le daba la gana, así que ahora el miedo volvió como una ola que primero retrocede y para luego regresar e impactar con fuerza. Y eso no le gustó en lo absoluto.

Se volvió a tranquilizar y deicidio que antes de saltar a cualquier conclusión investigaría un poco.

Y fue entonces que notó una pequeña luz por debajo de la puerta de la biblioteca, a unos metros de él.

Claro, la biblioteca. ¿Dónde más iba a estar?

Encaminó sus pasos hacia allá, y realmente ya no se sentía preocupado ni incómodo: todo lo que quería era ver a Jack y estar con él, no pedía ni necesitaba más en ese instante.

Y ahí lo encontró, sentado en su pequeño nido, con un libro entre sus manos, apoyado en su regazo, pero la mirada perdida en algún punto del enorme y bello vitral que había ante él. Bunny se acercó lentamente, y supuso que Jack lo había escuchado cuando movió un poco la cabeza en su dirección, pero el joven no hizo ningún intento por hablarle o por hacer notar que había percibido su presencia.

-¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí, Snowflake?- preguntó con la voz más suave que pudo hacer, y sonrió cuando Jack cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.

-No podía dormir- repuso el joven con un pequeño suspiro, y Bunny percibió entonces que el ambiente comenzaba a tornarse un poco fresco. De modo que , quitándose los zapatos una vez más, bajó hasta el pequeño nido y se instaló junto a Jack. Éste volteó a verlo con un poco de sorpresa, sobre todo cuando Bunny le quitó el libro de las manos y lo tomó en sus brazos.

-¿Bunny?

-Vamos, Jack. Yo también necesito dormir-, le ofreció a modo de explicación. Recorrió el lugar con los ojos antes de tomar la frazada que al parecer Jack había llevado para pasar la noche allí, y la acomodó alrededor de ambos, sin soltar ningún momento a Jack.

-Pero tu dijiste que no podíamos dormir así-, le dijo el joven entonces, con un dejo de reproche en la voz. Bunny se encogió de hombros, abrazándolo un poco más fuerte.

-Bueno, no estamos en tu cama. Es un poco distinto, Jackie. Ahora, a dormir.

Confundido, pero permitiéndose sentir cuando menos un poco feliz, Jack se abrazó de él, acariciando su rostro contra su pecho y más que dispuesto a dormir lo que quedaba de la noche entre sus brazos.

-Buenas noches, pequeño.

-Buenas noches, Bun.

.

.

.

Cuando Bunny despertó, ya era de día, y el sol comenzaba a asomarse a través del vitral, gentilmente, pero lo suficiente para que pequeños cuadros de colores se pintaran sobre el nido. Bunny abrió los ojos y apenas tardó un poco en registrar en su mente lo que ocurría a su alrededor; por unos segundos olvidó donde estaba, pero pronto recordó que se encontraba en la biblioteca, y que había accedido a pasar el resto de la noche con Jack. En cuanto a su pequeño, ahora estaba dormido con la cabeza apoyada contra su hombro derecho, abrazado de él. Sus pestañas parecían tan largas, y eran lo suficientemente oscuras para resaltar en su rostro como de nieve. Bunny observó sus labios rosas, relajados al sueño, y sonrió, decidido a observarlo por todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Quizás Jack sintió que lo observaba, porque casi al tiempo que Bunny se disponía a contemplarlo, abrió lentamente los ojos, agitando los párpados primero, y luego perezosamente manteniéndolos abiertos lo suficiente para observar a Bunny.

-Buenos días- susurró con la voz aún plagada de sueño-, ¿dormiste bien?

Bunny sonrió.

-Considerando que esto ni siquiera es una cama de verdad, sí, dormí muy bien Snowflake-, Jack sonrió-, ¿qué me dices de ti?

Jack lo observó por unos momentos, y de pronto un precioso tono rojizo tiñó sus mejillas. A diferencia de Bunny cuando se sonrojaba, el joven no hizo intento alguno de apartar la mirada.

-Yo…dormí muy bien. Siempre soñé con despertar así, a lado de alguien-, al decir esto último, levantó el rostro lo suficiente para besar la barbilla de Bunny. Pero Bunny tenía otras ideas, ya que inclinó el rostro tomándolo por sorpresa, y atrapó sus labios antes de que éstos llegaran a otro lugar. Comenzó a besarlo despacio, suavemente, con mucha tranquilidad, pero sin dejar de lado la intensidad que Jack tanto disfrutaba, con la que le arrancaba suspiro tras suspiro.

Quizás estando en completo uso de sus facultades, Bunny no se habría puesto en riesgo de esta forma; poco a poco tomando posesión del cuerpo de Jack debajo del suyo, aprisionándolo contra el acolchonado sin dejar de besarlo. No, Bunny era demasiado consciente y demasiado prudente para hacer algo así, sin embargo, Jack lucía precioso bajo la luz de la mañana, y él mismo se sentía aun nadando en sueños como para darse cuenta de que su camisa estaba cada vez más floja, de que Jack cada vez respiraba con mayor pesadez, que sus piernas estaban cada vez más enredadas y que todo pensamiento lógico se estaba yendo por completo de su cabeza…

Bunny escuchó algo y sus sentidos volvieron de golpe; Jack se quejaba, aunque él no sabía exactamente porqué. Se separó de él un momento, para observar lo que pasaba, pero Jack negó rápidamente con la cabeza, lo sujetó rápidamente de la nuca con ambas manos y lo acercó a su rostro, haciendo que sus labios chocaran casi con violencia. Bunny no lo pensó demasiado. Dejó que lo besara, y se hundió en el beso con facilidad. En cambio, Jack le abrazó la cintura con las piernas y se hundió prácticamente debajo de él. Bunny lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras sus labios danzaban, habiendo perdido todo cuidado y toda delicadeza.

Pero para Jack, esto era perfecto. Amaba este poder sobrehumano encima de él, amaba el peso del cuerpo de Bunny sobre su pecho, amaba su composición dura, amaba su piel caliente y sus besos asfixiantes.

Finalmente, tuvo que luchar por respirar bien otra vez. Bunny se separó de él al notar la desesperación con la que ahora parecía intentar jalar aire por la nariz sin conseguir hacerlo muy bien, y mientras estaba mirándolo desde arriba, esbozó una sonrisa al notar que a pesar de la falta de aire, Jack sonreía también. Se inclinó para besar suavemente su cuello, pero decidió que no tenía por qué llevar las cosas más allá, cuando menos, no hoy. Jack disfrutó los besos mientras duraron, pero, aunque se quejó un poco cuando Bunny lo dejó, lo observó con una sonrisa mientras ambos trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones otra vez.

-Deberíamos ir a desayunar-, sugirió el joven cuando al fin pudo hablar de nuevo, levantando una mano para acunar con ella su rostro. Bunny asintió con la cabeza, y se incorporó para luego ayudarlo a él a levantarse y salir de la biblioteca.

.

.

.

Bunny terminó de ponerse sus botas de trabajo y salió al jardín justo en el momento en que lo iba atravesando Pitch, encaminándose al estudio donde daba clases a Jack.

Durante las últimas semanas, Bunny había hecho todo lo posible por evitarlo. Luego de lo del juicio, había aprovechado la primera oportunidad que había tenido para agradecerle- muy poco convencido, pero en vista de su honor-, por haber atestiguado a su favor, pero el sujeto se había apresurado a quitarle la intención pues la única razón por la que lo había hecho era porque North y Jack se lo habían pedido, en nombre de la relación laboral que tenía con ellos.

En otras circunstancias, le aclaró, jamás hubiera hecho algo así, y esperaría la más mínima oportunidad para acabar con él mientras tanto.

Bunny no tomó esto como una amenaza abierta. La verdad era que Pitch no le generaba el más mínimo cuidado, y, a decir verdad, hasta le causaba un poco de vergüenza ajena su actitud pomposa. Lo encontraba molesto, y tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza todo el tiempo como para además tener que soportar sus comentarios estúpidos cuando le daba la gana aparecerse.

Además, comenzaba a hacer verdaderos avances en su diseño para el jardín, y no quería distractores. Sin embargo, supo que esta vez no lo iba a poder evitar, ya que, en lugar de continuar de largo hacia el interior de la mansión, como normalmente hacía, Pitch se encaminó hacia él haciendo más que evidente que tenía algo qué decirle.

Bunny no planeaba prestarle atención. Estaba observando los primeros brotes de los arbustos que había elegido para plantar en su laberinto, que no tenían espinas y dejaban salir unas lindas flores pequeñas y rojas, como salpicadas entre las hojas de la planta. A su parecer estaban creciendo bien, quizás en unas pocas semanas podría comenzar a plantarlos en su lugar. La tierra ya estaba limpia, solo la estaba abonando correctamente para cuando llegara el momento de usarla.

-Bunnymund, necesito hablar con usted-, pronunció el hombre con su acostumbrada languidez cuando finalmente llegó a pararse cerca de donde estaba Bunny. Sin si quiera un "buenos días" o algo así. Esto no sorprendió a Bunny, ni para bien, ni para mal.

-Dígame, estoy algo ocupado así que sea rápido por favor.

-Espero haber sido claro la última vez que le hablé acerca de esto, pero parece que no fui escuchado con atención por usted. Eso, o es usted aún más bestia de lo que yo había calculado antes. Así que ¿quisiera por favor desactivar un momento su cerebro animal y escucharme con la parte de su cerebro que tiene algo de humano—

-¡Si sigue en esa dirección le cortaré la lengua!- replicó Bunny poniéndose de pie, encolerizado, aunque sabía que su reacción solamente ayudaba a confirmar lo que este sujeto estaba diciendo. Ciertamente, odiaba no poder evitar que sus reacciones fueran tan viscerales, pero en este instante no era posible para él contenerse, pues este tipo lo provocaba al extremo.

Pitch lo observó con aburrimiento, como si se esperara esta reacción de parte de él. Bunny hizo lo posible por calmarse, y finalmente, el molesto sujeto prosiguió.

-Lo que quiero decirle es que he vuelto a notar un cambio en el señor Overland, para mal. Quiero advertirle que estoy totalmente en contra de que un ser humano tenga una relación con un Pooka, pero eso ya debe saberlo bien así que no seguiré diciéndolo. Solo permítame agregar que desde ahora, cada vez que tenga oportunidad, no les quitaré un ojo de encima, y mientras esté en mis manos, el señor Overland se enterará de cada barbaridad que los de tu raza le han hecho a este mundo. Espero que considere mi advertencia, y se mantenga alejado.

Bunny sonrió.

-No me importan sus amenazas, espero que le quede claro.

Pitch no contestó nada, y Bunny solo se quedó observándolo hasta que este volvió a entrar a la mansión. Tuvieron que pasar un par de minutos antes de que pudiera calmar su furia y volver a -intentar- concentrarse en su trabajo.

.

.

.

Por la tarde, cuando terminó de cepillar a Trueno- se había echado a sí mismo parte de la responsabilidad de cuidar a los caballos uno o dos días a la semana-, lo devolvió a su cuadrilla y se quedó sentado en la caballeriza, mirando como el cielo poco a poco daba paso a los colores del atardecer. Tomó un libro que había llevado consigo y comenzó a hojearlo, sin recordar exactamente dónde había dejado de leer la última vez.

Pasó quizás una hora más, en la que no logró concentrarse en las letras.

Las amenazas de Pitch, aunque por sí mismas no le despertaban ninguna inquietud, habían conseguido avivar en él un miedo que, por supuesto había tenido antes: que Jack tuviera la impresión de que los de su raza eran salvajes y malvados. Bunny mismo era prueba de lo diferentes que eran sus ideas morales en comparación con las de los humanos; la muerte, la vida, el amor; la guerra… ellos no tenían las mismas leyes, no creían en un dios que no fuera la naturaleza, no creían que alguien tuviera el derecho de hacerles vivir sus vidas de tal o cual manera. Ellos vivían exclusivamente bajo la premisa de no hacer daño a otras personas. Solo hacían daño cuando el dolor provocado a ellos era peor. Solo hacían daño cuando ya no soportaban más. Solo peleaban cuando no eran respetados. Solo mataban humanos cuando los humanos mataban a alguien de entre su gente.

Él había matado a un grupo de humanos nómadas cuando éstos le habían arrebatado la posibilidad de ser feliz. Mataría a Pitch si alguna vez hiciera algo para separarlo de Jack.

Al tener este pensamiento, Bunny se asustó. Se asustó de lo mucho que sentía ahora por él. Se asustó de lo lejos que estaba dispuesto a llegar por él.

De cualquier forma… lo amaba. Quizás ya era hora que comenzara a darse cuenta de ello. Quizás ya era hora de que empezara a aceptarlo.

-Te extrañé durante la comida-, Bunny se exaltó un poco al escuchar esta voz detrás de él. Jack estaba parado en la puerta que daba al jardín, observándolo. Luego comenzó a acercarse en silencio, para finalmente sentarse a lado de él-, ¿Pasó algo?

-No tenía hambre- repuso el pooka, tratando de no parecer muy afectado. Estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que toda su fisionomía se había visto endurecida por aquellos pensamientos. Y quizás se tensó aún más cuando sintió a Jack recargarse junto a él, rodeándolo un poco con los brazos antes de que Bunny también se decidiera a extender los brazos hacia él y estrecharlo con gentileza.

-Siempre pensé que tenías buen apetito- Bunny percibió un dejo de buen humor cuando Jack dijo esto, pero su instinto le decía que el joven estaba preocupado por algún motivo.

Se inclinó hacia él y hundió un poco su nariz entre el cabello fresco del joven. Éste suspiró antes de abrazarlo con un poco más de fuerza.

-Hoy despedí a Pitch.

Al escuchar estas palabras, Bunny se separó bruscamente de Jack, sujetándolo de los hombros y mirando su rostro con atención, como para averiguar si realmente había escuchado estas palabras. Jack lo observó con lo que Bunny solo hubiera podido describir como una tierna confusión.

-Despediste…a Pitch.

Lo tuvo que repetir para confirmar que era lo que Jack había dicho, y para poderlo creer él mismo. Jack inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia un lado, sus hermosos ojos abiertos, enormes, y acaso esta imagen de inocencia logró hacer que Bunny se sintiera derretir un poco.

-Sí, es decir, ya no iba a estar aguantando las cosas que me dice-, replicó, su expresión cambiando a una que parecía de melancolía, decepción-, antes me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que odia a los pookas, vaya, creo que siempre lo he sabido, pero cada vez era más obvio- levantó la mirada hacia él y sonrió-, no iba a consentir que siguiera diciendo esas cosas de la persona que más amo en este mundo.

Bunny respiró profundo, y luego abrazó fuerte a Jack, realmente conmovido. Sabía que Pitch iba a estar molesto y que probablemente no sería la última vez que supiera de él en su vida, pero había algo más de lo que estaba convencido; esta acción por parte de Jack lo hacía sentirse feliz. Sentir que Jack realmente lo amaba, aunque fuera una situación extraña, engañosa…sí, se sentía bien. Sentirse feliz por esto…sentirse seguro al amarlo. Al permitirle entrar a su corazón así.

…

Jack llevaba un rato descansando en el regazo de Bunny cuando éste se removió un poco. Inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado cuando él comenzó a probar con delicadeza la piel de su cuello. Casi era hora de la cena, pero en realidad, mientras pudiera estar allí con él, sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar contra el suyo, mientras pudiera sentir su respiración cerca de su oído y sus labios recorriendo su cuello…todo lo demás podría esperar.

Jack se separó lo suficiente para poder descansar su frente contra la de Bunny. Acarició su rostro, y suspiró.

-Te amo-, susurró, antes de deslizar suavemente sus labios sobre los de Bunny y separase de nuevo-, no espero que me contestes ahora. Pero espero que algún día me ames igual.

Bunny sonrió ligeramente.

-Quizás ese día sea hoy-, dijo, y una expresión de increíble alegría se apropió del rostro de Jack, pero casi en seguida cambió a una de mayor serenidad.

-Solo cuando tú quieras. Cuando no sea tan difícil para ti.

-No es difícil.

-Entonces dilo.

Bunny abrió los labios, pero no salió nada de ellos. Al darse cuenta de que no era capaz de admitir en voz alta lo mucho que amaba a Jack, se confundió. Y de alguna forma, le dolió.

Pero probablemente, lo que más le dolió fue lo que su indecisión y sus miedos pudieran provocar en Jack. Pero, para su sorpresa, el joven simplemente le sonrió y volvió a besarlo un momento antes de volver a hablar.

-No hay problema. Solo tendré que esforzarme un poco más. Cuando al fin puedas amarme será el día más feliz de mi vida.

Bunny se volvió a sonrojar.

-Si esa es tu forma de hacer que me convenza de decírtelo…lo lograrás muy pronto.

Jack comenzó a reír, y se abrazó de él.

De pronto, pareció un poco pensativo.

-¿Cómo crees que esté el clima mañana?- preguntó, sin separarse demasiado de su pecho ni de su rostro, pero lo suficiente para poder mirar al cielo.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- inquirió Bunny, antes de mirar al cielo el mismo-, ve, cuando el cielo nocturno tiene un ligero tinte rojizo o morado, quiere decir que muy probablemente el día siguiente esté frío, o por lo menos nublado.

-Oh-, Jack asintió, observando que, en efecto, el cielo parecía rojizo-, ¿crees que llueva?

Bunny se concentró un poco en lo que podía percibir de la atmósfera.

-Quizás a mediodía, o por la tarde. Jack, contéstame, ¿por qué quieres saber?

-¿Cómo sabes que va a estar así el clima mañana? Es decir…el color del cielo y esas cosas- preguntó el joven, sin contestar. Bunny suspiró.

-La gente que vive en el campo abierto por mucho tiempo entiende estas cosas. Jack…

-Mañana te lo diré, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a cenar.

Y con una sonrisa, el joven tomó de la mano a Bunny y lo hizo acompañarle al interior de la mansión.

.

.

.

Efectivamente, a mediodía del día siguiente se soltó una pequeña llovizna en un día que ya había comenzado algo frío. Bunny decidió que dejaría por la paz lo que tenía qué hacer y buscaría en qué ayudar en el interior de la casa, pero al llegar a la cocina apenas a preguntar, Jack entró como un rayo y se sirvió una taza de café a toda velocidad mientras hablaba con él.

-Ve a cambiarte, me acompañarás al pueblo hoy.

-Pero está lloviendo-, repuso, un poco confundido. North leía el diario sentado en la mesa, junto a Sandy, y ambos voltearon a verlo.

-No desobedezcas a Jack, Bunny- sonrió North mientras volvía su vista al periódico. Sanderson también tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro cuando volvía a tomar el café, así que Bunny supuso que ellos sabían algo que él no. En fin, Jack no le dio tiempo de protestar más; mientras bebía su café, lo urgió para ir a su habitación, así que Bunny hizo lo posible por no tardarse.

…

Subieron al carruaje que iba a manejar uno de los mozos. Bunny podía ver que Jack estaba nervioso, pero independientemente de eso, dentro del carruaje iban un par de bolsas que él no sabía qué contenían. Supuso que aquello era parte de la razón por la que iban al pueblo, pero decidió que en lugar de preguntar, guardaría silencio y esperaría.

-El clima es adecuado- repuso Jack, de pronto, y sin que él preguntara-, porque así menos gente sale a la calle. No corremos peligro al estar juntos.

Bunny asintió, comprendiendo ahora el porqué de todo esto, pero sin entender con claridad qué iban a hacer. Jack volteó a verlo, y como si le hubiera leído la mente, agregó:

-Considera esto como otra cita.

…

Finalmente, llegaron a un lugar que Bunny jamás pensó que visitaría: estaban en una casa construida a un lado de la iglesia. La pequeña construcción contrastaba en su composición con la ostentosa imagen de la imponente catedral, pero Bunny no tardó en darse cuenta de que se trataba de un anexo de ésta.

Se acercaron a la entrada lo suficiente para no mojarse mucho con la lluvia al bajar del carruaje, y Jack le instruyó a Bunny para que le ayudara con una de las grandes bolsas, pero al ver que el joven tenía problemas para cargar la otra, decidió llevar ambas. El joven, en silencio, le agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza. Ambos bajaron del carruaje y se acercaron a la puerta. Jack se alisó un poco la chaqueta que traía puesta y respiró profundo antes de tocar tres veces con su puño cerrado. Bunny estaba tras él.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Bunny percibió una pequeña luz provenir del interior antes de que la voz de Jack cortara en dos el pacífico silencio.

-Hola-, dijo el joven con una voz cantarina, pero bastante queda, antes de que un coro de pequeñas voces respondiera con risas y grititos de emoción. Risas de niños. Jack también rio y se internó en la casita, Bunny detrás de él.

Bunny tuvo que sonreír cuando vio lo que ocurría. Unos diez o doce niños rodeaban a Jack, abrazándose a su pequeña cintura, a sus piernas y a sus brazos, sonriendo emocionados, preguntándole y contándole cosas de manera desorganizada mientras Jack no dejaba de reír.

Una mujer de mediana edad y apariencia humilde se aproximó a él, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-Les agradecemos su visita-, indicó con su voz delicada, acostumbrada probablemente a nunca alzarla de más. Bunny supuso que las bolsas eran para entregarlas a ella, y que la mujer muy probablemente era una monja.

-¿Dónde dejo esto?- preguntó un poco inseguro, y la mujer inclinó otra vez la cabeza y se dio la vuelta en lo que él adivinó era un gesto para que la acompañara. Así lo hizo.

Entraron a una pequeña habitación, que al verla se hizo consciente de que era una pequeña cocina.

-Por favor ayúdeme-, pidió la mujer con su misma voz delicada de antes-, mis compañeras fueron a la misa de tarde.

Bunny asintió. Ayudó a abrir las bolsas, para encontrar en el interior de la primera varios paquetes de comida conservada, desde vegetales hasta carne, granos, frutas, incluso algunas pequeñas bolsas de condimentos. Con esto, ayudó a llenar las alacenas casi vacías. La otra bolsa también contenía algunos alimentos, pero principalmente contenía algo de ropa nueva y cuatro o cinco juguetes de madera, coloridos, pero principalmente, resistentes.

Cuando terminaron con las alacenas de la pobre cocina, la mujer lo guio a otra parte, una especie de ropero montado en la pared, donde guardaron con cuidado todo lo demás. La mujer no habló más que para pedirle ayuda y darle las gracias. Lo forma melancólica de moverse, expresarse y hablar, lo hizo sentir intranquilo, pero aún más, el hecho de que este lugar era… tenía una apariencia miserable, por decir lo menos.

Las paredes agrietadas, la oscuridad, la humedad, la austeridad en general que había en todo el lugar.

Bunny entendía perfectamente el concepto religioso de vivir con modestia, pero no le parecían condiciones para que vivieran unos niños. Ahora entendía que esto era una especie de orfanato, y que las encargadas eran un grupo de religiosas, pero aun así… él creía firmemente que los niños merecían más.

Cuando volvió al cuarto principal, a donde habían entrado primero, se encontró a Jack sentado en el suelo, los niños sentados alrededor de él. Una niña se había sentado en su regazo y lo miraba como si estuviera enamorada. Bunny sonrió. Al verlo Jack, le hizo una seña para que se acercara, y Bunny lo hizo, no muy seguro de que fuera lo correcto para nadie. Sin embargo, al llegar, Bunny fue bien recibido por los niños, que se acercaron a él del mismo modo en que se acercaban a Jack, y pronto llegaron las preguntas acerca de sus orejas, de su cabello, preguntaron si era fuerte, si era veloz, y Bunny respondió a sus preguntas de la mejor forma que pudo. Jack sonreía mientras lo observaba, aunque era evidente que el que llamaba más la atención de los niños era él. Se notaba que lo amaban.

…

Quizás pasaron dos horas en este lugar. Bunny se terminó alejando, dejando que los niños jugaran y conversaran con Jack.

Hubo una imagen que desde este momento, jamás se le borraría a Bunny de la memoria: Jack sin poder dejar de reír, tirado en el suelo con todos los niños apilados encima y alrededor de él. Pronto se dio cuenta de que quizás nunca había visto a Jack tan pura y sinceramente feliz.

Y esto lo conmovió de una manera que no era capaz de describir. Simplemente se quedó mirándolo, esperando que alguna vez pudiera ver tal felicidad en él provocada por algo que hubiera dicho o hecho.

Bunny sintió cada vez más deseos de decirle que lo amaba, que lo que sentía por él era lo más poderoso que hubiera sentido alguna vez. Pero decidió que guardaría esto para un momento especial. Para cuando no hubiera dudas ni distracciones en su cabeza. No quería que fuera por el impulso de un momento, ni por obligación.

Le sorprendía un poco la facilidad con la que Jack le había dicho aquellas palabras… palabras que todo el mundo quería escuchar alguna vez en su vida, palabras que se pensaban, que se construían despacio y con cuidado, palabras que solían decirse en voz baja, tartamudeando, palabras asfixiadas. Esas palabras habían salido de sus pequeños labios con rapidez, fuerza, alegría y convicción. Jack no había dudado un segundo y Bunny no terminaba de comprender.

Sin embargo, calmaba sus dudas igual que antes: suponiendo que Jack ya había pensado en esto antes, y que quizás había terminado por aceptar esto con naturalidad. Sus sentimientos parecían ser sinceros. Jack era una criatura de sentimientos y emociones. Jack confiaba en su instinto, en sus sentidos, en su corazón.

Al pensar en esto, Bunny sonrió sin darse cuenta. Se parecían mucho en esto. Quizás Jack era aún más perfecto para él de lo que él mismo hubiera pensado antes. Quizás era el destino que encontrara a este bello ser humano solo para él. Quizás era cosa del destino que estos dos seres que basaban sus vidas en sentir, se encontraran; uno para expresarlo todo, para no tener miedo, y el otro para tener prudencia y cuidar de ambos mientras su amor existiera.

Bunny no dejó de pensar en esto hasta que Jack se puso de pie y comenzó a despedirse de los niños. La visita se había sentido breve, pero era evidente que Jack la había disfrutado de principio a fin. Sus ojos brillaban con una luz que Bunny jamás había visto, y su piel lucía sonrosada y brillante, como si la felicidad se hubiera esparcido por sus venas y hubiera terminado por penetrar y supurar por cada poro de su piel.

El muchacho terminó por recibir un último abrazo de los pequeños, se despidió con gran educación de la religiosa, y finalmente ambos salieron de allí.

…

Cuando llegaron al carruaje, que los esperaba afuera, Jack le pidió al joven mozo que los llevara a comer algo. La lluvia había aumentado un poco mientras estaban en el interior de aquella casa, y el cielo había comenzado a oscurecerse un poco más.

En el interior del pequeño vehículo, Jack se puso con cuidado su suéter. A Bunny le sorprendió que el joven fuera capaz de sentir frío, considerando que su piel estaba fría todo el tiempo, pero lo dejó pasar. En cambio, le sorprendió ver el brusco cambio que había tenido en su estado de ánimo en comparación con unos segundos antes. No quiso preguntar hasta que no hubiera pasado un tiempo prudente, pues quizás estaba leyendo mal la situación. Sin embargo, pasaron los minutos hasta llegar al pequeño restaurante en los cuales la expresión apagada de Jack no cambió.

Cuando se sentaron a la mesa para comenzar a comer, Bunny trató de seguir guardando silencio, pero finalmente decidió que quizás sería mejor que preguntara.

-Jack…

-¿Mmm?- el joven levantó la mirada hacia él, y Bunny esperó un momento antes de hablar, sin dejar de observarlo.

-¿Todo bien?

Jack trató de sonreír, evidentemente le estaba costando demasiado trabajo.

-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?- preguntó el joven, desviando la mirada, de manera que para Bunny fue todavía más evidente que algo no andaba bien.

La comida transcurrió con rapidez y en silencio. Al subir de nuevo al carruaje, se había vuelto punto menos que insoportable. Jack suspiraba, miraba hacia cualquier parte que no fuera hacia Bunny, sus ojos parecían a punto de caer, o de inundarse.

Bunny suspiró y se limitó a ver por la ventana mientras hacían el camino de regreso. La lluvia había bajado a ser una delicada llovizna que no conseguía entrar en lo más mínimo por la ventanilla del carruaje, así que Bunny sacó un poco sus dedos para permitir que se humedecieran un poco. Siempre en silencio. Siempre esperando.

…

De pronto, y quizás se hubiera quedado dormido de no ser por esto, Jack se recargó contra él y lo abrazó un poco. Bunny volteó a verlo. Esperaba observarlo mirando hacia él, con sus hermosos ojos mirándolo con atención, con ese hermoso brillo en su mirada, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero en cambio, se topó con que solo podía ver su cabello, pues Jack tenía la cabeza agachada.

-De acuerdo, lo intentaré de nuevo, ¿está todo bien? - preguntó eventualmente, y sin embargo, se dijo a sí mismo que no abrazaría a Jack hasta que éste le dijera lo que pasaba.

Era curioso tener que recurrir a estas cosas con un joven adulto, pero a veces Jack era un pequeño muy problemático, tanto en su forma de pensar como en su forma de comportarse. Así que se mantuvo inconmovible hasta que él no hablara (aunque en realidad le costara bastante).

-No pasa nada- repuso Jack después de un momento-, siempre me siento así después de visitarlos.

-Habías ido a ese lugar antes, ¿verdad? Esos niños parecen conocerte.

Jack asintió.

-Cada vez que puedo les llevo comida, ropa y juguetes, o lo que necesiten. Pero me pone triste ver cómo viven y saber que no puedo hacer mucho más por ayudar.

Bunny se quedó pensativo un instante antes de opinar.

-¿Podrías donar algo de dinero?

Lo sintió moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados, y esperó. Jack se quedó en silencio varios segundos, y él tuvo la sensación de que estaba pensando en algo antes de hablar.

-No me lo permiten. Es la idea de que tienen que vivir de una forma muy sencilla… odio eso. Odio que tengan que conformarse con tan poco. Esos niños apenas y subsisten, y si les llevo dinero lo guardan. Apuesto lo que sea a que lo llevan a la catedral en lugar de gastarlo en los niños.

Bunny no comentó nada, pero decidió que Jack realmente necesitaba ese abrazo, así que lo rodeó cuidadosamente, atrayéndolo hacia su pecho. Jack suspiró.

-No tienen lo necesario por si pasa alguna emergencia, no tienen comida suficiente, cada niño tiene apenas dos cambios de ropa si tienen suerte. Los dejan aprender a leer y escribir, pero fuera de eso no permiten ningún tipo de educación- Jack soltó un suspiro-, la mayoría de ellos terminan trabajando en los campos. Pero ha habido casos en los que…

Bunny sintió a Jack estremecerse, y no esperó a que dijera más, ni se lo pidió. Acarició suavemente su cabello y dejó que lo que fuera a pasar, simplemente pasara. Jack parecía estar muy mal en ese momento, así que decidió no hablar tampoco, hasta que no tuviera algo realmente significativo qué decir. Algo que le ayudara a Jack. Por el momento, todas las cosas que pasaban por su mente solo servirían para avivar el enojo que sentía Jack, y el suyo propio. Porque el joven estaba poniendo en palabras todo lo que había pasado por su mente al estar en aquel lugar.

-Hace unos años…pensaba que cuando tuviera una esposa podría adoptar a uno o dos de esos niños.

Quizás Jack había hablado sin pensar, porque cuando las últimas palabras salieron de sus labios, se separó bruscamente de Bunny y lo observó, sus labios entreabiertos, sus ojos como platos.

Bunny emitió una pequeña sonrisa antes de inclinarse hacia él y besar su frente. Si se quedaba con Bunny, Jack renunciaba a esa oportunidad. Bunny se preguntó en ese momento a cuántas otras cosas Jack tendría que renunciar por él. Se preguntaba si, estando en su lugar, haría lo mismo.

En realidad, no lo sabía, y le aterrorizaba pensarlo.

-Bunny…no creas que yo…que yo renunciaría a ti por eso… yo…

-Ya, ya. Tranquilo Jackie-, Bunny sujetó su cara, y con sus pulgares acarició suavemente sus mejillas, ahora sonrojadas, quizás por el miedo que sentía, quizás por que la situación en sí era lo suficientemente penosa para él-, no te preocupes. Ya veremos qué se puede hacer. Porque…estaremos juntos, ¿no es cierto?

Jack asintió suavemente, pero mientras se recargaba de nuevo contra Bunny, no volvió a sonreír.

Mientras regresaban a casa, Bunny no lo soltó en ningún momento.

.

.

.

Bunny estaba un poco confundido con el comportamiento de Jack últimamente. El joven salía por las tardes acompañado por alguno de los mozos o las doncellas, a veces eran Tooth, Sandy o North quienes iban con él, pero nunca le quiso decir a dónde ni para qué. Había una cierta aura de misterio que había en él cuando volvía a casa, ya casi a la hora de la cena, cansado.

Decidió que, como con varias otras cosas que ocurrían en la vida del joven, no lo cuestionaría, y esperaría hasta que él tuviera la convicción de compartir con él lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo. Mientras tanto, qué más le quedaba sino amar a este pequeño

Por las noches, Bunny siguió durmiendo en la habitación de Jack.

Al principio, había una pequeña pila de almohadas entre ellos. A los tres días, ninguno de los dos se interesó en ponerla. A los cinco días, Bunny se decidió a abrazar a Jack mientras dormía, y pasados dos o tres días más, dejó de alarmarse al sentirlo besando su rostro, su cuello o sus labios por la madrugada. Al principio se hacía el dormido. Luego, correspondía a sus atenciones.

Jack solía decir que lo amaba, sobre todo si pensaba que Bunny seguía dormido. Bunny no le contestaba aún, pero se aseguraba de que Jack sintiera que, de alguna manera, él le correspondía. Y lo seguiría haciendo, hasta las últimas consecuencias.

.

.

.

Bunny estaba de lo más confundido, pero Jack no le permitía hablar. Iban montados en Niebla, avanzando por el bosque a todo galope. Era de noche, y cada pregunta que Bunny pudiera hacer se la llevaba el viento, o era desechada por Jack.

-Sabrás todo cuando lleguemos-, le seguía diciendo el joven, como le había dicho antes de salir de la mansión, como le había dicho mientras ambos trepaban en el caballo y él comenzaba a dirigirlo por el camino. Bunny supuso que solo le quedaba confiar en él, así que se sujetó de su cintura y decidió que daría la menor cantidad de problemas posible para que el viaje fuera tranquilo.

Quizás fue una media hora en que el vigoroso caballo solo se detuvo una vez para descansar un poco y continuar la marcha. Pasaron cerca del río. Bunny lo pudo saber gracias al sonido del agua, que aún a la velocidad del caballo, podía percibir a través de sus enormes orejas. Haciendo un poco de memoria, supo que se encontraban en el lugar donde habían estado aquella vez, durante el campamento, aunque no sabía qué era lo que Jack quería hacer allí. Finalmente, el muchacho hizo que el caballo poco a poco detuviera su galopar para convertirse en una suave marcha, y siguieron avanzando, hasta llegar a unos arbustos. Una vez allí, Jack bajó del caballo de un salto, seguido por Bunny.

-Jack…

-Aún no-, dijo, mientras tomaba una pequeña maleta que llevaba con él. Del interior, sacó una lámpara que encendió a toda velocidad. Le extendió otra a Bunny, y dejó la maleta en el suelo- tienes que esperarme aquí unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo? No tardaré.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó ahora Bunny, ya un poco alterado, pero lo único que hizo Jack fue pararse de puntitas y besarlo suavemente en los labios, antes de separarse con una gran sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, lo verás pronto- insistió-, no tardaré. No debes espiar, ¿de acuerdo?

Bunny no estaba convencido. Al notarlo, la sonrisa de Jack se extendió.

-Si me tardo más de diez minutos puedes ir a buscarme-concluyó, y se adentró entre los arbustos mientras Bunny se quedaba allí esperándolo.

El lugar, con el paso de los segundos, se le hizo familiar. En general daba una sensación particular que él recordaba haber sentido antes. Este pensamiento lo confundió un poco, pero pronto solo tuvo que sumar uno más uno. Se encontraban cerca del lugar donde habían ido de campamento. Habían pasado cerca de los árboles frutales. Y Jack se movía por este lugar como si lo conociera a la perfección. Solo se le ocurrió un lugar donde podrían encontrarse.

-Hey, Bun- Jack asomó la cabeza a través de un arbusto y le llamó-, ya está. Ven.

Bunny tomó la rienda de Niebla, y con la otra mano sujetó la pequeña mano blanca de Jack, que lo llamaba con una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro. Solo al verlo de cerca se pudo dar cuenta de que había un cierto tinte rojizo en sus mejillas.

Cuando atravesaron el espeso arbusto, Bunny se sintió enceguecer, y supo que sus sospechas previas estaban en lo cierto.

Jack lo había traído a aquél quiosco que su padre le había construido en su niñez. La maleza había sido arrancada, el polvo y toda la suciedad acumulada por años también habían sido removidos por completo. Mientras caminaba entre las pequeñas piedras que antes habían sido bancas o mesitas, Bunny pudo apreciar los pequeños detalles grabados, y al subir al quiosco, adivinó que Jack se había adelantado antes para encender las lámparas, que juntas, encendidas, le daban una nueva vida, completamente diferente a este lugar que antes hubiera pasado por tenebroso incluso. Una luna con forma de sonrisa brillaba en el cielo cuando Jack sujetó firmemente la mano de Bunny, urgiéndolo a subir al quiosco junto con él.

Bunny pisó cada escalón con cuidado, un poco impresionado por todo lo que sus ojos veían. Cuando terminó de subir, por un momento, se preguntó si esto era acaso un sueño.

Además de las lámparas ya encendidas, había guirnaldas de pequeñas flores en los postes que sostenían el techo del quiosco. Eran flores hermosas, pero Bunny pudo adivinar que las habían sacado del bosque pues él se hubiera dado cuenta si las hubieran tomado del jardín. Pero ni pensar en este detalle lo distrajo lo suficiente para ignorar o disminuir el impacto de lo que venía a continuación.

En el centro del quiosco, todos los viejos muebles removidos ya, había un espacio limpio con dos cojines, uno frente al otro. A un lado de estos había una pequeña mesa con una especie de altar. Al verlo un poco más de cerca, Bunny se dio cuenta de que era una representación fiel de un altar ceremonial de la tribu Pooka. Había flores, piedras pintadas de colores, grabados hechos en piel y en arcilla, además de velas, comida y botellas de vino. Bunny volteó a ver a Jack.

-Jack… ¿tú…?

-North y yo pasamos semanas investigando sobre esto- repuso el joven con una media sonrisa-, sé que no nos podemos casar bajo las leyes humanas, lo consideré por algún tiempo, y simplemente no hay manera. Pero… bajo las leyes de los Pookas, podemos estar juntos para siempre. Lo único que se necesita es estar frente a un altar y pronunciar nuestros votos.

Bunny se acercó un poco más. El azul y el verde dominaban la sencilla decoración. Todo esto era lo que Jack había hecho estos días. Y lo había hecho todo a la perfección. Jack de verdad quería casarse… o de verdad, de verdad, estaba buscando la manera más elaborada y cruel de burlarse por completo de él. Bunny ya no sabía a qué parte de su cerebro creerle o no.

Pero al voltear a verlo, listo para expresar todos sus pensamientos para evitar que esto llegara mucho más lejos de lo que ya había llegado, la expresión asustada y esperanzada que su pequeño tenía en el rostro lo desarmó por completo. Jack lucía tan frágil que Bunny sintió que, si decía cualquier cosa negativa, si dejaba ver cualquier atisbo de duda, solo lo estaría destrozando. Jack se mordió los labios y avanzó un poco hacia él. Sus ojos lucían vidriosos, con lágrimas cargadas de miedo y tensión acumulándose en ellos.

-Bunny…yo… quería pedirte de nuevo que te cases conmigo. Aquí, y en este momento. No quiero que pase otro día más sin que- dudó, poniéndose rojo de vergüenza, de miedo, de todo. Bajó la mirada un poco, aterrorizado por lo que estaba diciendo-… no quiero que pase otro día más sin que yo sea tuyo y tú seas mío.

Jack parpadeó y las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Su voz se había ahogado en las últimas palabras y parecía que en cualquier instante se iba a derrumbar. Antes de que cualquier otra cosa pasara, Bunny lo abrazó contra él, con mucha fuerza, y lo besó con todo el amor y la pasión que podía mientras sus manos se deshacían de esas lágrimas.

Porque…al demonio, todo. Si Jack solo quería burlarse de él, él se permitiría por lo menos disfrutar esto. Porque si Jack estaba mintiéndole, Bunny tenía que permitirse, por lo menos por un momento, sentirse feliz. Se permitiría a sí mismo unos momentos, aunque fuera, de creer que todo esto era verdad y no un sueño ni una trampa cruel.

Y lo creyó, de todo corazón lo creyó, y en ese momento, Bunny amó a Jack más de lo que lo había hecho en todo este tiempo.

Apenas había podido detener el beso para poder respirar. Sentía a Jack agitado contra su cuerpo, entre sus brazos, y se sintió orgulloso de lo mucho que podía provocar en él.

Se sintió orgulloso de poderlo llamar suyo.

Finalmente, se separó un momento de él, apenas lo suficiente para poder hablar.

-Sí, Jack, mi pequeño- murmuró contra sus labios-, acepto. Una y mil veces. Me casaré contigo.

 _Continuará…_

 _Muajajajaja… ya quería llegar a este punto de la historia. Voy a llorar._

 _No me pongan demasiada atención, solo soy una fangirl fangirleando en mi fantasía._

 _En fin…_

 _Los reviews como siempre, se contestan por PM, inbox, y por aquí…_

 _ **Nelson**_ _: creo en este momento ya debes estar en tu luna de miel. Solo quería felicitarte un montón por lo bien que has estado últimamente, con tu boda y tu nueva vida. No puedo esperar para tener más noticias de ti y tu marido y tu futuro bebé *-* no dudo que ustedes podrán darle todo el cariño que se merece. Muchas gracias como siempre por tus comentarios, que me animan bastante :) por cierto, no puedo creer que tomes tanto en cuenta las fechas en que publiqué mis fics o.o me halaga mucho que me lo recuerdes y que me felicites por ello. Solo me queda desearte que lo pases muy bien estos días y que sean el preludio para una vida llena de felicidad. Muchos besos y abrazos!_

 _ **Aramis**_ _: Muchas gracias por comentar, a pesar de no hacerlo tan seguido, se agradece recibir retroalimentación y saber que tienes a alguien despierto a altas horas leyendo XD qué genial que también seas psicóloga, espero que te vaya muy bien de aquí a tu graduación :D yo por mi parte estoy interesada en psicoterapia y en psicometría. Siempre estoy un poco indecisa entre las ramas cognitivo conductual y el psicoanálisis: me parece que mientras uno es más conciso y práctico, el otro es más profundo. Si hubiera forma de juntar ambas, eso sería lo que me gustaría hacer… qué hay de ti? Me gustaría saber tu opinión. Con respecto a lo demás, tristemente sí he dejado historias inconclusas, pero no en este fandom sino en el de One Piece. Larga historia :/ no me siento orgullosa por ello y de hecho es la razón por la que no me atrevería a dejar fics así, también en este fandom. Espero hacer las cosas bien. En cuanto a tu nickname, supongo yo que se trata del personaje de Aramis de "Los Tres Mosqueteros", de Alejandro Dumas. Te puedo jurar por lo que quieras que no hice trampa, porque ese fue uno de los primeros libros que leí completo, cuando tenía unos 12 años, y es también de mis favoritos (solo que, aquí entre nos, yo prefiero al personaje de Athos ñ.ñ) Espero seguir sabiendo de ti, y una vez más, agradezco muchísimo que me concedieras algo de tu tiempo para leer y comentar. Muchos besos!_

 _ **Sora Heartless**_ _: Como siempre, te agradezco mucho tu comentario. La verdad, no sé qué decirte sobre lo que me has contado de cuando comenzaste a leerme; incluso me cuesta trabajo creer que pueda ser algo tan importante como para que incluso recuerdes la fecha, aunque quizás esto se debe más al periodo de tu vida que estabas atravesando, supongo. No sé qué puedo decir, me siento tan feliz de que de alguna manera he podido ayudar en algo. Comprendo perfectamente lo que dices acerca de los sentimientos y de cómo expresarlos; una de las razones por las que empecé a escribir fics es porque rara vez leo alguno que me satisfaga. Rara vez encuentro alguno que exprese lo que quiero sentir, y al final, escribirlo yo misma terminó siendo la escapatoria más difícil y a la vez la más efectiva. Por eso, me alegro que te hayas animado a escribir, como dices, historias más complejas, porque a veces, dar rienda suelta a esos sentimientos es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Creo firmemente que si escribes lo que pasa como si tú misma lo hubieras vivido, hace más fácil que quien lee lo comprenda y lo disfrute. Y al final, quienes leen y comprenden, quizás, son las personas que de alguna manera podrían estar en sintonía contigo, del otro lado del país o del océano o de dónde sea. Ha habido quien me ha dicho que escribo demasiado o que no se entiende, pero al final, mejor quedarse con quien se esfuerza en comprender, ¿no? Al menos, eso es lo que creo yo. No me molesta en absoluto tu fangirleo, al contrario, disfruto mucho tus reviews. Creo que siento que si hay tanto qué decir es porque ha valido la pena leer y eso me hace sentir muy feliz. Espero que te encuentres muy bien, y que mi historia te siga gustando. He intentado acelerarla un poco, pero en relación con los otros fics que he hecho ha sido bastante lenta. Y creo que me gusta así. Construir un poco más las emociones en esta parejita me ha ayudado bastante para definir el rumbo que quiero tomar en la historia. Espero que te vaya muy bien en la escuela con todos esos trabajos latosos, y que te sigas animando a escribir, porque créeme, vale la pena :) besos y abrazos!_

 _Saludos!_

 _Aoshika_


	10. Matrimonio

_Hola! Hoy, simplemente espero que disfruten este capítulo. Yo me siento particularmente melancólica y simplemente deseo ir a dormir._

 _Hoy vi LOGAN. Sí, mi corazón está hecho trizas._

 _Ni modo._

 _Ahora, al fic:_

 _Advertencia: Lemon. Yeeeei!  
Canción: __**October**_ _, de_ _ **Evanescence**_ _._

 _Disclaimer: Yo solo escribo este fic sin fines de lucro y todo eso._

 **Stay With You**

 **Capítulo 10: Matrimonio**

Bunny suspiró al hacerse consciente de lo que acababa de decir. Pero, aunque al principio una oleada de miedo lo llenó de los pies a la cabeza, no tardó en tranquilizarse. Jack lo observaba con una sonrisa que brillaba de una manera solo comparable a cómo sus ojos lo hacían; dos hermosos zafiros bajo el agua, reflejando los rayos de la luna.

En medio del silencio que siguió a esto, tuvo suficiente tiempo para visualizar lo que seguiría en su vida; esto era algo completamente simbólico, no había testigos y no iba a haber un registro o algo parecido de que esto estaba pasando, pero a un nivel espiritual, era lo único que hacía falta para poder decirse mutuamente que se pertenecían por completo.

Pronto, Jack se sonrojó ligeramente, aún con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien…entonces vamos a hacer esto- murmuró, apenas lo suficientemente alto para que Bunny lo escuchara.

Se aproximaron al altar improvisado, y se hincaron en los cojines, uno frente al otro.

Las velas ya estaban encendidas, así que eso les ahorraba un paso. Jack procedió a abrir la botella de vino y la dejó en la mesa.

-Bueno, según lo que leí, hay que pronunciar nuestros votos y servirnos mutuamente el vino-, indicó, un poco avergonzado, a lo que Bunny asintió.

-Lo sé, Jack, he estado en este tipo de bodas antes- sonrió-, pero usualmente hay invitados y ya sabes, testigos.

Jack se sonrojó aún más, pero Bunny le levantó la barbilla cuidadosamente con una de sus manos, para sonreírle.

-Por mí está bien, pequeño. Este es un momento para los dos, ¿no es así?

Jack asintió mientras su rostro descansaba en la mano de Bunny. Bunny se inclinó para besarlo…pero se detuvo un instante antes de alcanzar sus labios.

-Aún no- sonrió Jack-, hay que hacer esto primero.

Bunny asintió.

…

Pasaron varios segundos allí sentados, uno frente al otro, sosteniendo sus manos con bastante fuerza. Bunny podía sentir a través de ellas cómo Jack temblaba cada vez más. Pero, aun así, el joven no dejaba de sonreír, no dejaba de mirarlo, y no parecía que su entusiasmo disminuyera en lo más mínimo.

Finalmente, Bunny decidió que tenía algo qué decir.

-Jack, quiero que entiendas que lo que haremos será tomar un gran paso. Lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte, amor, y no creo ser capaz de hacer esto con nadie más. Antes de seguir, quiero saber si estás realmente dispuesto a hacer esto. Tú ya me preguntaste si quiero casarme contigo, pero yo también debo preguntar, Jack, ¿realmente deseas casarte conmigo?

Jack asintió vivamente, y Bunny sonrió, algo triste por lo que iba a decirle a continuación, pero completamente convencido de que tenía que hacerlo.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que, si realmente deseas hacer esto, debes tener en cuenta que es un compromiso por siempre. Es lo que significa para mí. Eso significa que compartiré toda mi vida contigo, pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos, todo el que sea posible, pero por otro lado, significa que tendrás que aceptar que no siempre podré estar a tu lado. Mi familia me necesita, y estoy seguro de que te amarán tanto como yo, pero habrá veces en que tendremos que estar separados. Quiero decir que…y realmente lo lamento, pero creo que nunca perteneceremos por completo al mundo del otro.

Jack asintió. A mitad del pequeño discurso que Bunny le daba, Jack había comprendido a dónde quería llegar, pero aunque la idea de no pertenecer cien por ciento al mundo de Bunny, y saber que él tampoco encajaría por completo en el de Jack lo ponía triste, le parecía un precio bajo que pagar a cambio de esto. A cambio de tenerlo, y a cambio de entregarse por completo.

-Yo entiendo eso Bunny, lo entiendo muy bien-, repuso después de un instante-, y no cambiaría nada. Te amo, mucho, y no voy a dar un paso atrás ahora. Y mientras tu estés preparado para lidiar con mis rarezas, yo también lo estoy.

Bunny no pudo evitar que una sonrisa dulce atravesara su rostro al escuchar a Jack diciendo esto. En el fondo, era lo que su corazón querría; que Jack aceptara seguir a pesar de saber -a pesar de hacerse consciente de que Bunny era después de todo un Pooka, y él, Jack, jamás dejaría de ser un humano. Pero estaba bien. No eran los primeros en romper reglas con tal de amarse y tampoco serían los últimos. Podían hacerlo funcionar.

-Muy bien, pequeño. Entonces, podemos seguir con esto.

-Bien…fue mi idea, así que yo comienzo-, propuso Jack, pero pasó un largo momento antes de que se decidiera a liberar una de sus manos de entre las de Bunny y tomara la botella. Entonces, despacio, comenzó a llenar la copa de Bunny. Cuando terminó, dejó la botella de regreso en la mesa.

-Bunny…la verdad, estuve pensando mucho en lo que tendría que decir en este momento. De hecho, lo he estado pensando desde hace semanas- tenía su mirada lejos de Bunny, apuntando en cualquier dirección, sin embargo, sabía que si iba a hacer esto tenía que hacerlo bien, así que volteó a verlo, tratando de evitar que su nerviosismo arruinara lo que tenía que decir-, sé que no empezamos esto de la mejor manera. Entiendo que fueras desconfiado conmigo, no podría culparte nunca por ello, y por lo mismo, agradezco infinitamente que terminaras por aceptarme…y espero haber podido entrar a tu corazón.

Pronto, Jack llevó las manos hacia su nuca y pasó algo por encima de su cabeza; se trataba de una larga cadena dorada, pero de un dorado que parecía algo antiguo. De ella pendía una especie de cajita redonda, que tenía una cara plana donde había una piedra color azul marino incrustada.

-Leí que tenía que regalarte algo, como un símbolo, y realmente no pudo ser más oportuno-, explicó-, mi madre me regaló esto cuando era niño, para cuando me casara. En el interior, se supone que debes guardar algo de la otra persona, para tenerla a tu lado siempre. Y ahí es donde yo quiero estar, Bunny, contigo siempre, aunque no podamos estar juntos todo el tiempo.

Sorprendido, Bunny inclinó la cabeza, dejando que Jack le pusiera el collar alrededor del cuello. Jack sonrió.

-Con esto, te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado y te seré fiel. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos, y más, para hacerte feliz. Jamás dejaré que vuelvan a hacerte daño, y nunca permitiré que nos separen de nuevo. Aprenderé de ti, de tu familia, de tu tribu, y los amaré solo un poco menos que a ti- Bunny sonrió, conmovido y divertido a partes iguales por esto último. Jack se sonrojó-. Sin importar qué sea lo que nos toque vivir, estaré a tu lado y te amaré siempre. Esa es mi promesa.

Bunny se quedó unos segundos en silencio, completamente sorprendido por todo lo que Jack acababa de decir. EL muchacho había sido valiente, y había expresado muchas cosas que él mismo no sabía si alguna vez podría llegar a pronunciar. Pero supuso que esta era la mejor oportunidad para hacerlo, y, además, quería hacer feliz a Jack, tan feliz como Jack lo estaba haciendo a él en este momento. Bunny podría jurar que su amor por este pequeño ángel crecía exponencialmente a cada segundo que pasaba. No estaba seguro de que eso fuera posible o sano para alguien, pero su corazón estaba encendiendo un calor que él jamás pensó que llegaría a sentir. Y era algo maravilloso.

Tomó la botella, y ahora siendo su turno, llenó la copa de Jack. Luego, se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensando un poco.

-Jack-, comenzó, aún sin estar muy convencido de lo que tenía qué decir-, yo…bueno, como podrás ver, no tenía esto tan bien planeado como tú. De todas formas, tienes que saber que si acepté llegar a este momento lo hice con toda seguridad de que estoy haciendo lo correcto, para los dos, aunque al principio no estaba seguro de que tener esta relación contigo fuera lo mejor. Pero aquí estoy. Porque quiero pertenecerte, Jack, y no quiero separarme nunca de ti, puedes estar seguro de ello.

Bunny agradeció haber traído consigo su cinturón de alforjas. De otra manera, no tendría nada que darle a Jack en este momento.

Había pensado antes regalarle esto, pero solo de manera breve, pues no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea. Ahora, estaba completamente convencido de que la única persona que podía tenerlo- la única persona que lo merecía- era Jack.

-Este pequeño anillo, me lo dio mi madre, igual que a ti, pero originalmente era solo para mí- sonrió, luego de haber buscado un poco y encontrar la delicada pieza envuelta en un pequeño paquete de tela y piel curtida-, cuenta la historia que está protegido con una magia especial que ayuda a las personas a volver a casa. Mi madre quería que siempre encontrara mi rumbo sin importar donde estuviera, y que ellos también pudieran encontrarme si algo ocurría. Nunca fue necesario llegar a tal extremo, pero siempre he confiado en su poder.

Se trataba de un anillo plateado, con una piedra color verde. Jack no se habría atrevido a decir qué tipo de piedra era; brillante, oscura, jamás había visto algo así. El anillo en sí era muy peculiar; lucía frágil, delicado y perfecto, y al mismo tiempo, tenía el mismo acabado brusco y natural que parecían tener todas las cosas que hacían los Pookas; lleno de belleza, pero una bastante salvaje.

Bunny tomó la mano de Jack con toda la delicadeza que pudo y deslizó el anillo en su dedo anular. Sonrió ampliamente al ver la perfección con la que encajaba en su pequeña mano.

-Yo era un niño cuando me lo dieron, y dejó de quedarme hace unos años, pero siempre lo he traído conmigo. Ahora te lo doy a ti como símbolo de que, sin importar donde esté, y qué tan lejos o qué tan peligroso sea mi camino, siempre volveré a ti. Siempre encontraré el modo de volver a tu lado si tengo que separarme alguna vez, y jamás lo haré sin que haya una razón muy poderosa de por medio. Siempre me tendrás, y siempre seré tuyo…sin importar qué nos toque vivir, te perteneceré, mente, cuerpo y alma, y te amaré tanto como tú lo mereces, sin decepcionarte ni traicionarte nunca. Esa es mi promesa.

Jack observó un momento el anillo brillando en su dedo, y casi en seguida, una fuerza increíble recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, como jalándolo. Levantó la mirada hacia Bunny, pero éste no parecía haberse percatado de lo que Jack había sentido así que supuso que había sido solo su imaginación.

Jack respiró profundo y acercó su mano a la mesa. En ella había un papel.

-Bueno, ahora se supone que debemos recitar esto. Lo…lo siento si me equivoqué con alguna palabra, el libro era algo viejo y estaba borroso…

-Shh…- Bunny detuvo a Jack antes de que siguiera disculpándose-, no te preocupes, me lo sé de memoria.

Jack miró a Bunny con un gesto interrogante, y de pronto, la mirada de éste se nubló un poco.

-Recuerda que estuve comprometido una vez. Tenía que aprender todo el proceso.

Jack asintió. Pronto, se sintió un poco incómodo, pero supuso que era inevitable que esta situación saliera a flote y que Bunny recordara lo ocurrido. De igual manera, tan pronto como la molestia había aparecido, pareció desaparecer del rostro de Bunny, que finalmente tomó el papel, se intentó reacomodar lo mejor que pudo en su lugar, y miró a Jack.

-Yo, Aster, te acepto a ti Jack, como mi esposo, y prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida. Te entrego mi corazón y mi alma, y decido estar contigo a través de lo que resta de nuestras vidas, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Si es necesario, mataré por ti. Si es necesario, moriré por ti. Y aún si no estoy a tu lado, mi alma siempre estará contigo.

Apenas al escuchar las palabras recitadas por Bunny, Jack tuvo la oportunidad de pensar en lo diferente que era esto a un matrimonio entre humanos. Los Pookas eran una raza guerrera, dispuestos a pelear para sobrevivir, siempre. Daba miedo. Pero le daba más miedo no tener el valor de pronunciar estas palabras él mismo. De que su pasión no fuera suficiente para superar su miedo, como Bunny lo hacía.

-Yo, Jack, te acepto a ti Aster, como mi esposo… y…y prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida-, hizo una pausa, no podía dejar de temblar-. Te entrego mi corazón y mi alma, y decido estar contigo a través de lo que resta de nuestras vidas… en lo bueno y en lo malo. Si es necesario, mataré por ti. Si es necesario, moriré por ti. Y aún si no estoy a tu lado, mi alma siempre estará contigo.

Jack pensó que iba a colapsarse, el pánico acumulándose a toda velocidad en sus venas. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo así antes de que Bunny extendiera suavemente sus brazos hacia él, como invitándolo a acercarse. Jack lo hizo, con lentitud, y de pronto, se encontró sentado sobre las piernas de Bunny, pecho con pecho, frente con frente, y su sonrisa invitante nublando su vista.

-No hay nadie aquí que nos declare formalmente casados, pero con un beso bastará- comentó el Pooka, contento de observar la expresión emocionada y un tanto avergonzada que Jack tenía en el rostro. El joven cerró los ojos lentamente, sujetó su camisa cerrando los puños con fuerza, y entre abrió los labios, esperando que Bunny lo besara.

Bunny no lo hizo esperar mucho. Lo observó un momento, saciándose de su hermosura por unos segundos antes de cerrar el espacio que quedaba entre ellos, y reclamó sus labios en un beso lento y suave. Jack dejó ir la tela de su camisa y se abrazó de su cuello, haciendo todo lo posible por alargar el beso.

Bunny dejaba que Jack llevara el ritmo, como quisiera hacerlo, permitiéndole sentir y explorar todo lo que quisiera. Se separó de él un momento después, mirándolo con una sonrisa. Jack sujetaba su rostro, se permitía a sí mismo perderse en su mirada, y finalmente, rozó su nariz con la de él y ambos rieron, felices.

\- ¿Ahora puedo decir que eres mi esposo? - preguntó Jack luego de unos segundos sin que la sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro, y Bunny le acarició el pelo.

-Al menos espiritualmente, sí. Mi pequeño y adorable esposo-, Bunny volvió a besar a Jack, pero solo por un par de segundos-, jamás pensé que podría llamarte así.

Compartieron más besos suaves y sonrisas antes de beber un poco de vino cada uno. Ahora, de acuerdo con lo que Jack había leído y lo que Bunny sabía, estaban casados. Por lo menos, de una manera simbólica, espiritual.

.

.

.

Había pasado casi una hora durante la cual Jack se había limitado a permanecer recostado contra el pecho de Bunny, sentado en sus piernas, con la cara escondida en su cuello. Bunny le acariciaba la espalda y se mecía de adelante hacia atrás, con su cabeza recargada contra la de él, simplemente disfrutando la cercanía y el momento que vivían juntos.

Jack trataba de aprender de memoria el ritmo del corazón de Bunny. Lo relajaba y lo hacía sentir bien. Su calor lo confortaba y su abrazo se sentía como el lugar más seguro donde podía estar, por siempre.

La luz de las velas danzaba un poco con el viento ligero que se sentía en el lugar.

De pronto, Jack se separó ligeramente de Bunny y le sonrió.

-Hay que cenar. Traje algunas cosas que prepararon para nosotros, solo que quizás ya están un poco frías.

-Podemos hacer una fogata allá abajo- sonrió Bunny-, no hay problema.

Les costó algo de trabajo separarse. Mientras Jack intentaba ponerse de pie, Bunny le daba besos en el cuello, en la barbilla. Jack reía alegremente, pero finalmente consiguió tener la voluntad de ponerse de pie y alejarse de él.

Bunny sonrió.

Ambos bajaron del quiosco y Bunny se llevó otra sorpresa para esa noche: ahí ya estaba todo lo que podían necesitar, tanto para hacer una fogata como para pasar la noche si querían; había leña, comida, e incluso una pequeña casa de campaña, perfecta para los dos.

Bunny miró un momento a Jack, como preguntándole, y éste solo comenzó a reír.

-No te preocupes, los demás terminaron de colocar todo y se fueron apenas nosotros llegamos- le explicó, acercándolo a donde estaban las cosas-, North dijo que podíamos pasar la noche aquí si queríamos. Es decir…es nuestra noche de bodas…

Aún a oscuras, Bunny fue capaz de ver cómo Jack se sonrojaba, y le pareció de lo más tierno.

-...y, bueno, a ambos nos agrada el bosque. Creo que es perfecto, o al menos así me lo parecía hasta hace unos minutos…

Bunny volteó, y sonrió al ver lo nervioso que estaba aún. Antes de que comenzara a dudar, le jaló la mano y le sonrió.

-Hey, es perfecto, tienes razón. Podemos quedarnos todo lo que quieras.

La expresión de Jack se relajó casi en seguida, y Bunny levantó su mano hacia él y la besó con la mayor dulzura que pudo.

Bunny encendió la fogata con rapidez mientras Jack preparaba la comida para poder calentarla. Se sentaron frente a la fogata y mientras esperaban que estuviera todo listo, Jack se recargó contra Bunny y suspiró.

\- ¿Jack? ¿Pasa algo?

Jack levantó la mirada hacia él y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, solo que estoy muy feliz. Creo que no me había sentido así en años.

Bunny lo estrechó con suavidad y lo hizo voltear hacia él.

\- ¿Y qué sientes, pequeño?

Jack se mordió los labios y escondió el rostro en su pecho. Bunny hubiera reído abiertamente, pero no quería hacerlo sentir más nervioso o incómodo de lo que ahora estaba. Así que, en lugar de eso, lo abrazó un poco más fuerte y esperó. Pero al no haber mayor respuesta de Jack, tuvo una mejor idea.

\- ¿Sabes qué siento yo?

Jack negó suavemente con la cabeza y luego de un par de segundos, levantó la mirada hacia él, observándolo con curiosidad y por supuesto, sin dejar de abrazarlo para nada.

-Yo siento…un cosquilleo en el pecho cada vez que miro tus ojos-, Jack parpadeó varias veces, y Bunny le acarició el cabello-, siento…como si mis pulmones estuvieran llenos de aire después de haber estado a punto de ahogarme. Siento… como si tu peso fuera algo que le hubiera faltado a mi cuerpo toda mi vida.

Jack no dejaba de mirarle, sorprendido. Finalmente, volvió a esconderse en él, pero Bunny pudo sentirlo dar un suspiro como de alivio antes de levantar la cabeza y darle un beso en la mejilla.

…

Cenaron en silencio. Jack aún parecía temblar cada vez que hacía el más mínimo movimiento; Bunny no podía dejar de mirarlo, de sentirse encantado por esta extraña criatura y por la manera en que había venido a cambiar del todo su vida.

Cuando terminaron, se quedaron solamente recostados allí, mirando las estrellas. Quizás era ya más de media noche, al menos así lo calculaba Bunny por la posición de las estrellas y la luna. Jack descansaba recargando la cabeza en su pecho, y él le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo.

Hubiera podido quedarse dormido allí, de no ser porque Jack de pronto se movió, lo suficiente para sentarse y mirarlo.

-Bunny-, llamó en voz baja, y Bunny volteó a verlo-…tu… ¿esperabas que fuera así?

Bunny tuvo que tallarse los ojos para poder volver desde el mundo de los sueños.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Snowflake?

-Es que…- Jack apartó la mirada, como avergonzado-, quizás fue demasiado rápido. Quizás te obligué a hacer algo que realmente no querías, quizás…quizás debimos hacer algo en lo que nuestras familias pudieran participar, es decir… yo… creo que fue un poco precipitado y…

Jack guardó silencio cuando notó que Bunny no decía nada con respecto a sus dudas. Bunny se incorporó ligeramente, quedando sentado en frente de él. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y trató de mantener en su rostro la expresión más neutral que podía hacer.

-Jack… dime algo, ¿quieres estar conmigo? - Jack asintió-, ¿crees que haber esperado hubiera cambiado en algo las cosas? ¿...tus sentimientos, por ejemplo?

Jack negó vivamente con la cabeza, varias veces, hasta que Bunny lo abrazó con cuidado y trató de tranquilizarlo.

-Realmente, es un poco confuso para mí que esto fuera tu idea y que ahora te estés arrepintiendo, amor-, al oír esto, Jack se separó rápidamente de él.

\- ¡No! No es eso, no me arrepiento, es solo que…- Jack desvió la mirada y finalmente, no tuvo más que decir. Bunny suspiró por enésima vez durante esta velada, y decidió que iba a ser claro con él. No había otra forma de arreglar esto.

-Escucha, Jack…desde que te conocí, sentí que hubo algo que me atraía hacia ti. Desde la primera vez que te vi… fue como ver por primera vez la luna, o el mar. Jamás había sentido algo así. Y sin darme cuenta, ese sentimiento creció y poco a poco me consumió por completo. Jack, Lo que quiero decir es que, de cualquier forma que hubiéramos hecho esto, el resultado seguiría siendo el mismo. Porque te amo, ¿entiendes? Y jamás había sentido algo así, y dudo mucho que pueda volver a sentirlo porque no conozco a nadie que pueda ser la mitad de todo lo que tú eres para mí….

\- ¿Qué me dices de tu prometida? - preguntó Jack de pronto, su voz tan baja que de no ser por las orejas de Pooka de Bunny, quizás no lo hubiera podido escuchar. Sorprendido por la manera en que el joven decía esto, le sujetó el rostro con las manos y lo obligó a mirarlo.

-Jack… ¿de eso se trataba todo? - Jack movió la cabeza, consiguiendo que lo soltara, y volvió a mirar hacia un lado.

\- ¡Perdóname! - pidió el joven de pronto-, es solo que…no puedo. No puedo soportar lo mucho que la amaste, me duele tanto…me duele que no seas solo mío, me duele mucho…

-Jack…Jack escucha-, intentó él-, ¿qué necesitas que haga para que te pruebe que te amo solo a ti? Eres todo para mí… yo…

-No…no…lo siento, lo siento mucho Bunny…

A este punto, parecía que Jack iba a ponerse a llorar, sin embargo, Bunny no lo permitió.

Lo sujetó de los hombros y lo tiró al suelo, donde comenzó a besarlo fuerte, como si nunca fuera a dejarlo ir. Pero, además, Jack no se dio cuenta de que mientras hacía esto, las manos de Bunny comenzaban a internarse en su camisa, y luego comenzaron a danzar en su piel, causándole un acceso de cosquillas que de un momento a otro lo tenían retorciéndose desesperadamente bajo su cuerpo, riendo entre besos, aferrado a su espalda y perdiendo todo el aire en el proceso. Bunny sonrió cuando lo sintió morder, cuando lo sintió sujetarse de él como si de eso dependiera su vida, y dejó el beso para permitirle respirar mejor. En cambio, se dedicó a morder, besar y hacer cosquillas a su cuello, ahora a su disposición.

Jack dejó de reír unos segundos después. Las cosquillas dieron paso a una sensación mucho más suave y placentera; la calidez de los labios de Bunny sobre su piel abrieron algo nuevo dentro de su mente. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que Bunny lo había besado así, pero supuso que había sido aquella vez en que había estado enfermo. Después de todo, a partir de ese entonces, Bunny había sido de lo más prudente y cuidadoso con él.

Ahora, teniéndolo encima de él como en este momento, Jack respiraba con cierta libertad que sentía que antes no había tenido.

De pronto, Bunny lo dejó, se levantó un poco por encima de él, y finalmente, le acarició la mejilla.

-No entiendo cómo lo haces, amor.

-… ¿qué cosa?

-Pasas de un sentimiento a otro con tal facilidad-, le sonrió-, y me arrastras contigo sin que me dé cuenta. En un momento siento como si todo me doliera y al siguiente me siento de lo más feliz. Si te soy sincero, nadie más que tú había tenido este efecto en mí antes. Y eso me aterra.

-Pero… ¿por qué?

Por la mirada que puso Bunny a continuación, Jack no pudo exigir ninguna respuesta. Es decir, ahora lo entendía. El corazón de Bunny era suyo, y de nadie más. Y Jack no necesitó que Bunny se lo dijera, al menos no con esas palabras exactas. Por la forma en que lo miraba, por la manera en que lo trataba, por la forma en que hablaba con él…

Jack se sintió derretir.

Bunny se incorporó, y le ayudó a que se sentara a su lado. Jack volvió a mirar hacia un lado.

-Realmente lo siento. Ojalá no fuera tan torpe.

-No lo eres-, repuso Bunny. Luego se quedó pensando un momento.

Jack miró el anillo que Bunny le había regalado, y se preguntó si había sido su imaginación lo que había sentido cuando se lo había puesto. Se preguntó si Bunny había sentido lo mismo alguna vez.

Bunny lo abrazó por la espalda repentinamente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Vamos a dormir, mi pequeño. Creo que ambos lo necesitamos.

.

.

.

Jack miraba hacia la salida de la casa de campaña. El estar recostado sobre el pecho de Bunny no cambiaba en nada, de hecho, solo empeoraba terriblemente el deseo que Jack sentía por él.

Sabía que lo quería…sabía que deseaba infinitamente todo lo que pudieran hacer, pero por otro lado le daba un poco de miedo. En teoría sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas- sí, había leído un par de libros que no se suponía que leyera-, pero no estaba seguro de lo que él pudiera pensar. Por un lado, la idea le parecía de lo más emocionante, pero, por otro lado, era algo terrorífico, sobre todo si se trataba de algo que él no quisiera.

\- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

La voz de Bunny atravesó la noche, provocándole un estremecimiento a Jack. Cuando lo sintió incorporarse lentamente, se separó un poco de él, pero todo lo que hizo Bunny fue tomarlo de la nuca, de la cintura, y finalmente arrastrarlo hasta sentarlo sobre su regazo.

Jack se dejó besar, deshaciéndose de amor en los brazos de su _esposo_ -dios, nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a llamarlo así _-_ , y abrazándolo, sintió como este deseo que había intentado calmar un poco antes volvía a avivarse rápidamente. Se separaron un poco y lo miró a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es nuestra noche de bodas-, se lamió los labios-, y…ya sabes…hoy es cuando tú y yo deberíamos…

La expresión de Bunny cambió por completo a una grave, llena de dudas.

Jack pronto comprendió que quizás esto no había sido lo mejor. Pero…podía lidiar con ello. Podía esperar por cualquier respuesta.

-Jack…no sé si estás listo.

Jack soltó una risa.

\- ¿Qué tan listo puedo llegar a estar? - le tomó el rostro con las manos y le besó la punta de la nariz. Bunny encontró esto adorable-, la primera vez es la primera vez. Claro, estoy nervioso, y no sé qué esperar, aunque sé perfectamente qué se supone que debe pasar…- se sonrojó-, así que nada cambiará cuándo lo hagamos, o dónde lo hagamos. Y yo…yo... la verdad es que hubiera querido hacer esto hace mucho tiempo, solo que no sabía si podía pedírtelo.

-Supongo que…tienes razón con eso de estar listo- sugirió Bunny luego de un momento-, entonces, creo que podemos intentar algo, ¿está bien?

Jack asintió.

Bunny se separó un poco de él, y procuró que estuvieran ambos sentados de frente, mirándose. Jack se sonrojó, pero no apartó la mirada para nada. Bunny lo miró a los ojos mientras se acercaba lentamente y depositó un beso suave, casi imperceptible en sus pequeños labios. Jack le correspondió mientras duró, y luego se separaron un momento para mirarse con atención.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

-No. Es solo que… estoy muy emocionado- una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y de pronto, pareció inquieto, contagiado con una chispa que hacía un buen rato que Bunny no veía en él-, quiero…quiero besarte y tocarte, pero al mismo tiempo quisiera ir despacio, y no sé, no sé qué hacer con mis manos ni con mis labios ni…

Bunny lo interrumpió rápidamente con otro beso. Jack se dejó ir y poco a poco, se encontró de nuevo aferrado de él, de nuevo temiendo por su vida en esos brazos, de nuevo con sus labios ardiendo y su mente lejos, muy lejos.

Se separaron un momento durante el cual Bunny lo observó un segundo antes de sonreír.

-Si te sientes nervioso, entonces haz lo que tú quieras- sonrió-, estoy aquí para ti, y si debemos hacer esto a tu manera, así lo haremos.

\- ¿Hablas en serio?

-Totalmente.

Jack observó a Bunny un momento, lo suficiente para saber qué era lo siguiente que quería hacer. Se acercó lentamente, con algo de miedo, pero lleno de emoción. Besó su cuello, primero usando únicamente sus labios. Luego, los humedeció con su lengua, y siguió recorriéndolo de arriba abajo, primero del lado derecho, y luego hacia el lado izquierdo, pasando por las clavículas, subiendo lentamente hacia sus sienes. Bunny lo sujetaba de la cintura mientras Jack se agarraba de sus hombros. Su calor lo inundaba.

Usó sus dientes un poco, antes de que Bunny se quejara suavemente, pero fue un sonido tal que Jack supo que algo había hecho muy bien. Luego, siguió con su recorrido hasta llegar a sus labios y así, con toda la suavidad que le fue posible, atrapó primero el labio inferior, lo succionó con suavidad, y luego el labio superior. Bunny lo besaba así todo el tiempo, despacio, suave, tomándose su tiempo; así que Jack supuso que le gustaría que él hiciera algo parecido. Ambos podían jugar ese juego, y ahora Jack sabía que tenía la suficiente experiencia en cuanto a besar como para derretir a Bunny de esta forma si él así lo deseaba.

Jack se separó de él un momento y observó a Bunny en silencio, ambos expectantes, Bunny por lo que fuera a hacer Jack a continuación, Jack por cómo Bunny fuera a reaccionar por cualquiera de sus avances. Estaba ansioso por acariciar, besar, conocer cada centímetro de su piel, sabía qué, hacer y cómo hacerlo, pero no sabía si lo iba a hacer bien, y sobre todo, no sabía si a Bunny le iba a gustar tanto como a él.

Se mordió los labios, indeciso, pero al mismo tiempo convenciéndose de que solamente si se atrevía iba a saber el resultado. Enredó sus manos en el cabello de Bunny y se acercó a él otra vez. Siguió besándolo, con cuidado, como si tuviera primero que buscar los lugares exactos dónde acariciar para demostrarle lo que sentía, sin palabras, solo con sus besos. Introdujo sus manos en la camisa de Bunny y comenzó a deshacer los botones, sacándosela lentamente cuando Bunny movió sus brazos dejándolos libres para dejar la tela pasar por ellos. Jack siguió besando su cuello, y bajó lentamente hacia su pecho, moviendo sus manos de entre su cabello, bajando sus dedos traviesos por su cuello y luego hacia sus hombros.

Bunny acercó sus manos y lo hizo deshacerse también de la camisa que él traía puesta. Jack lo permitió con toda la facilidad que podía darle a sus movimientos; su cuerpo aún se sentía un poco tenso, pero ahora, poco a poco, comenzaba a relajarse un poco bajo el toque de esos dedos cálidos sobre su piel. Lo abrazó fuerte, haciendo que su piel desnuda se pusiera en contacto con la de él. Sintió poco a poco aquella suavidad recorriendo su cuerpo, y trató de memorizarlo todo, su respiración, su calor, el ritmo de su corazón, la humedad que lentamente comenzaba a aumentar en su piel.

-Bunny… ahora tú…-susurró Jack de pronto, y Bunny comprendió que quería que él tomara el control ahora. Por toda respuesta, Bunny lo ayudó a acostarse, y se deshizo de sus pantalones y de su ropa interior…con lentitud, acariciando suavemente los lugares por donde las ropas iban pasando al desaparecer de su camino. Sonrió cuando observó que las piernas de Jack temblaban ligeramente, aunque supuso que era normal, pues estaba nervioso.

-Relájate, ¿bien? Dime cuando algo no te guste- propuso, y Jack asintió. Luego, levantó las manos y se cubrió el rostro con ellas, lo cual provocó que Bunny lo observara una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Era tan valiente, tan tierno y tan inocente. Bunny supo que había un límite que no podía pasar con él.

Se sintió un poco sobrepasado por tenerlo tan a su disposición en ese momento; desnudo, expuesto, su piel suave y brillante lista para ser acariciada y tomada por él… pero Bunny llegó a una conclusión rápida en este momento: Jack estaba aquí con él, vulnerable totalmente, sin inhibición alguna, mirándolo como si todo su mundo fuera él y nadie más. Y al menos, Bunny pensaba así. En ese momento, todas las dudas que quedaban en su mente se evaporaron por completo: si Jack podía estar así, dispuesto para él, ¿qué preguntas, qué miedos podían quedarle? Su amor por Jack le quemaba, le dolía en el pecho, y lo estaba haciendo feliz, más que nadie en el mundo hubiera podido hacerlo.

Bunny se separó un momento de Jack, quien separó los dedos de sus manos para espiar con su ojo derecho. Bunny se incorporó lo suficiente para sacarse los pantalones y la ropa interior. Jack miró de arriba a abajo, y luego se volvió a cubrir los ojos rápidamente. Bunny observó claramente el momento en que se volvía a tensar, pero él había cambiado de idea mucho antes.

Lo primero que hizo fue sujetar las rodillas de Jack, haciendo que cerrara las piernas. Jack volvió a mirar por entre sus dedos, solo para que Bunny siguiera sujetándole las rodillas con una mano y con la otra sujetara sus muñecas y lo obligara a descubrir su rostro. Bunny se acercó lo suficiente para permitir que su cuerpo descansara su peso por encima del cuerpo de Jack. Jack, mientras tanto, lo miraba un poco temeroso, paseando sus hermosos ojos por el rostro de Bunny, de la frente a la barbilla, de sus ojos a sus labios, a sus orejas, a su cuello.

-Shhh…tranquilo. No te preocupes por nada- Jack se sonrojó ligeramente, y cuando Bunny lo soltó hizo amago de cubrirse el rostro de nuevo. Bunny lo detuvo, sujetándolo otra vez, y Jack lo miró un momento-, no, Jackie. ¿Por qué no me abrazas? Quizás así te sientas más tranquilo.

Ante la sugerencia de Bunny, lo único que Jack pudo atinar a hacer fue asentir y pasar sus delgados brazos por detrás de su cuello. Mientras tanto, apartó un poco la mirada. Bunny adoró su timidez repentina, la pureza que tenía su alma, que por ningún motivo quería defraudar, o manchar. Sería un pecado siniestro si se atrevía a hacer semejante barbaridad.

-Jack…amor, mírame-, Jack levantó un poco la mirada antes de que Bunny le besara rápidamente los labios y se separara de nuevo de él-, mira mis ojos, pequeño. Mírame.

Jack levantó la mirada finalmente convencido, y observó a Bunny fijamente mientras éste le sonreía. Bunny permitió que un poco de su peso cayera sobre Jack, y éste sintió el contacto de sus pieles, el calor, y la ligera dificultad que tenía ahora para respirar, pero… pero era una sensación extrañamente agradable, lo confortaba.

Bunny bajó un poco su cadera, con cuidado; hizo que su erección se acariciara lentamente con la de Jack. Jack soltó todo el aire de golpe, dada la sorpresa. Aun mirándolo a los ojos, Bunny rio y volvió a mover su cadera hacia él, frotándolo suavemente mientras observaba sus reacciones, sus gestos. Jack suspiró al sentir la piel ardiente de Bunny contra su miembro, echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y luego hacia un lado, buscando aire fresco, aire que no fuera el aire caliente que circulaba ahora alrededor de ambos.

Bunny le sujetó el rostro con una mano, intentando que volteara a verlo otra vez. Jack lo miró y le sonrió de una manera sutil y dulce; a Bunny le dio la impresión de que en cualquier momento el joven perdería la compostura y saberse el causante de esto lo llenó de orgullo, de satisfacción.

-Bunny…se siente bien…- susurró Jack, y Bunny se hizo consciente de sus pequeñas manos acariciando su nuca, internándose en su cabello y luego bajando por su espalda, acariciando, masajeando, para luego subir otra vez y jugar con sus orejas. Jack a veces era más suave, más tierno e inocente, a veces era un poco más atrevido- como en el momento en que posó sus manos sobre el trasero de Bunny y luego dejó salir una risa traviesa-, pero lo que más disfrutaba Bunny de esto era su naturalidad, la forma tan auténtica y automática en que sus acciones y sus palabras le hablaban a varios diferentes niveles de amor y de placer.

Bunny tomó su erección junto con la de Jack y las masajeó juntas, y besó a Jack, haciendo de este un beso largo y profundo, a ritmo con la mano que acariciaba ambos miembros, mientras su otra mano se ocupaba de acariciar todo su cuerpo, desde su rostro hasta sus caderas, masajeando aquí y allá, abusando de algunas áreas y siendo cuidadoso en otras mientras Jack suspiraba y dejaba salir sonidos indescifrables dentro del beso.

Jack permitió que Bunny lo besara por largo rato, pero luego de unos momentos en que ambos se quedaron estáticos, pues parecía que estaban llegando a su final, se separó de él e hizo lo posible por bajar sus labios hasta su cuello y mordió, besó y saboreó cada porción de piel que podía alcanzar. Bunny entendió el mensaje y no tardó en hacer lo mismo con él. Jack comenzó a gemir de una manera mucho más sonora que hasta el momento: el masaje a su erección contra la de Bunny era ya bastante insoportable, pero por fin había conseguido que el un poco despistado Pooka comprendiera lo sensible que era su cuello y eso solo lo ponía más vulnerable y más a punto de estallar, y por todos los cielos que era algo que le encantaba.

Jack pronunció el nombre de Bunny varias veces mientras no dejaba de acariciar su cabello y su espalda, y pronto una mordida atacó el lugar preciso entre su hombro, su clavícula y su cuello, y el cálido masaje dio en su punto exacto, y las manos de Jack se sujetaron alrededor del cuello de Bunny cual si fuera un salvavidas y finalmente cerró los ojos, viendo luces bajo sus párpados.

Por un momento, todos sus sentidos se intensificaron hasta que sintió una pequeña ola de humedad sobre su vientre. Luego escuchó un gruñido en su oído. Jack suspiró cuando Bunny se separó poco a poco de él, dejándolo respirar, pero apenas un momento antes de dejar caer una lluvia de besos sobre su rostro y su cuello. Jack soltó una carcajada llena de felicidad, y sus oídos pronto se llenaron con la hermosa risa salida de la profunda voz de su esposo.

Luego de un momento de quietud, ambos se recostaron cara arriba, uno junto al otro.

Jack no se movió hasta que Bunny buscó algo con qué ayudarle a limpiarse, y él mismo se aseguró de que no quedara ni una gota sobre la piel de su pequeño. Cuando terminó, se acercó a él y lo abrazó suavemente, atrayéndolo a su pecho con cuidado. Jack lo abrazó de vuelta y suspiró satisfecho dentro del abrazo.

Pronto, abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño.

-Bunny-, consiguió susurrar, su voz agotada por lo que acababa de ocurrir-, ¿por qué no…?

-Podemos esperar. No hay prisa, ¿o sí?

Jack negó con la cabeza y comenzó a dibujar círculos con su dedo índice sobre el pecho de Bunny, como si aquello fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Bunny solo sonreía observándolo, y de cuando en cuando inclinaba el rostro para besarle la frente o los labios. Así fue durante quizás media hora, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

.

.

.

Bunny despertó con un ligero dolo en la espalda cuando un rayo de sol se coló hasta su rostro. Se incorporó lentamente solo para comprobar que Jack no se encontraba a su lado, sin embargo, antes de que un millón y medio de ideas raras tuvieran oportunidad de formarse en su cabeza, escuchó ruido afuera, y un ligero murmullo que pronto descubrió que era la voz de Jack tarareando una canción. Al escuchar el inconfundible crepitar de las llamas, supuso que el joven estaba calentando algo para desayunar.

Rebuscó entre el equipaje, que estaba a un lado de la bolsa de dormir, y encontró un cambio de ropa limpia que Jack le había preparado. Se vistió a toda prisa, y luego de estirarse y de que sus vértebras hicieran un tronido bastante molesto, salió de la casa de campaña y se encontró a Jack sentado frente a la fogata terminando de calentar el desayuno.

No advirtió la presencia de Bunny, pero se le veía concentrado y tranquilo. Bunny se acercó por su espalda y con cuidado lo abrazó por la cintura. Jack dio un pequeño salto cuando lo sintió, pero volteó un poco su cabeza hacia él cuando el rostro de Bunny apareció por encima de su hombro y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Buenos días-, susurró Bunny en su oído, sonriendo al darse cuenta de cómo la entonación de su voz afectaba a Jack en diferentes formas-, ¿cómo estás, pequeño?

Jack sonrió y volvió su mirada hacia el desayuno.

-Bien. ¿Y tú?

-Muy bien, pequeño, aunque un poco adolorido de la espalda- sonrió-, ¿Te ayudo en algo?

-N..no, no, ya voy a terminar- Jack se quedó en silencio un momento, pero luego sonrió otra vez-, me…me preguntaba si te gustaría ir al río a nadar un rato.

-Está bien, pequeño. Me encantaría.

…

Aguardaron un rato después del desayuno antes de ir al río. Mientras tanto, se ocuparon en recoger un poco el lugar y en dar de comer a Niebla, que al parecer estaba muy ansioso por moverse un poco. Jack estaba particularmente silencioso en comparación con otras ocasiones, y Bunny se tuvo que preguntar por qué. Y sin embargo, como en otras ocasiones, el silencio entre ambos era tranquilo, agradable. Bunny notó que cuando volteaba a ver a Jack, se encontraba con que Jack lo estaba mirando, y que cuando lo encontraba haciendo esto él desviaba rápidamente la mirada, avergonzado.

Esto estaba siendo un poco al revés, si cabía verlo así. Ya habían pasado por muchas cosas, y apenas ahora Jack se estaba dando tiempo para avergonzarse bajo la mirada de Bunny. Y eso era a partes iguales adorable, emocionante, y confuso.

…

Jack intentaba guardar silencio mientras Bunny le ayudaba a ponerse en la espalda la crema protectora que necesitaba usar en su piel para entrar al agua. Y es que jamás se lo podría decir, al menos no de una manera tan abierta y clara, que sus manos calientes contrastantes con la crema fría en su piel creaban un efecto increíble que Jack no sabía describir como no fuera con suspiros. Bunny concluyó acariciando sus mejillas y su nariz con la crema, y Jack sonrió.

Entraron al agua, Bunny procuró hacerlo con cuidado mientras sujetaba las piernas de Jack. Jack, subido a su espalda, abrazaba su cuello. Parecía mucho menos presionado que la vez anterior; parecía que simplemente estaba dejando que Bunny llevara el mando, y que cualquier cosa que él hiciera, lo dejaría ser con facilidad. Bunny sintió que Jack confiaba en él, y esto lo hizo sentirse feliz. Mucho más que nunca antes.

Se deslizó por el agua hasta llegar a una roca de la que se sujetó. Jack bajó cuidadosamente de su espalda y también se sujetó de la roca.

\- ¿Crees que puedas nadar tú solo un rato? - preguntó Bunny al sentir que Jack estaba mucho más confiado que antes. Pero él lo miró de nuevo y le sonrió.

\- ¿Bromeas? Por supuesto que no- rio de buena gana y extendió los brazos hacia Bunny, volviéndolo a abrazar-, además, me gusta estar tan cerca de ti. No podría cambiar eso.

Bunny sonrió y lo abrazó cerca, y apoyándolo fuertemente en contra la roca, comenzó a besarlo.

…

Jack realmente no quería dejar el bosque. Estar ahí con Bunny, sin preocuparse por nada, solo pasando el tiempo juntos, era ideal. Pero Jack comprendía que había que regresar al mundo real, además, él tenía una familia que lo esperaba. Y ahora, a Bunny también.

Esta vez, dejó que él tomara las riendas mientras hacían el viaje de regreso. En cambio, se recargó contra su pecho y descansó, simplemente disfrutando de la felicidad que sentía, y deseando que no fuera a terminarse nunca.

Finalmente llegaron a la mansión, un poco antes de que terminara de oscurecer el día. Había ahora cierta tensión en el ambiente mientras dejaban a Niebla en la caballeriza y lo descargaban.

Antes de entrar en la mansión, Bunny se detuvo ante la puerta y respiró muy profundamente, y probablemente Jack notó que se sentía nervioso, porque se acercó a su lado y lo tomó de la mano firmemente. Cuando lo sintió, Bunny volteó a verlo, Jack le sonrió de una forma muy brillante, con confianza.

-Hey, estará bien…- dio un apretón rápido a sus manos entrelazadas y apoyó su mano contra la puerta, para comenzar a abrir-, no nos dirán nada que nos haga sentir mal, lo sabes, ¿no?

Bunny lo miró con una sonrisa, no contestó verbalmente, su intención era que simplemente Jack se diera cuenta de que le creía, y confiaba en él.

Comenzaba a valorar bastante el silencio que podían tener entre ambos. Había leído alguna vez que si una persona puede estar con otra en silencio, y éste se siente fácil, cómodo, es porque esas dos personas están en sintonía, y no necesitan rellenar sus silencios con palabras absurdas. Quería las pláticas largas y sin sentido con Jack, pero también quería el silencio. Y hasta ahora, ambas habían funcionado bastante bien.

Al entrar a la casa, todo parecía estar fluyendo de manera normal. Recibieron un par de saludos de unos y otros integrantes de la casa, pero no hubo comentarios molestos ni nada que los hiciera sentir alguna preocupación o incomodidad.

Se separaron un momento para asearse antes de la cena. Tenían aproximadamente media hora y a decir verdad, Jack no sentía que estuviera muy limpio que digamos luego de nadar en el río. Bunny estuvo de acuerdo con él, así que también se preparó para tomar un baño.

Una vez que estuvo en su cuarto, se paró frente al espejo antes de vestirse, pero… se detuvo un momento al ver el collar de Jack alrededor de su cuello. Por un momento, le preocupó un poco la responsabilidad de llevarlo. Sabía que no podía perderlo o dañarlo…igual que a Jack. Sonrió unos segundos antes de ponerse la camisa y cerrarla sobre su pecho, manteniendo el collar bastante oculto. Sabía que Jack no le molestaría, después de todo, hasta donde él sabía, Jack también solía mantenerlo escondido cuando lo traía puesto. No sabía si por su valor económico o simbólico, pero de igual manera lo entendía.

.

.

.

A la hora de la cena, las cosas seguían más o menos igual. Se sentó a lado de Jack, como estaba acostumbrado a hacer, y por debajo de la mesa Jack tomaba su mano.

-Jack, que bueno que están de regreso-, dijo Toothiana en algún momento en medio de la cena, y miró a Jack con una sonrisa que sugería que ella deseaba que le contaran todo. Sin embargo, Jack pareció ser inmune a esta mirada, y simplemente le sonrió.

-Sí, nos divertimos mucho-, contestó, y miró a Bunny con una sonrisa mientras apretaba su mano por debajo de la mesa-, ¿verdad, amor?

North casi se atraganta con lo que estaba masticando en ese momento, y Bunny tuvo que contenerse para no escupir lo que recién había entrado en su boca al decir Jack estas palabras. Al final, simplemente tragó, con muchos trabajos, y asintió, aun mirando su plato, sin decidirse a levantar la mirada.

-Bien, pues…felicidades, supongo-, repuso North, un poco apenado por su reacción anterior y por demás sorprendido. Sandy levantó sus pulgares y mostró una gran sonrisa, y aunque al principio se percibía cierta tensión en el ambiente, poco a poco hubo más sonrisas, codazos traviesos y buenos deseos.

-Son tan adorables- comentó Tooth luego de haberlos mirado por dos minutos casi sin parpadear-, creo que hacen una pareja perfecta.

Los mozos comenzaron a comentar entre ellos que no esperaban para nada que a Bunny le gustaban los hombres. Al parecer no había ninguna molestia, pero sí cierta extrañeza para ellos. Las doncellas, en cambio, no les quitaban los ojos de encima y reían un poco entre ellas. Bunny trataba de ocultarse a sí mismo bajando la mirada, pero quizás su nerviosismo solo hacía peor el asunto.

Y un momento después todos estaban hablando, riendo, con toda naturalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero Bunny sabía que por lo menos entre Jack y él, algo era diferente en este instante.

Y de pronto, sin saber por qué, sin pensarlo, cuando todos estaban haciendo ruido y ya nadie les ponía atención, Bunny volteó a ver a Jack y justo en ese momento Jack lo había volteado a ver a él. Jack bajó un poco la mirada, pero luego lo miró otra vez y le sonrió. Bunny suspiró comprendió perfectamente lo que había en los ojos de Jack cuando ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron del comedor sin que absolutamente nadie se diera cuenta.

Caminaron en silencio hasta las escaleras, aún tomados de las manos. De vez en cuando, Bunny volteaba a ver a Jack y le sonreía, y Jack le sonreía de vuelta. Subieron las escaleras con la misma calma, y finalmente llegaron a la habitación de Jack.

Entraron; Jack se aproximó a la cama y comenzó a sacarse los zapatos.

-Abre la ventana o me ahogaré-, indicó en voz baja, un poco para sí mismo, pero por su voz temblorosa Bunny comprendió que estaba muy nervioso. De cualquier forma, hizo lo que le indicaba y comprendió, al llenar sus pulmones de aire fresco, que él también se hubiera ahogado si no se hubiera dado un momento para quedarse quieto un segundo y simplemente respirar.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, encontró a Jack sentado sobre la cama, mirando hacia el suelo, donde estaban sus zapatos y sus calcetines. Bunny sonrió para sí mismo, mientras se acercaba hacia él.

Se hincó frente a donde él estaba sentado, abriendo sus piernas para acomodarse mejor y acercarse más. Jack se inclinó lo suficiente para besarlo unos momentos antes de echarse a la cama de espaldas. Poco a poco, la intimidad entre ambos comenzaba a sentirse más natural; no menos emocionante, pero menos terrorífica que antes. Bunny sujetó el borde de los pantalones de Jack; se deshizo del botón y los bajó lentamente hasta sus tobillos. Notó como Jack intentaba cruzar una rodilla sobre la otra, pero se ocupó en acariciar sus piernas, desde los tobillos hasta los muslos, lentamente hasta que logró que se relajara un poco. Cuando el tacto de sus dedos dejó de quemarle, el joven simplemente se tranquilizó. Bunny arrojó los pantalones a un lado y le acarició con suavidad los muslos, antes de comenzar a besar el interior de sus rodillas. Subió lentamente, besando una y luego la otra. Luego subió por su pierna derecha hasta su cadera, mordiendo suavemente sobre su hueso, haciendo que Jack se quejara con algo de molestia.

-Lo siento, solo quería ver tu reacción.

-¿Cuál va a ser, si me mordiste?- preguntó él, pero luego de un segundo, se relajó otra vez contra la cama y sonrió-, quizás, si lo hicieras un poco más despacio…

Bunny sonrió un segundo, jugando con el borde de su ropa interior. Jack suspiró cuando sintió que subía una de sus manos por su estómago, y rio cuando sintió unas ligeras cosquillas. Bunny lo despojó lentamente de la última prenda que cubría su erección, y Jack comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa. Bunny se levantó un poco hacia él, le ayudó a deshacer los botones de arriba mientras Jack se encargaba de los de abajo, y cuando finalmente pudo abrir su camisa, se inclinó para besar su estómago. Jack le sujetó la cabeza mientras él lo besaba, y comenzó a reír aún más fuerte cuando Bunny sopló suavemente en los lugares de su piel que habían quedado húmedos por su beso. El estómago de Jack se hundió. Jack soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa, pero pasó lo suficientemente rápido antes de que Bunny subiera hasta él para darle un suave beso en los labios. Le sujetó el rostro con una mano, lo miró a los ojos fijamente y le sonrió.

\- ¿Todo bien, Snowflake?

Jack asintió, sus ojos brillaron con una sonrisa nueva y levantó los labios hasta Bunny. Besó sus labios, una de sus mejillas, luego la otra, y finalmente su frente. Bunny cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Jack se deshizo de sus botones rápidamente y le abrió la camisa. Levantó lentamente sus manos para comenzar a acariciar su piel. Sus dedos encontraron los músculos de su abdomen y de su pecho, viajaron hacia su espalda; recorrieron todo el camino hasta sus omóplatos y se detuvieron lo suficiente para empujar a Bunny hacia él y continuar besándolo en todos los lugares que alcanzaba.

Sus manos volvieron a bajar por su espalda, hasta llegar a la altura de su abdomen, y las trajo nuevamente hacia el frente, para acariciar sus pezones y bajar de nuevo hasta su vientre bajo, llegando hasta las líneas en "v" que se formaban en su cadera hacia su entrepierna, ese oh tan glorioso punto caliente en su piel que hizo que Bunny se estremeciera ligeramente aún sobre él. Sus brazos, que se habían esforzado por no dejarse caer sobre Jack, temblaron un poco, así que antes de caer se deslizó lo más suavemente que pudo hasta el suelo otra vez, y en cambio, se dedicó a volver a lo que estaba haciendo antes; acariciando a Jack, y besando cada punto que iba siendo descubierto por sus manos. Los huesos de su cadera, la piel justo debajo de su ombligo, los lugares donde sentía cosquillas, los lugares que al tocar lo hacía estremecerse.

Antes de que Jack se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó a su erección y sin dudarlo un segundo, la tomó por completo dentro de su boca. Jack se incorporó de golpe, por la sorpresa, y soltó un gemido largo que él mismo detuvo llevándose las manos a la boca, pero más por miedo a que alguien afuera lo escuchara que porque Bunny lo hiciera. Bunny levantó un poco la vista hacia él, como preguntándole, y aún con las manos sobre la boca, Jack comenzó a reír un poco, divertido al ver la escena, y finalmente, con un suspiro largo, volvió a dejarse caer de espaldas.

-Lo siento, es que eso fue… un poco exagerado, ¿no?

Bunny se separó un poco de él y comenzó a acariciar con una mano su miembro.

-Bueno, tu voz es preciosa, no tienes porqué sentirte apenado.

Jack apretó los labios y levantó su brazo, para cubrirse los ojos mientras Bunny volvía a atenderlo. Mientras él continuaba con sus atenciones, Jack suspiraba y gemía en voz baja. Bunny continuaba con sus caricias sin dejar de tocarlo delicadamente, por todas partes… y Jack simplemente lo permitía, conteniéndose lo más posible de hacer cualquier ruido que pudiera delatarlo. Solo algunos sonidos bajos, suaves, podían salir libremente de sus labios, acariciando los sensibles oídos de Bunny. Y si él pudiera haber elegido entre escuchar a Jack y escuchar a la más magnífica orquesta…, el único sonido que deseaba escuchar ahora era cualquiera que saliera de los labios de Jack. Suspiros, gemidos, sollozos incluso, siempre que hubieran sido provocados por el placer, y por supuesto, que fuera un placer que él, y solamente él hubiera provocado.

La cabeza de Bunny subía y bajaba lentamente, pero fue aumentando su ritmo cuando Jack pareció desesperarse un poco. No sabía si debía detenerse y hacerlo esperar más, o simplemente acelerar y obligarlo a deshacerse por completo a sus caricias de una vez por todas. Jack se incorporó un poco, y sujetó su cabeza. Por un momento Bunny pensó que querría empujarlo más hacia él, o dirigirlo, pero Jack simplemente lo hizo separarse de él, acercarlo a su rostro y besarlo lo más profundamente que pudo. Bunny lo recostó de regreso en la cama sin dejar de besarlo, permitiendo que Jack le sacara la camisa y lo acariciara. Se deshizo de los zapatos. Jack le soltó el botón del pantalón y empujó la prenda hacia abajo con sus manos, y cuando sus brazos ya no alcanzaron, continuó empujándola con sus piernas. Bunny suspiró, y esperó un segundo mientras sentía su propia erección un poco más libre. Luego, él mismo movió sus piernas hasta que se deshizo del pantalón. Abrazó a Jack con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Jack le abrazó el cuello, entre lazaron sus piernas y comenzaron un beso profundo, húmedo y necesitado.

Jack le acarició la nuca, luego subió sus manos hasta sus orejas- esas adorables orejas de conejo que tanto amaba-, y las acarició de arriba abajo con sus manos frías. Al sentirlo haciendo esto, Bunny se dejó caer un poco más fuerte sobre él, embistiéndolo con su cuerpo, hundiéndolo contra el colchón y profundizando el beso lo más que podía. Jack gimió por la sorpresa, pero no rompió el beso para nada y en cambio, urgió a Aster para que se quitara la ropa interior. Él lo hizo con prisas y simplemente volvió lo más rápido que pudo hacia él, a que sus pieles hicieran contacto, a que su calor inundara a Jack y a que el frío de Jack lo cubriera a él.

Lo jaló hacia él, incorporándose, sentándose en la cama y permitiendo que Jack se sentara encima de sus piernas, con las piernas del joven rodeando su cintura.

Al encontrarse así, frente a frente y ambos con suficiente control de la situación, Jack acarició su rostro contra el de Bunny, haciendo que su aliento acariciara su piel, dejando que sus pestañas hicieran cosquillas en sus mejillas, y luego simplemente, dejando pequeños besos por todos lados. Se detuvieron un momento y se separaron lo suficiente para mirarse.

-Aster…-susurró Jack, rompiendo un poco el silencio-, quiero hacerlo. No voy a esperar más.

Aster sonrió, abrazándolo un poco más cerca por la cintura, y luego comenzó a besar su cuello. Cuando subió lo suficiente para atrapar uno de sus oídos en sus labios, lo acarició unos segundos así, despacio, húmedo, deleitándose con el temblor que invadió su cuerpo.

\- Bien. Yo tampoco voy a esperar.

A partir de ese momento, Jack perdió la noción por completo de sí mismo y de su propia voz. Cuando Bunny lo regresó a la cama y comenzó a dejar besos suaves y amorosos por toda su piel, Jack comenzó a reír, contento, encantado, asustado, pero sobre todo, sobrepasado por la emoción.

Pronto era él quien estaba sobre Bunny, tomando el control del momento, acariciando y besando su piel. Caliente, un poco rasposo, duro, húmedo… era todo lo contrario a lo que Jack era, y quizás por esto lo disfrutaba más. Era todo lo que le hacía falta, y aún más importante, su esposo, Aster, había resultado ser un amante tan tierno, tan cuidadoso, llevándolo siempre con cuidado, manejando su cuerpo con todo el respeto del mundo, todo el amor y el deseo simplemente llegando hacia él en pequeñas olas que no le hacían ningún daño.

Estaba asustado, pero no tanto como pensó que podía llegar a estarlo la primera vez que hiciera esto con alguien. Porque sabía que Bunny no lo lastimaría. Sabía que Bunny lo iba a amar con cuidado. Sabía que podía confiarle todo su ser.

De alguna manera consiguieron meterse entre las sábanas. Continuaron dando vueltas en la cama mientras se besaban y se acariciaban, solamente jugando un poco para quitarse los nervios; a veces Bunny quedando arriba de Jack, a veces Jack era quien estaba sobre él. De pronto, en una vuelta que dieron uno sobre el otro, Jack se escabulló y dejó a Bunny boca abajo sobre la cama, se subió a su espalda y desde ahí simplemente lo abrazó, besando su cuello, su nuca, y luego poco a poco, su espina dorsal, y toda su espalda. Bunny se quedó allí, acostado, permitiendo que Jack hiciera lo que quería con él, riendo cuando sus dedos traviesos encontraron sus costillas y soportando las ganas de gemir cuando el joven se dejó caer sobre él, sobre su espalda, como una manta helada sobre su piel hirviente. Y Jack también disfrutó este calor invadiendo, casi derritiendo su piel.

-Bunny…

-¿Sí, amor?

-Creo que estoy listo.

-De acuerdo. Baja de ahí entonces.

Jack comenzó a reír en voz baja mientras se alejaba de la espalda de Bunny, acostándose a su lado.

Bunny se acercó hasta él, acomodándose a medias sobre su cuerpo. Le sujetó las rodillas y las separó despacio, con cuidado para no asustarlo, deteniéndose cuando Jack hacía fuerza y acariciando en pequeños círculos hasta conseguir que sus piernas estuvieran lo suficientemente abiertas para comenzar a prepararlo. Lo besó un momento antes de mirarlo y comenzar a humedecer sus dedos con su propia saliva, pero Jack lo detuvo.

-Tengo…un poco de crema bajo la cama…- Bunny lo miró alzando las cejas, y Jack alejó un poco la mirada, un tanto avergonzado-, leí algo sobre esto, ¿sabes? No quería hacerlo sin saber que pasaría…

-Jack…

-Además… no quería que pensaras que soy ignorante o algo.

-Jamás pensaría eso, pequeño, no te preocupes-, con esto, Bunny se asomó bajo la cama y encontró un pequeño recipiente. Cuando lo abrió, encontró una sustancia casi transparente y de un olor suave y agradable. Supuso que serviría perfectamente. Cubrió sus dedos de su mano derecha lo más que pudo con esta crema, y volvió hacia Jack-, ¿estás listo?

Jack asintió ansiosamente, y cerró los ojos mientras abría un poco más las piernas. Bunny acercó sus manos, una al rostro de Jack, la otra hacia su entrada. Le acarició la barbilla y las mejillas, y se acercó para besarlo, acariciándole los labios con los suyos antes de besarlo con fuerza, al tiempo que uno de sus dedos entraba en él, despacio, suave, con cuidado.

Jack se quejó, pero el beso ahogó su voz. Bunny se quedó quieto un segundo. Se separó de él.

-¿Está bien?

Jack asintió. Bunny le acarició el cabello y besó su cuello, tratando de confortarlo.

-Te voy a cuidar, no te preocupes.

Jack asintió.

-Lo sé, Bunny. Puedes seguir, estoy listo…

Bunny dejó entrar otro dedo de la forma más cuidadosa que pudo, aun así, sintió como un puñetazo en el estómago cuando vio que el rostro de Jack se retorcía un poco, por el dolor.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes… estaré bien- Jack lo miró y le sujetó el rostro con las manos-, bésame, ¿sí? Así me distraigo un poco…

Bunny le sonrió, con un poco de culpabilidad. Se agachó de nuevo hacia él y lo besó mientras dejaba que sus dedos entraran y salieran de su interior, relajando sus músculos suavemente.

Pronto, el tercer dedo entró, y en todo este tiempo, Bunny en ningún momento había dejado de besar a Jack. Su sabor, para él, se estaba volviendo una adicción. Su abrazo era casi asfixiante, y tenerlo tan cerca, poderlo sentir así, era la sensación más gloriosa que Bunny hubiera vivido alguna vez. Jack le mordió los labios cuando el dolor de esta nueva intrusión lo sorprendió. Pero se tranquilizó en suficiente tiempo como para que Bunny volviera a acomodarse, incorporándose para recargarse contra la cabecera de la cama.

Lo hizo despacio para que sus movimientos no lastimaran a su pequeño esposo. Cuando lo tuvo de nuevo sobre sus piernas, procuró que sus erecciones se acariciaban entre ellas, y sonrió cuando, al intentar romper el beso un segundo, Jack se negaba a dejar que sus labios se despegaran de los de él.

-Mmmmnoo…-, se quejó el joven cuando consiguió separarse, y al entreabrir un poco sus bellos ojos, Bunny vio en ellos la dulzura, el amor, pero también el deseo, que hasta este momento no había creído que una criatura tan pura pudiera llegar a sentir-….Aster…

-Ya, amor, tranquilo-, sacó sus dedos poco a poco de él, y luego, le hizo levantar la cadera, hasta encontrar la posición exacta en la que podía penetrarlo-. Escucha. Abrázame, y no me sueltes, ¿sí? Si sientes dolor, pararé, y esperaremos. ¿Estás listo?

Jack asintió cerrando los ojos con fuerza, abrazó su cuello firmemente y apoyó su rostro contra el de él, sus labios cerca, pero sin besarlo, porque no quería morderlo tan fuerte como antes, lo había hecho sangrar. A Bunny no le había importado mucho, pero a él sí.

De pronto, sintió una presión en _ese_ lugar, que hizo que todo pensamiento se detuviera en su cabeza. Estaba pasando. Iba a…a hacer el amor con Bunny, esta vez llegando hasta el final. Y no podía esperar más, pero al mismo tiempo tenía tanto miedo…

El miembro de Aster se abrió paso dentro de su ser, solo un poco, pero suficiente para que Jack soltara un grito de impresión. Bunny se detuvo. Jack le acarició la nuca mientras lo besaba. Se separaron un momento, y de los labios de Jack salió una sonrisa temblorosa.

-Un poco más…- pidió, y Bunny empujó un poco más hacia arriba, y jaló a Jack un poco más hacia abajo. Jack lo detuvo otra vez.

-No te preocupes, falta poco, solo un poco más, Jackie-, le dijo, tratando de calmarlo, y despacio, casi sin darse cuenta él mismo, empujó un poco más y terminó de entrar en él. Jack gritó, pero se mantuvo abrazado a él, y apenas hubo recuperado un poco el aire volvió a besarlo, esta vez con tal fuerza que casi consiguió asustar a Bunny. Pero en estos momentos ambos se sentían tan sobrepasados por el sentimiento de estar unidos, que realmente no importaba.

Cuando pudieron volverse a mirar, mientras tomaron el aire, hubo más risas dulces compartidas entre ambos, besos suaves; las lágrimas de Jack rodando por sus mejillas porque aunque comenzaba a amar esto no soportaba el dolor, la preocupación de Bunny por su bienestar, acariciando su cadera, tratando de hacer el dolor un poco más soportable…

Y luego, las embestidas, primero lentas, medidas… Bunny salía un poco y luego volvía a entrar, con paciencia… Jack dejaba salir pequeños sollozos que poco a poco comenzaron a sonar un poco más placenteros. Bunny decidió que seguir sentados no ayudaba mucho, así que acomodó a Jack en la cama y se quedó encima de él. Jack lo atrajo más cerca y lo abrazó fuerte, acariciando su espalda, arañando un poco, y luego tomando entre sus manos sus orejas, a pesar del dolor riendo divertido al jugar con ellas; Bunny comenzó a reír también.

Se quedaron quietos por un buen rato. Las caricias, los besos, cada movimiento hacía que Aster se moviera un poco más dentro de él, acariciando todos los puntos exactos que Jack necesitaba, y el dolor hacía un buen rato que se había convertido en bienestar y placer.

Bunny supo que Jack estaba recuperando el control de sí mismo cuando comenzó a inquietarse un poco más; a mover la cadera por su cuenta, generando nuevos roces entre sus cuerpos, al subir y bajar sus piernas acariciándolas contra las de él, recorriendo con sus manos sus brazos y su rostro. Poco a poco se sentía rodeado y envuelto por este frío, y por esta piel, y era sublime. Jack deseaba quedarse impreso en él de la misma manera en que Bunny lo hacía, reclamando su cuerpo, amándolo en todos los sentidos y direcciones que se le pudieron ocurrir.

-Aster…

-¿Jack?

-Estoy muy feliz…- la voz de Jack se había convertido en un susurro-, te amo, ¿lo sabes?, te amo mucho, tanto…

-Lo sé, Jackie…por dios, eres tan bello. También te amo, mi pequeño. Más de lo que puedas imaginar.

-¿En serio?

-Totalmente.

Otra lágrima bajó de la mejilla de Jack, pero Bunny la retiró con sus labios antes de besar a Jack y quedarse quieto.

Sus cuerpos estaban unidos. Compartían el aire, compartían el espacio, las caricias. Compartían un beso único.

Y así fue durante un largo rato que se sintió como una eternidad, en la que dieron vueltas en la cama, rieron, jugaron uno con el otro hasta que, como si lo hubieran sabido siempre, juntos, simplemente no pudieron más y volvieron a acomodarse como antes, Bunny encima de Jack, Jack abrazándolo, pero ahora, mientras un brazo de Jack pasaba alrededor de la espalda de Bunny, su otra mano buscó la de él; una mano grande, morena y pesada que sostuvo su pequeña mano blanca, enredando los dedos, y apoyándose ambas sobre la cama. Bunny besó a Jack y comenzó a embestirlo, despacio primero, experimentando, buscando un ángulo nuevo, un movimiento perfecto que hiciera gritar a Jack de placer. Pronto, lo encontró.

El brazo de Jack alrededor de él, cerró fuerte el abrazo. La mano que sostenía la suya se tensó, y los músculos alrededor de su miembro se contrajeron con fuerza mientras Jack se separaba de su beso para soltar un grito.

Las embestidas continuaron aumentando en intensidad, siempre buscando ese punto exacto, y casi siempre, encontrándolo con éxito.

Hubo muchas más declaraciones de amor en ese momento, como si ambos hubieran olvidado todo lo que habían dicho ya y tuvieran que repetirlo una y mil veces para no volver a olvidar. Jack sintió la otra mano de Bunny recorriendo su brazo, y acercó su mano hasta que estas también estuvieron enredadas, y finalmente, se soltaron, solo para que Jack volviera a abrazar la espalda de Bunny con fuerza y Bunny lo atrajera hacia él, por la cintura, sentándolo en su regazo de nuevo.

-¡Ah! Ahí, justo ahí…- gritó de pronto Jack, fuera de sí, y Bunny buscó ese ángulo otra vez con toda la fuerza que podía-, ¡Aaaaah!…más…por favor, más…

-Jack...- Bunny buscó con su mano el miembro de Jack y comenzó a acariciarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas. Jack entreabrió los ojos y lo miró, y su mirada lucía perdida, inundado de algo que él no sabía distinguir.

-Mío…Aster…eres mío, te amo… nunca…nunca te dejaré ir…

-No, Jack…no…me dejes ir…

Y de pronto, Jack fue quien comenzó a darle fuerza a los movimientos, a mover su cadera de arriba abajo sobre el miembro de Bunny, en círculos, a besar, a acariciar. Y sus movimientos al encontrarse con los de Bunny, al chocar con tal intensidad y fuerza, cobraron tal poder que finalmente consiguieron que simplemente ambos perdieran el control.

Bunny se acostó sobre la cama y trajo a Jack consigo, acomodándolo encima de él. Lo abrazó, dejándolo pegado a su pecho, y sujetó su cadera quedándose firmemente dentro de él. Jack gritó y una caricia más sobre su miembro consiguió hacer que se deshiciera por completo en un gemido largo y un espasmo que hizo que toda su fuerza se concentrara en abrazar a Bunny; con sus piernas, con sus brazos. Esta última oleada de fuerza de su joven esposo hizo que Bunny perdiera todo control, para finalmente, con un grito salido de la parte más animalesca de su ser, correrse y llenar con su esencia, abundantemente, el interior de su amante.

.

.

.

Los besos de Jack en su cuello y en su pecho hicieron que Bunny sonriera por la ternura que le provocaban. Su pequeño cuerpo aún se revolucionaba poco a poco por la fuerza de su orgasmo, y se sintió muy orgulloso de haber provocado esto en él. Jack levantó la mirada hacia él. Su cabello estaba más revuelto que de costumbre; sus mejillas rojas y la frente cubierta de una suave capa de sudor. Sus ojos, transparentes, acuosos, pero finalmente brillantes de felicidad.

-Aster… yo nunca había sentido algo…algo así. Fue lo mejor que me haya pasado en mi vida.

-Igual a mí, Jack- le acarició el cabello, lo abrazó con un poco más de fuerza-, estoy muy feliz.

Bunny comenzó a moverse, pero Jack lo abrazó con fuerza, sin permitírselo.

-Quédate así un rato. No me quiero mover-, se sonrojó, alejando la mirada-, además…me gusta sentirte así, adentro. Te siento muy tibio y…

Simplemente no pudo hablar más, y Bunny tuvo que reprimir una risa para que no se sintiera mal, o asustado. Simplemente, jaló la cobija más cercana hacia ellos, y cubrió sus cuerpos con cuidado.

-Como quieras, amor. Soy tuyo para lo que quieras.

Jack soltó una carcajada que llevó un calor irresistible al corazón de Bunny.

.

.

.

Habían pasado un par de horas dormidos, o al menos eso supuso Bunny cuando despertó, un poco asustado. Se habían movido durante el sueño, ahora, estaban de costado; él atrás de Jack, la espalda de Jack contra su pecho, y él, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo. La piel de Jack se sentía…helada. No fría como normalmente, sino casi como si fuera un cubo de hielo. Y no se movía. Respiraba muy poco.

-Jack-, lo llamó, un tanto alarmado-, Jack, despierta, ¿estás bien?

Jack se removió un poco y volteó a verlo. Luego se abrazó a su pecho y asintió.

-Estás… congelándote.

Jack abrió los ojos de golpe. Luego, un dejo de preocupación apareció detrás de su mirada.

-N…no es nada. No te preocupes por mí, amor mío-, le sujetó el rostro y le besó la frente con cuidado. Para Bunny, fue como si le pasaran nieve por la piel.

-Jack…-repitió, en tono de advertencia. Jack comenzó a reír, con facilidad, pero no lo convenció-, sabes que no te creo. No creo que simplemente todo esté bien.

El rostro de Jack se tornó serio. Simplemente, se dejó caer de regreso en la cama.

-Si quieres ayudar, abrázame.

Un poco dudoso, Bunny lo hizo.

-Solo hay que dormir, ¿bien? – Bunny soltó u n bufido de frustración. Jack comenzó a acariciar su rostro, en un intento por calmarlo-, Bunny…si de verdad me amas, yo siempre estaré bien. Tu amor me completa, y me permite vivir, ¿sabías eso? Es…es todo lo que puedo decirte ahora. Por favor, créeme.

-Jack, sabes que no…no…

Y cada vez lo sentía más frío y más lejano, y su mirada cada vez más perdida.

Lo besó con fuerza, y lo sintió regresar poco a poco a él, lo sintió recobrar el calor, y el miedo que sintió en ese momento no le permitió hacer nada más que abrazarlo y esperar, simplemente esperar a que estuviera bien. Y cuando Jack le sonrió, y la luz volvió a sus ojos, fue cuando pudo darse permiso de dormir.

Y al menos en su calor, el resto de la noche, Jack estuvo bien.

 _Continuará…_

 _Y…bueno. Creo que esto era lo que llevaba bastante tiempo queriendo escribir. Creo que me gusta cómo va hasta ahora._

 _¿Qué opinan ustedes?_

 _Respondo a sus Rr por inbox y por aquí:_

 _ **Nelson**_ _: Espero que estés pasándola muy bien en nueva vida ñ.ñ gracias por mantenerme al tanto de tus planes y como siempre, también, muchas gracias por leerme y continuar dándome ánimos y cariño por medio de tus mensajes. Me hace muy feliz ver que sigues leyendo mis historias y que encuentres tanto en ellas, a veces hasta cosas que yo no les veo XD pero sobre todo gracias por darme tantos ánimos y buenos deseos para el inicio de mi vida laboral, realmente estoy un tanto aterrada pero es un momento que llevo demasiado tiempo esperando, tus palabras me hacen confiar en que todo saldrá bien. En fin, muchas gracias por todo como siempre, I LOVE YOU TOO, y espero que tú y tu esposo se encuentren bien, ¿ya instalados, me imagino? Debe ser una sensación muy bonita, la de comenzar a hacer tu vida de una forma más formal con la persona que amas. Disfrútalo muchísimo. Te mando muchos besos y abrazos!_

 _ **Sora Heartless**_ _: Me sentí muy identificada por lo que dices acerca de leer en el camión. Yo hacía un tiempo más o menos igual a la escuela y realmente a veces lo único para entretenerme era leer fics, y también me pasaba lo de las risas y las expresiones bobas. Qué vergüenza, jajaja, pero creo que es algo que a cualquiera le pasa ¿no? ¿NO? Bueno, solo a las fujoshis Jajajaj. Aunque creo que ya me desensibilicé un poco al leer ese tipo de cosas ñ.ñ como que ya no tan fácil me agarran en la movida (o soy buena actriz o simplemente ya ni siento el calors). Con respecto a Bunny, bueno, como que en este capítulo ya no le duda tanto XD pero aún faltan cosas que ocurrir aquí. Realmente, creo que solo se le ha ido la duda por momentos. Ya veré qué hago con él ahora. Concuerdo contigo con la parte de las bodas. Para mí siempre ha sido algo muy bonito el matrimonio, sobre todo en casos como de "amores prohibidos" no tanto por la unión en sí sino también por el prospecto de formar una familia. No solía incluirlo en la trama, en realidad no hay una razón particular, pero en este caso lo he incluido porque es en cierta forma un detonante para lo que pasará después. Bueno, es que hasta que lo mencionaste no me había detenido a pensarlo cabalmente. Como que no he terminado o incluido esto en los otros fics porque es algo muy simbólico como de final feliz. Y adoro los finales felices y todas mis historias terminan con besos y felicidad, pero no me gusta dar una conclusión tan cerrada de ese modo. Me gusta llenar todos los vacíos, pero las cosas que se dan por entendido (como que sí, se van a casar, sí, van a adoptar), creo que ya no vale la pena contarlas porque simplemente van a pasar, aunque yo no las explique. Jajaja, hablo como si fuera algo de la vida real, pero hasta ahora así lo veo yo. Y qué puedo decir, más que agradecerte por todas las cosas bonitas que me dices *se tapa la cara* y no, no creo que estés acosándome, al contrario, tus palabras son maravillosas y me ayudan a confiar un poco más en mí misma *se pone roja hasta las orejas* Jamás terminaré de expresar cuánto significa para mi leer todo lo que piensas de mi y mis historias, porque a veces no siento que sea suficiente, pero saber que cumplo tus expectativas de esa manera me alivia bastante. Reitero que, aparte de eso, me parece que escribes muy bien, me llama la atención que solo sea un comentario y te tomes el tiempo de explicar tanto y de una forma tan efectiva :) espero que tomes en cuenta esto, si te gusta escribir, hazlo y síguelo haciendo, me da la impresión de que lo haces muy bien. Como siempre, te agradezco que me sigas leyendo y espero que te encuentres muy bien *I LOVE SORA*. Te mando besos y abrazos, muchos :)_

 _Y finalmente…_

 _Read and review?_

 _Saludos!_

 _Aoshika_


	11. Todo

_So…me siento un poco cansada últimamente. Tuvieron que ajustarme medicamentos…y no me hallo. Pero bueno. Lo importante es que lo logré, con unos días de retraso, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo del fic._

 _Quería darles un poco de tranquilidad cotidiana a estos dos. Espero que les guste._

 _Sin advertencias por hoy._

 _Disclaimer: RotG y The Guardians no me pertenecen._

 _La canción de hoy es_ _ **Everything**_ _, de_ _ **Lifehouse**_ _._

 _Los invito a leer._

 **Stay with you**

 **Capítulo 11: Todo (Everything)**

Cuando Jack despertó, era bien entrada la mañana. Por lo que pudo ver en el reloj, eran más de las diez y media; un horario en el que normalmente ya estaba despierto y moviéndose. Sin embargo, poco a poco sus sentidos volvieron a él, y reconoció el perfecto abrazo que rodeaba ahora su cintura, y por supuesto, esos cálidos labios presionándose contra uno de sus hombros.

Se movió un poco, experimentalmente, contra el cuerpo de Bunny. Él hizo un sonido como de protesta, pero simplemente se presionó un poco más contra él. Jack se dio la vuelta procurando no despertarlo, lentamente y sin hacer ningún movimiento demasiado brusco. Finalmente se encontró de frente a él. No tardó mucho en recordar que ambos seguían desnudos, pero realmente no le importó.

Volvió a mirar su mano, ahora apoyada sobre el pecho de Bunny. En su dedo, el anillo brillaba suavemente bajo la luz de la mañana. Luego de pensar un poco en ello, recordó lo que había ocurrido por la madrugada, cuando Bunny lo despertó. Sonrió al recordar la genuina preocupación que su amado había sentido por él; pero más importante que nada, recordó cómo había intentado hacer que recobrara su temperatura normal, y que la conservara. Por un momento, Jack se preguntó si realmente se merecía que alguien hiciera todo este esfuerzo por él.

Una vez más, como en días anteriores, tuvo la posibilidad de observar su rostro relajado en pacífico sueño. Bunny parecía totalmente, profundamente dormido, y como siempre, despedía una sensación de vulnerabilidad que para Jack era fascinante observar. Porque estaba vulnerable solamente estando allí con él. Porque Jack estaba seguro de que en ningún otro lugar o momento Bunny se permitía a sí mismo demostrar este lado de su persona.

Se incorporó lentamente, solo un poco, sujetando la cabeza de Bunny, y con cuidado terminó por acomodarlo de manera que descansara sobre la parte baja de su pecho y en su estómago. Tuvo que reír un poco por las cosquillas que le provocaba el cabello suave contra su piel desnuda, pero lo valía. Ese calor, ese peso sobre él, lo valía. Con una mano le acarició el cabello, y la otra la dejó recargada sobre su pecho, cerca de su corazón.

-Te amo-, susurró, cerca de sus orejas, como si quisiera que en su sueño las palabras llegaran a su inconsciencia y se quedaran simplemente grabadas allí, como si no importara que al despertar fuera completamente ajeno a esto-, te amo como no tienes una idea. Eres mucho más de lo que esperaba, y también eres más de lo que merezco.

-¿De verdad piensas eso, Snowflake?

La voz salió de los labios de Bunny, casi sin moverlos. Sonaba profunda y adormilada. Jack sonrió y se inclinó lo suficiente para besar una de sus sienes.

Qué bien se sentía estar así. Bunny se movió lo suficiente para abrazar la cintura de Jack, y luego hundió un poco más el costado de su cabeza contra su estómago. Jack siguió acariciándole el cabello.

…

Bajo la suave luz de la mañana, Jack pudo observar a detalle la espalda de Bunny, donde las heridas habían terminado casi por desvanecerse por completo. Aunque esto lo alivió, la mirada de Jack vagó, casi sin desearlo, hasta su hombro izquierdo, donde estaba el tatuaje que se había tenido que hacer por él.

Jack suspiró pesadamente mientras comenzaba a pasar los dedos por la piel. Con el paso de las semanas el tatuaje había terminado por cicatrizar, y ahí estaba, presente y claro, sobre la piel morena de su esposo. Quizás Jack nunca podría perdonarse esto.

Había leído, cuando recién comenzaba a conocer a Bunny, la importancia que tenían los tatuajes entre los Pookas. Sabía que un tatuaje era un símbolo de pertenencia, de lealtad y de amor por sus familias. Haber manchado todos esos significados por una estupidez… Jack se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto. Quizás con tal de mantenerlo intacto, Bunny habría preferido que le pusieran un hierro caliente en la espalda. Quizás.

Jack no se había percatado de que, mientras pensaba en esto, su mano había seguido acariciando el hombro de Bunny, y él sin duda se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba desde unos minutos antes, cuando suspiró de una manera tan escandalosa. De modo que Bunny atrapó la mano de Jack, y lo detuvo.

-Hey, Snowflake, sé lo que estás pensando, detente.

Jack se quedó quieto mientras Bunny se movía hasta quedar cara arriba, aún recargado en el estómago de Jack, pero ahora en una posición donde lo podía ver de frente- aunque desde el ángulo donde estaba, solo podía verlo al revés.

Tomó la mano de Jack y la llevó hasta sus labios, besando sus dedos.

-Ya pasó, ¿bien?, olvídalo.

-Pero tú…

- _Yo_ \- le interrumpió- soy todo tuyo ahora. Igual que tú eres mío, ¿no es cierto?- Jack asintió de manera un tanto dudosa, y Bunny volvió a sonreír-. Es como si el tatuaje estuviera en tu propio cuerpo. No te preocupes por nada. No me molesta tener en mí algo que me recuerde a ti.

Jack asintió vivamente, una y otra vez, a lo que Bunny simplemente sonrió. La mano de Jack acarició su rostro mientras la otra se aventuraba a su pecho.

El dije redondo del collar que le había regalado descansaba allí, justo en el centro. Jack jugó con él un momento antes de que Bunny volviera a tomar su mano.

-Me dijiste que dentro de esto se puede guardar algo, ¿no es así?- preguntó, y Jack asintió. Bunny tomó el dije con los dedos y tomó la parte que parecía ser la tapa, jalándola con fuerza-, intenté abrirla pero no pude.

Jack rio de manera suave, tomando la mano de Bunny entre las suyas, y quitándole el dije un momento para mostrarle.

-Si lo fuerzas no lograrás abrirlo. Lo que tienes que hacer es presionar solo un poco-, esto fue lo que hizo, presionando hacia adentro la cara que tenía la piedra azul incrustada-, y luego empujar hacia la derecha. Así se libera la tapa.

Y efectivamente, mientras Jack hablaba, hacía lo que iba diciendo, y la tapa se abrió. La pequeña caja que era ese dije tendría unos cinco milímetros de profundidad, cuando mucho. Bunny lo miró y luego volteó un poco hacia Jack. Se le quedó mirando un momento y luego sonrió.

-Entonces tendremos que cortar un pequeño mechón de tu cabello, ¿no es así?

Jack sonrió.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo aparentemente divertido por esta idea-, eso es demasiado común. Debemos pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Cómo qué?

-No lo sé, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Después de decir esto, Jack se quedó mirando el techo. El peso de Bunny sobre él era bastante placentero, y la paz que sentía en este momento estaba salpicada de algo que quizás nunca antes habían sentido, ninguno de los dos. Familiaridad. La sensación de estar con alguien que conocía su cuerpo y mente mejor que nadie más, y sentirse cómodo al respecto. A Jack no le molestaba que Bunny fuera tan posesivo al dormir, es más, le encantaba que lo abrazara del modo en que lo hacía. En cambio, Bunny no se quejaba de lo caótico que podía ser Jack, sus brazos y piernas moviéndose, de vez en cuando dándole por accidente un golpe en el estómago o en la cara.

Y hablando de estómagos…

-Jackie, creo que tienes hambre…

Jack se sonrojó por el ruido que había hecho el suyo mientras Bunny descansaba su cabeza en él. Luego de esto, él solo comenzó a reír vivamente mientras se deslizaba fuera de la cama, para decepción de Jack. Comenzó a ponerse los pantalones.

-Iré a ver qué hay en la cocina. ¿Se te antoja algo en específico?

Jack se sonrojó un poco. Ver a su esposo en la noche desnudo y verlo así a plena luz del día no era lo mismo. Así que levantó la sábana hasta su rostro, cubriendo su nariz y sus mejillas, y cerró los ojos. Cuando Bunny terminó de acomodarse los pantalones y levantó la mirada para repetir su pregunta, el comportamiento de Jack le pareció de lo más extraño, así que se acercó un poco.

-¿Jack…?

-Lo…lo que sea está bien-, repuso el joven-, no te preocupes.

Bunny levantó las cejas un poco, intrigado por su comportamiento, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros y tomó su camisa y se puso rápidamente los zapatos.

Jack dejó caer la sábana que cubría su rostro y soltó un suspiro. Vaya, no tenía idea de que esto fuera a ser tan complicado.

…

Bunny regresó en menos de quince minutos. Jack lo observó; ya traía la camisa bien acomodada, probablemente se la había abotonado en el camino, pero además, traía con él una bandeja con dos platos y dos vasos con naranjada. Además, tenía la cara roja como un jitomate.

-Ah… ¿Bun?

Bunny levantó la mirada y Jack pudo observar que su boca también tenía la forma extraña de una mezcla de sonrisa y mueca. Se acercó a la cama, que Jack había acomodado ya con sábanas limpias. También se había puesto su ropa y se había sentado recargado contra la cabecera.

-Creo que…mmm, no sé cómo decirlo... creo que nos escucharon anoche.

Jack se quedó quieto, viéndolo, como si necesitara procesar las palabras antes de comprender su significado. Luego de un momento, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa suave.

-Oh.

Bunny se sentó en la cama y dejó cuidadosamente la bandeja entre él y Jack. Jack tomó su plato y comenzó a comer, Bunny hizo lo mismo. Hubo un rato de muy incómodo silencio antes de que el joven levantara la mirada y observara a Bunny. Se podía leer la vergüenza en su rostro.

-¿Sabes si oyeron algo…ya sabes, muy comprometedor?

Bunny se encogió de hombros.

Ambos masticaban la comida mirando hacia la bandeja, acomodada sobre la cama.

Bunny dejó su comida un momento y se mordió los labios. Jack sintió las comisuras de su boca subiendo sin que él lo quisiera.

Y de pronto, no pudo contener más el aire que se acumuló en su boca y que salió a tropezones; una fuerte y a la vez encantadora risa, que hizo que Bunny también tuviera ganas de reír con todas sus ganas. Y no se contuvo. ¿Cómo podría, si en este momento estaba mucho más feliz que en cualquier otro momento de toda su vida?

Quizás se sentía un poco apenado por lo ocurrido pero realmente ya no le importaba tanto. El éxtasis constante en que se encontraba ahora su cerebro lo hacía sentirse tan feliz que simplemente todo lo demás se borraba por completo de su mente. ¿Cómo iba a sentirse avergonzado de haber pasado la noche con su pareja, con Jack, que ahora era su esposo? Era algo simplemente absurdo y él no estaba para eso. Él quería disfrutar de él, de su compañía, de su presencia, de su amor.

Cuando terminaron de comer, ya después de haberse calmado un poco y dispuestos a enfrentar lo que tuviera que pasar, salieron de la habitación de Jack. Era casi mediodía.

Bunny llevaba con él la bandeja con los trastes ya vacíos. En la cocina no había nadie; ya todo mundo se había retirado a diferentes partes de la mansión a hacerse cargo de sus deberes.

-Iré a tomar un baño, Jackie-, sonrió Bunny, luego de dejar los trastes sucios en su lugar-, ¿quieres hacer algo hoy o…?

-No sé, ¿qué hay de ti?

Bunny no contestó nada, en realidad no querían separarse ni hacer otra cosa que no fuera descansar en los brazos del otro, pero había que volver a la vida cotidiana aunque fuera poco a poco. Y aunque fuera así, a Bunny no le parecía que comenzar a tener una vida común y tranquila con Jack fuera algo malo. ¿No era esta sensación, como de familia, lo que más había anhelado desde que salió de su hogar por primera vez?

Quizás este era su destino. Quizás había emprendido su misión para que el destino terminara de cruzar su camino y el de Jack. Quizás para esto había pasado todo lo que había pasado con él.

-Yo también me asearé entonces. Te veré en la biblioteca, ¿te parece?

Bunny sonrió y asintió. Luego, se inclinó un poco y compartieron un beso corto, pero dulce, antes de ir cada quien a lo suyo, como si fueran a separarse por días y no por unos pocos minutos.

.

.

.

Bunny había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Jack había pasado la página. En realidad no estaba leyendo; estaba observándolo a él y solo a él. Desde donde estaba solo podía ver la parte de arriba y de atrás de su cabeza, su cuello, la parte superior de su espalda, sus manos, y si se asomaba por encima de su hombro, el libro que leía.

Habían decidido tomar un volumen- el que fuera, que les gustara o los llamara ambos-, y leer juntos un rato. Bunny se había sentado en posición de loto, y Jack se había acomodado entre sus piernas dobladas, con sus delgadas piernas estiradas al frente y el libro en sus manos. Los brazos de Bunny rodearon su cintura sin presionarla, descansando las manos en su regazo.

Jack trataba de leer, pero tenía que ignorar la respiración de Bunny golpeándolo en la nuca, además, que de repente le diera un beso en el cuello, o que moviera su camisa lo suficiente para descubrir y acariciar uno de sus hombros.

A estas alturas, no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que leía. Su mirada repasaba las letras pero no se hacía consciente de su significado; estaba demasiado consciente de la presencia de Bunny tan cerca de él, y no conseguía concentrarse.

Pero estaba bien. Quizás ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, pero estaban realmente enamorados, en serio. Ambos habían dejado madurar ese sentimiento de completo arrebato, de deseo y necesidad por el otro, y ahora, lo estaban comenzando a vivir sin inhibiciones, como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

En este momento, Bunny no tenía miedo ni desconfianza hacia Jack. En este momento Bunny sabía- no estaba seguro de cómo, pero simplemente lo _sabía_ -, que Jack era sincero con él al mostrarle sus sentimientos. Estaba convencido de que aún si le ocultaba cosas, jamás haría intento alguno por lastimarlo, ni por humillarlo o para alejarlo de su amor.

Y Jack, por otra parte, se sentía, por primera vez quizás en toda su vida, como si nada le faltaba. La muerte de sus padres y de su hermana en su momento habían resultado dolorosas, pero siendo tan niño en ese entonces, y habiendo recibido tanto apoyo de parte de la gente que lo rodeaba, la herida sanó _casi_ por completo. Después, Bunny había llegado como ese algo que le permitiría terminar de recuperarse y simplemente ser feliz.

Una preocupación a veces asaltaba en la parte trasera de su mente, en alguna parte a la que no quería acceder. Decidió que no revolvería esos cajones de su pensamiento y se limitaría a ser feliz…si de verdad podía serlo. Hasta ahora, todo había marchado bien.

-No entiendo nada de lo que estoy leyendo-, sonrió Jack luego de un momento, volteando a ver a Bunny que aún asomaba el rostro por su hombro. Bunny sonrió y le besó rápidamente en los labios antes de tomar el libro con sus propias manos. Buscó un párrafo una o dos páginas atrás, y luego comenzó a leer. Luego de un momento, volteó a verlo de nuevo y sonrió.

-Creo que es una novela de misterio, Snowflake. Mira, el protagonista está buscando algo…

Antes de que Bunny siguiera hablando, Jack puso su mano sobre el libro, obligándolo a bajarlo. Luego comenzó a moverse, dándose la vuelta sobre tu regazo, llevando los brazos hacia su cuello. Bunny terminó por soltar el libro; el rostro de Jack, ahora apoyado contra el suyo, despedía una frescura y un aroma que no quería soltar. Lo apretó un poco más contra sí, y Jack respiró profundamente, acariciando los lados de su rostro mientras juntaba sus labios con los de él otra vez.

Compartieron varios besos cortos y caricias suaves antes de que Bunny comenzara a reír y se separaran un momento. Jack aprovechó esto para besar otras partes de su rostro; la frente, las mejillas, los párpados, la barbilla, la punta de la nariz. Finalmente, volvieron a besarse en los labios, varias veces, antes de profundizar el beso y hacerlo mucho más cálido, húmedo e íntimo. Aun así, lo mantuvieron tranquilo, suave. Jack sabía que podía recargarse contra Bunny sin preocuparse por lastimarlo; su esposo era grande, fuerte, y su peso no era nada contra la resistencia de su cuerpo perfeccionado para la sobrevivencia. Mientras tanto, Bunny siempre era cuidadoso con Jack, en todo momento. Podía tocarlo, besarlo, amarlo, pero siempre con cuidado, siempre intentando no hacerle ningún daño, ya sea por su fuerza, ya sea por la natural rudeza con la que solía moverse.

Jack hundió sus manos en el cabello de Bunny. Bunny abrazó aún más fuerte a Jack. Volvieron a besarse, profundizando el beso todo lo que les era posible. Jack comenzó a sacarle la camisa a Bunny, y al darse cuenta, él solo sonrió y lo permitió. Después, dejando que Jack se separara un poco de él, le sacó rápidamente también la camisa, y lo guio para que se levantara y le quitó los pantalones.

Jack comenzó a reír, al pensar en esto; iban a hacerlo en la biblioteca. Era una especie de sueño hecho realidad; Aster, la biblioteca, hacer el amor con la persona que más adoraba en el mundo, y además, la sensación de ser travieso en un lugar donde siempre había guardado las formas y la compostura.

De pronto, Aster tampoco tenía ya demasiadas prendas encima. Pantalones, ropa interior, calcetines, camisas…todo terminó regado por aquí y por allá, ya que en ese momento ninguno de los dos estaba poniendo realmente atención a otra cosa que no fueran ellos y este instante en específico.

Al principio Jack tuvo sus reservas, a pesar de la oleada de adrenalina con la que había tomado el control en un principio. Aún brillaba el día y aquí no había sábanas con las cuales cubrirse… se sentía algo avergonzado.

Sabía que su cuerpo no era el más atlético ni el más fuerte, no entendería porqué alguien querría ver a un chiquillo flaco y pálido desnudo, sobre todo si ese alguien tenía un cuerpo tan bien trabajado como el de Bunny. Jack conocía gente que trataba de mantener un buen físico haciendo ejercicio a todas horas, pero el cuerpo de Bunny venía de otro tipo de ejercicio; el de moverse siempre, vivir de un lado a otro, de no tenerle miedo a la naturaleza, de tirarse a un río y nadar cientos de metros a contra corriente, de escalar, de vivir. Jack solo admiraba más a Bunny por todo esto, y saberse tan poco merecedor del gusto estético de su esposo le dolía en el alma, al menos claro, hasta que los besos de Bunny continuaron viajando por su cuerpo, haciéndolo distraerse por un segundo de estas ideas.

Claro que Jack jamás vería cómo era que Bunny lo miraba. Cuando veía a Jack, Bunny no veía a un "chiquillo flaco": veía a un ser mitológico…veía una creación que no se le pudo haber ocurrido a alguien de este mundo. Veía un copo de nieve vuelto persona, veía un soplo de invierno con figura de hombre y a veces de niño. Donde Jack veía debilidad, Bunny veía la fuerte fragilidad del vidrio; bello y capaz de brillar a la luz del sol tanto como a la luz de la luna, capaz de tomar formas hermosas si se le daba la dirección correcta, pero también con la habilidad de cortar, y de proteger. Jack hacía eso no solo con su cuerpo, sino también con su personalidad, con su corazón, con su misma alma. Todas las cosas que Jack hacía todo el tiempo eran para proteger a las personas que amaba, para defenderlas si era necesario. Y Bunny encontraba que su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con su alma; quizás era pequeño, quizás era delgado y quizás tenía una apariencia frágil, pero nada de esto desmerecía. Bunny creía firmemente que Jack era hermoso, y jamás iba a pensar lo contrario. Desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez había quedado prendado de esa belleza propia de ángeles, y se había olvidado de todo lo demás.

Ahora Jack estaba sobre él, pero Bunny lo empujó hacia atrás y se acomodó sobre él de la manera más cuidadosa que pudo. La luz se colaba en el vitral; rojos, azules, morados, escarlatas… la piel blanca de Jack se convirtió en un lienzo sobre el que los colores se esparcieron, bañando cada relieve de su rostro, su cuello, su pecho. Incluso sus ojos tomaban otra tonalidad de azul cuando la luz colada por el vitral llegaba a su cara de esa forma. Bunny le tomó la mano y la besó.

-Te amo, mi pequeño esposo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Jack se sonrojó ligeramente, pero si acaso era posible, eso solo agregó un poco más de encanto e inocencia a la imagen que le daba a Bunny.

Volvieron a besarse, una y otra vez, y de pronto, un recuerdo llegó a Bunny. Esta no era la primera vez que estaban así, juntos, en la biblioteca. También había pasado aquella vez en que Jack había enfermado; ese momento en que Bunny se dio cuenta de lo frío que estaba su cuerpo fue quizás uno de los momentos más terroríficos de su vida.

-Jack…-Bunny se separó, rompiendo el beso, y miró al joven desde arriba con preocupación-, Jack, ¿qué demonios fue lo que pasó anoche?

Jack tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que Bunny acababa de decirle, sin poder hacer mucho más que inclinar su rostro hacia un lado y mirarlo de forma dudosa.

-¿Anoche…?

-Sí… me desperté en la madrugada y estabas helándote. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Bunny…

La situación no era demasiado oportuna para estar pensando en esto, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Jack mientras su mente se despejaba un poco y miraba a Bunny encima de él.

-…¿de qué hablas?

-Jack, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo-, replicó Bunny, incorporándose lentamente y atrayendo a Jack hacia él, obligándole a mirarlo-, no finjas conmigo.

-Bunny, no…-Jack lo abrazó rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, intentando besarlo una vez más. Bunny lo sostuvo firmemente de los brazos, evitando que se acercara-, ¿por qué quieres saber?

-Es importante, Jack-, repuso Bunny, y al notar que Jack estaba inquieto por esto, sujetó su rostro en sus manos y lo miró a los ojos-. Jack, mírame, no estoy molesto, estoy preocupado.

Jack lo miró, y luego volvió a alejar su mirada. A Bunny le dio la impresión de que, en cualquier momento, se las arreglaría para escapar de él. Así que lo abrazó más fuerte. Jack se sujetó de él y se recargó contra su cuerpo. Esta vez, Bunny le permitió besarlo. Luego, él tomó el control, y los besos bajaron de sus labios hacia su cuello, y luego por sus delgados brazos, y a su pecho. Jack…simplemente, Bunny sabía que era más fácil que Jack se relajara y hablara si lo seducía. Jack era mucho más débil de voluntad a la merced de sus besos, y si lo que quería era hacerlo hablar, quizás esta era la mejor forma de convencerlo.

Y cuando Jack se encontró a sí mismo otra vez debajo de él, disfrutando de sus besos y de sus caricias, encontró al fin el modo de hablar.

-…dame tiempo. Te lo prometí antes-, los besos se concentraron en su estómago y las manos de Bunny recorrían de arriba abajo sus piernas, que ahora se sentían débiles-, te lo diré, pero aún no.

-¿Cuándo, Jack?- preguntó Bunny, levantando la mirada hacia él. Jack apretó los ojos y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Bunny le abrió las piernas y se acomodó entre ellas con cuidado, y besó de nuevo su estómago, creando un camino húmedo hasta llegar a su pecho. Dejó un beso encima de su corazón, antes de acercar su oreja a él y escuchar complacido cómo latía a mil por hora.

Jack se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza al sentir su calor y su peso encima de él.

-Es…estamos a mediados de octubre-, suspiró Jack, tratando de mantener su voz firme-, mi cumpleaños…

-Es el veintiuno de diciembre- replicó Bunny con una sonrisa, levantando la mirada hacia él. Jack asintió.

-Al día siguiente…te explicaré todo. Lo prometo.

A Bunny no le agradaba tener que hacer toda esa espera. Pero supuso que era suficiente tiempo como para intentar él mismo averiguar qué era lo que pasaba. Decidió que creería en la palabra de Jack.

-¿Lo prometes de verdad?

-Claro que sí… eres mi esposo, y te amo-, Jack se descubrió la cara y lo miró-, solo necesito unas semanas. No quiero ocultarte nada, pero por ahora es necesario.

-Jack…está bien. Esperaré.

Bunny comenzó a moverse lentamente, de nuevo sobre él, y se inclinó sobre el rostro de Jack para besarse nuevamente, como si fuera un pacto que sellar entre ambos.

…

Tal como la primera vez, Bunny fue cuidadoso con él en todo momento. Lo preparó con toda la paciencia y delicadeza que podía, sobre todo porque esta vez no tenían nada que usar como lubricante más que la saliva del Pooka. Sin embargo, su trato amoroso, sus caricias y sus constantes besos, fueron más que suficientes para que Jack se relajara. No fue tan difícil como esperaban, e incluso Jack se sintió menos adolorido que antes. Simplemente, era fascinante para él que hubiera la posibilidad de estar unido así con alguien a quien amaba tanto y tan verdaderamente. Cerró los ojos y simplemente se dejó llevar, se perdió en él.

Hubo algo que definitivamente cambió todo en esta ocasión; ahora, todo fue mucho más lento, más medido en todos los sentidos. Se hablaban al oído como si tuvieran estrictamente prohibido elevar sus voces, y quizás ya que estaban en una biblioteca quizás así era. Las caricias eran lentas y los besos eran profundos. Cuando Bunny consiguió penetrarlo por completo, permanecieron largos minutos casi sin moverse, y cuando al fin lo hicieron, fue en movimientos largos y pausados, cada embestida era profunda y cada mirada, beso o palabra compartida entre ambos se sentía eterna.

Jack sentía a Bunny sobre él. Bunny besaba sus sienes y sus orejas mientras lo embestía, y Jack lo sujetaba contra él abrazándole la espalda, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro y hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello, enredándolos en las hebras suaves y acariciando su cabeza y la base de sus orejas.

-Hey… me gustan tus manos-, Jack rio de gusto y de placer al sentirlo cosquillear su oído con sus palabras-, no dejes de hacer eso.

-Tú tampoco te detengas-, replicó él entonces, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Bunny también volteó, y lo miró. Compartieron otro beso, y otro, y otro más.

Fue una sesión larga y tranquila haciendo el amor casi en completo silencio. Era como si el resto del mundo y el tiempo se hubieran detenido. Las luces de los vitrales comenzaron a moverse y a danzar sobre ambos conforme atardecía y el sol tibio pronto dio paso a la frialdad de la noche.

…

Jack sonrió cuando Bunny le acarició el cabello. Ahora era él quien descansaba con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, y esto se sentía tan malditamente bien.

Se había puesto la ropa interior y la camisa, y Bunny también estaba vestido a medias, con los pantalones mal acomodados y la camisa abierta por completo.

Se habían vestido rápido por temor a quedarse dormidos y que alguien los encontrara desnudos ahí, pero lo cierto era que aunque estaba cansado Jack sentía que la noche era joven y podía estar despierto un rato más. Sobre todo teniendo a su amado esposo con él manteniéndolo despierto.

Miró hacia arriba. Bunny lo observaba con una expresión pensativa. Jack hizo todo lo posible por sonreír.

-Son solo dos meses.

-¿Veintidós de diciembre?

Jack tomó la mano de Bunny, la llevó a sus labios y besó su dorso. Luego, extendió lo más que pudo su sonrisa.

-Veintidós de diciembre.

.

.

.

La cena fue quizás el único momento del día donde vieron a los demás. Estaban ambos lo más sonrojados que pensaban que sería posible que estuvieran alguna vez, pero aunque no dejaban de mirarlos insistentemente, nadie les dijo nada. Sandy mantenía una sonrisa como de quien lo sabe todo, y los demás estaban quizás tan avergonzados como ellos mismos, así que en general fue una cena tranquila en el exterior, tensa en el interior.

Jack y Bunny fueron los primeros en retirarse de la mesa. No fueron en seguida a dormir. En lugar de eso, Jack tomó la mano de Bunny y lo guio con entusiasmo, una gran sonrisa estaba marcada en su rostro. Entraron al ático y subieron por las escaleras. Una vez que abrieron la portezuela que daba a la azotea, Jack se acostó en el sitio de siempre, y esperó pacientemente a que Bunny, con todo el cuidado del mundo, llegara a su lado. Ahora, Jack estaba bastante consciente del miedo que le tenía Bunny a las alturas, así que se sentía muy feliz cuando por lo menos hacía el intento, como cada vez que lo acompañaba aquí. Por supuesto que estaba listo para irse en el momento en que Bunny lo pidiera, pero como no lo hacía, supuso que estaba dispuesto a pasar por esto. Además, un rato de conversación entre ambos era suficiente, casi todo el tiempo, para que se olvidara de lo que ocurría y en qué lugar estaban.

Se acostaron uno a lado del otro, y miraron las estrellas y la luna. Realmente no importaba demasiado lo que hicieran en este momento.

Habían pasado un día perfecto juntos; despertaron tarde abrazados en la cama, desayunaron, fueron a la biblioteca al menos por un rato con la intención de leer juntos, hicieron el amor, descansaron un rato, cenaron con su familia…

¿Qué más podía pedirle Jack a la vida?

-Oye, Jack…-la voz de Bunny interrumpió sus pensamientos repentinamente, y Jack volteó a verlo-, sé que dijiste que no ibas a poder decirme nada hasta después de tu cumpleaños…pero quisiera que me contestaras algo…

-N…no lo sé Bunny…depende de qué se trate.

-Solo quiero saber si las cosas están bajo control. ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?

-Bunny…

-Soy tu esposo, Jack-, Bunny volteó a verlo, recargándose en sus codos e incorporándose ligeramente-, si algo llegara a pasarte ¿qué se supone que haga? No podría vivir si tuvieras algún problema y yo no supiera cómo actuar...

Jack sonrió ligeramente antes de tomar la mano de Bunny con la suya.

-Gracias…

-¿Jack?

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste anoche? Cuando te diste cuenta de que algo pasaba.

Bunny se quedó callado un momento, mirándolo. Luego contestó, aún sin estar demasiado seguro.

-Solo te abracé y traté de asegurarme de que recuperaras calor. No se me ocurrió otra cosa.

-Está bien. Es precisamente lo que debes hacer. Yo estaré bien, Bunny, lo prometo.

Bunny volvió a mirar hacia el cielo. Jack apretó su mano y se aproximó a él.

-Amor, créeme, por favor. Todo está bajo control. Estaré bien…mucho más si estás conmigo. Es todo lo que necesito, que estés aquí, y que sigas queriéndome.

Bunny sonrió. Se le antojaba tan inocente la forma en que Jack decía estas palabras... parecía lo más sencillo de hacer. Quizás Jack tenía razón, quizás simplemente quedarse a su lado y esperar era lo mejor para ambos desde ahora. Bunny había decidido que iba a confiar en Jack, y lo iba a hacer, aunque le costara trabajo pasar por alto el hecho de que su pequeño le ocultaba algo importante. Jack había prometido que se lo diría y ansiaba que llegara el momento. Todo lo que quería era ser feliz con él. Y hacerlo feliz también.

-Bunny…

-¿Sí, amor?

-Me gustaría conocer a tu familia. Me gustaría… formar parte de ellos también, aunque fuera un poco- pudo ver a Bunny sonreír-, es decir, si pudieron criar y soportar a alguien como tú me imagino que deben ser admirables…

Bunny tomó a Jack con fuerza y le revolvió el cabello, fingiendo molestia mientras Jack se deshacía en carcajadas. Y mientras tanto, supuso que podía enviarle una carta a su madre para comenzar a planear. La verdad, pensar que Jack fuera parte de su familia era un sentimiento cálido que lo hacía sentir bien, y era algo que, aunque no lo hubieran mencionado antes ninguno de los dos, significaría cumplir uno de muchos sueños que tenía en relación a su joven esposo.

.

.

.

Esa noche durmieron cómodamente sin haber hecho mucho más que acurrucarse uno con el otro. Fueron algunas horas tranquilas en las que no hubo problemas, no hubo consciencia, no hubo preguntas ni dudas, pero sobre todo, no hubo despertares helados por la madrugada.

-¡Hora de despertar, holgazanes!

Bunny abrió los ojos solo para ser casi completamente enceguecido por la brillante luz que entraba por la ventana. La voz era de Tooth…ella había corrido la cortina. Junto a él, Jack comenzó a removerse también, frotándose los ojos, incómodo por esta forma de despertar tan abrupta. Tooth puso los brazos en jarras y volteó a verlos.

Caminó hasta la cama y comenzó a jalar las sábanas hacia ella.

-Bueno, al menos están vestidos. Vayan rápido a ponerse algo de ropa de trabajo, hoy es día de limpieza.

-¿Día de limpieza..?- preguntó Bunny volteando a ver a Jack y este sonrió un poco.

-Sí, unas dos o tres veces al año hacemos una limpieza profunda a la mansión…es decir, todo lo que no se puede limpiar de diario…

-Y ustedes, tortolitos, tienen que ayudar quieran o no.

Jack soltó un gruñido, puso los ojos en blanco y se incorporó.

-Como digas, _mamá_ …

Tooth tomó la almohada más cercana y le dio con ella en la cabeza, para sorpresa de Aster que solamente pudo observar mientras Jack caía de regreso en la cama, un poco aturdido. Compartió una mirada con la mujer, y ella lo miró levantando las cejas como con advertencia.

-Ah…ya vamos, Toothie.

-No tarden.

La mujer salió de la habitación. Jack no había dejado de reír ante todo lo ocurrido. Bunny seguía un poco sorprendido de la dinámica en las relaciones de estas personas, a pesar de llevar ya cuatro meses viviendo con ellos. Jack era muy humilde para ser un noble, tanto que sus "sirvientes" se permitían tener todas las libertades con él. Y ciertamente, esto se debía a que había sido la forma en que lo habían educado. Y si acaso, todo esto hacía que Bunny admirara aún más a todos, por haber criado y protegido a un ser tan maravilloso como era su pequeño Jack.

Lo buscó con la mirada y lo encontró revolviendo su ropero, buscando ropa de trabajo. Bunny se dio cuenta de que estaba descalzo, y supuso que lo encontraría así todo el día, como le era costumbre cuando estaba en casa. En la mano de Jack brillaba el anillo que Bunny le había dado, y él pudo verlo perfectamente mientras el joven repasaba las camisas colgadas frente a él. Bunny caminó hasta él, lo abrazó por la cintura y lo levantó en el aire, dando vueltas con él varias veces, sobrepasado por el amor que sentía por esta bella criatura.

Y es que había momentos donde lo que sentía por Jack era simplemente como el agua; en algunas partes, un sentimiento inmenso, pero quieto y reposado, lleno de vida, puro, transparente, pero había veces donde se convertía en enormes olas que lo hacían moverse y actuar de una forma que jamás antes hubiera pensado posible. Jamás antes le había expresado a alguien cariño de la forma en que lo hacía con Jack. Jamás antes había reído a carcajadas en los brazos de alguien pero sobre todo, nunca nadie fuera de su familia había conseguido desatar este sentimiento salvaje de deseo y protección, de posesión y amor.

Jack no dejó de reír hasta que Bunny lo depositó de regreso al suelo. Se dio la vuelta y le dio un pequeño beso antes de empujarlo un poco.

-Anda, ve a cambiarte. Tooth se molestará si la hacemos esperar.

.

.

.

Como medida preventiva para evitar las distracciones, Tooth mandó a cada uno a lugares diferentes de la casa. Mientras Jack tenía que quedarse abajo ayudando a una de las doncellas con la cocina, Bunny iría con North al ático a revisar todo lo que se había acumulado ahí y a tirar las cosas que simplemente ya no sirvieran.

Mientras subían las escaleras, North le explicó que originalmente era el lugar donde guardaban cosas viejas pero procuraban mantener aquellas que tuvieran un valor sentimental principalmente, sin embargo, casi siempre terminaban arrojando ahí cosas que se descomponían o que se cambiaban. Por ejemplo, a veces cambiaban las cortinas de alguna parte de la casa y después de lavarlas las traían aquí, con la intención de buscarlas después si se decidía volverlas a usar. En la mayoría de las ocasiones, esto no pasaba.

En fin. Hoy era día de deshacerse de todas esas cosas que ya no sirvieran y tratar de acomodar lo mejor posible el lugar, limpiar el polvo y asegurarse de que no hubiera termitas o polillas.

Cuando llegaron allí, North encendió una lámpara que había en el techo; este era bastante bajo, de manera que el hombre podía simplemente estirar su brazo y jalar un hilo, que hacía que la luz se encendiera. Bunny nunca había visto el lugar iluminado; siempre había venido aquí de noche y nunca se le había ocurrido que hubiera una lámpara. Además, solamente era un lugar a donde ir antes de subir al techo, así que nunca había reparado realmente en la importancia que podría tener este lugar.

-Bien, supongo que nos lo dividiremos-, propuso North, tronándose los dedos y mirando a su alrededor-, tú comienza con las cajas que hay de aquel lado y yo revisaré por aquí.

Bunny asintió.

Comenzó a hacer lo que North le había indicado, y entre ellos se produjo un silencio confortable. Sin embargo, pronto Bunny lo rompió.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta, North.

-Dime…

-¿Cómo fallecieron los padres de Jack?

North parecía bastante concentrado en lo que hacía, de modo que cuando lo escuchó, tardó un poco en contestar. Al voltear a verlo, Bunny esperaba verlo tenso, o molesto por la pregunta, pero lo veía muy tranquilo, acuclillado revisando el contenido de un baúl viejo.

-Fue algo muy trágico, Bunny- repuso, poniéndose de pie y volteando a verlo un momento antes de alcanzar otro baúl y buscar entre sus llaves la que serviría para abrirlo-. Iban en el carruaje, pero había una fuerte tormenta de nieve.

Bunny no dijo nada, simplemente esperando que North prosiguiera con su relato.

-Venían de una ciudad vecina, habían ido a visitar a unos amigos. El señor Overland conducía el carruaje. No sabemos qué fue exactamente lo que pasó, pero… cuando terminó la tormenta, Jack llegó a casa solo.

Bunny miró a North, sorprendido. Según lo que sabía, Jack tenía apenas cinco años en ese entonces.

-No me mires así, a mí también me sorprendió. Él era muy pequeño. Nos contó lo que pasó como pudo y yo…fui a buscarlos en uno de los caballos. No hubo nada que pudiera hacer.

-Ya veo- la idea era terrorífica por sí sola-. Jack me habló del accidente, y que ocurrió cuando él tenía cinco años, pero yo asumí que él no iba con ellos en esa ocasión.

North lo miró un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

-Quizás no quiso revivirlo. Para él resulta muy doloroso…ni siquiera puede explicarnos cómo fue que volvió aquí. Quizás es porque era muy pequeño, pero también pensamos que podría haber sido amnesia.

Bunny asintió y continuó llevando a cabo su trabajo.

En el lugar había varios muebles viejos; había cajas con libros arrumbados, había bolsas llenas de ropa vieja y baúles con los goznes oxidados. A Bunny se le hacía interesante ver esto porque era como ver de cerca la historia de la familia Overland y tratar de rehacerla basándose en pistas.

Encontró algunos viejos vestidos y pantalones que debieron pertenecer a los padres. En otro baúl encontró una muñeca vieja, casi deshecha por el desgaste.

Luego, vio recargados contra una de las paredes de la habitación varios cuadros. Estaban vueltos a la pared; eran dos, y bastante grandes.

Bunny trató de pensarlo un momento y luego se dio cuenta de que en el pasado había visto varios cuadros de la familia de Jack, tenía una idea vaga de cómo lucían sus padres y su hermana pero nunca había visto un cuadro de todos juntos, como solía acostumbrarse en esas familias.

Era obvio que Jack había nacido con algún tipo de variación en el color de su cabello y piel, ya que sus padres, aunque eran de piel clara, no eran tan blancos como Jack, y ambos tenían el cabello de un tono castaño rojizo, al igual que la pequeña hija. A Bunny no le sorprendía nada de esto, pues había estudiado algunos casos así con uno de sus hermanos y había visto casos en algunos de los lugares que visitó.

Y sin embargo, al darle vuelta a aquél cuadro, casi lo deja caer de la impresión.

Era un cuadro familiar como el que nunca había visto; estaban los padres de Jack, con sus rostros serios pero amables. El señor Overland estaba de pie junto a su esposa, y en las rodillas de esta, que estaba sentada, descansaba una pequeña niña de grandes ojos y cabello lacio, con un moño en la cabeza. De pie frente a su padre, y tomando ligeramente su mano, estaba un pequeño niño, delgado y de mirada traviesa…con el pelo castaño, la piel rosácea ligeramente besada por el sol, y dos enormes ojos cafés, suaves como el caramelo.

Bunny se quedó un momento mirando la pintura.

Por un momento, se quedó pensando si se trataba de un retrato de otra familia. Pero no. Estas personas…eran muy parecidas a Jack, la única diferencia eran los colores. Ese niño…ese pequeño chiquillo era igual a Jack. No solamente físicamente a excepción de los colores, como el resto de la familia retratada, sino en todo lo demás. Quien hubiera hecho aquella pintura había sabido perfectamente captar no solo la belleza élfica de su pequeño, sino también la travesura de sus ojos y el brillo de su sonrisa inocente. Aquél niño era Jack, no había manera de dudarlo.

Así que Bunny se dio la vuelta y miró a North, tratando de mover el cuadro con la mayor delicadeza que podía, dado su tamaño.

-North…

North estaba de espaldas a él, así que no se dio por enterado de lo que pasaba, sólo hizo un sonido como indicándole que lo escuchaba. Bunny respiró profundo y se acercó un poco más. Al escucharlo detrás de él, North finalmente se dio la vuelta, y se quedó pasmado cuando vio el cuadro entre sus manos.

-North…este niño de aquí…es Jack, ¿me equivoco?

North guardó silencio. Dejo a un lado lo que estaba haciendo, y avanzó hacia el cuadro. Lo sujetó de una esquina, y lo observó con un poco de nostalgia. Bunny esperó a que se decidiera a explicarle. Finalmente, luego de unos segundos de tensión, North levantó la mirada hacia él y suspiró.

-No te lo puedo explicar, Bunny.

El calor subió al rostro de Aster como el agua al hervir. Como detestaba que le dieran esa maldita respuesta siempre, ¡demonios! ¿Qué no sabían decir otra maldita cosa?

-¡No me salgas con ese cuento tú también! ¿Qué mierda tengo que hacer para que me expliquen qué demonios pasa aquí? Todos me ocultan cosas, incluso mi adorado "esposo"- agregó, haciendo comillas con los dedos-, ¡estoy harto!

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, seguido por North.

-Espera, Bunny, realmente no hay nada que pueda decirte…por favor escúchame…

Pero Bunny lo ignoró. Abrió la puertecilla que había en el piso y se deslizó escaleras abajo. La cabeza le iba dando vueltas, los pensamientos rodando y chocando en su interior. ¿Qué nadie podía siquiera darle pistas, algo a qué atenerse?

Mientras North caminaba apurado tras él, Bunny iba caminando hacia la cocina, repasando en su mente todo lo que tenía que hablar con Jack, todo lo que tenía que decirle, preguntarle e incluso reclamarle.

Es decir, esta era la gota que derramaba el vaso. Si había ocurrido algo tan grave, algo lo suficientemente grave como para cambiar su tono de cabello y de ojos y de piel, él merecía saberlo, por todos los cielos, ¿qué se suponía que pasaba con él? ¿Quién había hecho todas esas cosas…?

O qué había hecho Jack para que algo así pasara porque…

A veces, hacer tratos con brujas y magos era relativamente fácil… Bunny sabía de magia, por supuesto que no la sabía usar tanto como su madre, por ejemplo, pero estaba bien informado y … este pensamiento era algo que había temido mucho tiempo. Sabía que había algo que Jack le estaba ocultando pero…si había algo de magia, magia verdadera, involucrada en esto… una maldición, un conjuro, un daño, un límite de tiempo… era algo demasiado grave, algo que lo estaba llenando de terror, ¿en qué estaba metido realmente? ¿Qué demonios era lo que sucedía con Jack? ¿Lo iba a perder? ¿Sería traicionado después de todo? ¿Abandonado? ¿Porqué era tan importante que él no supiera nada? ¿ _PORQUÉ_?

…Y tantas cosas pasaron por su pensamiento en ese momento que apenas lo pudo soportar.

Entró a la cocina de una manera tan intempestiva que asustó a la doncella, y Jack se incorporó de donde estaba, arrodillado limpiando dentro de la alacena.

Se sorprendió, por supuesto, pero aún más cuando Bunny avanzó hacia él y lo tomó de los hombros.

Lo sacudió un poco y Jack, confundido, solo pudo quedársele mirando.

-¿Bunny? Aster…amor, ¿pasó algo…?

Bunny miró a Jack, y en el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron, todo lo que se había acumulado dentro de él simplemente se… se deshizo, se derritió. No pudo contestar. Respiró profundo una, dos, tres veces, y finalmente salió por la puerta de la cocina, refugiándose en las caballerizas.

.

.

.

Jack miró hacia el suelo y luego volteó a ver a North. North solo inclinó la cabeza. Jack cerró los ojos.

-North…el frío no se va.

.

.

.

Bunny se quedó un buen rato en las caballerizas. Toothiana lo vio allí, y le dijo que ya que no había ayudado a North con el ático debía limpiar las caballerizas. Por supuesto, la mujer no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido dentro de la casa y Bunny no tenía intención alguna de hacérselo saber, así que simplemente hizo caso de lo que le ordenaba.

Amontonó la paja, le dio de comer a los caballos, se deshizo de la suciedad, y en poco tiempo había terminado. Sin embargo, no encontró la voluntad de volver al interior de la casa. Se quedó allí, sentado contra la puerta de uno de los caballos, escuchándolo masticar la comida. Y mientras tanto, reflexionó.

Le había prometido a Jack que esperaría. Quizás esto era algo que tenía que esperar también. Quizás todo estaba relacionado, quizás todo fuera coherente cuando Jack se lo explicara. Pero, ¿qué podía haber pasado? No podía imaginárselo, al menos, no de una manera que resultara tranquilizadora para él.

¿Y si Jack había sacrificado algo? ¿Y si estaba en peligro?

….¿Y si era algo que él realmente había buscado?

¿Qué era lo que había arriesgado, y qué había pedido a cambio?

Pero no. Bunny tenía que guardar silencio, y esperar. Había sobreactuado, tenía que admitirlo, había dejado de nuevo que su desconfianza enferma acabara con su cordura por unos instantes. Simplemente, no le quedó más que esperar a que no fuera demasiado malo para arreglar las cosas.

Lo que le daba esperanza sin embargo, era la manera en que Jack era capaz de mirarlo con amor, aun cuando tenía miedo de él.

Demonios, Jack tenía miedo de él. Pero viéndolo bien, Aster pensó que quizás era justo. Después de todo, él se encontraba constantemente temiéndole a Jack también.

.

.

.

Bunny no fue a la cena. En lugar de eso, se entretuvo en el jardín, que ya había descuidado por dos o tres días. Igualmente, aunque una de las doncellas vino a buscarlo, a avisarle que ya estaba la cena, él declinó, diciendo que estaba ocupado, y agradeció de la mejor manera que pudo. Era la que había estado en la cocina cuando había sucedido todo con Jack, así que ella pareció darse cuenta de que algo pasaba. La chica lo miró con preocupación, pero aún así, no insistió, sino que simplemente volvió al interior de la mansión.

Bunny decidió que esperaría un rato más, pero luego pensó que quizás sería mejor darse un baño antes de poder hablar con Jack.

.

.

.

Jack estaba agotado y decaído. Quería culpar al otoño por la frialdad que comenzaba a esparcirse en el ambiente, pero sabía que era un caso perdido. Había algo mal, muy mal, y aunque quisiera mantenerse positivo, era algo muy difícil cuando tu esposo entra y te toma de los hombros al borde del colapso emocional.

Jack no recordaba haber visto esa mirada en Bunny, ni siquiera aquella vez del juicio y todo lo que se desencadenó después. North le había explicado lo ocurrido con el cuadro, pero aún así, Jack estaba preocupado porque detrás de eso debía haber mucho más que no le estaba diciendo.

Por un lado, entendía que Bunny no le tuviera confianza. Por el otro lado, le dolía hasta el alma.

Y quizás esa era la fuente del frio. Pero no lo explicaba por completo, y lo que Jack sentía ahora, era el más completo terror.

Subió las escaleras pesadamente, apenas había comido lo suficiente para que nadie lo regañara, y también para no verse en la necesidad de vomitar. Lo cierto es que tenía un nudo en las entrañas, y unas ganas incontenibles de llorar.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación…

-Hola, Jack. Solo…solo quería darte esto.

Bunny estaba parado allí, con un pequeño ramo de flores en sus manos. Jack sintió una fuerte tensión acumularse en él, y sin dudarlo corrió hacia sus brazos, deshaciéndose en el alivio que sintió cuando se encontró allí, en el único lugar seguro que realmente conocía.

Bunny lo sujetó contra sí, sintiendo que el ramo caía de sus manos, pero sin importarle con tal de sujetar mejor a Jack.

Esto era… era demasiado extraño. Era…como si ambos estuvieran constantemente en el filo de un cuchillo, cada uno cayendo hacia un lado diferente a la mínima provocación. Jack estaba seguro de que cualquier muestra de enojo, tristeza o frustración, solo eran señales de que Bunny no lo amaba, y en cambio, cualquier cosa fuera de su lugar que Bunny conseguía captar, le hacía pensar en dolor, en traición, en que se le estaban ocultando demasiadas cosas que debía saber. Porque Jack era su esposo, ¿no? Debía amarlo, respetarlo, y sobre todo confiar en él.

Pero…cada vez lo encontraba más difícil.

Bunny no quería pensar en ello, pero cada vez le era más difícil entender y confiar. Quizás porque se sentía vulnerable, porque sabía el poder que Jack tenía sobre él. Porque él más que nadie tenía en sus manos el poder de destruirlo. Jack debía saberlo y no quería que se aprovechara de ello.

Y ahí estaban esos pensamientos otra vez. ¿Porqué se empeñaba en pensar en eso?

De pronto sintió una tensión terrible en su cabeza, tan fuerte, que le dieron ganas de enroscarse en sí mismo y desaparecer. Sintió sus ojos arder, y sus músculos dormidos, y la angustia acumulándose en su garganta, en su cuello, en unas ganas imposibles de ponerse a gritar y salir corriendo y escapar y tirarse a un río, y golpearse contra las paredes y rodar por el pasto, y permitirse a sí mismo desaparecer…

Pero no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas teniendo a Jack en sus brazos. Quizás era lo único que lo detenía en ese momento.

Jack se separó de él, se inclinó y recogió el ramo. Eran tres rosas rojas rodeadas de jazmines amarillos. Una combinación extraña, pero con un mensaje que llenaba de amor a Jack. Aunque también, en cierta forma, comenzaba a preguntarse si Bunny de verdad sentía todo lo que le expresaba con flores.

Deseaba desesperadamente que sí.

Lo tomó de la mano con su mano libre, y lo guio hacia la cama. Dejó el ramo en la mesilla que había a un lado, y se sentó en la orilla. Bunny se sentó a su lado.

-Lamento lo que ocurrió hacer rato. Jack… lo siento. Es que a veces no sé qué pensar.

-Lo sé. Lo entiendo.

No soltaron sus manos. Jack se recargó contra él…porque si eran los últimos momentos que iban a pasar como una pareja, quería robar todo el calor y todo el amor que pudiera a su piel. Como si eso fuera posible…

-Puedo resistir. Pero necesito… necesito algo que me demuestre que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

-Necesitas… pruebas. Para creer en mí.

Dicho así, sonaba mucho peor. Bunny sintió que se quedaba sin poder respirar. Una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de Jack antes de que la limpiara con cierto enojo.

-¿Es eso?

Bunny no contestó. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo injusto. Porque realmente…Jack no tenía ninguna prueba que darle, y eso lo sabía, lo entendía, lo presentía.

-¿No te ha parecido suficiente todo lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora?

Y cómo demonios podría dudar de eso. Jack era su esposo. Aún si no en el mundo de los humanos, su unión era perfectamente válida para la cultura Pooka, y eso indicaba que debía creer y confiar en él más que nadie en el mundo, ¿por qué demonios no podía simplemente hacerlo?

Jack soltó su mano, y cuando lo hizo, Bunny se dio cuenta de lo mucho que dolía, de repente, sentirse completamente solo.

-No, Jack, no…- antes de que Jack se fuera de su lado, lo tomó de las manos otra vez, y lo atrajo hacia él-, perdóname. Lo lamento, de verdad…lo lamento.

Jack miró un momento a Bunny y éste pudo ver cómo le era difícil respirar. Parecía completamente perdido, abandonado. Como si hubiera extraviado el camino y se hubiera desesperado al buscar el regreso. Como si estuviera atrapado. Bunny lo atrajo a sus brazos, pero Jack no lo abrazó de vuelta. Y quizás fue entonces que Bunny se dio cuenta de que su desconfianza podría hacerlo perder a Jack.

Por favor, que lo abrazara de nuevo, que lo disculpara, que comprendiera.

Y Jack finalmente lo hizo. Le costó mucho, pero lo hizo.

…

Por momentos, Jack comenzaba a dudar que Bunny fuera…que Bunny fuera a quien él…

Pero no, tenía que ser. Tenía que ser, porque lo amaba. Porque lo amaba con toda su alma, y no podía dejarlo…

No podía.

…

Bunny consiguió que Jack se relajara un poco en el abrazo, y después de un momento, lo besó. Jack le correspondió a duras penas, y al separarse, lo miró con ojos llorosos.

-Solo…solo es el segundo día, Bunny…

-Lo sé.

-¿Esperarás?

Bunny asintió.

-Veintidós de diciembre.

Jack dio una respiración rápida, casi como si estuviera asustado por algo, pero asintió. Bunny besó su frente.

.

.

.

Era de madrugada cuando Bunny sintió una caricia fría sobre su pecho. Había tenido miedo de lastimar a Jack, así que antes de dormir, en lugar de sellar una reconciliación con algo apasionado y desbordándose de deseo como hubiera querido, se había limitado a besarlo y acariciarlo, hasta que su joven esposo había alcanzado un clímax reposado y pleno. Dentro de los besos, había conseguido hacerlo sonreír. Era todo lo que Bunny deseaba en esta vida, ver a Jack sonreír.

Luego, lo había abrazado, y se había quedado dormido después de pasar un rato murmurando las cosas más dulces que se le ocurrieron, para arrullarlo, para que se quedara entre sus brazos y no le tuviera miedo, que no huyera de él…que confiara en él, tanto como él intentaba confiar.

Ahora sabía que a pesar de haber caído en el sueño un rato antes, Jack estaba despierto otra vez, muy probablemente más que él mismo.

Y entonces, un murmullo suave llegó a sus oídos.

-Find me here, and speak to me…I want to feel you…I need to hear you,- Jack estaba murmurando una canción contra su oído, y era la cosa más dulce y relajante que Bunny había escuchado alguna vez-…you are the light that's leading me to the place… where I find peace again…

Bunny apretó un poco más a Jack por la cintura, como para indicarle que estaba despierto, pero haciendo lo posible por no romper el encanto. Jack sonrió contra su cabello.

-You are the strength that keeps me walking…you are the hope that keeps me trusting…- Bunny depositó un beso en su cuello, y Jack tembló ligeramente antes de volver a esconder su rostro contra él-, you are the life…to my soul… you are my purpose…you're everything …

Jack siguió cantando, dos o tres estrofas más, hasta que la voz finalmente se le quebró dentro del susurro, y Bunny simplemente le permitió desplomarse. Lo sujetó contra él firmemente, y no lo dejó ir.

Solo era el segundo día, y ya comenzaba a sentir que si no hacía algo pronto, esto podría destrozar por completo a Jack. Tenía que confiar en él. No podía pedirle pruebas ni explicaciones porque no podía dárselas. Lo de hacía un rato no hubiera pasado a mayores de no ser por esta simple implicación de que Bunny no podía creerle, no podía esperar y no podía confiar. Pero ahora sabía que lo único que _no_ podía, era permitir que algo así pasara de nuevo.

Jack era aún más frágil de lo que él había podido ver en un principio. Se maldijo a sí mismo, una y mil veces, por haberse permitido llegar al extremo de hacerle daño.

Y supo que realmente, era lo único que podía hacer; tendría que esperar.

 _Continuará_ …

 _Y la canción…la estaba escuchando hace un rato y se me rompió el corazón. Simplemente me pareció perfecta…la recomiendo. Al final tiene una parte intensa que no podía incluir en la escena, pero la primera parte de la canción fue perfecta. Es decir, la canción lo es, es muy buena, pero no en particular el final para este capítulo, bueno, yo me entiendo._

 _Ahora, las contestaciones como siempre, por Inbox, FB o por aquí:_

 _Nelson: ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que muy bien, puedo ver que te has divertido con tus idas al cine y todo n.n no he visto La Bella y la Bestia, pero planeo ir pronto. Ya veo que compartes mi sufrimiento por Logan, de verdad que aún no me repongo luego de casi tres semanas. Anyway, contestando a tus preguntas: el fic va a tener unos cinco capítulos más según mis cálculos, hay una parte en particular que si la incluyo lo alargaría uno o dos más y aún estoy decidiendo si incluirla en la trama o no. Eso se relaciona con tu segunda pregunta, así que la dejaré sin contestar. Solo puedo decirte que pasaría algo muy malo (jejeje). Aún estoy yendo a entrevistas de trabajo, deberías de ver las cosas que me han dicho y las barbaridades que he tenido que presenciar ._. la verdad, es gracias a mi terapeuta que no he caído en un empleo mal pagado o algo así (ella cree mucho en mí y se enoja de pensar que me lleguen a explotar en algún empleo XD) así que por el momento sigo desempleada, pero satisfecha con mis decisiones hasta ahora. ¿Tú como estás? Espero que muy bien, con tu esposo y todo *-* realmente no sabes lo mucho que quisiera tener tu suerte, y encontrar a alguien que me ame y construir una vida juntos. Se me ocurre que es la mejor cosa que le podría pasar a uno, ¿no es así? Ay dios mío…de verdad que de solo pensarlo me pongo sentimental. En fin. No sé qué más puedo decirte, solo que espero que te encuentres muy bien, disfrutando tu vida de casado y siendo feliz. Besos y abrazos._

 _Sora Heartless: Wow, ¿de verdad hiciste todo eso para leer el capítulo? Esperar un momento adecuado, hacer un playlist… me siento tan halagada que quiero llorar TTwTT … ya, ya, me controlo. Es que es un honor que alguien se de el tiempo para hacer eso por un fic mío. Muchas gracias, como siempre, por tus palabras. Con respecto a lo que dices acerca de cómo se va formando la relación de Bunny y Jack, realmente creo que lo que pasa es que en cada historia que hago quiero romper un poquito con lo que he hecho antes. Aquí Jack es mucho más animoso de lo que lo suelo hacer (siempre he pensado que es una persona extremadamente deprimida que usa defensas maniacas contra la depresión, a juzgar como es en la película), así que también quería que tomara más la iniciativa en su relación con Bunny. La idea sinceramente me encanta, que lo invite a su habitación, que le ponga apodos cariñosos…sí, creo que eso me hacía falta. El lemon siempre es un poco difícil, sobre todo si es la primera vez, creo que precisamente por lo que dices, de la torpeza y la inocencia. Era justo lo que quería expresar y no sabes cuánto me alivia haberlo logrado :D Me encanta Stephen King, es increíble que me pongas en una línea cerca de él TT-TT me emociono como no tienes idea. Sé que me falta muchísima experiencia para llegar a tal nivel, pero quiero pensar que voy por buen camino. Creo que buscar llegar a los sentimeintos de los lectores, y conseguir que sientan lo que tú sientes y visualizas, es la mejor manera de escribir, y es lo que siempre busco lograr. Más o menos el mismo efecto tienen tus reviews sobre mí así que estamos a mano XD ¿cómo te ha ido en la escuela y con todas esas entregas que te traen tan apurada? Espero que bien. Creo que nunca pregunté que estudias, me gustaría saber :D Te mando besos y abrazos, y muchas gracias como siempre por tu review._

 _..._

 _Besos a todos!  
Aoshika_


	12. Trampa

_Solo quiero dormir porque mañana si todo sale bien al fin tendré un empleo :DDD_

 _Así que aquí tienen._

 _Advertencia: Lemon. Y algo de angst._

 _Disc._ _RotG y The Guardians of Childhood no me pertenecen._

 _Canción de hoy:_ _ **Anywhere,**_ _de_ _ **Evanescence.**_ _Una de las canciones más hermosas y románticas de la existencia del universoooo TT-TT_

 _Los invito a leer :D_

 **Stay with you**

 **Capítulo 12: La trampa**

Tuvieron que pasar unos cinco días, casi una semana, para que las aguas se calmaran en la mansión. Entre Jack y Bunny hubo un poco de incomodidad…pero poco a poco, las cosas se fueron tranquilizando. En los brazos de Bunny, Jack encontró que podía comenzar a respirar de nuevo un poco de paz. Sus miedos y sus preocupaciones se fueron haciendo menos, y aunque estaban allí, asustándolo, Jack intentaba con todas sus ganas convencerse de que el amor de Bunny podía ayudarle a superar todo lo que se pusiera frente a él.

Y Bunny consiguió, al menos por poco, convencerse de continuar confiando en Jack.

…

A media mañana, Jack le llevaba a Bunny algunos bocadillos y naranjada, cosa que se había convertido en costumbre para él. Mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera él y Bunny habían hecho las cosas al revés en su relación; comenzando con cosas bastante físicas y aprendiendo uno del otro en el camino. No habían terminado de ser amigos cuando ya eran esposos y amantes.

De cualquier forma, Jack comenzaba a comprender que cuando Bunny no estaba siendo paranoico, era probablemente la persona más comprensiva, amable y perfecta que conocía. No solamente era físicamente atractivo, también había algo en su intelecto que resultaba delicioso para cualquier persona que se acercara a hablar con él. Desde el más joven de los mozos hasta North, Toothie o Sanderson, Jack había presenciado ya varias veces como se sentaban a hacerle compañía mientras él trabajaba en el jardín, y él se sentaba a lo lejos, escuchando las pláticas y sonriendo para sí mismo. Su esposo era muy inteligente.

Jack se acercó y lo llamó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Bunny volteó hacia él, limpiándose el rostro con una toalla. Aunque el clima comenzaba a refrescar, acercándose el mes de noviembre, el trabajo al sol demandaba mucho físicamente, y Bunny se encontraba a veces cubierto de sudor. A Jack no le molestaba, de hecho, le gustaba bastante que Bunny fuera mucho más masculino que él, menos cuidadoso, más salvaje. Era una contradicción fantástica, su perfecto intelecto en contraste con su forma de ser tan intensa y natural, si podía decirse de ese modo.

A pesar de los constantes miedos que atravesaba con esta relación, Jack se encontraba cada vez, si eso era posible, más enamorado de Bunny.

-Gracias, Snowflake-, expresó el pooka dándole un trago largo al vaso con naranjada, bastante cansado, pero notoriamente emocionado por el progreso que iba dándole a su trabajo. Jack lo observó un momento, sonriente.

-Vas muy bien. Los arbustos se ven saludables.

-Sí… espero que las flores se vean tan bien como parece ahora…

Se sentaron uno a lado del otro, y comieron sus bocadillos mientras compartían un silencio tranquilo y agradable.

.

.

.

Después de haber despedido a Pitch, Jack decidió que sus estudios debían comenzar a tener un poco más que ver con el manejo de su hogar. Tenía que comenzar a tomar más las riendas, a ser más seguro con sus decisiones, a ser capaz de hacerse cargo cuando fuera necesario.

De arte, ciencia y cultura general, ya sabía mucho más que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad, y si tuviera que aprender más, tenía una biblioteca de lo más basta, además de poder adquisitivo más que suficiente. Por el momento creía que era mejor aprender cosas de la vida cotidiana, al menos dentro de su hogar. Quería ser un buen administrador, no quería ser como todos esos nobles y cortesanos inútiles que iban de un lado a otro disfrutando de sus fortunas sin interesarle en lo más mínimo de cómo las obtenían, o si de verdad tenían suficiente dinero para estar derrochándolo como estúpidos.

El hecho es que Jack estaba haciendo un esfuerzo importante por ser un buen jefe, un buen líder.

En este momento se encontraba en el estudio, sentado en su escritorio analizando junto con North algo de la administración de las tierras de cultivo. Estaban considerando hacer un pequeño aumento en el pago de los trabajadores, y Jack estaba más que complacido con esta decisión, sin embargo, había mucho qué ajustar antes de definir bien algo.

En eso estaban cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?

El rostro de Bunny se asomaba, y Jack le sonrió desde donde estaba sentado.

-Claro-, exclamó, con una gran sonrisa-, puedes venir aquí cuando quieras, amor…

Sobra decir que Bunny se sonrojó hasta las orejas cuando North comenzó a reír ante esta respuesta.

Siempre era más probable que Jack se mostrara abiertamente cariñoso a que él mismo lo hiciera. Jack tenía mucha más inclinación a decirle palabras de amor, o a llamarlo por algún apodo enfrente de los demás. A Bunny no le disgustaba, pero era muy incómodo que las doncellas se rieran al verlo, o la manera en que los mozos les hacían bulla a la más mínima provocación.

-Solo…solo quería ver si necesitabas algo-, dijo mientras entraba. Llevaba un pequeño suéter con él-, comienza a hacer frío. Ponte esto.

Esta vez, el frio era mucho más soportable que en otras ocasiones, quizás precisamente porque en esta ocasión, Bunny estaba más que seguro de que no provenía de el pequeño Snowflake que tenía por esposo.

De modo que caminó hasta el escritorio y se paró tras la silla de Jack. Jack se separó un poco del respaldo y pasó las manos por las mangas del suéter mientras Bunny sujetaba la prenda para hacerle más fácil la tarea. Luego se movió un poco hasta estar frente a él y abrochó algunos de los botones, asegurándose de que quedara bien acomodado.

Jack comenzó a reír suavemente, encantado por sus atenciones.

-No tienes que hacer todo, ¿sabes?, además, no hace tanto frío…

-Uno nunca es demasiado precavido-, se inclinó y besó su frente-, sobre todo considerando el pequeño desastre que tengo como esposo…

Jack rio un poco más fuerte y se abrazó a su cintura. Eran momentos como este donde todo lo malo que podía pasar valía la pena.

North comenzó a toser, llamando la atención de ambos enamorados. Voltearon a verlo, sobre todo Bunny, un poco avergonzados.

-Parece que necesitan pasar un momento a solas. Me retiro.

Ambos asintieron.

Jack se puso de pie y le señaló a Bunny que se sentara en su lugar. Cuando lo hizo, él se acomodó sobre su regazo, y levantó los papeles que había puesto sobre el escritorio. Bunny lo rodeó con los brazos y asomó su rostro por sobre su hombro, como le era costumbre, para observar qué estaba haciendo.

-Quiero comenzar a encargarme yo mismo del dinero, y de las tierras- comenzó a explicar, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa-, creo que puedo hacerlo, pero lo he dejado de lado por demasiado tiempo. Confío mucho en North pero creo que sería mejor si me involucro más.

-¿Y a qué se debió ese cambio, si puede saberse?

Jack se quedó en silencio un momento, y luego volvió a acomodar los papeles, como para distraerse un momento antes de contestar.

-Cuando despedí a Pitch, pensé en contratar a un nuevo profesor, pero durante los primeros dos o tres días me ocupé aquí ayudándole a North. Cuando me di cuenta de lo poco que sabía sobre mis propiedades…me sentí apenado, ¿sabes? No quiero ser ese tipo de idiota mimado que permite que todos hagan las cosas por él, sin esforzarse por nada. Así que pensé que sería mejor que aprendiera cosas más prácticas. Todo lo demás puedo continuar aprendiéndolo en el futuro.

Bunny sonrió y apretó un poco más a Jack dentro del abrazo. Jack se recargó un poco más contra su pecho.

-Supongo que tienes razón, Snowflake-, Bunny se inclinó y depositó un beso por detrás de su oreja. Jack hizo un sonido de gusto que casi sonaba como un ronroneo, y a Bunny le hizo algo de gracia.

Jack se quedó en silencio otra vez, disfrutando de la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Aunque tenían momentos como este casi cada vez que estaban juntos en la misma habitación, aún podía sentir que la incomodidad entre ambos era palpable. Aún Bunny tenía algo de reservas, de desconfianza, y sin embargo, ¿qué podía hacer Jack para conseguir que bajara por completo la guardia? Había mucho que no le podía decir aún, al menos, no hasta que se cumpliera la fecha que estaba esperando. Y hasta entonces, no había nada más que pudiera explicar ni pistas qué dejar.

Y tener que mantenerse así, en silencio, solo hacía que Jack se sintiera impotente, frustrado, porque era algo que no estaba en sus manos y que no podía remediar.

-Hey, Bun- Bunny lo miró un momento, y Jack sonrió-, ¿crees que puedas ayudar a Sandy a hacerse cargo de lo demás?

Bunny lo miró sin entender. Jack siguió sonriendo, y se dio la vuelta en su regazo, acomodando las rodillas sobre sus muslos.

-Yo me encargaré del dinero sacado de las tierras, del ganado y de las cosechas, pero cuando se trata de cosas más domésticas, Sandy suele arreglárselas solo. Quizás también tú puedas aprender, es decir…eres mi esposo, y estarás conmigo siempre, ¿no es así?

Bunny asintió. Jack se sujetó de sus hombros y le dio un pequeño beso.

-Este también es tu hogar ahora, y es justo que interfieras en lo que quieras cuando tú así lo desees.

Bunny lo observó un momento antes de sujetar su rostro y besarlo un poco más profundamente. Quería creerlo. Quería grabárselo en la cabeza por siempre. Este era su hogar.

.

.

.

A Bunny le sorprendió el silencio al entrar en la cocina.

Había estado toda la mañana en el jardín, y casi era mediodía. Le sorprendía que Jack no hubiera aparecido en algún momento a perturbarlo- en su adorable y encantadora manera habitual- o cuando menos a pedirle que se detuviera un momento y tomara un refrigerio con él como era costumbre.

Y Jack estaba allí en la cocina, mientras las doncellas hacían de comer atareadas de un lado a otro y Toothiana esperaba, sentada del otro lado de la mesa.

-No pienso ir-, dijo el joven de repente, casi al momento que Bunny entraba en la cocina-, estoy harto de estas tonterías y no tengo ganas de poner buena cara cada vez que alguno de esos idiotas se me acerque.

Bunny levantó las cejas. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba a Jack tan enojado.

-Jack, sabes que siempre estás en la mira de esas personas-, repuso Toothiana, cruzada de brazos y observándolo como si solo estuviera esperando un arranque más antes de mandarlo a su habitación como castigo por portarse mal-, no puedes darles más motivos para sospechar de ti. Si te invitan a esas cosas, es mejor que vayas a que te quedes aquí y comiencen a pensar que ocultas algo.

En ese momento, la mujer volteó a verlo, y Bunny se preguntó cómo demonios habría hecho para notar su presencia.

-Bunny, dile a tu _esposo_ que tiene que ir a la fiesta a la que fue invitado. Si no lo hace nos meterá a todos en serios problemas.

-Ah…creo que necesito contexto…

Jack se echó para atrás en su silla cruzando los brazos e inflando las mejillas. Toothiana le hizo una seña a Bunny, y él se acercó y tomó un sobre blanco que estaba cerca de donde antes estaban recargadas las manos de Jack sobre la mesa.

-Es una invitación a un baile que habrá en el castillo dentro de unas dos semanas. Le he dicho a Jack que es importante que asista a estos eventos porque siempre está en la mira sobre todo…- Tooth guardó silencio un momento, pero luego volteó a ver a Bunny y trató de sonar suave mientras decía lo siguiente-, sobre todo después de lo del juicio.

Porque claro, como habían dicho en algún momento en esos días, la urgencia de Jack por tener de vuelta a un esclavo, sobre todo siendo un Pooka, era más que sospechosa. Tooth no lo quiso decir así, pero tanto Bunny como Jack entendían lo que eso significaba; la imagen de Jack había sufrido enfrente de la comunidad y cualquier falta que cometiera en adelante era para tener cuidado.

-Y la razón por la que envían esto con tanto tiempo de anticipación es porque…

-Porque tengo que llevar una pareja.

Bunny levantó la mirada hacia Jack, que no había dejado de cruzar los brazos e inflar las mejillas. Luego miró a Tooth, que puso los ojos en blanco un momento antes de estirarse y quitarle de las manos la invitación.

-Aquí dice que de _preferencia_ vayas con una pareja, no es una regla. No pasará nada si vas tú solo, además, siempre puedes encontrar por ahí alguna niña que quiera bailar contigo para mantener las apariencias. Así que no me salgas con esa excusa barata.

Ante estas palabras, Jack bajó los brazos y se dejó caer un poco más en su silla.

-Solo tienes que ir y hacer lo de siempre. No les des motivos para que te vean raro y sé tan encantador como puedas serlo. Un par de horas y te vas, y es todo.

Jack no dijo nada. Tooth volvió a mirar a Bunny.

-Estoy segura de que tú entiendes. Es un precio bajo a cambio de mantener una imagen segura frente a esas personas.

Bunny leyó la invitación detenidamente, y pronto, a su pesar, supuso que Tooth tenía razón, a pesar de que le doliera tener que permitir que Jack se comportara como un joven soltero y siendo coqueto con las chicas como solía ser su costumbre cuando tenía que ir a estas fiestas. Ahora Bunny sabía que Jack lo hacía más por necesidad que por convicción, pero esto no lo aliviaba demasiado. Finalmente, volteó a ver a Jack y se esforzó por sonreír.

-Quizás Tooth tenga razón, Jackie. Es decir, no puede ser algo tan malo…

Ahora, Jack volteó a ver a Bunny con un rostro que ya no mostraba enojo sino quizás decepción. Bunny apretó los labios.

-¿Tú crees eso, Bunny?

Él solo asintió. Jack suspiró y le quitó la invitación de las manos antes de salir de la cocina. Bunny soltó un soplido fuerte antes de sentarse a la mesa. Una de las doncellas se acercó ofreciéndole un vaso con agua fría.

-Gracias-, Bunny tomó el vaso y comenzó a beber, aunque se sentía realmente nervioso por las reacciones de Jack. En realidad, el pequeño era impredecible, y Bunny a veces se sentía acorralado por esto.

-No quiere sentir que te traiciona.

Al escuchar esto, Bunny volteó a mirar a Tooth. Ella se mordió un poco los labios antes de levantar la mirada, como si no estuviera segura de decirle esto.

-Era su principal argumento antes de que llegaras, supongo que se sintió avergonzado de que lo escucharas.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Supongo que cree que si va a una fiesta y baila con una chica estaría siéndote infiel de algún modo.

Ante estas palabras, Bunny sonrió para sí mismo un momento antes de levantarse de la mesa.

.

.

.

En cierto modo, Bunny sabía que el comportamiento volátil de Jack con respecto a esta relación era casi completamente culpa suya. Es decir, si de vez en cuando se mostrara más confiado, no estaría haciendo a su pequeño ángel pasar por esto.

Aunque tenía que admitir que en cierta forma le agradaba la idea de que Jack se negara a ir a aquella fiesta por aquello de serle infiel. Era curioso, pues él no lo había visto así hasta el momento en que Tooth lo había mencionado. Es decir, hacía tiempo que había aprendido a lidiar con ese aspecto de la situación; si Jack quería mantener cierta imagen entre la gente que lo conocía, tenía que comportarse de maneras específicas que no estaba en manos de ninguno de los dos cambiar.

Todo lo que quería Bunny era que esto saliera bien para los dos, y confiaba en que podían lograrlo.

De modo que llegó a la entrada de la habitación de Jack, y justo como pensó lo encontró allí. Jack estaba de pie frente a su enorme ropero, y se estaba sacando la camisa para ponerse otra que había colgado cerca de él. Por lo que Bunny pudo suponer al ver de qué prenda se trataba, Jack planeaba salir a montar a caballo un rato.

Llegó por su espalda y antes de que Jack se diera cuenta de su presencia, le terminó de sacar la camisa y lo abrazó por la espalda, atrapándolo lo más que pudiera entre sus brazos.

Jack no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando Bunny se inclinó y recargó su cabeza contra la suya. Se limitó a posar sus manos sobre las de Bunny, que descansaban en su estómago.

Luego, hizo que lo soltara y se alejó lo suficiente como para ponerse la camisa. Bunny se quedó de pie donde estaba, solo mirándolo. Jack se sacó los pantalones y se puso unos especiales para cabalgar, algo de lo que habitualmente no tenía tanto cuidado. Bunny esperó.

-¿Piensas salir?

Jack asintió.

-Voy contigo.

-No, preferiría ir solo.

Esto era extraño. Normalmente Jack deseaba que Bunny lo acompañara a todos los lugares que fuera posible; esto era simplemente algo sin precedentes. De modo que esperó hasta que Jack terminó con el pantalón, y antes de que pudiera tomar las botas, Bunny las tomó y no las soltó, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Puedo saber qué está pasando?

Jack hizo una mueca y luego hizo el intento de recuperar las botas, pero Bunny no se las dio. Se hizo un poco hacia atrás y lo miró con cierto desafío en sus ojos.

-Jack…

-Solo déjame un momento, ¿sí? Quiero pensar, quiero estar tranquilo.

Bunny lo observó un momento, impresionado por la manera tan terminante en que había hablado. Le dio las botas y lo observó ponérselas antes de salir finalmente de la habitación.

En cierto modo, Bunny sabía que esta también era su habitación ahora, pero cuando Jack no estaba se sentía ajeno, intruso.

Aún así, se acercó a la cama, y se echó de espaldas, mirando hacia el techo con inexistente interés. Se sentía un poco preocupado, por supuesto, pero pronto llegó a la conclusión de que no valía la pena molestar a Jack hasta que hablara con él al respecto. Pensó en todas las veces en su vida que había necesitado un momento a solas para poder comprender sus propios sentimientos, y ciertamente, eran momentos donde no quería que lo molestaran. Supuso que lo mismo pasaba ahora con Jack.

Decidió regresar al jardín luego de esta pequeña pausa. Hizo todo lo posible por concentrarse más en sus flores que en el comportamiento de Jack.

.

.

.

A media tarde se dio un baño y fue a la oficina de Sandy, decidido a comenzar a ayudar como Jack le había dicho. Lo había hecho antes, pero ahora era oficial. Hasta cierto punto, Jack tenía razón, este lugar se estaba convirtiendo en un hogar para él, y si estaba casado con Jack eso quería decir que iba a pasar más tiempo a su lado, en esta casa.

De modo que era bueno que aprendiera.

Así que pasó las últimas horas antes de la cena familiarizándose más con la economía _familiar_ y con la manera en que Sandy manejaba todo. La idea no era, por supuesto, que Bunny se quedara con su trabajo, sino que en determinado momento fuera capaz de tomar una decisión él solo si era necesario. No podía ser tan complicado, aunque siempre había tenido un poco de dificultad calculando con dinero humano.

Acordó con Sandy venir a su pequeño estudio todas las tardes para que le enseñara, y por supuesto, para ayudarle.

Cuando fueron a cenar, Jack ya había regresado de su paseo. La verdad es que nadie en la casa más que Tooth sabía que Jack se encontraba molesto por algo, así que la cena transcurrió en total calma, con una plática amena y sin que nadie prestara demasiada atención a Jack o a Bunny.

Quizás también tenía que ver con el hecho de que, como se había dado cuenta antes, Jack era un buen actor. Siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, siempre con una palabra amena qué decir si alguien lo invitaba a la conversación.

Cuando terminó de cenar, Jack anunció que si alguien lo necesitaba lo buscaran en la biblioteca, pues planeaba leer un rato antes de ir a dormir. No era habitual que Jack hiciera este tipo de anuncio, y Bunny tuvo el presentimiento de que Jack quería que se encontrara con él. Quizás el mensaje era para él. Lo que no entendía era que, siendo pareja como eran, Jack no le hablara directamente, o simplemente lo tomara del brazo y lo llevara consigo casi por la fuerza como era habitual

Bunny terminó de cenar también y se puso de pie, suspirando de la manera más imperceptible, encaminando sus pasos a donde sabía que encontraría a su esposo.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó a la biblioteca, se encontró a Jack leyendo, no en su nido como acostumbraba, sino sentado frente a una de las mesas que había en el lugar. Parecía muy concentrado en lo que estaba leyendo, pero pronto, al quedarse un buen rato parado en la puerta, Bunny se dio cuenta de que no pasaba la página. Supuso que su mente estaba perdida en otra parte, porque ni siquiera se había dado por enterado de su presencia.

Se acercó a él, se quedó de pie a su lado por un momento y observó lo que supuestamente leía.

-No tenía idea que te gustara la química, Snowflake.

Jack saltó en su sitio y soltó un jadeo cuando lo escuchó, pues lo había sacado por completo de sus pensamientos.

Lo miró un momento, como inseguro de lo que estaba pasando, y Bunny concluyó que el joven estaba pasando por un momento difícil.

Es decir, por lo menos estaba muy, muy cansado, a su parecer.

-Snowflake, ¿está todo bien?

Jack asintió ligeramente y cerró el libro de una forma más bien pesada.

Se levantó de la silla lentamente y le dio la mano a Bunny, como pidiéndole silenciosamente que le ayudara a permanecer de pie. Bunny le permitió apoyarse en él mientras se incorporaba, y sin soltarlo, Jack comenzó a caminar hacia afuera de la biblioteca. Como ya estaba acostumbrado, Bunny se concentró en sentir la temperatura de su piel y en general, a observar cualquier señal de que estuviera mal. Pero pronto llegó a la conclusión de que se sentía más o menos como siempre, así que ahora estaba más preocupado por llevarlo a la cama y dejarlo dormir.

Entraron a la habitación. Jack se dirigió a la cama a paso lento, y se dejó caer pesadamente. Bunny suspiró, ciertamente confundido por el comportamiento del joven. Se acercó y al observar que no se había quitado la ropa de montar, se dirigió al ropero y tomó algo de ropa para dormir. Luego volvió a la cama, acercándose a Jack, y le quitó cuidadosamente los pantalones y la camisa. Jack no pareció darse cuenta de esto.

Bunny tomó los pantalones para dormir y los deslizó por las piernas de Jack. Luego, mientras él parecía hacer un pequeño esfuerzo por colaborar, consiguió que pasara los brazos por las mangas de la camisa de dormir que le había parecido más cómoda. Cuando la cabeza de Jack salió de entre la tela, Bunny apreció sus ojos apenas abiertos, y le provocó una pequeña sonrisa al darse cuenta de que desviaba la mirada como si no quisiera que lo observara tan detenidamente como lo estaba haciendo.

Bunny lo ayudó a recostarse de regreso y luego se quitó los zapatos. Él ya estaba usando un cambio de ropa bastante cómodo así que supuso que podía dormir así.

Cuando se recostó en la cama, no tardó mucho en sentir a Jack removerse un poco contra él.

Al voltear a verlo, se dio cuenta de que el joven lo observaba fijamente, ahora aún más alerta que antes.

-¿Ocurre algo, Jackie?

-¿No estás molesto conmigo?

Bunny se apoyó en un brazo y se acomodó sobre su costado para poder observar a Jack, que parecía algo preocupado luego de hacer esta pregunta. Bunny estiró la mano que tenía libre y la acomodó sobre su pecho, haciendo pequeños y suaves círculos.

-No, por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

Jack inclinó un poco la mirada.

-Por cómo reaccioné hoy… siento que te traté muy mal, y también a Tooth. Estuve pensando las cosas, y realmente sobre-reaccioné.

Bunny continuó con las caricias al tiempo que Jack volvía a levantar sus ojos hacia él. Lucían tan tristes que tuvo que reprimir el impulso de una nueva sonrisa. Bunny tuvo la sensación de que si ambos pecaban de algo similar, era de eso de sobre pensar y sobre reaccionar. No podía culpar a Jack por su comportamiento.

-Estabas confundido, y enojado. Jack, esas son emociones muy naturales, y tienes todo el derecho a sentirlas como tú quieras.

-Pero…yo no quería que me vieras así…

-Te he visto peor-, este comentario vino seguido de un ligero golpe en su hombro de parte de Jack, que ahora lo miraba como si estuviera luchando por no reírse-. Lo digo en serio, Jackie, tú me pareces perfecto y no dejarás de serlo por algo así. Solo tienes que…controlarte un poco más la próxima vez. Y creo que hiciste bien en salir a cabalgar por tu cuenta. Cuando quieras estar solo tienes todo el derecho a estarlo, y cuando sea que no quieras ir a una fiesta no tienes que ir. A final de cuentas es tu decisión, no mía ni de Tooth.

Jack se quedó callado un momento, concentrado en los ojos de Bunny mientras este subía su mano de su pecho a su rostro, acariciándolo suavemente.

-Sí…tienes razón. Creo que no iré a esa fiesta. Me presentaré en alguna reunión social cuando de verdad me sienta dispuesto, pero ahora no.

Bunny sonrió.

-Me parece que es una buena decisión Jack, si aún no te sientes cómodo de participar en algo así. Está muy bien.

Jack asintió despacio, y se acurrucó un poco más contra Bunny. Acomodó la cabeza contra su barbilla mientras lo abrazaba, y besó su cuello suavemente, sonriendo al sentir cómo Bunny lo abrazaba también y compartía con él su calor.

.

.

.

La decisión de Jack esa noche hubiera sido la definitiva de no ser porque dos días después llegó una carta a la mansión, llevada por un mensajero del palacio y entregada justo mientras Bunny trabajaba en el jardín. Él fue quien la recibió y la llevó a Jack, que en ese momento se encontraba en el estudio revisando cuentas con North.

Jack miró con extrañeza a Bunny cuando éste le explicó lo sucedido, y abrió en seguida la carta.

Bunny podía ver que se trataba de unas pocas líneas, sin embargo, Jack se tardó mucho en leerlas, o al menos eso pareció. Más bien parecía que repasaba las palabras una y otra vez.

Finalmente, bajó el papel y miró a North, y luego a Bunny, antes de comentar al aire:

-Es una invitación directa del Rey y la Reina. Dice que quieren que vaya a la fiesta porque quieren verme y hablar personalmente de lo ocurrido cuando arrestaron a Bunny.

Hubo un silencio bastante incómodo antes de que Jack volviera a hablar.

-También quieren que tú vayas, Bunny. Dicen que quieren verte de cerca y hablar contigo-, Jack bajó la carta al escritorio y respiró profundo antes de, al parecer, tomar una decisión. -No puedo rechazar una invitación del Rey. Así que tendremos que ir.

Bunny suspiró, sin haberse dado cuenta hasta ahora de que había estado conteniendo el aire.

Jack comenzó a revolverse el cabello con las manos, antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación sin decir nada. North se estiró sobre el escritorio, tomó la carta y la leyó.

-¿Qué opinas tú, North?

-Que esto tiene pinta de trampa por todas partes, Bunny. Quizás por esto era que Jack no quería ir desde un principio-, volteó a ver a Bunny, y lo miró fijamente, como si deseara que sus palabras se le quedaran bien grabadas en el cerebro-. Está muy asustado, Bunny, desde que recibió la primera invitación. Solo tú puedes ayudarlo a salir de esta.

Bunny tomó una respiración profunda antes de asentir y salir de la habitación a buscar a Jack. No tuvo que buscar realmente, pues él estaba justo afuera, en el pasillo, recargado en la pared frente a la puerta del estudio. Se sujetaba el pecho con una mano, parecía que estaba tomando aire. Bunny se acercó a él sin decir nada y lo tomó en sus brazos, y Jack lo abrazó de vuelta, hundiendo la cara en su pecho.

Bunny le acarició el cabello y deseó que pudiera haber algo que él pudiera hacer para apaciguar a este hermoso ser. Cuando tenía las manos atadas, como en un momento así, se sentía la criatura más impura e indigna de tener en sus brazos a Jack. Y agradecía a todos los cielos que a Jack no pareciera importarle.

-¿Quieres descansar?

No había nada de qué descansar, realmente. No eran ni las diez de la mañana, vaya, él ni siquiera estaba sucio después de algunos minutos en el jardín. Sin embargo, tuvo la sensación de que el cuerpo de Jack estaba mucho más delgado y suave de lo que acostumbraba sentir cuando lo abrazaba. Y curioso quizás, pero a veces Bunny podría jurar que era capaz de sentir su energía. Y la energía que despedía Jack en este momento era una muy débil, derrotada. Era el miedo que había visto North. Bunny casi podía saborearlo, porque Jack tenía una forma de expresar las cosas cuando estaba a su lado que hacía que Bunny pudiera sentirlas, no por medio de sus palabras o sus gestos, sino por medio de todos sus sentidos.

Jack asintió luego de unos segundos y Bunny lo tomó en brazos con cuidado para llevarlo con él a la habitación.

Se recostaron en la cama y estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, y finalmente parecía que Jack se había quedado dormido.

Bunny trató de ignorar el aire helado que parecía rodearlo todo de repente.

.

.

.

Pasó el tiempo previsto y, habiéndose hecho a la idea, Bunny se encontró a sí mismo en el carruaje rumbo al palacio, por supuesto, con Jack. En el otro carruaje, que iba adelante del de ellos, viajaban North y Toothiana. Bunny no pensaba en ellos en este momento, pues toda su mente estaba puesta en su joven esposo. Jack miraba por la ventana, inquieto y en silencio.

Bunny sujetaba su mano, y cuando notaba que Jack había volteado a verlo, la presionaba un poco y trataba de sonreírle.

-Todo saldrá bien-, murmuraba cuando sentía que Jack le estaba prestando atención. Jack recargaba la cabeza contra su hombro y cerraba los ojos, y a Bunny lo desesperaba todavía más sentirse tan inútil en ese momento. Quizás lo único que le quedaba por hacer era portarse lo mejor que pudiera durante la fiesta y esperar no causarle demasiados problemas a Jack.

Tenía que actuar como un sirviente, eso era más que cierto. Y era lo que menos le gustaba en el mundo, jamás podría decirlo de otro modo, pero de una cosa estaba seguro; por el bien de Jack, estaba dispuesto a hacer esto y hasta más. Por Jack se arrastraría, por Jack se dejaría azotar, por Jack pediría clemencia de rodillas si tuviera que hacerlo. Por ese lado, podría decir que incluso se encontraba tranquilo. Porque sabía que por Jack estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

…

Cuando llegaron al palacio, la fiesta parecía haber comenzado apenas. Había ya bastante gente y había música y luces, además de una preciosa decoración. Mientras North y Toothiana caminaban al frente junto con Jack, Bunny tenía que seguirlos, caminando despacio y alejados de ellos por lo menos un par de pasos.

El plan era simple; participar de la fiesta, acercarse al rey y hablar con él cuando fuera oportuno, y retirarse a una hora que sonara más o menos apropiada, quizás en el apogeo de la fiesta para que nadie notara sus ausencias. Bunny no debía hacerse notar a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

…

Desde el momento en que pusieron un pie dentro del palacio, todo el cuerpo de Jack pareció tomar una nueva energía, diferente a la que tenía antes. Su rostro se iluminó, sus ojos adquirieron un nuevo brillo, y toda su apariencia tomó una forma completamente distinta a la que tenía antes. Parecía, como siempre, un perfecto caballero, un joven carismático y encantador, tal como todo el mundo creía conocerlo.

En seguida comenzó a moverse por el salón, tomando unos pocos bocadillos antes de beber una pequeña copa de vino y empezar a mezclarse con la gente. Bunny, como la mayoría de los sirvientes que asistían con sus amos a esta celebración, se quedó en una orilla esperando a que alguien requiriera de sus servicios, aguantando todas las miradas sospechosas que le lanzaban, y haciendo todo lo posible por no perder de vista a Jack. Le preocupaba su bienestar, por supuesto, pero mucho más le preocupaba el desgaste emocional que sabía que esto implicaría para él.

Por un momento se preguntó, casi perezosamente, si el frío que desplegaba su cuerpo sería el suficiente como para helar el castillo en una situación como esta, tanto como lo hacía con la mansión. Se dijo a sí mismo que no, pero en realidad no estaba seguro. Supuso que en algún momento se daría cuenta de ser así.

Pasó un largo rato sin mayores percances, salvo la típica molestia que sentía en el estómago cada vez que tenía que ver a Jack cerca de alguna chica, siendo amable con cualquiera de ellas o incluso bailando como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo. Y bien, era algo común, no lo comprometía a nada, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Jack, su esposo, con tal de mantener a seguridad de todos, tenía que fingir que estaba encantado de compartir una pista de baile con cualquiera de ellas. Y Bunny, bueno, Bunny tenía que fingir que no le importaba. Solo eran un par de horas, estaba seguro de que aguantaría, pero si de algo estaba aún más seguro era de que, en cuanto pudiera, correría a casa con Jack entre sus brazos y no dejaría que nadie más que él le pusiera una mano encima.

Mientras la noche avanzaba, llegaba más gente, y Bunny hacía todo lo posible por esconderse de las miradas sin parecer demasiado sospechoso.

Era esto en lo que estaba más concentrado cuando levantó la mirada un momento y se encontró con que sus ojos miraban directamente a otros ojos, que realmente no hubiera querido ver por nada del mundo. La silueta oscura perteneciente a ese hombre parecía moverse como una sombra entre la multitud, y ahora veía a Bunny con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, un tipo de sonrisa enferma que él no hubiera querido ver por ningún motivo, no en una situación tan vulnerable en la que se encontraba con Jack en este instante. Pitch tomó un camino diferente al que Bunny hubiera esperado, pensando que iría directamente a discutir con él, pero en lugar de eso, se mezcló entre los invitados sin más.

Bunny soltó un suspiro, y casi pega un salto cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Volteó y se encontró con un joven sirviente del palacio que ahora lo miraba con aire preocupado.

-¿Es usted el señor Bunnymund?- Bunny asintió-, el rey requiere su presencia. Lo está esperando en el trono con Lord Overland.

Bunny, un poco sorprendido, asintió y comenzó a seguirlo mientras el muchacho caminaba.

Como en la ocasión anterior que Bunny había tenido oportunidad de participar en una fiesta como esta, el rey y su esposa estaban sentados en un extremo del salón. Sus tronos, en lo alto de la escalinata, lucían imponentes. Jack estaba de pie frente a ellos, y aunque encantador como siempre, al menos para Bunny era notorio que estaba nervioso.

Llegó a ellos acompañado por el sirviente, quien se retiró en cuanto Bunny llegó a lado de Jack. El rey y la reina levantaron sus miradas hacia él, y Bunny se encontró a sí mismo sin saber qué más hacer más que hacer una inclinación, y esperar.

-Su alteza, le presento a E. Aster Bunnymund, mi es-…mi esclavo-, Jack respiró profundo y tosió un par de veces, como aclarándose la garganta antes de volver a hablar-, él es un Pooka. Por él fue aquél juicio del que le he hablado.

Bunny tuvo que sonreír para sí mismo, pensando un momento sobre qué era lo que iba a decir Jack antes de decir la palabra "esclavo". Pero no pudo pensar mucho en esto, pues sintió la mirada del hombre y su esposa encima de él, y si algo no le gustaba era ser inspeccionado así. Pero bueno.

El rey le pidió que se acercara. Bunny dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, y él lo observó con aun más detenimiento. Luego volteó a ver a Jack.

-Se ve fuerte. Lord Overland, no puedo evitar preguntarme como alguien podría haber domado con tal facilidad a un Pooka, mucho más alguien tan joven y de apariencia tan frágil como la tuya.

Jack se enderezó un poco y emitió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Señor, con todo respeto, no fue necesario _domar_ a Bunnymund, como usted lo expresa. No fue difícil congeniar con él. Se trata de una persona con grandes capacidades intelectuales y artísticas, y en general le es muy fácil entablar conversación.

-Supongo que fue por eso que decidiste ir a un juicio para recuperarlo-, dijo entonces la reina, sin despegar su mirada de Jack. Bunny se preguntó por un segundo si ella no se habría dado cuenta de la pequeña pizca de cariño que Jack se las había arreglado para poner en esas palabras-, no cualquiera lo haría, mucho menos por un Pooka.

-Sí, alteza, pero además se debe tomar en cuenta que fue apartado de mí de manera más que injusta-, repuso Jack sin perder la compostura ni por un instante-, bajo el pretexto de que había huido. Yo confío mucho en él, además, cabe agregar que se lo llevaron de mi lado justo cuando estaba defendiéndome.

-Nos enteramos de la historia, y sinceramente, lamentamos mucho que se diera aquí en el palacio-, replicó el rey-, así que mi esposa y yo te ofrecemos una sincera disculpa.

Jack sonrió.

-No es necesario. Me alegra poder aclarar esto con ustedes, alteza. Me sigo preguntando de dónde habrían salido aquellos rumores.

-Son sinsentidos a los cuales no hay que poner atención. Muchas gracias por haber venido, Lord Overland.

-Ha sido un placer.

El joven se despidió con una inclinación y le hizo a Bunny una discreta seña para que lo siguiera mientras se alejaban ambos de la presencia de los reyes.

Jack caminó entre la multitud, y finalmente, salió a uno de los balcones que rodeaban la estancia, donde no había nadie. Bunny lo siguió, y cerró la puerta tras él.

Apenas estuvieron solos y alejados de la muchedumbre, Jack volteó a ver a Bunny, con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, producto, supuso Bunny, de la ansiedad que sentía.

-Bunny… no tienes idea de lo asustado que me sentí-, Bunny se apresuró a abrazarlo, y en sus brazos, Jack se deshizo-, se hizo un rumor…en el reino. No sé quién lo inició, pero…la gente comienza a sospechar que nosotros…

Y bueno, era verdad, ellos tenían algo. Más que algo, por dios, se habían casado, vivían juntos, dormían en la misma cama, tenían intimidad. Pero de pronto, parecía que Jack estaba más asustado que nada por todo esto.

Solo habían pasado dos, quizás tres semanas desde que comenzaron con esta etapa de su relación y ya estaban metidos en un problema. Ahora entendía porqué Jack se sentía así de asustado, sin embargo, encontró la paz dentro de sí mismo como para retroceder un momento y mirar fijamente sus hermosos ojos.

-Jack… escúchame, ya hablaste con los reyes ¿no es así? Si ellos te creen ya tenemos una gran ventaja. Solo hay que seguir portándonos como ellos esperan y no sucederá nada malo, ¿comprendes?

Jack asintió. Se separaron un poco antes de que Jack se acercara al borde del balcón.

Bunny tuvo un momento para recordar que aquí había empezado todo. Aquí fue donde Jack le había confesado sus sentimientos aquella vez, y donde podría decirse que él comenzó a reconciliarse con sus propios sentimientos hacia Jack.

El balcón contiguo comenzó a rodearse de gente, y Bunny se alegró de que nadie los hubiera visto un par de segundos antes, abrazándose. Quizás Jack de alguna manera se había dado cuenta de que no iban a estar mucho tiempo solos. Eso explicaría la manera más bien brusca en que se había separado de él. Definitivamente, Bunny se sintió sorprendido por la sincronización de sus movimientos.

-Bunny, acércate, por favor.

Bunny así lo hizo, y realmente cualquiera habría dicho que cumplía órdenes.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que…me gustaría poder volar?

Bunny se sintió totalmente descolocado al escuchar esto, y haciendo memoria, recordó que sí, Jack le había dicho eso aquella vez, cuando tuvieron todo aquel malentendido del esclavo que cumple órdenes y el amo que exige ser abrazado y amado. Por eso, esa vez Bunny no había hecho todas las preguntas que hubiera querido.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Siempre quise preguntarte porqué.

Jack le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y miró al cielo.

-Para, en una situación como esta, salir volando a dónde yo quiera y no regresar si no quiero hacerlo. Para ver todo desde arriba y verlos a todos tan pequeños que podría reírme de ellos para siempre. Para…no sé, para respirar un aire más fresco…o para dejarme caer si fuera necesario.

Bunny se cuidó mucho de que nadie más lo estuviera viendo, y se acercó para poner su mano sobre el hombro de Jack.

-No tienes que hacer eso, ¿de acuerdo? No mientras me tengas a mí. Y si te dejas caer-, le ofreció una sonrisa confiada y presionó su hombro con más fuerza-, yo te atrapo, como cuando fuimos a recolectar fruta, ¿recuerdas?

Jack no pudo evitar dejar salir una risa. El alivio que parecía ahora invadirlo, hizo sentir mucho mejor a Bunny.

Pasaron unos minutos ahí hasta que Jack consiguió recomponerse lo suficiente para salir y continuar interpretando su papel. Bunny lo siguió, pero siempre de lejos, y siempre vigilante.

…

No pasó mucho, por supuesto, antes de que la tranquilidad fuera perturbada. Bunny no pudo hacer nada, realmente, porque acercarse demasiado a Jack quedaba fuera de toda discusión. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que sus entrañas hirvieran cuando vio que Pitch aparecía de entre la gente y se acercaba a él como si nada. Jack se puso alerta, pero no lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de lo que Bunny ya sospechaba.

-Lord Overland, qué gusto me da verlo.

Jack frunció un poco el ceño, confundido, pero contestó de la forma más amable que podía.

-Igualmente, señor Black-, Jack mojó apenas sus labios en la copa de vino que tenía en sus manos-, ¿puedo preguntar si se le ofrece algo?

Bunny esperó. Pitch le lanzó una mirada antes de levantar su copa hacia Jack.

-Solamente quería preguntarle, Lord Overland, si son verdaderos los rumores que se estuvieron escuchando en el reino estas semanas. Yo personalmente no vi nada de ello cuando aún trabajaba en su casa, pero quién sabe…

-Es muy descortés preguntar algo así-, repuso Bunny de repente, sabiendo que se había metido donde no le llamaban, pero no pudiendo soportar a Pitch-, le ruego que deje en paz a mi amo.

-Qué cínico- replicó Pitch, mirándolo más bien con aburrimiento-, no comprendo cómo acepta usted tan cerca a este maleante. Los Pookas no deberían mezclarse con los humanos, siempre lo he dicho y lo sostengo ahora.

Bunny sintió un peso en su estómago. Su pecho comenzó a producir fuego ante estas palabras.

-No hable así de Bunny-, contestó Jack, interponiéndose entre Bunny y Pitch que comenzaban a lanzarse miradas asesinas-, lo conozco muy bien, y sé que los Pookas no son la mitad de malos de lo que usted cree, vaya, no son la mitad de malos de lo que _algunos_ humanos son.

Para este momento, ya había algunas miradas sobre ellos, atraídas principalmente por el hecho de que Bunny había interferido en la conversación, cosa que como esclavo no tenía permitido.

Esta respuesta de Jack, sin embargo, pareció electrificar toda la situación, que por sí misma quizás no hubiera sido tan mala.

-¿Ah, no? Bueno, por lo menos el que usted tiene en casa es un ladrón. ¿Estaba consciente de eso, Lord Overland?

-¿De qué habla?- preguntó Jack entonces, molesto por esta implicación. Bunny se quedó quieto, ¿qué era lo que tramaba Pitch?

-Hablo de esa pieza de oro antiguo que el Pooka lleva en su cuello.

Avanzando hacia Bunny, le deshizo el corbatín y acercó su mano lo suficiente para sacar a la vista de todos el collar. Había guardias alrededor de ellos, observando cada movimiento. Bunny los odió. No pudo detenerlo, ni se pudo defender, ¿cómo darle a Pitch el puñetazo que quería sin meter a Jack en problemas? Cada vez más gente se agrupaba en torno a ellos, y Jack ciertamente no entendía cómo Pitch se había dado cuenta de que Bunny tenía ese collar. No tuvo tiempo de decir nada.

-¿Estoy en lo correcto, señor Overland?- dijo entonces Pitch, sin soltar el dije alrededor del cuello de Bunny-. Esta joya le pertenece a usted. Si está en el poder de este Pooka, la única explicación es que él la robó, ¿no es así?

Jack no dijo nada, pero habría dado lo mismo porque apenas se podía mover.

-¿No estoy en lo cierto? Y solamente existe un castigo apropiado para este tipo de comportamiento.

La gente comenzó a murmurar entre ellos, y Jack apenas comprendió lo que pasaba cuando Pitch hizo una señal, y los guardias del palacio se agruparon en torno a Bunny y lo sujetaron de los brazos. Lo sacaron a rastras, y Bunny no hubiera podido liberarse de ellos aunque hubiera puesto resistencia. No había nada que pudieran hacer. No había nada que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir para arreglar la situación. Porque cualquier palabra, cualquier pretexto que pudieran poner, hacía que se notara el amor que ambos se profesaban.

Jack siguió a los guardias y a Pitch, y la muchedumbre los siguió a todos a la explanada fuera del palacio. Los guardias arrodillaron a Bunny a la fuerza y le jalaron el cabello hacia atrás, con lo que Pitch consiguió arrancarle del cuello el collar. Cuando Jack estuvo cerca, uno de los hombres le extendió un azote. Jack lo miró con inseguridad. Pitch soltó una pequeña risa.

-Estoy seguro de que nunca ha tenido que hacer esto, Lord Overland. El castigo para un esclavo ladrón son cincuenta azotes.

Mientras Pitch decía esto, los guardias le arrancaron a Bunny la chaqueta y la camisa. Así, con la espalda desnuda, le empujaron la cabeza al suelo, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, le amarraron las manos, y con la misma cuerda, el cuello, manteniendo su frente pegada a sus muñecas. Jack podía ver su cuerpo estremeciéndose de odio. Sus orejas estaban alertas. A la mínima provocación, estaba listo para matar. Pero no lo haría, por Jack. Porque sabía que cualquier reacción de su parte podría ser perjudicial para él.

 _Si es necesario, moriré por ti._

-Los primeros diez azotes los debe dar el dueño del esclavo-, agregó Pitch luego de un momento, -así que…adelante, haga por favor los honores.

Jack tomó el azote en su mano. Sabía que si no hacía esto sería sospechoso frente a todos. Pero también sabía que, si lo hacía, algo se fracturaría entre él y Bunny. Aunque Bunny supiera que esto era necesario…

¡No, no era necesario! ¡No tenía por qué hacer esto! ¡Mucho menos porque alguien más los hubiera orillado a esta situación!

Mientras Jack pensaba en esto, Bunny esperaba, con la frente contra sus manos y las manos tocando el suelo. Sentía el sudor bajando por su piel. Sentía la ira fluyendo por su sangre y sobre todo, sentía todo el amor que le tenía a Jack derramándose por sus poros. Era la única cosa que le estaba impidiendo romper las sogas que lo detenían y deshacerse de todos en este momento, acabar con ellos con sus propias manos si era necesario. Pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. Por el bien de Jack y de todos, Bunny debía aguantar, ser un buen esclavo y soportar el castigo. Debía aguantar a la vista de todos, debía soportar esto, y cuando volvieran a estar seguros, él y Jack, procurar comprender, debía poder verlo a los ojos y perdonarlo por esto porque sabía que no era su culpa, y que jamás habría deseado hacer algo así.

Esperó los azotes, y por el rabillo del ojo vio que North y Toothiana habían sido detenidos por unos guardias. Se preguntó vagamente qué habían intentado hacer para tener guardias a su alrededor, deteniéndolos. Luego llegó a la conclusión de que había sido obra de Pitch. Todo esto era obra de Pitch. Volvió a inclinar la cabeza contra el piso. Se preguntó qué tan fuertes podían llegar a ser los azotes esta vez, y qué tanto le dolerían, y cuánto tardarían en sanar. Más aún, cuánto tardaría en sanar su corazón, luego de esta escena.

Pero el azote, el primer azote, y todos los que iba a darle Jack, no llegaron antes de que el látigo cayera al suelo frente a él. Levantó la mirada lo que pudo, y entonces, sintió las manos de Jack encima de las de él, deshaciéndose de las sogas que lo detenían.

-Jamás le haré daño a Bunny- dijo el joven, ante la sorpresa de todos, antes de conseguir liberar a Bunny. Luego, cuando el pooka pudo incorporarse, Jack se puso de pie y volteó a ver a Pitch. Ante la mirada impasible de éste, le quitó el collar de las manos.

-Aquí el único ladrón es usted, arrancando esta posesión de su dueño legítimo- Jack se dio la vuelta hacia Bunny y le puso el collar en el cuello, mientras él lo miraba lleno de dudas que se asomaban en sus ojos. Esto…no debía hacer esto, pero la idea de herir a Bunny era simplemente insoportable para él-, yo le regalé este collar, y se va a quedar con él. Bunny no es ningún ladrón.

Otra ola de murmullos comenzó a oírse entre las personas. Esto no fue impedimento para que se miraran por un segundo, conscientes de que todo esto estaba mal. Y cuando ambos miraron a Pitch, sonriendo como un demonio, se dieron cuenta de que esto era lo que él quería. No azotar a Bunny como a un vil ladrón, sino exprimirles la mayor muestra de amor de la que fueran capaces frente a todas estas personas. Bunny se sentía más vulnerable de lo que nunca se había sentido antes…no tanto por su propio peligro, sino porque sabía qué era lo que podía pasar con Jack.

Un amo no defiende a un esclavo acusado de ladrón. Un amo no le regala una joya tan valiosa a un esclavo. Y más importante aún, un amo humano no hacía estas cosas cuando el esclavo era un Pooka.

Antes de que cualquiera de los presentes se atreviera a decir algo, Jack tomó a Bunny de la mano y salió corriendo.

…

Corrieron a toda velocidad hasta llegar a donde estaban los carruajes. Abordaron el suyo precipitadamente, despertando en el proceso al mozo, que dormitaba esperando la hora de irse.

-¡A casa, rápido! ¡Por el camino más corto que sepas! - urgió Jack asomándose por una ventana hacia él. El chico asintió y echó a los caballos a andar. Jack se dejó caer de regreso en el asiento. Bunny lo miraba con preocupación-. No pueden hacernos nada aún… no tienen pruebas. Solo fue un regalo, eso fue todo.

Parecía que razonaba consigo mismo, y Bunny no sabía si podía intervenir o no. Jack se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos y sus codos los apoyaba en sus rodillas.

-Si dicen algo, lo tendré que negar hasta la muerte…pero no te pueden llevar con ellos. No nos pueden separar.

Jack levantó la mirada, y sus ojos desesperados buscaron los de Bunny.

-Bunny… no quería que pasaras por esto. Nunca…

-Shhh, no te preocupes, Jackie- Bunny tomó a Jack en sus brazos, lo más cerca que pudo a su cuerpo-, no pasará nada, y si algo pasa pensaremos qué hacer.

Jack se acurrucó contra su pecho. Bunny recargó su cabeza contra la de él, tratando de impedir que todos los pensamientos preocupantes irrumpieran en su cerebro.

De pronto, Jack comenzó a besarlo, de una manera tan ansiosa que terminó de expulsar cualquier pensamiento de la cabeza de Bunny. Era como si él supiera exactamente que esto era lo que quería; un pretexto para olvidarse de todo, para poner su mente completamente en blanco.

Cuando Jack se montó sobre sus piernas, Bunny solo atinó a abrazarlo más fuerte, tratando de no caer con los movimientos, a veces demasiado bruscos, del carruaje. Los besos se hacían más agresivos y terminaban en mordidas, a veces sus dientes incluso chocaban entre ellos, y Jack reía como podía sin soltarlo, pero en su cuerpo no dejaba de sentirse esa tensión y esa preocupación. Bunny no lo soltó, y cuando Jack se separó para tomar aire, le recorrió el cuello con los labios y le deshizo el corbatín y le abrió la camisa, adentrándose cada vez más en su cuerpo al besarlo. Jack le besaba la frente y acariciaba su cabeza, principalmente sus orejas, que pegadas a su cráneo, le daban una imagen de completa sumisión, de aceptación de cualquier cosa que Jack quisiera con él.

…

Para cuando el carruaje llegó a la mansión, Jack ya estaba sin camisa, y los botones que sujetaban su pantalón estaban sueltos y las manos de Bunny se habían olvidado de cualquier recato o barrera que pudiera existir entre ellos.

Sin dar explicación alguna al mozo que los llegaba ni a las doncellas que los recibieron, subieron a su habitación a toda velocidad, y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Jack volvió a besar a Bunny casi con demasiada fuerza, y mientras lo hacía lo empujó hacia la cama. Cuando consiguió hacer que cayera en ella y sentarse sobre su cadera, acarició sus hombros y sus brazos con sus manos largas y frías, y Bunny se estremeció pues su piel cálida no estaba acostumbrada a esta temperatura. Jack acarició su pecho y jugó un poco con el dije, que estaba ahí, justo en el centro, donde él lo había dejado y donde nadie lo debía volver a tomar. Jack sintió en su mano de nuevo ese jalón, ese llamado que había sentido la primera vez que se había puesto el anillo de Bunny, y supo que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, por algún motivo.

Bunny, impresionado por la forma en que Jack había tomado la iniciativa, solo podía atinar a sujetarlo de la cintura mientras él le acariciaba el pecho y besaba su barbilla y sus labios. Jack comenzó a mover su cadera contra la de Bunny, dejando que sus miembros se encontraran y se rozaran sobre las telas de sus pantalones.

-Jack…Jack…no podemos…no deberíamos hacer esto, tú estás…estás…

Bunny estaba preocupado por Jack, y por la impulsividad repentina, temiendo lastimarlo en su momento más vulnerable. No podía evitar corresponder. No podía evitar las ganas que tenía por poseerlo.

Jack no sabía de dónde había salido este impulso que también lo consumía a él, quizás del _miedo_ que había sentido apenas unos minutos antes. Pero _ellos_ no podrían llegar aquí, no a esta casa, no a esta habitación. Mientras estuvieran en esta habitación y tuviera a Bunny con él, nadie podía tocarlos.

Y quizás este pensamiento, este sentimiento surgido en el interior de su cuerpo, fue lo que hizo que fuera tan urgente para Jack sentirlo en este instante. Era como cosa de vida o muerte sentir sus besos, su calor, pero aun más importante, unirse de nuevo con él y asegurarse de que este momento en el tiempo era real y que lo sería siempre.

-Por favor…Bunny…-, no dejó de besarlo, hablándole entre besos, suplicándole…-, _necesito_ esto, de verdad. Amor, por favor, déjame tener esto, por favor…

Y Bunny dejó abajo sus defensas, porque necesitaba tanto como él tocar a su pareja, y sentirlo real, sentirlo a su lado sin ningún impedimento, al menos mientras estaban aquí en esta zona segura que era su hogar.

Los pantalones y la ropa interior de ambos desaparecieron del camino por completo, y Jack se encontró ahora debajo del cuerpo de Bunny, dejándose consumir por su desbocada, pero tierna pasión. Bunny parecía saber exactamente qué lugares tocar y cómo hacerlo, para que Jack sintiera dentro de él despertarse la más fuerte lujuria, pero también, para ayudarlo a sentirse relajado y aceptar sus besos y sus caricias sin ponerse ansioso.

Ambos habían aprendido después de un par de veces de hacer esto, qué lugares tocar, cómo respirar, cómo sonreír, qué decir.

Si Bunny iba demasiado rápido, Jack lo sujetaba de un hombro, y acariciaba su frente fría contra su sien. Si quería más, le mordía el cuello, o le rodeaba la cintura con las piernas, o hacía ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Si Bunny quería saber si estaba haciendo las cosas bien, se incorporaba un poco y veía a Jack, buscando en su rostro y en todo su cuerpo cualquier señal. Si no podía hacer esto, se movía un poco, y esperaba a su respuesta. Aprendió a identificar unos sonidos de otros, y ahora casi podría decir que conocía todo lo que Jack hacia en la cama a la perfección.

Bueno, casi todo.

Consiguieron la crema que usaban como lubricante, y Bunny comenzó a trabajar sus dedos dentro de Jack, abriéndolo despacio y con cuidado. Jack, abrazado a su pecho y con la cabeza metida bajo su barbilla, respiraba despacio y con cuidado, tratando de soportar el dolor pues sabía que venía una recompensa después.

-¿Estás listo?

Jack asintió. Bunny acomodó su miembro contra su entrada, y comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente. Jack le clavó las uñas en los hombros y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Por alguna razón, hoy se sentía más ansioso que de costumbre. Y no era para menos.

La idea de hacerle daño a Bunny por las maquinaciones de Pitch…simplemente había sido demasiado. El riesgo de perderlo por hacer caso a ese bastardo… Jack no sabía ni qué pensar. Pero ahora, quería concentrarse en él, que estaba aquí en su habitación, sin ningún daño grave.

Al pensar en esto, recordó lo fuerte que le habían amarrado las muñecas y el cuello.

Bunny fue más lento, respirando poco, despacio, conteniéndose. Con una mano se apoyaba en la cama, y con la otra acariciaba el pecho de Jack y su cintura, tratando de absorber lo más que fuera posible el dolor.

-¿Qué pasa, Jackie? ¿Estás bien? Amor…

-Estoy bien…estoy bien- aseguró Jack, con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus labios. Cuando Bunny estuvo completamente dentro de él, se quedaron quietos un momento, abrazándose, respirando el mismo aire y compartiendo el mismo latido en el corazón. Bunny se sintió un poco aliviado cuando escuchó la risa suave de Jack en su oído, pero aún temblaba en sus brazos, así que decidió no confiarse.

-Bun…quiero…hacer algo diferente hoy.

-¿De qué se trata, Snowflake?

-D-date la vuelta…acuéstate tú en la cama…

Bunny no comprendió, y estuvo a punto de salir de él, pero Jack lo abrazó y no lo dejó ir. Cuidadosamente, suponiendo que captaba el mensaje ahora, Bunny se dio la vuelta con cuidado, quedando de espaldas en la cama. Jack, montado sobre él, se apoyaba de su pecho.

Lo que Bunny veía ahora era como una obra de arte. Jack sudaba y su pelo estaba revuelto pero sus ojos brillaban con una luz distinta. Ahora que no estaba encima de él, lo podía apreciar un poco mejor en la penumbra de la habitación. Solo había una pequeña lámpara prendida, que fue lo que habían podido encender mientras entraban desbocados en la habitación. La piel de Jack brillaba por el sudor y el cabello se le pegaba a la frente.

Jack jadeaba para respirar.

-¿Jack…?

-¿Sorprendido, amor?- preguntó entonces, aún con cierta dificultad pero con una pequeña sonrisa-, leí esto en un libro. Espero …espero que te guste…

-¿Qué clase de libros lees últimamente…?- preguntó Bunny, pero fue interrumpido cuando Jack comenzó a moverse, y sólo pudo echar para atrás la cabeza al sentir todo su cuerpo erizarse de placer. Vaya, sí que era algo nuevo.

El que Jack estuviera ahora el control implicaba que podía hacer cosas diferentes para complacer a Bunny, entre ellas, mover su cadera de ciertas maneras que quizás en otra posición no hubiera podido hacer. Bunny cerró sus puños en torno a la almohada donde estaba su cabeza antes de poder abrir los ojos y mirar a Jack de nuevo, con la pregunta aún en ellos.

-Uno que robé de la librería del pueblo-, repuso Jack, tomando un poco de aire-, era para esposas, pero supuse que era lo mismo en este caso…

Bunny soltó una pequeña risa antes de que Jack volviera a moverse, de adelante hacia atrás, y luego en pequeños círculos. Bunny le tomó la cadera y la apretó con sus dedos, y Jack gimió. En sus movimientos, había conseguido que Bunny tocara el punto perfecto en su interior.

Jack continuó moviéndose, buscando ese punto exacto otra vez, y Bunny comenzó a acariciarle el estómago y el pecho con una de sus manos. Esa mano subió por su cuello, tomándolo con cuidado, siendo tan delgado cabía perfectamente en ella. Subió un poco más la mano hasta su barbilla, y una vez acomodada allí, levantó su dedo pulgar hasta conseguir acariciar los labios de Jack con él. Jack abrió su boca y comenzó a lamerlo y a succionarlo con una lujuria que llamó a Bunny desde lo más profundo. Jack abrió los ojos y lo miró, estaban nublados, perdidos.

El placer acallaba todo el miedo que habían vivido hoy.

Bunny levantó la otra mano, que aún estaba en su cadera, para comenzar a masturbarlo. Jack emitió un gemido suave, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras aún succionaba sus dedos y movía su cadera, buscando que el miembro de Bunny se encontrara una y otra vez con su próstata. Sus músculos se apretaban sin que él lo quisiera, pero supuso que para Bunny se sentía bien, porque los sonidos que emitía no permitían lugar a dudas. Además, comenzó a masturbarlo con más fuerza, y esto solo hizo que Jack comenzara a ver estrellas.

Jack sentía fuego en su interior, en su estómago y en sus pulmones, y esto solo empeoró cuando Bunny se incorporó para poder besarlo, haciendo un movimiento insoportable que hubiera hecho que Jack terminara en ese momento de no ser porque su esposo presionó su miembro, impidiéndoselo. Jack se quejó, pero se quejó aún más cuando Bunny salió de su interior.

-N…no…-alcanzó a formular entre gemidos, pero lo único que hizo Bunny fue tomarlo de las piernas y obligarlo a darse la vuelta, penetrándolo casi enseguida. Jack echó la cabeza para atrás nuevamente, acomodándola contra su hombro, y decidió que esto era perfecto. El pecho caliente y desbocado de Bunny contra su espalda fría, sus piernas sobre las de él, acomodadas hacia el frente, y su cuerpo y toda su piel a perfecta disposición para que él lo besara…se sentía vulnerable, pero de una forma perfecta. A nadie le confiaría más su intimidad que a su esposo, y él sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo feliz.

-Shhh…¿estás bien?- Jack asintió, y Bunny sujetó sus muslos, para ayudarlo a moverse-, mi pequeño esposo es más atrevido de lo que había pensado…

-Por ti… ¡Aaaah! Yo…haría lo que sea, Bunny…

Bunny sonrió.

-¿Pensaste en lo que pasaría...? Mmmh….¿…si alguien veía el libro que te habías robado…?

-N…no…tuve cuidado…yo…ah….ah….ah….

-Jackie…qué niño tan travieso…

Los labios de Aster sobre su oído lo hacia todo más insoportable. Su respiración tan cerca solo fue el preámbulo de lo que siguió; la punta de su legnua recorriendo su oreja de arriba hacia abajo, ligeras mordidas aquí y allá, en su piel, en su cuello, en su cabello. Sus manos estaban masturbándolo, y después de un momento, una de ellas subió para meter los dedos a su boca, que Jack aceptó cual si fueran dulces, antes de acariciar con esa humedad sus pezones. Jack continuó apretando sus músculos y moviéndose suavemente, en círculos, de arriba hacia abajo, de un lado hacia el otro. Los dedos de sus pies se enroscaron sobre sí mismos, y sus piernas se tensaron y todo su cuerpo quedó a merced de Bunny.

Todo desapareció para Jack. Solo existía Bunny y el amor que le tenía. No necesitaban más.

Se quedaron quietos un instante, disfrutando serenamente de la unión de sus cuerpos y del calor que se proporcionaban uno al otro. Jack tomó las manos de su esposo, una en su entrepierna y la otra en sus pezones, y las elevó a su rostro. Besó sus muñecas con ternura, y sus labios fríos se sintieron deliciosos sobre la piel aún un poco adolorida de Bunny.

-¿Jack…?

-Te…¿Te sientes mejor, amor? N…no quería que te lastimaran. Lo lamento…

Bunny apretó los labios para contener cualquier ruido que fuera a salir de ellos. Casi quería llorar, tan conmovido se sentía por Jack y todo lo que hacía por él.

-No te preocupes, pequeño. Estoy bien.

Jack suspiró con alivio, y las manos de Bunny reposaron en su pecho, descansando. Bunny continuó besándole el cuello, moviéndose en su interior con suavidad y masturbándolo. Mientras lo hacía, Jack volteaba lo más que podía su cabeza hacia él, y compartían besos torpes, húmedos, pero tan satisfactorios como podían serlo, siendo entre ellos dos.

-B…Bunny….solo…un poco….un poco más….

Bunny apretó sus brazos en torno al cuerpo de Jack, y procuró que sus embestidas fueran directamente a su próstata. Mientras lo hacía, Jack se sujetaba como podía de sus brazos, y gemía suavemente. Se besaron una vez más, y mantuvieron el beso hasta que Jack se deshizo en un orgasmo largo, intenso y pleno, y después de unas embestidas más, Bunny lo siguió, dejando su semilla en su interior.

Jack se desparramó sobre el cuerpo de Bunny. Eran un nudo de brazos y piernas, sudor y corazones latientes, con unas manchas de semen sobre el estómago de Jack.

Jack se separó lo más cuidadosamente que pudo de él, con sus piernas temblando, y cuando sintió la humedad del semen de Bunny bajando desde su entrada hacia sus piernas, se sintió sonrojar, pero no lo suficiente para que su amado lo notara en la oscuridad. Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre su pecho, pero esta vez, de cara a él, lo suficiente para poder besar su pecho y su cuello, y sus labios con toda libertad. Aún intentando acallar los sucesos de antes y las consecuencias que le traerían en el futuro. Jack no quería pensar. Jack solo quería sentir. Jack quería ser parte del cuerpo de Aster, fundirse con él, y no separarlo nunca. Bunny lo abrazó por la cintura y lo retuvo contra él, necesitando tanto como su amado esposo la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Acariciaron cada centímetro de piel del otro que pudieron alcanzar.

Bunny se sintió despertar de nuevo, y con cuidado, introdujo sus dedos en Jack, preparándolo otra vez. Jack dejó salir un murmullo lleno de felicidad, incomprensible, pero melodioso a los oídos de Bunny. Al escucharlo, lo tendió sobre la cama y penetró con lentitud sin dejar de besarlo, y mientras lo seguían haciendo, Jack le cantó al oído, y Bunny le inventó todos los apodos cariñosos que se le ocurrieron, y Jack le dijo te amo una y mil veces, y Bunny le correspondió mil veces más diciéndole que nunca le iba a ganar en amarlo más de lo que él lo hacía. Y al escuchar esta lógica, Jack no podía más que reír un momento, y gemir después, bajo el impulso de una nueva caricia o una nueva embestida.

.

.

.

Jack estaba recostado contra el pecho de Bunny, sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sus labios acariciándose constantemente, y el miembro de su esposo aún dentro de él después de una tercera sesión de amor. Jack estaba exhausto, y casi se quedaba dormido.

-Bunny…-decidió, antes de perder la consciencia…-, creo... creo que tendremos que salir de aquí al menos unos días…

-…¿A dónde iremos, Jackie?

-A donde nadie pueda ir a buscarnos… tendremos que ir con tu familia…

El cuerpo de Jack se sentía tan ansioso como antes. Jack aún estaba aterrorizado. Sin importar toda la felicidad que Bunny pudiera brindarle con su cuerpo y con su amor, una escena como la de hoy no era cualquier cosa para él.

-Al menos unos días, mientras se calman las aguas.

Bunny asintió contra su cabello y luego le besó la frente. Jack recargó la cabeza contra uno de sus hombros, un poco cansado ya de tener que mantenerla levantada para poder besar a Bunny.

-Está bien, mi amor. Pero antes debo comunicarme con ellos, mandarles una carta. No lo he hecho en semanas, y sospecho que ya se movilizaron a otra zona ahora que comienza el invierno.

Jack asintió perezosamente, contento de haber sacado esto del camino antes de quedarse dormido. Besó el cuello de Bunny, ahí, donde había estado aquella maldita soga, y se entregó al sueño sintiendo su unión con su esposo y las caricias que recorrían su espalda de arriba abajo, arrullándolo, diciéndole sin palabras que todo iba a estar bien.

 _Continuará…_

 _Y…bueno, casi casi casi llegamos a la parte difícil de todo esto. Ahorita sí, musho amor, y para eso quiero aprovechar estos capítulos._

 _Eeeeen fin. Contestando reviews, FB, inbox y por aquí:_

 _Nelson: sé que puedo encontrar a mi alma gemela, es solo que, quizás, he pasado demasiado tiempo sin ese sentimiento de enamoramiento. Quizás es lo que extraño. Una cosa es enamorarse de un ser de ficción o de un actor o cantante o lo que sea (que lo hago muy seguido) que enamorarse de alguien cercano y real. Creo que es eso lo que me causa nostalgia. Pasé cuatro años de mi vida (recientemente) enamorada de alguien con quien tenía una relación que casi parecía de novios. Digo casi porque no lo éramos. Y al final…me reservo lo que pasó, pero digamos que simplemente no pudo ser. Creo que después de todo sigo guardando una especie de luto por esa relación. Y desde entonces, no me he vuelto a enamorar con tanta intensidad. A veces temo que él fuera el amor de mi vida y que ya haya pasado. Perdona si me he extendido mucho con la explicación, sólo quería contártelo. No sé, es algo que quería sacarme. Pasando Al fic, sí, al final incluiré todo lo que había pensado, este capítulo es un comienzo :'D te felicito por todos los pasos que vas dando en tu vida con tu esposo. Me llena de ternura leer tus ideas y pensamientos, y sobre todo, la alegría con la que vas avanzando en tu vida. Espero tener la fortuna de vivir algo así en el futuro. Te quiero mucho, y espero que te encuentres muy bien mientras leas esto :) MUCHOS BESOS Y ABRAZOS!_

 _Sora Heartless: debo confesar que antes de escribir el capítulo nunca había escuchado la canción . Estaba buscando una que quedara y di con esa por casualidad. Cuando leí la letra me convenció, y pensé que quedaría bonito para un detalle romántico :'D me alegra ver que te gustara. Realmente, con lo que comentas con respecto a los sentimientos, sí, de hecho es casi la base de todo el fic, que sean confusos XD Disfruté mucho escribir a Jack y a Bunny como parejita en luna de miel, porque para ser justos, eso son, pero también me gusta mucho escribirlos confundidos y con angst. Sigo pensando que sin confusiones y dolor no hay una buena historia n.n o bueno, quién sabe, es solo una idea :3 Pasando a otro tema, realmente, al final decidí incluir todo lo que había pensado porque sin ello la historia no tendría todo el sentido y el dramatismo que espero lograr para el clímax. Como mencioné a Nelson un poco más arriba, este capítulo es el comienzo de esa parte de la historia. De cualquier forma, lo de la fecha que Jack pone para darle explicaciones a Bunny solo es otra parte del problema, así que las cosas se van a agravar unas a otras y yo disfrutaré tanto escribiendo esto :'D qué mala soy, jujuju… Y pasando a ooootro tema, eso de escribir algo que no se ha visto es algo que me inspiró desde que comencé a escribir fics y también mis propias historias con personajes originales. Nada me satisfacía, así que comencé a escribir todo lo que quería leer y que nadie me daba. Creo que es una buena idea para cualquiera porque, como dices, es una forma mejor y de hecho muy eficaz para conectar con tus sentimientos y de los demás, tomar ese tipo de riesgos. Así que, como digo, si alguna vez te animas a escribir ñ.ñ (insiste como cuchillito de palo) anímate a hacerlo como tú quieras, es todo lo que puedo decir. Lo que estudias no me suena tan raro, tengo una conocida que estudió algo similar así que sí había escuchado una carrera así :'D suena de lo más interesante y creativa. Me alegro de que te esté yendo bien y espero que tus compañeros de equipo se porten a la altura. Ese tipo de cosas es una de las razones por las que no extraño la escuela :3 y finalmente, agradezco que te tomes tanta molestia en dejarme tus reviews tan intensos e interesantes :'D me hacen muy feliz. Ya lo mencioné antes, pero es el tipo de cosas que me hacne pensar que harías buen trabajo escribiendo, y me lo confirmas. Bueno, hasta aquí la dejo porque debo dormir o moriré en la mañana :D *con una banderita que dice I LOVE SORA* muchos besos y abrazos!  
_

_Y en fin, besos y abrazos para todos como es mi costumbre._

 _Aoshika_


	13. Malentendido

_Quería terminar esto antes, pero realmente no tuve tiempo- ni energía-, de cualquier forma, aquí está._

 _No tengo mucho por decir._

 _ **Advertencias**_ _: Angst, que de eso vivo._

 _Disc: RotG ni The Guardians me pertenecen._

 _La canción de hoy es_ _ **Bang bang (My baby shot me down)**_ _, en la versión de_ _ **Nancy Sinatra.**_

 _So…enjoy?_

 **Stay With You**

 **Capítulo 13: Malentendido**

Jack estaba dormido sobre el pecho de Bunny cuando éste despertó de nuevo. Ya era de mañana, pero no demasiado tarde. Bunny supuso que eran alrededor de las siete u ocho de la mañana. Se quedó un momento observando a Jack dormir, preguntándose si estaría descansando realmente. El día anterior el pequeño parecía tan descompuesto que ahora Bunny se sentía culpable, muy culpable. Sin embargo, él sabía que ambos habían hecho todo lo que hubieran podido hacer en tal situación frente a todas esas personas.

Ahora, ¿cómo podía llegar a desconfiar de nuevo si Jack le decía que esperara? Se había puesto en un gran riesgo con tal de no hacerle daño alguno, frente a todas esas personas. Si eso no era suficiente prueba de que Bunny podía creer en él, no sabía que otra cosa podía serlo. Realmente, jamás podría olvidar esto. Jack era mucho más valiente de lo que él le hubiera concedido cuando recién lo conoció, y por supuesto también, lo amaba mucho más de lo que Bunny hubiera podido sospechar.

Le acarició un poco la espalda en pequeños círculos, deseando que el calor de sus manos pudiera filtrarse por cada poro de su piel fría. Jack hundió un poco más la cabeza contra él, y murmuró algo entre sueños, pero Bunny no le entendió. No se preocupó, porque Jack siguió guardando silencio después y no parecía angustiado o inquieto. Aún entre sueños, había alguna felicidad filtrándose por sus poros, y Bunny podía sentirla con claridad.

Después de unos minutos, y comprobando que no iba a volver a dormirse, decidió salir de la cama. Quería saber qué había pasado con North y con Tooth después de que los dejaran en la fiesta la noche anterior. Estaba seguro de que la mujer iba a regañarlo, pero prefirió pensar que sería buena con él luego de todo lo que había pasado.

Antes de salir, usó el baño de Jack para lavarse un poco, y se puso los mismos pantalones del día anterior.

Se coló hasta su habitación y se puso algo de ropa limpia antes de salir hacia la cocina.

.

.

.

Ahí solo estaban dos doncellas preparando el desayuno, y al preguntarles por North, Toothiana o Sanderson, ellas le respondieron que todos debían encontrarse en la oficina de éste último. Bunny les agradeció, tomó un vaso de agua y se refrescó la garganta antes de salir a buscarlos.

Tocó la puerta del estudio, y fue la voz de North la que le indicó que pasara. Bunny entró en la habitación, y se encontró que todos se encontraban sentados en torno a la mesita que había allí, tomando café. Bunny se acercó sin decir nada y tomó asiento.

Apenas una pequeña lámpara iluminaba la estanca. Ya en el último mes de otoño, los días amanecían nublados y se quedaban así hasta altas horas de la tarde, donde se asomaba quizás un tímido rayo de sol. Así que dentro de la oficina, casi todo hubiera sido penumbra de no ser por esa lámpara, que era todo lo que al parecer Sandy necesitaba para trabajar.

-Yo…quería preguntarles sobre lo que sucedió anoche.

North levantó la mirada hacia él y luego miró a Toothiana. Tooth dejó abajo su taza de café y se limpió los labios con una servilleta. Parecía que no tenía ganas de hablar.

-Echaron a Pitch del palacio por armar todo ese disturbio. Parece que los reyes tienen confianza en Jack, así que decidieron no prestar atención a ninguna de las acusaciones que les hicieron en ese momento.

-¿Y ustedes…?

-Los guardias tuvieron que ofrecernos disculpas y dejarnos ir-, prosiguió North-, y llegamos aquí más tarde. No te preocupes, no pasó nada malo luego de que ustedes se fueron.

Bunny suspiró con alivio.

-Pero aún no podemos cantar victoria- agregó Toothiana con bastante gravedad, mirando con atención su taza, como si hubiera algo muy interesante ahí-, Pitch tuvo lo que quería, y tiene mucha influencia sobre la gente, a pesar de lo que pueda decir el rey sobre esto.

Bunny entrelazó sus manos y se quedó por un momento pensando. Su mirada estaba perdida en un punto indefinido del suelo.

-¿Pasaría algo si nos fuéramos por algunos días? A un lugar alejado, al menos mientras el asunto se olvida un poco.

No quería decirles exactamente lo que a Jack se le había ocurrido durante la noche, sobre todo porque no tenía idea de si Jack hubiera querido hablarlo con ellos ahora. Quizás ni siquiera lo había considerado realmente, quizás había sido una de esas ideas que le vienen a uno cuando está quedándose dormido pero aún conserva algo de consciencia y los pensamientos se vuelven cada vez más fantasiosos, aunque conservando la coherencia de algún modo.

Al principio la única respuesta que recibió fue un pesado silencio. Luego, observó que Sandy resoplaba ligeramente antes de mover su brazo hacia North, con la intención de atraer su atención. Como Bunny aún no captaba muy bien su lenguaje de señas, no pudo comprender en seguida lo que le dijo al otro.

-Sandy tiene razón, puede que parezca una buena solución al principio pero a la larga puede traer problemas. Para empezar, escapar de escena puede resultar sospechoso. Y si ocurre alguna acusación, él deberá comparecer ante los reyes. Si no lo hace, solo empeoraría todo.

-Y si eso llegara a pasar…

-En el mejor de los casos, no le permitirían volver a poner un pie en los límites del reino, ni siquiera en los que son de su propiedad. Y en el peor de los casos…

Bunny levantó una mano hacia él, pidiéndole en silencio que no agregara una palabra más. Iba a sugerir la idea de ir con su familia, pero tuvo que desistir, porque un ruido los interrumpió. La puerta de la oficina se abrió, y entró un muy adormilado Jack. Traía el cabello húmedo así que Bunny supuso que ya se había dado un buen baño.

-Quizás tenga que correr el riesgo-, dijo el joven entonces, mirándolos desde la puerta, aparentemente habiendo escuchado todo lo que habían dicho pensando que no estaba cerca. Mientras Bunny se reacomodaba en su asiento, los demás se miraron entre ellos, evidentemente dudosos sobre qué responderle a Jack, o siquiera si esta afirmación necesitaba una respuesta.

-Yo…quizás sea mejor que nos retiremos-, concluyó North, y se puso de pie junto a Tooth-, el desayuno ya debe estar listo, ¿No? Vamos, Sandy.

Salieron todos de la habitación, dejando atrás a Jack con Bunny. Jack no pareció ofendido o contrariado por esto. Se limitó a caminar hacia donde Bunny estaba sentado, y una vez ahí, se acomodó sobre sus piernas, abrazándolo por la cintura. Bunny le devolvió el abrazo, rodeando sus hombros, y habló contra su cabello.

-Creí que dormirías más, pequeño.

Jack rio, y Bunny pudo sentir sus labios suaves contra la piel de su clavícula.

-Sentí cuando te levantaste, pero estaba cansado. Luego la cama se enfrió y ya no pude dormir.

Bunny se sintió sonrojar ante este comentario. Jack se acomodó acurrucándose aún más contra él.

-Anoche estuviste genial.

Ante estas palabras, Bunny se sonrojó aún más y su cuerpo se tensó. Jack comenzó a reír al darse cuenta de esto, y siguió abrazándolo fuerte.

-No digas eso-, repuso Bunny después de un momento, cuando se pudo recuperar de la incomodidad-, es un poco…extraño.

-A mí no me lo parece-, replicó entonces Jack, sonriendo de nuevo contra su piel y hundiéndose cómodamente contra su cuerpo-, ¿por qué no podría decirle a mi esposo lo bueno que es y lo mucho que me gusta todo lo que hacemos, mmmmh?

Bunny sonrió ante el tono excesivamente infantil que le daba a su voz cuando decía este tipo de cosas, era evidente que lo hacía para quitarle un poco de seriedad a la situación. Para Bunny, era casi inapropiado. Un niño, diciendo esas cosas…pero Jack no era un niño. No lo era, y quizás ayudaría un poco a Bunny grabarse eso en la cabeza cuando estaban juntos porque bueno, al menos así se le quitaría un poco más la idea de que era algo malo tocarlo o si quiera hablar de este tipo de cosas.

-Supongo que tienes razón-, admitió al fin, besando su cabello-. De cualquier forma, estoy preocupado. No quisiera haberte lastimado o asustado.

Jack soltó una pequeña risa, una de esas hermosas sonrisas que sonaban como agua cayendo, que habían enamorado a Bunny.

-Claro que no, después de todo yo hice bastante también, ¿no?...es decir, para que continuaras. No lo hubieras hecho si yo te hubiera dicho que no.

-No, nunca. No te forzaría a hacer algo que no quisieras.

Jack se removió un poco en el abrazo que compartían y se dio la vuelta, hincándose sobre las piernas de Bunny, mirándolo a los ojos. Le sujetó el rostro con las manos y presionó un poco sus mejillas. Se acercó y besó su frente, cerca de su ceja, y luego volvió a alejarse para mirarlo bien.

-Eres muy apuesto, ¿sabías eso?-, Bunny no contestó, pero de todas formas Jack no le hubiera dado tiempo-, cuando te ves en el espejo, ¿te das cuenta?

Bunny negó con la cabeza. La verdad era que nunca se había hecho consciente de su físico. Sabía que tenía un buen cuerpo, siempre bien trabajado debido a las exigencias de trabajo con su tribu y después a fuerza de sobrevivir en sus viajes. Pero nunca se había considerado a sí mismo atractivo, y tampoco tenía idea de si sus rasgos cabían o no en algún estándar de belleza. Para él, la única belleza que había en este mundo comenzaba y terminaba en Jack. Desde que lo conoció, todo lo que creía saber de belleza se había desvanecido de su mente.

-Pues lo eres-, repuso Jack de pronto, acercándose para besarlo de nuevo-, eres perfecto, Bunny, te amo tanto que a veces me duele…

Bunny no pudo contestar a esto tampoco porque de pronto Jack se abrazó aún más fuerte contra él, hundiendo el rostro contra su cuello y descansando sobre él todo su peso. A Bunny no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-Yo también te amo, mi ángel de nieve- sonrió, besándolo ligeramente en los labios. Le sonrió lo más suavemente que pudo antes de darse cuenta de que Jack estaba aún un poco adormilado, quizás a eso se debía la dirección tan despreocupada en que iban sus pensamientos. Bunny acarició su nariz contra la de él y Jack hizo un suave sonido de satisfacción.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la cama un rato más antes de ir a desayunar? – Jack asintió, moviendo de nuevo su nariz contra la de él. Bunny le sonrió, y luego lo sujetó lo más cuidadosamente que pudo, levantándolo en sus brazos de la forma más cómoda que encontró para transportarlo.

…

Ya era casi mediodía cuando Bunny entró a la habitación y encontró a Jack recostado, despierto, pero evidentemente taciturno.

Habían ido a desayunar después de un rato de descansar un poco más, y luego Jack había regresado solo a la habitación, bajo la excusa de que se sentía un poco mal. Bunny juraría que lo había escuchado vomitar, y le preocupaba.

Ahora, al llegar a su lado e hincarse junto a la cama, solo podía pensar en que Jack seguramente estaba mal y no quería decírselo, puesto que podía verlo temblar, y aunque su piel siempre había sido muy clara, ahora se veía mucho más pálida, casi transparente. Si eso no era preocupante, Bunny no sabía qué era.

Al sentir la mano de Bunny acariciando su rostro-, aunque en realidad estaba intentando percibir su temperatura corporal-, Jack abrió los ojos y lo observó por un momento antes de demostrarle una sonrisa cansada.

Se movió un poco hacia un lado, dejando un espacio libre junto a él, y Bunny se acomodó a su lado. Hoy, había comenzado a lloviznar a eso de las diez de la mañana, así que el trabajo en el jardín había quedado olvidado por un rato. Se había pasado casi toda la mañana en la oficina de Sanderson, y también había pasado un rato en la biblioteca organizando un poco algunos libros que Jack había leído y dejado desparramados por ahí en los últimos días.

Bunny estaba comenzando a tratar aún más este lugar como si fuera su hogar, y realmente era satisfactorio. No solamente por su relación con Jack, sino porque había terminado apreciando a estas personas casi tanto como apreciaba a sus amigos, allá en su tribu. Quizás eran unas cien familias, por el tiempo en que se había ido de allí para comenzar su viaje. Quién sabe si en este tiempo se habrían unido más.

Al pensar en ellos, Bunny decidió que apenas tuviera un instante, le escribiría y mandaría una carta a su madre para poder hablar de lo sucedido y quizás pedirle una opinión. Quizás también advertirle que en algún momento lo tendría de regreso en casa. Pensó que quizás no le diría que Jack era ahora su esposo; se limitaría a decirle que tenían una relación. Lo trataría de describir de la forma más natural que pudiera, narrando algunos pocos hechos clave y tratando de recalcar lo más que le fuera posible todas las cualidades de Jack y las cosas buenas que habían resultado de estar a su lado. Sobre todo, el hecho de que su joven esposo le había recordado a Bunny un poco de lo que era antes; cuando tenía la capacidad de tomarse la vida un poco más a la ligera y ser feliz.

-Jack…si algo está mal, deberías decírmelo-, dijo después de pensar un segundo, volviendo a centrar toda su atención y sus sentidos en Jack-. Realmente no quiero que algo te pase y estar yo aquí sin poder hacer nada.

Jack le sonrió y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo contra él, para tenerlo cerca pero también para tener suficiente espacio para respirar. Para poder absorber su calor, pero también para conservar un poco de espacio que le permitiera no sentirse sofocado.

-No te preocupes, se me pasará-, replicó luego de un momento, cerrando sus ojos-, quédate aquí. Quisiera poder quedarme todo el día acostado aquí contigo.

Bunny se quedó acostado ahí con Jack hasta que se quedó dormido. Luego de observarlo con adoración durante algunos minutos, decidió salir de la habitación. Lo arropó bien y se aseguró de que estuviera bien dormido antes de retirarse; no quería que despertara y se llevara una mala idea al no verlo ahí.

Saliendo de la habitación, se dirigió a la oficina de Sandy y se quedó todo el día ahí con él haciendo papeleo. Por la noche, le llevó de cenar a Jack. Como éste se veía un poco mejor, decidió ignorar lo que había ocurrido antes y simplemente conversó con él mientras lo observaba comer, y luego le retiró los platos antes de volver y meterse en la cama a su lado.

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos o tres días, y este día fue uno particularmente perezoso para todos los habitantes de la mansión.

A falta de otra cosa en qué entretenerse, y con la llovizna cayendo tercamente, Bunny no encontró nada mejor que ponerse a escribir esa carta para su madre que llevaba un buen rato posponiendo. Para ello, se encerró en la biblioteca y se sentó con un fajo de hojas frente a él, una pluma y un tintero que Jack le había proporcionado.

Su joven esposo había hecho el intento de ir tras él, pero desistió luego de varias ocasiones en que Bunny le pidió que le permitiera hacer esto a solas. Aun estando dentro de la biblioteca, supuestamente solo, no podía concentrarse. Escuchaba los pasos de Jack fuera de la habitación, y cada quince minutos estaba asomándose por la puerta. Cuando Bunny volteaba a verlo y a preguntarle qué pasaba, Jack simplemente le sonreía y le preguntaba si le gustaría que le llevara algo. Bunny simplemente le volvía a pedir privacidad.

Al final, se tardó casi dos horas y unos cinco intentos para redactar la carta de la mejor manera que pudiera. Aun cuando se había sentado a escribir, lo había hecho sin tener una idea clara de cómo iba a comunicarle a su madre todo lo ocurrido en los últimos meses sin que le cayera como un balde de agua fría. Se acercaba diciembre, solo faltaban un par de días, y estaba casi seguro de que encontrar a su familia en esta época no tenía por qué ser tan difícil. Para eso podía confiar en los mensajeros de Manny. Él solo tenía que escribir la carta.

Al tenerla en sus manos, terminada, Bunny repasó un par de veces lo escrito antes de respirar profundamente, como diciéndose que ya estaba hecho, y meterla en el sobre. Lo cerró y lo dejó en la mesa frente a él.

Y pensar que hacía unos tres años había salido de su tribu a enfrentarse al mundo de los humanos que apenas conocía. Había conseguido llegar a Jack, y eso era algo hermoso, invaluable para él. Pero también, al mismo tiempo, se preguntaba si con esto había traicionado quizás no a su tribu, pero sí a sí mismo y todas las creencias que había tenido hasta entonces.

Había salido de su tribu como un castigo, y trataba de cumplir su penitencia cuando Jack apareció en su vida. Quizás era una recompensa. Quizás era la forma del destino de decirle que después de todo estaba bien. Que después de todo, había muchas cosas que había hecho bien para merecer la felicidad.

.

.

.

North mandó a uno de los mozos al pueblo a buscar a Manny. Sabían que era posible que se negara a enviar a alguno de sus emisarios a buscar a la familia de Bunny y entregar la carta, así que le encomendaron al muchacho insistir todo lo que pudiera, y si era necesario ofrecer una recompensa a quien finalmente fuera a llevar a cabo la tarea.

Bunny le dio las señas al joven de los posibles lugares donde podría encontrarse su tribu en estas fechas, para que le explicara a Manny. Aún North y los demás no estaban de acuerdo en que Bunny y Jack se fueran a refugiar con la tribu Pooka, pero al parecer habían aceptado la idea de que lo hicieran si llegaba a ser muy necesario.

De modo que se quedaron en casa esperando para saber qué ocurriría, pero el mozo no volvió en toda la tarde. La llovizna cesó y Bunny estuvo un rato trabajando en el patio antes de la cena, con Jack haciéndole compañía y ayudándole en lo que fuera posible. Cenaron y el muchacho no volvió.

North no se preocupó. Normalmente en días con lluvia, si se les hacía de noche, los mozos no volvían hasta el día siguiente si los mandaba a hacer o buscar algo. Era difícil que les permitieran usar los caminos, así que se quedaban en alguna posada hasta que podían volver al día siguiente cuando el día fuera más claro.

Bunny estaba inquieto por saber si habían podido enviar la carta. Jack lo había notado, y antes de ir a dormir, le pidió que lo acompañara a pasar un rato en el techo viendo las estrellas.

…

Bunny aún le tenía algo de miedo a las alturas, jamás podría negarlo. Pero, ¿cómo negarse a pasar un rato a solas y en tranquilidad con Jack? No era que no pasaran tiempo suficiente juntos, simplemente parecía que tenían pocos momentos como éste, donde podían escucharse, verse y sentirse sin nada más alrededor.

Ahora, Bunny descansaba su cabeza en el regazo de Jack. El cielo parecía limpio después de que lloviera casi todo el día, y las estrellas brillaban con gran intensidad. Bunny acarició la mano de Jack que descansaba sobre su pecho. La otra estaba posada encima de su cabeza, moviéndose tentadoramente sobre su cabello.

-Bunny…quiero hacerte una pregunta.

Bunny asintió. Los dedos de Jack deslizándose en su cabello se sentían deliciosos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y esperó.

-Quería saber por qué te fuiste de tu hogar para empezar. ¿Por qué te separaste de tu tribu?

Bunny se quedó en silencio un momento, y Jack hubiera pensado que se había quedado dormido de no ser porque finalmente abrió los ojos y lo miró, como preparándose para contestar.

-¿Quieres que te cuente toda la historia?

-¿Es muy larga?

-Algo.

Jack miró fijamente a Bunny, y él le sostuvo la mirada por un buen rato. Finalmente, asintió.

-De acuerdo….-tuvo que pensarlo bastante antes de comenzar, pero se decidió a que era ahora o nunca-. Verás, cuando mi prometida murió…ella estaba aprendiendo algo de medicina. Quería saber tratar las enfermedades que típicamente padece un Pooka y también atender a los heridos si teníamos que ir a batalla. Ella…

Jack observó a Bunny mientras él hablaba. Ya no era tan malo escuchar hablar de su fallecida prometida, pero era evidente que a Bunny le afectaba en algún modo recordarla. Aun así, Jack tuvo paciencia y se quedó en silencio, esperándolo.

-Ella atendió a un grupo de humanos que vinieron a nuestra tribu. Estaban enfermos y…les contagiaron esa enfermedad a muchos de mis familiares y amigos.

-Y a ella…

-A ella también.

Jack volvió a enredar sus dedos en el cabello de Bunny, deseando que su contacto le ayudara a relajarse, pues ahora estaba extremadamente tenso. Su otra mano recorrió su pecho en círculos.

-Ella…se contagió por estar allí cuidándolos. No teníamos medicinas adecuadas para tratar la enfermedad. Fue entonces cuando ella murió.

Bunny cerró los ojos.

-Creía que ella había sido asesinada o algo así.

-En teoría lo fue. Esas personas… no estaban enfermos en realidad. Iban de tribu en tribu envenenando la comida y el agua. Como en mi tribu se quedaron en el área que reservamos a los enfermos, solo pudieron interferir allí.

Jack tuvo que cubrirse la boca con una mano para no decir nada ni gritar de la impresión.

-Eso…eso es muy cruel… ¿quién haría algo así?

Bunny seguía tenso.

-Hay mucha gente así…-comentó como sin prestarle demasiada importancia, pero en su rostro podía apreciarse el enojo y el desprecio que le provocaba pensar en esto-, el caso es que…cuando supe lo que en realidad había pasado, los rastreé y los maté a todos. Eran unos diez.

Jack sabía que Bunny había matado humanos en el pasado. También sabía la causa. Pero ahora, entendía un poco mejor la razón por la que Bunny lo había hecho. Él quizás lo hubiera hecho también, sin embargo no sabía si tendría la habilidad para rastrear y matar a diez hombres. Pero la idea era básicamente esa. Jack estaba seguro de que haría algo así por Bunny.

En esto pensaba cuando su esposo tomó la mano que descansaba en su pecho y comenzó a acariciarla suavemente con la suya, disfrutando en silencio la forma en que la temperatura de ambas se iba cancelando poco a poco. La tibieza que se generaba entre sus pieles era perfecta.

-Mi madre me…expulsó de la tribu por un tiempo-, dijo el Pooka finalmente, llegando al punto de porqué había comenzado este relato en primer lugar-. Dijo que con mis acciones solo manchaba la memoria de mi prometida y de todos los que habían muerto. Supongo que tenía razón. Tenía que buscar la forma de reparar el daño antes de volver, así que decidí ir a visitar zonas habitadas por los humanos para conseguir acuerdos entre ellos y mi tribu. Conseguí algunas buenas alianzas, y a juzgar por las cartas que intercambié con mi madre, hice un buen trabajo.

Bunny se quedó en silencio una vez más; esta vez, sus ojos abiertos por completo contemplaban el cielo profundo y sereno. Jack lo hubiera observado también, pero se encontraba contento observando a Bunny nada más. Él era su cielo.

-El día que llegué aquí…iba en camino a regresar a mi tribu, pues había cumplido con mi misión. Sobra decir que no lo conseguí.

Jack pudo notar el gesto de cansancio que ahora se apoderaba del cuerpo entero de Bunny, y no solo de su rostro. Comprendía que toda la historia que habían comenzado a hacer juntos había interferido con la posible reunión de Bunny con su familia, y no solo su familia sino con todo su mundo, con lo que conocía y amaba. Pero esperaba que Bunny estuviera tan satisfecho con el resultado como él. Que supiera que este retraso había valido completamente la pena para ambos. Por toda la hermosa vida que podían compartir juntos…si todo salía bien.

Después de un rato de estar ahí a la intemperie, comenzó a sentirse más frío, y pequeñas gotas de lluvia cayeron sobre ellos.

Jack acercó su rostro a la mejilla de Bunny, y después de darle un beso suave, le sonrió.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente trajo una ola de confusión a la casa cuando el mozo enviado al pueblo regresó con malas noticias.

Todo parecía indicar que la población había sido de alguna manera convencida de que los Pookas querían invadir las aldeas y los pueblos humanos, y que había espías de ellos trabajando en los alrededores, incluyendo claro, a Aster en la casa de Jack. Se hablaba en las calles de hacer redadas para invadir los lugares en donde estuvieran refugiados los Pookas y encarcelarlos o incluso asesinarlos si era necesario para "garantizar la paz" en la comunidad.

Era bastante obvio que en general, las mentes de todos estaban puestas en un Pooka en particular.

Mientras escuchaban todo esto, Jack y Bunny estaban sentados a la mesa, apenas acabando de desayunar. El mozo había podido entregar la carta, pero por obvias razones, nadie estaba tranquilo después de recibir su mensaje. Para Bunny, era evidente que Jack se había puesto muy tenso al saber lo que había pasado.

Despidieron al mozo para que fuera a darse un baño y a continuar con su trabajo. Jack dejó de lado lo que quedaba de su comida y se disculpó, retirándose de la mesa.

…

A mediodía, Jack llegó a donde estaba Bunny trabajando. A mediados de noviembre, los días eran nublados y en general el clima era bastante agradable para trabajar, salvo por algunos vientos fríos que de repente se sentían sin aviso alguno.

De modo que el refrigerio del mediodía había cambiado paulatinamente a unas tazas de café o chocolate caliente con galletas o pequeñas rebanadas de pastel. Hoy era día de café y pastel de vainilla, y Bunny no pudo más que sonreír cuando vio que Jack no lucía tan nervioso ni tan tenso como antes.

Se sentaron en un lugar seco- con las recientes lluvias la tierra del jardín estaba generalmente húmeda, lo mismo que el pasto. No era tan difícil trabajar así, pero Bunny había tenido que encontrar lugares secos de vez en cuando para descansar.

Su gran placer, sostener a Jack contra él mientras éste le servía una taza de café y una porción de pastel en un plato, no era realmente satisfactorio en este momento. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar de tantas cosas con él y simplemente llegaba a la misma conclusión; probablemente todas las preguntas que tenía para su esposo recibirían la misma respuesta, que tendría que esperar a que llegara la fecha que Jack le había dado como plazo.

De modo que, aunque se moría de hablar de esto, de hacer todas estas preguntas, se limitó a guardar silencio y a disfrutar de la compañía de Jack mientras descansaban un rato en el jardín.

Sin embargo, hoy quien quería hablar era Jack, al parecer. Bunny se sintió un poco extraño, como si presintiera algo, cuando Jack tomó su mano y lo miró a los ojos como si el mundo estuviera a punto de acabarse.

-Necesito decirte algo…algo importante.

Bunny cerró su mano alrededor de la de Jack y asintió, mirándolo a los ojos con convicción.

-Dime lo que quieras.

Jack miró hacia el suelo, al parecer, molesto o triste, por lo que iba a decir.

-Lo estuve pensando y…quizás….quizás sería mejor si te fueras tú solo a buscar a tu familia.

Bunny levantó un poco las cejas, tomado por sorpresa por completo con esta propuesta. Jack inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, como si quisiera que Bunny no lo mirara a la cara en un momento así. El Pooka renunció a continuar con su refrigerio, tomó a Jack de ambas manos y lo observó. Decidió que tendría paciencia. Decidió que fuera lo que fuera, no perdería la cabeza, no pensaría de más, se esforzaría por descifrar los pensamientos de su pequeño esposo y lo ayudaría a salir de esto, juntos, como siempre tenía que ser.

-Jack, ¿puedo saber cómo fue que llegaste a esa conclusión? Ambos sabemos lo que puede llegar a pasar si me escapo de tu casa.

Si llegaban a capturar a Bunny en el escape, lo volverían a encarcelar y esta vez no habría modo de que Jack lo liberara sin que hubiera consecuencias. Muy probablemente, irreparables.

-Tú… eres muy ágil, y muy inteligente. Si te vas, sé que encontrarás el modo de llegar con tu familia sin correr riesgos, y una vez que estés allí nadie podrá hacerte daño. Y…mientras más pronto lo hagas, será mejor, porque así cuando decidan venir aquí a buscarte…si le hacen daño a la mansión o a las cosas que hay en ella no importa, mientras tú estés a salvo. Si no te encuentran aquí, lo estarás. Y yo tengo que quedarme para que no sospechen nada. Es…es lo mejor que se me ocurre. No soportaría que te hicieran daño de nuevo, me…me dolería muchísimo ponerte en riesgo así…

Bunny dejó salir la más suave de las sonrisas, y apretó a Jack contra su pecho antes de suspirar, sintiendo a su esposo acomodarse entre sus brazos.

-Jack… para empezar, no sabemos si los rumores que hay en la ciudad sean realmente una amenaza. Tal como yo lo veo, hasta ahora la población no tiene ningún motivo para venir y asaltar la mansión. Y en caso de que eso ocurra, yo quiero permanecer a tu lado-, Jack sintió cómo le sujetaba el rostro, le acariciaba las mejillas y lo contemplaba-, por la misma razón que tú quieres que me vaya. No soportaría que alguien te hiciera daño, y si llegara a pasar, quiero estar aquí para partirle la cara al infeliz que se atreva.

Al oír estas palabras, Jack sonrió; una sonrisa difícil pero auténtica, y finalmente, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Bunny y se relajó lo más que pudo.

Él sabía que esto no era todo. Había mucho más cocinándose dentro de la cabeza de Jack, y quizás, como en muchas otras cosas, solo tenía la opción de esperar y observarlo, escucharlo y permanecer junto a él pasara lo que pasara.

Jack se acercó para besarlo y mientras lo hacía, paseó la mano por su barbilla.

-Necesitas afeitarte, estás todo rasposo.

Y como si esto fuera una invitación, Bunny tomó a Jack de los brazos, lo jaló hacia él y comenzó a frotar su barbilla por su rostro y su cuello mientras escuchaba a Jack quejarse y reírse al mismo tiempo.

-¡No, me lastimas! ¡Gigantón abusivo, suéltame!

Y Bunny quizás lo hubiera hecho, pero las carcajadas de Jack eran casi tan deliciosas como todo él. Y si algo amaba Bunny era disfrutarlo de pies a cabeza. De modo que continuó molestándolo hasta que quedó hecho un ovillo de piel enrojecida y risas. Cuando se fue sobre él para comenzar a besarlo, Jack lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, comenzando a presentir que esta sería una noche de lo más intensa.

…

No hubo noticias en las siguientes, quizás dos semanas. La tensión, aunque a veces no tan notoria, se fue acumulando en los corazones de los habitantes de aquella mansión, saliendo a veces a pequeñas gotas, y a veces a borbotones, como la noche que Bunny escuchó por error una fuerte discusión entre North y Tooth preguntándose qué harían si algo llegaba a ocurrir. Era notorio que ambos estaban más preocupados de lo que se habían permitido mostrar antes, y mientras Tooth pensaba que lo ideal sería que Jack y Bunny se fueran, si era posible, a refugiarse con la tribu de éste, North pensaba que era mucho mejor que se quedaran aquí y ya luego pensar en algo.

Sobra decir que Bunny se retiró antes de que la cosa pasara a mayores; escuchar una discusión matrimonial era muy incómodo.

…

La carta de la familia de Bunny llegó a ellos aproximadamente dos semanas después de haber sido enviada. Bunny tenía que admitir que Manny había sido muy amable en ayudarles con esto, aunque a veces se desentendiera por completo; quizás estaba consciente de lo que sucedía en la ciudad. De modo que el recibimiento tan veloz de la carta le impidió prepararse mentalmente para leerla.

¿Qué le habría escrito su madre sobre el hecho de que ahora tenía una pareja, y nada menos que con un humano? ¿qué respondería a su solicitud?

De manera que, igual que cuando había escrito la carta, Bunny se esforzó en encontrar un momento oportuno de soledad para leerla.

Esta vez, lo hizo mientras estaba en el jardín trabajando, mucho antes de que Jack llegara a llevarle un refrigerio. Así, cuando su esposo llegara, ya tendría noticias que darle.

De modo que un rato después de haber empezado a trabajar, sacó el sobre de entre sus ropas y se sentó cerca de unos arbustos.

Un poco preocupado, rasgó el sobre y se dispuso a leer la carta.

 _Aster:_

 _Me preocupa tu seguridad. Si sientes que algo está mal, no dudes en buscarnos. Estamos en los bosques del sur, a unos cinco días de viaje de donde tú estás; nos encontrarás al pie de la Montaña Roja, en su lado oeste. Trae a tu esposo contigo._

De modo que, si siquiera podía llamarla carta, Aster no sabía, quizás solo era una simple nota. Y aun cuando no estaba firmada, no necesitaba mucho para reconocer la letra que había conocido desde su juventud y esa forma de hablar severa y práctica, sin adornos innecesarios. Incluso decir que le preocupaba era mucho más de lo que él se hubiera atrevido a esperar. Aquella carta tenía por todas partes la pinta de ser de su madre.

Y en realidad tenía lógica que estuvieran allí; habían ido a parar a esa montaña algunos años, en invierno, cuando él era niño, y era un lugar muy cálido y agradable para pasar la temporada más inhóspita del año.

Aster leyó y releyó en silencio la carta. Sus labios daban forma a las palabras al tiempo que las repasaba con cuidado en su mente. Se hizo una idea de qué camino tomar desde la mansión para llegar a la montaña y efectivamente, su madre tenía la razón; debían ser alrededor de cinco días de camino.

Por el momento, no era plan escapar con su tribu; había muchas cosas en juego. Si Jack desaparecía sin explicación alguna…lo peor que podía suceder era que jamás pudiera regresar y rehacer su vida tranquilamente. Lo último que hubiera querido Bunny era sacarlo de su hogar; él estaba acostumbrado a no estar con su tribu, en cambio, y podía adaptarse fácilmente. Jack era inestable, y sin una raíz, no estaba seguro de que pudiera resistir.

De manera que ir con su tribu solo era un plan de emergencia, al que podían recurrir únicamente si era una situación realmente de emergencia.

Supuso que tendría que hablar de esto con Jack, así que dobló el papel cuidadosamente y lo puso en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

Lo que más sorprendió a Bunny, pero de una forma que no podría clasificar como buena o mala, era que ella supiera de algún modo que Jack era su esposo, y no solo su pareja. Instinto de madre, supuso.

.

.

.

Bunny decidió hablar del asunto con Jack mientras estaban en el techo, respirando algo de aire fresco después de la cena.

Jack estaba acostado boca arriba, sosteniendo el papel sobre su rostro, apenas distinguiendo las letras en la penumbra. La luna iluminaba bastante, por lo menos.

-Tu mamá es algo…práctica-, comentó, a falta de una mejor palabra. Bunny asintió, y tomó la carta de regreso cuando Jack se la dio-, ¿tú sabes dónde está esa montaña?

-Sí, he estado allí algunas veces. No es difícil llegar, pero los cinco días de camino pueden ser un poco pesados.

Jack no comentó nada, por un momento; sólo se estiró lo suficiente para que una de sus manos tocara el cabello de Bunny, tomando pequeños mechones entre sus dedos.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Bunny sonrió, no muy sorprendido por la intempestiva pregunta de su esposo. La verdad era que estaba casi cien por ciento convencido de que dijera lo que dijera, Jack ya no tenía esa habilidad enervante de tomarlo desprevenido. Bunny sabía lo que podía esperar de él, y el hecho de tener la capacidad de casi leerle la mente (como en un asunto como este) era algo que le encantaba.

-Jack, oíste lo que dijeron los demás, realmente no es necesario que nos vayamos hasta que sepamos si hay verdadero peligro. Si no lo hay, no vale la pena que te arriesgues-, suspiró, y tomó la mano con que Jack le acariciaba el cabello, acercándola a su rostro para besarla.

-Bunny, eso a mí no me importa-, Jack se movió y se acostó con cuidado sobre él-, solo quiero estar contigo.

-Pero Jack, si no pudieras regresar…

-Nunca quisiera regresar si eso significara no estar a tu lado.

Bunny se quedó mirando el rostro de Jack mientras él seguía acostado sobre su pecho. Jack, distraído, seguía jugando con su cabello y con sus orejas. Bunny se acercó para besarle suavemente el cuello, y Jack rio suavemente, inclinándose un poco para besarlo también. Bunny adoraba su risa.

Pero sobre todo, adoraba la capacidad que tenía Jack para deshacerse con unas pocas palabras de todo lo malo que podría pasar en el futuro. Al escuchar hablar a Jack, ahora, después de todo, después de haber pasado durante tanto tiempo desconfiando de él y de sus sentimientos y de toda esta relación, Bunny no solo le tenía confianza, sino que una fe ciega había inundado su corazón. Jack…era todo lo que Bunny deseaba, y añoraba. Jack era su mundo, su universo entero, y desconfiar de él había sido convertido en un equivalente a abandonar su propia identidad, a dejar de vivir.

¿En algún momento se negaría a lo que Jack quisiera de él? Si le pedía que se fueran, ¿lo llevaría con él, aún a sabiendas de lo que podía suceder?

Estaba llegando a un punto en el que su amor hacia Jack le daba miedo. Pero al mismo tiempo, era algo tan fascinante y delicioso que no podía simplemente desear no sentirlo más.

Se besaron muchas veces, durante un buen rato, hasta que Bunny sonrió contra la boca de Jack y se separaron un momento para verse a los ojos, y con una expresión juguetona, se acercó, mordiendo su oreja suavemente. Jack soltó una risa cuando sintió esto, y permitió que Bunny lo llevara cargando hacia dentro de la casa.

.

.

.

-Ve por el desayuno.

-No, es tu turno, yo fui ayer.

Jack soltó un gruñido molesto, estirándose perezosamente en la cama. Le gustaba consentir a Aster y hacer algunas cosas para que estuviera cómodo, pero casi no podía pensar en esto tan temprano por la mañana y con tanta hambre como la que sentía. Y lo peor era que Bunny tenía razón, era su turno ir por el desayuno.

Por un momento pensó si no sería buena idea que alguien del servicio les llevara el desayuno por las mañanas, pero en seguida pensó en lo contrario; no quería arriesgar su intimidad de esa forma. Las cosas estaban mejor así.

De modo que se puso de pie con todo el cuidado que pudo, un tanto adolorido, y alcanzó algo de ropa interior y un pantalón limpio, así como una camiseta ligera. Lo mínimo presentable para andar por la casa.

Ya que se había sentado en la cama para poder vestirse, Bunny alcanzó a atraparlo con su brazo para atraerlo de regreso hacia él. Besó detrás de su oreja antes de murmurar algo en su oído.

-Si quieres podemos hacerlo de nuevo antes de desayunar…

Jack se sonrojó por completo. Bunny comenzó a reír y lo dejó ir. Jack también reía. Era una de esas mañanas largas y frías que uno siente que son infinitas, y que desea con todo su corazón que lo sea.

…

Y sin embargo, éste tipo de cosas son, a veces, las que tienen más probabilidades de terminar pronto.

Jack y Aster podían pasarse largos minutos, horas, días incluso, abrazados, besándose, diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban, pero, ¿es esto realmente el amor?

A veces Bunny se lo preguntaba sinceramente. A veces, al observar el cabello de Jack mientras éste dormía cómodamente a su lado, enroscado contra su costado. Se lo preguntaba cuando lo miraba llegar con su bandeja de bocadillos y agua a media mañana, cuando pasaban un rato en su estudio, trabajando cada quien en silencio en sus propios proyectos. Se lo preguntaba en la cena, cuando Jack sostenía su mano debajo de la mesa, y también se lo preguntaba cuando leían juntos en la biblioteca, cuando se besaban en silencio recostados en el techo.

Se preguntó una y mil veces si verdaderamente se había deshecho de todo el miedo, y de toda la desconfianza que había sentido por tanto tiempo; trataba de convencerse de que así era, sobre todo cuando lo que estaba viviendo era todo lo que había soñado desde siempre; una vida tranquila a lado de alguien a quien amaba, con quien podía compartir todo. Con quien, al estar recostado a su lado, en silencio, sentía una gran paz; su alma entera reposaba en calma, como si llegara a descansar después de un viaje largo y cansado.

A veces, se sentaba en silencio mirando a Jack de lejos, mientras éste trabajaba o leía, o incluso cuando salían a cabalgar.

.

.

.

Cuando su laberinto en el jardín estuvo listo por fin, Bunny decidió obviamente que Jack fuera el primero en recorrerlo.

Bunny se levantó temprano esa mañana y dejó a Jack durmiendo, procurando no perturbar su sueño

Había encargado a los mozos que le consiguieran lonas para cubrir esa parte del jardín durante los últimos días, y no dejó que nadie se acercara, cuidando que a pesar de estar cubiertas, las plantas recibieran suficiente aire y luz del sol de vez en cuando. Ahora, todos los arbustos lucían verdes y brillantes, y aunque florecerían hasta la primavera, seguían siendo preciosos.

Quitó todas las lonas con ayuda de los mozos y luego de desayunar rápidamente, subió corriendo a la habitación y prácticamente levantó a Jack por la fuerza. Éste, somnoliento, solo atinó a pedirle que lo esperara un poco mientras se vestía distraídamente, para ponerse un pantalón y una camisa ligeras, lo suficiente para estar cubierto y estar en casa cómodamente.

Por supuesto que no esperaba lo que Bunny tenía para mostrarle. Sus ojos jamás habían visto algo más hermoso.

-¿Cuándo crecieron tanto?-, preguntó a Bunny, acercándose a lo que parecía ser la entrada entre dos enormes y casi brillantes arbustos-, cielos…no me hubiera imaginado que el jardín era lo suficientemente grande para algo así...

-¿Te gusta?

-Es hermoso…- replicó Jack con una voz extasiada en tal belleza, como si lo hubieran sacado del sueño para meterse rápidamente en otro.

Bunny se acercó y lo tomó de la mano.

-Ven, te mostraré.

Y comenzaron a caminar a través de aquella obra. Mientras lo hacían, Jack iba observando en silencio todo lo que había allí, tratando de recordar cómo recorrer el laberinto de principio a fin.

Era como entrar en un mundo nuevo. Era como si el sol se hubiera vuelto a ocultar. Y Jack sonreía, fascinado con lo que veía a su alrededor, verde, verde, solo eso, olor a tierra mojada, y por supuesto, el trabajo de Bunny, de principio a fin, todo esto tenía la marca de él, su esfuerzo, su valor y su esencia. Jack sentía fluir en él una nueva energía. El silencio de la naturaleza que siempre había amado, y por supuesto, tener a Bunny con él, siempre. Era lo que más quería, lo que más amaba.

Caminaban hacia el frente, luego daban una vuelta y otra vuelta y Jack después de un momento se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de dónde estaban. No se dio cuenta cuando Bunny lo soltó y se adelantó, y aunque Jack salió de la ensoñación e intentó seguirlo, corriendo por donde creía que se había ido, le perdió la pista.

-¿Aster?- preguntó, y no recibió respuesta-, ¿Aster, dónde estás?

Jack amaba los juegos, y amaba no saber. Amaba esperar una sorpresa. Pero al sentirse desubicado, y perdido y sin Bunny…todo comenzó a sentirse mal. Se sentía una opresión en el pecho, se sentía… miedo. Y la temperatura de su cuerpo bajando y bajando cada vez más.

El corazón de Jack parecía bajar poco a poco su ritmo y la tierra se hundía bajo sus pies…

-¡Aster!- Jack comenzó a correr, dando vueltas en casi cada salida que veía ante sí, sin ton ni son, desesperado por encontrar a Aster o por lo menos encontrar una salida. Pensó en subir a los arbustos, pero ninguno era lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerlo sin que sus ramas se doblaran bajo su cuerpo, así que renunció a esta posibilidad. Si gritaba lo suficientemente fuerte, alguien tendría que venir a ayudarlo, pero en este momento no tenía fuerzas para ello, y sus pulmones se sentían cansados y vacíos. Sus piernas comenzaban a sentirse suaves, como si fuera a caerse en cualquier instante.

Jack se sostuvo de la rama más cercana que vio ante sí, pero antes de que sus rodillas terminaran de ceder, algo lo detuvo.

-¡Jack…Jack!

El calor que lo había abandonado poco a poco regresó a su cuerpo cuando Bunny lo abrazó contra él.

-Jack, ¿estás bien? Por favor, respóndeme…

En los brazos de Bunny, Jack se había convertido casi completamente en un cubo de hielo. Su mirada perdida lo asustó, la rigidez de sus músculos, otra vez pasando por esta maldita escena sin saber qué era lo que lo provocaba ni si era posible que algún día pudiera comprenderlo del todo.

Jack ni siquiera se movía ahora para buscar su calor; solo sabía que estaba vivo porque podía percibir y escuchar levemente su respiración. Lo llevó corriendo al interior de la casa. Ni siquiera había sabido en qué momento lo había perdido; un momento soltó su mano y al siguiente ya no estaba a su lado. Jack tenía una lágrima seca en su mejilla.

.

.

.

Tomó un largo rato de tener encendido el calefactor de la habitación y de abrazarlo dentro de las cobijas de la cama asegurándose de que su piel recuperara una temperatura adecuada.

La primera señal de vida que dio Jack después de eso, fue un intenso temblor que revolucionó su cuerpo entero, al punto que Bunny tuvo que sujetarlo todavía más fuerte, incluso con sus piernas, y tener mucho cuidado de que no se hiciera ningún daño. Tardó un buennrato más, hasta que el temblor fue disminuyendo poco a poco y se limitó a una especie de ronroneo que dejaba salir el cuerpo de su esposo.

Cuando Jack abrió sus ojos y lo miró, como pidiendo disculpas, Bunnny le sonrió y lo besó de la manera más suave que pudo, intentando no forzarlo demasiado a moverse.

-Aster…me perdí.

Bunny levantó su mano y le acarició suavemente el rostro, sin dejar de mirarlo, como buscando en su rostro todas las respuestas que no había recibido de su voz.

-Te haré un mapa- susurró de la manera más delicada que pudo, y Jack le devolvió la sonrisa que ahora mostraba su boca.

Intercambiaron un par de besos antes de que Bunny se pusiera de pie.

-Iré a prepararte algo de sopa, ¿está bien?- Jack asintió-, no me tardaré, lo prometo.

Jack volvió a asentir. Bunny tomó su mano y la besó. El cuerpo de Jack volvió a removerse con un temblor, pero esta vez, era de gusto, de amor.

…

Cuando Toothiana, North y Sandy vieron a Bunny en la cocina preparando sopa de tomate, y a Jack por ningún lado, comprendieron la situación. Bunny solo les compartió una mirada por el rabillo del ojo a cada uno, en los distintos momentos en que salieron y entraron por la cocina. Cuando le hicieron preguntas, contestó de manera breve y cordial, sin pedir ayuda, pues quería que vieran que podía manejar lo que ocurría.

Durante todo el día Bunny estuvo yendo y viniendo de la cocina a la biblioteca, y a la habitación de Jack. Le dio de comer, le llevó sopa caliente, le leyó algunos pasajes de sus libros favoritos y finalmente, un poco antes de la hora de la cena, llevó una hoja blanca y un lápiz, con el que le dibujó y le explicó cómo recorrer el laberinto.

-En el centro pondré un pequeño techo, podríamos llevar sillas, o incluso colchas y sábanas para dormir-, propuso, guiñándole un ojo, y Jack comenzó a reír de una manera deliciosa-, mañana. Si mañana te sientes mejor, te llevaré y esta vez no dejaré que me sueltes.

-Gracias Aster…- sonrió Jack, y se recargó contra él, cerrando los ojos, intentando dormir.

Bunny lo dejó recostarse bien y guardó silencio, y de nuevo, como durante la mañana, abandonó la habitación con todo el cuidado posible para no perturbar su descanso.

.

.

.

Después de la cena, se fue a dar un baño. Había estado casi todo el día en la cocina y su ropa había absorbido el olor a tomate y francamente lo hacía sentirse mareado.

Luego del baño, volvió a subir a la habitación, dispuesto a pasar una noche larga y tranquila cuidando de Jack, pero al llegar ahí, pudo darse cuenta de que la luz estaba encendida; ésta se filtraba por debajo de la puerta. Había creído que Jack estaba dormido o que por lo menos era lo que intentaba. Algo dentro de su cuerpo le dijo que esperara. Se acercó a la puerta y pegó su oreja a ella. Adentro escuchó voces que no eran la de Jack.

-Esto comienza a ser grave, Jack.

-Lo sé…- respondió la voz fatigada de Jack a la de Tooth.

-Y Bunny no se ve bien.

Ahora hablaba North, pero Bunny no terminaba de entender por qué estaban hablando de esto así que decidió seguir escuchando; algo se lo decía, simplemente tenía que esperar.

-¡Demonios, lo sé!- replicó Jack, ahora evidentemente molesto-, ya dejen esto por la paz por favor.

-Pero Jack, se acaba el tiempo.

-¿Y qué?

Hubo un silencio, y Bunny comprendió que ninguno de los presentes quería hablar, hasta que la voz de North volvió a escucharse, mucho más precavida y tímida de lo que debería de ser considerando su actitud habitual.

-Jack, debes pensarlo bien… ¿qué pasará si Bunny no es…?

-¿Si Bunny no _es_?- replicó Jack, ahora mucho más enérgico y molesto que antes. Bunny abrió la puerta justo en el momento en que pronunciaba las siguientes palabras, y se quedó estático al escucharlas-, si no es, entonces al menos he estado divirtiéndome y disfrutando de esto…si no es él, al menos lo he pasado muy bien en estos días y él también lo ha disfrutado, y cuando sepa lo que pasa en realidad podrá hacer _su_ camino y _su_ vida como le dé la gana sin mí, porque definitivamente yo ya no voy a necesitarlo _nunca_ …

-¡¿Jack?!

Apenas en ese momento los demás se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Bunny aquí.

-No….no no no no, Bunny...- Jack bajó de la cama a toda velocidad para ir hacia él, pero Bunny se dio la vuelta negando con la cabeza, saliendo de la habitación a toda la velocidad que daban sus piernas en este momento en que todo su corazón se sentía…

Ni siquiera hubiera sido capaz de describirlo, pues este dolor no tenía un nombre claro que él pudiera darle. Igualmente, no era posible que Jack tuviera una explicación adecuada para todo lo que estaba pasando así que…Bunny renunció.

Bunny se dejó vencer por esto y decidió que había tenido suficiente.

-¡Aster…espera, no es lo que crees!- gritaba Jack, corriendo detrás de él aun cuando se encontraba débil, pero Bunny intentó no escucharlo, no caer en sus trampas otra vez y en sus juegos y en su mirada y en su cuerpo y en este estúpido amor que ahora estaba completamente seguro de que no existía.

Se encerró en la que había sido su habitación antes de comenzar a dormir a lado de Jack. Apoyó la espalda contra la puerta y no abrió, aun cuando escuchó y sintió los golpes que daba Jack contra ella.

-¡Aster, por favor…! ¡Abre la puerta, por favor, escúchame…!

Y luego escuchó cómo Jack seguía golpeando, y gritando, y rogando, pero aunque sintió sus propios ojos llenándose de lágrimas no se permitió llorar, y no abrió la puerta, aun cuando escuchó el cuerpo de Jack cayendo al suelo, deshaciéndose en sollozos y ruegos, su voz cansada de tanto pedirle que le permitiera explicar algo que para Bunny ahora era totalmente insalvable. Y Bunny también se dejó caer contra la puerta, diciéndose que esto era lo mejor para los dos, cortar con esto por lo sano y esperar que simplemente no hiciera más daño a nadie, ni ahora, ni nunca.

.

.

.

Debió pasar una hora para que Bunny abriera la puerta y encontrara a Jack tirado en la entrada de la habitación. Al darse cuenta, Jack levantó la cabeza y se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, lanzándose a los brazos de su esposo con gran desesperación. Bunny lo recibió en ellos y le acarició la espalda y el cabello, esperando a que se calmara. Jack murmuraba un millón de cosas que él no quería oír en ese momento, principalmente por el miedo que tenía de sentirse engañado otra vez.

Cuando la respiración de Jack comenzó a sentirse bien otra vez, Bunny se separó un momento y lo miró a los ojos, decidido a que esta sería la última.

-Jack… necesito que me expliques. Pero si vuelves a decirme que espere hasta el veintidós de diciembre…esto se termina.

Jack abrió sus labios, pero nada salió de ellos. Sus ojos volvieron a cristalizarse y Bunny tuvo que respirar profundo y contar hasta diez para no explotar.

-Bien. Entonces yo…

-Aster…por favor…- la voz de Jack estaba rasgada, casi podía sentir la sangre en su garganta al escucharlo. Quizás esto fue lo único que lo doblegó.

-Si quieres que espere…no puedo hacerlo aquí. Mi corazón no lo resiste más-, Jack negó con la cabeza varias veces, le sujetó el rostro y lo besó una y otra vez, en todos lados, como pidiéndole con esto que comprendiera. Bunny no se permitió caer aunque los labios de Jack sobre su piel se sentían celestiales. Era una medicina que no podía volver a consumir-, aceptaré lo que dijiste antes. Me iré yo solo con mi familia.

Jack cerró los ojos con fuerza y dos enormes lágrimas salieron de ellos.

-¿Volverás…?

-Si encuentras el modo de explicar todo esto, entonces sí, lo haré.

-Por favor…vuelve antes de la fecha, si no…

-Jack…no sé si me tome tan poco tiempo pensar en todo lo que debo pensar.

Jack volvió a temblar y Bunny lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Te amo.

-Yo te amo más-, susurró Bunny contra su oído, y su voz tenía una nota amarga que le costó mucho a Jack digerir-, ahora estoy seguro de que yo te amo mucho más.

-No eres una maldita diversión para mí-, replicó Jack, separándose de nuevo de él, mirándolo ahora casi podría decirse que con furia-, jamás lo fuiste, eres mi amor, mi alma, mi vida, ¿qué puedo hacer para que lo entiendas?

-Por el momento nada, Jack.

Jack volvió a comenzar a llorar, pero en este momento, su llanto ya no provocaba nada en él.

Aún así, trató de contenerlo.

-No partas…hasta mañana- pidió Jack entre sollozos, comprendiendo que nada podría detenerlo ahora-, quédate conmigo esta noche, por favor. Si no lo haces yo…yo…

Bunny no contestó con palabras, pero tomó a Jack en sus brazos y lo llevó a la cama de esta habitación, que comparada con la de él, era bastante pobre y hasta algo incómoda. Pero a Jack no pareció importarle. Compartieron besos y caricias, pero ninguno ya era suficiente para acallar las voces en su mente que le decían que saliera corriendo de allí. Las palabras de Jack lo habían herido y no podía comprender nada de lo que había sucedido con ellos dos.

Se quedaron dormidos abrazándose, pero Bunny ya había tomado una resolución.

Mañana se iría, apenas cayera la noche. Rápido y en silencio.

Observó la mano de Jack que descansaba sobre su pecho, y vio como el anillo y el dije del collar brillaban juntos con algún pequeño destello de la noche. Jack se había quedado dormido, exhausto de tanto llorar. Bunny lo abrazó más fuerte y decidió que disfrutaría de este momento de tenerlo en sus brazos, aunque al día siguiente todo terminaría.

Decidió que Jack se quedaría con el anillo. Pero le devolvería el collar.

De cualquier modo, esto nunca fue un matrimonio verdadero. Solo uno espiritual.

 _¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe, no?_

Pues su espíritu ya estaba muerto. Quizás eso era suficiente.

 _Continuará._

 _I regret nothing._

 _Respuestas a reviews, FB, inbox y por aquí, y disculpen si soy algo breve, he estado algo mal estos días:_

 _ **Nelson**_ _: sí, decidí incluir la parte de la trama que había dicho que no. Creo que a final de cuentas si no lo hubiera hecho no habría tenido demasiada forma todo terminaré de agradecerte todas las palabras que me das, realmente lo aprecio muchísimo. Espero que tú te encuentres muy bien. Yo voy saliendo, espero._

 _ **Kokoro ga Aleja**_ _; muchas gracias por leer y por dejarme tu comentario. Realmente aprecio mucho saber cuando alguien lee mis historias y sobre todo si les gustan. Y sobre todo, me alegra estar transmitiéndote tantos sentimientos con las palabras que escribo, pues esa es mi meta principal. Agradecería mucho si siguieras leyéndome y dándome tu opinión :) Te mando muchos besos y abrazo! Por cierto, ¿de dónde eres? Siempre tengo curiosidad por saber esas cosas. Saludos!_

 _ **Sora Heartless**_ _: Jajajajaj, todo el episodio del review se me hizo muy gracioso. Me llegó la notificación de tu primer review, pero no cabe completo en el mensaje que llega a mi correo así que tengo que entrar a la página para poder leerlo, lamentablemente no había aparecido aún así que esperé. Es un error que tiene la página de vez en cuando, ya me había pasado antes así que no me preocupé, solo que por supuesto no te puedo contestar a menso que pueda leer tu review lo cual no me era posible. Cuando llegó el segundo correo con tu otro intento de subir tu review me dio mucha risa lo que pusiste al principio XD y pues ni como decirte que no te preocuparas por ello. JAJAJAAJA, pero bueno, ya fue. Con respecto a lo que comentas: habitualmente la canción la busco o la pienso casi al momento de subir, cuando estoy terminando de editar el documento, pero con esa canción en específico fue cosa de pura suerte porque no tenía canción para ese capítulo en particular. Estaba en Youtube y me salió como video recomendado…y el resto es historia. Y de lo otro…se siente genial hacer plot twists y tratar de sacar la trama de la zona de confort. Cuando te dicen que lo has logrado es una satisfacción maravillosa. No siempre resulta XD pero no me extenderé con eso puesto que ya lo has experimentado. Solo queda practicar, por eso te digo que escribas :3 pero no quiero incomodarte así que lo dejaré allí. Y con respecto a lo siguiente; Pitch es el menor de los problemas para estos dos ahora. Según yo ya lo mencioné antes en algún momento pero toda la idea de esta historia es que la pelea es contra ellos mismos, no con un tercero. Pitch solo viene a empeorar todo un poco :) y francamente me encanta que lo haga. Finalmente; te deseo toda la suerte en tus entregas y en todos los trabajos que tengas estos días. Por lo que suena, tu carrera parece muy interesante y satisfactoria :) así que disfrútala mucho, y cuando lleguen las vacacioens, por supuesto, disfrútalas también. Así que ¡no mueras!, en algún momento te das cuenta de que todo vale la pena. Y mándame tu trabajo cuando quieras :) será un gusto leerlo. Besos y abrazos! I love Sora!_

 _Y BESOS Y ABRAZOS A TODO EL QUE LEA ESTO._

 _ **AO**_


	14. Escape

Así que…he tenido algunas semanas algo agitadas. Nada de lo que quiera hablar por el momento.

Estoy tratando de disfrutar un poco más mi tiempo libre. Pero quería terminar esto ya.

Creo que después de este, faltarían dos capítulos más para terminar esta historia. Muero por seguir escribiendo.

La canción de hoy es: **Missing** , de **Evanescence**.

Los invito a leer.

 **Stay With You**

 **Capítulo 14: Escape**

Cuando Bunny despertó, aún no terminaba de amanecer, pero se encontró completamente solo en la habitación. Jack no estaba por ningún lado, y a su parecer, era mejor así.

Decidió ponerse manos a la obra en seguida. Quería irse apenas cayera la noche, pues era más seguro, y llegar lo más lejos que pudiera. Decidió que no llevaría nada con él, ni la ropa que las doncellas le habían preparado en las últimas semanas, ni las botas que le habían regalado para estar en casa ni las del jardín; no llevaría nada con él que no fuera con lo que había llegado aquí, salvo la ropa que pudiera llevar puesta. Decidió que tampoco pediría víveres; apenas tuviera oportunidad, recolectaría frutas y pescaría algo en el río. Podría detenerse a comer algo por la madrugada y continuar el viaje lo más pronto posible.

Así que durante el día se ocupó en dejar todo en orden; las herramientas del jardín las dejó todas en el pequeño cobertizo, las ropas, bien limpias y dobladas a la perfección, las acomodó en los cajones de la habitación, suponiendo que sería decisión de alguien más guardarlas en otro lugar o deshacerse de ellas.

El proceso fue…extraño, por decir lo poco. También fue algo doloroso, no podría mentir en ese aspecto, pero intentar borrar su vida y su presencia de un lugar que solía considerar su hogar…

Pero las cosas comenzaban a cambiar por completo de perspectiva. Porque en todo este proceso, Bunny comenzó a pensar, a preguntarse qué de todo esto había sido real, verdadero, y qué tanto había sido una enorme fantasía suya alimentada por las hermosas palabras y los momentos que Jack se había permitido compartir con él.

Una parte del cerebro de Bunny le hacía pensar que, claro, si Jack de verdad lo viera como una diversión o algo así, no habría hecho todo lo que había hecho anoche, llorar en su puerta, suplicarle y rebajarse de tal modo…

Pero el otro lado de su cerebro le decía que, aun así, había demasiadas cosas que no terminaban de tener explicación, y mientras esta explicación no llegara, su mente no iba a estar en paz.

Por lo tanto, quisiera o no, tenía que mantenerse alejado de Jack por lo menos durante algún tiempo.

.

.

.

Definitivamente, Bunny no estaba listo para nada de esto cuando la noche llegó. Decidió que no podía irse sin despedirse. Aunque por un instante tuvo miedo de que su despedida solo hiciera todo esto mucho más doloroso de lo que ya era, por otro lado, sabía que no podía simplemente irse sin más.

Así que comenzó a subir las escaleras, odiando cada paso que daba, pues lo llevaba a la vez más cerca y más lejos de Jack.

Cuando se encontró frente a la habitación, por un momento, deseó que Jack no se encontrara allí. Es decir, no lo había visto en todo el día, ya que no había salido de su habitación más que para lo esencial. Quizás era porque temía esto. Quizás solo necesitaba enfrentarlo y luego continuar con sus vidas. Como pudieran, por supuesto.

…

Abrió la puerta sin llamar. No había luz alguna dentro de la habitación así que por un instante pensó que efectivamente Jack no se encontraba en el interior. Sin embargo, solo necesitó abrir la puerta para encontrarse con que su esposo estaba allí, sentado frente a la ventana, mirando hacia el exterior. Bunny respiró profundo, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de comenzar a hablar.

-Si vas a irte, no esperes más. Ya cayó la noche. Necesitas aprovechar el tiempo.

La voz de Jack, aunque firme, sonaba totalmente apagada, y Bunny no tenía idea de qué podía hacer al respecto. Pero tenía que ponerle un fin, y eso era lo único de lo que estaba plenamente seguro.

De modo que comenzó a caminar al interior de la habitación, quitándose en el proceso el collar que Jack le había regalado. Lo extendió hacia él, y Jack, al mirarlo, se limitó a suspirar y a dejar salir una sonrisa, pequeña, casi inexistente.

-No lo dejes. Es tuyo, y yo no he dejado de ser tu esposo.

Bunny no tuvo corazón para negarse, así que regresó el collar a donde debía estar; alrededor de su cuello. Antes de que hiciera cualquier otra cosa, Jack sujetó su mano y lo hizo acercarse a él mientras se ponía de pie. Una vez más, no pudo negarse, y tampoco pudo decir nada cuando Jack acercó tanto su rostro que pensó que lo iba a besar. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Jack solamente acercó su rostro al de él, permitiendo a sus pieles hacer contacto; frente, nariz, mejillas, barbilla… Jack hizo una media sonrisa, sus labios acariciando los de Bunny en el proceso.

-No te afeitaste.

Solo fue un pequeño oasis de calma antes de que Jack volviera a su ánimo anterior y lo soltara, dejándolo ir de manera más bien triste. En lugar de volverse a sentar, se quedó de pie ante la ventana.

-Aster, si vuelves por favor hazlo antes del veintidós de diciembre. Si planeas volver después, será mejor que no vuelvas en absoluto.

-Jack…

-Tú tienes un límite…y yo también tengo el mío-, repuso Jack después de un momento, sin permitir que Bunny contestara-, mereces ser feliz. Si decides que lo eres sin mí, está bien. Siempre lamentaré que no comprendieras las palabras que dije y si en algún momento pudiera explicarte lo haré con gusto… pero no podemos seguir jugando con esto. Esto…quizás desde un principio solo fue un gran error.

Bunny se quedó de pie mirando a Jack sin entender. La mirada desenfocada de Jack ahora había vuelto a perderse en el exterior, como si quisiera alejarse por siempre de esta escena y fingir que no era parte de ella.

-Jack…

Jack no volteó.

-Jack, escúchame.

Jack siguió sin reaccionar.

Y entonces, como si un recipiente de agua puesto al fuego comenzara a hervir súbitamente, Aster sintió su cuerpo arder de la cabeza a los pies, y una furia repentina, que nunca antes había sentido contra nadie, hizo erupción en su interior. Claro que jamás había sentido algo así contra alguien antes, aún si era una enorme furia, después de todo, estaba hablando de su esposo, de la persona que más amaba en este mundo y que se suponía que él lo amaba del mismo modo también.

Porque no era el tipo de enojo que se siente contra alguien a quien de por sí odias, oh no. Era una sensación de ira que parecía alimentarse del interior, de lo más profundo de su corazón…de lo más profundo de sus sentimientos hacia él.

-¿Te parece que esto ha sido un error?- preguntó, sorprendido de sí mismo, pero sin poder olvidar todas las sensaciones confusas que esto le provocaba-, ¡Te diré cuál fue mi error!

Tenía toda la intención de que Jack dijera algo, que replicara con una de esas respuestas que siempre parecían estar en su boca. Pero de nuevo, no hubo reacción alguna de parte de su esposo. Jack ni siquiera parecía un ser vivo en ese momento, más bien parecía una estatua. Pero Bunny no podía más.

Lo tomó de un hombro y lo obligó a darse la vuelta para verlo.

-¡Tú eres mi único maldito error! ¿Cómo crees que me he sentido en todo este tiempo? No he parado de sentirme confundido y como si solo fuera un juguete para ti, ¿y tú eres quien quiere hablarme de problemas y errores? ¿Y me dices que no podemos jugar con esto? ¡Tú fuiste quien siempre jugó conmigo! ¡No sabes cuánto te odio en este momento!

Jack se cubrió la boca con las manos, pero la ira había enceguecido a Bunny.

-¡No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber aceptado hacer cualquier cosa contigo…! ¡Solo eres otro ser humano despreciable como todos los que he conocido en mi vida, maldito chiquillo egoísta y malcriado! ¡Y eres aún peor que todos los demás porque además eres…!

En este punto, Bunny tuvo que detenerse porque algo dentro de su cabeza hizo explosión. Jack tenía una expresión desencajada, adolorida casi. Bunny desvió su mirada de pronto, sin poder decir más.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?

Ahora fue su turno de no contestar.

-¿Por qué soy peor, Aster?

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, Jack lo tomó de un brazo y lo zarandeó casi con demasiada fuerza- mucha más de la que Bunny hubiera esperado de él.

-¡Contéstame!

Aster cerró los ojos, sabiendo a qué había llegado ahora. No podía echarse para atrás. Sus palabras eran cobardes, pero él era más cobarde aún al no pronunciarlas como debía, aún si habían salido de sus labios sin querer.

-Eres un monstruo. Solo eso explicaría lo que ha pasado aquí. Esa…magia que te rodea no puede ser buena si causa tanto mal. Y no quiero tenerla cerca, nunca más.

Jack soltó su brazo y lo miró; sus ojos abiertos parecían dos estrellas que hubieran perdido su brillo hace decenas de miles de años.

-De verdad lo crees. Para ti soy…un monstruo.

Y al darse cuenta de que estas palabras fueron más una afirmación que una pregunta, a Aster le calaron hasta lo más profundo. Porque eso era precisamente lo que había querido decir, ahora que lo había dicho el arrepentimiento le había caído por completo.

Se dio cuenta de lo lejos que había llegado esta vez, pero también se había percatado de que no había forma de retirar lo dicho.

Jack bajó la mirada, se dio la vuelta, y volvió a su posición inicial junto a la ventana, sin negar lo dicho por su esposo, y sin quejarse ni intentar cambiarlo. Tampoco intentó detenerlo.

-Si te vas ahora, escaparás sin problemas-, su voz sonaba, para terror de Aster, desoladoramente tranquila-. No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie donde está tu tribu, tendrían que matarme antes de sacarme esa información.

Bunny soltó un pequeño suspiro y, sin decidirse a decir palabras de disculpa, se limitó a poner una mano sobre el hombro de Jack, y Jack le devolvió el gesto acomodando su propia pequeña y pálida mano sobre la de él. Como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Jack…yo…

Jack negó con la cabeza, como pidiéndole que no dijera más. Y Bunny entendió.

Aguardó un par de segundos, como esperando a que todo cobrara sentido, y finalmente bajó su brazo y se dio la vuelta. Su corazón se sentía pesado y deshecho.

-¿Al menos estuve cerca?

Bunny se detuvo, al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Jack. Volvió a voltear hacia donde estaba él; Jack seguía dándole la espalda, mirando por la ventana.

-¿De qué, Jack?

Jack no contestó en seguida. En lugar de eso, Bunny percibió en él una nueva tensión, y cómo cambiaba cuidadosamente el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro.

-De ganarme tu corazón.

Fue un susurro tan imperceptible que Bunny no lo hubiera escuchado de no ser porque toda su atención en ese momento estaba en Jack. Y aun así, le costó. Pero sobre todo le costó procesarlo y buscar una respuesta, aunque finalmente decidió que no valía la pena dársela, ni por Jack ni por él mismo.

Finalmente, dejó la habitación.

…

Al cerrarse la puerta tras Aster, Jack se cubrió los ojos con las manos y se derrumbó en sollozos, al pie de la ventana.

…

Aster caminó escalera abajo otra vez, y al pie de esta, había dejado la pequeña mochila con las únicas cosas que planeaba llevarse; algunos instrumentos de higiene personal y un cambio de ropa para el camino.

Su cuerpo se sentía rígido y frágil, la culpa repentinamente invadiéndolo de pies a cabeza.

Antes de que toda voluntad se desvaneciera de su cuerpo, decidió salir por la puerta de la cocina y echarle una última mirada al jardín, lamentando tener que dejarlo aun cuando no estaba concluido. Sin embargo, al pasar por la cocina en lo que había planeado sería un camino rápido, se encontró con Tooth.

Sentada a la mesa, con los brazos cruzados y una taza de café frente a ella, la mujer parecía concentrada profundamente en mil y un pensamientos. Bunny se detuvo un momento apreciando su sublime belleza que tanto lo había impresionado la primera vez que la vio; no tanto como la de Jack, pero sí mucho más que la de muchas mujeres que había conocido. Ahora, esta belleza que hace algunos meses le había parecido fresca y juvenil, le parecía madura, dignificada como la de una reina. Toothiana levantó la mirada hacia él con un dejo de resentimiento antes de volverla a inclinar y dar un sorbo a su taza de café. Solo al poner atención al líquido humeante, Bunny se percató de que en los últimos minutos, la temperatura parecía haber descendido bruscamente.

-Te deseo un buen viaje-, dijo ella entonces, con la voz ligeramente apagada-, en serio. Pero quiero que sepas que si algo le sucede a Jack jamás voy a perdonarte.

Dicho esto, Toothiana levantó su mirada de la taza de café y la fijó en Bunny. La intensidad de esos ojos casi lo hizo retroceder sobre sus pasos. La mujer era realmente más que una doncella, un ama de llaves o una niñera para Jack; esta amazona había sido su madre desde que la familia del chico había muerto. Así que Bunny sabía a lo que se enfrentaba.

-Comprendo.

-Y cuídate, para que si regresas con Jack te encuentres bien para él. De otra forma, espero nunca volver a verte.

Finalmente, Tooth terminó con lo que quedaba de su taza de café, la dejó para ser lavada después y se retiró de la habitación en completo silencio. Bunny se quedó allí parado sintiéndose completamente ajeno no solamente a esta casa sino al mundo entero. Tenía la sensación de que habría tenido que decirle a Tooth las cosas que le había dicho a Jack, para que la mujer terminara por matarlo en ese momento y ponerle fin a la historia. Pero no lo hizo.

…

Bunny finalmente salió a darle un último vistazo, como había planeado antes, al jardín. Después de dar una vuelta larga por ahí, viendo las diferentes plantas que había cuidado con tanto empeño por los últimos meses, despidiéndose mentalmente esperando que un poco de él quedara en ellas, si era necesario, para Jack, cada vez que lo necesitara.

Y Bunny tenía que preguntarse entonces, ¿realmente quería que Jack lo recordara, que lo necesitara? ¿Después de todo el daño que podía ver ahora que se podían hacer uno al otro?

Después de todo, él había tenido razón; no habían dejado de ser esposos.

¿Pero era si quiera eso algo verdadero?

Ahora lo dudaba, lo dudaba muy sinceramente.

Pero no había nada, realmente, que pudiera hacer al respecto en este momento.

Cuando llegó finalmente a las caballerizas, se encontró con la figura familiar de Sanderson, sentado sobre un montón de paja, y Bunny estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que lo estaba esperando.

Al verlo, el hombre se puso de pie y caminó al interior de una de las cuadrillas, trayendo con él, bien sujeto de las bridas, a Niebla. Bunny se sorprendió cuando se acercaron lo suficiente a él, y Sanderson extendió las bridas hacia sus manos.

-….¿Sandy?

Sanderson hizo un movimiento insistente hacia él, mirándolo con expresión de advertencia en los ojos, hasta que Bunny finalmente tomó las bridas del caballo y observó a su amigo con expresión dudosa, sin terminar de entender.

Sanderson le hizo una seña de adiós con la mano y lo urgió a retirarse.

Luego le explicó por señas que Jack había decidido regalarle el caballo.

Bunny suspiró, inseguro de aceptar, pero acarició la cabeza del animal y montó rápidamente. Casi estaba completamente oscuro ahora y él tenía que comenzar a ganar terreno para estar lejos de aquí cuando la mañana llegara.

No merecía más amabilidad ni consideración por parte de ninguna de estas personas, y de cualquier forma las estaba recibiendo. Sobre todo de parte de Jack. ¿Era su manera de torturarlo? ¿O era su forma de pedir disculpas, de tratar de impedir más daño?

De cualquier forma, ninguno de los dos podía repararlo ya. Debía dar el asunto por olvidado.

Niebla se había encariñado con él, quizás era la única razón por la que se decidía a aceptarlo.

-Gracias Sandy…- pronunció, pero él no contestó nada y simplemente se internó en la mansión. Bunny lo miró por una última vez antes de comenzar su camino.

.

.

.

-Bunny se ha ido, Jack.

North estaba parado ante la puerta del estudio del joven amo, y Jack estaba sentado ahora también ante la ventana de esta otra habitación.

-Sí, lo veo.

La silueta de Bunny era muy difícil de distinguir en la noche, pero Jack podía verla con cierta claridad, habiéndolo seguido con la mirada desde que salió de las caballerizas. No le había perdido el rastro y por lo tanto podía ver bastante bien dónde estaba.

Le había costado ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación para llegar aquí, al estudio. Pero quería verlo. Quería verlo con todas sus ganas y no perderlo de vista mientras iba avanzando en la noche. Quería que sus ojos tuvieran hasta el último recuerdo de él si era que en este mismo instante lo estaba perdiendo.

-¿Por qué no lo detuviste?

Jack no contestó. Se quedó sentado frente a la ventana sin moverse, así que North decidió que se quedaría por lo menos a hacerle compañía un rato. Esperaba verlo llorar, sin embargo, él no sabía que cinco minutos antes Jack había agotado todas sus lágrimas.

-Pensé hacerlo, pero no pude. Jamás podría.

-¿Jack?

-No podía retenerlo, North. No quiero que me odie…al menos no más de lo que ya me odia. Además, creo que ambos teníamos que pasar por esto.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres.

Jack se tocó el rostro con la punta de sus dedos, sintiendo en seguida la textura pegajosa que había quedado sobre sus mejillas cuando las lágrimas se habían secado. Se había imaginado que esto iba a ser algo muy difícil, sin embargo ahora, al ver a Bunny alejarse cada vez más de la mansión y perderse en la noche, comprendió que en su corazón había paz, a diferencia del torbellino que lo había inundado la noche anterior. Quizás esto era de hecho la parte fácil. Pero quién sabe si sería lo correcto. Solo le quedaba esperar, para poder tener esa respuesta.

-Si se quedara, siempre me quedaría la duda, North, ¿realmente me ama? ¿Es él esa persona que tenía que llegar?

-Pensé que estabas convencido.

Jack suspiró. North notó que sus manos lucían rígidas.

-A veces…cuando veía la confusión en su cara por todas las cosas que no podía explicar…

Jack cortó de golpe sus palabras, y levantó la mirada hacia North. En su rostro podía distinguirse algo…como si de pronto hubiera comprendido un hecho muy importante que no hubiera tomado antes en cuenta.

-Siento que lo obligué a amarme. Creo que… que me metí en su vida sin permiso y no le dejé otra opción. Me aferré a él sin permitirle decidir si quería estar conmigo o no y… yo nunca le di algo a cambio, ni siquiera la opción de negarse. Lo hice sentir mal con mis lágrimas… solo quería que me amara, ¿pero cuál fue el costo? ¿Y quién podría decir que de verdad lo logré?

Ahora, volvió su mirada hacia la ventana. La silueta de Bunny había desaparecido en la noche.

-Pensé que mi amor sería suficiente, pero en realidad le estaba haciendo mucho daño. ¿Podría realmente llamar amor a algo así? Bunny no lo merece, él merece tener libertad y poder decidir sobre él mismo como él quiera.

-Pero Jack- North susurró, tratando de razonar con él-, Bunny es un Pooka, una de las razas más orgullosas que podrás encontrar. Él jamás hubiera hecho algo que no quisiera, menos comenzar una relación tan significativa con un ser humano. Si él aceptó, fue por propia voluntad. Antes hubiera huido en la primera oportunidad que aceptar, si hubiera sido obligado.

-Pero olvidas lo noble que es-, replicó Jack, sin dejarse convencer por esta lógica-, tiene un corazón tan grande que quizás esa sea su única debilidad.

-Jack…¿qué significa esto entonces? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Jack suspiró y comenzó a rebuscar entre la pila de papeles que había en su escritorio. Luego, miró a North y trató de sonreír.

-Esperaré hasta que vuelva. Si lo hace, todavía faltará ver si realmente era él esa persona. Y si no vuelve…bueno. Hay cosas qué dejar en orden.

North no pudo entender por un momento que el muchacho que comenzó a escribir serenamente ahora era el mismo chiquillo de ideas alocadas que había cuidado desde hacía ya varios años. Jack parecía tan sereno, ecuánime y paciente que le costó creerlo.

-North…por favor retírate. Necesito estar solo un rato.

North asintió casi imperceptiblemente y salió de la habitación.

Cuando lo hizo, Jack miró sus manos. La que tenía puesto el anillo se sentía tibia y podía moverla con facilidad; con ella podría escribir sin problemas. Pero la otra…lucía más pálida de lo habitual, y la sentía helada y rígida. Al intentar moverla, le dolió.

Así que era éste el modo en que comenzaba.

La escondió dentro de su abrigo y continuó escribiendo.

.

.

.

Bunny alcanzó el otro lado del bosque después de unas pocas horas. Al terminar de atravesarlo, se encontraría fuera de los límites del reino, y nadie podría ponerle una mano encima bajo ninguna circunstancia.

De modo que estaba relativamente a salvo.

Decidió que buscaría un lugar más o menos escondido dónde descansar y por supuesto, dejar que Niebla tomara un buen descanso también. Si se apuraban, podrían llegar quizás en uno o dos días menos de los que había planeado con su familia.

No le costó demasiado encontrar una pequeña elevación que no llegaba a ser una montaña; al pie de ésta, había una pequeña cueva donde supuso que podía pasar un par de horas antes de ponerse en marcha otra vez.

Amarró a Niebla en un árbol cercano y lo dejó pastar tranquilamente. El animal, como siempre, había hecho un gran trabajo; veloz y silencioso, era la compañía perfecta para un viaje así.

Luego de asegurarse que el caballo tenía el suficiente espacio para descansar y suficiente comida a la mano, Bunny se dispuso a cenar. Encendió un pequeño fuego y calentó un poco de pan, además sacó de una bolsa unas pocas frutas que había recogido.

Había evitado el rio para no tener que pasar por el quiosco. Eran lugares con demasiados recuerdos como para permitirse en este momento adentrarse en ellos. De cualquier forma, lo que tenía a la mano para comer estaba bien por el momento, no tenía casi hambre. Su estómago se sentía hueco, pero no era el tipo de hueco que puede ser llenado fácilmente con comida.

Cuando no pudo dar un bocado más, sacó una manta que Niebla llevaba en sus alforjas y se acomodó dentro de la cueva envolviéndose en ella, preparándose para un sueño ligero antes de continuar con su camino, procurando volver a ponerse en marcha antes del amanecer.

.

.

.

Despertó un par de horas más tarde, agitado, de golpe, y con una gruesa capa de sudor cubriéndolo. Luego de procesar dónde estaba, cuál era su situación y hacia dónde se dirigía, Aster volvió a acomodarse en el suelo, respirando profundo y tratando de darle algo de forma a sus pensamientos.

Había soñado con Jack. Supuso en ese momento que se trataba de un asunto poco menos que inevitable; después de todo, su esposo era el absoluto dueño de sus pensamientos, instintos y deseos, desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Sin embargo, este sueño era de lo más inquietante. Había pensado que si llegaba a soñar con Jack, soñaría con su cuerpo; soñaría que lo tendría en sus brazos y que todo sería perfecto entre los dos. Soñaría con lo que él más añoraba, que era su compañía y su amor permanente para él y para nadie más.

Y sin embargo, lo que soñó no se parecía nada a esto.

Soñó que estaba en la mansión…pero no había nada.

Todo estaba frío, y todo se sentía lejano e irreal. La mansión estaba vacía y no había nadie, las plantas estaban secas, como si hubiera pasado años sin que nadie les pusiera un poco de agua; los pisos estaban empolvados sin una sola huella que delatara presencia humana o animal y en general el silencio casi era palpable.

Asustado, Bunny corrió a la habitación de Jack y lo único que encontró allí fue un enorme charco de agua sucia en medio. Al acercarse y tocarla, la frialdad de esta agua le congeló los dedos, se esparció por sus venas y se comió su corazón.

Fue en este punto del sueño en donde Bunny despertó con tal agitación, y casi sin que pudiera detenerse, el nombre de su esposo salió de sus labios.

En esos momentos sintió tal deseo de volver y al mismo tiempo de escapar.

De alguna forma tenía que escapar. No podía más con esta maldita agonía.

Quizás era la culpa la que no lo estaba dejando vivir.

Y eso que solo habían pasado unas horas.

.

.

.

Cómo deseaba que su esposo pudiera verlo en este preciso momento. Pensando en él, queriéndolo, amándolo tanto como lo amó desde la primera vez que posó sus ojos en él.

Eran tan felices en ese entonces, nada parecía poder detenerlos. Se sentían -parecían- invencibles.

¿Lo eran ahora?

Tan lejos…tan…fuera de alcance uno del otro.

Se sentía…solitario, y roto.

¿Algún día cambiaría esta sensación?

Ahora mismo, no eran felices. Probablemente nunca lo volverían a ser.

Y entonces, Jack detuvo sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué seguía pensando en _ellos_ como si aún fueran una hermosa pareja? Estaban rotos, separados e infelices. Nunca volverían a estar juntos ni volverían a darse a sí mismos esa felicidad, nunca serían así de nuevo.

Ya no eran un matrimonio. Jamás volverían a amarse de esa manera otra vez.

Aunque no lo quisiera, los pensamientos de Jack tomaban cada vez un rumbo más oscuro. Intentaba portarse como siempre, tranquilo, alegre, decidido, pero una pesadez en el pecho le impedía por completo todo movimiento en ocasiones. Quería aparentar una calma que no tenía porque ni siquiera era capaz de descansar; por las noches se sentía tan solitario que un miedo terrible lo invadía; la cama era demasiado grande y demasiado fría para él. Las noches eran demasiado largas sin una plática que llenara sus horas muertas, y la oscuridad era terrorífica no habiendo brazos dispuestos a protegerlo.

Quizás había sido su error al bajar tanto sus defensas al estar Aster con él. Quizás no debió dejarse depender tanto de él y de su amor y de su cuerpo. Quizás debía mejor haberse acostumbrado a la soledad y a que su esposo jamás podría ser de él, porque había demasiadas cosas mal como para no prestarles atención.

Jack lo sabía.

¿Su esposo lo amaría de verdad si él se sacrificara? ¿Si le diera una prueba más, esta vez con su vida misma, de que lo amaba?

Quizás estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Quizás en la mínima oportunidad, daría su vida a cambio de este amor.

Quizás debía olvidarlo, al menos por el momento, para poder vivir sus quizá últimos días en paz.

.

.

.

El amanecer del cuarto día llegó y Bunny divisó a lo lejos la Montaña Roja, al pie de la cual debía encontrarse ahora su familia.

Había sido un viaje ligeramente más breve de lo que había pensado, y la presencia de Niebla había servido un poco para aliviar la terrible soledad que llevaba en el pecho. El caballo era tan inteligente que Bunny casi sentía que lo entendía al hablar.

Pero por supuesto, esto no era suficiente.

De modo que comenzó a acercarse más y más a donde debía estar el campamento.

Al acercarse, la montaña iba haciéndose cada vez más grande frente a sus ojos y en cierta forma era como si también estuviera viviendo un acercamiento a su propio destino.

Tenía un ligero presentimiento sobre las cosas que se le acercaban, pero no estaba seguro de quererlo enfrentar.

En los últimos pasos, ya cuando las tiendas de las decenas de familias se hicieron claras ante sus ojos, bajó del lomo de Niebla y lo sujetó de las bridas para seguir caminando hacia allí.

Había algo en estas acciones que le estaba sirviendo para intentar por lo menos sentirse un poco más tranquilo, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que sentía sus propios pasos sobre la tierra y no los del caballo.

Entrar a los límites de la tribu fue para él entonces como entrar en un universo distinto al suyo; en este caso, más bien, era volver. Era retornar al universo al que ya pertenecía y que había dejado ya años atrás.

Hubiera quizás pasado desapercibido de no ser por la posesión del caballo; los Pookas tenían con ellos los caballos salvajes que domaban con mucho trabajo; Niebla en cambio era un caballo domesticado y bien cuidado. A pesar de que a él siempre le había parecido el más salvaje y natural que había en la cuadrilla de la mansión Overland, ahora se daba cuenta de que en comparación, era la criatura más fina y mejor educada de los alrededores. Y esto quizás no sería tan bien visto, sobre todo porque era sabido entre los Pookas que las únicas criaturas que trataban de este modo a otras especies eran los humanos.

De modo que al abrirse paso, aun llevando al caballo de las bridas, Bunny iba intercambiando miradas con las personas que había ante él, y descubrió que durante mucho tiempo en su mente no había habido suficiente espacio para estas caras ni para estos ojos y ni siquiera para los nombres, de ninguno de ellos.

Poco a poco la neblina y las telarañas sin embargo, comenzaban a disiparse y él comenzaba a contestar, extendiendo un poco la mano, a los saludos que los que iban reconociéndolo le brindaban. Pero no tenía tiempo como para detenerse ni para hacer plática.

Se detuvo únicamente ante la primera cara verdaderamente conocida- rasgos, esencia, corazón, espíritu- para su maltrecha memoria.

-¿Heath?

El Pooka, que en ese momento forjaba una especie de hacha, se levantó casi dolorosamente de tu posición encorvada. Llevaba así casi dos horas seguidas y ya no aguantaba el calor, aunque en realidad en todo el día había habido un ambiente más o menos agradable.

-¿Qué se le ofre-?

Cualquiera que los estuviera viendo desde otro ángulo habría pensado que se trataba de un juego de espejos. Si bien las ropas eran diferentes y los rasgos del hermano mayor estaban algo más endurecidos por el tiempo, se trataba casi de lo mismo; mismo color de piel, misma composición muscular, mismos ojos…

Los de Aster quizás eran más verdes, los de Heath tenían un tono de musgo que casi parecía tierra húmeda, pero daban una sensación de calor que no pasaba desapercibida. La misma sonrisa fuerte y ladeada y el mismo porte altivo del cuerpo.

Era obvio por demás que Heath era el mayor. Incluso, si uno se fijaba bien, era evidente que era más alto por apenas un par de centímetros.

Pero en toda su aura se respiraba la esencia de una persona de paz, dedicada al trabajo. Al pasar de estos muy pocos años, Heath ya tenía ese _algo_ que evidenciaba a un padre de alguien que aún no lo era. Si bien podía ser un tipo temible y severo, fue evidente desde su juventud que la guerra y sus artes nunca serían lo suyo, a diferencia de su hermano menor, Aster, que daba una impresión mucho más salvaje y pronta a la batalla.

Heath era un hombre maduro, si lo quieres ver así. Mucho más que Aster.

-Hola, hermano.

Hubo un abrazo fuerte y largo, luego del cual, Heath se alejó lo suficiente de su hermano como para verlo bien. Aster emitió apenas una pequeña sonrisa ante esta inspección.

-Luces mucho mayor de lo que esperaba, Aster- sonrió entonces, tomándolo con firmeza del brazo-, ahora veo que no hablo más con mi pequeño hermano.

Estas palabras habían sonado alegres y animadas. Pero de pronto, Heath miró con atención a los lados e incluso detrás de Aster, como si buscara algo.

-¿Dónde está?

-¿De qué hablas?

-De tu esposo.

A pesar de que el estar de nuevo con su hermano le había dado un instante de felicidad y de armonía, todo se vino abajo cuando lo escuchó preguntar esto. Aster suspiró de una forma un tanto pesada, pero decidió que aún no podrían hablar de esto, al menos no hasta que estuviera reunido con el resto de su familia.

-Ya te lo explicaré, Heath. ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Y mamá?

Heath pareció sorprendido incluso sin necesitar que Aster le explicara.

Justo en ese momento, una mujer se acercó a ellos; hermosa, sonriente, a Aster le recordó lejanamente a su prometida, pero al verla bien recordó que esta era la misma mujer que había sido la novia de toda la vida de su hermano. Detrás de ella, dos pequeños niños se acercaron.

-Hey, niños-, los llamó Heath-, saluden a su tío.

Aster pasó los siguientes minutos conversando de esto y de aquello con la familia de su hermano; con los niños en brazos, haciéndole preguntas y mirándolo con curiosidad, viendo lo parecido que era a su padre, sobre todo. A Aster le pareció vagamente que este pudo haber sido su destino desde hacía mucho tiempo, quizás ahora ya estaría casado como Heath y viviendo una vida tranquila…

Corrección, estaba casado, de hecho, y hasta hace un par de días había tenido una vida relativamente tranquila con su esposo, si tan solo se hubiera atrevido a confiar un poco más en él.

Si hubiera evitado decir todas esas palabras que a su adorado Jack le habían dolido tanto…

…

Pasaron un buen rato recorriendo el campamento antes de llegar a la entrada de la tienda de su madre. Como la líder de la tribu, a ella le correspondía la casa más grande, justo en el centro, sin embargo, ella se limitaba a un lugar pequeño, con espacio suficiente para lo estrictamente necesario y nada más.

Aster sabía el porqué; su madre era viuda, y además no tenía ya hijos pequeños que cuidar. Se la pasaba casi todo el día fuera, ayudando en todo lo que podía, pero Heath sabía que esta hora era una de las pocas en las que podía encontrarla ahí, pues era una hora que dedicaba casi exclusivamente a su alfarería.

Dahlia siempre había sido una mujer dedicada cien por ciento al cuidado de su familia, pero ahora que era una mujer mayor, aparte de las labores con la tribu, había tenido que encontrar algo más en qué ocuparse, y por qué no, algo en qué gastar su energía y su fuerza creativa, que en la familia era bastante.

Cuando Aster se asomó al interior, fue como recibir una dosis de recuerdos directa en sus venas.

Colgados en las paredes temporales de la tienda estaban los tapices que ellos habían aprendido a hacer cuando niños; algunos pequeños muebles rústicos, y apilados en una orilla, varios jarrones, vasos y platos hechos por ella, por su madre.

Aster se quedó de pie en la entrada sin decidirse a hablar. Ella le daba miedo. Ahora, estaba sentada moldeando un jarrón, y parecía muy concentrada en su tarea, tanto, que él no se atrevió a hacer ruido alguno.

No pasó mucho antes de que la mujer notara su presencia y levantara su mirada hacia su hijo. Le sonrió.

-Me alegra verte, hijo.

Y fue tan rápido, como si Aster no se hubiera ido de ahí en primer lugar. Dahlia se puso de pie y se limpió las manos antes de acercarse y darle un abrazo. Aster le correspondió, sintiéndose más seguro de lo que se había sentido en meses. La presencia de una madre tiene esa ventaja sobre sus hijos. Por más miedo que tuviera Aster de ella en ocasiones, no podía negar que su presencia resultaba calmante.

Dahlia se separó de él y lo miró.

-¿Dónde está tu esposo, hijo? Jack, me parece que dijiste que se llamaba.

Bunny suspiró y bajó la mirada. Era la segunda vez que le hacían esa pregunta estando aquí y también la segunda vez en que se quedaba sin ideas sobre lo que contestar. En lugar de hacerlo, le devolvió otra pregunta.

-¿Cómo supiste que era mi esposo, mamá? Nunca lo mencioné en mi carta.

Dahlia hizo una nueva sonrisa.

-En tu carta hablaste de él como hablabas de tu prometida hace años. Con mucha más pasión, si no me equivoco. Supuse que aún si no habían llevado a cabo un ritual o una celebración, en tu corazón ya estabas unido a él.

Aster se mordió los labios, sin comprender- o más bien, sin querer hacerse consciente de cómo estas palabras lo hacían todo aún peor.

Y quizás ella lo notó, ya que sus facciones se endurecieron un poco.

-Camellia te preparará un lugar para que descanses. Hablaremos luego de la cena, mientras tanto duerme un poco.

Aster asintió, y Dahlia se acercó a la puerta, llamó a un niño que se encontraba cerca y lo encomendó a buscar a su hija mayor.

Cuando Camellia llegó y vio a Aster, se lanzó hacia él en un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo que consiguió hacer que se relajara un poco. Sin hacer demasiadas preguntas incómodas como las que le habían hecho su hermano y su madre, lo guio a una tienda vacía y lo ayudó a acomodar sus cosas.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, hermanito-, expresó, y la serenidad de su rostro le transmitió sin embargo a Aster una preocupación que se le hacía familiar. Luego de pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta; después de los años pasados y siendo ya madre, Camellia tenía algo parecido a Tooth. Un algo que él no podría comprender con exactitud, pero que sin duda ahí estaba-. Heath me dijo que no te hiciera preguntas por el momento. Por supuesto que todos quieren verte y hablar contigo, pero podemos esperar. Lo que sea que ocurra contigo o con tu pareja…puede resolverse, estoy segura. Y si nosotros podemos ayudarte, no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados.

-Gracias, Camie-, expresó él de una forma más bien cansada, pero sobre todo porque por el momento no quería hablar-, me vendría bien descansar un rato.

-Y yo entiendo perfectamente, mi pequeño hermano-, sonrió ella, guiñándole un ojo-, descansa. Al rato te llamaremos para la cena.

Dicho esto, ella se estiró hasta poder darle un pequeño beso en la frente, como cuando era niño. Bunny sintió una oleada de familiaridad nueva recorriéndolo.

Cuando su hermana se retiró, Bunny se sintió contento con el recibimiento. Era como si hubiera estado lejos apenas una semana, no años. A excepción de sus nuevos sobrinos y de ver mayores ya a los que conocía de pequeños, todo parecía igual. Heath tenía el mismo aire sereno, Camellia tenía la misma energía burbujeante, y su madre seguía siendo severa y amable.

Y todos tenían aún las mismas caras, las mismas expresiones. Aster se sentía como en casa.

Pero de pronto, ya no tanto.

Porque al cerrar los ojos, se veía a si mismo con Jack.

Se veía en casa, allá en la mansión, recostado en la cama con su pequeño esposo a lado de él, mirándolo, conversando de cualquier cosa, compartiendo besos aquí y allá.

Pero quizás esto era algo que jamás volvería a ser.

Durante estas noches de viaje se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Extrañaba despertar de madrugada y descubrir sus bellos ojos azules puestos en él. Extrañaba escuchar su respiración pausada cuando se quedaba dormido y extrañaba sus preguntas extrañas y sus comentarios que lo sacaban de balance en cualquier situación.

Extrañaba todo de Jack. Lo único que no extrañaba de ambos era la habilidad estúpida que tenían de hacerse daño incluso cuando no querían.

Quizás Bunny jamás iba a entender qué camino los había llevado a esto. Quizás ya era hora de dejarlo ir.

.

.

.

Durante la cena, vio al resto de sus hermanos y se anunció su regreso a toda la tribu. Fue una celebración en grande; después de todo, estaban hablando del regreso de uno de los candidatos más cercanos a ser el futuro líder. Aunque definitivamente no quería pensar en ello por el momento.

Disfrutó de la cena como nunca, pues hacía demasiado tiempo que no probaba algo propio de su tribu, disfrutó de la música que se tocó en su honor y también de todas las personas que se acercaron a conversar, incluyendo a algunos viejos amigos a los cuales tenía algún tiempo sin ver.

Y en medio de aquella felicidad, de toda la euforia, se permitió por un momento ser libre y olvidar. Y tratar de ser feliz. Cuanto pudiera.

…

Al día siguiente, pasó mucho tiempo dormido o simplemente con la mente en blanco. No fue a desayunar ni a comer por la tarde, y apenas dio señales de vida cuando sus sobrinos lo fueron a buscar a petición de sus padres, solo para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. Ahí fue cuando Aster tomó consciencia de que no podía simplemente fingir que no existía. SI quería paz, primero tenía que ser claro con su familia y tratar de hacer que las cosas funcionaran. Tenían que adaptarse todos, incluyéndolo a él por supuesto, a este regreso.

Pasó lo que quedaba del día jugando con los niños y tratando de parecer lo más tranquilo que le fuera posible, pero había ocasiones en las que simplemente tenía que detenerse pues una opresión fuerte en el pecho no lo dejaba continuar fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que simplemente se encontraba enfermo quizás, un poco resfriado o con algún malestar del estómago, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Pero el malestar de Bunny era diferente, y quizás nunca podría explicarlo con claridad.

.

.

.

Fue hasta el siguiente día, después del desayuno, que notó a su madre mucho más seria de lo que era costumbre. Así que, cuando ella pidió que se reunieran todos en su casa lo más pronto posible, no pudo desobedecer.

Sus hermanos, las familias de éstos y Aster se dirigieron a la tienda, y se acomodaron en el interior ordenadamente. Él tenía un presentimiento, pero no quiso hacerle caso hasta que su madre levantó la mirada hacia él, con calma, y se quedó observándolo fijamente. Aster supo entonces que era algo sobre él.

-Aster, ya pasaron dos días desde tu regreso. Te celebramos y se te dio la oportunidad de descansar y decidimos no hacerte demasiadas preguntas estos días, pero es momento de que nos digas todo lo que necesitamos saber.

Aster, al igual que su madre, se puso de pie. Sus hermanos lo observaron, y antes de que él pudiera comenzar a halar, su madre inició su cuestionamiento.

-¿Quién es, Aster? ¿Y por qué no está aquí contigo? ¿por qué no quieres hablar de él?

-Sabemos que es un humano-, repuso Heath de repente, como si intentara sonar conciliador-, no tenemos problema con ello a menos que haya ocurrido algo grave.

-Lo que nos preocupa es tu actitud al respecto-, repuso entonces Canna, una de sus hermanas menores-, has estado mucho más amargado de lo que era costumbre en ti.

Algunos de los presentes rieron, pero era un hecho que Heath y Camellia, al igual que su madre, conservaban una seriedad rígida.

Aster suspiró pesadamente y decidió que si de algo nunca podría escapar sería de su familia. Así que decidió comenzar a explicar todo lo ocurrido.

-Llegué a casa de…Jack, hace unos meses. Me llevaron como esclavo, pero no querían aceptarme porque no tenían esclavos en esa casa. Al final decidieron aceptarme como protección; en la cárcel me hubieran tratado mucho peor. Ahí conocí a Jack y a sus tutores, y a toda la servidumbre, que él trataba como si fueran su familia. Son humanos… diferentes. No me trataron mal nunca, ni siquiera por ser un Pooka. Y…Jack y yo comenzamos a tener una relación. Hace un par de meses nosotros…nos casamos.

Al decir esto, sacó de entre sus ropas el medallón que Jack le había regalado. Todos lo observaron desde donde estaban e intercambiaron miradas.

\- ¿Qué salió mal? - preguntó entonces Heath, y las miradas insistentes volvieron a posarse sobre él.

Aster cerró su mano sobre el medallón y un nuevo gesto de furia atravesó su rostro.

-Él… lo siento, no puedo. No puedo decirles todo.

Se tuvo que sentar otra vez. Dahlia le hizo una señal a sus hijos.

-Retírense, por favor. Quiero estar sola con él.

-Quiero quedarme-, protestó Heath, y Camellia lo secundó.

Su madre hizo una seña afirmativa, y estando solo los cuatro se sentaron cerca de Aster.

-¿Estás bien solo con nosotros?

Aster asintió.

-Bien. Entonces explícamelo.

-Él…Jack jugó conmigo.

No había dejado de apretar el collar en sus manos.

-Él me dijo que me amaba muchas veces y… y me hizo confiarle mi vida entera… y a cambio él… jamás dejó de ocultarme cosas y de… él solo…

Se ahogaba con sus propias palabras. Había tanto que aún no era capaz de comprender.

-Siempre había algo mal con él…su cuerpo…era tan frío y rígido de pronto… y pasó varias veces. Yo tenía que cuidarlo y asegurarme de que estuviera bien y él…él… jamás me lo pudo explicar…

Camellia y Heath intercambiaron una mirada, pero Dahlia no dejó de ver a su hijo en ningún momento.

-Jamás me dijo qué era lo que le pasaba o si yo podría ayudarle de algún modo y yo… siempre estaba tan preocupado por él…y la otra noche-, su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse-, la otra noche dijo que quizás yo no era a quien é había esperado. Que ambos podríamos continuar con nuestras vidas si…si yo no era…

Llegó el punto que tanto temía, en el que no podría hablar más. Luchó furiosamente contra la lágrima que intentó bajar por su rostro, y finalmente no la pudo detener.

-Aster…hijo, ¿qué hay en el medallón?

Aster volteó a ver a su madre y entonces volvió a pensar en la joya. Solo entonces, a pesar de que la había tenido en su mano todo el tiempo.

-Es lo que intercambiaste con él en su…unión, ¿no es cierto? - preguntó Camellia, y Aster asintió.

-Yo le di el anillo que me dieron cuando era niño…le quedó perfecto-,Bunny pronunció esto con un dejo de melancolía en la voz, y luego volvió su mirada al medallón-, el medallón puede abrirse, es como una pequeña caja. Pero está vacío.

Dahlia lo siguió mirando con paciencia.

-Se siente…cierta energía saliendo de él. Quizás deberías verificarlo.

Heath y Camellia asintieron.

Aster confiaba en ellos. Confiaba en esa capacidad que tenían para sentir claramente la magia y comprenderla. Él también tenía esa habilidad, pero tratándose de algo tan personal, era inevitable que su percepción se viera completamente nublada.

-Ábrelo, Aster.

Él obedeció.

Y ahí dentro, había el más pequeño rollo de papel que hubiera visto alguna vez; cuidadosamente colocado en el interior del medallón, no ocupaba mucho espacio. Aster lo tomó, casi se caía de sus dedos. Lo desenrolló y apenas pudo leerlo, tan pequeño era y tan minúscula era la letra en la que estaba escrito.

Pero de algo estaba seguro, era la letra de Jack:

 _Te amo como nunca pensé que podría amar a alguien._

 _Mi tiempo se acaba, pero siempre debes saber; nunca quise dañarte y si pudiera, borraría cada palabra que dije que pudo haberte lastimado._

 _Solo quería tener tu corazón._

Bunny leyó cada palabra ahí escrita. No era nada nuevo para él, y por un momento no le provocó ninguna sensación o pensamiento. Solo eran las excusas que ya se había acostumbrado a recibir por parte de Jack.

Únicamente se preguntó en qué momento Jack pudo haber escrito y acomodado dentro del medallón tan pequeña carta.

Cuando Aster pareció no estarle poniendo más atención al papel, Dahlia lo tomó, y Camellia y Heath se acomodaron tras ella para leer lo que decía. Cuando terminaron, la devolvieron a Aster.

Cuando Aster la tuvo en sus manos, la volvió a leer, pero de pronto un frío despiadado pareció quemarle la piel. Sintió una humedad repentina, y el papel se deshizo en sus dedos, derritiéndose como un pedazo de hielo al sol. No quedó rastro de la carta.

No pudo comprender. Dahlia ahora lo miraba con horror.

-¿Cuál era el plazo, Aster?

-¿Plazo?

-Él debió darte una fecha, Aster, ¿cuál era? - repuso repentinamente Camellia, como si entendiera perfectamente lo que quería decir su madre, a diferencia de él.

De un momento a otro, la pregunta cobró sentido, y Aster la respondió.

-Veintidós de diciembre. Dijo que el veintidós de diciembre.

-Falta una semana para eso-, repuso Heath entonces, con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

Sucedió entonces lo último que Aster hubiera esperado; su madre le propinó un fuerte bofetón que casi lo tira de espaldas. Él aún seguía sin comprender.

-Aster, ¡¿cómo pudiste ser tan ciego?! ¡Abandonaste a tu esposo! ¡Lo abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba!

.

.

.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Aster se había ido, y en estos días Jack había sido lo más cercano a un fantasma. Casi no salía de su habitación. Comía una vez al día y se la pasaba despierto casi toda la noche, y en cambio dormía, o ellos pensaban, casi todo el día.

Esta vez, no era opción quedarse fuera y dejarlo ser; algo importante ocurría.

-Jack-, North, Toothiana y Sanderson estaban de pie dentro de la habitación, parados frente a su cama-, necesitamos tomar una decisión. Son como doscientas personas, no nos podemos quedar sin hacer nada.

Jack no contestó. Ellos sabían que estaba despierto y consciente por la manera que respiraba y por cómo sus ojos los seguían en la habitación. Pero no pronunció palabra alguna.

-No se hará nada a menos que tú lo ordenes, Jack-, prosiguió North-, pero debes tomar en cuenta que estamos corriendo un gran peligro. Esas personas pueden tirar las puertas si quisieran hacerlo y si nos acorralan dentro de la mansión…

Jack siguió sin moverse.

Tooth caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en la orilla. Tomó su mano y tuvo el impulso de soltarlo en seguida al percibir la frialdad de hielo que tenía, exagerada en comparación con lo habitual, pero no lo hizo. Luego volteó a ver a North y a Sanderson.

-Quizás debamos decirles que Bunny no está aquí. Así no tendrán pretexto alguno para atacar la casa; podemos simplemente pedir que alguien lo verifique, y tendrán que dejarnos en paz. Podemos pedir apoyo del palacio…

-No haremos tal cosa-, Jack reaccionó de pronto, haciendo que Tooth soltara su mano y se puso de pie trabajosamente-, no les diremos que Aster no está aquí…si van a buscarlo y algo le pasa a él o a su familia, no podré perdonarme…

Jack comenzó a caminar rumbo a la ventana, viendo hacia afuera como si pudiera ver algo en la distancia.

-¿Cuándo vendrán?

-No lo sabemos. Solo son rumores por el momento, pero en cualquier segundo las cosas podrían explotar.

Jack se quedó en silencio, contemplando a lo lejos el paisaje, que se complementaba con el reino y el palacio, donde tantas cosas comenzaban a ocurrir sin que él apenas se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Los estaré esperando- repuso, con determinación-, pero nunca les diremos dónde está mi esposo, o que no está aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Los presentes asintieron, y Jack se dio cuenta de que quizás nunca antes se había sentido tan decidido a algo.

En realidad no sabía qué iba a hacer. Solo sabía que, si estaba maldito, si iba a morir, por lo menos iba a hacer una cosa- una sola cosa- de la que estuviera realmente orgulloso. En este caso, pelear hasta el final, y posiblemente con esto evitarle a su esposo un gran problema.

Porque pasara lo que pasara, en su corazón, Jack sabía esto perfectamente; Aster era su esposo, nunca dejaría de serlo. Y él debía corresponder a ese amor, aunque ahora estuviera ya tan manchado, y aunque fuera tan difícil de recuperar.

-Si es necesario…- dijo, más para sí mismo que para los demás-, los congelaré a todos. No sé cómo lo haré, pero al menos voy a intentarlo.

Jack miró sus manos. La mano donde aún conservaba el anillo que le había regalado Aster, estaba normal, tibia incluso, pero la otra ya comenzaba a parecer una escultura de nieve más que otra cosa.

Tenía miedo de que, si se daba un golpe, sus dedos se deshicieran. Pero había algo de lo que se había dado cuenta últimamente; así como sus emociones podían regir el clima, sus manos frías podían congelar lo que tocaban. Al poner sus dedos helados contra la ventana, el vidrio se cubrió de una capa blanca de fino hielo.

Ahora sabía que necesitaba descansar y tomar fuerzas, por si era necesario que utilizara esta consecuencia secundaria de su maldición.

Solo le quedaba esperar.

.

.

.

Aster definitivamente no se esperaba el golpe que le había dado su madre, y tampoco la mirada de furia que parecía quererlo matar. Dahlia jamás había hecho eso. Cuando era niño le daba pequeñas reprimendas, si uno lo quiere ver así, pero nunca había hecho algo similar; golpearlo tan fuerte, en el rostro y con tanto desprecio en su expresión habitualmente serena y comprensiva.

El impacto inicial, sin embargo, no tenía nada que ver con el enojo que volvía a él cuando recordaba la situación.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó, alzando la voz quizás un poco excesivamente-. ¡Yo _no_ lo abandoné, en todo caso fue él quien siempre me trató como un entretenimiento! ¡Ese malnacido planeaba desecharme en cuanto ya no me necesitara! ¿¡Les parece poco para tomar la decisión que tomé?!

-¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras exactas?

Bunny no comprendió porqué Heath le hacía esta pregunta. Se quedó callado de súbito. Su hermano se había puesto de pie frente a él, y de algún modo, era imposible para él distinguir su rostro. Era como si una niebla muy densa se hubiera acumulado ante sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dijo, Aster? - repitió ahora Camellia, con evidente preocupación, al ver que su hermano se había quedado quieto y con la mirada perdida.

-Él…estaba hablando con su familia-, comenzó a explicar como pudo; en este momento, recordar le resultaba doloroso, y también extraño, muy muy extraño, como si nada de lo ocurrido hubiera pasado en realidad y él tuviera que inventarlo para poderlo explicar. Pero ahí estaba, en su memoria-, y ellos le preguntaban qué pasaría si yo no fuera la persona que él esperaba.

\- ¿La persona que esperaba? ¿para qué?

-No lo sé, los oí repetir eso en otras ocasiones-, complementó, aún más confundido que antes-, pero jamás lo entendí. Luego él dijo que si yo no era no importaría nada, porque yo podría seguir con mi vida, y él ya no iba a necesitarme.

-Claro que ya no te va a necesitar-, le dijo ahora su hermana, con una nota de sarcasmo en su voz-, los muertos no necesitan a nadie.

-¿De qué hablas ahora?

Bunny estaba más que evidentemente desesperado.

-Hablo de que es más que obvio-, volvió a decir ella, cada vez más estresada-, debe haber algo mal con él y no es cualquier cosa, Aster, tu esposo es víctima de un hechizo. Y tiene que ser uno muy fuerte, considerando la manera en que lo afecta.

-Considerando que también te ha afectado a ti-, completó Heath, poniendo gran énfasis a sus palabras. Aster no comprendió.

-El hechizo impidió que te hicieras consciente de lo que pasaba con él. Aster…

Aster parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Aster?

Y de pronto tuvo la sensación de que una parte de su corazón le faltaba.

-Aster…

Aster levantó su mirada, y vio a su madre frente a él. Sus ojos, más que amor o piedad, mostraban algo cercano al desprecio.

-Aster…yo jamás hubiera abandonado a tu padre en un momento difícil. Creí que habías aprendido más de nosotros. Creí que eras digno. No pensé que me hubiera equivocado tanto contigo.

Hubo varios segundos de silencio en los cuales, varias imágenes vinieron a su mente. Jack, congelándose. Jack temblando descontroladamente en medio de la noche. Las pesadillas, los secretos. Las veces que su esposo pareció necesitar de él, de sus brazos, de su compañía, de su calor.

-No…yo no lo abandoné-, comenzó a decir, negando con la cabeza, pero cualquiera diría que trataba de convencerse de esto a sí mismo-, fue él quien…quien…

\- ¡¿Has pensado que por alguna razón no pudiera explicarte lo que sucedía?!

Aster volvió a negar con la cabeza, pero sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Los hechos caían encima de él como piedras.

¿Por qué no lo había pensado cuando aún estaba con Jack? ¿Porqué, estando familiarizado con la magia, sabiendo cómo usarla, no había podido hacerlo por el bien de su esposo?

Justo ahora, volvía a sentir cosas que antes no había sentido.

De alguna forma, de pronto fue como si todo lo que había pasado hubiera estado detrás de una niebla que le había impedido ver. Y como si esa niebla se estuviera disipando poco a poco.

Mientras más hablaban los miembros de su familia, más cosas parecía comprender.

-Aster…-Dahlia se acercó, seguía pareciendo enojada, pero quizás había notado algo, porque su expresión se notaba tranquila en comparación con cómo estaba un par de minutos atrás-, yo no puedo obligarte a que repares el daño que has hecho, pero no me quedaré tranquila hasta que lo hayas comprendido.

Aster levantó su mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su madre.

Y entonces recordó todas las veces que esta mujer enfrente de él había sufrido por un hombre; su padre.

Todas las veces que se había preocupado por él cuando se enfermaba. Todas las veces que lo veía salir a batalla sin saber si iba a regresar. Todas las veces que habían tenido que esperar el momento adecuado para hablar de cosas que no se podían discutir a la ligera. Y las veces que, en consecuencia, discutieron, por haber tenido que ocultarse cosas uno al otro. Las veces que tuvieron conflictos. Las veces que se dijeron cosas hirientes sin querer ni pensar. Las veces que su padre regresaba herido y su madre lo cuidaba, sin esperar _respuestas_ , solo estando allí para él.

Y lo felices que habían sido juntos. Todos los momentos de alegría y satisfacción que compartieron, los hijos que tuvieron, la vida que construyeron juntos. Cómo su madre se sentía contenta por los arreglos que su padre hacía en casa y en toda la tribu para que ella estuviera cómoda. La comida que él cazaba o recolectaba, comentando a quien lo estuviera acompañando cómo no podía esperar a que su esposa cocinara, de esa manera tan especial en que lo hacía. Las veces que no podían ocultar cuánto se amaban, incluso ante sus hijos, con un beso o un abrazo inesperado.

Lo mucho que sufrió su madre antes de poder aceptar su viudez, después de una vida compartiendo, cuidando, perdonando, protegiendo, amando a un solo hombre, a pesar de todos los problemas, a pesar de todo el dolor que se pudieron haber provocado uno al otro, puesto que su amor y los momentos de alegría, eran más y mucho más grandes que todo eso.

Aster no dejó de mirar los ojos de su madre, preguntándose qué le había faltado para hacer lo mismo por su esposo, por Jack.

Y luego recordó que no confiaba en él.

Sí, quizás eso había sido lo único.

-Él dijo que…quería ganarse mi corazón.

Se lo dijo en persona, algunas veces, y también en la carta. Ahora, no sabía por qué en el momento en que su mente comenzaba a salir a la superficie, esas palabras se habían quedado presentes, grabadas; como la humedad luego de una pequeña neblina en la mañana, como un aroma que se queda pegado al cuerpo aunque su fuente ya no esté cerca.

Camellia avanzó hacia él.

\- ¿Y…lo logró?

Aster despegó la mirada de los ojos de su madre y ahora vio a su hermana. Luego volteó a ver a Heath. La duda que hubo en sus ojos en ese momento fue suficiente para responder a la pregunta.

-Nunca sentí que pudiera…entregarme por completo a él. Nunca…nunca conseguí… confiar en él plenamente. Además, yo…

Aster se dobló repentinamente sobre su estómago, sosteniéndolo con fuerza. Un dolor frío, como si uno de sus órganos se hubiera congelado de golpe, lo obligó a guardar silencio y a esperar a que se disipara. Era una sensación horrible, y sin embargo, no era capaz de sentir claramente en qué lugar de su cuerpo estaba.

Pronto, se extendió. De su estómago a su pecho y luego a su cabeza, luego por sus piernas y sus brazos. Sentía un hormigueo, y tenía la sensación inquietante de que en cualquier momento su cuerpo caería al suelo en pedazos.

Y entonces una imagen vino a su cabeza, tan nítida, que por un momento no pudo creer que solo la estaba viendo en su mente y no con sus ojos, frente a él; Jack estaba de rodillas frente a la ventana de su habitación, y un enorme grupo de personas, casi como un ejército, hacían su camino hacia allí.

Aster se preguntó si era esto la realidad. Si era así como Jack se estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento. Y si era esta sensación lo que había experimentado cada vez que Aster había estado a su lado sin saber qué hacer para ayudarlo.

Los sonidos que escuchó, lo poco que comprendió, lo hizo entender. Jack estaba en peligro. Y él no estaba a su lado.

Justo como había dicho su madre, cuando él más lo necesitaba.

De pronto, como llegó, el frío se fue, y Aster se pudo incorporar lentamente, apenas pudiendo moverse. Su cuerpo dolía, todo, y había quedado una sensación palpitante en su cabeza y en sus extremidades, un tremendo vacío y un cansancio que parecía que no le sería posible sacudirse para nada.

Sintió mucha desesperación en ese momento; añoraba algo caliente en qué refugiarse, quería cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido para siempre si era necesario, cualquier cosa para quitarse esa sensación de hastío y esa opresión en el pecho.

Pero más que nada, quería estar con Jack. Lo que más deseaba todo su cuerpo en ese instante, era tener a Jack cerca, su piel contra la de él, aunque estuviera fría, parecía que era lo único que podría aliviar este congelamiento interno que lo estaba matando.

Había lágrimas en sus ojos, que bajaron por su rostro sin apenas poderlas controlar. Cuando finalmente pudo volver a la normalidad, as expresiones en los rostros de sus hermanos eran más que suficiente para saber que se habían dado cuenta de que _algo_ pasaba.

-Aster…¿estás bien?- preguntó Camellia acercándose a él y tomándolo del brazo, con un cierto temblor en la voz que a su hermano no pasó desapercibido.

Él solo asintió, llevándose una mano a la frente para calmar el dolor martilleante que llevaba en la cabeza.

-Sí, solo fue algo pasajero.

Los hermanos volvieron a intercambiar una mirada antes de que Heath se dirigiera a Aster otra vez, cauteloso.

-Ast….te quedaste sin moverte como diez minutos. Intentamos llamarte, pero no respondías. Y… estabas frío, como hielo...

-Y parecías adolorido- completó Camellia-, pero no te podíamos cambiar de posición ni moverte, fue muy extraño.

Entonces, no hubo duda para Aster. Eso era lo que sentía Jack.

Y él jamás se había esforzado en comprender.

Camellia notó el cambio en la expresión de su hermano, de repente endurecida, con los ojos abiertos totalmente, como si algo imposible hubiera comenzado a ocurrir en él.

Como si de pronto las nubes se hubieran apartado de su rostro.

Y también de su corazón.

-Aster….

-No… no puedo protegerlo si no estoy con él…-comenzó como saliendo de pronto de un sueño, desesperado, sin poner atención en lo que decía-, él…Jack está…

-¡Tienes que volver ya!- intervino Heath, antes de que Aster se derrumbara por completo, apenas a tiempo-, Aster, tienes que hacerlo, si no vuelves antes de la fecha señalada y arreglas esto, tu esposo morirá.

Aster miró a su hermano, las palabras habían caído de golpe sobre él, como una enorme y fría ola.

-Iremos contigo- intervino entonces Camellia-, iré a preparar los caballos y a avisarles a todos.

La mujer salió casi corriendo de allí. Heath la miró, luego volteó a ver a Aster y asintió.

-Iré a preparar algunas cosas. Tú también debes apurarte.

Antes de que Aster pudiera salir tras su hermano, algo lo detuvo; la mano de su madre sosteniéndolo del brazo, impidiendo su avance.

Él volteó a verla.

-Te deseo suerte, hijo-, expresó, pero en su rostro no podía verse más que una gran decepción, quizás eso era, por él-, pero tengo algo muy importante qué advertirte.

Aster asintió, y se dio la vuelta por completo para encarar a su madre. Dahlia lucía tan determinada como cuando Aster la había visto hablar con gente de otra tribu, o incluso con enemigos. Y él comprendía perfectamente porqué ahora lo miraba así a él.

-Si consigues reparar lo ocurrido, bien. No vuelvas a cometer un error de tal magnitud. Pero si a tu esposo le llegara a pasar algo por tu culpa… puedes estar seguro de que no voy a perdonártelo, hijo. No has demostrado ser digno de la raza de los Pookas, mucho menos para ser el líder de esta tribu. Pero si aún además eres capaz de deshonrar algo tan valioso como tu matrimonio… no solo nunca volverás a ser considerado para tomar el mando en cualquier situación, sino que además te expulsaré permanentemente de la tribu. Y de cualquier tribu hermana que quiera darte asilo. No podrás volver a llamarte a ti mismo, jamás, uno de nosotros.

Aster miró los ojos de su madre, y supo que ella hablaba totalmente en serio. Se inclinó para recibir un beso en su frente de parte de ella.

-Acepto tu decisión, madre. Haré hasta lo imposible para reparar mi daño.

Y con esto, se dio la vuelta para preparar su viaje de regreso.

 _ **Continuará**_ _…_

 _Asi que…a esta historia le faltan dos capítulos._

 _Espero que les haya agradado._

 _Últimamente he estado en un momento en que la depresión ha podido conmigo más de lo que esperaba. Escribir me ayuda, un poco apenas, a sobrellevarla._

 _Lamento si el capítulo resultó no ser lo esperado, solo espero conseguir darle a los dos últimos la emoción que la historia necesita._

 _Contestando reviews a quienes no tienen cuenta:_

 _ **Nelson**_ _: Querido, sé que aveces te veo por FB pero siempre me parece mucho mejor contestar por aquí las cosas con respecto al fic :) contestando a tus dudas, 1: creo que a estas alturas es bastante obvio de qué cuento se trata, pero si acaso no, en el último capítulo lo pondré claro. 2: las escenas bonitas requieren una cuota de sufrimiento conmigo n.n pero llegarán. 3: por ahí va el asunto. El 80% de tu teoría está bien. Y tú con las fechas! Vaya, ni yo sé cuando publico qué cosas :O siempre me impresiona que me lo recuerdes, porque veo el mensaje que me escribes y me pongo a hacer cuentas y digo "¡es cierto!". Tres años más en este fandom y yo ni en cuenta. Y qué dolores de cabeza me ha sacado para hacer las tramas. No es que sean tampoco la gran cosa pero para mi capacidad limitada tal vez sí XD… No sé qué más puedo decirte que no te haya dicho ya antes. Yo sé que eres una persona muy valiosa que merece ser feliz, pero sobre todo agradezco lo mucho que me apoyas con esto, e incluso que a la mínima oportunidad comentes mis cosas de fb y me compartas tus ideas y experiencias, es algo muy valioso para mí que creo que no cualquiera lo hace. Jamás terminaría de darte las gracias, y solo me queda esperar que si hay algo, por mínimo que sea que yo pueda hacer por ti, me lo permitas. Eso me haría muy feliz :) Espero que estés bien, tú y tu esposo…y cada vez se acerca más septiembre :) ¿estás emocionado? Yo en tu lugar creo qe estaría volviéndome loca de la ansiedad XD pero en un sentido muy bueno. En fin…besos, abrazos y mucho cariño para ti ¡!_

 _KOKORO ga ALEJA: España! Hacía tiempo- despúes de Nelson, creo- que no conocía a nadie de allá, al menos por FF. ¿Qué tipo de contenido compartes en la comunidad? ¿Tú haces alguno de los dibujos? ¿También escribes? Quizás soy demasiado curiosa XD pero ese tipo de cosas me llaman la atención. Solo quería decirte que te agradezco que continúes leyéndome, a riesgo de sonar repetitiva, pero sobre todo pedirte, como siempre lo hago, que si tienes alguna observación o crítica constructiva hacia mi trabajo, es más que bienvenida. Espero que leas este capítulo y claro, que te guste. Cualquier cosa que quieras conversar o hablar, puedes contar conmigo :) Besos y abrazos!_

 _Sora Heartless: :D Sora! Por un tiempo pensé que te habías olvidado de mí *se va a un rincón a llorar* pero cuando me llegó tu review comprendí lo ocurrido :'D supongo que no poner las fechas correctas de las actualizaciones es uno de esos errores de la página :'D a mi también me dio un mini infarto una vez que entré hace algunos días y me salió la fecha de abril, y yo: "NO PUEDE HABER PASADO TANTO TIEMPO!" pero revisé bien y me di cuenta de lo que pasaba. Para evitar confusiones, suelo poner en la cajita del summary el capítulo en el que voy, o incluso si es el capítulo final. Si no ayuda a los lectores por lo menos me ayuda a llevar cierto control a mí XD. Comprendo perfectamente lo que mencionas acerca del masoquismo en la literatura; por supuesto que un momento romántico y bonito es agradable de leer, pero no siempre. Creo que como la vida misma, la perfección resulta aburrida si no pasas por un par de dolores o lágrimas para conseguirla. Y en el caso de mis fics, si algo disfruto hacer es que Bunny sufra, muajajajaja, ¿por qué? Creo que por que a Jack lo veo como a un niño (o por lo menos tiene la mentalidad) y cuando sufre, no es un dolor demasiado complejo desde un punto de vista más intelectual. En cambio, cuando Bunny sufre es por algo de lo cual duda, algo que no entiende o que no puede conciliar con su forma de pensar. Por ponerlo claro: Jack puede sufrir simplemente porque Bunny no lo ame, pero Bunny sufre tanto porque Jack no lo ame como porque no_ entiende _el porqué. Es ligeramente más complejo, creo yo, y por ende más satisfactorio para mí. Siempre me identifico con algún personaje cuando escribo y en el caso de RotG me identifico mucho con Bunny, será por eso. Y si le puedo ir agregando más leña al fuego del dolor, qué mejor XD Incluso se puede ver que la parte de la gente del reino y Pitch no estaban nada más de adorno, van a seguir dando lata, y eso va a acarrear problemas porque mi estilo es no dejarlos ser felices hasta que hayan vencido todo, todo. Con esto, creo que muchas de tus dudas y opiniones con respecto al capítulo anterior se resuelven en este, pero aún así si algo no queda claro me gustaría que me lo dijeras n.n Espero que disfrutes muchísimo tus vacaciones, y por supuesto, aprovéchalas para hacer cosas a tu gusto que luego no se puede :( y no me agradezcas por lo de los ánimos, que es lo menos que puedo hacer. ¿Qué te gustaría escribir, o ya tienes una idea comenzada o que quieras darle continuidad? ¿Algún estilo en particular? ¿Fic u obra completamente original? Yo creo sinceramente que una persona que escribe es alguien muy inteligente y con mucha sensibilidad, ya que la escritura requiere de muchas habilidades y sentimientos que no cualquiera es capaz de desarrollar de una manera natural. El hecho de que quieras escribir me dice mucho de ti, o al menos eso creo, debes ser alguien muy especial y eso me hace feliz de conocerte (aunque sea por este medio). Aprecio mucho a las personas que escriben, es por eso que siempre trato de animarlas a que lo hagan sin miedo. En ese sentido, plataformas como FF y los distintos blogs que existen en internet sirven como entrenamiento; si te equivocas no pasa nada, y solo sigues y sigues practicando. Es tu decisión hacerlo, pero es bueno saber que cuentas con apoyo y con las herramientas adecuadas para hacerlo :) En fin…te mando muchos besos y abrazos n.n *I LOVE SORA*_

 _Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!  
AO_


	15. Regreso

_Hola! Mmmm…qué puedo decir…_

 _Lamento haber tardado tanto en publicar. Me costó mucho trabajo escribir este capítulo y que quedara como yo quería…_

 _Espero que el siguiente sea más sencillo._

 _En fin. Ya saben lo habitual, no voy a decir mucho, así que los invito a leer._

 _Las canciones de hoy son:_ _ **Entre tú y mil mares**_ _, de_ _ **Laura Paussini**_ _, y_ _ **Empiezo a recordarte**_ _, de_ _ **Mónica Naranjo**_ _. Poderosas voces y hermosas canciones :) quizás algo dramáticas pero bueno n.n_

Let's begin!

 **Stay with you**

 **Capítulo 15: Regreso**

…

Muchas cosas pasan por la mente en una situación así.

Aster sabía que jamás tendría que haber dejado a Jack, sin embargo, esto solo era claro ahora que su familia lo había obligado a comprender.

Si tuviera una forma de transportarse en un segundo al lado de su esposo la usaría; no podía soportar más la espera. Pero usar cualquier tipo de magia en una situación así estaba fuera de sus posibilidades. Si no había sido suficientemente fuerte contra la maldición antes, no lo sería ahora. Y su necesidad de llegar a lado de Jack lo entorpecía todo; no solamente por la urgencia de volver a sentir su piel contra la suya; era tan simple como el hecho de saber que había hecho mal y necesitaba reparar el daño, pero sobre todo decirle a Jack que no tenía por qué dudar más; su corazón se lo había entregado mucho antes de que él se lo pidiera. Si se había equivocado y había dudado de su amor, no había sido con la intención de lastimarlo.

Pero por todos los cielos, no parecía haber forma de redimirse ahora si no volvía a su lado lo más rápido que le fuera posible.

Heath y Camellia se habían movilizado para traer a dos caballos, además de Niebla, para hacer el viaje con él. Ambos habían empacado cosas para el camino y además estaban dejando instrucciones a sus familias y a las personas que tenían a su cargo. Sin embargo, solo con verlos de lejos, Aster notó algo que no le había parecido tan impredecible; Camellia era quien, de los dos, actuaba más como una líder. Heath tenía la severidad y el estatus suficiente para asegurarse de que los hombres lo obedecieran, sin embargo, Camellia tenía, a pesar de su voz suave, un _algo_ que hacía que las personas confiaran plenamente en ella. Le hacían preguntas y ella los confortaba. Heath podría ser un buen líder, claro, pero no tenía la naturalidad de su hermana, y por lo que podía observarse, más bien le fastidiaba que hubiera personas dependiendo de él. Quizás él era más bien el tipo de persona que prefería estar con su familia y haciendo su trabajo, que guiando a otros. Y no estaba mal, era una vida más tranquila después de todo.

Aster llegó a la conclusión de que él también era así. No se veía a sí mismo como un líder, quizás en una batalla, alguna vez, pero era la sensación de poder más que otra cosa lo que lo había guiado cuando le había correspondido llevar ese rol.

Ahora, era realmente lo que menos le importaba. Pero había aprendido algo en estos pocos minutos; lo único que se veía haciendo en el futuro, al igual que su hermano Heath, era teniendo una familia que lo hiciera feliz y a la que pudiera proteger, y dedicándose a algo que amara, que verdaderamente lo llenara de orgullo.

Pero nada de esto era posible si no iba por Jack y resolvía todo lo que había arruinado.

Se preguntaba qué tanto era cierto aquello de que el hechizo lo había enceguecido, y qué tanto había sido su propia desconfianza y por supuesto, su estupidez.

Aún se maldecía a sí mismo por las palabras tan crueles que le había dicho a Jack. Sobre todo, porque ahora comprendía que las que había escuchado de él, en cambio, podrían tener un significado diferente al que él le había dado, perfectamente, y no era precisamente que Jack no lo necesitara o que lo estuviera tratando como a un juguete; simplemente, que si Aster no podía ayudarlo con su maldición, Jack simplemente no volvería a necesitarlo porque… porque estaría muerto.

No lo quería ver de esa forma, pero al parecer así era.

Por otro lado, lo que le había dicho él era simplemente imposible de malinterpretar.

Porque se lo había dicho en su cara. Había sido claro en su intención. Lo había dicho con furia en su expresión y en su voz. No había forma de retirarlo, o de pensar que había sido una confusión.

No culparía a Jack por no perdonarlo por ello, si es que no lo hacía. Pero por lo menos esperaba que lo escuchara hablar, que le permitiera entregarle su corazón otra vez, pero esta vez sí, por completo.

Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

….

Casi toda la tribu se reunió en el camino para ver a los hermanos partir, y desearles un buen viaje. Por el momento nadie estaba del todo enterado de qué era lo que ocurría, pero Aster tenía la suposición de que no pasaría mucho antes de que los rumores se extendieran. Para entonces, esperaba haber podido reparar esto aunque fuera un poco.

Su madre los despidió son decir nada más sobre el asunto, pero por su mirada dura y altiva, Aster comprendió que ella hablaba en serio cuando le había hecho su advertencia aproximadamente una hora antes.

Una hora. El tiempo se le hacía eterno en este momento.

Apenas comenzaron a cabalgar a una velocidad más alta, Aster se dio cuenta de lo que esto significaba; cuatro o cinco días no eran gran cosa para él, en cuestión de hacer un viaje a cualquier lado, pero dada la situación, parecían toda una vida.

Cinco días de viaje…simplemente no quería pararse a comer o a descansar. Si el caballo no podía, él continuaría corriendo hasta que su cuerpo colapsara si era necesario, pero no podía dejar que el tiempo pasara sin que él avanzara en su búsqueda.

La presencia y compañía de sus hermanos no estaba ayudando tampoco; ellos iban a apoyarlo, a ayudarlo en lo que fuera necesario, pero en este momento, Aster no podía ponerles atención alguna cuando le hacían preguntas o le pedían que bajara la velocidad, o le decían que había que descansar.

.

.

.

-¡Aster, tenemos que detenernos!

Aster no escuchó. Niebla había tenido que disminuir la velocidad debido al cansancio, pero cualquiera hubiera dicho que obedecía instintivamente a los deseos de su amo. Parecía tan decidido como él a continuar a cualquier costo.

-¡Aster, detente!

Aster siguió sin escuchar ni responder al llamado de Heath. Hacía un buen rato que se había olvidado de él, de su presencia, incluso de que siquiera existía.

Heath volteó. Camellia había tenido que detenerse y bajar del caballo de un momento a otro, sujetándose el estómago.

Al ver a su hermana en tal estado de postración, pensó lo peor. Había llevado armas consigo, por si era necesario defenderse en el viaje. Pero no esperaba usarlas con su propio hermano.

-¡Aster, basta ya!

Aster salió apenas de su trance cuando vio el resplandor plateado frente a él. Su hermano había hecho al caballo acelerar al límite de sus fuerzas para interponerse en el camino de Niebla mientras Heath desenvainaba la espada y la levantaba amenazante. Aster apenas se pudo detener cuando su filo se encontró contra la piel de su cuello.

Heath no era un guerrero de profesión, sí, pero ningún Pooka llegaba a la edad adulta sin saber pelear, y él lo hacía muy bien. Por un instante, provocó miedo en Aster. Miedo de verdad.

Niebla también pareció asustado del caballo salvaje que llevaba su hermano mayor. Ambos se quedaron quietos por un momento antes de que Heath comenzara a hablar, sin bajar la espada de donde estaba en ese instante.

-Llevamos horas sin detenernos, Aster. Los caballos no aguantarán mucho más, sin importar qué tan fuertes sean. Ahora, baja de ahí. Buscaremos algo de comer y descansaremos un par de horas antes de continuar.

-¡No tienen porqué seguir conmigo, yo iré solo si quieren detenerse!

-¿Y permitir que cometas otra de tus estupideces? Ni hablar. No permitiré que mi hermano siga haciendo una burla de sí mismo y de todos nosotros.

Aster intentó moverse, pero Heath adelantó la espada hasta casi clavársela en la garganta. Aster se quedó quieto una vez más.

-Ahora, baja del caballo o tendré que herirte, Aster, y la Luna sabe que no quiero hacerlo, pero aun así lo haré si me das un motivo.

Aster no contestó nada. En cambio, su respiración lo delataba por completo; no solamente estaba cansado e inestable, estaba _asustado_. Y el miedo no se lo había provocado solamente Heath…toda la situación era la que causaba este pánico en él. Su espíritu entero estaba completamente desbordado de terror.

Heath bajó la espada, quizás sintiendo que sus palabras habían llegado al interior del cerebro de su hermano. Cabalgó varios metros de regreso, a donde su hermana estaba arrodillada al pie de un enorme árbol. Su caballo, un poco más allá, había terminado por recostarse en el pasto, completamente exhausto.

Heath desmontó para llegar a lado de Camellia. Aster, acercándose lentamente, solo pudo observar.

-Hey, Camie, ¿estás bien? -, ella asintió, aún de rodillas, y cada vez más pálida- ¡No me digas que…!

Antes de que su hermano completara lo que iba a decir, Camie le soltó un pequeño golpe en el costado de la cabeza, para que se callara.

-Idiota, si fuera el caso no estaría aquí.

-Pero… estás vomitando…

-Heath, he tenido tres hijos-, repuso ella, limpiándose los labios con su manga-, si estuviera embarazada lo sabría, y no me habría metido en esto. No te preocupes.

-¿Estás segura?

Ella volvió a asentir.

-Hacía muchos años que no montaba por tanto tiempo, y menos a tanta velocidad-, reconoció, con una sonrisa pequeña, como pidiendo disculpas por su situación-, ya se me pasará. ¿Dominaste a la bestia?

Heath volteó a ver a Aster, que había finalmente desmontado y permitido que su caballo tomara un descanso. Tuvo que sonreír. Comprendía -vagamente, ya que él nunca se había visto a sí mismo en una situación así- la desesperación de su hermano por ver a su pareja, sobre todo debido a lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Le dolía no poder ayudarlo más.

Visto en el momento, era quizás un poco patético. La forma en que quería remediar las cosas aun cuando parecía que ya todo estaba perdido. Y al mismo tiempo, parecía ser algo heroico. Quizás todas las acciones heroicas eran patéticas hasta que se comprobaba que habían funcionado.

-¿Quién podría?- sonrió, ayudando a su hermana a ponerse de pie-, sabes como es. Ni cuando éramos niños podía detenerlo cuando se le metía una idea en la cabeza.

-Pero hoy lo hiciste.

-Algo muy importante debe estar pasando en esa cabeza dura que tiene-, comenzaron a caminar hacia un lugar donde podrían sentarse. Camellia iba sosteniéndose el estómago, pero pareció sentirse mejor cuando pudo relajarse en un lugar agradable.

-¿Crees que debamos hablar con él?

-No-, Heath se sentó junto a ella-, a menos que él nos busque no deberíamos meternos. Solo venimos a acompañarlo, ¿cierto?

-¿Realmente fue a todo lo que viniste, Heath?- volteó a verlo, con una ceja levantada en escepticismo-, no sé tú, pero yo también vine a conocer a mi cuñado y a asegurarme de que Aster no arruine esto más de lo que ya lo hizo.

Heath suspiró, y volteó a ver a su hermana.

-Será que no quiero correr un riesgo demasiado grande con él. Ya está afectado de por sí. No desearía hacerlo sentir más culpable aún. No tengo las palabras correctas-, acto seguido, sonrió-, pero quizás tu sí…

Esto último sonó casi como una pregunta, una sugerencia. Camellia hizo también una pequeña sonrisa, y Heath la dejó ahí para ayudar a su hermano a recolectar algo de fruta.

…

Ya había oscurecido. Habían decidido tomar una pequeña siesta antes de seguir con su camino.

Camellia se incorporó al notar que Aster no estaba con ellos. Heath ya dormía a pierna suelta en la raíz de un árbol contiguo, pero su otro hermano no estaba la vista.

Al principio se asustó, pero algo le decía que no podía estar lejos. Niebla estaba atado un poco más lejos, con los otros dos caballos. Aster no se iría sin él.

Una pequeña pregunta surgió en la mente de Camellia, pero no le encontró una respuesta lógica. Decidió asegurarse primero de que su hermano estuviera en algún lugar seguro, y ya después, en un momento más oportuno, le haría todas las preguntas que aún necesitaban explicación.

…

No tardó mucho en encontrar a Aster. Por la tarde, a unos metros de ahí, él y Heath habían encontrado un pequeño estanque en el que pudieron colectar algo de agua para hervirla y tener algo qué beber. Por suerte, gracias al clima, se había enfriado bastante rápido.

Aster estaba sentado junto al estanque, con la espalda encorvada y la mirada perdida. Camellia se acercó a su lado y se sentó.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿No piensas descansar?

Aster negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo. Lo intenté, pero no puedo dormir.

Camellia le puso una mano en el hombro y lo presionó un poco, solo queriendo que su hermano sintiera que estaba a su lado. Aster volteó a verla, pero no dijo nada. Se veía demacrado, como si en estas pocas horas hubiera envejecido de golpe diez años. Y no de una buena forma.

Entonces, Camellia decidió hacer la pregunta que se había formulado antes.

-¿Porqué no usas tu magia para volver?

Camellia lo sabía bien. Quizás la parte más poderosa de la magia de Bunny era aquella que le permitía transportarse a gran velocidad de un lugar a otro con solo fijar una ruta dentro de su mente. La había aprendido a usar desde que era muy niño, y como ellos, la había enfocado principalmente en el arte que había elegido; la guerra.

Ella, por ejemplo, además de la magia que todo Pooka sabe usar, había entendido desde muy pequeña que podía mover algunas cosas utilizando su mente, sobre todo cosas muy finas o complicadas, tal como los hilos; por eso se había dedicado a ser costurera. Heath era resistente al calor a un grado casi ridículo; una vez, siendo un adolescente loco, bebió una jarra de té hirviendo sin siquiera pestañear, solo para impresionar a sus amigos. Por esta capacidad, se había dedicado a ser herrero.

El hecho era que todos los Pookas, además de la capacidad de entender y controlar la magia tanto como la naturaleza, eran especialistas en algo. Y la magia de Aster en específico le hubiera sido muy útil en toda esta situación.

Aster no contestó en seguida.

Estiró las piernas hasta que sus pies descalzos estuvieron en el agua. Pareció confortado por el contacto frío, sin embargo, casi en seguida volvió a traerlos hacia sí, a la superficie. Ella lo observó.

-Cuando mamá me expulsó la primera vez, me dije que cumpliría mi misión sin usar mi poder-, dijo, con la voz cansada-, y así lo hice durante todo este tiempo. Intenté usarlo estando con Jack…hubo un tiempo en que estaba tan aterrado de lo que sentía por él, que todas las noches pensaba en huir. Pero siempre, por alguna u otra razón, me decidía a no hacerlo. Y ahora…

Camellia se le quedó viendo cuando se interrumpió, sin decidirse a intentar completar la frase ella misma. Tenía la sensación de que a su hermano le había costado trabajo hablar, y quipas si ella intervenía solo se lo haría más difícil. Así que esperó.

-Ahora simplemente no puedo hacerlo. Cuando intento visualizar un camino en mi mente, no puedo hacerlo. Es como si…-apretó los dientes y cerró los puños, con un enojo que era más que visible-, es como si mi magia hubiera sido bloqueada por completo. Camie, tú misma lo observaste, si mi poder hubiera estado a toda su capacidad me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, y no hubiera abandonado a Jack así. Y ahora…ahora eso mismo es lo que me detiene de estar a su lado y resolver todo esto…

Camellia lo detuvo antes de que dijera más. Aster parecía estar cada vez más desesperado, y ella sabía lo destructivo que podía ser en una situación así. Ya en el pasado lo habían vivido, y en ese entonces, ella se había asustado del aura sanguinaria que adoptaba al estar así de enfurecido. No se había asustado, sin embargo, por temor a que la dañara, sino porque le costaba conciliar la imagen que tenía en su mente de su hermano menor, inteligente, ecuánime, quizás apenas un poco malhumorado…con la bestia en que se podía convertir.

Si de algo Camellia estaba segura, era de que no quería ver esa máscara en su hermano otra vez.

-Aster, hermano, tienes que calmarte-, dijo ella entonces, con la voz más neutral que podía, aunque secretamente se obligaba a imprimirle algo del tono de su madre al hablar-, sé que nada de lo que te diga puede ayudarte a sobrellevar esto, pero debes pensar así; no te sirve de nada desesperarte ahora. Trabajaremos con lo que tenemos a mano ahora mismo, ¿de acuerdo? Descansarás un rato y nos podremos en marcha. Cuando lleguemos con tu esposo harás todo lo que puedas por arreglar esto.

Aster respiraba velozmente, y parecía que nada podía estabilizar el ritmo enloquecido de su corazón. Camellia lo tomó de las manos y lo miró a los ojos, con la esperanza de atraerlo a la realidad.

-Aster, por favor. No te pierdas en pensamientos inútiles-, él seguía sin reaccionar. Camellia decidió recurrir a un golpe bajo-, recuerda que fue esa misma forma de pensar la que te alejó de Jack. Esa misma forma de pensar es la que va a hacer que lo pierdas si esto sale mal, ¿comprendes? Es esa forma estúpida tuya de pensar excesivamente y desconfiar de todo. A veces esa genial inteligencia tuya es tu mayor obstáculo, ¡Y a estas alturas de tu vida no te has dado cuenta!

Aster levantó la mirada hacia ella, ahora sí, haciendo un contacto visual apenas perceptible. Camellia lo sujetó de la cara y se esforzó en que su hermano no perdiera contacto con ella, con su mirada.

-Aster, por favor hermano. Deja de pensar. Solo por un instante.

Aster cerró los ojos, y Camellia sintió que su estómago se hundía al ver una gruesa lágrima bajando de uno de ellos. La limpió con su dedo pulgar antes de soltar su cara y sujetar sus manos con suavidad.

-Concéntrate, Aster. ¿Puedes intentarlo?

Aster asintió.

Pero, aunque quisiera fijar un rumbo dentro de su mente…aunque quisiera encontrar la manera de llegar a él, no lo consiguió. Su poder no respondía, y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Al ver la expresión cansada de su hermano, Camellia lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo ponerse de pie.

-Vamos, necesitas dormir un poco- sugirió-, al menos un par de horas. Luego continuaremos nuestro camino, ¿de acuerdo?

Aster asintió, y se dejó guiar. Y cuando menos ahí, con sus hermanos mayores, podía permitirse ser pequeño y débil. Porque ellos podrían hacerse cargo de cualquier cosa. Por supuesto que cuando estuviera a lado de su esposo, este era un lujo que no podía darse más.

Al regresar a donde Heath estaba dormido, Aster se recostó, haciendo todo lo posible por dormir. Cuando Camellia pensó que estaba completamente dormido, recargó la espalda contra el tronco del árbol, cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormida casi al instante.

.

.

.

Toothiana entró en la sala de baile, y aunque no dejaba de alarmarla, encontrar a Jack como lo encontró se había vuelto habitual en los últimos días.

Los pantalones y el suéter que se había puesto al comenzar con esta idea suya ya estaban rotos y desgastados por el constante uso y maltrato. Jack estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación, descalzo, con las piernas abiertas y los brazos extendidos hacia el frente. Sus manos abiertas y sus dedos apenas flexionados un poco… y diversos artículos en el interior de la habitación estaban congelados.

-Jack…

Los cuadros en las paredes ya habían terminado desgarrándose y deshaciéndose bajo el constante estrés de ser congelados y descongelados de nuevo. Las sillas que habitualmente estaban colocadas contra las paredes, estaban dispersas por todo el lugar, casi completamente deshechas. Los adornos dorados que embellecían el lugar estaban permanentemente cubiertos por una capa de hielo.

Pero Jack no estaba satisfecho.

-No es suficiente.

Tooth caminó al interior de la habitación, acercándose a él. Se veía exhausto, y ella, y todos, estaban tan preocupados por él…

Pero si algo hace el amor en las personas como Jack, es llevarlos al extremo de todo. Su cuerpo, su corazón, sus emociones. Todo queda a disposición del amor y el amor lo engrandece y le da poder, lo fortalece y lo vuelve indestructible.

Y en ese instante, Tooth podía jurar que nunca había visto a Jack tan destruido. Pero tampoco lo había visto nunca tan decidido y tan fuerte.

Este era un Jack que ella no conocía. Era uno que estaba listo y dispuesto para todo.

De todas formas, no tenía nada qué perder. Si solo le quedaban unos días, qué mejor que gastarlos en esto. En asegurarse de poder defender a la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

-¿Cómo no va a ser suficiente, Jack?- preguntó ella entonces, intentando hacerlo ver lo preocupada que estaba-, has congelado casi toda la casa con esto. El piso de arriba y tu habitación están casi completamente inservibles y ahora todos están refugiándose en la cocina. Debes descansar.

Dejó en una mesa cercana una bandeja con chocolate caliente y galletas. Jack miró el refrigerio, extendió su mano con los dedos abiertos hacia la mesa, y en cuestión de décimas de segundo tanto la taza como el plato con galletas estaban cubiertos de hielo. Toothiana se exasperó.

-¡Ya fue suficiente, Jack! ¡Vete a descansar o te llevo arrastrando yo misma!

Jack se quedó parado donde estaba, mirándola. Y solo entonces, Tooth se dio cuenta de lo diferente que estaba a lo que era usual en él.

No contestó nada. No hizo caso de lo que decía Tooth, y ella se dio cuenta de que no tenía le poder de cumplir aquella amenaza, aunque lo intentara. Él se dio la vuelta. Seguía completamente determinado.

-Ustedes descansen. Yo no lo necesito.

-Pero…

-No lo necesito, Tooth.

Y con esto, ella se retiró.

Todo esto había pasado por los últimos días. La ausencia de Aster se sentía en la mansión, específicamente porque el hecho de que su ausencia había cambiado por completo a Jack, y al aura gentil que solía haber alrededor de él. Ahora eso no estaba más. Ahora, Jack simplemente se había vuelto serio, sombrío.

Nadie sabía que los últimos cuatro días, había llevado mantas al interior del laberinto que había hecho Bunny en el jardín, y había convertido este lugar en su escondite, su refugio.

Había descifrado el recorrido con el mapa que tan perfectamente había hecho Aster para él antes de irse, y ya que nadie más conocía el recorrido, no se animaban a ir tras él para seguirlo regañando. En ese sentido era algo perfecto.

Las pocas horas que Jack se había permitido descansar esas noches, las había usado para inspeccionar su cuerpo, conociendo poco a poco los cambios que se iban llevando a cabo dentro de él. Su interior se sentía cada vez más frío, y ya que este frío provenía directamente de él, no podía combatirlo con ninguna cobija que tuviera a la mano.

Sus extremidades cada vez se sentían más tensas, y el constante esfuerzo físico era lo único que parecía calmarlas, pues a veces las sentía tan frías que le dolían.

Y cuando estaba tan exhausto que todo lo que podía hacer era acostarse y realmente descansar, su mente finalmente dejaba ir todo lo demás, solo podía pensar en su esposo.

Dónde estaría, qué estaría haciendo. En qué estaría pensando, qué estaría sintiendo en ese instante.

¿Lo extrañaba? ¿Pensaba en él?

¿Planeaba volver?

Y aunque siempre tenía sus problemas y sus dudas al intentar responder estas preguntas, Jack se encontraba a sí mismo enroscado alrededor de una almohada, bien cubierto con la manta más cálida que tenía, y entonces, recuperaba un poco el calor. Su cuerpo parecía recordar el de Bunny, y sentía cómo una deliciosa tensión se acumulaba en su estómago, y sus piernas se contraían, y sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza, y sus brazos se doblaban alrededor de su cuerpo. Recordándolo, Jack recuperaba un poco de la vida que estaba perdiendo, y trataba con todas sus fuerzas mantener la esperanza de que lo vería pronto una vez más, de que llegaría a tiempo para impedir que algo más ocurriera…que estaría a su lado a pesar de todo. Que antes del 22 de diciembre lo tendría de nuevo a su lado, listo para enfrentar juntos lo que se viniera.

Y sin embargo, los días pasaban, y Jack sentía que su esperanza iba cada vez disminuyendo un poco más.

Pero él se esforzaba por mantenerla viva, como un fuego que se apaga. Pero era la única luz a la que podía aferrarse, así que no iba a dejarla ir, no con tanta facilidad.

No quería permitirse a sí mismo llorar; llorar sería como admitir una derrota, y en este caso, la derrota era darse cuenta de que su esposo, la persona que más amaba en este mundo, lo había abandonado. No, tenía que confiar en él, tenía que esperarlo hasta el último momento, recordarlo y pensar en él para darse fuerzas; resistir, si resistir era lo último que le quedaba por hacer lo haría, si tan solo en su último segundo, en su último suspiro pudiera probar de nuevo sus labios y sentido el calor de su piel, todo esto habría valido la pena.

En esas noches, Jack se sentía casi completamente muerto, pero por las mañanas, la imagen de Aster en su mente y en su corazón lo obligaba a ponerse de pie.

Jack se decía a sí mismo que si la batalla ya estaba perdida, no tenía nada más qué temer. No podía ocurrir nada peor de lo que creía que iba a ocurrir.

…

El veintiuno de diciembre, el cumpleaños de Jack, no hubo celebración alguna. No hubo, como todos los años, un gran banquete y pastel. No hubo invitados, no hubo flores ni regalos, no hubo alcohol ni música.

Jack ni siquiera parecía consciente de que aquella fecha era su cumpleaños. No, era un veintiuno de diciembre diferente, uno que más que marcar un suceso feliz, este año era un plazo cumplido, una sentencia.

Todo el día pareció tener algo de fúnebre, tomando en cuenta también, sobre todo, que el hecho de que estuviera nublado era lo habitual. Este asunto era mucho peor.

Era evidente que Jack estaba agotado.

Y aunque todos lo sabían, nadie lo decía; tenía miedo. Mucho, mucho miedo.

Sin embargo, esto solo ocurrió al principio del día.

Por la tarde, Jack había comprendido que se le había acabado el tiempo. A la media noche, esto se acababa.

Pensaba en Aster. Quizás era la única cosa que tenía cabida en su mente en ese momento; todo lo que extrañaba a su esposo y cuánto deseaba que estuviera a su lado en esos instantes.

A estas alturas ni siquiera estaba seguro de sentir más miedo. Comenzaba a adueñarse de su ser una paz extraña, fría… su memoria parecía nublarse poco a poco.

Tuvo la sensación entonces de que su corazón estaba cambiando. Estaba… congelándose.

Solo entonces, Jack elevó su mano…aquella mano que tenía puesto su anillo, la mano que no había perdido la facultad de moverse libremente y sentir, y la elevó a su pecho. Lo sintió frío, y…no inmóvil, eso sería demasiado, pero lo sintió… un poco rígido, entumecido.

Su otra mano se sentía parecido. Fría, casi congelada; la podía mover, apenas, y si tocaba algo no lo sentía. Sus nervios estaban dormidos.

Su cumpleaños. No era nada importante, en este momento. Se preguntó vagamente si, de no haberse enamorado de Aster…de no haberse enamorado de nadie, a final de cuentas, algo así hubiera pasado de cualquier forma.

Quizás en este momento las cosas habrían tomado su rumbo ya.

Quizás ya se hubiera resignado por completo al posible final de su vida.

En ese momento, se dio la oportunidad -que no se había permitido antes- de dudar de su amor por Aster.

¿Era él realmente su amor verdadero, la persona que había estado esperando todo este tiempo? ¿Había ganado algo de esta aventura después de todo?

Quizás hubiera sido mejor pedirle que desde un principio decidiera si iba a volver o no. Así, de saber que no lo volvería a ver, Jack no estaría parado aquí frente a la ventana, viendo hacia el camino y esperando que en cualquier momento se apareciera por ahí.

Que en cualquier momento sintiera su presencia cerca, de esa forma en que solo dos corazones realmente unidos podían hacer.

Que, en cualquier instante, se materializara dentro de su habitación como si se formara desde el aire, y pronunciara su nombre…

-Jack…

Jack se dio la vuelta tan rápido que se sintió mareado, pero todo lo que pasó fue que descubrió, no sin cierto dolor en el corazón, que su mente ilusa, casi delirante a este punto, le había obligado a disfrazar la bella y femenina voz de Tooth con la voz de su esposo. No era que le decepcionara, a final de cuentas. A estas alturas, ya no esperaba nada de nadie, ni siquiera de sí mismo.

-Jack, cariño-, prosiguió ella, y había cierta preocupación en su voz-, ya casi es hora de la cena, y queremos saber si vendrás a la cocina con nosotros.

Jack se quedó en silencio, sin saber, por un momento, qué contestar. Volvió a mirar por la ventana. El miedo regresó como una ola que se rompe súbitamente contra las rocas, pero se calmó casi tan rápidamente. Entonces, pensó en algo más.

Quizás este era su castigo, su penitencia por haberse enamorado, de todas las personas y criaturas que pudo haber amado, justamente, de un Pooka. De nuevo, como apenas unos minutos antes, se preguntó si estaría así en este momento de no haberlo hecho, de no… de no haberse aferrado a tan estúpido capricho.

Se preguntó si sería necesario, otra vez, como muchas antes, ponerse la máscara. Una que no hiciera sufrir a su familia…una que le permitiera disfrutar de estas últimas pocas horas como si fueran las de cualquier día. Se mostraría feliz y animado. Haría lo que debía haber hecho quizás desde un principio; arreglar lo que estuviera roto, decir todo lo que le quedaba por decir. Agradecer a todas estas personas por haber invertido tantos años de su vida en la ridícula excusa de existencia que había sido la suya.

Buscó dentro de su corazón, para verificar si le quedaban fuerzas para llevar a cabo la puesta en escena una vez más. Decidió que por ellos, cuando menos hoy, haría su mejor intentó.

Se cambiaría sus ropas rasgadas y desgastadas por algo que lo hiciera verse bien y resaltar, brillar, como a ellos les gustaba verlo. Se pondría zapatos, haría su mejor esfuerzo por arreglarse el cabello y se lavaría la cara para deshacerse de las líneas que las lágrimas- que no sabía cuándo había dejado salir- habían dejado en su rostro.

Ponerse de pie le costó un poco, con las piernas entumecidas, pero antes de poder darse la vuelta y contestarle a Toothiana, una imagen llamó su atención. Se volvió rápidamente hacia la ventana, y como si esto lo ayudara a sentirse más seguro de que lo que estaba mirando era real, abrió el vidrio, no sin algo de esfuerzo. El frío aire de la noche le dio en el rostro, pero él ni lo sintió. En lugar de eso, estaba concentrado en lo que podía ver en el exterior.

En el camino que daba hacia la parte central del reino, donde se encontraba el pueblo, se veía una especie de mancha luminosa que iba moviéndose poco a poco, y para Jack no fue difícil darse cuenta de que cada vez más se acercaba a la mansión. Venían en camino hacia aquí. Justo hoy.

Jack tuvo un presentimiento fuerte, alarmante, dándole vueltas en la cabeza y en el pecho.

-Tooth…- susurró, pero luego levantó la voz-, diles a los demás que deben prepararse. Busquen armas si es que las tenemos, cuchillos, herramientas. Quizás debamos defender la casa.

Al darse la vuelta, Jack se dio cuenta de que todos estaban ahí reunidos en la puerta de su habitación, solo que Tooth había sido quien se había animado a hablar.

La mujer ahora se adelantó hasta la ventana y miró al exterior.

-¡Vienen hacia acá!- exclamó, sin poderse contener-, ¿Jack…?

-Veré si puedo detenerlos-, interrumpió él entonces, hablando con decisión-, ustedes esperen aquí y no salgan a menos que sea necesario.

-No podemos dejarte hacerlo solo-, interfirió North entonces-, iremos contigo.

Jack se quedó de pie un momento y volteó a ver a North. Luego negó con la cabeza.

-No, North. Primero déjame intentarlo. No soy… no soy tan frágil. No quiero sentirme tan torpe e inútil como en toda mi vida.

Nadie pudo decir nada más. Jack se adelantó por el extenso pasillo, y bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

.

.

.

Había pasado ya casi una semana, y a diferencia del viaje que había hecho Aster para llegar a su tribu, este, que era para regresar a Jack, había sido lento y lleno de contratiempos.

Heath hubiera deseado más que ninguna cosa en el mundo que no fuera necesario usar las armas que había traído con él, pero desafortunadamente esta previsión suya había resultado ser útil durante el viaje.

Se habían enfrentado a ladrones, cazadores y específicamente personas que buscaban criaturas "ilegales" en los bosques, en este caso, pookas, como ellos. Aster estaba visiblemente desesperado, y sus hermanos rogaban en silencio a la deidad que tuviera la decencia de escucharlos que no permitiera que su hermano se volviera loco en esta situación. No tanto por que les hiciera algún daño si no porque sería una odisea controlarlo antes de que hiciera algo realmente grave o se metiera en un problema del que no lo pudieran sacar.

Ambos hermanos se preguntaban

A pesar de lo que esperaban, él se contuvo bastante. Pero si planeaban detenerse a descansar en algunas ocasiones, a partir de estos retrasos fue prácticamente imposible. Era muy a la fuerza cuando podían bajarlo del caballo y hacerlo comer o beber.

Ahora Heath comprendía que había sido lo mejor que pudieron hacer él y su hermana. Al venir con él, no se estaban asegurando de que cumpliera con lo que tenía qué hacer; no le estaban facilitando el trabajo en el sentido de ayudarle, sino en el sentido de mantenerlo con vida.

QuIzás Aster nunca lo entendería ni lo agradecería, pero era natural pues en este momento no estaba en su mejor condición de entendimiento.

Lo único que sabían era que este bosque era el último que tenían que pasar antes de llegar a casa del esposo de Aster. A lo lejos, Heath podía escuchar un río, y cómo toda criatura venida de una tribu nómada, sintió cierto alivio al percibir la cercanía del agua. Notó también cómo, quizás por esto mismo, Aster aceleraba un poco su marcha.

Durante el recorrido, él y su hermana mayor habían tenido que detener a Aster en algunas ocasiones de hacer alguna tontería. La desesperación de no llegar a su esposo, mezclada con los obstáculos que se le aparecían en el camino, hacían que su hermano se volviera cada vez más caótico y violento. Ahora Heath entendía que esta era la verdadera razón por la que él y su hermana habían terminado metiéndose en esta aventura con él; no tanto para ayudarlo a hacer esto, sino más bien para asegurarse de que no perdiera demasiado el control y que llegara entero a donde tuviera que llegar.

A veces temía por él. Ya en el pasado toda la familia había visto lo que podía hacer el miedo, la desesperación y el enojo en su mente. No tenían miedo de que los dañara, pero siempre existía un temor de que se dañara a sí mismo, o de que terminara haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría después, cuando todo volviera a estar en su lugar.

Sin embargo, en este momento, esto no lo preocupaba tanto. Porque a diferencia de otras ocasiones, Aster no se veía tan caótico…se veía determinado, decidido.

Esto era lo mejor. Dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, permitir que su hermano corriera a la velocidad que pudiera, y que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer.

Heath y Camellia estaban dispuestos a recoger los pedazos cuando todo terminara.

Aster no pensaba en ellos ahora, pero la parte casi escondida de su cerebro que estaba consciente de su presencia, agradecía infinitamente por su compañía. Él sabía que sin ellos a su lado hubiera perdido la cordura al segundo día de viaje. Probablemente ya estaría encarcelado en alguna corte humana, o muerto.

Pero era que su cuerpo no podía más con esta espera.

Era como si algo lo jalara, sin descanso, para llegar al lado de Jack. Y mientras más cerca estaba, más venían a su mente todos los recuerdos, todas las tonterías que había cometido, todas las promesas que había roto.

Los votos de su matrimonio, solo por comenzar a hacer la cuenta, incluían no abandonarlo, no defraudarlo, evitarle sufrimientos, estar a su lado. La única promesa que realmente estaba cumpliendo a estas alturas era la de volver a su lado cuando estuviera lejos, pero, ¿valdría la pena? ¿llegaría a tiempo?

Estaba más que desesperado en este momento. Simplemente quería llegar, lanzarse de rodillas a los pies de Jack y pedirle perdón, y pedirle que le permitiera quedarse a su lado a reparar todo lo que había arruinado con su comportamiento. Deseaba con todas sus ganas que entonces Jack lo mirara con sus preciosos ojos azules, sonriera y lo abrazara, y que le pidiera que se quedara a su lado, y que todo volviera a ser como antes.

…

Cuando llegaron a la orilla del bosque, Aster se detuvo un momento, solamente para ver la mansión en la lejanía. Sus hermanos lo alcanzaron en sus caballos.

-Ahí es…- dijo entonces, con una entonación melancólica en la voz. Camellia observó un momento antes de hacer que su caballo adelantara un par de pasos.

-Aster… ¿qué es eso?

Al acercarse, sus hermanos pudieron ver algo que solo podrían describir como una nube de fuego que flotaba en dirección a la casa. Pero al ver mejor, y al escuchar, ya que sus ojos no estaban tan desarrollados con sus orejas, comprendieron que se trataba de una muchedumbre la que se abría paso en dirección al lugar.

A simple vista, parecían unas doscientas personas. No podían saber con certeza si estaban armados, pero el hecho de que casi todos llevaran antorchas con ellos ya era algo bastante grave.

-Hay que apresurarnos-, indicó Aster antes de azuzar a Niebla para que se pusiera en marcha de nuevo. A pesar de la agenda apresurada y de los pcos momentos de descanso que habían tenido, tanto él como los otros caballos habían soportado la travesía y estaban listos para un poco más. No faltaba mucho, pero el hecho de que estas personas estuvieran dirigiéndose a la mansión…

Aster hizo una recopilación rápida en su mente de las cosas que habían ocurrido en sus últimos días a lado de Jack. Pronto se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal, mucho peor de lo que él hubiera pensado en un principio.

.

.

.

Jack salió por la puerta principal de la mansión. A sus espaldas, su familia se apiñaba a observar lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

No se molestó en cambiarse de ropa; vestía los mismos pantalones desgastados, la misma sudadera azul cubierta de nieve que parecía no querer derretirse nunca, y continuaba descalzo.

Pero ahora, parecía que sus pies ni siquiera tocaban el suelo. Era solo una ilusión, claro que lo hacía, pero sus pasos eran tan ligeros que parecía todo lo contrario. Era tan etéreo en ese momento; un copo de nieve moviéndose con la brisa.

Y Jack lo sentía también, pero de otra forma; su cuerpo ya no se sentía entumecido como antes, pero en cambio, y no sabía si esto era mejor o peor: no lo sentía en absoluto. Podía moverse a voluntad, sí, pero no podía sentir; el frío del ambiente, el suelo bajo sus pies, la brisa en su rostro.

Pronto, aquel grupo de personas llegó hasta él, y Jack los observó.

Eran en su mayoría hombres, quizás solo un par de mujeres sobresalían en el grupo. Todos ellos traían consigo antorchas y algún tipo de arma, sobre todo herramientas de hierro y madera, cuchillos y cosas que se podían encontrar en casa. No era una turba lista para cualquier pelea, pero podían ser peligrosos. Jack los conocía de vista; eran en su gran mayoría gente del pueblo, pero al frente, venían algunas personas de mayor poder desde el punto de vista económico; aunque no eran nobles ni formaban parte de ningún cuerpo de autoridad, tenían importante influencia sobre la población general. Y frente a todos ellos, estaba Pitch.

Venía vestido como siempre, de una manera formal, con ropas oscuras. Pero en sus ojos brillaba algo que Jack nunca había visto tan claramente antes, quizás porque lo ocultaba muy bien; una gran, profunda y cínica maldad. Él era el único que no traía una antorcha. Caminaba con ambas manos a la espalda y escuchaba con deleite las exclamaciones de quienes venían detrás de él, que pedían "justicia". Jack no sabía de qué, ni porqué, pero no necesitaba ser un genio para hacerse una idea.

Se detuvieron apenas a unos pocos metros de él. Jack sabía que no podía demostrar ningún tipo de miedo o duda en este momento. Tenía que ser todo lo fuerte que no se sentía. Tenía que recordar todas las veces que había tenido que plantar cara a situaciones difíciles y ser…perfecto.

Demonios…esto nunca había sido tan difícil. Pero mantendría la fachada por Aster. Él tenía que estar seguro, y eso era lo único que importaba ahora.

De modo que avanzó aún más. Su postura era todo lo firme que podía ser. Concentró toda la energía que creía poder disponer en ese momento y la imprimió en su expresión. Solo otra máscara de las muchas que se había acostumbrado a usar.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera hablar, él se adelantó. De acuerdo con el protocolo habitual, en una situación como esta, él como noble no tenía que hablar sino hasta el último, como una posición privilegiada. Pero hacía un mayor uso de esa posición exponiendo con sus palabras su descontento, y defendiendo su hogar.

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí?- preguntó con vehemencia, dándole a su voz un poder y volumen que rara vez intentaba usar-, sepan que no son bienvenidos en mi propiedad. Vuelvan por donde han venido.

Una risa burlona estaba, al parecer, permanentemente posada sobre los labios de Pitch.

-Lord Overland, creo que usted sabe mejor que nadie lo que estamos haciendo aquí. Somos ciudadanos responsables que venimos a cumplir nuestro deber y derecho de defendernos de quienes consideramos una amenaza. Y, con todo respeto, tenemos la sospecha de que usted tiene oculto a alguien que nos preocupa, si puedo decirlo de ese modo. No es nuestra intención hacerle daño, mi señor, pero si insiste en no cooperar, tendremos que tomar el asunto completamente en nuestras manos-, su tono era de una fuertemente fingida deferencia hacia él. Jack no desconocía esta actitud. A decir verdad, siempre estuvo consciente de que Pitch era bastante despreciable, solo que hasta ahora no se había hecho consciente de qué tanto.

-Pitch… sea cual sea su motivo, no entrarán en esta casa. Ninguno de ustedes.

Pitch solo siguió sonriendo. Al observar que las personas avanzaban, Jack adoptó una posición que resultó hilarante para su anterior tutor. Parecía una posición de ataque, que resultaba cómica considerando que se trataba de un muchacho indefenso contra una multitud de hombres armados.

-¿Qué crees que puedes hacer contra nosotros, niño tonto?- preguntó, dejando de lado su anterior pose de respeto-, entraremos a esa casa y encontraremos a ese maldito Pooka, lo quieras o no.

Y con esto, avanzó aún con más decisión, pero Jack estaba convencido de que no iba a retroceder. Y pronto, lo que había estado planeando todo este tiempo, tomó forma.

Con paso decidido, avanzó. Cuando estuvo apenas a un par de metros de ellos, en lugar de hacer cualquier otra cosa, se inclinó hasta que una de sus rodillas tocó el suelo, y luego se inclinó. Nadie entendió con claridad qué demonios hacía, sobre todo cuando puso sus manos en el suelo y cerró los ojos, como si estuviera pidiendo perdón por algo.

Pero qué tan alejados de la realidad estaban quienes pensaron en esto. La temperatura, que ya era bastante baja en presencia del invierno, bajó aún más, tan drásticamente que algunos sintieron un fuerte dolor en sus miembros por el cambio tan brusco. Pero esto no impidió que se dieran cuenta de lo que ocurría a continuación.

Las manos de Jack puestas en el suelo comenzaron a despedir una especie de líquido, como si produjeran agua. Pero pronto, esta "agua" se volvía blanca, y comenzaba a despedir un vaho helado. Se dispersó rápidamente por el suelo, alcanzando los pies de esas personas, que se quedaron quietos, más bien paralizados, observando desde el momento en que esto comenzó a ocurrir. Quedaron atrapados, congelados en el suelo. Mientras esto pasaba, se escuchaban sus murmullos, cada vez más asustados al comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Jack se enderezó, solo para descubrir que Pitch se había movido y que no había quedado atrapado como los demás. Comenzaron a liberarse, pues la capa de hielo no era tan gruesa, y varios de ellos, sobre todo los que estaban más atrás de la multitud, salieron corriendo despavoridos de regreso por donde habían llegado.

Pitch permanecía de pie ante Jack, con los puños cerrados, mirándolo con desprecio.

Al final unas cincuenta personas, aproximadamente, fueron los que huyeron de ahí, clamando que se trataba de una brujería, que habían hecho enojar a espíritus malignos y cosas por el estilo.

Jack solo les había dado una advertencia. Sostuvo la mirada de Pitch con facilidad.

-No lo repetiré, señor Black- advirtió, con aparente compostura-, lárguense de mi territorio ahora mismo.

Pitch soltó una carcajada y con una soltura increíble, desenvainó una espada que traía con él.

-No me hagas reír-, dijo, apretando los dientes y luciendo de pronto feroz, muy diferente de como se veía cuando simplemente era un maestro, un instructor-, no impedirás que haga justicia con tus trucos. En todo caso, también acabaré contigo, pequeño monstruo.

Jack sintió algo extraño cuando escuchó esta palabra saliendo de los labios de Pitch.

Aster había dicho que era un monstruo. Y ahora Pitch también lo decía. No era que este sujeto fuera a tener toda la razón del mundo pero… Esto no podía ser del todo una coincidencia. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo cuando Pitch dejó caer el primer tajo. Lo tomó desprevenido, pero Jack alcanzó a levantar su mano y cubrirse.

Pudo sostener la espada. Su pequeña mano, ahora cubierta por una capa gruesa de huelo, soportó el impacto con cierta facilidad. Pitch dejó mostrar una expresión de sorpresa en un principio, pero ésta cambió pronto por una de furia. Jack retrocedió.

Con una seña, Pitch incitó a que las personas que quedaban con él atacaran la mansión, pero Jack retrocedió varios pasos, y, desde donde estaba, extendió su mano y volvió a concentrar su energía, buscando que esta maldición que lo estaba matando le brindara algo de su poder.

Casi al instante, de sus dedos brotó una brisa fuerte, helada, que consiguió apagar todas las antorchas de aquella masa de personas, que de pronto no supieron que hacer.

Jack se quedó de pie donde estaba, tratando de lucir lo más amenazador que fuera posible.

Si iba a ser un monstruo, bien, eso iba a ser. Pero iba a sacar algún provecho de ello.

Una nueva ola de miedo pareció atacar a los presentes a la vista de los inesperados poderes de hielo de Jack. Ninguno había sido demasiado dañino, pero después de todo, era algo sobrenatural. Era como ver un fantasma, o en este caso, como dijeron quienes salieron corriendo la primera vez, un espíritu.

Jack comprendió esto, y se esforzó por hacerlo notar. Pero por otro lado, se hizo terriblemente consciente de que conforme más usaba esta especie de poder, la maldición iba quitándole más fuerzas a su cuerpo, y más partes de éste comenzaban a congelarse sin remedio.

Por ejemplo, las puntas de los dedos de sus manos. Anillo o no anillo, acercándose la media noche, y él utilizando este poder como si fuera algo natural, prácticamente era como si lo estuviera despertando y permitiendo tomar posesión de él por completo. Las puntas de sus dedos, aun cuando había deshecho la capa de hielo que había usado en sus manos al detener la espada, habían quedado excesivamente blancas, frías y estáticas. Al bajar las manos, Jack sintió sus brazos temblorosos, y cuando sus dedos se posaron a los costados de sus piernas en una posición más o menos natural, fue evidente para él la dureza de piedra que tenían.

-¡Cobardes! ¿¡Qué no ven?! ¡Él también es un monstruo, igual que ese maldito Pooka!- gritó Pitch entonces, volteando a ver a los que hicieron amago de huir esta vez-, ¡¿Van a dejar que sigan haciéndole daño a gente inocente?! ¡¿Van a dejar que estas personas estén dando vueltas por ahí, siendo una amenaza para todos?! ¡¿Siendo una amenaza para sus hijos?!

La mención de los niños pareció hacer efecto en aquellos hombres, que comenzaron a mirarse entre ellos como dándose valor. Jack, por su parte, se sintió asqueado.

-¡No vamos a dejar que estos criminales vayan por ahí haciendo lo que les plazca, exhibiendo frente a todos sus vidas libertinas y esos poderes que solo pueden provenir de un ente diabólico!- continuó Pitch, enardeciendo más a sus seguidores con estas palabras-, ¡Debemos ponerle un alto ahora! ¡Derribemos esta casa y acabemos con estos despreciables monstruos, de una vez por todas!

Y como si un terrible embrujo dominara de repente las mentes de aquellas personas, profirieron un grito masivo, dándose fuerzas unos a otros y se lanzaron al frente, como dispuestos a atacar.

Antes de que soltaran el primer golpe sobre Jack, éste se vio protegido por North y varios de los mozos. Pitch sin embargo no dejó de perseguirlo, y Jack utilizaba el hielo para contrarrestar los tajos de espada que le lanzaba, uno tras otro.

Las doncellas habían encendido fuego, y esto era lo que usaban ahora para defenderse de la parte de aquella turba que buscaba entrar a la casa. Utilizaban troncos encendidos para mantenerlos alejados como si se tratara de bestias.

Jack utilizó sus dedos cual cuchillos, acercándose lo más posible a Pitch, buscando una forma de lastimarlo y al mismo tiempo intentando no descuidar su guardia. Sin embargo, esto era cada vez más difícil. Todo su cuerpo comenzaba a resentir lo que pasaba; no había usado demasiado sus "poderes", pero se sentía totalmente drenado, como si hubiera estado haciendo esto durante varias horas.

El tiempo de pronto pareció hacerse más lento ante los ojos de Jack. Lento y borroso. Eran las once de la noche, minutos más, minutos menos, pero Jack había tratado de ignorar el paso del tiempo desde mucho antes.

Así era como iba a terminar todo, al parecer.

Se preguntó qué pasaría con su cuerpo entonces. ¿Solo moriría? ¿Se haría pedazos? ¿Se desintegraría en el aire?

El hielo seguía subiendo por sus dedos. Aunque podía tomar ventaja de ello aún y seguir atacando a Pitch, y a todo lo que se le atravesara, sentía poco a poco su cuerpo siendo tomado por completo por aquella sensación de vacío, de desaparecer, de perder casi por completo la sensación en su piel.

Escuchaba los gritos a su alrededor; como su familia se esforzaba por detener a todos los que intentaban entrar en la casa y cómo aquellas personas, completamente alejadas de la realidad, gritaban todo tipo de insultos contra ellos. Tuvo tanto miedo.

Pero sobre todo, tuvo miedo al ver a Pitch; cómo sus ojos amarillos parecían sobresalir entre el negro de la noche, cómo el fuego alrededor hacía que su perfil se viera todavía más amenazador, cómo su propia visión, completamente ralentizada, al igual que su percepción del tiempo, hacía que todo se viera aún más terrorífico. Era como salir de la realidad y entrar en otra en la que no tenía ningún control sobre nada.

Y decidió que si estos eran sus últimos momentos, al menos su corazón trataría de recuperar algo de felicidad.

Pensó en la única cosa que parecía tener la facultad de hacerlo feliz en este momento; Aster. Siempre Aster, desde que lo conoció había sido él y solamente él. Se había enamorado perdidamente y quizás esto era lo único que hacía que todo valiera la pena.

Jack se imaginó que, si bien su piel no parecía recibir ni producir ningún tipo de calor, las manos de Aster podrían cambiarlo todo. Pero la posibilidad de tocar a su esposo parecía más lejana con cada minuto que pasaba…

-¿Te das por vencido, pequeño monstruo?

Jack saltó hacia atrás apenas a tiempo, para impedir que Pitch lo cortara en dos. La espada apenas rozó su sudadera lo suficiente para rasgarla un poco y solo así se dio cuenta de lo poderoso de su filo.

Su espalda había terminado por tocar el muro que protegía su hogar. La puerta principal había sido traspasada por la muchedumbre y al mirar hacia ahí, Jack percibió un resplandor, y la única conclusión a la que pudo llegar en ese momento fue que el fuego se había expandido de alguna forma.

Y de pronto, sintió sobre él una oleada de terror.

¿Este era realmente el final? ¿Esto era todo? Una vida entera de buscar, buscar y buscar amor y que finalmente, cuando al encontrarlo, no poderlo disfrutar en absoluto…

Podía contar con los dedos de una de sus manos las veces en que sintió paz. Las veces en que creyó legítimamente que podría ser feliz. Las veces que…

Las veces que despertó a lado de Aster y tuvo oportunidad de verlo dormir. Las veces que se dio a sí mismo permiso de pensar en un verdadero futuro juntos.

Quizás fue inocente, tonto de pensar que eso podía ser posible. Pero le consolaba pensar que mientras duró, su felicidad, tal vez, había sido verdadera.

Ahora, se encontró a sí mismo sin poderse mover.

Quizás esto sí era el final. Si Pitch dejaba caer su espada en este momento…

.

.

.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- preguntó Heath, apenas pudiendo hacer su voz escuchar sobre todo aquél desastre. El corazón de Aster vibró como nunca antes.

El lugar era un desastre. No entendía de dónde provenía el sonido ensordecedor, pero comprendía que la muchedumbre había terminado por traspasar la puerta principal. Sus ojos se posaron sobre las personas y vio restos de armas y municiones de todo tipo en el suelo, cenizas, humo alrededor, manchas de sangre incluso. Veía a los mozos y las doncellas pelear, y no parecía que estuvieran ya protegiendo otra cosa que sus propias vidas.

Desde el piso superior de la mansión, se abrió una ventana, y un enorme ropero cayó sobre un grupo de personas. Pudo ver a North asomándose a esa ventana, gritando caóticamente órdenes a quien pudiera escucharlas, y supuso que los mozos estaban por ahí tratando de cumplirlas.

-Tenemos qué hacer algo-, dijo Camellia entonces, sacando a Aster de su observación-, no podemos quedarnos aquí nada más. Aster, ¿quién de ellos es Jack?

Aster volvió a repasar con la mirada. Estaban parados lo suficientemente lejos para observar, y le había costado trabajo detener a Niebla para que no avanzara más. E animal trataba desesperadamente de lanzarse hacia su hogar. Quizás comprendía el peligro de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Él por su parte, no podía más. Estaba desesperado por encontrar a Jack pero sus ojos no lo veían… hasta que un grito hecho por una voz familiar llamó su atención.

Era la voz de Tooth, que gritaba aterrorizada por Jack. Y al dirigir su mirada hacia el muro que rodeaba la mansión…

Ninguno de sus hermanos pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Niebla comenzó a galopar con fuerza bajo las órdenes de Aster, así que todo lo qye ellos pudieron hacer fue tratar de alcanzarlo.

-¡Aster!

A pesar de todo lo que los caballos pudieran hacer, Niebla parecía inalcanzable.

Heath volteó a ver a Camellia.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó, sin que ninguno de los dos se detuviera.

-No lastimes a nadie, tratemos de detener esto por la paz. No sabemos quién es quien, no podemos herir a personas inocente.

Heath asintió. Estaban a pocos metros ya de la mansión. Echó mano de sus armas, y encontró rápidamente la que estaba buscando.

-¡Aster, si vas a ser un príncipe azul, necesitarás esto!

Aster no se detuvo, pero volteó a verlo, y el instinto lo hizo levantar la mano cuando Heath le lanzó una espada enfundada en piel.

.

.

.

Jack decidió que, si este era el final, lo iba a enfrentar. No podía ser tan doloroso. Un golpe y ya.

Lo único que esperaba era que si todo esto continuaba, que los demás estuvieran bien. Que encontraran un lugar seguro.

Que Aster estviera bien y que todo esto sirviera de algo.

Por favor.

.

.

.

Aster bajó de Niebla y corrió.

Esquivó a unos y golpeó a otros en su camino. Su corazón casi se detuvo al ver a Pitch levantar una espada sobre su cabeza, pero tuvo la claridad de pensamiento para desenvainar la suya propia.

Y al ver a Jack ahí en el suelo, indefenso, supo que tenía una razón para estar aquí y quedarse a su lado sin importar lo que pasara. Sin importar si incluso le costaba su propia vida.

Esa la había perdido cuando se había alejado de Jack por primera vez. No quería volver a hacerlo.

De modo que cuando el resplandor plateado de la espada que llevaba Pitch resplandeció en sus ojos, no dudó un segundo.

.

.

.

El sonido rebotó en los oídos de Jack un momento que pareció eterno para sus sentidos enlentecidos. Pero al abrir los ojos comprendió, apenas, lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

-¡¿Aster?!

-¡Jack!

Aster apoyó todo su peso sobre la espada, que en ese momento detenía a la de Pitch, y lo empujó con tanta fuera que lo hizo trastabillar hacia atrás y caer de espaldas.

Aster aprovechó el momento para darse la vuelta, tomar a Jack de una mano y jalarlo hacia él, fundiéndose casi en seguida en un abrazo desesperado y cálido. A Aster no le importó la frialdad del cuerpo de Jack, y a Jack no le importó lo tarde que había llegado Aster.

Pero tuvieron que separarse bruscamente cuando Aster sintió detrás de él…era solo su instinto reaccionando, pero lo suficientemente rápido para detener otro embate por parte de Pitch.

-Al fin te tengo donde te quería, maldito pooka-, sonrió-, acabaré contigo ahora, lampiño malnacido…

Enceguecido por la furia, Aster comenzó a contraatacar.

-¡Jack, corre! ¡Ponte a salvo!

Al tenerlo a sus espaldas, Aster no se percató de que Jack había caído al suelo apenas lo había soltado. No había fuerza en ninguno de sus músculos ya.

Aunque estaba más que extasiado por tener a Aster de vuelta con él, Jack sintió de nuevo el pánico entrando en su cuerpo.

Si Aster estaba aquí con él, ¿porqué no había acabado el frío? ¿Porqué seguía sintiéndose completamente drenado de toda fuerza? ¿Porqué, maldita sea, porqué sus manos continuaban congelándose?

-¡¿Jack, no me oyes?! ¡Vete!

Jack quería hacerle caso, pero sus piernas no respondían. Miró hacia ellos, y se percató de cómo luchaban ahora.

Sabía que Pitch, como otros tutores, estaba entrenado en el uso de algunas armas, pues esto era parte del entrenamiento de cualquier noble. Aster, sin embargo, era un guerrero, y las tácticas de Pitch no eran nada contra él.

Lo que Jack no tenía en cuenta era que casi siete días de actividad ininterrumpida estaban comenzando a resentir en el cuerpo del Pooka.

Quizás el hecho de encontrarse con Jack de nuevo contribuyó a que la tensión que mantenía su cuerpo trabajando se relajara. Pero no podía permitirlo ahora, tenía que deshacerse de Pitch antes de que ocurriera cualquier cosa.

-Qué tierno-, comentó Pitch entre embates-, el pooka se preocupa por su pequeño monstruo.

-¡CÁLLATE, BASTARDO! ¡NO VUELVAS A DECIRLO O TE HARÉ PEDAZOS!

Pitch solo continuó riendo, dándose cuenta de cómo poco a poco iba a acabando con la paciencia y la compostura del pooka. Estaba consciente de su superioridad en batalla, pero eso no le daría la victoria.

Luego de detener uno de los golpes de espada, Pitch se fue de espaldas debido a la fuerza del Pooka, sin embargo, al caer al piso, su mano pudo sentir las cenizas de una antorcha por debajo de sus dedos. Cuando Aster se acercó, lanzó la ceniza a sus ojos, lo que hizo que los cerrara y que tropezara un poco hacia atrás, tanto por el ardor como por la confusión.

-¡Aster!

Jack seguía sin poderse mover y quizás lo que había empeorado todo había sido esa oleada de dudas que habían llegado a él. No entendía porqué su condición no mejoraba a pesar de la presencia de Aster. Quizás algo había pasado…algo había pasado por alto, algo que no había comprendido del todo cuando él y los demás intentaron desenredar la maldición, siendo él un niño.

¿Pero qué era? ¿Qué era lo que se le había pasado por alto, qué era lo que había hecho mal?

Y entonces, algo lo golpeó. Era… era Aster. No había sido amor, había sido… había sido cariño, habían sido los besos y el deseo, y sobre todo su sentido del honor lo que lo obligó a quedarse a su lado pero no era amor. Era el hecho de que lo había _obligado_ a amarlo. Era la única respuesta que se le ocurría.

Y esto realmente era su penitencia, su castigo.

…

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo para defenderse, Aster sintió algo extraño; un frío terrible recorriéndolo de pies a cabeza. Y entonces, sus piernas no pudieron moverse más. A su lado pasó una especie de brisa helada que por un momento lo confundió.

-¡Aléjate de él, Pitch!- escuchó gritar a Jack. Y cuando abrió sus ojos, se asombró de encontrar sus pies congelados al piso, que era lo que le impedía moverlos. Pero más le sorprendió aún ver a Jack peleando con Pitch con las manos desnudas…

No, no tenía las manos desnudas, tenía…tenía hielo en ellas…

-¡Jack!

-¡No te molestes en resistirte, pequeño monstruo, acabaré con los dos sin ningún problema!- Jack no detenía su intento de ataque. Lo que quería era lastimar a Pitch de alguna forma en la que no pudiera moverse más-, ¡Alégrate, estarán juntos en el infierno!

Al escuchar esto, Jack se encegueció.

Sus dedos adquirieron una forma puntiaguda, que no tuvo problemas en encajar en el pecho de Pitch.

Ante los ojos asombrados de Aster, Jack sacó sus dedos del lugar, y Pitch cayó de rodillas al piso, agobiado por el dolor.

Era impresionante ver su sangre contrastando contra los dedos blancos de su Snowflake… simplemente no pudo reaccionar. Jack sostenía su mano ante sus ojos, sorprendido de haber hecho esto…

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, lo suficiente para tropezar y caer al suelo sin dejar de ver sus manos, y cómo el proceso de congelamiento pareció acelerarse a partir de ese instante.

-¿Jack?- lo llamó Aster, que seguía sin poder moverse de su lugar-, Jack, ¿qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando?

Jack volteó a verlo sin saber qué decir, sobre todo cuando sintió la capa de hielo expandiéndose por su brazo hasta sus hombros. Soltó un grito producido por un repentino dolor. De pronto era como si su piel, su carne y sus huesos se comprimieran al tiempo que se enfriaran, sometidos a una fuerte presión. Su sangre no parecía encontrar una salida así que mientras sus brazos se sentían fríos sus piernas y su cabeza se sentían calientes. Bunny lo observaba cada vez más asustado, y Pitch estaba poniéndose de pie luego de superar el dolor y una pérdida de sangre que en realidad no había sido demasiada.

Jack se preguntó si su deseo de matar había sido el que acelerara su congelamiento. Pero otra oleada de frío lo atacó, y esta vez sintió su pecho comprimiéndose, tanto, que se arqueó hacia atrás al tiempo que hundía su estómago. Pitch levantó su espada una vez más, y esto fue todo lo que necesitó para que Aster se liberara haciendo acopio de la fuera que le quedaba y corriera hacia él. Le soltó un tajo en el estómago que lo obligó a arrodillarse de nuevo.

Al voltear solo pudo ver cómo Jack huía hacia dentro de la mansión.

-¡Jack, espera, por favor!

Pero Jack no se detenía.

Su cabeza era un desastre en ese momento…había sido tanto lo que había deseado encontrar a Aster de nuevo y ahora que estaba aquí no encontraba la paz…

Y dios, no quería que lo viera así, no quería que viera cómo la maldición acababa con su vida, no quería que le hiciera tanto daño como a él todo esto… sabía que se podía sentir culpable, aunque no lo amara, y por todos los cielos que no quería poner esa responsabilidad sobre su cabeza…

Aster, Aster, cuánto lo amaba, y cuánto lamentaba no haberlo hecho feliz y no haber entendido desde un principio que no era para él. Cómo lamentaba haber llegado tan lejos por todo esto, cómo lamentaba no haber podido simplemente disfrutar de su amistad y dejarlo al margen de esta patética vida tan inútil y desperdiciada.

El jardín había sido prácticamente destruido y dentro de la casa podía escucharse el desastre de lo que aún era una batalla campal. Jack podía escuchar los gritos tras él pero no podía ponerles atención porque su cerebro no se lo permitía. Se internó aún más en el jardín, hasta llegar a una parte que no había sido alcanzada por el ataque y encontró ahí, intacto, su laberinto, ese que Aster había hecho para él, y su instinto le dijo que podría refugiarse ahí.

Siguió corriendo, sintiendo como si su piel fuera a desprenderse de su cuerpo. Detrás de él, escuchaba pasos y voces, pero sus oídos ya habían decidido filtrarlo todo y solo dejar pequeños rastros de sonido entrar a sus oídos.

Cuando entró al laberinto, tocó uno de los arbustos que lo conformaban y las hojas comenzaron a congelarse bajo sus dedos. Aterrado, cada vez más, comenzó a recorrer el camino que se había aprendido de memoria con la única esperanza de encontrar paz. Sí, eso era lo único que su mente quería ahora, paz. Por eso, su mirada también había cambiado; ahora veía todo a su alrededor rodeado de una especie de halo negro que hacía que todo lo que no fuera el camino bajo sus pies quedara expulsado de sus ojos.

Conforme caminaba, se iba sujetando de los arbustos, y estos se congelaban al mismo ritmo. Su pecho comenzó a congelarse otra vez, de manera que casi no podía ya respirar, solamente a un ritmo cortado que no le permitía llenar sus pulmones a su máxima capacidad, que era lo que él necesitaba en ese momento, pues se sentía como si hubiera agua alrededor de él y ni una oportunidad de salir a tomar aire.

Ahora todo lo que podía hacer era concentrarse en no dar una vuelta en falso.

.

.

.

Aster perseguía a Jack desesperadamente cuando lo vio entrar al laberinto. Iba tan rápido que lo asustó, pues no entendía qué era lo que estaba pasando, ¿qué era todo ese hielo? ¿porqué se veía tan mal, qué era lo que lo estaba lastimando?

Tenía que llegar a su lado otra vez, tomarlo en sus brazos y hacer lo posible por remediar lo que sea que hubiera hecho mal. No entendía, pero se moría por entender, _necesitaba_ entender.

…no. No otra vez, no otra maldita vez.

No necesitaba entender nada, no podía permitir que su búsqueda estúpida por respuestas terminara por obligarlo a hacer algo mal otra vez. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar con Jack, pedirle perdón, ofrecerle su vida y hacer todo lo que quisiera de él. Eso era todo. No tenía que preguntar nada. No tenía que dudar ni cuestionar más.

Solo tenía que _amar_ a Jack. Era todo lo que tenía qué hacer.

Antes de poder internarse en el laberinto, sin embargo, su instinto y su oído le advirtieron que se diera la vuelta y se pusiera en guardia.

Apenas pudo moverse. Se vio rodeado por una avalancha de ataques erráticos que no podía detener. Esta vez, Pitch tenía tal expresión de furia en su rostro que no era capaz de contener, era notorio que no podía dejar de atacarlo y de intentar hacerle daño. Aster lo enfrentaba caminando de espaldas y apenas tuvo tiempo de preguntarse qué había pasado con el laberinto, porqué los arbustos eran prácticamente bloques de hielo, pero no tuvo oportunidad de darle respuesta a sus preguntas antes de que la espada de Pitch le hiciera una cortada en un brazo.

Al principio lo tomó tan desprevenido que se asustó. Pensó que era serio, pero después de moverse se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan mal como había pensado. Siguió avanzando de espaldas.

-¡Lamentarás haber venido aquí, maldito lampiño!- le increpaba, ciego de furia-¡Voy a arrancarte la piel! ¡Venderé tu cabeza a un circo!

Aster sintió el frío aumentar a su alrededor, y aunque en ese momento sus sentidos estaban en Pitch, cayó en cuenta de algo: Jack. Era todo lo que importaba, llegar a él, estar a su lado.

De modo que, aprovechando su falta de concentración, consiguió hacer que Pitch se internara con él en el laberinto. Confiando en su instinto, se fue por caminos equivocados y dio una vuelta y otra en todos los lugares donde no debía. Mientras, su espada no buscaba atacar a Pitch sino contenerlo. Pronto se vio acorralado. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Cuando Pitch trató de atacar otra vez, Aster se agachó, y la espada se hundió en el bloque de hielo que había tras él, de tal forma que Pitch ya no pudo sacarla, por más que lo intentó.

A sus espaldas, Aster se puso de pie, respiró profundo, y mandó al carajo cualquier tipo de compasión y escrúpulos que pudiera sentir al hacer esto.

Le hundió a Pitch su espada en un hombro, clavándolo al bloque de hielo tanto como la espada. Pitch soltó un grito como para helarle la sangre, más de lo que ya estaba, y una vez que estuvo clavado al bloque de hielo, siguió gritando, maldiciendo, y sus palabras dejaban de tener poco a poco sentido debido al dolor que lo embargaba, sin despertar ningún tipo de pena en su adversario por esto.

Aster jadeaba de la extenuación, pero también de la sensación extraña de haber hecho algo tan drástico de una forma tan tranquila. Realmente, no le importaba.

-No creo que mueras, bastardo- le dijo entonces, tratando de calmarse-, ya vendremos por ti y entonces sí te haré pagar por todo lo que hiciste.

Aún si Pitch lograba liberarse sin desangrarse, se perdería en el laberinto apenas intentara cruzarlo.

Aster se dio la vuelta, intentando encontrar de nuevo su camino hacia Jack.

.

.

.

Jack llegó al centro del laberinto y se dejó caer en su nido de sábanas y almohadas. Se envolvió en ellss como si de un capullo se tratara y cerró los ojos. Toda su piel se sentía tensa, como si se estirara y se comprimiera, y sus pulmones cada vez se sentían más vacíos. Cada vez su sangre iba a un ritmo más lento y había perdido por completo la capacidad de producir sonido cualquiera, incluso la capacidad de llorar. Se imaginaba sus lágrimas congeladas bajo su piel.

Sus ojos ya habían perdido la vista y no había ningún sonido que pudiera traspasar la barrera de sus oídos, pero algo en su centro se sentía caliente, hirviendo incluso. Quizás era la sangre que aún luchaba por abrirse paso en sus venas congeladas. Quizás era el poco de vida que aún le quedaba, intentando durar un latido más.

…

Hubo un solo ruido que llegó a los oídos de Jack. Una sola imagen se abrió paso ante sus ojos, y es que cuando los abrió, la necesitada imagen de su esposo, su voz, su cuerpo, se hicieron presentes frente a él.

-¡Jack!

Su nombre, pronunciado por esos labios, era todo lo que podía escuchar. Aster no se atrevía a dar un paso.

Jack se incorporó poco a poco y se puso de pie como pudo. Levantó una de sus manos, intentando avanzar hacia él.

Fue un último instante de claridad en que su corazón se entregó por completo a su esposo, y se sintió contento de darse cuenta de que esto era así. Jamás le había pertenecido y jamás le pertenecería a nadie más.

-Aster…

Aster se esforzó por alcanzar la mano de Jack, caminó hacia él con la única intención de tomarlo en sus brazos, pero en cuanto sus dedos tocaron los de él…

Jack susurró algo, y Aster solo pudo mirarlo. Jack se quedó quieto entonces, mirándolo también.

El blanco fantasmal se extendió por todo su cuerpo, sus piernas se doblaron debajo de él. Sonriendo, soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en el suelo.

-¡Jack, no, Jack!

Aster se arrodillo a su lado, atrayéndolo a su regazo. Esa piel tan fría como el hielo dañaba la suya, pero no lo podía soltar, no, no de nuevo, no otra vez.

-Jack…Jack, no, por favor…

Y sus ojos cerrados lucían tranquilos, suaves como si durmiera.

-Por favor…no puede ser cierto…

Y sus labios seguían curvados en una suave sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo, Jack, por favor no te vayas…no me dejes…

 _Te amo_ , era lo último que había dicho Jack.

Y los sollozos de Aster terminaron por doblegarlo, y lo único que pudo hacer fue arrodillarse y acunar el cuerpo de Jack en el suyo, pidiendo perdón, pidiendo que todo esto fuera una pesadilla y despertar al lado de su esposo, o si esto era verdad, irse con él…

Y no seguir sufriendo, porque su corazón estaba tan frío y tan pesado que no lo soportaba más.

-Te amo, Jack, te amo, por favor…

Pero Jack, inmóvil, congelado entre sus brazos, no contestaría.

Aster no lo quería creer, pero así era.

Dentro de la mansión, nadie escuchó su llanto, ni sus gritos desesperados, ni sus súplicas, ni siquiera el sonido de su corazón haciéndose pedazos, que para él mismo había sonado estremecedor. Pero a Aster no le importó que no escucharan porque no quería su ayuda, ni su compañía, ni su compasión, la de ninguno de ellos. Él solo quería a Jack.

Quería quedarse a lado de Jack. Quería saber que había hecho todo lo que había podido por amar a Jack.

En ese momento él solo quería morir, para poder estar con Jack.

 _ **Continuará**_ _…_

 _Wow…duele. No me gustó mucho escribir eso, pero era necesario para poder continuar con esto._

 _Pero bueno, la vida sigue -w-_

 _El próximo será el último capítulo, quizás sea algo más largo que este._

 _Espero que sea de su agrado :)_

 _Paso a contestar reviews. Los de quienes tienen cuenta en FF les llegará por PM n.n_

 _ **Nelson**_ _: querido, gracias por preocuparte por mí. A pesar de todo, me he cuidado y me he sentido mucho mejor estos días, aunque me he sentido algo bloqueada por unas y otras cosas. Me estoy tomando mi tiempo y he tratado de hacer lo mejor que puedo. Como siempre, te agradezco tus palabras y tu apoyo constante. Estoy muy contenta de que este fic te parezca bueno, y sí, puedo decir que tengo varias tramas planeadas para un siguiente fic largo y quizás para un par de one-shots, pero aún no decido qué será lo siguiente que escriba :'D y de nuevo te recuerdo, septiembre está a la vuelta de la esquina. Hasta yo estoy emocionada. Espero que te encuentres muy bien y tu marido también, ya sabes que te quiero mucho y les deseo lo mejor del mundo a los dos. Besos y abrazos!_

 _ **Sora Heartless**_ _: Hola Sora! Primero que nada, me hizo mucha gracia tu coraje con la página que hace que te confundas con las fechas XD pero bueno, nada es perfecto en esta vida y si algo tiene fanfiction son muchos bugs. Solo espero que no empeore el asunto. Y bueno, también quisiera agradecerte por mostrarte preocupada por mi depresión. La verdad es que creo que a veces avanzo y a veces vuelvo a caer un poco. La semana pasada le hablé a mi terapeuta de algunas cosas que pienso sobre mí misma, y la verdad es que nunca me había hecho consciente de qué tan dura puedo ser al describirme. Darse cuenta de algo así duele. Pero bueno, lo importante es que me di cuenta de que sucedía algo así, lo malo es que hay mucha gente en el mundo que pasa por cosas similares y nunca recibe ayuda. Pero bueno, ya estoy divagando. Leí todo lo que pusiste acerca del capítulo pasado, y me alegra que todo se haya entendido, y sobre todo que la razón por la que Bunny no se daba cuenta de qué estaba pasando también sea clara. La principal razón por la que metí a su familia en esto fue esa, explicar qué era lo que había pasado, y la verdad es que me divertí mucho hablando sobre ellos. Creo que nunca había escrito a la familia de ninguno de los dos, los padres de Jack suelen existir pero están lejos o simplemente no aparecen en la trama, y los de Bunny, simplemente por mantenerlo todo más o menos con la historia que conozco de él, han fallecido, pero en este caso me tomé la libertad de imaginar una familia para él que según yo se pareciera en cuanto a personalidad, habilidades y todo lo demás. Y por supuesto que son importantes las historias profundas, las buenas tramas, los sentimientos confusos y revueltos, porque así es la vida real, creo yo :'D no es que no me gusten las cosas bonitas que solo son bonitas y ya, sino que lo que de veras se siente es aquello que viene con todo incluido y bien integrado. Creo que es bueno que tomes todas esas cosas, los contrastes en los sentimientos, los detalles, las confusiones, a la hora de escribir. En mi opinión, se le puede sacar provecho a casi cualquier cosa, y esa es la maravilla de escribir, que el límite es la imaginación de cada uno y lo que quiera hacer con lo que tiene a la mano. Te puedo decir que yo entré al mundo del fanfiction por la misma razón que tú me dices: la inconformidad en cuanto a lo que hay. Si pudiera darte una opinión o consejo, o como lo quieras llamar (no quiero sonar como si me sintiera superior, pero de cualquier forma quisiera compartir esto contigo), intenta escribir cosas que no hayas leído antes. O si vas a tomar una idea existente, hazla tuya. Me cansé de leer song-fics basados en la canción "Jueves" de La Oreja de Van Gogh cuando se puso de moda. Ese tipo de cosas no le aportan nada a nadie, a menos claro que alguien se hubiera atrevido a hacerla realmente suya (cosa que no pasó). Supongo que lo que quiero decir es que escribas y no te frenes :) (hablar de estas cosas me apasiona mucho, se nota?)…en fin. Muchas gracias como siempre, por leer y comentar a pesar de los dolores de cabeza que nos provoca esta mal amada página n.n espero que te encuentres de lo mejor. I LOVE SORA! Besos y abrazos!_

 _ **Annimo**_ _: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar :) a ti también te agradezco mucho que me animes con relación a la depresión que estoy pasando. Seguir adelante es todo lo que puedo hacer, y sobre todo muchas gracias por decirme que soy una buena escritora. Ojalá sepamos más de ti por aquí :) Besos y abrazos!  
_

_**Kokoro ga Aleja**_ _: Hola! Mi intención era, precisamente, que fuera un balde de agua fría ;) qué puedo decir? Es lo que más me gusta hacer n.n En cuanto pueda te agrego a FB n.n y ya me daré también una vuelta por la comunidad pronto (jojojojojo,)….qué bonito que te tomes el tiempo de poner actualizaciones y estar al pendiente. Los proyectos como las comunidades en internet me parecen muy interesantes y creo que hay que ser muy constante para participar en una de ellas (bien por ti :'D) Ojalá algún día te animes a escribir, es algo muy satisfactorio. Finalmente, en cuanto un fic de Sandy y Pitch… creo que es algo que no puedo visualizar :/ la verdad es que Sandy se me hace muy lindo y todo…pero creo que siempre me lo he imaginado más bien asexual. Y Pitch es demasiado villano para una relación amorosa, al menos en mi mente, no puedo romantizarlo, simplemente no me nace :/ lo siento. Espero que mi respuesta no te cause molestia, entiendo si es una pareja de tu agrado, lamentablemente yo no lo puedo ver así. Anyway, espero que te encuentres muy bien, y espero también leernos pronto. Besos y abrazos!  
_

_Y finalmente, besos y abrazos para todo el que lea!_

 _A.O._


	16. El sacrificio

_Hola! Solo pasaba por aquí para dejar el final de este fic._

 _Como siempre, me embarga una sensación de inquietud, de satisfacción y de tristeza al mismo tiempo. Espero que sea de su agrado, pues lo hice de todo corazón, aunque me haya tardado, principalmente por el trabajo. Si tienen dudas o comentarios, háganmelo saber._

 _Si alguien quiere seguir al pendiente de mis futuros fics, esa info viene en las notas del final._

 _Y…por cierto, hoy es mi cumpleaños_

 _Gracias._

 _Las canciones de hoy son: "Forgive me" de Evanescence y "Víveme" de Laura Pausinni._

 _Disc. RotG y The Guardians no son de mi propiedad, escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, etc._

 _EN FIN._

 _Los invito a leer!_

 **Stay with you**

 **Capítulo 16: El sacrificio**

North bajó el hacha que estaba sosteniendo en sus manos cuando creyó reconocer al hombre – más bien, al Pooka que estaba parado frente a él. A su alrededor, todo parecía estar cayéndose a pedazos, pero no veía tanta sangre como hubiera esperado ver, y también le parecía que poco a poco había menos ruido, y la gente estaba más dispersa.

El Pooka tenía las manos en alto, pero al observarlo bien, North se dio cuenta de que no se veía asustado, más bien parecía que se estaba esforzando por hacer que su interlocutor lo mirara con atención. Y eso fue lo que hizo entonces. Y si bien se había equivocado, pues este Pooka no era a quien él esperaba, había algo en él que le decía que estaba bien, que podía bajar la guardia un momento.

-Demonios, yo… ¿e…es usted un Bunnymund?

El Pooka asintió.

-Heath Bunnymund. Soy el hermano mayor de Aster.

North se relajó lo más que pudo. Había otra mujer, Pooka, cerca de ahí. La había visto luchar y se había sorprendido por la forma en que lo hacía, defensiva, pero sin ningún problema para dominar a quien tuviera en frente.

-Usted debe ser North-, siguió hablando el pooka, sin dejar bajar los brazos, quizás intnetando mostrarle que no iba a hacerle daño alguno. Un Pooka promedio podía ser más fuerte que cualquier humano-, Aster nos habló de todos ustedes y sabemos lo que significan en su vida. Venimos a ayudar.

North bajó el hacha del todo.

-Sí, soy North. Y…gracias. Puedo ver que lo han hecho.

A su alrededor, los últimos sujetos que habían venido a atacarlos se rendían y huían.

Las doncellas se habían atrincherado en la cocina, desde donde lanzaban pedazos de carbón y madera encendidos. Los mozos habían hecho lo posible por mantener a los atacantes a raya con ayuda de Sanderson. North y Tooth habían hecho lo posible por defender a Jack, hasta que lo habían perdido de vista.

En este momento, quitándose todo eso de la cabeza, North pudo por fin pensar otra vez en él.

-Si ustedes están aquí quiere decir que Aster también ha venido-, Heath asintió.

-Fue a ayudar a su esposo, nosotros decidimos venir a ayudarlos a ustedes.

A North le llamó la atención la serenidad solemne de este sujeto. Sin embargo, no le pareció extraña ni fuera de lugar. Suponía que todos los Pookas eran así en mayor o menos medida. Su presencia con ellos ahora – y la implícita presencia de Aster, lo ayudó a sentirse tranquilo, cuando menos un poco más de lo que estaba antes.

-Acompáñeme, por favor. Debemos terminar con esto.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado dos, quizás tres horas desde que hubiera llegado y pasado la media noche.

A excepción de sus ocupantes originales y los dos Pookas, ya no había nadie más en la mansión. Algunos estaban heridos, por ejemplo Sanderson, que había terminado con una pierna lastimada, pero en general no hubo nada qué lamentar. Las pérdidas materiales eran reparables.

Lo que quedaba por resolver después de que todo se calmó, era dónde estaban Jack y Bunny. Y ahora que todos estaban al corriente de la situación que afectaba a Jack, se preguntaban qué era lo que podía haber sucedido con él.

¿Estaría bien? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo estaba?

A pesar de que las cosas estaban relativamente tranquilas ya, había una nube de pesar dando vueltas por la casa, incansable, e inextinguible. Los Pookas aprovecharon la quietud para presentarse adecuadamente como los hermanos mayores de Bunny, y le informaron al resto lo que Heath ya le había dicho a North, que Aster venía con ellos.

-Lamentamos no poder ofrecerles mucho en este momento-, dijo North de pronto, rompiendo un poco el incómodo silencio que se había formado-, la casa es un desastre y nos tomará días levantarla, además, debemos cuidar de los heridos.

-No hay ningún problema-, Camellia se sentó en el primer escalón que iba al segundo piso, y se estiró un poco-, no necesitamos comodidades. Pero creo que seria necesario que vayamos a buscar a nuestro hermano.

Esto último lo agregó volteando a ver a Heath, como preguntando su opinión.

North, Toothiana y Sanderson se miraron, sin estar seguros de que esto fuera una buena idea.

-Quizás sería mejor esperar- repuso Tooth- además, hay muchas cosas que hay que aclarar y explicar en caso de que…

-En caso de que el esposo de mi hermano no se encuentre bien-, completó Heath, antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro-. No se preocupen por nosotros. Si alguien necesita respuestas en este momento es Aster.

Hubo un nuevo silencio.

-Quizás sí deberíamos ir a buscarlos.

.

.

.

El cielo parecía haber cambiado por completo de aspecto desde la última vez que Aster había levantado la mirada para observarlo. Estaba más oscuro, no había estrellas ni luna.

El silencio era profundo, lleno de vacío, frío, y se clavaba como millones de agujas a su piel. Aster procuraba no poner más atención a este sentimiento de dolor que se sujetaba a todo su cuerpo con fuerza. Había más. Era otro tipo de dolor el que lo dominaba, uno grande profundo; resonaba en su interior, como una piedra dentro de un jarrón de barro; hueco y roto.

Aún sostenía a Jack en sus brazos. Había terminado por dejarse caer al suelo, aún manteniéndolo cerca, lo más cerca de él que le fuera posible tenerlo.

Su cerebro hacía un buen rato que había dejado de funcionar como debía. Solo tenía una cosa clara en este momento; Jack no estaba. Ya no. Ya no como él hubiera querido, ya no como cuando tuvo la oportunidad de detener todo esto y no lo había hecho.

Jack…su pequeño, etéreo y perfecto esposo.

Ahora solo le quedaba yacer ahí, a un lado de él, observando sus facciones dormidas- dormidas, sí, porque Aster se negaba a pensar de cualquier otra forma en este momento; su esposo estaba dormido, y quizás nunca despertaría, pero el sueño es algo mucho más soportable y agradable que todo lo otro que pudo haber pasado…que no se atrevía a pensar. Que no podía simplemente poner en su cabeza como si nada.

Así, si Jack solo dormía él tenía una oportunidad para engañarse a sí mismo e intentar ser feliz, aunque fuera por unos segundos.

Él…no quería ver la realidad. No quería caer en ella otra vez y llegar a la conclusión de que, por segunda vez en su vida, había perdido a la persona que más amaba, en circunstancias que bien pudieron haberse evitado.

Pero esto era aún peor; porque a Jack lo había amado de una forma mucho más natural y pura. A Jack lo había amado con tal intensidad que ahora su cuerpo resentía la fuerza de semejante sentimiento dentro de él. Se sentía inquieto, como si su cuerpo quisiera gastar toda la energía acumulada de este amor que pareció nunca haberse consumado por completo, pero no podía hacerlo. Lo único que quería, lo único que se sentía realmente capaz de hacer en este momento, era quedarse aquí, acostado, enroscado alrededor de su esposo esperando por cualquier cosa que pusiera fin a su sufrimiento.

Su mente intranquila y desgastada deliraba con él; con sus ojos abriéndose, mirándolo con una gran sornisa en sus labios. Con su voz pronunciando su nombre, con amor, con ternura. Sus brazos, suaves, delgados, agarrándose suavemente a su cuello, como pidiéndole que se quedara y que no lo dejara por nada del mundo.

Pero el dolor, a estas alturas Aster ya no estsaba seguro de poder resistir el dolor. Casi deseaba, hubiera sido algo mejor en su opinión, verlo deshacerse en el aire como la criatura mágica y etérea que siempre había imaginado, que esperar teniéndolo aquí en brazos, deseando escucharlo hablar, sentirlo moverse sin que su espera rindiera fruto alguno.

¿Qué se hace cuando la vida ha sido cortada así, de tajo, tan repentinamente?

¿Qué alternativa queda cuando la única razón por la que se vivía ya no está?

Ni vivir media vida podría compararse a esto. Esto era vivir el milésimo de una vida, solo aquí acostado a un lado de su esposo, esperando cualquier señal de vida por lo que a él le quedara de vida.

Se preguntó cuánto duraría. Con su mala suerte, podría ser mucho, mucho tiempo. Lamentó que la espada se hubiera quedado clavada con Pitch. Podría dar un mucho mejor uso ahora.

.

.

.

Pasaron horas antes de que se decidieran a buscarlo, y en realidad, North ya estaba más que resignado a lo que sucedería cuando Heath le ayudó con sus desarrollados sentidos a descifrar el recorrido al centro del laberinto.

Lo que no esperaba era que la escena ante sus ojos fuera tan desesperanzadora; no tanto por Jack, pues ya estaba prácticamente resignado a perderlo a él, pero ciertamente nada lo hubiera preparado para ver a Aster- a ese Pooka tan fuerte, resistente y orgulloso-, recostado en el suelo a lado de su amado, derrotado, entregado a la muerte y al destino por completo.

Sin embargo, tenía sentido, porque si alguien había vivido y disfrutado, y sufrido toda esta historia tanto como Jack, había sido, por supuesto, Bunny.

Nadie amaba tanto a Jack como él, y a nadie había amado tanto Jack como a él. Era natural que formaran parte de un todo y que ese todo ahora estuviera roto, deshecho y con pocas, escasas, prácticamente nulas posibilidades de ser reparado.

Fue Heath quien encontró el valor en su interior para ponerse en marcha y acercarse a su hermano cuidadosamente. Lo suficiente apenas, para poner una mano en su hombro y tratar de hacerlo reaccionar. Pero aunque, colocado de lado como estaba, podía ver sus ojos abiertos y percibir su respiración lenta y pesada, de algún modo esperaba que no respondiera de ninguna forma posible. De modo que él insistió.

-Aster…hermano, no arreglarás nada quedándote así. Vamos, levántate.

-No arreglará nada tampoco levantarme- repuso Aster, al fin. Su voz sonaba excesivamente baja, como si no saliera de su garganta sino apenas de la superficie de sus dientes; obscura, rasposa. Heath suspiró y echó una mirada al cuerpo que su hermano sostenía entre sus brazos; una bella criatura. Sintió muchas cosas en ese momento, entre otras cosas, tristeza, lástima, y por supuesto, un gran dolor compartido con lo que sabía que su hermano sentiría ahora.

-Lo sé, Aster-, Heath se hincó a su lado, esperando ya cualquier reacción de su parte, pero ninguna llegó. Aster solo se enroscó más sobre el cuerpo de Jack, reposando su mejilla contra la de su pequeño, protegiéndolo con todo lo que él era. Heath solo esperó.

-Aster…nosotros también tenemos derecho a ver a Jack, aunque sea por última vez-, interfirió North de pronto, de una manera ansiosa y hablando atropelladamente- piensa en Tooth, en Sandy y los chicos. Nosotros amábamos a Jack, quizás no del mismo modo que tú pero sí con todas nuestras fuerzas. No nos quites la oportunidad de decir adiós.

Heath nunca sabría si había sido el poco razonamiento que quedaba en la cabeza de su hermano o si fue el dolor en la voz de North lo que hizo que Aster levantara al fin la cabeza y lo mirara, por un momento, como si lo viera por primera vez y apenas se estuviera haciendo consciente de su existencia.

North aguardó, y ninguno de ellos pudo creerlo por un momento, cuando Aster al fin se decidió a incorporarse y a levantar con él el cuerpo de Jack.

-¿Aster?

A pesar de que Aster no dijo más, Heath supuso que no podía pedirle continuar esforzándose. No podía pedirle más que lo que ya estaba dando; lo último de sus fuerzas, de sus ganas, de su vida.

North también lo notó y también se abstuvo de hablar o de hacer cualquier movimiento que hiciera que Aster saliera de ahí huyendo. Solo eso hubiera faltado. Ya las cosas estaban demasiado tensas de por sí. Si Aster fuera el Pooka perdido y descontrolado en que sus hermanos temían que se convirtiera, North supuso que ya se habrían dado cuenta, pues esta situación era suficiente para volver loco a cualquiera. Sin embargo, supuso que Aster había cambiado y se había tranquilizado lo suficiente como para seguir adelante, con lo que sea que fuera a hacer, sin dañar a nadie más. A los demás no, por supuesto. A sí mismo quién sabe. Esa era la única garantía que North no sentía que tuviera. El solo pensamiento le dio escalofríos.

.

.

.

Todos se la habían pasado trabajando con ahínco, tratando de lograr que la casa se mantuviera en un estado cuando menos aceptable. La habitación de Jack casi estaba lista; habían tenido que reponer los vidrios rotos, secar los muebles congelados y vueltos a descongelar, poner cortinas nuevas, secar y poner sábanas limpias en la cama, abrir las ventanas para que entrara el aire fresco.

Tooth jamás podría explicar cuál fue la fuerza que los obligó o que los impulsó a lograr esto. Quizás era el simple hecho de que todos estaban conscientes de lo que debió haber sucedido, y por lo tanto, habían decidido ayudar en lo que les fuera posible para hacer que esto no fuera un trago tan amargo. Qué peor que velar a una persona amada en un hogar destruido. El dolor sería igual, para todos. Sin embargo, querían sentirse útiles. Aunque sus esfuerzos solo tuvieran un impacto superficial sobre los ánimos de la situación, siempre era mejor tener la cabeza ocupada unos minutos y desfogar energías antes de que algo los hiciera explotar la cabeza.

Para cuando Aster entró al hogar, con Jack en brazos, y con Heath y North detrás de él, siguiéndolo, había un silencio profundo. No hubo lágrimas, al menos no mientras Aster estuviera presente, porque no querían empeorar la situación para él. Aunque quizás no hubiera sido mucha diferencia que las doncellas rompieran en llanto ahí mismo a lo que hicieron en realidad; solo se dejaron vencer cuando estuvieron encerradas en la cocina, mientras los mozos se fueron a distintos lugares de la casa a disipar el dolor.

Tooth se mantuvo serena todo el tiempo que le fue posible mientras Aster subía las escaleras con ellos siguiéndolo. Camellia, la hermana de Aster, le sujetó el brazo un momento, la miró, y compartieron una expresión llena de comprensión. Al sentir la empatía de esta mujer a la que apenas estaba conociendo, se sintió segura de dejar caer, apenas, una lágrima. Sandy se mantuvo sereno. De por sí le era sencillo camuflarse en el entorno dada su naturaleza pacífica y silenciosa, en esta ocasión si alguien se hubiera ocupado en ponerle atención se habrían dado cuenta de que estaba todavía más taciturno y tranquilo que de costumbre, sin esos chispazos de energía que podían darle un completo nuevo significado a su habitual silencio. También se hubieran dado cuenta de que, en algún momento, en su rostro hubo una pequeña iluminación, y esta no se desvaneció mientras él salía de ahí corriendo, claro, lo más que su pierna lastimada le permitía.

La parte más dolorosa de todo esto, fue ver a Aster entrando en la habitación de Jack y depositando su cuerpo en la cama. Después de arrodillarse a su lado, quedó inconsciente; la carga del largo e incansable viaje y la breve batalla solo fueron unas muy pequeñas cargas en comparación con lo que le estaba tocando vivir en el momento. Si había sido su mente, su cuerpo o ambos lo que había colapsado finalmente, nadie lo podía saber con exactitud, pero de algo estaban seguros, Aster necesitaba descansar.

.

.

.

Luego de depositar a Bunny también en una de las habitaciones, se reunieron todos en la planta baja, en la cocina. Y al decir todos, nos referimos a los que podían estar presentes, sin contar a los pocos heridos y a quienes estaban muy cansados o tristes para lidiar con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Hubo silencio, y solo entonces, la situación terminó de caer con su propio peso. Hasta el momento, era como si todos hubieran estado completamente ajenos a la situación, sin entender del todo lo que pasaba. Al detenerse un momento a considerar las cosas, comprendieron, primero, que la presencia de Aster no había sido suficiente, y segundo, que ahora, definitivamente, se había cumplido lo peor que cualquiera de ellos hubiera podido predecir; Jack ya no estaba, y nunca iba a estar, ya no.

.

.

.

Sandy tuvo que recurrir a la leyenda del Minotauro para no perderse en el laberinto, ahora de hielo, en el que Jack había pasado sus últimos momentos. Amarró un hilo a una planta cercana y lo fue desenredando conforme avanzaba, pues no conocía el camino y tenía mucha prisa como para permitirse perderse. Lo iba soltando mientras avanzaba y procuraba mantenerlo sin enredarse. Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino, se quedó parado mirando a Pitch, sin decir nada.

Pitch tenía todavía el cuerpo clavado al bloque de hielo, pero no parecía sangrar más. Sandy hubiera pensado que estaba muerto de no ser por la manera en que su cuerpo aún se movía, intentando mantenerse de pie para que la espada no lo siguiera lastimando.

Finalmente, él levantó la mirada y lo observó un momento antes de que sus labios se curvaran en una extraña y muy terrible sonrisa.

-¿Vienes a compadecerte de mí, Sanderson? Sinceramente, a estas alturas esperaba mucho más de ti.

Sandy se acercó y dio con un pie en el suelo, bastante fuerte. Pitch solo ensanchó su sonrisa, dejando caer un poco la cabeza. Parecía que pesaba sobre su cuello, o al menos, eso lo hubiera podido decir, al observarlo.

-Tú sabes perfectamente lo que pasó, Sandy, ni ese mocoso ni ustedes entendieron _nunca_ el hechizo-, los ojos de Sandy se abrieron como platos, y se acercó todavía más a Pitch, lo tomó de los hombros e hizo el intento por sacudirlo. Su corta estatura no le permitió hacer mucho, pero aun así, su intento provocó dolor en él, o al menos eso creyó a juzgar por la expresión que apareció en su rostro. Él volvió a levantar la mirada, y lo observó.

-Tendría que estar muerto antes de explicártelo…- con esto, comenzó a reír. Sandy dio un paso hacia atrás, repentinamente asustado porque poco a poco, parecía que este sujeto había cambiado; de ser una persona, cada vez parecía más…un ente, algo sobrenatural-, ¿aún no lo entiendes, Sanderson? ¡Esas porquerías deben desaparecer de nuestro mundo! ¡Los Pookas y toda maldita criatura fuera de los humanos! Solo están contaminándolo todo, apropiándose de lo que no les corresponde… y yo no descansaré hasta que el último de ellos se convierta en polvo…

Sandy negó con la cabeza varias veces, horrorizado al comprender hasta qué punto había llegado el odio que sentía Pitch. Dejarse manejar y poseer de esa manera…no era algo propio de alguien como él. Lo habían subestimado, todo este tiempo. Había mucho más detrás de lo que él demostraba, de lo que había estado haciendo. Y ahora Sandy no estaba seguro de qué era lo que iba a pasar, con él o con quien fuera.

No sabía si era exactamente eso, pero estaba…asustado. Sí, quizás eso era, estaba asustado.

Pitch seguía sonriendo. A estas alturas, Sandy ni siquiera estaba seguro de que él mismo estuviera consciente de la forma en que estaba cambiando, y de la forma en que estos cambios se volvían cada vez más increíbles y terribles ante los ojos de Sanderson- y de cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, de hecho.

Sandy lo se sintió desesperado por un momento, víctima de toda esta confusión y de este miedo. Le preguntó por señas apenas comprensibles, qué era lo que había ganado con todo esto, pues no comprendía cómo alguien como él, que nunca hacía nada sin estar seguro de sus ganancias y de sus consecuencias, se había permitido llegar a sí mismo a este extremo del odio, de la manipulación, pero sobre todo, de el sacrificio de su propio bienestar con tal de lograr sus objetivos- y más aún, cuando esto implicaba cumplir con los objetivos de alguien más.

-Quizás no logré mi cometido principal esta vez…pero hice que la maldición se cumpliera- sonrió de nuevo, y esta vez, su expresión se extendía en una mueca que rayaba en lo enfermizo. Sanderson sintió un escalofrío que no sabría describir, y esperó, consciente de que no le gustaría lo siguiente-. Y solo para que lo sepas, Sanderson, no hice esto sin una ganancia; ahora tendré el poder que me permitirá acabar con esa raza maldita…no es la última vez que sabrás de mí, ni tú ni tu familia de estúpidos traidores…

Su voz se iba poco a poco haciendo más débil y difícil. Sanderson era incapaz de decidirse en ese momento si necesitaba ayudarle a liberarse o si eso solo sería peor para él. Por otro lado, había algo que lo alarmaba; si bien la piel de Pitch era habitualmente gris y sin vida, pronto comenzó a adquirir una tonalidad que lucía aún peor de lo que él hubiera esperado; comenzaba a tender al blanco, y lo blanco pronto se volvió cada vez más insipiente, como una telaraña que comienza poco a poco a deshacerse y desenmarañarse.

Sus ojos amarillentos también parecieron cambiar gradualmente, volviéndose lechosos, casi transparentes, y su cabello oscuro corrió con la misma suerte. Sandy contuvo el aire dentro de sus pulmones.

De pronto, el cuerpo de Pitch comenzó a sufrir pequeños espasmos. Junto con esto, Sandy comenzó a sentir un leve, apenas perceptible, temblor bajo sus pies. Sin embargo, éste fue aumentando al punto en que el hombrecillo apenas pudo mantenerse en pie por un momento más. El cuerpo de Pitch continuaba moviéndose como si algo por dentro lo estuviera jalando, moviendo, o golpeando.

Por un momento, Sandy pensó que estaba muriendo. Sin embargo, no era capaz de concentrarse en deshacerse o confirmar sus sospechas, pues el temblor del suelo lo hizo finalmente caer, sentado y apenas pudiendo comprender todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

De pronto, todo el color que se había perdido de su cuerpo, volvió a volverse intenso y sólido, fuerte y…y brillante. Una luz enceguecedora, pero sobre todo, terrible.

El hielo crujió. Pitch soltó un grito desgarrador, y Sandy tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con las manos cuando sintió miles de astillas de hielo clavándose sobre él. Un fuerte sonido, como si algo hubiera estallado, le tronó en los oídos, haciendo que no pudiera escuchar nada más.

El grito de Pitch se mezcló con el estallido, pero Sandy ni siquiera intentó comprender qué era lo que había ocurrido.

Cuando al fin pudo descubrirse el rostro y enderezarse… el bloque de hielo estaba partido en dos. La espada seguía clavada en él. Había manchas de sangre por todas partes.

Pero Pitch ya no estaba.

Sanderson no se quedó mucho tiempo a ver esta escena que por un momento no tuvo sentido. Ya lo resolvería después.

Por el momento, tenía que correr. Necesitaba apurarse.

.

.

.

Habían vuelto a la habitación de Aster, solo para ver cómo estaba. Ya era casi de noche otra vez. Los rayos del sol muriendo en el horizonte hacían que las cosas comenzaran a sentirse más reales, como si fuera la primera señal del paso del tiempo que hubieran visto en todo el día. En honor a la verdad, así era. Y dentro de unas horas más, pocas horas de hecho, se cumpliría un día completo sin Jack.

Nadie había querido pensar en hacer los preparativos para un funeral o un entierro, nadie estaba listo para tal cosa. Pero no podían dejar a Jack acostado toda la eternidad en su habitación y tampoco podían dejar que su alma no tuviera descanso.

Aster ya no estaba dormido, pero sus ojos abiertos no dejaban ver ningún tipo de vida. Estaban apuntando firmemente hacia el techo, sin moverse de ahí y sin dar una sola señal de que su propietario estuviera consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Más importante que nada, parecía que había nubes tras esos ojos.

North, Toothiana, Camellia y Heath permanecieron sentados mirándolo en silencio, y luego mirándose entre ellos como esperando a que alguien se decidiera a hablar. Finalmente, Camellia desenredó sus brazos, que hasta ese momento había tenido cruzados sobre el pecho, y se dirigió a sus anfitriones.

-Si necesitan ayuda para cualquier cosa…nosotros…

Heath soltó un suspiro que parecía haber estado sosteniendo dentro de su pecho por demasiado tiempo. Luego, volteó a ver otra vez a su hermano menor, esperando por cualquier cosa que pudiera salir de él a continuación.

Aster se mantenía inmóvil mirando hacia el techo, como si no estuviera presente.

-Han hecho bastante, realmente no tenemos cómo agradecerles.

North se puso de pie luego de haber dicho esto, pero un sonido lejano y prácticamente imperceptible fue suficiente para que ambos Pookas se pusieran de pie en actitud defensiva, de una manera tan brusca y repentina que North se asustó un poco. Toothiana le sujetó un brazo, igualmente sorprendida por el movimiento repentino de ambos.

-Alguien viene-, dijo Heath entonces, y se quedaron mirando hacia la puerta.

Cuando ésta se abrió, Sanderson se precipitó al interior, cojeando y detrás de él, apareció Manny.

-¡Manny! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Camellia, y entonces North y Toothiana tuvieron que procesar cosas ocurridas meses atrás solo para recordar que en efecto, el mago conocía a la familia de Bunny. Era normal considerar que ellos hablaran con él con cierta libertad.

-Sanderson fue a buscarme-, se adelantó un par de pasos al interior de la habitación. Aguardó un momento, mirando a Bunny, como decidiendo si era seguro acercarse a él.

Finalmente, terminó con la distancia que lo separaba de su cama y le puso una mano en la frente. Los demás observaron en silencio, esperando a que dijera algo.

-Aster se encuentra fuera de nuestro alcance en este momento-, susurró, quitando su mano de ahí y volteando lentamente a ver a los demás-, Sanderson ya me contó todo lo ocurrido. Creo que lamentablemente no hay mucho que podamos hacer. Aun así, quisiera que me explicaran lo ocurrido, y si hubiera alguna alternativa, haré lo que sea necesario sin dudar un segundo.

El ambiente se relajó lo suficiente para que Heath y Camellia volvieran a sus asientos. Ahora Tooth sostenía firmemente la mano de North. Volteó a verlo, como si tuvieran que discutir algo antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir palabra alguna, y después de unos segundos, fue ella la que comenzó.

-Jack tenía una maldición-, susurró. Esto ya no era un secreto para nadie, pero por algo había que empezar-, cuando él tenía cinco años y su hermana dos…ella estaba enferma.

-Los padres de Jack hicieron todo lo posible por aliviarla. Buscaron a los mejores médicos, fueron a todos los lugares donde les dijeron que podían encontrar una solución para ella, pero no consiguieron nada-, North soltó un suspiro, pues esto era difícil de poner en palabras. Jamás lo había intentado con tanta presión sobre él como ahora. Esperaba que Aster lo estuviera escuchando, al menos para ayudarlo a comprender-. Un día, les hablaron sobre una bruja que habitaba en una montaña cercana. Les dijeron que ella podía hacer cualquier cosa, pero por supuesto, el precio sería alto. Ellos estaban dispuestos a lo que fuera y… suponemos que su error fue llevar con ellos a Jack.

-Siendo mayor él nos pudo explicar mejor lo que pasó, pero apenas-, dijo Tooth entonces tomando la palabra. Sanderson se había desplomado en un asiento, y ahora hacía un gesto de dolor. North se puso de pie para auxiliarlo y como no parecía grave, ella continuó-. Al parecer, la bruja accedió a curar a la niña, pero a cambio…a cambio quería a Jack. Quería su vida.

Hubo entonces un gesto de comprensión en el rostro de Manny. North había ayudado a Sanderson a ponerse de pie. Después de intercambiar una mirada con su esposa, como diciéndole que todo estaba bien, lo ayudó a salir de la habitación.

-Cuando sus padres se negaron a entregar a Jack, trataron de huir, o al menos eso es todo lo que él recuerda. No sabemos cómo es que regresó a casa, solo sabemos que venía solo, y nos costó mucho comprender lo que había pasado porque… su piel, sus ojos y su cabello habían cambiado por completo. Lo reconocimos por que sus facciones eran las mismas y su voz, y su forma de comportarse, pero… algo más había cambiado en él. Había algo en su…aura. Traía una especie de pergamino en la mano y nos costó mucho saber qué era lo que decía porque estaba escrito en un idioma extraño…más bien, eran dibujos, pero de alguna forma sabíamos que era un mensaje. North y Sandy tardaron días y días en descifrarlo, y fue entonces que comprendimos lo que había ocurrido.

Tooth se mostró pensativa un momento. Fue entonces que North volvió, solo.

-Querido, ¿tienes idea de dónde está el pergamino?

North negó con la cabeza.

-Jack lo tomó y lo guardó en un lugar que solo él sabía. Quizás se deshizo de él.

-¿Recuerdas lo que decía?

North suspiró.

-Jamás podría olvidarlo.

Luego levantó su mirada hacia Bunny, que aún yacía en su cama sin reaccionar a nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se preguntó si lo que diría a continuación conseguiría despertar su interés.

-Básicamente, decía que la bruja quería quedarse con su corazón. El corazón de un niño suele ser mucho más fuerte y puro que el de un adulto- Manny asintió pues esto lo tenía muy presente-, y ya que sus padres se habían negado a entregarlo, ella lo tomaría por su cuenta en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. A lo largo de los años, el corazón de Jack se debilitaría y se congelaría poco a poco, hasta que fuera tan frágil que ella pudiera tomarlo sin problemas. Solo ganando el corazón de alguien más, que pudiera proteger al suyo, Jack podría sobrevivir. Esa persona tendría que amarlo incondicionalmente, y entregar su corazón bajo su propia voluntad, aún sin recibir algo a cambio. Además, si Jack llegaba a mencionar algo sobre el hechizo, esa persona jamás podría protegerlo…y tampoco podría amarlo.

North volvió a mirar a Bunny, esperando que esto hubiera hecho algún efecto sobre él, pero no fue así. Bunny seguía con sus ojos abiertos, mirando hacia el techo y guardando completo silencio. North dejó de hablar por completo, respiró profundo y luego contuvo la respiración por unos segundos, como intentando tranquilizarse.

-Jack pasó todo este tiempo buscando a la persona que pudiera romper la maldición-, continuó Tooth, al ver que su esposo no continuaría hablando-, pero jamás encontró a nadie que él creyera que fuera la persona indicada hasta que…hasta que conoció a Aster.

Instintivamente, Camie volteó a ver a su hermano menor. Ella, al igual que North…o más bien, al igual que todas las personas en esa habitación, estaban revisando si algo de lo que se estaba diciendo tenía algún efecto, aunque fuera mínimo, en Aster. No se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que hasta ahora, nada había conseguido ni el más mínimo pestañeo de parte de él. Manny tenía razón…estaba demasiado lejos y traerlo de vuelta podría ser muy difícil.

No quería perderse nada de lo que estaban diciendo así que volvió su atención hacia Toothiana.

-Nosotros también creíamos que era él-, declaró la mujer entonces, mirando hacia su regazo en actitud derrotada. Costaba creerlo.

Manny se había mantenido en silencio en el tiempo en que tanto Tooth como North daban su parte de lo ocurrido. Parecía estar profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos, y a decir verdad, tardó bastante en dar una muestra de haber escuchado algo de lo dicho. Al igual que Bunny, parecía imperturbable.

Por un momento los presentes creyeron que no diría nada, o que se limitaría a lamentar lo ocurrido, pero en cambio, él levantó la mirada, sin observar a nadie en específico, más bien dirigiendo una pregunta hacia todos.

-La bruja que hechizó a Jack, ¿qué fue de ella? ¿Era la que vivía en las montañas nevadas, a unas horas de aquí?

-Era ella-, contestó North después de intercambiar una mirada con su esposa, como asegurándose con ella de que su información era correcta-, hace mucho recibimos noticias de que ella había sido derrotada, y creímos que Jack iba a estar bien pero nunca mejoró.

-No es tan fácil acabar a una bruja, créanme, ella está en alguna parte. Pero lo importante aquí es decidir qué hacer con Jack a continuación.

-¿Quieres decir que hay forma de arreglar esto?- preguntó Heath, casi levantándose por completo de su asiento. Manny lo miró fijamente unos segundos antes de suspirar y bajar la mirada. No se veía contento, aún si fuera una alternativa, las cosas no pintaban bien.

-Es solo una idea, pero… las brujas suelen utilizar un lenguaje pictórico para hacer sus maldiciones, ustedes mismos lo dijeron. El problema es la forma en que el contexto puede hacer que varíe la interpretación.

Hubo un asentimiento general de parte de los presentes, como pidiéndole en silencio a Manny que continuara.

\- Es probable que alguna de las imágenes fuera sacada de su contexto. Si fue de manera intencional o si fue error de ustedes al traducir, no sabría decirlo. Pero creo que cuando el pergamino hablaba de "entregar" un corazón, lo decía de manera literal, no de una manera simbólica…

Siguiendo estas palabras por parte de Manny, hubo silencio y quietud. Pero aún dentro de esa calma, se podía sentir que había un estremecimiento, una especie de temblor bajo los pies de todos los presentes, como si algo fuera a ocurrir para lo que no estuvieran preparados.

-Existe un ritual que lo puede hacer posible, pero requiere completa entrega de parte de la persona que se ofrezca para hacerlo. Puede que aún estemos a tiempo… si Aster está dispuesto a efectuarlo.

Camellia volteó a ver a su hermano, y luego miró a Manny. Era evidente la preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Aster… morirá?

-Su vida dependerá cien por ciento del resultado del ritual…Si algo sale mal, sí, morirá. Si todo sale bien, sin embargo, su tiempo de vida será disminuido a lo que es normal en un humano, y además, estará limitada cien por ciento a que Jack también viva o muera.

En el estado en que se encontraba el pooka en ese momento, Tooth dudaba que pudiera ser capaz de tomar una decisión, fuera la que fuera. Mirando a los hermanos de Aster, se dio cuenta de que ellos pensaban lo mismo. A su lado, North respiró profundo, soltó la respiración, y presionó la mano de su esposa, que hasta este momento no había soltado para nada.

-No estoy seguro de que algo así valga la pena-, pronunció, con evidente pesar en su voz-, sabíamos que esto podía ocurrir con Jack. Estábamos preparados para lo peor, y lo peor ha ocurrido ya. Amábamos a Jack. No quisiera que la familia de Aster pasara por lo mismo que estamos pasando nosotros si es que algo sale mal.

Tooth se reclinó contra él, tratando en lo posible de hacerle sentir su presencia y su apoyo. Jack había sido como un hijo para ellos. Se preguntaba cómo era posible seguir de pie tras semejante pérdida.

-No podemos decidir por Aster-, replicó Heath de un momento a otro-. Sea cual sea su decisión cuando llegue el momento debemos apoyarla. Nosotros somos una raza guerrera, y al igual que ustedes, siempre estamos preparados para lo peor. No dudo que mi hermano esté dispuesto a lo que sea, si existe una esperanza.

-Pero es demasiado arriesgado-, intervino Camie, mirando a su hermano con una expresión de reproche-, Aster ya ha pasado por bastante. No creo que sea buena idea sobre todo si su vida corre tanto peligro, ¿qué garantía tenemos de que ambos vivan si funciona?

-Lo haré.

Camellia se tuvo que quedar callada cuando Aster se comenzó a incorporar lentamente. Lucía cansado y demacrado, y sus ojos se habían tornado rojizos. Estaba pálido, y cualquier brillo que pudiera haber tenido su piel o sus ojos había cambiado por un tono opaco y enfermizo.

Pero estaba despierto. Probablemente había escuchado todo lo demás y simplemente había decidido hacer notoria su presencia solo cuando hubo escuchado y procesado algo que le diera una mínima esperanza.

-Aster….

Aster no la miró a ella, ni a Heath, ni a nadie, a nadie más que a Manny, una vez que consiguió sentarse en la cama y mantenerse estable por unos segundos, sin que el mundo siguiera dando vueltas a su alrededor.

Man in the Moon pareció estar convencido por su determinación. Nada de lo que pudieran decir los demás iba a poder cambiar lo que él ya había decidido para sí mismo dentro de su mente.

-Dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer.

Manny guardó silencio unos momentos antes de acercar una silla para poder sentarse frente a él. Una vez que estuvieron a la misma altura, el hechicero lo miró detenidamente, analizando cada parte de su rostro, como asegurándose de que estaba haciendo lo correcto al darle la información que iba a proporcionarle. Debió decidir que estaba bien, porque no tardó demasiado en comenzar a hablar.

-Lo que tienes que hacer no es algo fácil, Bunnymund, ni siquiera de explicar. Puedo encargarme del ritual, pero tienes que tener en cuenta muchas cosas antes de poder llevarlo a cabo.

Aster lucía inconmovible. Al observarlo, Manny calculó que dijera lo que dijera a continuación él no se echaría para atrás. Sin embargo, como un buen hechicero, no podía hacer que alguien entrara en esto sin saber a qué se enfrentaba. De modo que, a pesar de estar completamente consciente de que no iba a cambiar su manera de pensar, pasó a enumerar todo lo que creía que debía tener presente.

-Para empezar, Aster, el ritual es difícil y será muy pesado para ti. Cualquier error que se cometa, puede costarte la vida.

Aster asintió como si esto fuera algo para lo que hubiera estado preparado toda su vida. A su alrededor, los demás guardaban silencio, poniendo especial atención a cualquier cosa que fuera a pasar ahora.

-Debes tener en cuenta también lo que esto implica. Sacaré… tu corazón de tu cuerpo, y lo pasaré al cuerpo de Jack- el Pooka levantó la mirada de golpe, pues de pronto todo se volvió demasiado real para él. Manny pensó en tranquilizarlo un poco, pero aún así, no quiso ser demasiado suave con sus palabras-. Resistirás, pues como una criatura mágica tienes el don de permanecer con vida si tu corazón vive. Sin embargo, tienes que tomar en cuenta también lo que decía la maldición de Jack; si no estás entregando tu corazón con la firme convicción de que le pertenece a tu esposo, de algo puedes estar seguro, Aster, _ambos_ morirán.

Aster, de ser posible, pareció estar aún más rígido que antes. Su respiración se tornó pesada, pero la expresión de decisión no cambió para nada en su rostro.

-Por otro lado, si el ritual funciona, no todo será miel sobre hojuelas-, continuó, después de unos segundos de silencio y de intentar asegurarse de que sus palabras hubieran tocado fondo en la mente del Pooka. Aún entonces se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si Aster estaba cien por ciento bien, seguro como para poder tomar a consciencia una decisión así-. A partir del momento en que tu corazón esté en el cuerpo de Jack, dependerás por completo de él. Al estar tu corazón físico en él, si tú mueres, él seguirá con vida. Pero en cambio, si él llegara a morir antes que tú, tú también morirás. No solo estás sacrificando tu larga vida como Pooka por la vida de un ser humano, estás sacrificando tu independencia, parte de tu identidad, e incluso tu libertad de morir por tu cuenta como cualquier otro pooka….y como cualquier otro ser viviente.

Lentamente, como si nada hubiera pasado, Aster asintió. Manny aún lo siguió observando.

-¿Estás dispuesto?

-Sí-, Aster no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos-, sin Jack, no me queda nada qué perder. Prefiero morir que quedarme sin hacer nada. Si existe una posibilidad…aún con ese riesgo, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

-Aster…- al notar que su hermana trataba de hablar, Heath la abrazó y le sujetó los hombros firmemente, impidiéndole, sin palabras, que se opusiera a esta decisión. Él seguía firme en su opinión, si Aster quería hacer esto, tenía qué hacerlo. Quizás era su destino. Ninguno de los dos podía interponerse e impedir que lo tomara en sus manos, como estaba seguro que Aster deseaba.

Man in the Moon se puso de pie y volteó a ver a Toothiana y a North, que seguían donde estaban sentados observando a Bunny, sin poder entender qué era lo que hacía que este hombre estuviera tan dispuesto a hacer semejante sacrificio. Entonces, a ellos no les podía caber duda alguna; él realmente amaba a Jack. Pero al parecer, Manny aún no estaba completamente convencido de que esto estuviera bien.

-Llévenos entonces a donde está Jack.

Ellos asintieron.

…

La habitación de Jack seguía estando fría, y la tristeza que manaba hacia el exterior era solo una pequeña parte de las razones por las cuales nadie se había acercado allí en todo el día.

Jack estaba justo como lo habían dejado unas horas antes, yaciendo en la cama como si durmiera profundamente, arropado hasta la mitad del pecho, con la cabeza perfectamente apoyada sobre la almohada y las manos descansando sobre la parte alta de su estómago. Al verlo, Aster sintió que se derrumbaba una vez más. Las piernas le temblaban, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer esto. Si el ritual conseguía que pudiera ver los ojos de Jack abrirse, si significaba que podría volver a escuchar su risa, escucharlo pronunciar su nombre, o simplemente el que acariciara su rostro una sola vez, para Aster habría valido la pena por completo.

No pudo evitar que sus pasos lo llevaran a atravesar la habitación hasta encontrarse de rodillas a lado de la cama, tomando una de las manos de su amor. Era un impulso de deseo, de necesidad, de miedo y de esperanza al mismo tiempo. Levantó la pequeña mano de Jack y la apoyó en su mejilla, sintiendo su suavidad y su frialdad. Pero él estaba consciente de que esta frialdad no era la misma que había sentido tantas veces antes y que era un frío gentil, que podía disfrutar y contrarrestar con su propio calor; este frío que sentía era un frío apenas comparable con otro que hubiera sentido antes; era el frío de la muerte.

A sus espaldas, Manny se acercó hasta llegar a él, y tocó su hombro con suavidad.

-¿Estás listo, Aster?

Sin soltar la mano de Jack, él asintió.

-Bien. Ustedes deben haber intercambiado algo el día que decidieron unirse. ¿Qué fue lo que compartieron?

Aster volteó y lo observó un momento como si le costara trabajo procesar sus palabras. Luego de unos segundos de darles forma dentro de su mente cansada, llevó su mano a su pecho y sacó de su camisa el dije que le había dado Jack. Luego de verlo un momento, levantó un poco más la mano de Jack, donde estaba el anillo que le había regalado, lo suficiente para que Manny la pudiera ver.

Él asintió.

-Nos servirán como un puente. Ahora, Aster, puedes quedarte donde estás. Acerca la mano de Jack a tu pecho.

Aster hizo lo que Manny le indicó.

-Los demás, si planean quedarse aquí, les recomiendo que se queden atrás. No sé exactamente cómo funcionará esto entre un Pooka y un humano, es mejor no arriesgarse.

Tooth, North, Camellia y Heath retrocedieron hasta la puerta. Pero ninguno de ellos quería dejar de ver lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Manny se puso de rodillas a un lado de Bunny. Una de sus manos tocó el brazo de Jack, y la otra se colocó donde la pequeña mano del joven se había posado sobre el pecho del Pooka. Se aseguró de que el collar y el anillo estuvieran juntos.

Aster sintió un cosquilleo, y un calor agradable subiendo desde su pecho hacia su cabeza y bajando por el resto de su cuerpo. Pero eso no duró demasiado.

-Aster, las palabras que pronunciaste al aceptar a Jack como tu esposo son el mejor contra-hechizo que podemos usar en este momento-, dijo Manny de pronto, volteándolo a ver. Aster tuvo la sensación de que su cara había tomado una especie de brillo extraño, como si tuviera una lámpara dentro de la piel-, si no las puedes pronunciar, al menos intenta pensarlas.

Aster no entendió porqué no las podría pronunciar, siendo perfectamente capaz de hablar en ese momento, sin embargo, pronto sintió algo tan extraño y tan doloroso que simplemente cedió al deseo de cerrar los ojos con fuerza y dejar salir un grito. Era como si millones de pequeñas agujas salieran de la mano de Jack, apoyada por la de Manny contra su pecho, y se clavaran en todas partes; piel, músculos, pulmones, corazón. Además de clavarse, quemaban, transmitiendo un calor que jamás pensó que algún día pudiera llegar a experimentar.

-Aster, concéntrate-, urgió el hechicero, y solo entonces Aster recordó la indicación que le había dado antes. Buscó en su memoria, bloqueando todo lo que fuera dolor, y se esforzó en encontrar dentro de ella todo lo que podía recordar de aquella noche. La forma en que Jack lo llevó al kiosko en completo secreto, cómo habían atravesado el bosque a toda velocidad, el hecho de que su pequeño esposo se había dedicado a replicar un altar de boda de su tribu…

Recordó el trabajo que les había costado dejar ir la timidez, y cómo Jack parecía tener problemas para pronunciar aquellas palabras, como si les tuviera miedo, pero aun así, diciéndolas con toda la convicción que podía recuperar en su pequeño cuerpo.

 _Yo, Aster…te acepto a ti, Jack como mi esposo…_

De ser posible que fuera así, en ese momento el dolor se intensificó, de una forma tan abrupta, que consiguió arrancarle un gruñido a pesar de que se había obligado a si mismo no dejar salir sonido alguno de sus labios. En cambio, con el poco movimiento que podía darse a sí mismo, se forzó a inclinar la cabeza lo suficiente para ver el rostro de Jack, y al verlo e intentar recordar porqué estaba haciendo esto, darse valor para continuar.

… _prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida…_

Lo siguiente que pudo sentir fue…mucho más extraño, y más doloroso que lo que había vivido hasta ahora. La piel de la mano de Jack pareció abrirse paso a través de su camisa, quemándola, y tocando la piel de su pecho. Bunny presionó fuerte los labios, sintió sus dientes rompiendo la piel del interior de su boca al sentir el dolor indescriptible de esa piel, fría e inofensiva, quemándose y fundiéndose contra él.

… _te entrego mi corazón y mi alma…_

Sus pulmones se sentían rellenos de un aire caliente. Casi podría jurar que había una corriente de lava reemplazando el oxígeno de su sangre y llegando rápidamente hacia ellos, quemándolos por dentro y haciendo de la tarea de respirar algo prácticamente imposible. Estaba seguro de que de su nariz salía humo. Era la sensación más desesperante y…dolorosa. Pero no era un dolor agudo lo que sentía, al menos no como al principio. Era un dolor que se expandía, era profundo y adormecía por completo su cuerpo.

 _Y decido estar contigo a través de lo que resta de nuestras vidas… en lo bueno y en lo malo…_

De pronto, ese dolor profundo que había sentido antes, pareció concentrarse y atacar directamente el lugar de su pecho donde estaba su corazón. Apenas entonces, se dio cuenta de que lo peor estaba comenzando.

No se había percatado de que Manny cerraba los ojos en total concentración, recitando en voz baja palabras que le eran difíciles de comprender. Los demás sí se dieron cuenta. También se dieron cuenta de que la piel de Bunny iba adquiriendo un brillo dorado, al principio apenas perceptible, que se iba expandiendo y luego concentrando en su pecho. Quizás era este mismo proceso en el que Aster iba sintiendo el dolor expandirse y luego acumularse en ese punto específico que lo dejaba sin aire y casi sin la capacidad de pensar.

Pero tal y como Manny le había dicho, Aster se esforzó en concentrarse exclusivamente en sus votos…en esas palabras que le había dicho a Jack aquella vez con la esperanza de poderlas cumplir. Con la estúpida inocencia de creer ser capaz perfectamente de cumplirlas.

 _Si es necesario, mataré por ti…._

Las palabras de un Pooka eran su juramento. Y Bunny lo había cumplido a la perfección. Pero una cosa es matar a alguien para proteger a tu esposo, y otra muy diferente es volverse loco y dejar un carnaval de sangre y destrucción detrás de sí. Aster se había preguntado qué era lo que lo había detenido de hacer esto cuando había perdido a Jack y solo ahora, mientras estaba muriendo lentamente, esperando a que las ultimas muestras de vida abandonaran su cuerpo, se dijo que esto era por el simple hecho de que el amor que había sentido por Jack era verdadero. Y sin ese amor, estaría perdido para siempre…

 _Si es necesario, moriré por ti._

Y quién podría decir que no lo estaba haciendo. La vida se le estaba yendo por entre la sangre, la sentía pulsar por sus venas mientras abandonaba rápidamente su cuerpo. No podía detenerla, no podía evitar que en cada latido implicara perder un poco más de sí mismo y dejárselo todo a Jack.

Pero aún así, no quería detener esto. No. No se arrepentía ni por un segundo, solo tenía algo que pensar y qué hacer; hacer vivir a Jack. Aster no necesitaba que Manny sujetara la mano de Jack sobre su pecho; él mismo lo hizo ahora, con todas sus fuerzas.

Para darse valor, se tuvo que recordar una y mil veces lo mucho que lo amaba, lo mucho que necesitaba hacer esto, lo mucho que se arrepentiría si algo salía mal y si perdía del todo a Jack.

 _Y aun si no estoy a tu lado, mi alma siempre estará contigo._

A pesar de haber usado todas sus fuerzas para mantener sus labios cerrados, Aster no pudo impedir que un grito desgarrador saliera de su garganta de golpe, sacudiendo su cuerpo. Una descarga eléctrica se expandió por su piel, desde las puntas de sus orejas hasta sus pies; su pecho se hinchó y se contrajo de golpe haciendo que se doblara sobre la cama, recargando su frente sobre el estómago de Jack. No podía mantenerse callado ni podía mantenerse tranquilo como hacía apenas unos segundos.

Manny había retrocedido.

La respiración de Aster se volvió entrecortada y espástica, al grado que los demás intentaron avanzar a él para ayudarle; parecía que se asfixiaba; pero Manny los detuvo, pues nada que pudieran hacer podría cambiar lo que ya estaba escrito.

Y lo siguiente que el pooka pudo sentir fue algo que jamás en su vida pensó que pudiera llegar a sentir.

Su pecho se abrió. Dentro de él, sus pulmones quemaban aún, pero lo más importante, su corazón. Muchas cosas dentro de él parecieron romperse… ¿venas? ¿Nervios?

Su corazón comenzó a…a caer. A desprenderse…

Pesaba tanto…tanto…

Aster volvió a gritar, y quiso seguir gritando pero la falta de aire en los pulmones y la falta de fuerza en su cuerpo y el dolor desgarrador que sentía en todos lados, incluyendo su garganta, impedían que siquiera intentara que cualquier sonido pudiera salir de sus labios.

Todos los demás podían ver las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, lo rojo que estaba éste, la manera en que se contorsionaba por el dolor. La manera en que su espalda se arqueaba de una forma sobrenatural.

La forma en que se estremeció de pies a cabeza cuando una nueva descarga de dolor agudo sacudió sus venas. La mano de Jack sobre su pecho parecía estarlo absorbiendo todo…aire, sangre, su piel, su vida…su corazón. La mano latió sobre su pecho y de pronto la ligereza que no se sentía bien pues no era una de alivio sino de vacío.

Finalmente, pudo gritar de nuevo, y la fuerza con que lo hizo y lo destruido y desgarrado que se sentía el grito en los oídos de todos, casi provocó un temblor en la tierra, y que las paredes se desprendieran de su sitio.

.

.

.

Jack se incorporó de golpe, tomando una bocanada de aire, fuerte, doloroso, sorprendiéndolo a todos antes de volver a caer sobre la cama.

Aster no se podía incorporar. El cuerpo le dolía de pies a cabeza, y comenzó a quejarse tan alstimosamente que los demás pronto se olvidaron del brusco movimiento que había hecho Jack y en cambio se fijaron en él, que ahora estaba en el suelo sin dejar de retorcerse del dolor.

-¡Rápido, súbanlo a la cama!- pidió Manny, precipitándose hacia Jack y haciéndolo a un lado mientras le quitaba de encima las sábanas. Heath y North lo levantaron del suelo y lo depositaron ahí, a lado de Jack. Al sentirse cerca de él, Aster no dudó en atraerlo a sus brazos y aferrarse a él con fuerza. Casi en seguida, se escuchó algo que costaba trabajo creer; Jack…estaba haciendo ruidos. Estába quejándose, en voz realmente baja, pero era él, era su voz. El agarre de Aster en su cuerpo se hizo más intenso, él también se quejaba sin cesar.

-¿Qué ocurre con ellos? Jack…¿Jack está…?

-Jack está con vida-, replicó Manny, observándolos detenidamente-, pero no sé si dure. Si se estabilizan, estarán bien. Jack necesita adaptarse a un corazón que no es el suyo y Aster tiene que acostumbrarse a no tener su corazón dentro de su propio cuerpo. No sabremos el resultado hasta dentro de unas horas.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente, y extendiendo sus brazos para señalar que los demás también debían apartarse, comenzó empujarlos suavemente hasta la salida de la habitación.

Tooth volteó, y cómo deseó que hubiera algo que pduiera hacer por ellos.

Algo dentro de su corazón le dijo que no había nada.

.

.

.

Jack recuperó la consciencia, y lo primero que hizo fue preguntarse si esto sería la muerte. Se encontraba en un espacio blanco y cálido donde no había sombras, luces, nada. En realidad, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que de hacer un ruido se escucharía.

Tenía la sensación vaga de que antes se hubiera sentido realmente inquieto de encotnrarse en un espacio así, pero ahora mismo se sentía bien. Estaba tranquilo, relajado. Estaba casi convencido de que debía estar en este lugar.

Hacía mucho que no sentía algo tan cálido. Si intentaba recordar, todo lo que había conocido en su vida era frío, salvo algunos pocos momentos cálidos; su misma piel era casi cien por ciento hielo o al menos eso pensaba. En semejante calidez y calma, supuso que no había nada de lo que pudiera quejarse.

Se recostó en el suelo blanco y caliente y utilizando los brazos como almohada, miró hacia arriba. Esperaba ver un poco de cielo, pero no lo había. No le sorprendió ni lo inquietó. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

De pronto, al intentar respirar, sintió una punzada en el pecho; algo caliente y pesado, mucho más caliente que todo lo cálido que había sentido hasta ahora, al grado que sentía que lo lastimaba. Al principio intentó incorporarse, pero no lo consiguió; el dolor era increíblemente intenso y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

Estaba cansado. De pronto, incluso si antes se había sentido bien, se sentía terriblemente agotado, adolorido de todo el cuerpo y, en cierta forma, se sentía también asustado.

Asustado porque de pronto lo asaltaron miles de preguntas, como si de pronto hubiera recordado de golpe quién era y lo que estaba haciendo aquí. ¿Quién era? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había hecho para terminar aquí? ¿Estaba solo, tendría que lidiar él solo con este dolor?

¿Dónde estaba Aster?

¿Dónde…dónde estaba su esposo?

¿Lo había abandonado? ¿Se había atrevido Jack a dejar atrás a Aster a pesar de todo lo que había pasado?

-N…no…- comenzó a incorporarse dolorosamente, apenas pudiendo mover su cuerpo deshecho-…Aster…

Le costó mucho, pero cuando lo logró, se dijo a sí mismo que no dejaría que nada lo detuviera.

Tenía que verlo de nuevo, aunque fuera solamente para decirle que lo amaba y que jamás querría dejarlo solo, y que si lo hacía, era en contra de su propia voluntad. Quería que a su esposo le quedaba claro que él era la única cosa que motivaba su vida y que sin él, todo lo demás estaba vacío. Quería decirle que, aún si él no había sido capaz de acabar con la maldición, lo amaba. Demonios, cómo lo amaba.

Eso era lo único quele daba fuerzas ahora para caminar, aun a pesar de lo mucho que su pecho pesaba y dolía, y lo digicil que le era respirar.

Pero…¿porqué necesitaría respirar en ese estado?

Unos lamentos rompieron la quietud del lugar que hasta hace unos momentos le había parecido perfecto en su absurdo vacío. Jack se olvidó del dolor para comenzar a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo, buscando la fuente del sonido que ahora lo perturbaba sin poder encontrarlo. El sonido se repitió y él hizo lo posible por concentrarse, hasta que se dio cuenta… su corazón pesaba, pero si se concentraba en sentirlo, podía darse cuenta de que incluso dentro de su pecho parecía inclinarse en una dirección específica.

¿No era esto absurdo?

Pero aún así, se dejó guiar por él; por ese corazón que de alguna forma, se sentía extraño dentro de su pecho.

Comenzó a caminar cada vez un poco más rápido, pero solo en la medida que el dolor se lo permitía. Aún así, se esforzó y cada vez, un poco más rápido y más rápido, hasta que pudo permitirse a sí mismo correr.

Frente a él, lejos, pudo ver algo oscuro, al fin rompiendo la inmaculada blancura de aquél lugar. Fuera lo que fuera, bueno o malo, solo quería ir a cualquier lugar en donde las cosas no fueran como lo eran en ese momento. De pronto le cayó encima la idea de que todo aquello no podía ser tan perfecto y él no podía simplemente estar aquí.

No quería estar solo, no quería dejar a Aster solo. No quería estar solo.

Siguió corriendo hacia aquella mancha negra que a final de cuentas no le prometía nada más que romper esto que solo podía ser una aterradora visión.

Cuando la alcanzaba, se alejaba más. Cuando estaba a punto de tocarla con lso dedos,se hacía más pequeña, como burlándose de él.

De p´ronto Jack se preguntó qué era el suelo, y qué había arriba de él. Qué había alrededor, si esto tenía límites si había una orilla, una esquina qué alcanzar. Sus piernas adquirieron una velocidad que jamás hubiera pensado que pudiera alcanzar antes, y se convenció a sí mismo de simplemente acelerar. Y eso hizo.

Se concentró en lo que quería lograr; ver a Aster otra vez.

Aster, Aster, Aster.

Su nombre se repeptía dentro de su mente sin poderla detener.

Cuánto te amo, Aster.

Sus manos alcanzaron la mancha negra. Todo a su alrededor se rompió como un cristal estrellándose contra una pared, y él cayó.

Y cayó. Y no dejó de caer.

.

.

.

La siguiente vez ue sus ojos se abrieron, notó dos cosas; uno, calor, un calor tan grande cmo nunca había sentido en la vida, pero era diferente al que había sentido antes; éste calor era gentil, y no parecía que fuera a volverse malo e insoportable de un momento a otro. Su corazón aún pesaba, pero era soportable. Lo otro que notó, fue que su mano estaba aoyada contra una porción de piel que se le hacía demasiado conocida, y sus ojos captaron el brillo de una…más bien, de dos joyas, tan cerca que parecían haberse fundido. El anillo y el collar.

El aroma y el calor que lo envolvían eran tan familiares, pero sobretodo, tan amados para él, que por un momento sintió ganas de llorar por lo abrumador que era el sentimiento que lo embargaba, como si tuviera que salir en forma de lágrimas para al fin tener un poco de paz.

-Aster…-pudo dejar salir apenas, sobrepasado por todo lo que pensaba y lo que sentía; si estaba vivo, era porque Aster había conseguido hacerlo vivir. De algún modo lo había hecho, contra todo, lo hbaía logrado. Alejó un poco su mano y acercó los labios, y besó su pecho. Le costaba respirar el aire caliente que había entre ellos pero no importaba; era lo mejor que podía pasarle en este momento. Pero entonces, percibió algo más.

La camisa de Aster no estaba abierta, estaba quemada. Y ahí donde había besado, donde unos segundos antes había descansado la palma de su mano, había una mancha oscura... como algo quemado. Levantó la mirada y observó el rictus de dolor en el rostro de su amado esposo y se apresuró a sujetar sus mejillas entre sus manos, ponerse al nivel de su cara para besarlo, como si sus labios pudieran deshacer las arrugas en su frente, relajar sus ojos apretados y liberar su boca de la expresión que tenía en ese momento. De modo que baño su piel en besos, desde la frente hasta la barbilla y el cuello, intentando con todo su corazón que cada parte quedara impregnada del amor que sentía y que quería dalr, que quería demostrarle.

De pronto, tuvo que volver a recargarse en la cama, pues perdió la fuerza, además, el dolor regresó con mucha más intensidad de lo que él hubiera esperado. Por alguna razón cuando sintió esto, como una especie de flecha clavándose de lleno en su pecho, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar fuerte a Aster, aferrarse a él, refugiarse en su cuerpo.

Había alguien más en la habitaicón, podía sentirlo. Así que cuando habló, lo hizo para que esa persona lo escuchara. No estaba seguro de esperar una respuesta, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que necesitaba hablar.

-Duele…-dijo, con el hilo de voz que le quedaba. La otra persona se removió un poco donde estaba antes de acercarse. Lo escuchó caminar.

-Es normal-, Jack levantó la mirada y vio a Manny, que lo observaba con una expresión de pesadez en el rsotro-, que tu cuerpo no resista del todo bien. El corazón de Bunny es bastante más pesado y grande que el tuyo. Te llevará un tiempo acostumbrarte.

-¿¡El corazón…!?- Jack intentó incorporarse, pero el dolor se lo impidió, y por ello, tuvo que volver a su posición anterior.

-No te preocupes, hasta el momento él aún vive-, lo calmó Manny antes de acercarse un poco más para poder observar al pooka-, Aster entregó su corazón a vluntad. Lo hizo por ti. No debe quedarte ahora duda alguna de que te ama.

-Yo nunca lo dudé…- replicó Jack apenas, levantando una mano al rostro de su esposo una vez más. Era él quien siempre había estado lleno de dudas. ¿Qué era lo que había llevado a que finalmente se enrtegara a él? Era lo peor pensar en esto. ¿Aster necesitó ver a Jack muriendo para convencerse de que lo amaba?

Dolía, dolía más de lo que él hubiera pensado.

-Jack…debes saber algo-, Jack levantó su mirada hacia Manny de nuevo, sin decir nada-, el hecho de que estés despierto quiere decir que el plan funcionó y el corazón de Aster podrá darles vida a ambos.

Jack asintió, comprendiendo a medias lo ocurrido. El corazón de Aster de algún modo ahora estaba dentro de él, y tal como Manny decía, les estaba dando vida. No entendía cómo ni porqé, pero al menos eso explicaría la sensación de extrañeza que no lo había abandonado desde que había abierto los ojos.

-Pero tardarán en estabilizarse. Y por lo que puedo ver, aún si lo hacen, ustedes…no lo tomé en cuenta antes, pero no solo sus vidas están ligadas ahora…al parecer, la lejanía corporal les hará daño.

Jack abrió sus ojos tan grandes que parecieron estirar su cara.

-No…no quiero decir que tengan que estar abrazados todo el tiempo- repuso Manny, comprendiendo su sorpresa-, en unas horas quizás puedas levantarte de la cama sin él si aún necesita descansar. Pero al principio les costará estar en dos habitaciones distintas. Poco a poco la distancia podrá ser un poco más grande y podrán por supuesto tener actividades independientes uno del otro…pero habrá límites. Llegará un momento donde el dolor no te dejará respirar y tendrás que regresar a él. Y a Aster le pasará igual.

-Quiere decir que… básicamente, jamás podremos separarnos…- Manny asintió. Jack sintió como si sus ojos se hicieran agua-, y si yo muero…

-Él morirá. En cambio, si él muere, tú vivirás.

-Pero…

-Tú tienes su corazón, y el corazón te protege. Él ya no tiene su corazón. Solo te tiene a ti.

Estas palabras se clavaron en el cerebro de Jack como cuchillos. En ese momento deseó…cómo deseó que fuera posible entregarse de un modo en que jamás antes lo hbuiera hecho. Deseó convertirse ne el corazón de Aster y acomodarse dentro de su pecho y nunca salir de ahí. Vivir y morir con él por el resto de su vida.

Era una idea…era una concepción enferma del amor, pero ¿cómo podría considerar que algo de todo esto fuera normal? Su relación con Aster desde un principio había estado construida bajo una idea tonta, perdida y extraña de lo que debía ser. Nunca hubiera esperado un final como éste, pero suponía que podía haber sido mucho peor.

Le dolía que Aster perdiera así su libertad por él.

Solo le quedaba hacer lo que pudiera para hacerlo feliz. No tenía otra alternativa.

-Los dejo solos. Quizás necesites hacer varios intentos antes de poder levantarte de ahí. Quizás será mejor que descanses y ahorres energía para cuando puedas hacerlo.

Jack no contestó de manera alguna. Escondió su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Aster y suspiró pesadamente, intentando entregarse al sueño, pero sin comprenderlo.

.

.

.

-Ah…-la humedad en su frente no era un alivio total, pero al menos ayudaba a hacer más ligero el dolor. Los besos en su rostro también estaban ayudando, solo un poco, pero lo hacían.

-Tranquilo, estarás bien- la voz calmaba el torbellino dentro de su mente-, relájate.

Aster cerró los ojos y se entregó a aquellos cuidados. Pronto, pudo dormir otra vez.

.

.

.

Jack suspiró la tercera vez que consiguió calmar el dolor de Aster y hacerlo dormir. Cada vez lo veía apenas un poco más tranquilo, pero era algo. Poco a poco comenzaban a estabilizarse, los dos. Cuando finalmente pudo ponerse de pie, fue una revelación para él.

Todo parecía haber cambiado; el peso de su cuerpo, cada cosa que había alrededor. Jack quería gritar y saltar. Era como si cada cosa se hubiera intensificado, los colores, los olores, los sonidos. Desbocado, salió corriendo escaleras abajo, ansioso por ver a su familia.

Entró en la cocina; hacía una mañana limpia y tranquila. Todos comían un desayuno tranquilo, y al ver a Jack, la comida quedó a medio camino de los platos a sus bocas. Jack iba a decir algo, iba a agradecerles con todas sus fuerzas, iba a pedirles perdón por tanta angustia, pero no pudo hacerlo; de pronto un malestar profundo se apoderó de su cuerpo, impidiéndole moverse.

Le faltaron las fuerzas. Debía volver.

No les dio tiempo de nada; prácticamente salió corriendo de ahí. No se dio cuenta de que lo siguieron, tampoco se hizo demasiado consciente de que lo llamaban, todo lo que quería era volver a ver a Aster y acostarse a su lado.

Se apresuró al interior de la cama y se refugió en su cuerpo solo para comprobar que Aster también se quejaba por el dolor que había sentido. Al lado de la cama, estaba el cubo de agua y los pañuelos que Manny había traído a petición suya la noche anterior. Jack tomó uno, lo humedeció y le limpió el rostro a su esposo antes de repetir la operación de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, hablarle solo con palabras dulces y cubrirlo de besos hasta que los labios le dolieran.

Cuando los demás llegaron a la puerta, Manny les advirtió que no intervinieran. Todo este tiempo había estado en una habitación de huéspedes descansando luego de haber efectuado el ritual, pero yendo a verificar el progreso cada pocas horas. No había sido fácil y esperar tampoco lo era, pero confiaba en que las cosas iban a salir todo lo bien que podían salir, claro, considerando las circunstancias.

Jack respiró profundo antes de concluir sus atenciones y recargar la cabeza en el pecho de Aster para poder dormir un poco. Cada vez que el dolor agonizante regresaba, quedaba exhausto. Por lo menos confiaba en que las cosas iban a mejorar.

.

.

.

Jack abrió los ojos, y apenas pudo resistir el salto que sintió en el pecho cuando la mirada de ojos verdes clavados en los suyos le indicó que su esposo estaba al fin consciente.

Antes de dejarlo pronunciar palabra alguna, se precipitó a sus labios y los reclamó con la desesperación propia de quien perdido en el desierto por días busca agua. Aster no se negó un segundo a darle este placer, sobre todo porque él también lo necesitaba. Mientras los brazos de Jack se enredaban en su cuello él le abrazó la cintura y lo presionó contra sí, fuerte, hasta que sintió su propio corazón palpitar en su pecho. La sensación que le producía, pero sobre todo entender plenamente lo que pasaba, le dieron escalofríos.

Más importante aún, lo que compartían ahora no era un simple beso; era la convicción que ambos necesitaban para hacerse conscientes de que esto no era un sueño, que no estaban perdidos uno del otro, que jamás estarían separados otra vez.

Mientras se besaban, las orejas de Aster descansaron sobre la cabeza de Jack. Jack comenzó a reír con deleite, pensando en cómo cada parte de su cuerpo también deseaba estar en contacto con él. Los besos se fueron haciendo cada vez más profundos…el calor más insoportable.

Las manos de su esposo encontraron su piel y Jack soltó un suave sollozo de deseo y necesidad. La forma en que sus cuerpos se reclamaban era tan increíble y abrumadora que Jack supo que no había otra forma de aliviarla más que entregarse a ella por completo. Hacer el amor con su esposo era algo de lo que jamás se cansaría ni se arrepentiría y menos en una situación como ésta en la que el destino era tan terrorífico e incierto.

Y sobre todo sabiendo lo mucho que los aliviaba estar así de cerca. Permitir que los labios y las manos de Aster pintaran formas nunca antes vistas en su piel. Borrar con sus besos cada herida provocada a él en todo esto. Besar su espalda, su pecho, y llevarse con sus labios los restos del tatuaje y la quemadura sobre su corazón. Las marcas que había dejado en él y que jamás se irían.

Y cuando su esposo al fin se encontró dentro de él, haciéndolo lento, fuerte, profundo, justo como él necesitaba, Jack supo que estarían bien. Siempre que pudieran encontrar este alivio en ellos, uno en el otro, estarían bien. Siempre que no pudiera expresar su amor con palabras, lo haría con besos. Y siempre que no pudiera calmar el dolor con sus besos, lo haría con su cuerpo, como ahora.

Se acercaron al borde y retrocedieron. Esperaron y volvieron a empezar. Tal como su relación, la unión de sus cuerpos tenía su propia forma de definirse y consumarse. Y en lugar de dejarla ir y permitir que explotara, como habían permitido a su relación hacer, ambos se concentraron en que esto durara. Y mientras Aster se encontraba sobre él, y en su interior, Jack le habló al oído un millón de palabras hermosas que apenas podía formar en su mente. No las dejó morir en sus labios, a ninguna de ellas. Y en cambio, los besos en su cuello, en sus labios, en cada parte de su rostro, lo hacían pensar que su esposo le correspondía a cada una.

.

.

.

Jack no dejaba de mirar hacia arriba, desde donde Aster lo miraba pensativo. En un momento en que la timidez, curiosamente existente entre ellos, le ganó la batalla, se mordió los labios y sonrió.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó, y la voz le salió en un susurro apenas, cansada de tanto usarse apenas unos minutos antes.

-¿Eres real?

Jack miró los ojos de Aster y vio en ellos tanta desesperación…tanto miedo, que sintió algo en su interior romperse. Él no había sido el único en sufrir en todo esto, y apenas ahora se hacía plenamente consciente de ello. No era que no lo supiera antes, simplemente, no se había detenido a pensar en eso hasta ahora.

-Lo soy…

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No estoy soñando? - Jack negó con la cabeza, y trató que su sonrisa fuera tranquilizadora-, quizás estoy muerto y este es el paraíso.

Jack soltó una carcajada cansada, y antes de que Bunny dijera otra cosa, se levantó lo suficiente para besarlo otra vez. Movió suavemente su cadera y esperó. Aster gruñó. Esto no era el cielo. Pero supuso que era lo más cerca que estarían de él de ahora en adelante.

-Estoy seguro- desesperándose un poco, lo atrapó con sus piernas y de ser posible lo obligó a moverse dentro de él aún más que antes-. Aster… otra vez. Por favor.

Los besos se reanudaron y él jamás se había sentido tan completo.

Por un rato, al fin, pudo olvidarse de lo demás.

.

.

.

Aster despertó solo. La incomodidad en su pecho era lo que lo había obligado a levantarse.

Recordaba una serie de explicaciones vagas acerca de cómo ahora que le había dado a Jack su corazón tenía que estar cerca de él físicamente o se volvería doloroso, pero también creía recordar que esto cambiaría con el paso del tiempo. Cuando pudo ponerse de pie sin sentir que el mundo se movía bajo su cuerpo, se dirigió a darse un baño. La quietud lo impresionó. Por un momento tuvo mucho miedo de todo lo que estaba pasando.

¿Y si realmente había sido todo un sueño?

De ser así…Jack…

¿Cómo podría vivir sin Jack?

Jack era su corazón y su vida. Simplemente una vida sin él no tenía sentido alguno, ni siquiera planteársela, en lo absoluto.

Al pensar en esto, su corazón latió con fuerza…y entonces recordó. Su corazón ya no estaba en él. Podía sentirlo dentro de su mente, pero no podía poner su mano sobre su pecho y sentirlo contra su piel.

Terminó el baño mucho antes de lo que planeaba y se vistió rápido.

Ignoró todas las palabras de felicidad a su alrededor, al verlo de pie y moviéndose por a casa; solo había una persona en el mundo a quien quería ver y algo le decía dónde podría encontrarlo.

…

El laberinto se había descongelado y las plantas, obviamente, habían muerto. Pero eso no evitaba que formaran un muro firme, lo suficiente para que en lugar de atravesarlo a patadas Aster tuviera que encontrar su camino de nuevo.

Tardó, equivocando el paso varias veces a pesar de haber sido él quien lo había construido, y finalmente encontró a Jack en el interior. Al verlo, no permitió que dijera nada; se precipitó hacia él, lo tomó en sus brazos y lo levantó, sin soltarlo nunca, manteniéndolo contra su pecho y deseando una vez más que todo esto fuera realidad.

-Jack…amor, perdóname, por favor, perdóname…

Jack no comprendió qué era lo que Aster quería decir con todo esto. Hizo que lo dejara en el suelo otra vez, y desde ahí posó su mano en su mejilla, mirándolo con atención.

-Aster…yo no tengo nada de qué perdonarte, yo…

-No quiero perderte.

-Pero ¿porqué? No entiendo, Aster. Yo solo…

Una mirada bastó para que ambos se dieran cuenta lo perdidos que estaban con respecto al pensamiento del otro. Y eso dolía.

Pero Aster sabía que esto era algo que no podía dejar dentro de su pecho. Tenía que explicarse. Tenía que pedir perdón otra vez.

-Yo… nunca confié del todo. Rompí todas mis promesas hacia ti. Y…te dije cosas tan horribles.

-Aster…

-No debí irme, no…no debí alejarme de tu lado sabiendo el daño que te hacía. Yo… me dejé llevar por un impulso estúpido y lo he lamentado tanto desde que comprendí. Yo…yo…

Jack no lo dejó continuar; lo abrazó fuerte, y la sensación de dolor y abandono que percibió de él lo hizo pedazos por un momento. Aster cayó de rodillas y escondió el rostro en su pecho, en su estómago. Jack lo abrazó más fuerte, sintiendo la humedad tibia de sus lágrimas colarse por entre su ropa hasta su piel.

-No. Yo soy quien debería pedir disculpas…-un sollozo, una respiración rápida y difícil, y ambos sintieron la punzada en el corazón-, yo te metí en esto. Yo te envolví para que no me dejaras, y por mí es que perdiste….tu vida. Aster…Aster, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname- lo tomó de la cara y lo obligó a mirarlo. Finalmente, no pudiendo resistir más el peso de la culpa, se dejó caer frente a él también.

Mientras se abrazaban y lo escuchaba llorar en voz baja, Aster se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas de ambos ya no eran de dolor, ahora solo eran miedo. Ya no era tiempo para pedir perdón ni para perdonar; solo había espacio para comenzar otra vez. Si hay pueblos que se vuelven a alzar luego de ser reducidos a cenizas, ¿porqué dos seres como ellos no podían simplemente entregarse, sin más miedos y sin más secretos?

La noche anterior habían hecho el amor entre sueños, pero Aster sabía que eso no definía lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante. Pudo bien haber sido una despedida, a pesar de la imposibilidad que tenían ahora de estar separados.

Y la posibilidad de seguir lastimando a Jack mataba poco a poco sus esperanzas. No quería más pasar por todo esto. Tenía que haber una manera de arreglarlo, aunque fuera un golpe tajante.

Jack por su parte se debatía en la penosa idea de que por él, Aster dejaría de ser la criatura libre que siempre había sido hasta su llegada a esta casa. Jamás quiso que esta historia llegara a tanto, pero el amor y el miedo habían sido tan poderosos en él que no pudo controlar ni a uno ni al otro cuando llegó el momento. Quizás no era del todo su responsabilidad, él no podía hablar de la maldición libremente. Pero quizás, si se hubiera enfocado más en construir la confianza con su esposo, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Se dieron cuenta al mismo tiempo. Quizás hasta lo pensaron al mismo tiempo. Todo lo que les había faltado había sido confianza.

Jack cerró los puños contra la espalda de Aster cuando lo sintió respirar contra su cuello.

-Cuando era niño…-comenzó a hablar el pooka, inseguro, contra el oído de su pequeño esposo-, nunca me gustó la nieve. Cuando te conocí eso cambió por completo.

Jack hundió el rostro contra su hombro, y esperó. Le sorprendió descubrir que las siguientes palabras de su parte no tenían nada que ver con lo anterior.

-Mi madre solía contar una anécdota en la que…- se detuvo un momento, pues se le cortaba la voz-, yo les dije a todos que iba a ir yo solo a cazar al bosque. Tomé las armas de mi padre y me fui…los demás niños se organizaron para asustarme…y corrí, y caí por un acantilado. No caí muy abajo pero me golpeé la cabeza. No recuerdo nada de eso. Al parecer, cuando desperté, estaba convencido de que era un fantasma, y me asombraba de que todos pudieran verme.

Jack soltó una risa suave y se relajó contra su pecho.

-Camellia solía ponerme flores en el cabello cuando no me daba cuenta y…los otros niños se burlaban de mí… lo que nadie sabía…es que yo amo las flores…

La risa de Jack ahora sonaba mucho más pura y alegre que antes. Limpia, como agua cristalina. Aster se separó un poco y acarició su nariz contra su frente y sus mejillas, impregnándose no solo de su tacto, también de su aroma.

-¿Porqué me cuentas esas cosas?

Aster besó su frente.

-No quiero más secretos, aún si son las cosas más estúpidas. Te lo contaré todo, así me lleve toda la vida.

Ahora la carcajada de Jack tenía a partes iguales dulzura y diversión. Aster suspiró satisfecho de haber logrado esto en él.

-Te toca a ti.

-Bien...una vez dejé que los caballos se salieran al campo abierto y estuvieron perdidos por horas. Tooth estaba furiosa y…estaba convencida de que todo había sido culpa de North. Yo nunca la corregí…deberías haber visto su cara…

Bunny rio suavemente y abrazó a Jack con más fuerza.

-U…una vez, me quedé dormido jugando a las escondidillas con los mozos y las doncellas…me había metido en una cueva y no podían encontrarme. Cuando desperté, era media noche y ya habían movilizado a la guardia del rey para que me buscaran por todos los bosques…

La risa de Bunny ahora fue más fuerte, podía perfectamente imaginarse a Jack metido en algo así. Jack levantó un poco la cabeza y presionó su frente contra la sien de su amado.

-Cuando…cuando vine aquí, me tuve que detener porque era lo más lejos que pude llegar antes de que comenzara a doler. Quería alejarme más, pero no pude.

Y ahora Aster comprendió que no estaba hablando ya del pasado, sino del momento presente. Aún así, le pareció una ironía cruel.

-Eso podría definir mi estadía aquí desde que te conocí.

Las risas ahora fueron amargas. Jack bajó la mirada y apretó los ojos, deseando que no fueran lágrimas las que ahora salían de ellos.

-Jamás podremos volver a separarnos, Aster. Y por más que te ame, lo sé, no es un destino agradable para un pooka.

-No lo es tampoco para un humano.

Un sollozo volvió a sacudir a su pequeño esposo, y Aster solo atinó a abrazarlo con más fuerza.

-Pero a mí eso no me importa, Aster, yo…te seguiré a donde sea, cueste lo que cueste…pero tú…

-¿Crees que no siento lo mismo? ¿Qué no te seguiría a donde sea yo también?

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos un segundo. Una cosa más que nadie había tomado en cuenta; la forma en que subestimaban la capacidad del otro de hacer sacrificios por este amor. Jack se sintió fascinado al darse cuenta de esto.

-Me uní a un humano siendo yo un pooka, me sometí a todos y cada uno de los deseos de ese humano, lo protegí, le entregué mi corazón en todos los sentidos de la palabra ¿y crees que no deseo estar con él? ¿Crees que no pensé en mí mismo al tomar esas decisiones? ¿Crees que no lo hice también por mí?

-¡No debiste hacerlo! -Jack lo empujó, haciendo que se alejara abruptamente de él y cayera de espaldas- ¿No sabías lo que me harías sentir? ¡Jamás hubiera querido que hicieras esto por mí! ¡Ya no quiero retenerte a mi lado sin que sientas lo mismo por mí, que lo que yo siento por ti! ¡Quiero que te vayas en cuanto puedas, quiero que seas libre, quiero verte lejos y que jamás regreses!

Aster se incorporó rápidamente y Jack también, arrodillado como estaba, se puso de pie, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y con las lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.

-¡Escúchate! ¿¡De verdad quieres eso?!

-¡Sí, eso quiero, lárgate!

Aster le sostuvo la mirada por un buen rato, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar. Más rápido de lo que esperaba, sintió el peso de su esposo contra su espalda y sus brazos rodeándole la cintura en un silencioso ruego porque no diera un paso más.

Igual sabía que no podía ir lejos; lo haría por matarse a sí mismo tal vez, pero jamás le haría eso a Jack. El resultado de esta extraña plática estaba siendo doloroso y gracioso-de una manera retorcida- a partes iguales.

-Decídete, ángel. No puedo cumplir todos tus caprichos al mismo tiempo.

-Q…quédate. Por favor. No me dejes, no de nuevo. No…no resistiría.

Aster se dio la vuelta, pero impidió que lo abrazara otra vez. Lo miró a los ojos y bajó la mirada apenas unos segundos después.

-Di que me amas.

-Te amo.

Negó con la cabeza pesadamente. Miró sus manos, ahora entrelazadas con las de él.

-No. Haz que te crea. Haz que confíe en ti.

Jack presionó sus dedos contra los de él y ahora no lo dejó impedir que lo abrazara.

-Te amo-, un beso en el cuello, otro en la barbilla, otro en la comisura de los labios-, te amo-, ahora en las mejillas, en la nariz y en la frente-, te amo…-, las piernas enroscadas en su cintura, las lágrimas mojando su piel, los dedos enredándose en su cabello.

Aster sujetó a Jack con cuidado, lo depositó en la yerba y se acomodó encima de él, apenas permitiéndole respirar.

-Yo también te amo. Yo…también…

.

.

.

EPILOGO

Han pasado dos años desde que esto sucedió y Jack y su esposo Aster pudieron estabilizar su unión, así como conciliar la idea de que jamás estarán separados otra vez.

Jack conoció a la madre de Aster y al resto de sus hermanos en un viaje que hicieron para visitar a su tribu. Dahlia está más que complacida con su nuevo "hijo" y cada vez que manda cartas los urge a que la visiten más seguido. A veces insinúa que tendían hijos muy bellos si fuera posible y que quizás Manny podría ayudar en eso, pero Aster siempre se pone tan nervioso cuando tocan ese tema que Jack tiene que salir a su rescate guiando la conversación a otras cosas.

Tooth intercambia correspondencia con los hermanos de Aster hablando de asuntos cotidianos, recetas de cocina, consejos de jardinería y del arreglo de la casa entre otras cosas. North pone un poco de texto en las misivas y las lleva a ser enviadas a donde sea que se encuentre la tribu Bunnymund en ese momento. Siguen siendo un matrimonio sólido y básicamente el pilar que mantiene firme y unida a la casa Overland.

Desde aquellos sucesos, Jack notó un cambio en Sanderson; a pesar de que seguía siendo un sujeto en general alegre y de apariencia despreocupada, a veces, cuando sentía que nadie lo miraba, una nube oscura se asomaba por su rostro. De pronto anunció que haría un viaje, que estaría un par de meses fuera y que se comunicaría cada semana por correspondencia. Y hasta el momento de este texto, ha cumplido, pero en la última carta que escribió exclusivamente para Aster, puso una nota inquietante.

 _Cuida mucho a todos, en especial a Jack. Mantente alerta, y si es necesario, pídele ayuda a tus hermanos. No te quedes solo con lo que puede llegar a pasar._

Aster no le comentó el contenido de la nota a nadie más que a Jack, habiendo jurado que no le guardaría secretos. Jack se siente inquieto por esta información, pero está agradecido porque se lo haya dicho. Ambos decidieron no hacer un escándalo de estas palabas, pero por si acaso, Aster mandó una carta a Heath, previniéndolo por cualquier cosa.

Aster jamás dejaría solo o en peligro a Jack. No solo porque no quería que saliera lastimado, sino por el simple hecho de que lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas. A pesar de la pérdida de su libertad, a pesar de tener que depender de él para conservar su vida, a pesar de que a veces sus personalidades chocan y gritan y pelean y ninguno sale ganador.

Aster ama a Jack y Jack ama a Aster.

Jack ama descansar en los brazos de su esposo, ama sus besos, sus caricias, ama verlo trabajar con ahínco con el sudor brillando su piel; ama verlo preocupado cuando algo le pasa, y ama las formas instintivas que tiene de demostrar su cariño, como cuando busca el aroma de su cuello con ansiedad como si fuera necesario para vivir, o cuando se envuelve alrededor de él al dormir como si tuviera que protegerlo todo el tiempo.

Aster ama los abrazos tiernos de Jack, su sonrisa limpia y cómo su cuerpo parece tan perfecto para hacerle el amor todas las noches y sostenerlo contra él todas las mañanas. No podía haber un pecho más bello y puro para resguardar su corazón. Aster ama la forma en que lo deja usar su estómago plano y suave como almohada, y la manera en que le habla al oído cuando se abrazan.

A veces les da miedo no amarse más, pero en secreto uno del otro, aunque al mismo tiempo, como si su corazón compartido fuera un puente, han pensado que esto ya no sería posible, pues son una persona en dos cuerpos; dos partes, quizás no iguales pero sí de un mismo espíritu, y el amarse ya no es una opción, es parte de su naturaleza misma.

Mientras ellos se cuidan y se aman en la seguridad de su hogar, una sombra va tomando forma en el exterior.

Pero ellos no le temen.

Mientras Jack duerme esta noche, Aster vigila, con sus sentidos, sobre todo con sus oídos, listo para enfrentar cualquier cosa que pueda intentar hacerle daño.

Y mientras Aster resguarda con todo su ser a Jack, Jack cuida con todas sus fuerzas de su corazón.

 **Fin**

 _Y…bien._

 _Como siempre, ese sentimiento pesado en el pecho…_

 _Esto me costó tanto trabajo que me sorprende lo mucho que me tardé. En realidad, hubo muchas cosas que quería pensar bien antes de escribir. Como por ejemplo, el hecho de que quería un final agridulce o por lo menos que dejara en evidencia que no iba a ser todo perfecto a partir de que se resolvieran los problemas, y al mismo tiempo, tener en mente que si alguien puede enfrentar cualquier cosa, son ellos, mi amada parejita :)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Y como amo esta pareja, hago un anuncio: tengo dos fics largos en mente, pero no sé cuál publicar primero, así que si quieren pueden darme su opinión. A continuación, hablaré a grandes rasgos de las tramas:_

 _Opcion uno: Jack es un esclavo en una "casa de gladiadores". Bunny es gladiador. Va a haber de todo lo que me gusta poner en los fics, pero sobre todo mucho más lemon que lo "normal" en mi escritura, ¿porqué?... pues por el romance, más que nada. Simplemente quiero verlos "felices" ewe un poco más de tiempo._

 _Opción dos: otra distopía, no muy parecida a Before it's too late pero más o menos por esos rumbos. Aster sin memoria, Jack experto en sobrevivir. Va a haber romance y lemon y todo lo que me gusta, pero va a ser muy slow burn así que va a haber que tener paciencia._

 _Por mi deseo de escribir mucho romance e intimidad, me iría por el uno. Por el deseo de una trama más compleja, me iría por el dos._

 _¿Ideas?_

 _So…aquí van las respuestas para quienes no tienen cuenta en FF. A los demás les mandaré un PM o por Facebook. Seré breve, porque ya se me ha hecho algo tarde. Discúlpenme por favor._

 _Nelson: Hola querido, ¿cómo estás? Espero que se solucione lo de tu Facebook, ¿has pensado en hacerte otro perfil o algo? Por otro lado, podrías hacerte una cuenta aquí en FF, así sería más fácil que mandaras mensajes, que en este caso serían más directos que dejar un review en una historia, lo digo porque muchas veces no llega la notificación y no tengo idea de que me dijiste algo hasta que entro directamente a revisar. Como viste un poco más arriba, ya tengo dos opciones para un futuro fic largo, solo me queda decidir cuál. Y la fecha de publicación podría variar entre dos semanas y un mes, dependiendo de mi tiempo, ya sabes, por el trabajo. Por otro lado, qué mal que tus planes para septiembre hayan tenido que aplazarse, pero yo sé que saldrá todo bien porque es algo que tú te mereces más que muchas otras personas. Espero de todo corazón que te encuentres bien y que no haya ningun problema con lo de tu fb. Si decides hacerte una cuenta aquí o en alguna red social házmelo saber para seguir en contacto. Te quiero! Besos y abrazos!_

 _Sora Heartless: no te preocupes por mí, normalmente cuando tardo en aparecer es porque se me fue la onda y terminé escribiendo muy poco o no traigo mucha inspiración. Te hice caso con lo de las notas (las puse en el summary), pero como soy muy torpe para ser constante, no pude publicar cuando Tenía planeado. El que me hagas saber todo lo que sientes y opinas acerca de mis capítulos es como siemrpe un gran placer. A veces, te lo confieso, cuando leo tus reviews pienso; wow, si pude provocar esto, puedo continuar. Sobre todo cuando no tengo mucha inspiración para escribir. Es como si necesitara recordarme que para alguien vale la pena lo que hago. Insisto en que escribas y escribas y escribas todo lo que quieras; con la capacidad que tienes para expresarte lo deberías hacer. Y eso de que no se te entienda por poner cosas tan complejas pues lánzate, porque una vez que las vas desenredando y encuentras lo valioso que hay debajo, te das cuenta de que ha valido la pena. Y aún si no todas las personas tienen la paciencia de descifrarlo, los que la tienen serán aquellos que valgan la pena :) Solo me queda esperar de todo corazón que mi actualización te guste con el final de esta historia. Eres perfectamente bienvenida de agregarme a FB cuando quieras, me encuentras tal cual como Aoshika October y suelo estar ahí bastante tiempo del día. Si tienes cualquier cosa de qué platicar, yo escucho con todo gusto. Una vez más, te agradezco muchísimo tus palabras y espero tener noticias tuyas, por aquí o por Facebook, muy pronto. Besos y abrazos!  
_

_Y muchas gracias a todos aquellos que le dieron favs o follows a este fic, a quienes leyeron aún si no comentaron, etc. Muchos besos y abrazos para todos!_

 _Aoshika_


End file.
